


A Little Life: The Heart of a Dragon Tamer

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Narissa), Alpha Behaviour, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Brat, Bratting, Chastity Belts, Consensual Non-Consent, Domestic Discipline, Draco is a fucking brat, Dragon forged jewlery, Dragon forged weaponry, Dragon gold, Dragon metals, Dragon taming sanctuary, Dragons, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, If mentioned it may or may not have happened like the original, Jealousy, Just look at how many times spanking is in the tags, Kissing, Like, Lots of spanking in this story, M/M, Minor Character Death, No "Doms" here ;), Non consensual spanking, OTK, One surprise relationship, Polyarmory, Polyships, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Seriously I wrote it to have lots of spanking, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sexual Frustration, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, TPE - Total Power Exchange, Tops and Brats, Very very non-canon, Wizarding cowboys, bare bottom spankings, brat!harry, bratty brats, bratty dragons, but we love him anyway, charry - Freeform, cultural chastity, dd, dragon lore, dragon magic, dragon tamer community, dragon tamer world building, dragon tamers, dragon taming, hand spankings, if it's not there it may not have happened in this verse, lol, m/m - Freeform, non-canon, non-con elements, not-sex, paddles, parent child spankings, sexy dragon tamers, spanking of a teen, spanking of children, straps, stubborn dragon tamers, super super non canon, the characters will tell you what I've used from the original, this is a Mock story - so everything spanking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 212,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: As shocked as Harry was to learn that he was required to spend his teen years, until he married after Wizarding Age of Majority at twenty-five in chastity, he was even more astonished when his father told him he would learn the most important lessons of his life this way, as he had when he was Harry's age.  Of course, his father ended up being right.One day, the dragon tamer Charlie Weasley sets eyes on him, and his life is changed forever.  Harry learns who he really is, with no shame about it.  He finds many loves, in different varieties, and places, and gets the family he's always wanted.And also, lots of spanking happens.
Relationships: And two surprises!, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco/Noah, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673815
Comments: 923
Kudos: 886
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 20, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> My muse is an interesting one. It gets these downloads, I don't know why, or where it comes from. This story downloaded into my brain rapidly, faster than I could type it, and in some places, figure out how to tell it. Of course, a story will also be told how it will be told, but I like to think I have some influence ;) not that much though. 
> 
> It does, in part, come from my heart. I said in my blog, where I posted a teaser of this story, this (abridged version) Go [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/01/20/mock-emerges-from-writing-cave/) for full version and teaser (a teaser that contains Charlie spanking Harry!): 
> 
> This story will not follow what seems to be the standard these days in fic. That means there will never be any discussion about ‘can I discipline you, or not?’ it’s just who they are… or ‘safe words’, none of that (a safeword is just a code anyway, there are plenty of ways of saying no other than this way), or even a formal BDSM style relationship. For me, this is not BDSM. I wanted it to just be them living as who they are. It is written this way for me, and for my dear readers out there who are like me.
> 
> I have observed that there is a special batch of us who just don’t fit in with the BDSM community. I know I tried, and I did not. I really didn’t like it. I spent 5 years enmeshed in it, and while I did have some good times, and have memories and experiences I will always treasure, it wasn’t me. Even my views, and what I felt inside just didn’t really fit. Yes, there was some familiarity and connection, but not all the way, and the biggest difference was that most see what I call a Top as a Dom.
> 
> I love stories with ‘Doms’ and I write them. I like the idea of one, but truly for me inside, I don’t want a Dom, and never have. That title doesn’t fit for me, or suit what I feel inside. It just feels all wrong.
> 
> This Charlie, and some other characters in the story, which I will leave for you to discover when I post are not Doms. They are just them, doing what they do. Harry will be just Harry feeling what he’s feeling, and although he may submit, _he is not a sub_ – another title that has just never sat well for me. Again, not saying it’s not awesome, it’s just not for me.
> 
> I know there are more of you out there who are like me. I’ve met you online. *waves* So while I write this for me, I write it for you too with all my love.
> 
> I hope you love this story as much as I do. The Charlie in here is one of my very favorite Tops, to date. This is a love story, Mock Style. 
> 
> As always, if not for you? Please press "X".
> 
> Updates: Yes I am still updating other stories, but I'm going to finish this one first as this is where my muse is pulled. This story is about 100K long and counting, but it is just about complete. 2.5 chapters left for me to write, and then I will get back to the others.
> 
>  **Cover Art Done by:** Nadia Polyakova
> 
>  **Find Links to her:** [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)

  
[](https://imgur.com/U4S4kDi)  


Harry just celebrated his sixteenth birthday in the privacy of his bedroom, under the threadbare covers the Dursleys gave him for Christmas the year before. They were intended as an insult, but Harry was just grateful for covers, so he let them have their laughs, while acting up some of the sadness they’d like to see – so they would not be taken away – and brought them up to his room.

He didn’t care what they thought, or what they thought about him.

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” Harry said. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

After Harry metaphorically ‘blew out the candle’, he opened his eyes to see Snape had snatched the covers off him, and loomed above him, furious. “Unacceptable. _Unacceptable!_ ”

“What have I done now?” _Cunting old, bat._

“Not you. Merlin Potter. This is… what are these?” Snape said still holding the ratty old blankets.

“Those are mine,” Harry said snatching them back. “Don’t judge me – what are you doing here, Snape? Um, _Professor_ Snape.”

Snape was looking down his long nose at Harry in a peculiar way. If Harry didn’t know any better, he’d say all the usual disdain was gone, still he looked angry. “Gather up your things, we’re leaving.”

“What? But the blood wards, sir.” As much as Harry didn’t want to go anywhere with Snape, he would rather dice flobberworms for him all summer than stay with the Dursleys another second. Unfortunately, there was the whole staying safe from Voldemort thing to worry about.

Snape sighed looking exhausted. “There is another option. C’mon. Grab your things Harry, we’re going.”

“Wait a minute, you’re not Snape,” Harry said, grabbing out his wand. His real one. The one the Dursleys thought they had was just a gnarled old stick. “Snape would never call me, Harry.”

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Snape said, catching Harry’s wand. “We don’t have time for this nonsense, Potter. Where are your things?”

“I don’t have things. Just my trunk,” Harry said pointing.

Snape shrunk his trunk, and put it in his pocket. “Take my arm, Potter.”

“What’s going on? You haven’t told me anythin—” Harry didn’t get to finish, Snape grabbed his arm, and apparated them away.

~**~

“I’m sorry, sir. Could you say that one more time?” There’s no way Harry just heard what he thought he heard. Snape had apparated them outside the castle, and Harry had to follow him across the castle grounds, barely able to keep up with the pace his long legs were travelling.

He was deposited in front of Dumbledore. “You have one chance to set this right, Headmaster, or you’ll never see either of us again,” Snape had said, and who the blazes knew what he meant by that? Then, Snape whirled himself and all his layers of black robes away. Dumbledore began to stumble out a story. It was the first time Harry saw the man, anxious.

“Severus Snape is your father Harry, and he’s taking you back from your relatives. The blood wards work for him too. As I understand it, your mother was able to weave him into the spell as well. Very talented witch your mother was.”

Harry was shocked to death, and barely knew what to say. None of this could be true, Dumbledore was having him on. “But sir, he hates me,” Harry argued

Dumbledore sighed long, and exhausted. “No, he doesn’t hate you my boy. Just the opposite, and a lot of good acting.”

Harry crossed his arms, because c’mon really, Harry’s just supposed to let it go at that?

“Severus loved your mother dearly, but well, it’s my fault really. I guilted him into spying for the Order. Yes, you heard right. He’s been a spy all this time. A double agent, working for Voldemort, and me at the same time.”

The spy part he believed, that made a lot of sense actually. “You _guilted_ Severus Snape into spying for the Order?” Harry was sure no one could guilt Snape into anything.

Dumbledore smiled. “I tried, anyway. The only sense he saw in my plan was that it was the best possibility at the time for keeping you safe, and that’s the real reason he agreed. He’s fretted about you for all of the time you’ve been alive, and largely disagrees with my care of you.”

Harry had to agree with Snape there. At sixteen, he enjoyed the benefits of getting to do what he liked, but having seen what real parents, like Ron Weasley’s, did for their children, Harry knew kids were meant to have structure and rules. They’re to the benefit of the child. _You feel more loved, rather than less._ “Then why is he so awful to me? I don’t get it. Don’t tell me all of it’s an act. Some of it’s far too real.”

Dumbledore twisted his lips. “Can’t get anything past you, can I? So like your father, you are.”

“ _Dumbledore._ ”

“Right, sorry. Your father is a stern man, and perhaps a little too strict at times. Your behavior _does_ get on his nerves, that much is real, but his disdain for you is all fabricated, one hundred percent.”

Harry huffed, not wanting to believe any of it, yet it would be nice to have a family and that bit had him open to the idea. His relatives were horrible to him. Sure some changes were made over the years, he no longer lived in a cupboard, but things still weren’t great. Did he really want his family to be Snape though? Whether he did, or not, it looked like that was what was happening. “Why now?”

Dumbledore got quiet. “He didn’t know what was going on with your other relatives, because I kept it from him. I had him believing you were an arrogant prick with a silver spoon in your mouth. He’s furious, not even speaking to me. He wants you removed immediately, and since only the blood of a relative can truly protect you, he’s it. He’s quit spying immediately and has demanded things put to rights.”

Snape quit spying for Harry? No. There must be some other nefarious reason. “If he’s so furious, why’d he allow you to break the news?” Harry said, lifting his eyebrows.

Dumbledore nodded. “For you, Harry. He knows you trust me.”

 _Trusted_ him, Harry’s not sure he can now. And Snape his biological father? His world was a bit turned upside down right now. There was a lot to process. “Well, you’ve broken the news. What now?”

“Did you want to see proof?”

Of course he did, but for some reason, he wanted it from Snape. There was nothing to say he would get it from Snape, his experiences with Snape told him this was all an elaborate scheme to finally pulverize Harry like the man seemed to want to, but something in his gut was speaking to him, a hunch. Besides, if all of this was true, he wanted to hear it from Snape personally. “I think I’d rather like to have him show me. Any other questions I have he can explain.”

“Very well. He’s asked that you meet him in his quarters.”

Brilliant. Right through Slytherin territory. It was summer, thankfully – no Slytherins to deal with, but there was always Peeves. “Thank you, sir. One more thing I would like to know from you – how long did you know?” About his relatives he meant.

“Regrettably, the whole time. Harry, I’m sorry. I know it’s no excuse, but there was a lot at stake. We needed your father, and we knew there was no way he would continue if he knew. You were the lamb; I know the lamb never likes being the lamb.”

Harry wanted to argue that he was a child, and shout other such injustices at him, but that’s really the cut and dry, and there would be no point. Dumbledore knew, and he did it anyway. Harry nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, Headmaster.”

~**~

In the years that followed, he would forgive the headmaster, because Harry believed in forgiveness and compassion for himself, and you could only have that for yourself by letting go of the actions of others that affected you, for reasons you may never truly understand.

But they were never close again.

~**~

Harry managed to make it to Snape’s, door with all of his limbs, but unfortunately his skin was blue from whatever the hell Peeves dropped on him. He was not so much worried about blue skin, as he was about heading inside, and having it out with Severus Snape, his _father._

Truth be told, Harry had always felt a burning desire to impress the man, Harry never understood, until now. Even some of his disobedience was often to get Snape’s attention. Professor Snape was the only adult who even tried to provide structure for him, subconsciously Harry appreciated it, and wanted it.

Knowing Snape was his father was going to make the need for his attention so much worse, Harry just knew. That sounded like enormous pressure. Maybe it was better to start the bar low, he could head straight back to Dumbledore, and see if he would let him into Gryffindor tower. He could go to bed, and ignore everything he’d heard tonight. The professor might try to chase after him, but Harry was good at thwarting Snape, if he did say so himself. This way the professor wouldn’t expect too much. _Good idea, Harry._

Right then, he’d turn around, and head straight back to Dumbledore. He would then need to write to Hermione, so she could remind him of the incantation to get rid of the blue. As he’s mid-turning-heel, the door to Snape’s quarters opened, and looming above him for the second time that night, was the dark Potions Master, supposedly the one who helped give him life.

Snape grabbed his collar, and dragged him inside, shutting the door tightly. “You’re blue, Potter. Why in Merlin’s name are you blue?” he said stalking off like a whirlwind, and to his cupboards looking for something.

“Your lousy Slytherin poltergeist did this to me. It’s a wonder I’m in one piece. You couldn’t have met me in Dumbledore’s office?” Harry glared at his father, crossing his arms. They hadn’t talked about a thing yet, but the feeling in the air was different. Already, something had changed between them. Subconsciously, Harry had already begun the testing process, as children are prone to do, even when they hadn’t grown up away from their parents. Harry liked the immediate and easy comfort he felt.

“Merlin, spare me,” he said returning his robes floating behind him. “Peeves does not belong to any house; we don’t actually know where he comes from. Drink this.”

Harry accepted the flask taking a whiff. “That’s vile.”

“I said drink it, not smell it.”

“How do I know this hasn’t been poisoned?” Harry didn’t really think it had been. He just felt he should ask. Not only did Snape feel different, he was acting different too. He seemed relaxed, which felt odd to say about the cantankerous Potions Master.

Snape smiled like he was amused with him. “You don’t, but if you fancy looking like a, what do muggles call them? Right, Smurfs. If you fancy looking like a Smurf, far be it from me to stop you.”

Snape knew what a smurf was…? Wait, not important right now. He was distracted from the real issue - Snape was his father! And another thing, maybe he didn’t need, bliming, bleeding, bloody Snape. He shoved the flask back. “I’ll get Hermione to tell me the incantation, thank you very much. Worked the last time.”

“Of course there was a ‘last time.’” Snape shoved it back. “I’m sure it did, but this time, the incantation won’t work. This is the handiwork of your Weasley twins. They always get in here sometime before start of term, and load Peeves up with their latest inventions. This is a new formula – Argus’s cat had an unfortunate run in with a blue balloon bomb last week. You need the potion.”

Harry had half a mind to stay blue, and to try his luck with Hermione, but if Snape was telling the truth, he’d have to come crawling back to him for the potion, and that would be worse than downing the vile thing now, and take his chances. Ugh, fine. Harry chugged it back, making retching sounds afterward. “ _Disgusting._ Can’t you make them taste like cherries, or something else nice?” He looked at his hand flipping it over and over. “Why’s it not working?”

“Give it a moment, Potter. It’s a potion, it will take a bit of time to get into your system. While we wait, have a seat.”

Harry noticed there was tea and biscuits waiting by the fire. Right. Snape had been expecting him. Huh, so homey and nice. Or was Snape just trying to lull him into a false sense of security? Harry sat down, but his nerves were a bit frayed, and he was on his guard. “Do we really have to talk about anything? Couldn’t we just enjoy this nice tea together?” Harry wasn’t good at talking, and it was freaking weird having Snape look at him like… well like, maybe he did actually care about Harry.

Harry knew Snape’s ire well and right now wasn’t it, instead he looked more like a concerned Darth Vader.

Snape sat down across from Harry and poured them both tea. “We need to talk, whether we like it or not. It will be uncomfortable, it could get heated, but we need to talk, Harry.”

Harry’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the man calling him by his first name. It startled him, but only for a second, because really, it was kinda nice, and relaxed him some. Can he live in this world, even just for a minute where he was getting the father he dreamed about when he was cold in his lonely cupboard? Harry didn’t care who his father was, as long as the man would be _his_ father.

Snape as a father was likely to be a nightmare. He’d be so strict for starters. Ugh, was he going to have to learn every potion there ever was? No. _No!_ He wouldn’t do it.

Then Harry remembered, Snape was a Slytherin and if he truly was a spy for Voldemort, he’d be good at elaborate tricks. What if Snape locked him in a worse cupboard? That’s it, that’s what he’s doing. Taking back his parental rights just so he can inflict the abuse he’s always wanted to!

“Calm down, Potter. I’m not going to do whatever it is you’re winding yourself up about.”

Harry glared. “It’s not like I don’t have good reason to get wound up.”

Snape seemed genuinely regretful. “You have every reason. We have much to discuss and I don’t presume we will repair sixteen years’ worth of wounds in one night. Not to mention, you have a bedtime, which we’ll need to respect.”

“Bedtime? I don’t have a… oh.” Harry got it. Snape was giving him a bedtime.

“Ten o’clock on school nights, eleven on the weekends, and midnight when you win at Quidditch,” he explained with sly eyes. “For the rest of the summer, you may stay up until eleven.”

“Why later when we win?”

“Don’t you want to be able to attend the victory party as long as possible?”

True, but Harry didn’t think Snape would care about something like that. _Why would he care about something like that?_ Harry, nodded.

“I’m electing not to wait until we sort through what we need to, to begin parenting you. My parental rights have been restored, and you need structure yesterday. I will make rules for you, and you will follow them whether you like me, or not. And I would obey me if I were you. I’ll be able to tell if you’re getting sleep, or not, and the last thing a child wants is his father coming to check on him in front of his peers. If I have to speak with you about it too many times, there will be punishment.”

That took Harry’s breath away. He thought he should be arguing, perhaps telling Snape to stuff his bedtime nonsense, all his rule nonsense for that matter, but he did none of that. It was nice to have someone care. If anything, Snape seemed to pinpoint the most effective way to make Harry feel safe, and looked after. “Yes, sir.”

Snape sipped his tea, and Harry did the same staring at him, with more than a little awe. A sense of brightness washed over him, and though he had no reason to let go of his suspicions, the little orphaned boy inside of him who wanted this to be true and work out so badly spoke up. “A-Are you really my father?”

“I am, and I plan to prove it to you. If you are anything like me, and I have observed that you are, innately you’ll be suspicious, and require a substantial amount of proof. I have access to your birth certificate, and there are potions for proving paternity. You will require both.” Snape doesn’t say why. “I will provide any other proof you need. You may even view my memories should you wish.”

Harry did want to see the proof, but that Snape would go through this much fanfare with such confidence, Harry had the sneaking suspicion what the proof would tell him. “You were so awful to me though,” Harry said, and can’t help the wobble in his voice.

“I know. I am regretful. Rest assured, I will make it up to you, and we will see the family therapist about it,” Snape said. “Both separately, and together.”

“Family therapist?” Snape was willing to do therapy with him? That alone was more than any adult had done for him. Maybe… maybe there was hope.

“You’ll meet her this week, and we will have weekly sessions together. Her family has counselled the Prince family for generations. We’ll choose another day for you to go on your own as well, and for me.”

“Prince? Aren’t we Snape?” Maybe Harry was jumping on the bandwagon a little quick here, but what did he have to lose? If this didn’t work out, he was no worse off. Well, unless Snape was going to feed him to Naghini, or something, but that was seemingly less likely all the time.

“Merlin, no. Snape is an alias, used for my spying days, which are now over, effective immediately.”

Snape, wasn’t even Snape? The world must be ending. “Have you really quit spying? For me?” The golden trio had mostly suspected Snape of working for Voldemort, not spying for Dumbledore if Harry was honest. To learn that not only was he a spy, but that he was giving up spying for Harry on the same night, Harry just couldn’t begin to comprehend it all.

“Indeed I have. You need me, and that’s more important than the whole world.”

Harry barely knew what to say to that. Was it possible he had a real parent, to care that much about him? “What about snake face?”

“We will be limited as to where we can go, until the war is over, but I’m as safe as anyone else at Hogwarts, and anywhere really. You’re safest with me. I have already got someone to be my replacement. Things will work out. Voldemort isn’t going to win this one, Harry.”

He was so confident, like a superhero. Harry wanted to believe him, but he still had questions. “But your dark mark.”

Snape, Prince? Severus. Harry settled on that for the time being. Severus slid his robes up revealing his pale, bare arm. “Gone. Most magic can be undone. As much as I wanted to protect you, and your mother, I wouldn’t have done so in a way that would never allow me to get back to you. I made sure I knew how that thing could be removed. As you can see, it worked.”

Harry’s kind of touched. Severus has set them up for family therapy, and is rather sentimental about things. He heard about Harry’s treatment by his mother’s relatives, and quit spying in a second to take him away from them, something not even Dumbledore had done. He could have been living at Hogwarts this whole time.

In return, Harry was willing to work on forgiveness for Severus’s harsh treatment, so long as Severus didn’t do it anymore. _Harry won’t tolerate it anymore._ But sod it! He wanted this. Maybe he’s fucking crazy, but yeah, he truly wanted this. Even if Severus was strict, and occasionally terrifying, Harry was getting the sense there was so much more to him that would balance him out.

“In light of all this, I must forbid you from participating in the war, any more than you have.”

“But the prophecy.”

Severus shook his head. “Most don’t understand the true nature of prophecy to begin with. Prophecy is only a _potential_ future. It’s the destiny side of the coin with the other being free will. Free will is the contradiction to prophecy and a contradiction, in reality cannot exist. In order for free will to thread itself into destiny, you must be able to change events. We change the future, by exiting. We make our own rules by refusing to obey the will of another.”

“So we just, exit the war?”

“We have done more than our fair share, son. It is time for others to step up, and they already have.”

“It feels wrong to abandon everyone though.”

“We aren’t. We’ve done all we can and because we’ve done so much, others want us to have this opportunity to live. Our families were torn apart, many murdered. It’s time for us to have some moments, in case they are numbered. We can exit the war, but there’s always possibility we won’t escape it. As your father, I want you to have this. I want you to understand you are more than a lamb for a cause. That your life is yours and yours alone; it’s not meant for others Harry.”

Harry barely knew what to say to that. There were a lot of concepts in what Severus had said to grasp. He had a feeling they would be dealing with them in therapy.

“Harry, my child, there is only so much the world can ask from you. It’s already taken a lot, I hope you can allow some of what was taken to be returned to you.”

That was some big stuff. Too big for tonight. But Harry did have a few more curious questions, he thought were easier to traverse for now.

“James Potter, why him? I thought he bullied you, and that was why you hated him, and in turn me.”

“He did, and then apologized shortly after. We became good mates. Lily was better friends with him than I was at first, and he was a formidable wizard.”

Harry could sense a little more there too, that perhaps there was something deeper to Severus’s relationship with James, but first he needed to know. “I was born before you left?”

“Yes.” Severus hardened. “I’m sorry, Harry. Thinking of that time still hurts. I hope you can forgive a little hesitancy about it. I hate thinking about all the years I lost with you, and about losing your mother along with James, and other good friends.”

“Would you rather talk about something else?” Harry found he was suddenly enjoying the conversation, and didn’t want it to end.

“I’ll be fine, Harry. Ask what you need to.”

“Was there any more to … I mean was James… Did James, ugh.” Harry didn’t know how to ask, and the relationship he had with James was really Severus’s business, but after having grown up idolizing a man you thought was your father, it was hard to just think he might be an actor set to play your father.

Severus smiled. “Your mother, James and I were a family together in the end. Prince family rules dictated I needed to take on a spouse suitable for the Prince family name. I think your grandfather would have approved of either, but James and I weren't together at that time, it happened to be Lily first. It's a long story, but for now we'll say James came into the marriage later. The decision to have you was always the three of us. He would have liked for you to consider him _Dad_.”

That was, well, perfect considering the circumstances. _Huh, what would that have been like? Having two dads, and a mum?_

“Do you have other questions, Harry?”

“Loads, which we probably won’t get to all of them tonight, but I would like to know what this means going forward.” Harry squirmed in his seat. “Are we going to acknowledge our, um, relation?”

Severus nodded. “Absolutely. I am going to be your father, in every way. You need a proper family, and a proper parent. No one looks after you, that’s going to change.”

The way Severus was looking at him said all kinds of stuff, and Harry knew he was probably going to get hit with a bunch of rules, but also a lot of love and care, and that was fine with him. Still he had to ask. “What if I don’t want it?” Harry said. He’d always wanted a family, but family wasn’t a word he could trust.

“You don’t have much choice, I’m afraid. I still have full parental rights, since my name is on your proper birth certificate. Harry Potter is also an alias. As you know, a wizard doesn’t reach majority until he’s twenty-five. You’re stuck with me until then, Potter,” he explained, not sorry about it.

“Why do you keep calling me Potter then?” Harry said, annoyed. If Harry was to be his son, why call him by his fake name?

“It’s what you’re used to.”

“You could call me Harry.”

“You assume Harry is your real name.”

“Isn’t it?”

Severus shook his head. “Not exactly. You’re Emersyn Severus James – Emersyn for your mother’s father, and Severus my name, as per wizarding tradition, since you are the Prince family heir. James for your dad. We thought Harry was a clever alias for you. Emersyn is on the tree of relations to the name Harry. Distantly, but if you follow the German version of the name Harry, Heim, it leads to Emersyn.” Severus smiled clearly proud about their cunning.

“Am I no longer Harry Potter?” Because Harry was kinda freaking out. It was one thing to find out your professor was actually your biological father and maybe have to change your last name, but to not be Harry Potter at all? that was losing a whole identity.

“I think you’ll always be Harry Potter, just as I will always be Severus Snape. We can decide what we’d like to do with that much of it. However, our roles to each other will change. You’ll be my son, Harry and I will be your father. It’s best you refer to me as such.”

Of all of it, that’s the part Harry minded the least, looked forward to even. Harry wanted a real parent. It was his greatest wish as a little boy. Regardless of any other apprehensions he might have, Harry was most afraid of finally getting a Father only to be denied everything that went with that. Declaring him as Father was a stamp of ownership, and he wanted that no matter what their past had been.

“Prince men and women are fairly territorial,” Severus went on to explain. “Now that I can, I’m letting the world know you’re my son. I’m grateful to James for what he did, allowing you to use his name, and influence, but you’re also mine, and people will know.”

Harry nodded, feeling glad. “F-Father is your preference, sir?”

“It is. Princes are fairly formal, as you will soon learn. But I don’t mind Papa for less formal times. I’m just not really the _Dad_ sort, like Arthur Weasley. I rather think James would have been the _Dad_ type,” Severus mused.

Harry sipped more of his tea thinking about everything his father had to say. “So I could still refer to him as, Dad then?”

“Of course, Harry. He most certainly was your dad, that hasn’t changed. Do you have any other burning questions for me?”

“Not for tonight, sir.” They’d already covered a lot Harry needed to process.

“It’s fast approaching bedtime, I want you to have enough time to brush your teeth, and anything else you need to do. I’ll show you to your room.”

“Room?”

“Come.”

Harry followed Snape through the small dungeon quarters down a hall and to the right. Inside was a plain room, with a double bed, a desk, and set of drawers. His trunk was at the end of the bed, back to its original size. It wasn’t much, but it had potential. All of it a mega step up from living at the Dursleys’. One thing that stood out from the rest of the stark room, was the plethora of comforters, including a patchwork quilt that looked handmade. “It’s not much yet, Albus put it together for us while I came to fetch you with the help of the house elves, but we can order whatever you need, and we’ll make it nice. We have a much nicer home I will bring you to when it can be arranged. You will have your own room there too.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. “Thank you, sir.”

“You may use the loo across the hall to get ready for bed, you can use the mirror there to confirm you are no longer a Smurf.”

That prompted Harry to look at his skin, which had returned to its usual color. “Hey, I’m not blue anymore.”

“Nor are you poisoned,” Severus said, with a giant smile Harry’d never seen before. “Wonder of wonders.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “All I’ve learned is that you take your time with your victims. Lull them into a false sense of security.”

“Get to bed, Potter,” Severus said, but he was smiling, which was really starting to weird Harry out.

~Four Weeks Later~

The weird thing about living with Severus, was that it wasn’t weird.

A lot happened in a month. Severus showed him his birth certificate, and verified it with a paternity potion, which involved both Harry’s and Severus’s blood. At the end, Harry was more than satisfied about the truth of his paternity. Frankly, he was happy about it. No Severus hadn’t been kind to him, but when looking back through his actions, they always had a base of care and worry, they were overlaid with the nasty parts, which Harry was coming to understand was cover. Still, he had to experience that, and it wasn’t pleasant, but that’s what the therapy was for, and it was already helping loads. Their therapist, Dorine, was excellent.

Actually, things were moving smoothly with his father. The man was strict, which came as no surprise, but Harry already felt loved and cared for, beyond comprehension sometimes. His father had the ability to mix his severity with love in a way that worked for Harry. Having new rules, and restrictions pointed out how much he lacked them. Rules brought him freedom in an odd way. Without having to make so many decisions on his own, it left room for Harry to relax in between.

In just four sessions of therapy together, plus four each on their own, they’d hashed out a lot of stuff. Not to mention, Harry was already pretty good at not living in the past, forgiving, and letting things go, which went a long way to healing. It made no sense to Harry to hang onto something that wasn’t real. He’d had feelings, the feelings went through him, and he could let it go without dwelling, merely by _choosing_ to. All of his father’s actions showed a real commitment to healing what had been wounded between them and that was what Harry decided to focus on. Focusing on mistakes seemed counterproductive to a happy life in general.

Harry was even allowed to shout at his father during sessions to get his frustrations out, so it didn’t live in his body, or his mind. Getting the pent-up feelings out of his body like that went a long way to healing from the past, even if the sessions were hard for him and his father.

It paid off. Harry found they quickly grew an easy comfort with the other, since they found they were alike in many ways, which meant they could butt heads sometimes. But overall it was a good thing. They had the same dry and inappropriate humour; in only a month they’d developed quite a few inside jokes.

“Really Papa, broccoli again? If you’re trying to starve me, at least have the courtesy the Durselys had, and tell me to my face.”

“If I wanted to starve you Potter, I’d do a far better job than they did. Eat your broccoli.”

“Is it because it’s green? Merlin it is, isn’t it? Broccoli is a Slytherin vegetable.”

Severus couldn’t keep a straight face and laughed, which his father had a pleasant laugh Harry enjoyed, especially when it was because of something he said. From then on, they sorted all their food into houses, giving and deducting faux points when they were presented with a dish they either liked, or were offended by.

Things could have gone another way, if Harry’d let them, but he wasn’t that sort of person. Harry didn’t want to dwell on the shit parts of his life, he’d rather be playful about them. He learned from them and it made him who he was. In fact, he hated the times in therapy when his father broke down, regretful for decisions he made he thought were right at the time, only to find out that they were not.

This is not to say Harry never felt upset about his previous circumstances, but he saw the new opportunity before him, and rather than waste even more time, he chose to seize the day.


	2. Snape's My Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 25, 2020  
> ______________
> 
> The title of this chapter is a line in the chapter that cracks me up! 
> 
> I thought all should know, I'm _really_ going to glaze over war stuff. It's ongoing in the background, the readers gets an update about stuff, but the story is not about the war like it was in the books. Sorry! 
> 
> Wait, who am I apologizing to? We don't care about the war, weeeEEEeeee, care about spankings and other such wonderful nonsense :) 
> 
> Some characters don't appear in this story. Not because I didn't like or want them, they just didn't come to be and I didn't want to force the issue with my muse. This story is already over 100K, so yeah just how it worked out. 
> 
> No Charlie yet, he doesn't make it on scene until chapter 4 or 5, but we do get to see a spanking in this chapter! 
> 
> I posted a short blog about my eye strain here [LINK](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/01/25/bad-bad-mock/) and what that means about updating. TL;DR I will still be updating everything and posting this on Sunday nights as promised in previous blog, but must take more breaks due to eye strain, which I am working on. Got my blue light blocking glasses ordered, taking my liver supps, and doing my exercises! That day with the 30K written in one day PR was not helpful to Mock's poor peepers.
> 
> This was supposed to go out at midnight, but Mock's going to bed soon! Enjoy :)

When school began, Harry moved up to Gryffindor tower, with the assurance from his father he was welcome ‘home’ anytime. They still had not gotten the opportunity to travel to Prince Manor, but Severus promised him that was in the works too, and they would before long.

After the welcome feast, when everyone was settled up in their dorms, Harry knew he needed to break the news to his friends. He’d had a whole month to figure out how to approach it, but he’d still come up with nothing good. His father was pretty adamant about letting the world know, meaning everyone would find out soon enough, perhaps he should just tell everyone now? He did it over a game of exploding snap in the common room on the first night. “Snape’s my dad,” he blurted out.

That set off a cacophony of responses. Harry didn’t feel like dealing with any of it, so he got up and began toward bed. His father had been clear about bedtimes, and it was getting close to his anyway. “Wait, Harry!” That was Hermione, stopping him before he went up to the boy’s dormitory.

Harry spun around. “What?”

“Talk to me, please. What happened?”

Harry was aware of the time ticking past his prescribed bedtime, but his father was going to have to suck it up. He needed to talk to his friends. Ron joined the two of them, as Harry launched into the details. Following his bedtime was going to be hard wasn’t it? It wasn’t as hard in the summer, with his father telling him it was time for bed, but being in charge of this kind of thing for himself wasn’t Harry’s forte.

“Rough news, mate,” Ron said.

“Ron,” Hermione scolded.

“Hermine, it’s Snape. _Snape!_ Didn’t you hear? He’s going to be hexed every day and twice on Sundays,” Ron said.

“Oh Ron. Don’t listen to him Harry.”

“It’s not like that. It’s, okay yeah he’s a strict sort of parent, but it’s nice to have a someone, even if it’s bloody Snape,” Harry said. He was trying to be a bit cool, not wanting to admit to Ron how much he was enjoying having a parent even when there was rules and consequences. The whole thing could go tits up at some point, but he had a real father now, who was really trying, and just the thought kindled excitement in his belly.

“Of course,” Hermione said.

“If you need a someone, Harry, I’m sure I could get my parents to adopt you. They love you. Anything’s better than Snape.”

Was Ron right? Was anything better than Snape? Maybe he’d let the excitement run away on him? Maybe he was delusional? Maybe Snape paid the therapist to confund him without his knowing? “It’s decided, this is terrible. I’m leaving.”

They were empty words though, Harry couldn’t leave the school. Not unless he wanted Voldemort’s minions after him. There was also that confunded or not, Harry was enjoying what he had now.

“Ron stop it. Harry, you’ve got an unpleasant history with Snape, sure. But he hasn’t done anything unforgivable. I think you two can work it out. Not to mention, he’s been the one saving your arse all these years. That counts for something.”

“Yeah, yeah, Hermione. Whatever about that. I’m more concerned what kinds of punishments he’ll get for not following Snape’s rules. He’ll be in detention for life,” Ron said.

“Do you think?” Harry said. Truth be told, he’d got so excited at the prospect of having a parent at all, he didn’t consider stuff like that. This was why he had Ron in his life, and Harry was glad for it. He needed to be prepared.

“No,” Hermione said, while Ron said, “yes.”

Harry appreciated them both, but it was now a few minutes past his bedtime, and he didn’t want to let his father down on the first night sleeping in the tower. “Look, I gotta go to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

Thankfully they don’t ask about him heading off to bed early, and it’s odd but, laying there knowing he was in bed because someone said he had to be felt a little cozier, like he’d been tucked in.

~**~

The next day, Harry was very aware of his father’s eyes on him at breakfast. He didn’t know what it meant, but he thought he should take less pastries, and more eggs, and maybe some vegetable hash. Ron gave him a look that said, _‘what you doin’, mate?’_ and Harry gestured with his eyes toward the head table.

“Oh, right. Guess he’ll be after you now. It’s weird, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t argue that.

Harry escaped his father’s watchful eye until after lunch (his father seemed to be missing from the Hall at lunch) when Harry had potions. He made sure to straighten his tie, and comb a hand through his messy hair before he entered, wanting to make a good impression.

When Harry entered the potion’s classroom, he was in for another surprise, the man seemed to have undergone a transformation overnight. Sure he was still severe, and stern, but the anger that seemed to consume him before had dissipated. That much went a long way in calming Harry’s nerves, but Harry wasn’t able to relax. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He had a parent now, and even Snape was better than his last situation. At least he got fed in this one, and Severus seemed to care about what happened to him. All of this was a step up even if Ron was right and he spent the rest of his life in detention.

The more time Harry spent looking at him, the more he realized his appearance _had_ changed some. His hair was silky instead of greasy, and the bags around his eyes were gone – Snape had quite a nice complexion – his nose, while still prominent on his face, looked regal instead of the crooked thing it once was. Even his stature was pronounced in a way that was beautiful, and striking, rather than merely looming, though Harry had a feeling the man would still be able to loom with just cause. All of the changes served make the man lighter and quite attractive, really. Harry wouldn’t got as far as to call him friendly, Severus was too severe to ever be called that, but perhaps he could be considered a tad more approachable.

The students seemed to notice as well, and were a little more relaxed.

When Harry took his seat, Severus acknowledged him with a small smile, but thankfully not too much fanfare. Harry didn’t think he could handle that just yet, during school. Severus did come by his and Ron’s station while they were setting up. “Mr. Weasley, might I borrow your lab partner for a moment?”

But wait, Mr. Weasley’s lab partner was Harry! _Say no, Ron. Say no._

Ron swallowed, like he was swallowing a giant lump. “Yes, sir.”

_Traitorous Bastard!_

“Good. Mr. Potter, a word.”

Harry’s stomach swooped into a bottomless abyss, but he followed his father to the back of the room, and to the office adjacent the potions classroom. _Here it is,_ Harry thought, the point where Severus took back everything from the summer. Maybe he realized how much work Harry was going to be, and he was better off not taking on a sixteen-year-old boy.

Severus did none of those things. When they were alone, Severus went to work fixing Harry’s tie, his hair, and straightening his robes, which Harry allowed because it felt kinda nice to have a parent do this for him, but Harry drew the line when Snape pulled out his handkerchief. He knew what parents did with those – he’d seen Mrs. Weasley in action – and Snape was _not_ wetting that with his saliva and wiping Harry’s face with it. “All right, all right, shove off, sir!”

“You can’t show up to class looking like you’ve just rolled out of bed. Here,” Severus said, handing Harry his personal handkerchief, and gesturing for him to wipe the corner of his mouth. Severus was scolding, but he didn’t sound angry.

Harry glared, but he had enjoyed the doting overall. He’d never had that, and it was kind of nice if overbearing. Harry supposed it made sense for Severus to be that sort of a parent, since he was that sort of a person. He was earnest about his care of Harry, and Harry realized in that moment, he’d let Ron wind him up. Severus was not going to abandon him, or given him life-long detention (probably) and he could relax some. “I can do better, sir,” Harry said wiping his face.

“I expect no less. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry handed the handkerchief back. “Thank you.”

His father smiled at him. “I’ve watched you a long while now. You don’t take care of yourself, perhaps it’s because you don’t know how, or that you don’t find it important? Either way I’m going to teach you.”

Harry nodded, biting his lip, unsure what to say. Severus wasn’t wrong, but Harry couldn’t say why he didn’t, except that saving the world seemed to have taken priority even beyond his own needs. _Fucking Dumbledore._ That man was a contributor, wasn’t he? Harry was now realizing all the ways in which he was a lamb.

Severus carded a hand through Harry’s hair. “Once the glamours are off, this will be easier to manage. James never could keep his hair tamed. Prince hair is far more well-behaved.”

“Glamours, sir?”

Severus nodded. “I imagine you won’t look too much different. Sort of like, did you notice the differences in me today?”

Harry nodded. He had and while they did make all the difference, at the same time, it was just small things, nothing groundbreaking.

“Like that. Subtle changes to influence what people want to see, but not huge changes overall. Don’t worry, I can see you have your mother’s nose,” Severus said, winking. “But biologically, you were made from your mother and I, and so you will have our traits, rather than your dad’s.”

“When will we do that?” Harry said. He hoped he looked something of Severus – yeah maybe not the nose – but he wanted to look like they belonged together as a family.

“At the weekend. You and I will finally be taking a trip home, our real home. I want to show you around, and we have some things to discuss. For now, we should get back before they begin, and blow up my classroom.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Harry, remember we’ve got our therapy session today after school. Meet me at my quarters.”

Right, today was the day they had their weekly appointment with the family therapist. Merlin, things were moving fast, Harry could barely keep up. At the same time, he’s not sure he wanted things to move slower. He couldn’t help the voice at the back of his mind telling him this was all a dream that he didn’t have a parent alive and well, wanting to take care of him.

If Severus was all in, so was Harry. There were still things to discover, and work out, but it looked as if they would get through them together. “I’ll be there, sir.”

~**~

While Harry had his moments of profound wisdom, engendered from growing up like he did, he was still prone to some brat-like behavior. Also, Harry did need to be reminded of the rules, not used to having rules and someone to hold him accountable, but so far, he had not been punished, only minor and moderate scoldings, which were enough to have him polishing up his act. He did want to behave for his father, but Harry was still a teenager, and the lure of _just one more game_ of exploding snap on a school night was too tempting a potion.

Severus did notice, as he told Harry he would, and at breakfast one morning, he received a note from his father to meet him in his rooms after classes were done. Harry froze upon seeing the note. It wasn’t a mean note, it was actually innocuous as far as notes go. Severus, would have been within his parental rights to send a _howler_ as Mrs. Weasley was prone to doing, yet it was polite, to the point, altogether unobtrusive.

But while Severus had claimed to watch Harry all these years, Harry had done the same with Severus, and he knew when he was in trouble with the one Severus Snape. “Harry? What’s the matter, mate?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, the hair that _was_ much tamer now that the glamours were off. Severus had been right about that too. There weren’t big changes in his appearance. His nose was his mother’s, as well as his stark, green eyes. The shape of his face did become slightly more angled, and to his delight, he no longer required glasses, but he opted to wear them with non-corrective lenses, so as not to freak everyone out just yet, allowing them to get used to the other changes.

The taming of his hair ended up being the thing that made the most impact. His Potter rat’s nest had become signature. With it so straight and tame, he took on some of that regal appearance his father had, the Prince look, and they looked like father and son so much, people got it immediately when they were together. Hermione commented there was a way his eyes and lips frowned down now that seemed to give him the same severity as their resident potion’s master, which Harry thought was poppycock, until he’d accidently scared some first years on a grouchy morning.

His favorite change was the modest streaks of red through his hair, that were best seen in sunlight. It was for that reason Harry began growing his hair out, even if some joked it was so he could be even more like his father. Harry didn’t mind the teasing. Maybe there was a little truth to it as well. Harry was growing to like his father a great deal, and felt a rush of pride when he was compared to and declared _like_ him.

It made getting this note all the more devastating. He would have to suffer his father’s disappointment, and so early on. Harry had hoped they’d be father and son for more than a handful of weeks before he’d get taken to task.

He handed Ron the note.

“ _Harry, please report straight to my quarters after school. Father_.” Ron looked up. “I don’t get it, Harry. You look like you’re having a heart attack, this note has the look of _you’re invited for tea._ ”

“I’m not. First of all, it’s Tuesday, not Thursday. We meet every Thursday for family therapy,” Harry explained.

“Which still blows my mind if you ask me, but go on.”

“If it’s not a reminder note for therapy, the note is more pleasant, and less clinical. The word _report_ is on there, like he would tell someone to report for detention.”

“He is very stern. You sure he’s not just being stern?”

Ron was right, it was possible, but while his father was stern, when he wanted to ‘hang out’ he was much less formal about it, if still somewhat formal and he didn’t use the word _report_. Plus, Harry had been spoken to by his father three times this week about getting enough sleep. It was showing, and his father had pulled him aside to see if Harry had been having trouble getting to sleep, and could he help? The truth was, Harry could go to sleep fine, he just wasn’t _going_ to sleep, and instead playing too much exploding snap.

He admitted as much to his father, and received long lectures, with his father looking down his patrician nose at him, eyes full of concern, displeasure apparent. Harry had apologized and sworn up and down it wouldn’t happen again, but then it did, the two more times. The third time, wasn’t as much of a scolding as it was a warning. “If you show up to one more class looking like you haven’t slept in weeks, you’re going over my knee for a sound spanking. Perhaps that will have effect on you, since my words are meaningless.”

Harry knew Severus was always good to his word, it wasn’t that he didn’t believe his father would spank him, it just seemed kinda mythical when it had never been done before. Also, the threat of a spanking seemed, so normal, and just like the other kids. Not that he _wanted_ to be spanked, but knowing someone cared enough to take you to task gave him a bit of a warm feeling in the midst of the dread.

Then again, Ron had more experience with parents than Harry had. Maybe Harry was being paranoid? Harry chanced peaking up at his father, who was looking at him to make sure he received his missive, and the look of displeasure on his face told Harry all he needed to know. He gave his father a firm nod, to say he would be there to get wrung out. “Nope, I’m in trouble,” he told Ron.

Hermione sat down, hearing his last comment. “Good. I hope this is about your terrible sleeping habits. Your mother should sort you out too, Ronald,” Hermione said.

“Sod off, Hermione. I’ve already got a mother and Harry has a father. Leave the nagging to them.”

For several intense moments, Hermione looked like she wanted to hex Ron, and Harry would say she’d be within her rights for a comment like that, but she _was_ being a little too mother hen for both their liking, so Harry went with silence, which she appreciated just as much. “Boys! I’ve had it with you two. Next time you’re hexed don’t come crying to me.” She grabbed a breakfast sandwich, and stormed off.

“Should we go after her?” Harry asked.

“Naw, she’ll cool off,” Ron said, but Harry wasn’t so sure. “We can apologize later. We’ve got more important things to deal with. If you are in trouble with Snape, you might want to consider leaving the country. We need to plan this out. I think Mexico is nice at this time of year.”

He and Ron continued on, making plans that would never come to fruition, but it felt nice to do something so normal, as figure out how to avoid the impending doom of a parent.

When his last class ended, Harry gathered his books. Ron wished him a warm farewell. “It’s been nice knowing you mate. If you do live, come find me.”

Ron was dramatic, but it’s how Harry felt right now too. He headed through Slytherin, which had been absent of Slytherin cronies throwing hexes of late. He knew his father had something to do with that. Ever since they’d announced their relation, the Slytherins had been hesitant anyway, to mess with their Head of House’s son. This didn’t stop everyone, but it called off a good number. Anyone left stupid enough to do such a thing, would deal with Severus, and it looked like whatever he’d done to further their good behaviour was working for the time being.

Harry almost wished for a hex now, something to get him out of having to receive, _oh Merlin_ a spanking from his father.

Harry took a breath and muttered to himself, as he reached out a hand to touch the door. His magical signature was keyed in with the wards, and would allow him admittance to his father’s quarters. Inside, he put his books down. The place was already a little homier, and showed evidence that Harry was part of Severus’s life. At the therapist’s suggestion, they’d hung pictures, both separate (Harry’d submitted a few of him and his quidditch exploits, plus one of him and his best friends) and together (they’d begun a tradition of having some taken together).

Harry also had some clothes here, in his room. He hadn’t stayed overnight since he’d moved up to the tower, but he was invited to hang out in the space whenever he wanted. He did not have to be invited, even though the therapist recommended Severus do so, to encourage Harry’s comfort in stopping by even when Severus wasn’t there.

When Harry’d received the award for VIP in quidditch the weekend previously, Severus insisted they display the medal he’d received on the wall in his quarters, to add more ‘Harry’ to the place. The red and gold, Gryffindor blanket had been a surprise from his father, and it now hung-over Severus’s couch, and Harry had his own pair of slippers stowed under said couch for when he was down visiting, and his feet got cold.

He noted the book he’d forgotten down here two nights ago, when he’d come down to have some quiet, still sitting on the table. Severus didn’t like clutter, but he’d clearly left it out specially, so Harry could find yet more evidence of himself there, which was nice.

Looking around at these bits and pieces of him here _was_ a comfort, and he’d make sure to mention it on Thursday at their session. _Okay Harry, time to face the music._ Harry knew his father would know he’d entered, but he still announced himself. “Father? It’s me. Harry.”

The door to his father’s home office opened. “In here, Harry.”

Harry entered, and attempted to be charming. Maybe he could charm his way out of this spanking. “You wanted to see me?” he said, smiling.

Severus leaned back, and Harry could already read the ‘oh really’ in his eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday, Potter. Sit.” His father still referred to him as Potter on occasion, and it served as another kind of comfort to him. There had been so many changes, having his father keep _Potter_ brought some normal to things in a way Harry couldn’t articulate. Even though it was currently being used to inform him that he’d gotten on his father’s nerves by disobeying him more than three times, Harry still liked it.

“Worth a try. Look, I already know what you want to speak to me about, and I understand why you’re put out with me.” He would go with a different approach. Maybe that would get him out of this spanking. If Father saw how mature he was in accepting where he’d gone wrong, perhaps that would be all the penance, need happen.

His father steepled his hands. “Do proceed. I’m always down for some amusement,” he said in that smooth voice of his.

Hmmmm, or not. Harry would give it his best go, anyway.

“It’s the bedtime thing.” He used the most mature voice he could muster. “I’ve not been good about it, I know, but I’ll start fresh tonight. It’s just the guys, we haven’t spent much time together and they want me to hangout.”

Severus nodded. “I see. You’re not getting enough social time, so you’re sacrificing sleep to get it?”

When his father put it like that, it didn’t sound as reasonable as he’d made it sound. “I guess?”

Severus sighed. “I’m sure to you this seems reasonable. This is where I come in. I’m sorry you’re not getting enough social time, perhaps we should go over your timetable, to see where you might find better opportunities with friends, but allow me to make myself clear, you are not permitted to use the time you’re supposed to be spending in bed on social calls. Your bedtime is non-negotiable.”

Screw mature. Harry decided to go one hundred percent teenager. “But it’s so early, sir. Only the first years even have bedtimes. I’m in sixth year,” he complained. If he was being honest his staying up past ‘bedtime’ might have a bit to do with that, a protest to having been given a bedtime in the first place. He had a strong inkling Severus knew too.

“I’m perfectly aware of what year you’re in. Furthermore, none of the other students are my son, which is the only student in Gryffindor I’m concerned with. You have a sleep debt Mr. Potter, and it will be paid. Once I am satisfied, we’ll discuss a half an hour increase across the board, but you will earn it doing as told, not by putting up a silent protest. You won’t get anything from me misbehaving.” Severus was all strict father figure at the moment, and Harry’d got the message.

“Yes, sir.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t let it go at a lecture this time. You’ve been forthright with belligerence on the matter, I’ve given you ample warnings, hence, you’ve earned yourself a spanking, which I hope will drive the lesson home.”

That gave Harry the sensation of butterflies swarming in his stomach. He was about to get a spanking, a real spanking from a real parent. No Harry didn’t want a spanking, but there was something so normal about it, getting taken to task from _Father_ that he couldn’t help the good feelings that mixed with the desire to hightail it to Mexico like he and Ron had planned.

Severus slipped out from behind his desk, and moved a chair Harry failed to notice before. _Had that been there the whole time?_

Severus removed his robes, which made him look twenty pounds lighter, and made it easy for Harry to see hint of his chiseled physique underneath. His father was quite fit and muscular, which did not bode well for him and his impending spanking. Harry watched, squirming a little, while Severus rolled up his sleeves, his stern features never moving. “Up. Remove your robes, undo your pants.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry’s belly squirmed more now. Yes, he was sure it would hurt, but it wasn’t that. Being upended over his father’s knee, bare arse in the air, that’s the part that sounded the most dreadful.

When Harry’s robes were removed, he went to stand in front of his father who managed to look regal even just before the task he was about to perform. “C’mon Harry, I won’t bite.”

“Your hand is going to,” he said, but undid his pants as told, and moved within reach where his father took him by the wrist, and gently pulled him forward.

It wasn’t that Harry’d never had a spanking before, it was he’d never had one from someone he’d cared about disappointing. They were only just getting to know each other in this new way, but Severus was quickly becoming special to Harry. In that way, this was new to him, and with that came new feelings. When Uncle Vernon had tossed him over his knee, he was rough, and careless. It was more about anger and smacking him, than learning a lesson. Harry could already tell his father was sincere in his desire to drive a lesson home, rather than just inflict pain with the way his father was taking care. He was steely, but not unloving.

Harry knew it was coming, but he still jumped a little when Severus pulled down his trousers and pants baring his arse to the world. There was almost a clinical way in which his father approached the spanking. Not that he was completely devoid of emotion, there was great purpose behind his actions, but Harry could tell he wasn’t excited to be doing this; it was simply an act of discipline.

Once Harry’s arse was barred, he was guided over his father’s lap for the first and hopefully the last time. Harry was now looking at the red carpet, laid over the stone in his father’s small study, and he braced himself with both hands. Severus shifted him, so his arse was higher up, and his toes could barely touch the ground. He felt vulnerable and off balance from the start. Harry supposed this was all part of a spanking though. It wasn’t a comfortable affair in anyway. If it were, it would lose its effectiveness.

What Harry did not expect, was further lecturing _during_. He assumed Severus would just begin smacking away and be done with it, but noooooo. Severus didn’t begin with the spanking, he asked Harry questions. “Tell me, Harry, what is your bedtime on school nights?”

 _Ugh!_ “Ten o’clock, sir.”

Severus begins the spanking there, his calloused, potions-master-hand making sharp contact with Harry’s pristinely unblemished arse. It _hurt!_ He wasn’t holding back, and in case that part wasn’t doing the job, Severus lectured some more. “I make rules for your benefit, and I expect them obeyed, young man. Not when you agree, and not when you feel like it. Am I understood?”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

Severus laid down several more smacks, without the decency to alternate cheeks on each smack. His rhythm was five to one cheek then one to the other, with another round of five then one before he’d switch it up, it was maddening. “Please sir, I’m sorry.”

Severus gave him a short break, but only so he could lecture some more to Harry’s dismay. “Let’s review non-school nights, as I’m pretty sure you were up all weekend too.”

“I, all right fine, I was.” This wasn’t the time to lie. That’s all he needed to do, add lying to his tab. In fact, Harry had sudden inspiration. He was being punished anyway, perhaps this was a good time to get it all out, start clean? He’d try it and see how that went for him. “I haven’t been real good about going to bed on time at all. The closest I made it was Saturday when I began nodding off in the common room at eleven thirty, and Hermione woke me to head to bed. My bedtime is eleven on weekends, by the way, sir.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Harry.”

There’s more spanking at the maddening cadence. Harry tried to brace himself, and employ some techniques to lessen the sting, such as crossing one ankle over the other, which worked for a time, but the heat built regardless of what he tried to do, and his arse was just plain on fire.

Severus gave him another break. “Am I getting through to you down there?” Severus said with a pat to his tender bottom.

“Yes, sir. Really you are.”

“What is the change in behavior I’m going to see?”

“I-I’m going to go to bed on time. I swear, sir. Every night, without fail.”

His father laughed. “I highly doubt it will be every night without fail, but it had better be most of them. I care about your well-being. I want you to create good self-care habits. Got it?”

“Got it, sir.”

“All right then, we’ll finish up.”

The last bit of the spanking had Harry kicking some. He didn’t mean to, but his arse was really smarting by this point, and boy could his father spank. At long last, he was done, and Harry was panting. Severus rubbed the small of his back and let him rest a moment before inviting him up. “You took that well, Harry,” Severus said when he pulled him up to standing.

Harry couldn’t help it, he reached back to rub and pouted at his father. “That hurt, Papa.”

Severus set about pulling up Harry’s pants and trousers. “Serves you right. Not even bothering to adhere to your bedtime.”

“Did I say that? I’m sure I didn’t say that.” Harry gave his father a wry smile.

Severus smirked. “I think you’ll be a good boy, for at least a week.”

“A week? Try forever,” Harry said stepping away, as Severus stood.

“I doubt forever, but I encourage you to try. Sit, please. We are not done.”

“But I’ve just had the spanking of my life, what more could there be?” Harry did sit though, _gingerly_ , and was surprised to find that while he was aware of his bottom, it wasn’t terrible.

“Prince business. It’s come time to introduce you to the Prince rules. We’ll do so at home this weekend. Speaking of which, have you been thinking about your name?”

Harry nodded. “I’d like it if I could keep the nickname, _Harry,_ but I wouldn’t mind, you know, if we had the same last name. I’m fine with either Snape, or Prince if you don’t want to give up your alias. I just wanna, you know,” Harry trailed off.

“You want to feel like a family,” Severus said standing over his son. He ran a hand through Harry’s hair that was growing longer by the day. Harry thought he’d look smart with shoulder length hair.

Harry hadn’t cried during the spanking, but suddenly now, he found himself crying. “Is, is that all right?”

“Oh my boy. Come here.” Severus opened his arms, and Harry flew into them. “Of course it’s all right. More than. That’s what I want too. And you know what else I’d like?”

Harry shook his head into Severus’s chest.

“I’d like to be Prince, not Snape. We have to keep the name Prince legally, anyway, we might as well come out as the Prince family. I want to get rid of my alias, because I’m never going to use it again.”

Harry knew that was big. “You’re, sure?”

“Positive.”

“O-Okay. Why do I have the inkling you’re still going to call me Potter now and then?”

“I think Potter works for particular times,” his father teased.

“Hey!” Harry said, but he wasn’t truly offended. “Am I, out of trouble, sir?”

“You are, but I’ve got my eyes on you, young man.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Merlin, this must have been a test, there’s no way you thought you wouldn’t get caught.”

That made Harry blush some. “I suppose a little.”

“Did I pass?”

“You get an E.”

“Only exceeds expectation? Come back here and allow me to work my way up to an ‘O’,” Severus said, half-heartedly making an attempt to swat Harry’s arse.

Harry used his seeker skills to dodge out of the way. “All right, all right, you get an O,” he laughed. “May I go now, sir? Or do you have any other fatherly lessons to impart?”

“I rather thought you might like to stay for dinner, unless you already had plans?”

Harry smiled. “No plans.”

“Very well. I will call for some food, you’ll go start your homework.”

Harry should have known his father would say that. He wandered back into the cozy sitting area, feeling a lot lighter than when he came in, slipped into his slippers, and opened his transfiguration textbook from his book bag, enjoying the sounds of his father setting the table, and prepping for their meal.

Later, when he returned to Gryffindor tower, Ron was waiting for him. Harry gestured that they should go up to the boy’s dorm to have a more private conversation. “How’d it go? Did he scalp your arse?” Ron said.

Harry blushed some, but it felt so normal to be discussing getting in trouble with your father, he couldn’t help liking it some. “Yeah, a bit.” In truth it had been no ‘scalping’, but that’s just the way they talked about it.

“Show me, mate.”

“What?!”

“Spanking protocol. You survive a smacking from your parent, or anyone really, you get to show off your spoils of war.”

Harry kind of thought Ron was absurd, but he wanted to see what that was like. He took off his robes, and showed off his arse.

“Whoa, yeah. That’s decently red. Good show, mate. I’ll take you for a butter beer.”

Harry turned so he could see in the long mirror that was in the room, and yeah, it was bloody impressive. He was surprised it didn’t hurt more. The sting was still apparent, especially when he sat down, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He readjusted his clothes. “A butter beer. Is that protocol too?”

“Is now. It can be our thing. And Hermione too, once she forgives us.”

“If she forgives us,” Harry said. “Maybe it’s time we found her, so she can wring us out and we can beg forgiveness.”

Ron twisted his lips. “Yeah, you’re right, mate. Let’s do it.”

And off they went.


	3. The Prince Tenants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 27, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> Whoa Mock, it's not Sunday, what you doing? 
> 
> Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, it came to my attention that I have to clarify something, I decided to do so by posting a chapter. This chapter is short anyway, and yes I will _still_ post this Sunday 😉
> 
> First to clarify. This work is non canon. It was tagged as such, but I have added new tags in hopes to further clarify. It does not follow the book other than in the ways my characters share with you it does. Even if they mention an event, it may, or may not have gone like it did in the book. I don't always go into some things if it's not relevant to *this* story and do leave some things up to the imagination of the reader. 
> 
> As Stephen King says: "“Description begins in the writer’s imagination, but should finish in the reader’s," and Mock agrees. 
> 
> Yes, it's very different from the "traditional" Severitis out there. Of course it is, I wrote it. Meaning, each writer is unique, and so am I. I have my own Mock Brand. Those of you who have followed me this long already know this ❤️ I am sharing this for wonderful new readers into Mock Land. Welcome. 🙌
> 
> TL;DR : Really, really, really, really, really non-canon. A lot its own AU. Not like other stories of its kind. Follow what the characters say. If they don't say it, it may not be. If they say it, it happened and you may have to imagine how it did. 🥳
> 
> Now, this chapter. We get into the Prince Tenants, which means *drum roll* the cultural chastity 😍😍😍 Snape states reasons that are not necessarily backed by research, but are the opinions of the Prince family and that's all that really matters 😉 Magic is shamelessly used to make this chastity work 😏😏😏 I hope you all like chastity, because it is the entire premise of this crazy story. 😚😚😚
> 
> Next chapter, Charlie finally gets here! 😍🥰😍🥰
> 
> Phew, okay. I think this A/N might be longer than the chapter. I hope all is clear. Feel free to ask me for clarification on this author's note if it is not🤘
> 
> And remember, you can go [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com) to get Mock updates. I will be blogging more regularly this year. As my eyes permit - oh, those 👀 are already doing much better with the stuff I've been doing! I'll update about that in my blog soon ❤️ Love you all!

Having his first punishment under his belt relaxed Harry somehow. Confiding to Ron and Hermione about it, since they had more experience in such matters, felt good too.

Hermione thought Harry felt relaxed as he did, because he tested his father’s rules by breaking them, and when he did, not only did Severus not abandon him, he was dealt with fairly, and with love.

Ron had nothing of use to add that particular conversation, stating Harry must be off his rocker if a smacking had relaxed him around his father.

Harry laughed and felt good, really good. He had a family, a home, everything he ever wanted. He felt loved.

On Friday evening, Harry went home with his father for the weekend. The Prince estate was sizeable. The Princes were pureblood wizards who Harry learned fought valiantly in the first war with Voldemort, but sadly, Severus lost most of them. Harry was told he had a great aunt somewhere in France, and an uncle – one of his father’s younger brothers – off the coast of somewhere, he’d hopefully get to meet at some point. Other than that, it was just the two of them, and Severus was determined to carry on the family traditions, and way of Prince life. Harry wanted that too.

Harry had his own room at the estate too, one that still needed to be decorated with his own personal touches, but it was large and had room for his own mini-library. His father promised they would work on it over Christmas break. The estate was safe enough from Voldemort, protected with a fidelious charm, their secret keeper still Dumbledore even though both Prince men were put out with him at the moment. Severus was confident that while the headmaster had made some pretty bad decisions, he was still one of the most formidable wizards there was. Furthermore, Severus didn’t feel Dumbledore would make the same kind of mistake again.

“Come into my study, Harry?” Severus asked him, and then disappeared into said study on Saturday morning after breakfast.

Harry did, with a bit of hesitancy. This was when his father was going to tell him the Prince family rules wasn’t it? They seemed big, and not just run of the mill, like the ‘go to bed on time’ – which Harry had been very good about for the rest of the week – and the ‘do your homework’ kind.

The Prince family rules were tradition, and passed down Prince to Prince, and Severus was about to introduce them to Harry.

“Have a seat please, Harry.” Harry did and noted there was something lying on the desk. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it was intended for him. Severus leaned against the desk, and crossed his arms causally. He was in a smart, short-sleeved button-down shirt, and a pair of black slacks, the look considered dressed down from his usual fair. Harry rarely saw his father out of robes, he wondered if he could get him into a pair of muggle jeans, even though the man had already expressed his mild disdain for the ones Harry liked to wear. He just had to try them, Harry was sure, to see how cool they were.

Harry sat.

“I’m afraid you may find some of this conversation a bit uncomfortable, but I survived it when I was a teen with my father, and I’m sure you will too.”

“If this is the birds and the bees talk, you’re too late, Father. Mr. Weasley sat Ron and I down when we were thirteen.”

His father laughed. “Please tell me you’ll allow me to view that memory?”

“I’d be willing, for a price.”

“Your Slytherin is showing, but for that one, I might be willing to pay,” Father said calling his bluff.

“Until negotiations on a price are settled, suffice to say I’ve been given that particular talk, thoroughly.”

“You’ll be pleased to know, I’m not here to give that talk, but while we’re on the subject, have you had sexual intercourse, Harry?” his father asked.

Harry’s ears burned. “No. N-No, sir.”

“Good, and it’s going to stay that way.”

“Sir?”

“Prince’s have big rules about sex, Harry. It’s why the number one tenant is chastity: No sex, not even masturbation for minors.”

Harry was quietly outraged. He knew the wizarding world considered you a minor until you were twenty-five, which was much longer than the muggle world, of only eighteen. “But sir, you can’t mean… not even masturbation? But why?” It seemed kind of outrageous, but Harry was already certain there was going to be no discussion on this one. He would be doing as his father told him. Still, he could try.

“We believe it’s not good for the mind of a young person. You’re better off attending to your studies.”

“Loads of teens do, uh, er _stuff_ and do well in their studies,” Harry tried.

“That may be so, but you will not. It’s also tradition, and we will be following tradition.” In other words, end of discussion, Harry knew would not be happening. “Which bring us to the second Prince tenant: _Education_. After you finish Hogwarts you will attend four years of post-secondary school, followed by a four-year apprenticeship, both are non-negotiable. My father chose for me, but I will allow you to have input, pending my approval.”

That was _a lot_ of schooling.

“The third tenant is _discipline_. Every Sunday, young Princes are to submit themselves for discipline whether they’ve misbehaved, or not, as a reminder to stay on track for the week ahead.”

“That doesn’t seem fair, sir,” Harry said slumping in his chair some. Punishment, just in case? What kind of nonsense was that?

“It is an honor, Harry. All of my brothers and sisters and I used to submit ourselves every Sunday and take our discipline with the honor of a Prince. It was tradition, and it helped.”

There seemed to be a lot of Prince tradition. “Are there any other tenants?” Harry hoped there weren’t too many more.

“One more. _Marriage._ We will choose a mate for you together. They must be worthy of the Prince name, and be a proper match for you.”

“What does that mean? A proper match?” Wasn’t that the name of the game in general?

“Look son, some of us need to take care of someone, while others need to be taken care of – there is no shame about whatever side of the coin you’re on. We’ll talk more about that over time, as it may be appropriate for you and your mate to add other partners later on, but for now, know that I must approve of your spouse, when you are ready to wed, _at twenty-five_ , not a moment sooner. At that time, I will unlock the chastity belt, by cancelling the spell I will place on it today, on your wedding night.”

“Chastity belt?” Oh right, the no masturbation, sex clause. “Is that really necessary, sir? Can’t you just take my word for it?”

“Absolutely not. You’re a teenage boy, and you’re only human, but there’s more to it. It’s Prince tradition to wear a chastity belt. Therefore, you will wear it, this is also non-negotiable. You’ll start today. I’ll show you how it works, and a bit of maintenance you’ll be expected to take care of on your own, as I doubt you’ll want me doing it for you. Dumbledore was supposed to have you in it, and accustomed to it, by your thirteenth birthday, but he’s not a fan of the tradition. Most purebloods still adhere to it, even some non-pureblooded wizards, but it’s not as common as it used to be.”

Harry’s not so sure he was a fan either. “Sir? Does that mean you wore one until your twenty-fifth birthday?”

“I did. From thirteen to twenty-five, as did every Prince minor, boy, or girl.”

That comforted Harry some. He felt better knowing it was something his father had experienced first-hand, and not just some torture he was implementing on Harry. “You will be a virgin on your wedding night, son.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. He knew if his father said it would be, then it would be. It was one thing to argue about his bedtime – which Severus was not a fan of, either – but arguing about the Prince tenants would not go over well. Harry just knew this, and that he would have to resign himself, so he did. “Chastity, education, discipline, and marriage… just four? Or are there any others?”

“Those are the four tenants, with rules under each branch I will spend time teaching you, but it’s enough to know that much for now.”

Harry was beginning to realize being a Prince was education all on its own. It sounded like some of it was going to be tough, but he did look forward to learning and being part of family tradition. That much of it attracted him in a big way. Belonging was important to Harry, belonging meant love.

“All right, it’s time Harry. I want to show you the chastity belt, and have you put it on, so I can teach you the incantations you’ll need to know, and you can have a night to start getting used to it before you go back to school. It will take a little time.”

“You said many purebloods, does Draco wear one of these?” Harry was aware that he and Draco were sort of related now, since Severus was Draco’s Godfather. He still thought Draco was a prat.

His father raised his brows, disapprovingly. “That’s Draco’s business to share, or not. I will tell you that while not all pureblood families follow the tradition anymore – for instance the Weasley’s – many wizarding families still do. I hope you’ll take comfort in knowing others at school will have them. You won’t be the only one.”

Harry still wasn’t fond of the idea, but knowing it was a tradition amongst many wizarding families, helped. “Bet you, Malfoy has one,” Harry said. He’d better. If Harry had to wear one that prat better get one too.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Merlin spare me, Potter.”

Harry was sure of it. He crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair as if to say so.

“All right, my favorite brat, this is surely going to be the uncomfortable part for you, let’s do this, and get it over with.”

 _This_ was the uncomfortable part? Well yes it was, but just hearing he would remain chaste until he reached his twenty-fifth birthday, and married was pretty damn uncomfortable, and should count for something. As usual, Severus was right. Having his father explain in great detail how to put the belt on was uncomfortable, in fact, he’d rather have Mr. Weasley explain the birds and bees again in slow motion with more details.

After that torture, Harry was sent off to adorn the contraption with Severus calling after him that he was able to help if needed. _Forget it!_ Harry would put this on himself if it was the last thing he did.

It was designed as a belt, and was quite old fashioned looking – even though his father had assured him it had been modernized – as it seemed many things in the wizarding world were. Harry had asked about that, surely wizards had the capabilities nowadays to create something far more fashionably inconspicuous? Apparently, this version _was_ the improved version of a wizard’s chastity belt. It had magical accoutrements Severus and his father could only dream of, Severus explained to him. Harry had it easy with such a fine piece of craftsmanship.

 _Bullocks._ The thing looked like it was from medieval muggle times.

The strap secured over both his hips, starting on one side, going around the back, and then meeting at the crotch area where it would slide into a flat piece of metal that would press against his pelvic girdle. The strap was made of fine leather, but overlaid with a shiny, metal strip that his father explained would make it feel sturdier. _Oh goody, just what Harry was worried about._

Coming off the flat metal piece against his pelvis, was a shaft in the shape of a penis, well an odd-looking penis, Harry supposed. It was smooth with a mushroomed head, the shaft bit too short to allow Harry an erection, which was the point. At the tip, was a short sound, about the length of half the _tip_ of his pinky finger which would keep the shaft portion secure to the inside of his penis and make peeing less messy his father pointed out much to his chagrin.

Harry couldn’t believe his poor penis was about to spend nine years locked up in this _thing_. He wished there was a way to talk his father out of it, but he’d tried _again_ while his father was explaining the belt to him enough times, he ended up annoying his father to the point Severus threatened to put it on him, himself, which Harry wanted even less than anything about this whole ordeal.

Harry shucked his trousers, and pants down and off, and stood there with his shirt hanging over his cock, and realized, he had a problem. For some ridiculous reason, his cock seemed to like the idea of going into chastity and was beginning to get hard. _Fuck._ He didn’t have a whole lot of time before his father would come to check on him either. Severus had warned him that there was to be no masturbating before putting the belt on. Prince minors were not permitted to do such things at all, but especially not on Prince grounds.

 _That would be all he needed, having Severus come in to catch him masturbating._ He would not be doing that. Thankfully, he’d had a decent masturbating session last night, too bad it was his last for a long while. Harry solved his problem, by thinking up things he found unattractive. He thought thinking about Malfoy would do it, but unfortunately, that almost made his prick harder. He settled on deslugging the mandrake gardens, which worked – nothing sexy about that – and he was ready to put the thing on.

Harry looked at the bottle of lube he was given, and shuddered thinking about what it was for. The chastity belt had a small plug that would be seated in his anal passage, twenty-four-seven. “It’s small enough it won’t be intrusive,” his father had assured him, at which point Harry’s ears burned with embarrassment. Ugh. Hopefully he would be able to burn this conversation from his memory at some point.

The plug was the one removable piece, for obvious reasons, but Harry was to put it right back in after he used the washroom. The whole belt was woven together with magic to make it work, which would activate when Severus canted the spell. It was intelligent magic, his father had explained, and would know when he needed to remove the plug for excretion purposes, which was of course permitted. This is where some trust would need to be exercised. The spell would notify his father, if the plug was left out for a length of time, but technically that time could be used to fornicate, if quickly. Severus asked Harry to exercise honor, and avoid the awkward conversation to follow, as well as the consequence, which was increased monitoring, which Severus assured him neither would want.

_Father couldn’t be more right about that._

Harry wouldn’t chance disobeying that stipulation. Not only did he want to be trusted, it didn’t sound worth it.

The rest of the belt could remain intact without taking anything off. Harry would learn cleaning spells that were tried, tested, and true, and he could pee easily through the metal-penis-shaped shaft, which was also cleaned via a spell afterward. Healers were familiar with spells in which they could check his private bits if need be, without removing the belt. The only other bit of maintenance he’d have to do was milk his prostate, which he was able to do using the plug, and yet another spell. He was allowed to do this often as needed, for health reasons. The plug would inflate enough to massage his prostate, until what was in his balls was emptied through this cock.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Harry said out loud to himself, not wanting to think about things too much longer, and to just get it over with. He began by first threading his nuts through the ring, and then securing them into the leather sack, so they would be completely obscured from view. Part of the aim of chastity, was for Harry to forget any of his sex organs were there for pleasure, and only use them when he needed them for evacuation purposes. He said a, ‘see you in nine years’ to his penis, then slid his cock into the metal shaft, using the lube to seat the small bit into the head of his penis, which felt a bit strange and would take some getting used to, but it went in painlessly. “Poor thing. There’s no sunlight in there.”

With the easy part done, he proceeded to use the lube to open his entrance, in the way he was permitted with the plug, just enough to fit the small plug inside. Father had been accurate. It wasn’t totally intrusive, but he did know it was there. With his cock, balls, and anus in the belt, he wrapped the metal belt, lined with soft leather, around his waist and threaded the end piece into the slot-shaped hole, where he heard a ‘click’.

He adjusted it has his father had shown him, until it was comfortable, well, as comfortable as this thing would ever be, and then took a look, satisfied with his efforts. Apparently, once the chastity spell was activated, the belt would change and fit with Harry as he grew, gained weight, or lost, but it was important to get a comfortable fit first off, so the spell could read Harry’s body.

It wouldn’t, of course, adjust to ever allow Harry a full erection, which his cock was currently attempting. _Great. Already uncomfortable._ He also had the horrible suspicion his cock might like its predicament. Fuck. This wasn’t the time to learn of the kinkery he might be into, not when his cock was going into solitary for nine bloody years.

Harry slipped on a pair of pajama pants over his bottom half, and the belt. If you knew what was there, you could make out the outline, but Harry was to be given special leather pants to wear under his trousers for when he required a smooth look.

He headed straight back to his father’s study, where Severus waited, a look of pride beaming through him, which Harry couldn’t help smiling about. He loved to make his father proud. “Do you need me to look anything over? Did it go all right?”

Look it over? Hell no! “I’m good, sir.”

“Excellent. I will do the incantation, and teach you the spells you will require. You know Harry, there is a bit of discomfort that comes along with chastity, that’s part of it I’m afraid, but there’s plenty of prestige to be had in embarking on such an endeavor. You’re also about to learn more than you’ll ever think at this moment. I learned a lot during my time in chastity.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. The moment did feel rather big.

“All right then. The spell, and then we celebrate with some butter beers. This is a very special day, Harry, and I want to honor that.”


	4. Cedric, Draco, Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 01, 2020  
> ________________

The first few weeks getting used to the belt was hard. Nothing prevented his cock from trying to become erect. _Nothing._ And in fact, Harry could confirm now that cock control was on his list of kinks, because just the very thought of it made him hard, or _tried_ to make him hard, since his cock could no longer get fully hard, only enough to drive him mad. The kinky little bugger never got the memo that he was in _confinement_ , that this was not _play_ and thus should keep his cool in his little prison. When Harry complained, and asked why there wasn’t something that could prevent his cock erecting for the next nine years, Severus explained this was part of the challenge. It took some conditioning to put such things out of one’s mind, and focus on others. Chastity would force him to employ such methods, unless he wanted to remain miserable for the next nine years.

Harry worked on it, and it did get better, but his cock would always remain a bit of a nuisance, especially when people he fancied were around.

Ron was outraged that Harry was being forced into chastity, while Hermione seemed to go very quiet about the topic, until it was discovered that she was blushing furiously about it. Hermione was fascinated by all of it, and wondered if Harry might be willing to share a bit when he felt more comfortable. Harry agreed to share. Yes it was still a bit embarrassing for him, but he wanted to normalize it, and he’d already learned through therapy how much talking about a subject did just that. Ron did not want to be left out, so Harry agreed he could be part of the conversations, so long as he was supportive. Harry knew the outrage from Ron on his behalf came from a good place, but the fact remained he would be wearing it for a good, long while; complaining wouldn’t help.

Not to say he was perfect about it. He was a teenaged boy, and his stupid hormones were at an all time high. On more than one occasion, Harry ended up screaming at his father about it. Severus was surprisingly good about letting Harry get his frustrations out, _about this topic_ , in this way even when they weren’t in therapy. Especially, because the therapist encouraged them both to use some amount of free flow when they shared their feelings to each other, and if they had the passion to scream them then they should scream – to a point. If all their interactions were like that, things between them would deteriorate, but now and then it could be cathartic.

Regardless, there were lines you didn’t cross with Severus, or he put you straight over his knee, which Harry learned the hard way, a few times.

But more often, Harry thought his father had been amused with some of his outbursts. “You greasy, Slytherin git!” Harry said storming into their home away from home at Hogwarts one day after quidditch practice. Harry spent enough time down here now; he’d begun to call it his home too.

“Yes, but what about this time?” Father asked, barely bothering to look up from the papers he was grading. _Of course he wouldn’t deny it!_

“You tricked me into this, this _thing!_ and it’s not fair, and I want it off _right_ now.” Harry panted and breathed hard, about as hard as his cock wanted to be right now.

“Oh yes, the trickery. I remember it now. I told you in detail what would be happening, and then it happened.”

When Harry was of a more rational mind, he knew this to be true. Severus had taken great care to tell him everything he could and answer every single one of Harry’s questions, as lovingly as possible even though no, he wouldn’t have a choice, it would be going on his penis one way, or the other. Severus saw it as one of those parental things kids did not understand, something that would be good for Harry, and he would see when he was older. When Harry struggled, Severus was always helpful having gone through chastity himself, and hell, he’d been in it a lot longer than Harry was likely to be, because Harry was going to find someone to marry by his twenty-fifth birthday dammit. He had to anyway if was to meet Prince requirements for the heir to keep the Prince name and inherit the Prince fortune to pass down to future Princes. Not all wizarding families had such stipulations, but the Princes did. It was even more important for Harry to meet the requirements, since there were no other Princes to carry on the line. He was currently the last possibility.

But right now, Harry was _fucking_ horny, and he wanted this thing off. He was willing to use whatever came to mind, but naturally, his father had disassembled the only argument he could think of on the way down to their Hogwarts home. Harry slumped onto the couch. “Isn’t there a clause that allows for a time out now and then?”

“’Fraid not, son. You’re going to have to bear it like all other Prince children did before you.”

Harry sat stewing, willing his hard on (as much as it could get hard in the blasted contraption) to go away. Being around his father did help, since he couldn’t imagine anything less sexy than his father. Sure his father was handsome and attractive, but not to Harry since he was in fact his _father_. It made him stop thinking of sexy fucking Cedric Diggory, who just _had_ to change right in front of him after Quidditch practice – the nerve of that guy!

He watched his father grade papers, making himself comfortable on the couch, wrapping the red and gold blanket around him, not realizing he’d nodded off until he woke up. He couldn’t have dozed long, Severus was still grading, though the stack had gotten considerably smaller. “Sorry I called you a greasy Slytherin git,” Harry said.

“No you’re not, but forget about it. I know you didn’t truly mean it, and I didn’t take it personally. I called my father worse when I was in your situation. Not that I approve of name calling, but exceptions can be made; none of us are perfect. There isn’t much in life that’s truly black or white, Harry.”

It was moments like this when Harry adored his father most. He seemed to know when Harry was just blowing off steam, and needed a pearl, or two of wisdom, but also when Harry was the one being a git and needed a firm hand. Harry was grateful for both the understanding leniency, and the firm structure. “Like when you refer to your students as, dunderheads?” Harry raised a brow.

“Just like that.”

Harry burrowed back under his blanket, using his wand to stoke the fire some. “What we having for dinner?” he asked. It was still hard to ask about dinner, so casually, since he’d been the one to make all meals for the Dursleys. Considering his previous situation, their therapist, Dorine suggested Severus be in charge of all meals when they ate together, even if it was all right for Harry to be invited to help cook, or clean up. This way, the role of parent and child could be defined, and Harry could feel less like a house elf, and more like a child _helping_ his parent.

His father smiled at him. “I found my mother’s recipe for Yorkshires. I thought a nice herb chicken, with lemon, parboiled potatoes, and gravy with salad would be nice.”

“Sounds fancy. We celebrating something?” Harry yawned, thinking the fire was nice, as he dug his toes into the couch cushions. He felt cozy; like the whole world was hugging him.

“Nothing in particular. Are you staying the night?”

“Definitely. Ron and Hermione are bickering again. It’s driving me a bit mad.”

“Why has the Weasley not asked her out yet?” His father decided he _knew_ the reason they fought so much, was because they liked one another.

Harry wasn’t so sure. Severus had never seen them fight. “They’re just friends, Papa.”

“I see. Do you have homework?”

“Yes, but Papa, please don’t make me move. I’m cozy. Couldn’t I watch you grade papers here for a bit longer?”

“Watch? Your eyes are closed.”

“Listen then.”

“That’s absurd, Potter.”

“Can I?”

Severus paused a few moments before answering. “You may.”

Harry kept his eyes closed, but he didn’t sleep, enjoying the sounds of his father grading, and the comfort of home.

~**~

To Harry’s surprise, he found the Sunday night discipline helpful. It kept him grounded, as his father said it would, and he avoided many a _punishment_ because of it. He saw the benefit to the point he would request particular kinds of discipline when he felt he needed it during those sessions. His father always had final say, but he did consider Harry’s requests. He would explain why he either agreed, or disagreed with Harry’s request, and what he felt would benefit him more if it was the latter.

Severus wasn’t the sort to head straight into punishment. He did seem to have an uncanny sixth sense in knowing what Harry was up to, but he always warned, advised, and discussed during Sunday night discipline. Therefore, when Harry did earn a punishment, he’d really earned it, and usually knew when it was coming too.

He would never have imagined the snarling potions master to be so fair, but that’s what he was. Though, as Severus reminded him often, he could and would still scare the pants off a first year if need be.

“Tonight, I’m going to introduce you to the Prince strap,” Severus announced. “Every Prince has to meet it at some point, plus it’s a good deterrent, and you haven’t been so good at going to bed this week. I know how that goes.”

Unfortunately his father was right about that, he was learning. Harry had benefited from following a healthy sleep schedule, and better nutritional regime, but it seemed he could only follow such a regime with help. Otherwise, it seemed to spiral out of control. “But Father, couldn’t I meet the strap when I’ve done something deserving?”

“What good would that be? If you know what’s coming, you’re far less likely to misbehave.” Misbehaving without his cloak was hard anyway, something Severus had confiscated. “I do agree that your current behavior is not Prince Strap worthy, which means I will go easy, and on the bright side, it will be a short discipline session. Pants down, please, and over the desk.”

The bloody thing had bite, even at the lower intensity Severus used it. Yeah, okay point, Father. Harry would remember this, and it would keep him in line. There was something nicer about having discipline versus punishment. Something about discipline _did_ feel honorable to Harry, whereas punishment, came with the knowing you’d disappointed someone. That feeling sucked no matter what.

 _Doesn’t mean I won’t try to talk him out of stuff._ Harry was human, and a teenager, but most importantly a bit of a brat. Brats never liked the thought of discipline, or punishment as a rule no matter how good they felt for it.

~**~

Harry knew it was probably a mistake as soon as he’d said yes to the Hufflepuff quidditch Captain, but he just, well he checked all Harry’s boxes. Cedric was bold, and authoritative; also really fucking hot. Every time Cedric passed him in the hallway, Harry’s locked up member would ache in its confines, and fucking quidditch – spying his toned physique when Cedric changed after quidditch in the shared boy’s locker room remained sweet torture. It got so he would have to duck around dark corners, and make special trips to the boy’s loo, just to relieve himself the small amount he could by way of the milking spell when he set eyes on Cedric.

When Cedric caught up with him after breakfast one morning, imploring him to go on a date with him, Harry couldn’t say no.

“Cedric, Harry?” Hermione said at breakfast one morning. Clearly, she did not approve.

“Just a date, it’s not like he’s about to ask my father for my hand.”

“I know, but you know, as well as I do what Cedric’s known for, and you can’t do that.”

Cedric was a total playboy. He was wealthy, and liked to have fun. He wasn’t the settling down sort, but of course Harry thought maybe it would be different with him. Maybe there was something special about Harry, and Cedric would change his promiscuous ways?

His father was worried too, and that always got to Harry. His father’s opinion mattered to him a great deal. “You sure this is such a good idea, Emmy?” His father had taken to calling him by a familiar version of his legal name in softer moments. Everyone still referred to him as Harry, only Severus ever used anything close to Emersyn. That told Harry how worried he was.

“Oh Papa, I’ll be fine. It’s _just_ a date.”

His father nodded, but Harry could tell he wasn’t convinced. Harry was coming to learn what his father looked like when he worried and understood now that was what he’d seen in his eyes more than anything else over the years. The problem was, his father’s concerned face looked a tad angry, which probably had some truth to it. It wasn’t anger _at_ Harry though, more anger at whatever might hurt Harry.

“Are you thinking about all the potions you’ll use Cedric in if he breaks my heart?” Harry teased.

“I’m not sure his remains would be fit enough for potions when I’m through,” his father said in that smooth voice of his that made Harry shiver. His father could turn on the terrifying when he wanted to.

“Please don’t murder Cedric. I’ve only just got you back. You’re too young for Azkaban.”

“Azkaban, _please_. If I ever want to make someone disappear, I’m skilled enough to do so without ending up there.” From the way he was smiling, Harry knew it was true, and Harry was reminded that Severus was still razor-sharp-super-spy underneath, the fatherly exterior.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Between you and Hermione.”

“Speaking of Granger, you would do well to listen to her more, and the Weasley less.”

‘The Weasley’, _Ron_ , thought Cedric was a great idea. “Dating a quidditch Captain will be brilliant. When you’re not _playing_ quidditch, you can _talk_ quidditch.”

“It’s a date, Ron. Nothing serious.” But Harry thought all of that sounded fantastic.

Harry couldn’t leave the school grounds, so their date was a walk through the Hogwarts grounds, and ended up back in the Hufflepuff common room for a stellar make-out session. A pretty normal date for a teen, anyway. Harry met Cedric by the whoomphing willow. It was Saturday, so Harry was casually dressed in black trousers, a red sweater, and a smart, full-length black jacket his father had bought for him.

Severus had been buying him a lot of new clothing, shoes, and other basic necessities. Dorine was encouraging Harry to make his needs known to his _parent_ , and while Severus would buy him some items without being asked, he was supposed to ask too. She had given them a whole bunch of exercises in this area to work on. Harry was supposed to ask for one thing he needed, _and_ one thing he wanted every week for the next three months, or until he began feeling more comfortable asking his parent for things.

Harry was used to having his own money. He didn't have much until he was eleven, and then there was the Gringott's account, which was flooded with money, though he had learned from his father that it was a trust set up by Severus and his mother, which always had money funneled from Prince accounts to it. James, _Dad_ , did leave his vaults and assets to Harry, but they wouldn't become his until his twenty-fifth birthday. When he first got access to the account when he was eleven, he used it to buy all kinds of shite, like eleven year olds do - him and Ron totally OD'd on sugar at Honeydukes - but then he got a bit responsible and bought himself some clothes that fit properly. Sure, he couldn't make this known to the Dursleys, who wanted to see him in Dudley's rags, but that was only for two months of the year, and it really didn't bother him. He thought it was funny, in fact, and he'd play it up a bit wearing the most hideous of garments, smiling to himself when they'd make a comment. Basically, he turned their joke around and made it his own. _When you don't like the rules; make your own._ That's what Harry did. Meanwhile, he had all kinds of awesome stuff in his trunk, which was always kept shrunken and well hidden. The Dursley were such idiots.

But what Harry didn't have is that parent to child connection, which was naturally embedded in most parent-child relationships from birth. It's why Harry longed for belonging. It was also why Harry was hesitant to voice his needs. He was used to taking care of, and buying things for himself. But since Severus had become his parent again, _Father_ would be looking after him, and his needs. Because _Father_ would be taking care of him, Harry was given an allowance, rather than access what he had before and _Father_ would attend his other needs, in effort to further develop this bond, and trust. Dorine believed it was never too late.

Severus wasn’t supposed to always say yes either. Dorine said it was important that even if he got a ‘no’, Harry not be afraid to ask in the future. Severus, for his part, was supposed to notice, and attempt to buy him things he felt Harry needed. The jacket had been one such item. Every time he put it on, he remembered he was protected from the cold by his father’s warmth. He shoved cold hands in his pockets, and thought he should ask for mittens this week.

The whole thing was nice, actually, because Harry realized that he had been an eleven-year-old trying to take care of himself, not understanding that's what he was doing, and so he lacked the finesse to do so, and failed to get himself things like mittens and other essentials that a parent might think to buy him. Having Father do it for him really went a long way to bonding. It felt nice in a way Harry found hard to describe.

Cedric was also in black trousers, and was wrapped in a grey-blue peacoat. His hair was that sexy, I-just-woke-up-like-this mess, and Harry really hoped the date would end with a kiss from those lips. “Hi, Harry,” Cedric said.

“Hello Cedric.”

The date went well. _Really_ well. Harry excitedly told his father the PG version of everything. “He took my hand, _he_ took it and held it as we walked the grounds. Ron was right, we were able to chat about quidditch. He’s really brilliant at quidditch, and he thinks I am too! He asked me to meet with him tomorrow to go over plays.”

Harry left out all the bits about them making out in the Hufflepuff common room. Not only did Harry not want to talk about kissing with his father, he knew a full on make out session was against school rules, and his father was still a teacher at this school who _would_ give them detention.

“Another date already?”

Harry nodded, smiling. “I think he really likes me, Papa.”

“I’m glad, Harry,” Severus said, but Harry noted that the concern there earlier, was still there and it had increased a notch.

The next day, Harry met Cedric at the pitch, and they raced around on their brooms for hours, going over plays. When they stopped, Harry was shivering despite his racing heart from the vigorous activity. “Harry, you’re cold. Here take this,” Cedric said removing his blue and gold Hufflepuff scarf and wrapping it around Harry.

Right a scarf. Maybe he should ask Severus for that instead of mittens? His scarf had got eaten by the baby hippogriff Hagrid had brought to class last week. It hadn’t even occurred to Harry to ask for a replacement, until now. Harry felt good that he had someone to buy him things like scarves. “Mine met an unfortunate end at the mouth of a hippogriff,” Harry explained.

“Keep it,” Cedric said. “I have at least two more. Mother is paranoid about neck warmth. Claims it prevents colds. Besides, I need my mark on you somewhere. People should know we’re dating.”

“Is that what we are?”

“It’s what I would like. I’ve had my eye on you a long while, Harry.” Cedric bit his lip, and oh Merlin when he did it was sensational. Went straight to Harry’s cock. “And I have to admit, I’m kind of possessive. I don’t want anyone else to have you, while I do.”

Even though Harry’s dating experience was minimal, Harry already suspected he was like his father in that he wasn’t the sort to have just one partner at a time. He was willing to try monogamy for Cedric though, as he really wanted to _be_ Cedric’s; that much he was certain he adored. He couldn’t wait to tell his father the news. Severus’s response was strange, and nothing to do with Cedric. “Harry, you should have told me you needed a new scarf. I would have got you one. I’m also going to have a chat with Hagrid, Merlin.”

But Harry liked the one from Cedric. It smelled like him, and while Harry wasn’t sure about the whole exclusivity thing, he did like possessiveness. He liked being marked as Cedric’s with the scarf. His father looked upset though. “I, well you see, I was going to ask for mittens, sir.”

His father sighed. “You can ask for more than one thing, especially if they are things you _need_.”

Harry nodded. “Sorry.”

“No need to be. I’m just letting you know. I’ll admit I’m annoyed, but not at you” Severus was often annoyed at the Durselys Harry knew. “Besides, I could have noticed too. At least about the gloves. In my mind you’d had a scarf since I’d seen it, I was unaware of the hippogriff incident. Are there any other items you require to keep warm? What about a toque? I’ve not seen you wear one. What size are your feet? We need to get you a sturdy pair of boots for the winter.” Severus wouldn’t let him go until he’d made a long list.

But they didn’t talk anymore about Cedric that day.

Harry and Cedric dated for a solid two weeks, before the topic of his chastity belt ever came up. They were in Gryffindor tower this time, on a quiet day, making out in the common room. Cedric had tried to go for Harry’s cock with his hand several times before he put the two together. “Wanna tell me why every time I try to put my hand down south, it’s redirected?” Cedric asked.

This wasn’t just the first time the topic had come up with Cedric, it was the first time it had some up with anyone he’d dated, and Harry had no idea how to say it. He really should have run it by Hermione, but he hadn’t. Hermione was good with stuff like this. Sometimes it was embarrassing to talk about his chastity, while other times, he was fine about it. Regardless, it had come time in which he had to tell Cedric about it, and oddly it turned him the fuck on _because_ it was embarrassing. Oh Merlin, did he have some sort of humiliation kink? “I… I’m in chastity. It’s a Prince family thing,” Harry said, his face flaming.

“Like, for how long?”

Harry looked down, then forced himself to meet Cedric’s eyes. “Until I get married. Is that going to be a problem? I was thinking, about it, and if it is, dating other people at the same time isn’t a problem for me.”

“Date other people? What did I already tell you about that, Harry? No way. I don’t want you dating anyone else, but me.”

It still surprised Harry to hear things like that from Cedric with his reputation for multiple hook ups. Harry did feel special that Cedric seemed to want to be exclusive with him, even if he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. “Then you’re fine with it?”

Cedric nodded. “Of course. I like you for more than just sex.”

Harry’s heart soared. He was so happy it was Ron who was right for once, Ron would be glad to know that too, he liked having one over on Hermione, since it pretty much never happened.

“I can still get off though, right?” Cedric asked.

“Yeah, of course. I can’t, er, help you, but you can masturbate all you like.” Harry couldn’t believe how good Cedric was being about this, especially with his reputation.

“Thank Merlin. All right then.” Cedric began pulling his out cock.

Oh. _Oh._ Cedric meant in front of Harry. Harry hadn’t, but was it really that big a deal? Cedric was hot, as he stroked his prick in the common room, right where anyone could walk in and see, and watching was a sight for sore eyes, Harry could tell you. Cedric was an even prettier sight when he came all over the couch – a mess he quickly made vanish with his wand. The only trouble was, Harry became unbearably hard, and there was little he could to do to relieve himself. There was no relief really. He wasn’t ready to show Cedric the milking spell, so he would have to wait until he was somewhere more private, but even that would do little. He was a horny teenaged boy, and he’d just watched his teenaged fantasy masturbate all over a couch in public.

From then on, it was a lot of cold showers for Harry. But it was the least Harry could do, since Cedric was giving up sex to be with him, so Harry soldiered on. It made him cranky. “Harry, you need to tell Cedric to take care of himself _after_ he’s been with you,” Hermione told him.

He’d made the mistake of telling Hermione about the masturbation shows he was getting, to hear her thoughts on it. It didn’t really feel _right_ yet he didn’t know how it could be wrong. “It’s not a big deal,” Harry said.

“Aside from that it’s clearly driving you crazy, it’s inconsiderate. It’s a real prick thing to do, pun intended.”

Harry still wasn’t sure, but it _was_ making him a bit short-tempered. He made the mistake of telling his father off right in the middle of class. “You can stay after class for that Mr. Prince.”

“I have another class after this one, sir.” Harry still wasn’t exercising enough respect for his father slash professor, and they both knew it.

“Not to worry, I won’t keep you very long.”

Harry knew in that moment he was getting a spanking. He was still shocked when his father pulled the chair right to the middle of the potion’s classroom. “Here?” Harry was scandalized.

“Feel lucky I refrained from doing so, in front of the class, and believe me, I sincerely wanted to.”

“But, what if someone sees?”

“Then I’m sure you’ll think, think, and think again before you ever speak like that to me again in class. Come along quickly and we’ll get it over with before the students for my next class start coming in.”

Severus wasn’t budging, he was getting this spanking right here, right now. Thinking about being over his father’s knee while his next class piled in got him moving faster. Somehow, Harry was shocked again when his father reached under his robes, to begin undoing his trousers. “Sir?”

“I’ve told you before, discipline will always be applied to your bare bottom,” he reiterated, shucking down both Harry’s trousers and shorts in one motion not nearly as concerned as Harry was with being seen. Severus was a lot more understanding, and in some ways lenient than you’d think he’d be, but when you crossed certain lines, you paid the consequence. Oh boy did you!

Harry eyed the door, as he was flipped over Severus’s knee, and his robes were moved out of the way, so Severus’s hand could make contact with Harry’s bare arse. Severus began the spanking immediately. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ It hurt! “I understand this tantrum was likely to do with your boyfriend. Regardless, you will learn to exercise more maturity, young man.” As Severus lectured, he spanked, barely working up a sweat, while Harry – staring at the stone floor of the potion’s classroom – wiggled in effort to lessen the pain some. “Yes, sir! I’ll behave myself. I’m sorry.”

The slaps were loud, so very loud, and Harry was sure they could be heard all the way down the hallway. It wasn’t terrible as far as spankings go, a bottom warming really, but Harry got the point loud and clear, never wanting to be spanked in class again. “Don’t think I won’t put you over my knee in class. Talk like that again and I will.”

Harry vowed _not_ to test his father, as he rubbed his arse most of the way toward McGonagall’s classroom.

The spanking had been a wakeup call for him, but instead of talking to Cedric about the ‘masturbation issue’, he put his focus elsewhere while Cedric did his thing. It really wasn’t a big deal. It was just masturbation. So what if Harry couldn’t? Cedric shouldn’t miss out, because Harry couldn’t do something.

Other than that one little thing, life as the Hufflepuff Captain’s boyfriend was like flying on a broom. Cedric made him laugh, and he loved the little ways Cedric liked to take care of him. He always insisted on carrying Harry’s books to class for him when he could, _“I know you can, but you should be treated like a king Harry, I want to make you feel special,”_ and he’d do little things like pick him flowers and show up at the tower with them, _“These still grow at this time of year. Their beauty reminds me of you.”_

Sometimes, Harry would draw hearts with HP + CD in his notebooks, and write his name as Harry Diggory, to see how that might sound. He knew the ‘Prince’ would have to be kept somehow, since he was the Prince heir, but it was just to _see_. He was seriously sweet on Cedric, and maybe, just maybe he could be the one. Harry knew he was kind of young to think these things, but he was falling in love.

Harry also loved when Cedric was a bit rough with him, yanking him by the wrist into his lap at post-game parties, kissing him soundly, and gripping the roots of his hair, making out with fiery intensity. Harry would moan into Cedric’s mouth, loving the feeling of being so owned.

“Be my date to the Halloween dance?” Cedric asked.

“Who else’s would I be?” Harry said.

“Good answer, but I wanted to ask you formally anyway.” Cedric kissed him again. “See you after next class.”

Harry was on cloud nine, as he floated away from Cedric, and down the hall until he was stopped by his father in the hallway, who looked serious. “You and Cedric are getting a lot more serious than a few dates. I expect the pair of you to set an evening aside to come for dinner.”

Harry was confused by his tone, since he didn’t have a problem with that. He liked having dinner with his father. “That would be nice, sir. There a reason you look like you want to take my head off?”

Severus relaxed. “It’s Prince family protocol. I know you two are far too young to think about things like marriage, but you’re dating seriously, and that’s enough to qualify for the mandatory dinner. However, you’re a teenager, and teenagers don’t typically like bringing their boyfriends to dinner with their overbearing fathers. I was prepared for teenaged-brand resistance.”

“So long as you’re aware you’re horribly overbearing,” Harry said, laughing. “I’m not other teens. I like having dinner with you.”

Severus reached out to fix Harry’s hair, and brush invisible dirt from Harry’s robes. “No, I don’t suppose you are. You’re a good boy, Harry – most of the time. I’m proud to have you as my son.”

Harry loved getting such high praise from his father. “Thank you, sir.”

“I worried for nothing. All right then, pick a night that suits you both, and I will make preparations.”

“That suits us? What about your busy social calendar?”

“My social calendar has been cleared, for now, so that I’m at the beck and call of one troublesome teenager.”

“The troublesome teenager might actually have the opportunity to get up to more trouble if his father had a social life.”

“Not on your life, Potter,” his father said reaching out to swat him.

Harry dodged his father’s attempts running off, laughing all the way to class.

Cedric was nervous about the dinner and had the reaction Severus expected. “A formal dinner? Ugh. I should have expected it though. Pureblood thing. I was taught all that pureblood nonsense, but my family’s not nearly, so strict. Guess we have to though, eh?”

“Yeah, uh, have to,” Harry said not mentioning he was excited to have Cedric for dinner with his father. Severus was funny, and ridiculously brilliant. Harry may have grown a little idol worship for his father, even if he still tried to remain cool in front of his friends.

“All right, if we must.”

The dinner hadn’t gone badly, but things didn’t click like Harry would have hoped. Cedric did not get Severus’s humor, and was glad when the night was over. Nothing particularly bad happened, but Harry didn’t like how it felt afterward. Harry said as much to his father the next time they had a meal together.

“Don’t think anything of it, Harry. Cedric _is_ like most teens. Teens don’t like having dinner with their fathers or their boyfriend’s fathers. It doesn’t mean anything bad.”

 _Because they had the luxury of always having them around,_ is what Harry thought. “Did you like him, Father?”

“He’s a nice boy, and I think he’s got some of the qualities that suit you,” Severus said. Harry knew his father though, and he was choosing his words carefully. “I think he likes you very much, and that’s all that really matters to me for now.”

 _For now._ Harry knew that meant Severus would eventually look at his choices with marriage in mind. It was an interesting feeling to go from not having a parent around deciding things about your life, as parents did, and then to have one that was all in right down to marriage proposals. It felt strict in a way Harry didn’t know how to describe. Knowing he _couldn’t_ that his father wouldn’t _allow_ or _permit_ things gave him an odd sort of comfort.

This is not to say he always liked it. When he wanted to stay up late with his friends, he wanted to throw a fit about it, but even then, having restrictions seemed to ground him.

Hermione openly didn’t like Cedric. “Hate my opinion if you want, but I think Cedric is a prat. You deserve better.”

Hermione didn’t say stuff like that without cause. She wasn’t the sort prone to cruelty. Her words sat at the back of Harry’s mind, but things, overall, felt good with Cedric. He just didn’t see what she saw.

Until a couple of weeks before the Halloween dance.

“Ugh, if Malfoy looks at you like that one more bloody time, I’m hexing his nuts off,” Cedric said one day at lunch.

Had Malfoy been making eyes at him? He didn’t think so, but he believed Cedric. Malfoy, _what a git._ “By all means, hex away. No one will mind.” Especially not Harry.

They laughed together. “Hey, I can’t stay for the party after the game tonight. I’ve got an essay to work on. I kind of left it late.”

“Oh, well, I can come keep you company,” Harry said standing up. Lunch had just finished, and they were going to head on an afternoon explore session. It seemed no matter how many times you walked the grounds of Hogwarts, you found something new.

Cedric adjusted the scarf he gave Harry around Harry’s neck. “No need. You enjoy. I think Ron’s a bit cheesed off with me stealing you away all the time. Hang with him, and I’ll come pick you up for breakfast in the morning.”

That sounded delightful, perfect really. They’d had the best time on their walk. The air was chilly as they neared mid-November, but Harry felt warm bundled up in Cedric’s scarf – the one that smelled like him – walking hand in hand, stealing kisses, and laughing at everything ridiculous and not.

When Harry entered his father’s quarters to get ready for quidditch, there was hot chocolate waiting for him, plus a pre-quidditch snack. He hung his scarf in his room, changed his shirt to something more comfortable, and headed back out to sit with Severus. “Good day?” his father asked.

“The best.”

His father smiled at him, but there was something reserved about him. “Am I to understand you’ll be at a party tonight?”

“We haven’t won yet, Papa.”

“Gryffindor’s seeker is the best seeker Hogwart’s has seen since that elder Weasley boy, what’s his name?”

“Bill?”

“No, the next one, obsessed with dragons?”

“Charlie?” Charlie was the only brother of Ron’s Harry’d never met, but everyone knew how much he loved dragons. Mrs. Weasley once commented he’d never get married, because he was married to his work. Dragons might be all he loved.

“That’s the one.”

“Don’t pretend not to know their names. You knew. I know you taught him.”

“There are too many Weasleys, I can’t be expected to keep track at them all,” his father denied. “Point is, there will be a party tonight, so you have my permission to stay up later. I’ll assume you’re sleeping in the tower tonight.”

Often Harry stayed in their quarters at Hogwarts on the weekends. It felt nice to have a home in that way. “Correct, sir.”

Harry dipped his biscuit in his hot chocolate, as his father watched him curiously. “Did you learn that from the Weasley?”

“If he comes to the house, you might have to call him by his first name, y’know? and no Hermione.”

“I don’t have to do any such thing. You learned that nonsense from, Miss Granger?”

“Yeah. It’s brilliant. Try it. C’mon then.”

His father scowled a true Potions Master scowl, and for a moment, Harry thought he might get detention. But Severus did try it dipping his biscuit into his mug of hot chocolate, watching some of it crumble and sink to the bottom. “Now I’ve got biscuit in my hot chocolate.”

“Bite it now. It’ll be worth it.”

His father bit into the hot chocolate laden biscuit, chewing it carefully like he was testing for poison, and then nodded. “All right, five points to Gryffindor. That is nice.”

Harry smiled, snatching up another biscuit. He couldn’t wait to tell Hermione.

~**~

His father had been right. They did win, and there was a party, one Harry was carried into on the shoulders of Oliver Wood, and Ron Weasley. “Three cheers for the seeker! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, hooray!” The room was ecstatic, and the butter beer flowed.

Halfway through, Harry was missing his boyfriend. He decided it couldn’t hurt to sneak down for a kiss, bring Cedric a snack, and then return with lots of time to hang with Ron and the others. With Dobby’s help, he procured a hearty sandwich, and some pumpkin juice, and headed toward the Hufflepuff dormitory, which was within the shadowy stone recess near the kitchen, anyway. Harry tapped the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, like Cedric taught him, on the second barrel from the bottom in the middle of the second row.

It took a few times for Harry to get that knock just right, and he had been drenched in vinegar much to Ron’s delight several times, but eventually, he got it right. In the barrel he crawled, pulling the tray with him. When Harry backed out, and spun around, his heart shattered into a million pieces. There was Cedric, not working on a paper, instead working on drilling his cock into the Ravenclaw boy, Michael Corner. Harry dropped the tray, Cedric pulled out of Michael. “What the _fuck_ Ced?” Harry knew what he was seeing, but his brain couldn’t make sense of it.

“I, fuck Hare. You weren’t supposed to see this I—”

“—no shit.”

Michael began grabbing up his clothes hastily putting them on. “Harry! I’m sorry. Don’t hex me please!”

Harry considered it, but before he could decide, Michael was on his way out the porthole. “I don’t understand. I said we could see other people. I would have been all right with this had we discussed it, but you went behind my back.” It made no sense. Cedric didn’t need to do it this way.

“Look, Harry. I know. I shouldn’t have done, but it was just a one-time thing, I needed a bit of relief.”

“You get relief all the time. _I’m_ the one who doesn’t get relief.” It had been hard for Harry, watching Cedric wank in front of him, but he had done it, so Cedric _could_ get relief, since it was Harry’s fault they couldn’t have sex. That’s how Harry viewed it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I did this. Fuck, Harry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Was there? Harry didn’t appreciate the dishonesty, but he was no saint himself, and couldn’t profess to never having been dishonest in his life. People were only human, and forgiveness for fuck ups was part of humanity. This hurt, hurt so fucking much, but he loved Cedric. They hadn’t said it to each other yet, but that didn’t make it less true. He made the mistake of thinking about them laughing about nothing earlier that day, and the tears came flooding. “I can forgive this, I want to work something out, but I won’t do the monogamy thing anymore. You clearly need sexual partners, I want you to have that, but I get to see other people too.”

“No. No way. I don’t want you with others. Harry I want to _be_ with you. I look at you and think you could be my husband one day. I don’t want anyone touching my future husband like that. I want to hex them into the sun just thinking about it. Couldn’t I just, get relief like this now and then?”

In that moment Harry understood something. Cedric wanted to be able to fuck others, but with Harry committed only to him, and that’s why he’d gone behind his back to do so. Cedric would do it again. Not because he wanted to hurt Harry – even if it did – but because it was something he needed. Harry believed Cedric cared about him, loved him even, but none of that mattered. Cedric saw nothing wrong with having side-sex, while Harry remained monogamous. Harry was not okay with that. Either they were both monogamous, or they both could see other people – that’s the only way it would work, and the only way for Harry’s heart not to feel like it had been smashed with a meat tenderizer. “We can’t, Cedric. I’m willing to open up the relationship, but it would be open for me too. If you can’t do that, I have to say no.”

Cedric had tears in his eyes. “I know this was a shit thing to do to you. Harry, you’ve got to believe I care about you.”

“I do believe that, but we still can’t be together,” Harry said, trying not to cry. He thought about Cedric’s husband comments, it felt good to be wanted like that, but nice as it sounded, Harry knew the theory was better than the practice.

Cedric was dressed by this point, he walked over to Harry pulling him into his arms. _This will be the last time in these arms._ Harry sobbed, and breathed the smell of him, allowing Cedric to hold him until he just couldn’t be there anymore. “I have to go.”

Cedric’s eyes were red, face stained with tears. He nodded. There was no more to say. Both their hearts were broken.

Harry didn’t go back to the party. Instead he ran through the halls of Hogwarts all the way to the dungeons. He pressed against the door with his magical signature and fell into the door. His father was on the couch. “Harry?”

He wanted to be near his father, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to speak to him. This was his fault. _He_ made him wear this stupid belt. If not, he could have had sex with Cedric and they could be together. Who doesn’t have sex until they’re married anymore? It’s a bloody stupid tradition. Harry grabbed Cedric’s scarf, which he’d left in his room earlier, buried his face in it on his bed, and cried.

He didn’t hear the door open, or his father walk across the stone floor, but he felt the bed depress beside him, and his father’s hand carding through his hair. His father didn’t say a word, letting him cry for as long as he needed to, until Harry looked up. “It’s this thing,” he told his father. “It’s ruining everything.”

“Come here. Come to Papa,” Severus said, opening his arms.

Harry thought he should be furious with his father, but he couldn’t resist the comfort, abandoning the scarf and diving into his father’s arms. _Papa smelled like oak, and clean soap._ “Michael Corner,” his father said slowly before Harry told him anything.

“You knew?”

“Not exactly. I thought I noticed something, a glance, a smile maybe? Little escapes my notice, in the Great Hall. It wasn’t enough to mention, just the paranoia of a suspicious ex-spy.”

“He went to Michael because he couldn’t have sex with me. I’m never going to be able to have a relationship with this thing am I?” He knew better than to ask his father to take it off. 

“You will with the right person, and I know that sounds like hogwash right now, but it’s true.”

It did, but his father turned out to be right about a lot of things that seemed like hogwash at first. “Do you think he really did care about me?” Harry thought Cedric did, but he needed to hear someone else say it too, maybe he’d been wrong?

“I do. I know he does; I saw that too. You two have different values is all; it wouldn’t have worked long term.”

“Is that why you always seemed concerned when I gushed about Cedric?” Harry asked.

“Little escapes your notice too, I see. It was but telling you of my suspicions would have been counterproductive at the time.” Harry knew his father was saying he wouldn’t have listened at the time, and his father was right. “Come. Let’s wash your face and get you comfortable. You’re staying here tonight.”

“I was mad at you when I first got here,” Harry admitted. “It’s hard not to blame you for this.”

“I blamed my father too, but then I saw what he meant when he told me the others weren’t for me when I reconnected with your mother. Would you like to hear about that?”

Severus didn’t make it secret that he was trying to distract him, but in a case like this, that was just what you needed. “I’d really like that, Papa.”

When Harry was comfortable, face clean, he curled up in his Gryffindor blanket from the back of the couch, as his father told him all about his mother. “We reconnected during my Potions apprenticeship,” Severus said. “She was studying blood magic at the same school, which if you’ll recall was the same magic that saved your worthless life.” Severus winked at him.

Harry laughed.

“If you can believe it, I rejected her three times.”

“No, I can believe that. I can see you being a dunderhead in love.”

Severus scowled at him. “As I was saying, before I was, so rudely interrupted, I rejected her, because I thought she would be the same as my other loves, leave me as soon as she found out I couldn’t have sex with her. She wouldn’t give up on me, and I was glad I waited.”

Severus told Harry about his mother, until Harry’s eyes began drooping. “All right Mr. Prince, it’s time for you to make your way to bed.”

The next morning, Harry started crying, as soon as he remembered he and Cedric had broken up. He cried for a while and then – still holding onto his Cedric scarf – he dragged himself out of his room and to the small table where his father had eggs, toast, fruit, and tea waiting for him. “After breakfast,” Severus announced. “I thought we’d get your discipline session out of the way. I think it will help.”

“You can’t be serious? I’ve just had my heart broken.” Harry was a hair away from going back to his original theory that this was all his father’s fault. He’d been romanced by his father’s story about falling in love with his mother, but perhaps he shouldn’t have been.

“We’ve got to do it sometime today, the morning’s as good a time as any.”

Harry supposed he was right, though he was kinda hoping Severus would forget about the whole Sunday discipline thing considering. “Yeah, I guess.”

Sunday discipline was non-negotiable, and Severus was less strict when Harry didn’t put on a production about it. It was supposed to be something admirable, a Prince honor.

Harry didn’t feel a lot of honor right now, it was mostly teenaged resentment, but his father had that look in his eye like he was up to something. After breakfast, they moved to Harry’s room, and Severus sat on the bed, pulling Harry across his lap, setting Harry up comfortably with pillows under his torso. Severus slipped his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s pajama pants, and pull them and his shorts down, the slight chill of the cool dungeon air made his bottom gooseflesh. “I have no issue to take up with you this week. Your grades are up, you’re getting good sleep, so this will be for you to let go, to ground you. Let any emotion you have flow through you.”

“Yes, sir.”

His father had never spanked him like this before. When he began, the smacks almost felt good. They were just this side of pleasant. _Not_ in a sexual way, but more like a massage if a spanking could be a massage. His father spanked him like that for what felt like a long while, and Harry did feel himself letting go, like a knot had begun to unravel inside him. His father seemed to know when this happened. He began spanking harder, and after a time it really began to hurt, yet because of the rhythm, Harry could handle it with just a little squirming now and then.

Suddenly, another knot let go, and Harry began sobbing into the pillow. Everything poured out of him. His anger at wearing a chastity belt, the hurt seeing Cedric with Michael, and finally the heartbreak of realizing they really weren’t a match no matter how much they loved each other.

Severus spanked him a long while as he cried, and he released further. Finally, he had nothing left to cry, and his father stopped spanking him. His arse still felt the work of his father’s hand, but it wasn’t like the other spankings he had from his father at all. Oddly, even though it hurt, he’d have to say it felt _good._

His father pulled up his pants and helped him up. “How do you feel?”

“I feel… wow, pretty okay actually. I miss him, but I don’t feel like I’m breaking apart.” _What sort of sorcery was this?_

Severus smiled. “What should we do with that?” he said referring to the scarf Cedric gave him.

“I’m keeping it in a box with some other mementos. Guess I’ll need to ask you for that scarf after all.”

But his father was prepared. “Come with me.”

Harry followed Severus into his room, where he dug out a parcel. He pulled out a red and gold Gryffindor scarf. “This, because I do not wish to be accused of Gryffindor hate. I know what you lot are like. You and the Weasley will start a ruckus about it,” Severus said wrapping it around Harry’s neck.

Harry rolled his eyes. “A ruckus. Hardly. Thank you, I promise to try not to let a hippogriff eat this one.”

“I would appreciate that. I can afford the scarf itself, but I can’t afford the hit to my ego having Minerva smirking away at me, while I hand her money for yet more _Gryffindor_ paraphernalia.”

“They sell them through the school?” His original one had been a gift from Hermione.

“Yes, and I have one more, not sold at school,” Severus said pulling out a two more scarves.

“Have you lost your ability to count in your old age? There are two there.”

Severus made move to smack him upside the head, but Harry dodged him. “One is for me. I noticed part of the reason you liked wearing Cedric’s scarf, other than all that love drivel, was that it gave you proof you belonged to someone. I want you to have something you can look at to assure you that you always belong to me, and that we are a family, so I had these made.”

The pair of scarves Severus pulled out, were silver and black, with the Prince family crest patched onto the bottom of one side. “It’s beautiful,” Harry said as Severus wrapped that one around him too.

“I was waiting for the right time to give these to you; since you had the other one it wasn’t urgent.”

“Well put yours on then, we need someone to get a picture of us for the wall.”

“You’re not running out of here with pajamas on, Potter. Get dressed, and then we’ll head up. I’m sure we can find someone who’s got time to take a photo.”

~**~

Harry was now left without a date to the Halloween dance, which suited him just fine until he saw Cedric show up with Michael Croner. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt, but there was no reason Cedric couldn’t bring a date. Hermione did think there was something wrong with it. “Can you believe the nerve? Time’s barely passed since you two broke up, and he shows up with a date, the very same one he was fucking up the arse. I could kill him.” It was pretty awesome to hear Hermione swear. Then, she got a look in her eyes, Harry knew well. “Be right back.”

She returned looking satisfied with whatever she’d done.

Not long after she returned, a nervous looking Oliver Wood showed up to ask Harry to dance. “Hermione!” Harry complained.

“Go with him.”

It was a bad idea. Yes Cedric had been the one to royally fuck things up – Harry understood that now – but just because things end, didn’t mean they weren’t real. He also didn’t want Oliver dancing with him just because. “You don’t have to do this, Oli,” Harry said.

“I want to. I’ve wanted to ask you out a long time, in fact, but then you were pretty hot and heavy with Cedric.”

“Go,” Hermione pushed.

Against his better judgement, Harry did. It didn’t take long for Cedric to have his wand out. “Get your hands off him, Wood,” Cedric said, abandoning Michael.

“Forget it Cedric. I’m dancing with Harry, you can shove off.”

Never mind. Hermione was right again. Harry knew he probably shouldn’t like this, but the truth was, he did. Two men going caveman on him, was fucking hot, and it made him feel a thousand times better. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. His father was on them quickly – since he was a chaperone – and broke it up. “Mr. Wood, Mr. Diggory, with me please. Mr. Prince, do not leave this hall.”

Michael left though, and he was crying. Harry did feel somewhat bad for that, but it was better for Michael to know the truth. Cedric might like Michael some, but he wasn’t over Harry yet.

When his father returned, only Oliver was with him. “I am returning your dance partner to you. He’ll tell you what happened. Enjoy your night, son.”

Oliver looked a bit shell-shocked. “Still can’t believe that’s your father, and that he’s so _fatherly._ ”

“Honestly? Sometimes it still weirds me out too, but it’s nice.”

“Yeah, well. Come here you.” Oliver swung him out to the dance floor. “Cedric admitted to the whole thing, and while we were both given detention – your father was firm about pulling out wands at a school dance – he offered to leave.”

Harry had been hurt by the whole thing, but he understood that Cedric was only acting from a place of his own hurt. The whole thing made it easier to forgive Cedric, but he still didn’t want to be with him anymore, and Harry though that maybe he’d already learned his first lesson being in chastity. “Perfect. What are the chances this will end with us making out in the common room?”

“I’d say pretty good.”

“I’m a Prince, and we wear chastity until we’re married. Is that a problem for tonight?” That had come out so much easier than the first time.

“It’s not a problem, until it is, which won’t be tonight.”

Harry appreciated his honesty about it, even if the truth of what he was saying kinda sucked. Oliver wouldn’t be happy _just_ making out for long. By then, Harry could move onto another partner, and that’s the way it would have to be.

~**~

Life settled into a comfortable rhythm, and Harry learned how to manage his chastity for the most part. He attempted valiance about it, as a proper Prince should, but like all teenage boys, he eventually found a loophole, or rather, a loophole found him.

~**~

It was one day after Quidditch practice. Harry often stayed behind a bit longer, still not comfortable with anyone, but Ron and Hermione seeing his chastity belt. He knew no one on the team of Gryffindor players had one – he’d seen them change after practice often enough to know – and he preferred to pretend to lollygag and then shower when the last boy had left.

Today, someone had waited around for him. “Hello, Potter.”

“Malfoy!”

Harry’s wand wasn’t close by, and worse, he was fully naked, Malfoy could see _everything!_ Bloody Malfoy. Malfoy was wrapped in a towel around his waist, and maintained a sly smirk as he slid out of the stall he’d been hiding in. “Calm down, Potter. I’m not here to hex you.”

“What do you want then?” Harry said, pissed. Now Malfoy had seen his caged cock, the bullying would be endless. Not that it traumatized Harry in any way, it was just exhausting. By this point, Harry had been forced to attend gatherings, which included the Malfoys, and the last time had gone, badly. He and Malfoy had ended up in a childish duel in the Malfoy’s entryway, while the adults had tea in the parlor. For that, he’d ended up receiving a sound spanking from his father as soon as he got home, which Severus had commented, Harry’d been lucky he waited until they were home. Severus was sincerely tempted to spank him right then and there, and he would next time if Harry ever exercised the lack of self-discipline he had that day.

As it turned out, Lucius? Not a true Voldemort follower, but a spy like his father had been and he’d really picked up the slack since Severus retired from that life to take care of Harry. Harry was grateful for this much, but the part about the Malfoys being arrogant pricks? All true. They were every bit as supercilious as Harry had originally suspected, and definitely cared about their pureblood status, they just didn’t agree with procuring it in Voldemort’s ways. If anything, they were more elitist than anything else. If you were a half-blood, fine, but it wasn’t what they wanted for themselves. They didn’t want to annihilate non-pureblood folk like Voldemort did. So yeah, not great, but not as bad as the other thing.

Harry and Draco had not become friends that night, because Harry still thought Draco was an arrogant prick, and Draco never denied it.

Draco looked Harry up and down, lasciviously, and then whipped off his towel. “We have a similar predicament, Potter, I’ve come to make a proposal.”

Looking down at Draco’s crotch, Harry could see Draco had the very same predicament Harry did. All his bits and pieces locked away in a Chastity belt similar to Harry’s. Harry immediately felt less conscientious about his. Harry also knew, Draco would have been strapped into his, at thirteen, and as such, was bound to know a thing, or two. “I’m listening, but you’d better talk fast, Malfoy. I don’t want to listen to your whiney voice longer than I have to.”

“You say the sweetest things, Potter. I’ll keep it quick. Look, as you know we’re restricted from doing much.” That was true. In addition to all the restrictions that came with wearing the chastity belt, the spell wouldn’t allow them to pleasure another’s special parts. “However, there are some things we can do, like kiss and suck on erogenous zones other than the ones anywhere near these contraptions.”

“If you’ve come to tell me you want to kiss me, Malfoy, you’re about to be disappointed. I’ve not had issue getting dates.” That much was true. He’d dated Oliver a bit after Cedric, and then a few others, with nothing serious. For all of his father’s strictness, Severus was quite happy, and even encouraging with regard to dating. Marriage was considered another topic entirely. When it came time to choose someone for marriage, that would be something Harry would have to get more serious about with his father, but Severus thought it was in full support of Harry exploring, to see what he liked in a mate.

“Yes, but can you keep them?”

His argument unraveled when it came to keeping anyone; there was a reason nothing had got serious. All teenagers were interested in was bloody sex. As soon as they found out Harry was in chastity, they dropped him. Sure they weren’t mean about it, but dropped was dropped, especially to his teenaged ego. “Whether I can, or not, how is it a good idea to rile ourselves up, only to be stuck with the semi-hard on from hell with no way of relieving it?”

“Oh Potter, so much to learn,” Draco said, smiling. He stepped closer to Harry, but Harry wouldn’t back down.

“You’d better start making sense.”

“There is a way we can have pleasure, via the milking spell. It’s not enough for a true prostate orgasm, but if we rile ourselves enough it does feel nice, with a reasonable amount of relief – better than nothing, anyway.”

“I’m sure you don’t need me to do that, either.”

“Oh but I do. I realized the other night when we were dueling. You’re bloody attractive with all your power, and fuck, I was so hard after you left, especially when I knew Uncle Sev was going to spank you – picturing that was just, _Merlin._ If I could have tugged one out, I would have.”

Harry’s ears burned. “So you’ve got a crush on me, and a spanking fetish, what’s in the deal for me?”

“I want to be clear, I’m attracted to you Potter, that’s it – it’s no crush. I only want whatever mutated version of sex we can manage. The deal for you is the sex in case you haven’t been listening, or the not-sex as it were. I know what it’s like to keep dates with one of these, it’s slim pickings.”

It was sounding more tempting all the time. Harry was only human, and he was a human teen at that. “I don’t know. Father would be devastated if I bent the rules to break chastity.” It was one thing to skip his bedtime now and then, breaking this rule would be big time.

“That’s the beauty of my plan. It doesn’t. It’s not more than milking, which we are allowed to do, it’s just enhancing the sensation, some.” True. When Harry performed the milking spell, it was somewhat pleasurable having his prostate massaged, and the relief it brought had become more divine over time with the lack of pleasure for his special parts. If Harry never knew what a real orgasm felt like, he might mistake milking for one. “The second bit of genius in my plan is the fact we’re enemies. No one will suspect us.”

Harry wanted to say no, he really did, but Malfoy was somehow making a lot of sense to his sex-addled brain. _Merlin. If Malfoy was making sense, what had the world come to?_ But he didn’t care, Harry wanted the not-sex. “Okay fuck Malfoy, show me your ways.” Harry pounced him, and Malfoy showed him, catching his lips in a searing kiss.

Harry hated Malfoy with passion, and it was that passion that led to great not-sex. Worse, Malfoy was right. They kissed and sucked all the places the spell would allow on their bodies, and wrote phDs about where the other could be turned on. When they’d get the other to new horny heights, they’d incant the milking spell, something they’d discovered they could do to each other and not just themselves, and sweet Merlin, the pleasure they felt while being milked was fucking addictive. No not an orgasm, but a special kind of pleasurable sensation all on its own.

They spent long nights, on weekends, in the astronomy tower making maps of each other. Without getting to play with the usual private parts on each other, they were forced to learn each other in ways no one else might ever come to know. They found many excuses to sneak off together, whether it was staged fights, or using Draco’s Slytherin cunning to make sure they got assigned projects together, in which they’d spend a good portion of their project-doing-time having not-sex.

As time passed they didn’t become friends really, but they couldn’t call themselves enemies. “I’d better get back. My father expects me in bed by eleven, you know,” Harry said.

“I do know, Potter,” Draco said tip-toeing his fingers across Harry’s belly button, an area that was always bound to drive Harry mad with horniness. They’d had an argument once about Draco continuing to call Harry, ‘Potter’. His father was the only one who still referred to Harry as Potter anymore, and it was more a fond thing, even when he was in trouble. Harry’d said Draco didn’t have to call him by his first name, but couldn’t he at least call him Prince? _You’ll always be Potter to me, Harry,_ is what Draco had said, never relenting. _Bloody, arrogant Malfoys._

“Please don’t send me back with a raging boner.” Fucking Draco liked to do that now and then to remind Harry of who was in charge of their not-sex, fuck sessions. “I won’t be able to see you for a few nights.”

“What do you mean? Quidditch tomorrow, there’s bound to be a victory party, we could sneak off.”

“I promised Ron I’d hang with him.” Harry laced his hand into Draco’s. They had rules about this – no couple-y hand holding shit – but they both did it anyway from time to time, and Harry did it now, preparing for an outburst. Harry’d long picked up on Draco’s possessiveness; on some level Draco considered Harry his. No not like in a romantic, I heart you, kind of way, probably closer to the way Harry ‘owned’ his owl, but it was enough he knew Draco wasn’t going to take the news well.

“Whatever, Potter. Enjoy your Weasley then. Don’t come crawling to me later when your horny, caged penis needs relief.” Draco moved to pull away.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that,” Harry said pulling him back.

They were silent for a time, breathing together, but Draco stayed. “What you doing for Christmas? You and Uncle Sev gonna head to the estate?”

“Yes.” His father had also given him permission to hang out with the Weasleys for a few days. They figured it was safe enough if he travelled by portkey. “You?”

“Just home. You know, Uncle Sev comes to visit us as well.”

“Are you trying to make sure I’ll be there during Christmas hols?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll be there – Father will make me.”

“Good,” Draco said sitting up, looking for his clothing. “It’s good for you to be among your kind.”

“My kind?”

“Purebloods,” Draco said, winking.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and reached for his pants. “Hey, would you want to come to the Weasley’s while I’m there?”

“Not on your life, Potter. I’ll wait for you to come to mine.”

Harry threw Draco’s robes at him. “Prat. All right then, don’t say you weren’t invited.”

“Blech. Why ever would I admit to that? Keep your Weasleys, Potter. See you at Christmas.” Draco leaned in to catch Harry’s lips, and Harry stopped for a moment under the stars, letting himself be kissed. Draco pulled away smiling with that coy smile of his. “Bye for now, Harry.”

Harry felt on air, all the way to Gryffindor tower.

~**~

Several days before Christmas, Harry got to spend his time with the Weasleys. His father would attend the Weasley’s Christmas Eve gathering, and they would leave for home together.

Harry was lounging in Ron’s room, with Hermione, tossing a _return-it_ ball at the wall, while Hermione did her fiftieth read through of _Hogwarts, a History_ , when Ron came storming in. Harry sat up. “What’s going on, mate?”

“Charlie, that’s what. He shows up and the whole house goes mad. Everyone knows he’s secretly, not-so-secretly Mum’s favorite.”

Charlie, one of Ron’s older brothers, was one Harry had yet to meet. He’d seen him in pictures, but never in the flesh, always just missing him when he came to visit. He didn’t come often. He was a dragon tamer in Romania, and that seemed to keep him pretty busy. “Didn’t they know he was coming?”

“No, yet all of a sudden it’s Charlie this, and Charlie that – the guy didn’t even show last year, and he gets to waltz in here like nothing?”

Harry knew how much Ron looked up to Charlie, he didn’t mean what he was saying, as harshly as he sounded, but rumor did have it Charlie could be a bit of an insensitive prick at times, and Ron liked to recognize that. “You up for some exploding snap?”

“Yeah!”

Ron was easy to distract.

Later when Ron was napping and Hermione was buried in yet another book, Harry decided to take his broom and snitch out for a spin. His snitch was acting weird yesterday when he was zipping around the Prince grounds, and he thought maybe it was moody from spending so much time in the corner of his trunk, since he usually used the school’s practice snitches.

The snitch was easy to catch the first time, but then get increasingly harder the second and third time ‘round, not to mention it was still acting wonky. On the fourth round, he’d been barreling toward the ground, beelining for the snitch, when the little bugger decided to turn on a dime and fly straight toward the open garage. _Fuck._ He heard it crash, and then a whole lot of swearing.

Harry hopped off his broom and ran in. “I’m so, sorry Mr. Weasleeee—oh.”

Harry had expected Arthur, who was often tinkering in the garage, but it wasn’t Arthur. In front of him was the hottest man Harry had ever seen, and Harry knew it could only be Charlie Weasley, very _topless_ Charlie Weasley. He was heavily muscled – probably from all the dragon taming – with long red Weasley hair that reached the middle of his back. He was also tall, towering way over Harry who just made five feet, nine inches, the man had to be somewhere over six feet. His face was chiseled perfection and shaded with a bit of gruff Harry wanted to nuzzle his cheek against. His eyes were a pretty cornflower blue, with pouty lips to match. Except, there was nothing pouty about him; he was no joke. He exuded danger, which was a huge turn on for Harry, like staring into the eye of a storm, and hoping it would fuck you.

_Merlin._

Charlie’s hard body was decorated with tattoos, and he was scarred to hell, one place particularly bad, where a dragon had clearly tried to take a chunk out of him with lots of teeth, and another where the skin had been seared clear off, and grown back in judging from its slippery pink appearance. Charlie had to be tough as nails working with dragons, and it showed. Harry decided Charlie could harness thunder if he wanted. To top it all off, he smelled like grease, and man sweat from working on the bike before him, and it was currently driving Harry fucking wild. And was that…? Oh yeah it was. Charlie had loud, muggle rock music playing in the background. Harry recognized the tune. A Scorpions classic, _The Zoo._

All Charlie’s intensity was focused on Harry, and it was hard to bear. _Breathe, Hare. Breathe._ In his thumb and forefinger, he held Harry’s snitch. “This yours, mate?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry,” Harry said taking it. “I’m Harry, Ron’s friend.” Harry extended a hand to shake, Charlie ignored it, crossing his thickly muscled arms, holding a giant wrench in one hand. He was working on a motorbike that reminded Harry a lot of Hagrid’s, but a lot cooler looking. More Charlie, Harry would say, even though Harry didn’t know a thing about Charlie, other than the whole ‘loves dragons so much he’s married to them’ thing. _Could his bike fly too?_

“I know who you are,” Charlie said. Harry got the distinct impression that wasn’t a good, ‘I know who you are.’

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The Boy Who Lived, the wizarding world’s biggest prat. I’ve seen the headlines.”

What an arse! He believed that shite? Harry glared. “Not that I need to explain myself to you, but the Daily Prophet isn’t exactly known for accuracy.”

“Did you, or did you not have my brother involved in some very dangerous activities? One time in particular involving my baby sister?”

Harry sputtered. He wasn’t sure where to begin with that. Yes those things were true, he had been at the center of a lot of trouble that his friends got dragged into, but within context everything made more sense, and it didn’t come off quite as horrible, as Charlie was making it sound.

Charlie took his silence for confession. “Just as I thought.”

Harry was so angry, he didn’t bother responding, turned heel and stormed into the house, and up to Ron’s room, where Ron was still asleep, and Hermione was still reading. “Harry, what happened?” Hermione’d asked the question, but Harry shook Ron awake, as he answered.

“Ron, your brother _is_ a prat,” he said moving to stow his broom and snitch in the closet.

Ron woke up, bleary-eyed, yawning. “What?”

“Your brother is a prat.”

“Yes, but which one? They’re all prats.”

“Charlie.” Harry launched into his explanation.

“He still on about that? I thought he’d given up that bone by now,” Ron said.

“You knew about this?” Harry said.

Ron winced. “Yeah sorry, Harry. Charlie goes on about it whenever you’re mentioned. I didn’t think it was important, since you’d never met, and aren’t likely to see him much. If it helps, Mum and Dad don’t agree with him.”

The problem was, maybe Harry did. “I’m sorry, I … he’s right. I do get you into trouble. All of you.”

Ron’s wide awake now. “Don’t listen to him, Harry. Know what, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind.”

Ron’s stumbling out the door before Harry can stop him, and Hermione stops Harry from going after him. “Let him, Harry. That’s something that should be settled up.”

Ron was smiling when he returned. “Sorted it out for you, mate.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Harry felt better. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

But when dinner came ‘round, things didn’t seem sorted. Charlie was cool with Harry. He wasn’t mean, or bullying, but he didn’t make Harry feel particularly welcome. Harry decided it was best to pretend Charlie wasn’t there for the rest of the time he was with the Weasleys, but the problem was, Harry _was_ aware of Charlie. Too aware. His skin seemed to prickle whenever Charlie would walk into the same room as him, and Harry flushed whenever their eyes would accidently cross.

Harry thought maybe Charlie would cool off some by the time Christmas eve rolled ‘round, but boy was he wrong. Harry and Ron decided on a friendly game of chase the snitch before the festivities started. Severus hadn’t arrived yet, and there would be plenty of time for them to clean up.

It wasn’t their fault, really. It was the damned snitch again, still going haywire. Of course it had to buzz itself right into Charlie’s work station again. At least he had Ron with him this time, when they went to fetch his snitch. “For the love of Merlin, you two.” Charlie had the snitch, and there was blood dripping from beside his eye.

“Sorry, we’ll just take that back and be out of your hair,” Ron said.

“I don’t think so. It’s mine now. It almost took my eye out. Go do something else.”

“C’mon, Harry,” Ron said walking out the door, already.

“But my snitch,” Harry said catching up to him.

“We’ll get Mum to get it back.” The Weasleys didn’t have much order, but there was some. Charlie may not be around much, but he was still an older brother, and if an older brother in the house told you to knock it off with something, you knocked it off. They had almost taken his eye out, even though it had been accidental.

When Mrs. Weasley heard the story, including about Charlie’s eye, she decided the thing had probably expired, and that it was best left to rest before it did take out someone’s eye. She ordered them to get ready for the party.

Harry was never so glad to see his father. “Papa,” he said racing over to great him, when he came in the door. He’d portkeyed over and then entered through the front door to be polite. Harry helped take his long coat, he wore over his robes.

Severus hugged him. “Have you been behaving yourself?”

“Of course, Papa. Was a total angel.”

“I know you better than that, Potter.”

“You said I could stay up late as I wanted,” Harry said smirking.

“Which only means more time to get up to mischief. Is Molly around? I’d like to thank her for taking you off my hands and giving me peace and quiet for Christmas.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “She’s in the kitchen, sir.”

Severus left to find Molly, and Harry hung his father’s coat. “Severus Snape is your father?”

The sound of Charlie’s voice, as if from nowhere startled him. “I’m surprised you don’t already know. Was a week’s worth of detailed articles in your favorite publication.” The Daily Prophet had run a number of ridiculous stories the week Severus, and Harry had made their relations known, and declared themselves Princes once more. None of the articles had been kind, but Harry and Severus had a grand old time laughing at each new one that came in, with one of Harry’s personal favorites, _Potions Master Makes Boy Who Lived, Boy Who Wants to Run Away to Join the Circus._ “If you’ll excuse me.”

If Harry was honest, it felt nice to say something snarky to Charlie for once. In fact, he seemed to want to say _all_ the snarky things to Charlie. Charlie just, brought it out in him.

Many trusted families were invited to the Weasley’s Christmas Eve shindig. Harry looked out over the sea of people and felt blessed to have so many wonderful people in his life. He sipped his butterbeer by the fire, quietly enjoying, when his skin prickled, and the smell of musk, and fresh air invaded his space. _Charlie. Showered Charlie._ He hated that he knew any of that.

“I didn’t know you were Severus’s,” Charlie said.

“So now I’m not the guy who almost got your family killed? Shove off.”

When Charlie frowned at you, it felt like the whole world was frowning at you. “I suppose I deserved that, but you are a right brat, _don’t_ deny it,” Charlie said when he saw Harry was going to. “Your father saved my parents once; I owe him a great deal.”

“Send him flowers, he’ll like that.” Also fuck this guy.

“No. Stay a minute,” Charlie said gripping his wrist hard enough Harry could feel every scar on his rough hand. Harry couldn’t help himself, and so he sat down, staring up at him. Charlie was mesmerizing, even if he was an arsehole. “You’re not making this easy, kid. Look, I’m sorry.”

His apologies were pissing Harry off though. First he hated Harry, didn’t even want Ron chumming around with him, and now he found out Severus was his father and he’s apologizing? Fuck that. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll stay out of your way. You won’t even have to see me after tonight.”

But Charlie wouldn’t let him go. “I talked to Severus tonight, and he assured me that while you are a brat, you’re not a dangerous one, and you’re off the map now. I was only worried about my brother and sister. Understand?”

Harry wanted to tell him no problem, he really did, but Charlie had wanted him out of the Weasley family. The Weasleys were his first real family, before his father came back into his life. That did something to Harry’s heart he couldn’t quite explain, not as easy to let go of as other things had been. “I can appreciate that Charlie, but it’s not real fun to be liked, or disliked based on hearsay.” Harry yanked his hand back, and Charlie let go this time, but he smiled his beautiful smile at Harry, and Harry almost melted. _If only the man weren’t so bloody gorgeous._ Arrogant bastard!

Harry walked away, but he was annoyed for the rest of the night. Charlie fecking Weasley, ruining a perfectly good evening for him.

His father noticed his mood and inquired when they were home. “It’s nothing,” Harry insisted. “One of Ron’s brothers getting on my nerves.”

Severus leaned back and appraised him. “Charlie?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” Ron had a million brothers, the twins were usually a lot more annoying than anyone else, but he’d barely noticed them this visit.

“He asked me about you tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. Wanted to make sure I was properly supervised, and all that.”

Severus laughed. “Your reputation proceeds you.” When Harry frowned, Severus continued, getting the idea that Harry was not to be teased at the moment. “I didn’t give away your personal information, Harry. My loyalty is to you first, everyone else is second after that.”

That made Harry cry. He never thought he’d have something like that. He didn’t need anything for Christmas, he just wanted his father to love him that much forever.

Severus pulled Harry to him. “Something he said got to you.”

“It’s just that, do you think people will ever see me? Or will I always be the bloody boy who bloody-well lived,” Harry said, wiping his eyes.

“People do, Harry. Lots of people. Unfortunately, there will always be dunderheaded fools who judge you without getting to know you first,” Severus said, carding a hand through his hair.

That made Harry laugh. “You saying Charlie is a dunderhead?”

“Yes.”

Harry laughed louder at the simple honesty and felt a world better. Somehow his father knew exactly how to cheer him up.

“If you want, I have potions that require ‘eye of a dragon tamer’, I’m dying to brew.”

Harry laughed hard enough his stomach hurt, he had to wipe at his eyes, but from tears of laughter now. “I’m tempted to tell you yes, but I know you’ll do it.” Severus was basically the Wizarding Mafia.

“Now, forget about Charlie, I recommend forgetting about Weasleys altogether, it makes for a much more pleasant evening. It certainly makes me feel better. To bed with you. I have it on good authority you stayed up late every night. A good night’s sleep will do you good before tomorrow.”

It never ceased to surprise him with how his father picked up on nearly everything, he just hoped it wasn’t truly _everything_ , thinking of course, of his relations with Draco. Harry did as told and went to bed no longer thinking of Charlie Weasley.

~**~

The morning was for Harry and his father. His father had wanted to give him a Christmas, like he would have gotten had they been a normal family, living their lives as they were meant to, which meant he would have gotten a Christmas as a little boy who didn’t have money to buy for his parents. “I’d really like it if you didn’t buy me anything, just for this year, Harry.” When Harry protested. “You don’t actually have any money.” In other words, he wasn’t really asking.

“My Gringott’s account,” Harry said without thinking it through.

"Sorry, you won't be getting enough allowance this month to account for me if you want to buy for your friends too."

“You sneaky Slytherin.” Severus smiled proud of his cunning. “Fine, I won’t buy you anything.” But Harry could be cunning too, and he had an idea.

Severus went way overboard, buying him things Harry could add to their quarters at Hogwarts, like books on Qudditch, and a Gryffindor colored robe for when it got cold down there. He got a fine pair of boots for fancy occasions, and a new set of dress robes. He also received loads of fun and unnecessary gifts, suited for a teenager, meant to represent all the toys he would have gotten if he were little.

The most notable gift, was the family ring, made of pure wizard’s gold, the Prince family crest engraved into the top, and decorated with diamonds. It must be worth a mint, and Harry was getting a better idea of just how much money the Prince family had.

When Harry was done opening gifts, Severus spied one more under the tree. “Harry, what’s this? You weren’t supposed to get me anything.” His father had his scolding voice on, prepared to hand out detention at any time.

“I kept my promise, but I believe it’s customary for children to make their parents gifts.”

Severus eyed him suspiciously, but he opened the gift. “Oh. Oh my.” He laughed, and simultaneously wiped a tear from his eye. “I love it Harry. Thank you.”

They had made effort to add pictures of them together for their wall of pictures in their quarters at Hogwarts. Usually they’d get someone to take a photo of them at a designated time, but for this, Harry needed someone at the ready, so he could get a candid photo. That person would have to be sneaky enough that Severus himself wouldn’t catch them, so he’d begged Draco to do it.

“I’m not your personal photographer, Potter,” Draco had said, but thankfully, Harry had unique ways of convincing Draco, and Draco relented. Suspiciously, the photo had turned up in the Astronomy tower framed. When Harry inquired about the frame Draco scoffed. “You don’t give a photo that isn’t framed, Potter. Will it be my lot in life to teach you everything?”

He’d caught quite a nice moment. Harry’d just said something his father found hysterical – as it turned out, they had a similar sense of humor – and they were both laughing their largest laughs. Harry was excited to add this photo to the wall. Some of their earlier photos were contrived and stiff, since they were just getting to know the other, in this one, it was easy to see they had real comfort between them; they looked like father and son. Draco had an eye for photography, and thankfully his father didn’t ask where the frame had come from.

After a large breakfast together, there was some down time, and then they travelled to Malfoy Manor via portkey for dinner.

Harry was surprised to learn how much he was looking forward to seeing Draco, who winked at him when no one was paying attention to them, at the door. After the thing that happened with Charlie, it felt good to be somewhere he knew he was appreciated, even if it was just from his not-fucking-fuck-buddy.

They were successful in getting alone, sneaking off to the pool house. “Mmmm—hmmm, missed” kiss, “this,” kiss “Potter,” Draco said between kisses.

“Fuck, me” kiss, “too.”

“Gladly.” Draco slid his hand down Harry’s spine, just the way Harry liked, making his cock attempt hard, and straining in its confines already. In return, Harry nibbled behind Draco’s ear, licking the spot near the lobe, and blowing softly in the tried, tested, and true way to get Draco moaning. Harry loved Draco’s body, which he kept fit with lots of Quidditch, and Harry thought Draco might be putting on some more muscle in his shoulders. “All the better to throw you around with, my dear,” Draco said when Harry told him so.

When Draco had Harry built up to that radical point of orgasm-like relief, Draco canted the spell with his wand pointed toward Harry’s entrance. Harry felt the familiar sensation of the plug expanding and lengthening inside of him, rubbing against his prostate, and relieving the built-up tension with come dribbling out of his cock. Not the same as an orgasm in any way, where Harry remembers vividly the come spurting out like an explosive volcano, but a limp flow. There wasn’t near the release of an orgasm, but the heavy feeling in his balls was relieved, and the itch somewhat scratched. His prostate would always feel some pleasure, and the hornier Draco made him, the more pleasure he’d feel there, but the magic was set up, so it was never long enough to get a true prostate orgasm either. Neither boy would be having a true and proper orgasm until their belts were removed, but they both enjoyed the hell out of what they did. It worked for now.

Later when they were dressed, they leaned back on the couch in the pool house, and curled up together, Draco arranging Harry, so Harry’s head rested on Draco’s chest. Harry proceeded to tell Draco everything about Charlie Weasley, and how much he’d like to hex him. Draco laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had a crush on the guy.”

“What? I do not, that’s outrageous.”

“You were pulling each other’s pig tails,” Draco said, and laughed some more.

“Quiet you, you’re just having me on, making sure I’m not going to end this and shack up with a Weasley.”

“Regardless of who you date, you’re mine to not-fuck, Potter. I thought that was clear?”

“I was not aware of the rules.”

“Then I’ll clarify. You belong to me, and anyone you date’s going to have to be okay with that.”

Harry thought maybe he should protest something like that, but he didn’t want to. He liked the feeling of belonging like that, when someone didn’t ask and just told you. If he was really opposed, he’d tell Draco where to stick it, but he wasn’t, _because_ it was Draco. There were just some people in life you could trust like that. Cedric hadn’t been one, but in an odd turn of events, Draco was.

“We’re not dating though?”

“Come up here, Potter.” Draco dragged Harry up to his lips by his hair, kissed him long and smooth. “Definitely, not dating. I promise.”

This led to more kissing they got a bit lost in, and when they pulled away, they both heard what you never want to hear – your parent, or in Draco’s case, godparent’s voice when he discover that you’ve been kissing. Thank fuck they had their clothes on. Harry jumped up. “Um, Father. Hi.”

“A word, Mr. Prince.” Oh, not good. His father only used that tone paired with his legal name when he was potentially in a lot of trouble. “Don’t go too far, Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry had never liked the sensation of being in trouble with his father, and as time went on, and they grew closer, Harry liked it even less. Thankfully when Draco left to give them privacy, Severus softened some, but the firmness was still there. “Harry, look it’s okay if you and Draco are dating, I was just shocked, and well I guess I thought we’d grown closer, and that you would have told me. You seemed to want to tell me about Cedric. You two are dating, aren’t you?” The steel was back.

“Yes, yes, of course we are.” Draco was not going to like that, but he got the distinct impression his father thought they better had be kissing like that. “It’s new,” Harry said carefully. “We weren’t up to telling anyone yet really.”

“I’m sorry to have intruded. We were about to have dinner.”

“Couldn’t send a house elf?”

“We did, but apparently Draco knows a little incognito spell, they couldn’t locate either of you. He’s not supposed to do that, but now I see why he did.”

Harry tried not to smile. He hadn’t known Draco’d done that. “Are you mad, sir?”

“At first I was, surprisingly hurt,” Severus said, being honest with his feelings no matter how strange, or awkward it felt to do so, as instructed by their therapist. “But I haven’t a right to be. It’s not customary for sons to share the details of their love lives with their fathers.”

Harry felt bad about that though he knew he didn’t need too. He would have told Severus, if they were actually dating, in the same way he would tell Severus at least the abridged version of his adventures in love with Cedric. Harry didn’t care if it wasn’t customary, and if it was weird. Not having a family, and then having one gave you a different perspective on things.

In addition, Harry wasn’t telling the truth. Harry supposed he and Draco were something, but they’d _just_ declared they were not dating, and they both meant it. Now they’d have to fake it.

“I do want to see you both exercise a modicum of decorum. Perhaps the two of you alone in the pool house is not the best idea for tonight.” It wasn’t really a suggestion though, and it was a good thing they’d already had not-sex, as that would be the end of their liaisons for the evening.

Harry readily agreed, if only so they could end this awkward conversation. Harry followed his father out of the pool house where Draco was waiting. “Draco, Harry told me everything,” Severus said.

Malfoy frowned down. “He did?”

“Yes, congratulations. I hope to have you over for dinner as Harry’s boyfriend.”

Draco’s eyes almost betrayed him, but he caught on Slytherin-quick. “Right, for dinner as Harry’s _boyfriend._ ”

Almost too obvious. _Malfoy, you moron._ Severus whipped around to look at Harry, who smiled as innocently as he could. He snapped back to Draco. “No more making out with my son in your pool house over Christmas. You two are meant to be visiting with family.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

“Go wash up and be at the table in ten minutes. I’ll tell your parents I found you both.”

“Yes, sir,” they both said.

When Severus was gone, Harry smacked Draco upside the head. “Way to almost blow our cover, do you any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face?”

Draco whacked Harry upside the head, back. “Boyfriends! Are you kidding me, Potter? If this is your way to lock me down—”

“—I’m not locking anyone down. We don’t have to have a real relationship, just date for a week, or two, and then break up.”

“Why do we have to have an anything? I’ve got half a mind to out us both to Uncle Severus, just to show you I won’t be manipulated.”

“I’m not trying to manipulate you. But he saw us kiss—”

“—a kiss doesn’t have to mean boyfriends.”

“I know that, but he asked if we were in a way that suggested we’d better be if we were making out on a couch like that.”

“I can’t believe this!”

“Do you really want to admit to him what we were doing? My father will have no compunction spanking you too, and you know it.”

“Fine, Potter. Fine. I hate it when you make sense. But the conditions are two weeks, and we’re done. You should know in advance, I’m not a hearts and flowers kind of guy, so don’t expect romance.”

“I expect nothing, other than to hopefully remain out of trouble.”

They head off to wash up. “What was that spell you did, on the house elves?”

Draco laughed. “Oh that. Used to do it when I was a kid and didn’t want to be found by my mother. It’s not so much something I do to the house elves, as I do me and their magic. It’s called shrouding.”

Dinner goes a lot better than Harry would expect after his father discovering them. Draco took initiative to notify his parents. For a guy who didn’t want to be in a relationship, he made a lot of big moves telling his parents, and then proceeded to hold Harry’s hand through Christmas tea. At least they were both prepared with Christmas gifts. They had planned on giving them to each other in private, but opted for in front of the parents to make the charade more real. Harry had been allotted some money to spend on friends, so he’d been able to afford to get the irascible Malfoy a pair of jeans, which was half joke, half serious business between the two of them.

Harry told Draco about jeans, with the help of a Muggle magazine he was able to order through owl mail, he’d convinced Draco they were sexy even though they were a Muggle invention.

Of course Draco bought Harry something expensive. “I’m a Malfoy, and we buy our boyfriends expensive things,” he declared.

_Oh brother._

It was a gorgeous platinum bracelet. The v-shaped links interconnected giving it the resemblance of chainmail, and there was a centerpiece with a fierce looking lion rising from the surface, claws poised. The lion was surrounded by an unbroken circle of knots, and there was a little ruby for his eye. “Draco this is—”

Draco took it from Harry, cutting off whatever he was about to say and secured it around Harry’s wrist. “Do you like it?

“I got you jeans.”

“Which only proves I win at gift giving, add it to the long list of things I win at.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Now c’mon, tell me you like it.”

“Of course I like it. I love it, but—”

“—no buts, Potter. I wanted you to have something to remember me by.”

Of course. Their time together was always meant to end, not today, and not for a while, but someday. That didn’t mean it couldn’t be special while it lasted. “I just love it then. Kiss me?”

They were still in front of family, but Draco did lean into Harry for a chaste kiss.

When Severus and Harry arrived home, there was an owl waiting to get in. “You mind getting that Harry? It looks like the Weasley’s owl, so it’s probably for you, and then off to bed with you, all right?”

“Yes, Father.”

Severus didn’t seem worried about an owl arriving so late, but Harry was. He and Ron never messaged each other this late into the night unless it was an emergency. Harry let the poor thing in – it’s a chilly night – and fetched Pigwidgeon a treat out the cupboard. The owl was carrying a small box, with a note attached.

Inside the box was his snitch. Ron must have managed to get it back from Charlie for him. Harry opened the note, relieved the late-night owl wasn’t bearing something serious. The note was not from Ron.

_Harry, this shouldn’t give you, or me (most importantly me) anymore trouble. All fixed. Charlie._

Something about seeing Charlie’s name like that, in his unique cursive, made Harry’s heart flutter. Aw fuck, Draco was right. So maybe Harry had a little crush. Just a little one. Who could blame him? You’d have to be blind not to find Charlie attractive. Too boot, he embodied everything Harry found sexy. But the guy was still an arrogant prick even if he was Ron’s brother. Just look at the note, _most importantly me_ , the smarmy git.

Harry was grateful to him for fixing it, and he supposed he did almost take out the guy’s eye, so in good form – and Severus would expect no less from him – Harry quilled out a response.

_Thank you. I suppose I’ll let you get to keep your eye, this time. Harry._

It was cheeky, almost flirting. _Almost_. Maybe he should just say a simple, thank you? Sod it. Harry sent the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to hear the Scorpions song mentioned in this chapter. Go [HERE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMaJyUQfwv4)


	5. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 05, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> I have also made sure to double include in the tags that this story is _very_ non-canon. I've also made a lot of stuff up for this story. Stuff that's just not in the books. A lot of stuff (and characters) from the books just won't be in this story. This is Mock Land. The Bermuda Triangle of Fanfiction -- that makes sense somehow. LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

Harry and Draco made themselves official at school. They set some strict parameters though by Draco’s suggestion, so as he said, Harry wouldn’t fall madly in love with him. Harry merely rolled his eyes, used to Draco’s arrogance, which bothered him less all the time. Was kind of adorable, actually.

It was important they decided on how they would play this out though. Since they _weren’t_ in a relationship, there was no reason for them to meet up other than their not-sex, but being in a relationship meant they would need to do such things. Hell, they weren’t really even friends. Yeah, in a way they sorta were now, but that friendship never extended beyond their sessions, and family events. The pair decided they would need to be seen in public, so they took turns sitting at either Gryffindor, or Slytherin for mealtimes. Some displays of affection, like handholding, was a must in a relationship, so they began doing that too despite their previous rule – one they kinda broke often anyway.

They also thought they should do small pecks on the cheek, and maybe try to oogle the other, especially when Severus might be looking. The latter wasn’t hard, since both enjoyed how each other looked. They’d also grown an ease between them from their intimate sessions in which touching the other was easy, as breathing. They knew they’d really passed the test as a couple, when Severus pulled them both aside after dinner one evening and reminded them to exercise appropriate displays of affection at school. _Oops!_

They tried to tone it down, but as Hermione pointed out (when Harry asked for her help in toning it down, since Harry thought they were toned down) the pair had too much energy shared between them to part it. “To be quite honest Harry, even though Ron and I know you and Draco are just a charade, it’s hard for us to tell sometimes. And it’s kind of cute when you whisper things to the other. Whenever one of you does that, the other smiles, or laughs all the way to their eyes. It’s really beautiful, and well, I kind of wish you would date for real.”

Fuck. What did that even mean? Whatever it meant, Harry and Draco’s reaction to the owl Harry’s father sent them one morning was comical. It was their morning to sit at Gryffindor table, which Severus clearly knew, since his father’s owl had beelined it straight there. It was addressed to them both. _Harry, and Draco. Dinner this Saturday will be at six pm sharp. Semi-formal dress. Love, Father, Godfather._

Draco had the gull to glare at the head table. “This isn’t even an invitation. It reads like a ransom note.”

“No one says, love in a ransom note,” Harry pointed out.

“Still. It’s a bloody Slytherin thing to do. Honestly, he thinks he can demand we be there, and we’ll just show up.”

“I’m going to go, love,” Harry said pushing the hair that had fallen into Draco’s eyes behind his ear with one hand, as he held onto Draco’s free hand with the other. “If you don’t want to come, I’ll tell him you can’t make it.”

Draco stared at him for longer than was socially acceptable and then he leaned forward to whisper into Harry’s ear. “No, I’ll be there, but look behind you Potter. I think Uncle Sev’s actually wearing blue under his robes.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he laughed before he checked. “No!” Harry turned to look and sure enough, his father had blue underneath. That had Harry and Draco holding each other in hysterics, nearly to tears.

Neither had any idea why that was so funny, but it was. It really fucking was.

“Merlin, you two,” Ron said. “Can’t you annoy the Slytherins when you’re being like that?”

“Ron, look at my dad. He’s wearing blue!” Harry and Draco cracked up again.

Soon Ron was laughing too, and even Hermione joined in, but naturally, she thought there might be a reason why. “Maybe he’s got a date?” she suggested.

“What? No way, my father doesn’t go on dates, Hermione. The war, Voldemort. He can’t just go any old place at any old time.”

“Potter, can you imagine your father on a date?” Draco said. That had the three boys laughing again.

“Your father was a spy, Harry. I’m sure he could make it happen if he wanted,” Hermione said.

All that led to was three moronic boys, coming up with date ideas for Severus, and doing impressions, hence more laughter that even Hermione couldn’t resist.

~**~

Dinner with Severus on Saturday went well as it could have; Harry and Draco congratulated themselves on how good they were at being fake boyfriends. The part where they finally fucked up, was when it came time to talk about breaking up.

“It’ll be two weeks this Monday, so what do you say? A massive fight during herbology? Or maybe we just go big and you blow up my potion, and turn me green or something, and I say it’s not working, because if I can’t trust you with potions, how do I trust you with my heart? It will be all over the Daily Prophet.”

They’re in the Astrology tower again, post not-sex, downright snuggling. Draco sat up. “I like the latter best, we’ll be in detention the rest of the school year for doing that in your father’s potions class, but it will be worth it.”

“So we go with that one?”

Draco stared at him, and then picked up his wrist, toying with the lion charm. “Or I could take you on a date this weekend? You haven’t got to see me in those hideous Muggle clothes you like so much.”

“This weekend? But that’s a week longer. You want to carry this out another week?”

“Please tell me you’re not that much of a dunderhead.”

Oh. _Oh._ Harry did get it. “You want to date for real?”

“You gonna make me say it, Potter?”

“I am actually.” Harry crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“Fine. I fucking love you, okay? I want you to be my real boyfriend, because if we end, we go back to just this,” he says meaning their not-sex liaisons. “And I like this, but the thought of not laughing at stupid shit with you at breakfast, or lunch makes my lip tremble, and thinking we won’t cuddle together in Gryffindor tower after you win at Quidditch makes me feel empty and—”

Harry yanked Draco to him for a kiss. “Yes. Okay already. Let’s be real boyfriends. Quit going on about it.” Harry gave him a cheeky smile. 

Draco slapped him for that, but went on kissing him in celebration.

“You’d better find a way to take me on a real date, Malfoy. I want all the benefits of having a rich boyfriend.” Harry couldn’t really leave Hogwarts, because of the whole Voldemort, there is a war going on thing. Sure it had been arranged for him to leave for things like Christmas, but those were extra special occasions his father had insisted on. It took a lot of planning and many people to arrange those instances. He wasn’t going to trouble his father for something like a date. Draco would have to be creative.

“You leave that to me, Potter. I plan on spoiling you with riches.”

“I thought you weren’t the hearts and flowers, sort?”

“I’m not, but you’re the exception.”

Harry smiled.

“Also, I believe when someone says they fucking love you, you’re supposed to tell them you fucking love them back.”

“No, don’t think I will. Besides that’s not how it works, Draco. I’m only supposed to say it if I _mean_ it.”

“Harry, _James_ Potter, I swear to Merlin.”

Harry laughed. “I fucking love you, you twat. You know none of those are my names, right?”

“I know your real names. But those ones are better for scolding you,” he said.

“You gonna scold me, Baby?”

Draco nodded. “Uh-huh. And spank you, when you’re naughty.”

“Fuck, Draco. I think I’m going to need another round, with you talking like that.”

They rolled over and consummated their new relationship with their kinkiest round of not-sex yet.

~**~

Harry and Draco went onto date for a long time. Straight through to the end of the war, which wouldn’t come for a bit yet, but it’s important to know it brought them close in a similar way to what Harry had with this very best friends, Ron and Hermione. It was hard for Draco. His father had to do a lot of dangerous things he might never come back from. He spent those nights in Harry’s bed, hanging onto him for dear life, and if Severus noticed, or disapproved of Draco in his bed, he didn’t say so.

Harry did come to understand why Severus chose to spy in the way he had, versus the way Lucius did. A heavy point of disagreement between them. Besides, neither way was truly right or wrong, both coming with a set of pros and cons. Harry just thought more like Severus did, he supposed.

But in between all of the sadness the gang had a lot of fun times. Between celebrating after quidditch, dances, and formals, dates in the creaks and crevices of Hogwarts, and lots of not-sex, they’d made a lot of good memories.

The only time Draco and Harry really fought, was due to Draco’s jealously. Draco had been possessive before, and that was fun, but the jealousy thing created issues.

~**~

It was during Harry’s first summer going home with Severus to Prince Manor, about a year before the war officially ended. Harry was actually glad to get a break from Draco. He loved Draco dearly, but on the last day of classes, he’d freaked out at Harry for sitting too close to Cedric. Harry had apologized, and tried to make it up to him, but Draco insisted on pouting, not even speaking to Harry when he’d left via portkey for Malfoy Manor. Draco could no longer take the train during that time either, with his parents under such close scrutiny by many groups who felt they were followers of the Dark Lord, which by all rights, they looked due to the persona they kept to suit Lucius’s spying.

Harry collapsed on the sofa in one of their sitting rooms in the Manor when he arrived home with his father. “I sense there is trouble in paradise,” Father said as he looked disapprovingly at Harry’s jacket strewn over the couch and shoes taking up space in the sitting room where he’d kicked them off.

“I’ll put it all away, sir. I’m just exhausted with Draco and his jealousy, Merlin.” Harry stood up, ready to put his stuff away.

“I assume you’ve talked with him about this?”

“I have, but and excuse my language sir, he’s a real Malfoy prat about it. It’s the Malfoy way, apparently.”

Severus laughed. “I love my godson dearly, but he can be a prat sometimes. He’s like his father, as much as he’d hate to hear that. How about you go put your stuff away, and then come join me in making dinner. We’ll talk it through.”

That sounded good to Harry.

They often made food when they came home. Severus did hire a few house elves – the manor was too large to maintain on their own, especially since they weren’t there a lot – but Severus thought it was good for Harry to expand his cooking skills. He had cooked for the Dursleys, without really knowing much about cooking. Plus, it was a nice bonding experience, which their therapist had recommended early on.

That night, they made pasta, with homemade spaghetti sauce, and garlic toast. Severus even allowed him a glass of red wine. “You’re almost seventeen. I think it’s time you learned _how_ to drink responsibly, but the rules are; never on your own, and you must always ask permission,” he warned. “Otherwise there will be consequences. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

They had a good chat about Draco, and that night things seemed clear to Harry. He would just have to stress to Draco how important it was to control the jealousy a bit. Harry was okay with some, enjoyed it a little even, but Draco was way too outrageous for his liking.

A few days later, when they had settled in, Severus brought up the topic of his birthday over breakfast. “The Weasleys have asked me if they can have a party for you. I was going to let you have something here, but I’d be pants at planning a party for teenagers – unless you all want a private potions lesson. I thought I’d put the idea out to you.”

Harry hadn’t actually thought about his birthday. He’d never had a proper party before. He was going to get one? Thinking about it now, of course his father would, but it just didn’t occur to him to ask. Harry barely knew what to say, but in effort to stick to what their therapist had said about being open with feelings, Harry did his best. “I am overwhelmed by the thought of getting a birthday party, Papa. I’ve never had one before.”

“I thought you might be, which is why I waited until we were in the comfort of home to bring it up. You don’t have to make any decisions today. You don’t even have to have a party if you don’t want to. We’ll celebrate either way, but we can do whatever you want.”

“No I, that is, I would like a party, sir. I didn’t think I’d ever get one, and – is that silly? I’m going to be seventeen, I’m too old to want parties, aren’t I?”

Severus got very quiet. Even if being honest about your feelings was what was recommended, that didn’t mean the person you were talking to wasn’t going to have a feeling about your feeling. Harry already knew how angry Severus was at a lot of people for how things turned out for Harry, but Severus was _most_ angry with himself. This came up a lot in therapy. Harry felt bad, when his father felt bad about it, but they had to get through these hard bits of life too. It was no use keeping them inside to fester.

Severus wiped a tear away. “You know, I didn’t think I would ever agree with Lucius, but I see why he’s made his choices. It’s just… I never thought _they_ would die and by then I was, well I was just foolish. One more year, and one more year thinking you were better off with your relatives, rather than deal with the trials and tribulations of a spy for a father. No. No excuses. I made the wrong decisions and—”

By this point Harry’d got up. He placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Father, I’m allowed to have an opinion on the matter too. I’ve thought long and hard about everything, and while there were a lot of awful things I lived through, watching Draco go through it, I understand why you would make the decision you did. I’m still not sure what I would have chosen, but I do understand it was not a decision easily made. I forgive you with all of my heart, and I really wish you wouldn’t fret about it anymore, but I understand why you do.” Harry had been waiting to say that to his father since the last time about a month ago, when this came up in therapy.

He knew what he felt watching his father cry, and pour his heart out about all the mistakes he’d made, but he didn’t know how to articulate it then. He’d talked it over with the therapist on his individual appointment, and a bit with Hermione, not releasing too much of Severus’s personal information, but enough he could get some feedback.

“That means a lot Harry, even if I think you are too kind. As Dorine says we can’t change the past, but we can be better in the present. I will honor that, and try not to dwell on my mistakes too much, but _Merlin_ I love you, Harry. I will always hate how you grew up.”

“Fair. On that we can agree,” Harry smiled. “And you know, I would like the Weasleys to do it. No I don’t fancy a potions lesson for my birthday, Papa, as much as I know you’re dying to have band of my dunderheaded, teenaged friends in your private potions lab.”

That made Severus laugh his hearty laugh, and Harry was glad for it. “All right then. I’ll tell them to plan it, and to spare no expense, as I will be funding it.”

“Nothing expensive,” Harry said. He could try.

Severus shook his head. “There is no stopping me. Maybe I’ll even buy you a pony,” he joked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but inside he was glowing with warmth. He bent down to encircle his father with his arms that were still a bit on the skinny side, and they squeezed each other tight.

~**~

Two weeks before the party, Severus surprised him by telling him Draco would be coming to stay. Harry might have needed a break from Draco, but in two weeks, his need for a break had completely dissolved, which no doubt, his father had noticed. When Draco arrived, Harry’s heart swelled, and of course his cock tried to harden in its confines, a Pavlovian response, no doubt.

“I’m so fucking sorry, love,” were the first words out of Draco’s mouth. “Can you forgive me? It’s just, it was _Cedric_ and I know what happened, but he’s so fucking sexy with his stupid vampire pout, and I’m-a-brooding-emo-artist, vibes.”

Harry was the easy to forgive sort, there was no doubt what he’d do. “Forgiven, you jealous git.”

They spent warm July nights on the porch, Draco’s head in Harry’s lap, as they rocked and watched the sun go down. Draco read him chapters from Peter Pan, which had been a Christmas gift to Harry from Hermione, Draco’d found in Harry’s room. Harry was happy to see him take interest in Muggle literature. Draco alternated between, “ _all the world is made of faith and trust and a little bit of pixie dust!_ —what kind of drivel is this, Potter?” and, “ _Oh the cleverness of me!_ —fuck I love this Peter guy. Reminds me of someone.”

The other thing Draco had taken to doing while he was there, was wear the jeans Harry had bought him for Christmas. Lucius preferred Draco to dress formally, and had immediately forbid him wearing the things anywhere he had to look at them. Draco kept them at school, and brought them when he came to visit Harry, because he loved them.

Severus wasn’t a huge fan either, though he did not forbid them. He did complain. “Those things are absolutely obscene. Must you two wear them everywhere?”

“You don’t like them, Father?” Harry knew he didn’t even if he generously replenished Harry’s stock of jeans when he needed it. “Does that mean I shouldn’t get you a pair for Christmas?” It was hard for Draco and Harry not to laugh.

“Do that, and we can see how nice my kitchen spoon feels on your arse. You’ve been wearing those for three days, they need washed. Change into something nice for dinner.” Severus whirled away, and even though he wasn’t wearing his robes due to the summer heat, you could easily imagine them swirling behind him.

“He didn’t mean that, did he?” Draco asked.

“Pretty sure he did. C’mon you, let’s go change.”

Harry hated to see Draco leave at the end of the week, but at least he’d be coming to the party; no longer opposed to hanging out with Weasleys. They said a teary goodbye, and Severus congratulated them both for only getting into trouble once, to break up the tension. “I didn’t know Father said you could spank me while I was here,” Draco complained.

“I’ve been allowed to spank you since you were a little boy, why would that change?”

“I’m grown up, Uncle Sev.”

“Draco, hear this well. You’ll never get too old to turn over my knee. Behave yourself,” Severus said. “That goes for you too, son.”

Harry blushed.

“Greasy git,” Draco muttered into Harry’s ear.

Severus smirked, which means he probably heard him. “C’mon here, I want a hug before you snog my son goodbye.”

“Yeah, all right.”

Draco did snog Harry good on the porch. They had not engaged in their not-sex at Prince Manor. Way too risky. Since Draco was leaving, they both felt brave enough to be a little inappropriate when they were kissing goodbye. “And he forgets them so quickly, how can we expect that he will go on remembering us?” Draco recited from the book. “Is it weird that when I have to leave you, I think you’ll forget me?”

“Why would you say a thing like that, Draco? I couldn’t forget you if I wanted to.”

“Not literally, just…” Draco looked at him as if he was trying to remember him forever in just this way. “Say you won’t forget this moment ever. Say it, Potter.”

Draco was serious. Harry knew not to tease him just now. “Fine Draco. I’ll never forget this moment. Not ever.”

With a last kiss followed by a last look, Draco went out into the yard, gripping the old boot (the portkey) and in a blast he was gone.

~**~

Two days before the party, Severus insisted Harry go to the Weasley’s. Harry was getting bored, and a bit shirty, or well _really_ shirty if you wanted his father’s opinion. His father wasn’t getting rid of him, so much as he was trying to keep him from getting in trouble. Harry was very mature in some ways, but he was still a teenaged boy, and hanging out with a man in his forties was bound to get a little stale no matter how much he loved his father. If only wizards believed in T.V. which Severus did not, and refused to get, claiming it would ruin his eyes.

Speaking of, Harry decided he’d been wearing his glasses long enough. He would begin his seventeenth year without them. He didn’t need them anymore, since they first removed the glamours and his eyesight had corrected, and only wore them for the comfort of others really. It was time for them to go. When he packed his bag for the Weasley’s, he left the glasses in his drawer at the manor.

He said a brief goodbye to his father, who reminded him to behave, before the portkey activated, and he ended up in the Weasley’s front yard where George and Fred were degnoming the garden. They didn’t live at home anymore, but they still managed to get in trouble in the little time they were home. “Oi, Harry!” one of them said. Harry was never sure which, was which.

“Hey um, Fred?”

“Gred, pleased to make your acquaintance mini-Snape. Love the new look.”

“Never mind them, Harry,” Ron said coming out from the house probably having been watching for him knowing what time he’d be arriving.

“Hey mate,” Harry said. “What’d they do?” Harry asked as they walked away.

“Driving Mum, mad with their pranks. C’mon in Harry. She’ll be glad to see you.”

Molly was warm as usual, squeezing Harry to death. “It’s good to see yah, Harry dear. I’m so happy to be having this for you. Was nice of your father to let us do it.”

“We’re both grateful you’re doing it,” Harry said.

Later that night, while Harry and Ron were in the family room involved in a game of wizard’s chess, they heard the front door open suddenly, and a large energy entered. Harry hated that he knew who it was; however, unlikely, even before he glanced at the Weasley clock to tell him that yes, Charlie Weasley was home.

Charlie was every bit the rough dragon tamer as he had been at Christmas time. He towered over everything, being well over six feet, and pulled everything to him.

Harry felt himself flush all over when Charlie came into the room. _Why did Charlie do this to him?_ He could smell the faint scent of engine smoke, probably from his magical flying motorbike, which Harry _did not_ want to think about how good he looked riding it. Probably fucking sexy. _Dammit!_

“Hey Ron, you seen Mum?” Charlie asked.

“She’s busy with preparations for Harry’s birthday. I think she went into the cellar to pull out buckberry roots, or something.”

“All right. I’ll go find her. Hi, Harry,” Charlie said.

Charlie said his name. Charlie Weasley had said his fucking name, and he liked it way too much. “Hi, er, Charlie,” Harry said. Merlin, what was wrong with him? Harry felt flustered.

Thankfully, Ron was too distracted with his next move to notice, and Charlie didn’t really notice him at all, except for when Harry was getting his brother into trouble, or he became Severus’s son. Things like that, and Harry wasn’t bitter about it at all. These thoughts brought him back down to Earth. He was _not_ going to let himself fall for Charlie fecking Weasley.

But the next morning, Charlie was at breakfast, and for some reason, the lack of attention from Charlie bothered Harry. Not that he expected _special_ attention, he just thought that maybe Charlie would at least include him in the family banter. He did not. It was a Weasley only club, and Harry wasn’t a member.

Molly and Arthur very much included him as one of their own, and at the end of breakfast, Molly pulled out a gift wrapped in gold paper. “Things are going to get hectic today, we wanted to give this to you now when we could see you open it. I warn you, you’re likely to get two, but Severus knows about this, so even if it’s just for sentimental value and you don’t use it, we wanted to get you one anyway.”

The gift was a family pocket watch, with the Weasley crest on it. Harry could tell it wasn’t quite the level of extravagance his father could afford, but it was lovely, and it was special, because it did hold a lot of meaning for him. They considered him one of theirs in every way. “Thank you,” Harry said, wiping at tears. “I’ll treasure this always.”

The party was incredible, Molly and Arthur had outdone themselves. It had fireworks, loads of sweets, and yes, there were ponies, but not ones for Harry to keep. He knew that had to be a joke put on by his father. He got way more gifts than he thought he deserved, and yes the Prince family watch from Severus, as well as a few other presents, the man going way overboard again.

Harry was surprised at the number of guests they were able to get there including Neville who shared his birthday.

Draco came alone. Unfortunately, Narcissa and Lucius couldn’t be there, for the obvious reasons. Harry could tell Draco was in a bit of a mood already. Why he didn’t know, but Draco was prone to them.

The surprise guest at Harry’s party was Charlie, who stalked out into the crowd wearing the long brown leather jacket, Harry decided must be a dragon tamer’s jacket, though he had never asked about it, nor had he ever seen another dragon tamer. He wore his sturdy boots, with a red bandana tied around his neck, and fingerless leather gloves. _Did he always have to dress like he was about to fight a dragon?_ Harry didn’t mean to watch him, but as usual, he was aware of everything Charlie did. He turned to admire him as he walked across the yard _not_ bothering to come up to Harry, instead talking to everyone _but_ Harry at _Harry’s_ party.

He totally forgot Draco was standing beside him. “Merlin,” Draco said, blinking.

Draco didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to for Harry to know Draco _knew_ what Charlie did to him. Draco knew everything about Harry, beyond even what Harry’d ever told him. Draco knew his body, and all of its responses, just as Harry knew Draco. Harry might be able to hide his huge, stupid crush on Charlie bloody Weasley from everyone else, but he couldn’t hide it from Draco. “Draco, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to, it just happens when he’s around.”

Draco, the most jealous man in the wizarding world, at least when it came to Harry, pulled him close, and kissed his crown, and didn’t freak out. “I know you, Potter, which means I know you didn’t ask for this.”

Harry nodded into his chest.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t hate it. Look at the smarmy git, walking around _your_ party, stealing the show. Want me to hex him blue for your birthday? Goyle taught me his way, he’ll be blue ‘till next summer.”

Harry smiled. He thought things were going to be disastrous, but Draco surprised him. “It’s just a crush, Draco. Look at him. It’ll wear off though.”

“It won’t wear off, Harry.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I guess we’ll see. But you know I can never be number, two.”

Harry did know.

“For now, dance with me, Potter. I know Severus teaches you.”

Ugh. He did. Another Prince thing, one he thought he could do without. Severus was teaching Harry, himself. There were unfortunately no available dance instructors Severus could trust at the moment. “You are terrible at this,” Draco said. “I’m going to teach you, Potter if it’s the last thing I do.”

“It’s already bad enough I have to go through this with my father.”

“Wouldn’t you like the dance lessons to end?”

“I’m listening.” Even when Draco made suggestions that didn’t sound appealing at first, many of his schemes benefited Harry in the end.

“Once Uncle Severus deems you a fit dancer, he’ll back off. You don’t have to be an all-star, like me, you just need the basics.”

“All right then. Teach me you arrogant Malfoy, prat.”

Draco could only stay ‘till midnight, but of course there was more partying to be had, being a Weasley party. Midnight’s when they broke out the champagne, and the adults allowed the teens to partake. By one am, Severus was ready to go, but he handed Harry the odd sock. “I’m leaving, but you may stay and enjoy. This will bring you home after breakfast. Only three more drinks, young man and then you’ll have had enough.”

Harry hugged his father, fiercely. “Thank you, Papa.”

There were less people now, but the ones who were there, were going strong. The night was still warm, the music loud, and the teens were determined to stay up as late as they could.

“Oi, mate. Can you get me another drink?” Harry asked Ron. “I’ve got to take a piss.”

Harry wasn’t drunk. He was a tad tipsy though, and he tripped coming into the house. _Where had that step come from?_

He was caught by a giant rock. No wait, not rock, Charlie Weasley. Merlin, _Merlin_ no this was awful. Charlie was going to be pissed, but before he tore him a new arsehole, Harry got to feel what it was like to be in Charlie’s arms, and it was fucking glorious.

Charlie was still all smell of grease, and man sweat, mixed with fresh air – somehow – and Harry could die right there in his arms, happy. Too soon, Harry was righted, Charlie gripping either side of him, with a meaty hand. “Merlin, you’re pickled,” Charlie said.

“Am not. Tipsy at best.” Harry tried to move past him, but Charlie wasn’t having it.

“No more. I mean it, Harry.”

What? W-What? Oh, Harry got it. The watch thing. Maybe, despite Charlie’s feelings on the matter, he recognized Harry as a little brother, or something now because Molly and Arthur had recognized him as an honorary Weasley. Charlie was watching over him like he would Ron. Harry could clear this up. “Piss off, Charlie. My father was fine with me having three more drinks. Don’t worry, I’m not foolish enough to go past.” There, all cleared up.

“How many have you had?”

“Two.” That wasn’t entirely true. It was two since his father had given him the three more-drink minimum. He’d already had several glasses of champagne before that, and a few shots of fire whiskey.

“That’s your limit, Harry Prince.”

Now he was just pissing Harry off. “Who do you think you are?”

Charlie peeled back his jacket, and pulled up his shirt, showing Harry the place where it looked like a dragon tried to take a chunk out of him. “I know that I’m the guy who had a Peruvian Vipertooth try to make dinner out of him,” he said, his standing here before Harry, underlining that it didn’t succeed. “By all means, enter a pissing contest with me. I wonder who’s fiercer, you or a dragon who _likes_ eating humans?”

Harry knew he was not fiercer than any kind of dragon, let alone whatever kind was stupid enough to try and eat Charlie, but that didn’t mean he was backing down. He’d just make Charlie think he agreed, so he could get by to pee, and leave to enjoy his third drink with Ron. “Okay, okay, you tame dragons. I get it. We aaaaaall get it. Now may I go pee? I’m about to piss on the floor.”

“So long as we have an understanding,” Charlie said.

Ugh. _Why did everything Charlie say, get on his nerves?_ “We have an understanding.” Harry understood that Charlie was a git.

“Proceed.” Charlie smiled at him, but it wasn’t a nice smile.

Harry used the loo, and when he was through, of course bliming, bleeding, Charlie Weasley was waiting for him. When Harry moved to leave, Charlie followed. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? You’re not very bright, are you, Potter?”

“It’s Prince.” Charlie was not calling him Potter. That was reserved for the special people in his life. “And I can see you think you’re coming with me, but you’re not.”

“I can tell what a creature is up to from body language, _Prince_. You have no intention of obeying me, I have no intention of allowing you to drink.”

How does he know everything? How bloody annoying. “Obey you? Like hell I will.” But holy fucking Merlin what a thrill that gave him. At the same time, if Charlie wanted Harry to obey him of all things, Charlie was going to have to make him.

Charlie smiled his crazy beautiful smile. “Challenged accepted.”

Arrrrrrgh! Harry knew he wasn’t going to get Charlie off his back, so he stormed across the lawn and back to where he knew Ron was waiting for him. Charlie followed. “Here’s your drink, mate,” Ron said as Charlie snatched it from him. “What the?”

“Apparently, I’m not allowed anymore, since I tripped going into the house.”

“What gives, Charlie? I was standing right there, when his father said three. _That’s_ number three.” Ron did his best to argue on Harry’s behalf, but Harry knew it was going to go as well as it had with the snitch.

Charlie took a long pull from Harry’s drink. “I doubt he’s _only_ had two, and if Severus were here to see the state of him, he’d been stopping him, as well.”

Ooooooh! Harry got it now. This was some misplaced reciprocation, for the time Harry’s father had saved the Weasleys. Well that was bull, pure bull! Harry didn’t need some misguided watchdog! Harry jumped in an attempt retrieve his stolen drink from Charlie, but he was tall. Why was he so _tall_? It wasn’t hard for Charlie to hold it away from Harry, not to mention Harry did feel a bit off balance every time he landed. Eventually he almost fell over again, and Charlie had to put a hand to stabilize him, which Harry mistook as Charlie pulling him into his arms.

Charlie encircled him, but before Harry could get too comfortable, Charlie leaned into his ear for a dark whisper. “Do you fancy having your pants pulled down for a spanking, Potter? Because I’m a breath away from doing just that.”

Speaking of breath, Harry’s was gone. Whoa. _Whoa._ Harry wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or Charlie, maybe both, but Charlie threatening to spank him like that did all the things to Harry. All. The. Things. It oddly wasn’t sexual. Sure, there was a buzz in his groin area, but Harry was sure it was only because his brain associated that area with arousal. Harry was aroused, but it was a different way than for sex.

In addition to all of that, the dragon tamer wasn’t kidding. He was in serious danger of having his pants pulled down right here, and getting a spanking in front of his friends. He let that feeling swirl at him for as long as he could have it. How long could he make it swirl without actually earning the spanking? What could he say to egg Charlie on a bit, but not too much?

As it were, he didn’t know Charlie well enough not to push him past the point of no return. He went with behaving himself for now. “Charlie? I think I’m a little drunk.”

“You don’t say, Mr. Prince?”

“But I don’t know how it happened. I was fine until the beer.”

“I’m sure your father warned you about wizard beer?”

He had, but Harry thought that was just parental poppycock. How much more potent could they be than muggle ones? Not that he’d had those either, but still. Harry nodded, miserably.

“Right. Carry on, then,” Charlie said sipping _his_ beer. “Remember what I said, Prince. That goes for the rest of the night.”

 _Smarmy, smarmy, git._ But Harry got a bit of _that_ feeling again, and it was hard not to look on at Charlie starry-eyed. “C’mon Ron, let’s go somewhere else.” Anywhere that’s away from Charlie. “What gives with your, brother?” Harry said when they were far enough away.

“I don’t know, mate. Probably his stupid dragon ego complex. I’m Charlie and I train dragons, lookit me. OooOoooh.”

That made Harry laugh. They did a few more Charlie impressions, found Hermione, danced with her, and when they saw the sun starting to come up, they passed out on the lawn somewhere snuggled together, and all woke up with headaches, when Mrs. Weasley was calling them in for breakfast.

Harry bundled his stuff together in preparation to leave right after, when his portkey for home was set to activate. He was in the _middle_ of breakfast, that’s right the middle, when Charlie beckoned him to come speak with him. “Can’t you see I’m eating?” Harry said, which surprised everyone. Harry was usually a lot more polite, but wasn’t it fucking impolite to bother someone while they’re eating? Harry knew he would have to go, though. He learned last night; Charlie didn’t take no for an answer.

Ugh. Harry slid out, to join Charlie in the other room, super displeased. He was pretty sure he was doing a spot-on imitation of his father right now. “How are you feeling this morning?” Charlie asked.

“You’d better have something a lot more important than that, Weasley.”

Charlie gave him a look, Harry was pretty sure he gave to the Peruvian Whatever to get him to obey. Harry cowed some. “I wanted to give you something for your birthday, but I’m leaving for Romania before breakfast ends.”

That made Harry wonder something. “D-Do you ride your bike to and from?”

“I do. It’s in the garage. Now are you going to tell me how you are, so I can stop thinking about it, and let me give you your gift?”

Harry crossed his arms at Charlie. Sure, Charlie had been right about the drinking thing – he would have been a lot more hungover if hadn’t stopped when Charlie made him – but that doesn’t mean he forgave him, turning into the alcohol police last night. He didn’t understand why Charlie cared so much. “I’m dandy, and I don’t need a gift from you, what is it? Let me guess, some Dragon’s tooth?”

Charlie tensed with annoyance. Fuck. It was a Dragon’s tooth, wasn’t it? Charlie lets go what he had in his hand, the leather throng unraveled to reveal the long Dragon’s tooth. “Yes, it is. It’s from the Peruvian Vipertooth that tried to eat me. They lose their front fangs once every fifty years. This is quite rare.”

Okay, so Harry felt a little bad. But why would Charlie give him something so rare? Harry reached out to take it, but Charlie batted his hand away. _Fucking_ prick. “I’ll put it on you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why are you so, fucking bossy?”

Charlie ignored him and slipped the necklace over his head. “There, that dragon’s just as much trouble as you are.”

Harry smiled, wryly. He picked up the tooth to take a better look. “You still have the dragon?”

“You don’t _have_ dragons, love. You tame them and hope they come back to you.”

Harry was startled hearing Charlie being so soft with him. Harry had to work hard not to put any meaning into it.

But this was a pretty nice gift.

“Charlie thank you. This is nice, but why are you giving me something like this?”

“Don’t get too excited about it. It’s not like I could give you anything else, I don’t exactly have gobs of money like you have, Potter.”

Oh, so this was just what he had lying around, eh? Harry was still keeping it – it’s a fucking dragon’s tooth, which was really cool – but now he felt justified not feeling bad about any of his behavior. “It’s Prince. And are we done here? I’d like to finish my breakfast in peace if you don’t mind.”

Charlie smiled his stupid sexy smirky smile. “Yes, Mr. Prince. Enjoy your breakfast. Will I see you at Christmas?”

Ugh, did Harry have to bear him at Christmas? Was he just going to be around now, forever? “Probably.”

“All right then. Behave yourself until then.” Charlie winked, and then his heavy boots clicked out of the room.

~**~

When Harry got home, his father noticed the dragon’s tooth right away. “Harry, Merlin. Do you know what that is?”

“Yeah, some Peruvian Viper whatever.” Harry was considering throwing it off a bridge.

“Peruvian Vipertooth. They are extremely rare.”

“Not this one. It was just lying around in Charlie’s trunk.”

“Charlie gave you that?”

“Who else would have one?” Harry was still in a bad mood. Charlie ruined his night and then his breakfast, and it was carrying over to now.

“Don’t get shirty with me, young man. I’m not asking terrible questions.”

That pulled Harry back from his horrible mood. “I’m sorry, Papa. I’ve got a headache – too much wizard beer and dragon tamers.”

“You didn’t exceed the three more I allowed, did you?”

“No, sir. Didn’t make it past two.” He didn’t tell his father it was upon threat of spanking. He didn’t know where to begin telling his father that when it was Ron’s older brother, and not another parent.

Severus nodded. “You’re in luck. I can help.” His father went to the potion’s cupboard. “It unfortunately tastes like moth balls, but it’s hangover potion and it works quickly.”

“Brilliant!” Harry had come to know that while his father’s potions tasted ronk, they worked. “Blech! Yeah, that’s horrible, but thank you.”

“Now come have tea and tell me about dragon tamers, though I suspect there is only one in our mutual acquaintance?”

Harry nodded, following his father into the kitchen. “The one and the same.”

Harry told his father everything, and it felt good to pour his feelings out to his parent, even, eventually about the spanking. Suddenly he wasn’t so angry about everything. It was a mild annoyance. “It does sound like he was being a bit of a watchful older brother. Remember that Charlie spends more time with dragons than he does people. I’m not excusing his previous behavior toward you, but it’s the reason he’s so rough around the edges. He’s the kind that’s not likely to ever be any different. He knows who he is.”

“I suppose you’re right, sir. He’s just so frustrating.”

“I still think you should thank him properly for that,” Severus said referring to the necklace.

Harry had to write thank-you notes to everyone, he hadn’t planned on including Charlie, but now it looked like he was going to have to. “I will, but it’s not like it was any great feat. I’m sure it was just lying around.”

“A Peruvian Vipertooth releases those teeth once every fifty years. The average wizard lives one hundred to one hundred and fifty years. That means in a wizard’s lifetime, there are only two to three chances to acquire one, and that’s _if_ you encounter such a dragon, and as I understand it _if_ you’re around when he loses one.”

“Okay, point taken, sir. But for Charlie, it was the thing he had lying around.”

“I’m sure Charlie had a far greater collection of teeth from a Norwegian Ridgeback. He could have given you several of those and you wouldn’t have known the difference.”

Harry was out of explanations then. It had all made sense this morning. “Well even he made it sound like it was nothing, sir.”

His father nodded. “Weasleys are like that.”

Harry huffed.

“I think Charlie considers you family now. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I suppose.”

“C’mon. How about you get started on your notes, and then I’ll show you how to make something cool in the Potions Lab, something that _might_ be on the exam this year.”

“Mr. Prince, that’s nepotism, and it wouldn’t be right.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a Potions Master, who makes potions with his son. You’re bound to come across things that could be on an exam after learning so many,” Severus said, winking.

Harry was never opposed to extra potions help. He did not receive natural talent for Potions from either parent, who were both apparently good at potions, which was also, coincidentally, how they got back into proximity after Hogwarts.

Harry got to work making his notes, and he was very efficient getting most of them done by the time his father came to fetch him. When he returned to the task later, he couldn’t put Charlie’s note off any longer. He thought a long time on what he’d write, and finally went with something cheeky, because that’s just the sort of energy Charlie pulled from him.

_Thank you for the gift, and I suppose congratulations are in order. You’ve impressed my father with your dragon’s tooth. He’s expecting your proposal for our marriage within the week. Harry._

Harry thought he was hilarious. He sent the note. A week later he got a reply.

_Don’t be a fucking brat, Potter. See you at Christmas. Charlie._

“It’s Prince!” Harry shouted at the note. Harry’s note was meant to frustrate Charlie, but the opposite happened. Why did Charlie always win at this? On a whim, he wrote back.

_I’m willing to negotiate. I’ll be a good boy, if you tell me about taming dragons, at Christmas. Harry._

It was the end of the summer before he got his reply, one which he discovered he’d been looking for. Charlie’s owl was a rough, grey and black thing who wore an eyepatch. Harry’d never seen an owl with an eyepatch, yet of course Charlie’s did. It also nipped at him if he tried to take his letter without payment of treats, as particular as his human. Harry was required to leave the treat on the table, and then the ornery owl would delicately snack, while Harry read his note. “I shouldn’t give you anything,” Harry said to him, just before he opened the note.

_I don’t negotiate. You’ll be a good boy, regardless. Charlie._

“Bloody Charlie, Weasley!” He hadn’t even mentioned about dragons and taming, just telling him what to do again, like he could. From this point forward, Harry was no longer speaking to Charlie. He fed and watered his owl, and sent him on his way, with even Ol’ Eyepatch judging him for not replying.

~**~

The next year at school was hard. He and Draco fought more often, to the point the day came when they had to stop being boyfriends. This didn’t end their other liaisons, or their friendship.

“I knew this day would come, Harry,” Draco said. “I don’t know why I did, and I didn’t want it to, but here we are.”

They were in Slytherin dorms, and they were both crying. “Draco, I still love you with all my heart. It’s just not working.”

“I fucking know that – both things. It’s just hard.”

Goodbyes were always hard.

Harry went straight to home at Hogwarts to find Papa, who wasn’t there, so he cried with a blanket wrapped around him on the couch, until Severus did show. “Draco and I broke up.”

“Oh Harry, come here.”

Severus comforted him, made them hot chocolate with biscuits, and insisted he stay the night. Harry moped for a week, and according to Severus and what Harry saw at mealtimes, so did Draco.

The Saturday following their breakup, Harry’s father came into their quarters to see both Harry and Draco doing homework on the floor in the sitting room. He arched a long brow at them. Harry knew you could only spot the differences between them dating and them not dating if you were _very_ familiar with the pair. Harry and Draco had a comfort, and ease of being around each other that would never go away no matter what. They knew how to make each other laugh, and shared so many secrets and inside jokes by this point, there was no unraveling of the molecules that bound them.

Harry knew his father could see this now, but he clarified anyway, in Slytherin terms, which was the best way he could explain it for the moment. “Breakup’s still on, but we’ve worked out the terms of our new friendship.”

Severus smiled. “I’ll make tea and sandwiches then. You boys up for a trip the Manor next weekend?”

Between then and Christmas, Harry dated some people, and Draco dated some people. Their complaint was the same. Things seemed to end when their paramours found out about the chastity. Of course, now there was yet another stipulation in dating either of them, if you complained about how close Draco and Harry were, you were out. Just because they weren’t dating, that didn’t mean they weren’t special to the other. You had to be someone who understood this, and chastity. This narrowed the dating field, but Harry and Draco no longer cared. Being together had taught them something about what they wanted, and strengthened their want of having it.

Eventually, Draco was able to hang onto one of the Greengrass sisters for a bit. She was in chastity too, and Draco was mad about her. She also liked Harry, and was happy for them to do whatever it was they wanted behind closed doors. She didn’t want Draco bothering her for not-sex, and was much happier being showered with gifts, and cutesy butterfly kisses which Draco swore was not him up and down. Harry knew it was though and took a lot of pleasure teasing him about it.

“Whatever, totally your fault, Potter.”

The year was also hard because of the war. Things got intense, and Harry and Severus could no longer leave the school with as much ease as they had before. Draco was up in his room, often because his father was away, and he was terrified one, or both of his parents would be killed.

It was a lot.

Going home for Christmas was an even bigger deal this year. They brought Draco with them, and both Draco and Harry were able to go to the Burrow for a few days. Harry mistakenly thought he didn’t care one way or the other if Charlie Weasley was there, or not, but when Charlie didn’t come, he felt stood up even though it was so not a date of any kind. Harry hated that it broke his heart a little bit, okay _a lot._

Thankfully only Draco noticed, and he waited to say so until they were back at Prince manor. “Oh love, you wanted him to come didn’t you?” Draco pushed the hair out of his eyes.

He wanted to say no, but lying to Draco was as good as lying to himself. “It’s stupid, but yeah. Guess I did.”

“I think what we can learn from this is I’m always right. Ah, the cleverness of me.”

“ _Draco._ I should never have let you read that book.”

“Don’t change the subject. You have the world’s hugest crush on a dragon tamer, and you’re heartbroken he didn’t show.”

“You might be right about that.”

“Course I am.”

“Fine, so you were right. What do I do about it now? He’s totally unattainable based on the fact, he’s not into me.”

“He couldn’t make it home for Christmas, this wasn’t just about you, Potter. He’s not seeing his family either, it must have been important.”

“I know that Draco, but well can’t I just hate him for a minute?”

“You can, let’s hate him together.”

They spent the rest of the night drinking stolen wizard beer from his father’s fridge, which was a very bad idea. The next morning was spent cleaning half the manor, with toothbrushes, sans hangover potion, followed by a spanking with his father’s horrible wooden spoon. For some reason, he felt the strong urge to tell Charlie what they’d done, as a so there to his two-drink limit rule. He didn’t though.

“Ugh, what were we thinking?” Harry said.

“This is all Charlie Weasley’s fault,” Draco pointed out.

“Agreed.”

Harry vowed never to think about the sexy dragon tamer again.


	6. As Obnoxious as a Dragon Tamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 09, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> Mock: I need a break writing Full House Winchester
> 
> Also Mock: Writes almost a full chapter of FHW today. *face palm* 
> 
> I actually worked on 3 stories today. It was a writing mania, but now I must go to bed. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this story. The Charlie/Harry romance will now start to take off!

The war ended after seventh year, but it interfered with school so badly everyone had to do the year over. No one was too sore about it – Voldemort was dead, and any true followers went deep into hiding. The Daily Prophet assured them every day that Aurors were on the case – whether that was true, or not who knew?

Meanwhile, there was a lot of celebration to be had. Draco was especially happy; his family was cleared, and Lucius received an award, along with Father for their heroic contributions.

Ron and Harry found several excuses to throw parties in honor of Voldemort being dead, and they became known for their spectacular events. It was also a way of making a little money on the side, which they usually reinvested into yet more social planning.

Hermione helped too after she stopped trying to talk them out of it (something about it not being legal?) but she was far more interested in schoolwork and planning for her post-secondary endeavors to offer too much help; something both Ron and Harry were told they needed to start thinking about from their parents.

As a Prince, Harry was required to go to Wizard college, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t want to _now._ He finally had everything he wanted, and he was going to go to some other school without his dad, or his friends, or Draco? It was hard for Harry to contemplate, and so he did what Dorine the therapist always advised against, he didn’t deal with it and instead delved further into his and Ron’s not-so-legal business.

Of course, with Severus Prince as your father, you didn’t get to avoid things for long before his sixth senses went off. The owl came, as he knew it would, and Harry was requested for a meeting with his father after school on a stormy Monday. Ugh. Mondays were already the worst, and now he had to get wrung out too?

He trudged down to Father’s office at four pm on the dot, and sat, none too pleased before his father, who stared at him until he found the good sense he’d lost momentarily and straightened up some.

During the course of the wringing out, Harry was forced to admit to their business venture, as the source of his plummeting grades, which as it turned out was not just ‘not-legal’ as he and Ron liked to phrase it, but totally _illegal_ according to Hogwarts school rules. Right. He thought Hermione might have tried to warn them about that awhile back, but participated in the end, so he hadn’t thought it could be that serious.

Except it was, and _Father_ spent the remaining portion of the afternoon going up one side of him, and down the other. Father kept true to his promise, that no one was too old for a spanking, and eighteen year old Harry, was put over his father’s knee and treated to the bare-bottomed spanking of the century – Harry was sure – and promised a very strict discipline session for that coming Sunday in which the Prince strap would make an appearance.

As usual, Father also sussed out the reason behind the obsessive party planning, since it had only begun as a few now and then – which might have gone undetected – but turned into the massive scheme it had due to Harry’s needing to focus on somewhere other than his schoolwork. Severus declared that in addition to spending a few hours after class in their quarters working on his homework, they would begin planning his post-secondary education. In order to do that, Harry needed to get some idea of what he would do ultimately. Severus thought this a good idea for Ron too – since it always seemed if Ron was in trouble, Harry was there with him and vice versa – and so with Molly’s permission, he shipped them both off to the Career Fair in Hogsmeade on a cool Saturday in October.

Hermione came with them of course. She was already pretty sure she wanted to be a librarian, which required a whole Master Witch degree, but Career Fairs sounded like candy to her, and she wanted to come to be sure. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she and Ron would be able to find a place to snog out of view from the teachers.

Which, that was another thing. Father had been right. Ron and Hermione did like each other, and they had finally begun dating properly.

She quickly abandoned the boys in favor of several stations she wanted to see, and the boys were on their own. “I can’t believe your father made us do this, and that howler I got – Mum is so mad, I hope she cools off by Christmas.”

“At least you’ve got that. You saw my arse, and my father’s still making me do homework supervised.”

Even all this time later, Harry still appreciated the normalcy in complaining about parents. “Let’s get this over with, go to a few stations, get some pamphlets, and then head to Fred and George’s shop – they’ve got loads of new stuff,” Ron said.

“Good idea.” But they didn’t get far. Harry was stopped when a creature about the size of large dog wandered up to him, and began nudging at his leg. “Hello little guy what are you—”

The creature, who was really fucking strong for a little guy, head-butted his arse, nudging him toward a particular station. Harry noticed something else, the rude little creature had wings. “Oi! Buzz off.”

When Harry heard the laughter, he recognized it immediately. Harry whipped around to see the world’s most annoying dragon tamer, probably in history. He stood tall, his brown leather jack like a sort of comfortable armor, his Weasley red hair undone, and like fire, glinting under the small bit of sunlight there was. His red bandana was tied around his neck, covering his breastbone, his hands wrapped in fingerless, brown leather gloves. He smiled like a laugh was on the tip of his lips, and his eyes twinkled with merriment. “Hello, Charlie,” Ron said.

“Hey little brother, Harry,” Charlie said dipping his head, and reaching down to pat the little blighter.

The, what Harry now assumed was a dragon, was prancing around, excited like it was telling Charlie something. Charlie smiled at the creature, completely in love. Harry’d never got to see Charlie in action with his beloved dragons, and now he got something he hadn’t before. Charlie wasn’t bragging, or well probably sometimes, but mostly he was utterly in love. Harry thought Charlie was beautiful from the moment he met him, but now his beauty had several levels added to that watching the way he looked onto the small dragon.

You couldn’t take the gruffness away, but seeing the softer side of Charlie alongside that gruffness was another kind of magic. But then Charlie had to open his mouth. “She likes you for what reason I can’t imagine,” Charlie told Harry. “I’m trying to talk her out of it, but she wants you to wait for her big brother to show.”

Harry twisted his lips. Fucking Prat. “What’s her name?” Harry asked chancing the pretty creature again, who he was sure bruised his ass with her head. She cooed when he scratched under her chin like Charlie had.

“That’s Norberta, she’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. She’s the tamest, and the only kind you can bring to career fairs with children.”

Right. Harry was a child, and Charlie was a real adult, having come of age just last year. Whenever Charlie was somewhat human to him, he opened himself up to the possibility that maybe he could like Harry, but then he’d say things that reminded Harry that no, no he couldn’t. Charlie thought of him as a child, as his little brother’s bratty friend.

Harry’d also been stupid enough to think Charlie wanted to see him at Christmas. Yes, Draco had been right, Charlie had missed because of something important dragon-wise, but how hard is it to send an owl? Unless it was just an off comment, since he knew Harry would be there at Christmas? Right, that’s what it had been. Harry mistook it for more, which it wasn’t otherwise he would have sent a letter – wouldn’t he have?

Forget it. Harry just needed to stop this line of thinking full stop.

“Will you two be around? It is her Majesty’s pleasure after all,” Charlie said, his accent Weasley-thick.

“Yeah, we’ll be around,” Ron promised for both of them even though Harry would rather do anything else.

Ron and Harry made themselves check out other booths, basically wasting time until Hermione was done. “Why isn’t Draco here? I’m surprised your father didn’t make him come too. Least he could have done, was come dick around with us.”

“He would have, but my father banned him from coming. Lucius has his whole life mapped out, and Father knew he would just be dicking around. He’s given me a list of what he wants from Honeydukes, though.”

Harry knew Draco wanted to go to photography school, but his father had said no. Instead he was going to business school whether he liked it, or not.

“Poor bugger,” Ron said.

When it came time for them to head back to the Charlie’s booth, Ron and Hermione had other ideas. “You mind going back yourself? We’ll catch up with you at Honeydukes in an hour.”

Great. Ron promised his brother something Harry didn’t want to do, and now Harry had to go on his own. Harry couldn’t really say no, though. Both Ron and Hermione had always been good about his liaisons with Draco, so he wished them a good fuck, and carried on to check out dragons.

“Did you lose my brother? I should have known you would,” Charlie said, but for once, Harry knew he was teasing.

“He had important business with Hermione,” Harry said.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he did.”

They stared at each other. “So where’s this dragon?” Harry noticed that even Norberta was asleep under the stand that held the pamphlets on dragon taming.

Charlie didn’t answer, he was focused on something else. “You’re not wearing the necklace, where is it, Potter?”

It was hard to rile the cool and collected dragon tamer. Part of his job was to remain calm, and he was good at it. Plus, Harry had tried and he always ended up being the one left frustrated. Harry was tempted to tell him he sold it on Muggle E-bay for few quid, but there was too much fire in Charlie’s eyes and Harry wasn’t sure what would happen. _Would he spank him right here?_ The thought was oddly exciting.

He also couldn’t tell him the truth though, which was that he’d taken it off when Charlie never showed at Christmas like the lovesick teenager he was. “It’s in my bedside table at home,” Harry said, and when that didn’t cool Charlie at all, he continued with, “I was told it was super rare. D-Didn’t want to lose it.”

Charlie calmed down some. “Put it back on, Potter.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be pissed. “First, it’s _Prince._ Second, since when do you tell me what to do?”

Their spat was interrupted by a wind that took over the whole fair. Norberta woke from her nap and began running ‘round in circles, and Charlie looked up to the sky. The whole world stopped for a moment, as the large dragon, in a similar indigo shade to Norberta landed perfectly next to where Charlie stood.

Everyone was wowed, and gathered round to see, kids grabbed pamphlets impressed, suddenly wanting to take up dragon taming. A rider dismounted from the large dragon, climbing down its scales. From his gruff exterior, and scarred appearance, Harry knew he had to be another dragon tamer. “Stuart,” Charlie said, and Harry hated the softness he heard in Charlie’s voice.

 _Charlie loved Stuart,_ like he did his dragons.

As if some cruel god wanted to drive this home, when Charlie helped him down – which Harry was sure was unnecessary – their lips met in a searing kiss. “Hi, Charlie,” _Stuart_ said.

Harry hated Stuart on sight. He knew Charlie was never his, and Charlie’d done nothing wrong, but he had to get away from here all the same. He moved to leave, but a leather-covered hand grabbed his wrist. “Where do you think you’re going, brat?”

“Well now Stuart’s here, I’m sure you’ve got all the company you need.” Yes, Harry remembered he hadn’t come to give Charlie company, he’d come to see Norberta’s older brother, but he had to get the Stuart jibe in there somehow.

“Oh no you, don’t. Come with me.”

Harry would yank his wrist away, he really would, but Charlie was a lot stronger than him. _Stupid, dragon-taming-strength._ Charlie pulled him toward the back of a building just off to the side from career fair. “You don’t like, Stuart,” Charlie said. It’s not a question. Somehow he knew.

“No, I. It’s not that.” _I have a huge crush on you, but you’re with someone else._

Charlie gave him a coy smile. “Shall, I find someone else? I’m sure Stuart’s easily replaced.”

Harry was very aware that Charlie was holding his wrists. “Replaced? Is that how you work, you just replace people you care about on a whim?”

“Stuart isn’t my boyfriend,” Charlie admitted. “I couldn’t help having you on, a little though. You’re like a baby dragon when you’re angry, and it’s fucking adorable.”

“You prick! Wait, why’d you kiss him like that? And you looked at him like—”

“—I’ve known Stuart a long time, we’ve been through some shit.” Harry could understand that. He had that sort of relationship with Draco. If you didn’t know them, you’d think they were boyfriends, and while they had been, they weren’t now, no matter how much they kissed, or called each other ‘dear’. “Harry, I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

_What?_

Harry didn’t get to answer, or think about it. Suddenly he was pressed up against the wall in the alley, and Charlie Weasley’s scorching lips were pressed against his. Harry sunk into the kiss, and cursed the bloody chastity belt he wore because he couldn’t think of anything better than this kiss and having Charlie’s cock shoved into him just as fiercely.

Harry gripped onto the lapels of Charlie’s brown leather jacket for dear life, consumed by him, as Charlie sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, in a possessive kiss that Harry could barely get a handle on, as it overwhelmed him in the best ways; body and soul. Charlie’s hand was at the back of his head, clawing into his scalp, holding the roots of his hair hostage, and the other laced itself into Harry’s right hand, and slammed it into the wall with the rest of him.

When Charlie ended the kiss – because everything about the kiss was up to Charlie, when it started, when it ended, when it would happen again – they both stared at each other wondering what just happened, because something did, but neither could explain it. Charlie might have decided to kiss him, but even Charlie hadn’t been prepared for that kind of lightning.

Harry’s heart was beating out of its chest.

Charlie got his bearings first, of course. “Put the necklace on, Harry. I’ll check.” Charlie let him go, and spun him around with a mighty _thwack_ to his ass. “Now go find my brother and tell him to stop snogging his girlfriend in public.”

“But, but, but you can’t just go around _kissing_ people in alleyways,” Harry protested. He was sure there was a law against it.

“Pretty sure, I just did. See you at Christmas.”

Christmas? Charlie kisses him like that and then it’s, ‘see you at Christmas’? “Yeah, just like last Christmas? If you’re not coming, I’d better hear from you.”

“Maybe.”

What a total arse! “You know what, don’t bother. I’m not speaking to you, again.” Dammit. Charlie hadn’t known Harry wasn’t speaking to him.

Harry stormed off, and if he never saw another dragon, or Merlin forbid dragon tamer again, it would be too soon.

~**~

Two weekends later, Harry and his father went home where Harry was promised they would be going over school information – no Father still wasn’t completely over his party scheme. When they arrived, there was a pecking at the kitchen window, and Harry (unfortunately) knew whose owl it was. The patch-eyed bird looked annoyed as it ruffled its feathers and waited like a king to be served a treat before it would hand over its missive.

“You’re the worst, just like your human,” Harry told him, but fetched a treat placing it down before him, rather than get his fingers pecked off.

When Harry was finally allowed to open the message, he burned with annoyance.

 _Have you got it on? Charlie._ Harry could picture Charlie’s thick Weasley accent.

No, he hadn’t. It could easily be said that he hasn’t been home, and so it would have been impossible to put the necklace on, but there were ways he could have procured it, and he had no intentions of putting it on.

Harry stared at the note a long while, considering just lying, and saying he’d put the necklace on. Ugh, but for some reason he couldn’t, even though Charlie was a total twat and didn’t deserve anything from Harry, even honesty. Honesty was _always_ earned.

There was always option three, where Harry told Charlie to sod off, and sent the necklace back in the note with his cranky old owl.

But the truth for Harry was, he _wanted_ an excuse to put the necklace back on. He’d missed it. There was something comforting about the necklace that reminded him of home. If he was really going for the truth here, there was part of him that wanted to do it because Charlie told him to, which was stupid and pissed him off, but there you have it. _Can’t bloody lie to yourself, can yah, Hare?_

Resigned to it, he located the vipertooth, and strung the throng around his neck. He penned a short _yes_ in return, not bothering to sign it.

Harry was surprised when the owl returned only a few days later. His note was also short. A _thank you_ with his name, but clearly he expected a note back, because his owl wouldn’t leave, even going so far as to follow him to Hogwarts. When the owl was still in the owlery two days later, Harry relented, cursing Charlie, and stubborn ol’ patcheye.

_What’s your owl’s name? Harry._

Harry sat back admiring the nothing he was sending back. Charlie probably wanted to hear about how good a kisser he was, but Harry wasn’t planning on mentioning anything about it.

 _Calico Jack. Charlie_ Was the response Harry got back. He wasn’t planning on responding, but he did.

_That is not your owl’s name. That’s a horrible name for an owl. I’m reporting you to Owl Services. Harry._

_He’s got an eyepatch. He needed a pirate name. Charlie._

And on and on it went. When Charlie was busier at work, Harry only knew because of how long it took Jack (Harry refused to call him by his full pirate name) to return, and couldn’t respond as often. Charlie’s work seemed to keep him fairly busy. He learned this and other things about Charlie through osmosis, and the feel of his responses, mostly. Sure, there was what he said, but he wasn’t particularly forthcoming about information.

He was a very private dragon tamer.

Their communications got slower, as Christmas approached. Charlie got even busier at work, and Harry was distracted preparing for N.E.W.T.S, which were still some time away, but Father wanted him to be ready and complaining that he’d already been over this half of the year, did not earn his father’s good favor.

Harry also tried his hand at dating some boys, and some girls, by Draco’s urging of all people. “I know you have a hard on for your dragon tamer, but it’s long distance, and you two aren’t anything, but pen pals. Date, Potter.” That was Draco’s big speech.

At first Harry tried to argue, because what about the tooth thing, and the kiss? Draco was right though. Charlie was a pen pal. Charlie hadn’t even flirted in a good long while, and Harry was kind of bored with their interactions, if he was being honest. So he did date, but he kept the dragon’s tooth around his neck, tucked into his robes.

~**~

This time Charlie _was_ at Christmas, and he was sporting a freshly injured hand wrapped in thick gauze, with his fingers poking through. Harry almost wished Charlie hadn’t shown, since he had no idea how to act around Charlie, no matter how many times he and Draco planned and schemed. Draco thought he should dress super sexy, and flaunt himself before Charlie.

“Draco, you’re forgetting that while we’ve circumvented the system to some degree and enjoy our own mutated version of sex, it doesn’t fly for non-belt wearers.”

“Hmmmmm, that’s half the reason I like you so much, without that, you’ve got nothing. Give up now, Potter.”

“Twat!”

“What if you just talked to him? You guys can’t really get together anyway. He lives in Romania, and you’re still in high school.”

Right. _Talk._ It was for the best. They’d had good communications going for awhile, should be easy now, right? Harry and Draco eventually decided that was the best plan, but when Harry saw Charlie sitting there, in a terrible mood because of the pain in his hand, he froze up. What was he supposed to say? Everything he tried to come up with sounded stupid. Talking seemed too hard.

He thought up a way better plan, he would ignore Charlie, and head straight for Ron’s room.

As usual, Charlie was the only thing he was aware of. He could write sonnets about where Charlie was in his periphery, but he avoided looking at him like the plague. Charlie wasn’t doing the same though, Harry could feel Charlie’s eyes on him, but he didn’t say anything about it, until the second day. Ron was having one of his world-famous naps, and Hermione wasn’t able to make it until Christmas Eve this year.

Harry settled on flying, so he grabbed his broom, but as it turned out he wasn’t going flying. There was Charlie at the long table in the kitchen, no one around, trying to redress his hand by himself. Of course he didn’t ask for help. He’s a big strong dragon tamer and they don’t _need_ help. Harry had half a mind to leave him struggle, but he couldn’t, knowing he could help.

He set his broom to the side. “Let me in you big lug. I’ll do that for you.”

“Oh, you’re talking to me now,” Charlie challenged him. “What are you—ow! Oi! That’s been seared with dragon’s fire mate, you wanna be a bit more careful with that?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a tough guy? And why haven’t you taken a potion for this?”

“Do you have any idea how much the ingredients for dragon-burn potion cost? No you wouldn’t, because you’re Harry Prince with more money than—hey!”

Harry was being rough now on purpose, the arse. Harry focused on cleaning the wound, which wasn’t looking awesome. “Will you let me ask my dad to come, and bring stuff for this? Or are you going to accuse me of more shit?”

“I was doing just fine without you.”

“I thought you liked that hand? It’s really infected, mate.”

“Fine, get your dad.”

Harry used the floo and Severus stepped through with this potions bag. “He’s this way.”

Severus being a Potions Master did a minor in medicine. He wasn’t a healer, but for stuff like this, he could either get it on its way, or determine if Charlie needed a trip to St. Mungo’s. Harry enjoyed watching as Severus cleaned and rebandaged him up. “I don’t have any dragon burn potion on hand, but I can make some and bring it for Christmas Eve. I’m surprised your work doesn’t provide it.”

“They do sir, but it’s got to be reserved for more life-threatening injuries. It’s too expensive for something like this.”

“I see.” Harry knew his father well enough to know he was reading between the lines. “It will be okay until tomorrow, but you need the potion. Harry, clean this up and redress it tonight like I’ve shown you.”

“Yes, sir.”

They both thanked him, and he left. Harry could tell Charlie was still in a lot of pain. Harry grabbed him by his good hand, and dragged him into the sitting room. “You stay there,” Harry said. Charlie nodded.

He returned with Molly’s supply of pain-reliever potion, something he knew Molly always kept on hand. “Drink this.”

“I don’t need that. I’ll be fine until I get the other potion.”

“I’m your acting healer, you drink this Charlie Weasley.”

Harry’s as immovable as Jack when he’s waiting for a reply from Harry. Charlie drank the potion. “Happy?”

“Delighted,” Harry said with sarcasm that came from the depths of his soul. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Oh no you don’t, wouldn’t you say it’s a bit negligent to leave your patient unattended Healer Prince?”

“Is that your way of asking me to stay?”

Charlie nodded, and laid himself out on the couch. “I feel miserable,” he confided.

It was amusing to see the strong man weak for a moment. “That’s because you’re running a slight fever. Your body’s trying to fight the infection.” Harry sat in the armchair nearby.

“You know a lot about this sort of thing,” he said closing his eyes.

“Why don’t you rest in your room? You’ll get better sleep there.”

“Depends, are you coming to lay with me?”

It was a bad and terrible idea. Molly would flip if she found out. Sure Harry was eighteen, but that would matter very little. Ron did things he wasn’t supposed to with Hermione in his room all the time, but that felt different considering it was her actual son. Yet, fuck did Harry want to. “No,” he said. He deserved a medal.

“Thought not. I’m staying here then.”

“You’re impossible.” He would get Molly to make him in a bit, when she came in from outside. For now, he began removing Charlie’s boots, and covered him with the patchwork quilt from over the couch. He was out in seconds. Harry pulled out a book and sat on the couch next to him, watching the peaceful dragon tamer sleep.

~**~

The potion helped considerably. Charlie still had to take it easy, but Severus assured him he’d be taming dragons again in a week. He still had to wear the bandage, but he could use it to hold Harry’s hand, which he was doing under the table.

No one knew, except the two of them, and Harry liked the privacy of it, among all the guests. Harry felt a buzz he hadn’t felt in a long time. He’d dated a bunch of people, since Draco, but no one made him feel like he had with Draco, or like he did right now sitting next to Charlie. Harry had to help him put food on his plate. He could hold Harry’s hand, because Charlie had control over the pressure he used to do so. Plating food was another matter, and Harry had fun slopping stuff on his plate, and watching Charlie’s facial expressions.

“That’s enough mashed potatoes—enough! I don’t fancy them. Potter. _Potter!_ ” And when he piled on the smashed green beans. “You’re lucky I only have one hand.”

Harry laughed. “Green beans, are good for you, young man.”

Over the course of the days spent at the Weasley’s, Harry came to an important understanding of the dragon tamer. It was as his father had said to him some time ago, Charlie spent more time with dragons than people. Charlie was part dragon, and had the manners and etiquette of one. Harry had little experience with dragons, but he could already glean that Charlie treated everyone and everything like a dragon. That’s part of why he was so gruff. Some of it was just him, but lots of it was how he’d adapted; by choice. It made Harry all the more curious about Charlie and his dragons.

Charlie had made some moves in his own, dragon-like way, now it was time for Harry to make one of his. When Harry had to leave with his father, he thought Charlie might be sad about it. He made his round of goodbyes, saving Charlie for last. “How’s the hand?”

“Healing well, thanks to your father, _and_ you.”

“I expect you’ll behave yourself – no using that hand for another six days.”

“I don’t think so, brat. That’s my line,” Charlie said. He found the tooth tucked into Harry’s shirt and squeezed it with his good hand. “But I will be careful, for you.”

Harry got warm from Charlie’s words, _for you_. He took a deep breath; _time to make his move_. “Write to me?”

Charlie gripped his hand, and pulled Harry’s forearm to his chest. “I’ll write to you. Promise.” Charlie pressed a kiss to Harry’s knuckles.

Severus noticed Harry’s heightened mood and commented when they were home. “Not going to complain about the dragon tamer this time?”

Harry blushed. “No, I don’t think he hates me anymore. Papa?”

“Yes, son?”

“You wouldn’t be opposed to me dating a dragon tamer, would you?”

“We’ve been over this, but I’m happy to reiterate. Date who you like. When it comes time for you to get married _then_ we’ll talk.”

“He’s quite a bit older though, that doesn’t bother you?”

“Perhaps if it were a stranger, but I’ve known that boy since he was little. Does this mean you two will be dating?”

“I don’t know. It felt like something, but we didn’t get the chance to talk about anything.” Harry paused. “Who is the sort of person you want me to marry?”

“I don’t think so, it’s time for bed. Sorry, Potter, but I’m not ready to think of you married off yet. Something tells me I’m going to be a wreck in Dorine’s office during that time.”

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.”

Several mornings later, closer to the end of the hols, Harry came down the stairs to the sound of Father shouting. “Bloody, _cunting_ bird!”

Harry raced over. “Sorry about that, he’s not very friendly.”

Severus was simultaneously sucking the blood leaking from his finger and getting out the box of gauze. “Why has he got an eyepatch?”

“Don’t know.” Harry’d never thought to ask that question. “His name’s Jack though.”

“Sparrow?”

“Calico Jack. Some pirate.” Harry got the owl treats out of the cupboard and gave one to Jack in exchange for his note from Charlie.

Severus shook his head. “What a peculiar animal.”

“I prefer to think of him as a mercenary.” The letter was addressed to Healer Prince. Huh, Healer Prince, eh? That sounded kind of nice. Harry opened the envelope and saw that Charlie took his request seriously. It was a real letter, not the one liners, or short notes he’d been receiving. He’d better read this in private. “Papa? What would you think about a career as a healer?”

“Thank you for the compliment, but I quite like my career as a Potions Master.” Severus was smirking.

Harry laughed. “No, for me.”

“Wow, a healer? Really Harry?” Harry nodded. “My son the healer. I quite like that. Let’s talk about it some more.”

After breakfast, and Harry’s promise to his father that the most Jack would do was leave to find some kind of rodent, Harry excused himself and took his letter to his bedroom, where he could lie on the bed and hold his vipertooth.

_Healer Prince,_

_My hand has made a miraculous recovery, please extend my thanks to both healers on call._

_I leave in the morning for home. Have you ever heard of a Ukranian Ironbelly? We’ve heard rumor of one in the Northern Carpathian, Transcarpathian region that borders Romania and Hungry. It’s a really big deal, it will be my first._

_They are dangerous, with long metallic talons and large teeth. I sort of wish I’d got a kiss goodbye on this one._

Charlie had better be joking. Harry’s stomach swooped with worry, thinking about Charlie off looking for dangerous dragons. But then Harry got what Charlie was doing, he was letting him into his life to see if Harry could handle it. Harry’d seen how much he loved dragons, anyone that was to be with him, had to understand this.

Previous to this, Charlie’s notes had been a mix of fun banter, and short facts, but nothing this raw. In a way, it was like Harry’s chastity belt. He bet Charlie lost a lot of people when they found out what it really meant to date a dragon tamer. Harry continued reading.

_I will make my best attempt to write to you while I’m on the hunt, but sometimes it’s just not possible to write a letter out. If by chance you don’t hear from me for a bit, write to me anyway? You make me laugh, and sometimes you need one in the places I go. It’s nice to have a someone to look forward to. Don’t send Hedwig in here though, I’ll send Jack – Ron told me you call him that!_

Harry could picture Charlie’s smug face.

_You still with me, brat?_

_Yours,_

_Charlie._

A someone, he’d said. He was a _someone_ to Charlie! Harry penned him back.

_Charlie,_

_I’m glad you obeyed my orders. You would not have liked the consequences._

_I have never heard of a Ukranian Ironbelly, but it sounds as obnoxious as you are._

_I can write to you, so long as you’re aware I charge for my services. I am open to negotiation, but I drive a hard bargain._

_Please stay as safe as you can._

_Still with you,_

_Harry_

When Harry gave Jack his letter, he pulled his housecoat around him to shield himself from the chill in the air.


	7. Dragon Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 10, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> Now, time for all the dragon stuff! But more importantly aaaalllll the spanking stuff and stuff I call the spanking adjacent stuff that has to do with spanking but isn’t exactly spanking. *rolls around in all of it* I am not sorry for the gratuitous ALL of it, in this chapter 😍😍😍
> 
>  **Artist:** This_ape_writes
> 
>  **Links to her:** [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)

Harry wrote to Charlie, often as he could between studying for exams, and deciding what he wanted to be when he grew up. In April, he finally received a letter from Charlie, after not getting one since February. Harry’s heart sped up. He was eating breakfast with Draco, who knew Jack well by this point – he’d been bit a time or two – and how much time Harry spent worrying about Charlie, and trying not to worry about Charlie. He was on a dangerous hunt, and while Harry didn’t like to doubt the dragon tamer, whom many people (like Draco, and Father, and himself) began referring to as _his_ dragon tamer, good sense told him dragon hunting was dangerous business.

In fact, Harry was awoken to the serious business it was to be involved with Charlie Weasley dragon tamer, yet he couldn’t see this going any other way. Already Harry was beginning to feel like he belonged with Charlie.

That was the other bit that he thought about sometimes, and gnawed Draco’s ear off about. Was he in a relationship with Charlie? Draco’s answer was definitely not. They were in a mutated courting process that was highly unofficial, and counted for nothing, as far as Draco was concerned. Harry wished he could get Ron’s opinion, but felt weird asking Ron about his older brother. Hermione decided they were in an open-style-relationship, and her and Draco would bicker about who was right.

Harry opened the letter, and his heart sank a bit when he saw the blood, but the letter itself bore good news. A tooth fell out.

_Harry, only a quick moment here. No you may not skip curfew to go unicorn hunting with Ron and Hagrid. What is that man thinking? Does Mum know? Does your father know? I’m not above ratting you both out._

Harry hadn’t asked, only (mistakenly) mentioned it in his letter, and Charlie, as usual, presumed to tell him what to do.

_We got the dragon Harry, and he’s beautiful. An aggressive thing, almost lost my hand, and I would have too, but thankfully he narrowly missed. As luck would have it, was able to get one of these for you, love. His eyetooth. Don’t worry, he’s getting a new one, but boy are his teeth sharp. Add it with the Vipertooth._

_Now to tame him, so more work to be done here, but I’ll be able to write more often once I’m back at the sanctuary. Hope to get back to you for your birthday. Yours, Charlie._

“Your birthday, that’s good news,” Draco said reaching for a pumpkin pasty.

“Oi! How many times have I told you not to read over my shoulder? What if he writes something you know, steamy?”

“No I don’t know, because he never writes anything steamy. Anyway, we need to teach you how to play it cool. You’re not a couple no matter how much the bookworm says you are. You need to make him want you.”

“Well they’re more than friends,” Hermione argued.

“So are Harry and I, but we are most definitely not boyfriends,” Draco said.

While they bickered it out, Harry reread the letter, looking for if he’d missed anything. Did it matter what they were? Not really. Maybe ‘more than friends’ was a good enough thing to go with. Clearly Charlie was interested, and it was a lot of fun.

“This about my brother?” Ron asked.

“Yeah.”

“You can ask me you know. I know more about him than they do.”

“That’s not weird for you?” Harry said.

“Not weird at all. Look, mate. My brother, love him, but he’s a bit of a dunderhead when it comes to love-type conversation. Come to think of it, I’m not sure he’s ever had much in the way of boyfriends, or girlfriends…?”

Unfortunately, Ron wasn’t a whole lot of help either, and ended up bickering with the other two, all the more staunch-y about his opinion with it being _his_ brother. Harry slunk away, and went to class. At the end of the day he sought out his father, who usually had good advice on offer, he did not disappoint.

“Why don’t you ask him more intimate questions? It seems to me you’ve gone a bit deeper, but truly you two have not left the bounds of superficial chatter.”

Right. And something Ron had said went with what his father had just said. Charlie was a bit of a dunderhead when it came to intimate conversations. Sure he’d been sharing more of _him_ so Harry could see if he was the kind of boyfriend he’d like, and to see if Harry could handle his life, but that’s about as far as it had got. Draco had a point too, in that they were pen pals, nothing steamy to be found here. Yet, Hermione was right too – they weren’t just friends, but things were open. When Harry’d asked Charlie to write to him, Charlie had readily agreed, and when Charlie told Harry to do this, or that, Harry gave that to him. It was fucking thrilling. They both gave each other things, and they both seemed to be enjoying those things, least Harry knew he was.

The other thing Harry knew too, which took a fucking load off, was that they didn’t have to be exclusive. This was proven by the presence of Stuart, whom Harry was okay with now that Harry knew there was room for him too. Harry only really need worry about a label at this point if the plan was to be monogamous, but it just wasn’t something either could offer at this point, nor was Harry sure it would ever be them totally.

It was two days before he responded.

_Charlie,_

_Congratulations! What’s an Ironbelly like? And before you get all shirty about it, yes I’ve added the tooth to my necklace._

_If you are coming to my birthday, I expect you’ll come prepared. You owe me for all the letter writing, which has been quite the chore. We’re up to, let’s see, eight letters, including this one? I do accept kisses as payment, FYI you’re running up quite the debt. I may have to consider an interest plan, for you._

_I got into three of the schools I applied for, and after many chats with my father, I think we’ve decided on St. Augustine’s School for Healing. It’s a six-year program including apprenticeship, which conveniently appeases all Prince tenants even though it’s not a total of eight years. There’s even a clause for it in the books, apparently. Father checked to make sure before I applied._

_Did you check the date of my last letter? The unicorn hunting already happened, but you’ll be happy to know I was caught for being out past curfew, and…_

Harry paused here for a moment. He had a sneaking suspicion about something. It was something that had come up more than once. First, at this seventeenth birthday party when Charlie discretely threatened to spank him _Do you fancy having your pants pulled down for a spanking, Potter? Because I’m a breath away from doing just that._ Harry had thought about that sentence a lot if anyone wanted to know. Then, a comment Charlie had made at Christmas, _you’re lucky I only have one hand_. Harry was pretty sure Charlie meant what he said, and that he would spank Harry were Harry to disobey the things Charlie told him not to do. What was more, Harry _wanted_ that, which felt exciting and weird to him. _Why would anyone want that?_ Yet Harry very much did. Fuck. The thought of the giant dragon tamer taking Harry over his knee was just… _fuck._ Though Harry had to describe it more as a want-didn’t-want, which just made it all the more complicated to attempt to explain to himself, let alone others.

It wasn’t even a sexual thing, which was weirder still, because it seemed more people understood that much – _kinky spanking sex_. While he wasn’t opposed to kinky spanking sex stuffs, it was something else entirely for him, a whole ‘nother branch of the olive tree. It gave him the best feeling, Harry was starting to call _the_ feeling, because it was so damn hard to describe, but it was special, and a feeling of its own. He got _the_ feeling with Charlie though, _a lot_ , and he felt like, maybe Charlie did too.

So far, he’d obeyed Charlie, but disobeying Charlie would be new territory. No he’d not directly disobeyed Charlie in this instance, but he was getting a sense of his dragon tamer, Charlie expected you to keep _yourself_ out of trouble. It’s just that he was more than willing to use a _helping hand_ to guide you back, should you lose your way. If you did something you knew was contrary, regardless as to whether or not you’d been read a riot act by him, Harry had a strong feeling he’d punish you as he saw fit. That was how Charlie worked. He was more an ‘enter at your own risk,’ sort of person, and that was about all the real warning you got.

Harry had known the whole time that unicorn hunting was dangerous and forbidden for students, yet he’d done it anyway.

He wondered what Charlie would say, looked forward to it. He also thought Charlie might like to hear he’d received a spanking for that particular adventure, in detail. If Harry wrote this, it was a rabbit hole and once you were down the rabbit hole, into Wonderland you fell.

“Here goes nothing, Alice.”

_I was caught being out past curfew, and due to the dangerousness of the adventure, received a sound spanking for it. A strap was involved. Does that appease? Or should I expect further chastisement?_

_Still with you,_

_Harry_

There, that was _more,_ so much more. Harry got a faster response.

_My Brat,_

_I think you’re going to be a wonderful healer. I’m really excited about your choice. Congratulations!_

_Ironbelly’s are rather like snitches. You think they’ll go one way, and then they go another. I’m learning a lot. They’re also fierce, and won’t submit easily. Earning their obedience is harder than with other dragons, like brats, which brings me to you, Mr. Potter._

_Uh-oh._ Harry could hear the thunder bleeding through the letter, his tummy swooped.

_I did not like to hear of your late-night adventure, since regardless of my missing the timing on that one – I checked – I’m sure you had an inkling you were up to something contrary. Had I been the one to catch you, rest assured you would have been over my knee for a sound spanking. This is certainly one of the less favorable contingencies of a long-distance relationship. In your response, write to me all of the ways in which you are already expected to behave, so I know, you know. After you perform that task, we shall consider the matter settled this time._

Basically, Harry was being asked to list his own rules, so he couldn’t cry ignorance. That’s a move worthy of a Slytherin!

_Meanwhile, the thought of you upended and bare-arsed for a smacking is one I shall enjoy for many, many, moons. Thank you for that._

Harry knew it!

_Until we next chat, for the love of Merlin, behave yourself. And Harry? I intend to pay my debts and some._

_Yours,_

_Charlie_

~**~

Suffice to say things got a lot steamier from there, which did not stop Draco looking over his shoulder, and downright snatching his letters away to read them, but it did increase Harry’s confidence in their more-than-friends status, and that was good enough for now. Charlie lived in Romania, and Harry still had things like school and being a teenager to figure out.

There were also NEWTS, and graduation upcoming. Harry put his head down to focus. It’s not like he had a lot of choice, but to focus. It wasn’t uncommon to get a stern warning in his letters from Charlie, who seemed to have a sixth sense, much like Father’s, when Harry was drifting.

_Harry Potter,_

_The taming of Celdrig has been difficult. The days are long and exhausting, but knowing I have a letter waiting from you brightens the dark nights._

_Speaking of dark nights, it sounds to me like you and Ron are having too many staying up playing exploding snap. Don’t you have a ten o’clock bedtime? To bed with you. Get your studying done during the hours meant for being awake._

All right, perhaps it wasn’t so much of a sixth sense, as Harry unwittingly ratting himself out. Though even when he’d got better at leaving particular aspects of his social life out, Charlie still seemed to know. He always got a quick, _are you behaving yourself?_ right when he hadn’t been.

He could have easily lied, but that didn’t seem like a very good way to have a relationship, especially like the one he hoped would evolve between him and Charlie, so he was forced to admit to his late-night crimes in the way a brat does.

 _I am shocked and appalled that you would even ask._ First you try evasion. It never works, but you try.

_Potter, I’m going to take that as a no. You have one letter to either fess up, or explain yourself. Otherwise I’m going to make my own assessment, and you won’t like it._

_I just don’t know what you mean by behaved. So I’ve stayed up late a few nights? but overall I’ve been an angel._ Second, you try mild ignorance. Also, never works, but first time for everything, right?

_You know what I mean, but just so we’re totally clear, I’ve devised a study schedule for you. I expect it followed to the letter. I’ll check._

“Nine o’clock is too early for bed!” Harry said out loud after reading over the ridiculous schedule Charlie made for him.

“Let me see that, Potter,” Draco said snatching the letter away from him. “Merlin, he’s got you in the library _every_ day after classes, with option to study in your father’s quarters. This is insane.”

“That’s what you get for being a brat,” Hermione said. “If you’d have just told him in the first place, I’ll bet you’d have got off with a warning.”

That couldn’t be true, could it? He decided to ask and find out. Charlie replied:

_The only way you’ll find out the answer to that one, is to try it and see. I will say you should listen to Hermione more often than you do Draco, or Ron. As it were, you chose bratting for a reason. You might truly hate my schedule, but you feel better, don’t you, love? Yours, Charlie._

Did he feel better? Harry didn’t want to, so he could tell Charlie that no he did not, and to please withdraw the nonsense schedule, because Harry did know one thing, if Charlie told him to do it, he would. Unfortunately for his social life, sticking to it did make everything better. He just had to follow it. It even felt good to tell Charlie he _had_ obeyed him to the letter, and what he got in return had him beaming for days.

_Thank you, my brat. I am pleased to hear you’re, so well-behaved. Feel free to return to your previous bedtimes, but you’ll stick to the study schedule until exams are done. Yours, Charlie._

~**~

Finally the day came, and he was officially graduated and into summer hols.

Draco threw a party, which the Malfoys allowed. The Malfoys allowed damn never everything, so long as Draco was the epitome of social popularity, and standing. Draco didn’t just throw parties though, he threw _massive_ ragers. This led to Charlie and Harry’s first official disagreement as … two people in a long-distance relationship. Neither had said the words ‘couple’ or ‘boyfriend’, and Harry thought it best for now. Not to mention, it was kind of an exciting phase, not knowing exactly. Every little word became _more_ and had the attached, _he likes me_ confirmation to it.

Something that had become clear as their relationship evolved, was that Harry checked in with Charlie. This evolution, while sometimes inconvenient, was both exciting, and comforting. Charlie was starting to feel like home.

But like all people figuring the other out, they were bound to stumble upon a knot.

Harry already knew Charlie wasn’t fond of him drinking. Not because he thought drinking was bad, per se, but because he knew it didn’t affect Harry well at all. Charlie didn’t get fussed about Harry have glasses of wine at dinner with Father, but at parties? Charlie was a firm, no.

Father had already okayed his drinking adventure. Harry would stay over, so no apparating while drunk, and since it had been permitted, Father was even willing to send along hangover potion for Harry and all his friends. The only catch was Father had added, “you’d better clear it through Charlie.”

What? Clear it through Charlie? Had his father forgotten that _he_ was the father, not Charlie? Didn’t that override all other orders? When Harry’d asked, Father’s reply was, “they do, I was only attempting to give sound counsel in case you might forget in all the excitement of such an event. You can of course choose to carry on with only my restrictions, or well, lack thereof. I just think that if you do, you’re going to have an angry dragon tamer on your hands. But that’s entirely up to you.”

He couldn’t deny Father was right. He knew Charlie wouldn’t like it, and he _wanted_ Charlie’s permission. It might be an odd thing to want, when he was nearing nineteen, an age where, while not the age of majority, was one when parents got looser with rules.

Maybe that was it, maybe he was just used to having rules with such a strict father…? Yet, he’d really only lived under Father’s, fatherly authority for three years, so he couldn’t leave it at that for an explanation of his feelings.

The simple truth of the matter was that a structure had evolved between Harry and Charlie, it was one that was riveting and made his heart race in the best way, and most importantly, it was one he respected. Not checking in with Charlie, said _piss off_ to that, which had evolved between them, which was beautiful and special. Saying fuck it when it was inconvenient for him was a shitty thing to do.

“Charlie is who he is. He’s always known the core of who he is, that won’t change. You can choose to engage, or not, but if you do, Charlie will expect no less than one hundred and twenty percent.” Father was (as usual) right, and Harry _did_ choose to engage, it was just this one time that was really pestiferous. _Couldn’t Charlie bend the rules just the once?_

Harry already knew the answer to that, Charlie wasn’t a rule-bender, but Harry really wanted to go off, so Harry got an idea, since yes, he _was_ going to have to get this by Charlie. In true brat fashion, his first choice was to slip it into the current letter he was writing, like it was no big deal. He didn’t imagine his dragon tamer had suddenly gone daft, but perhaps he’d get the hint it was something Harry really wanted to do. Though, that never mattered before when it came to Charlie being concerned about Harry’s choices. Still he tried. He talked on about Charlie’s latest dragon, which Harry always loved hearing about. Charlie was dragons, and hearing about dragons, was hearing about Charlie. When he got to the part about the party, he kept it short: _The graduation party’s at Draco’s this year, should be fun._

There, what could Charlie do with that?

Apparently, a lot.

Charlie’s response was, _if there’s drinking at the party, I expect you’ll stick to your limit._

Limit? Harry didn’t have a limit! _My father said it was all right for me to indulge._. He went on to explain all the things Father was allowing in fact. _So there._

Harry swears somehow Jack got back faster than usual.

After Charlie had _nattered_ on about dragons for a page, he ended off with, _unless you want the first thing I do when I see you, to be turning you over my knee, you’ll stick with the two._

Whoa. That had given him a rush. Charlie hadn’t given such a blatant spanking threat, since his seventeenth birthday party. He wasn’t budging and he meant business. Well Harry wasn’t budging either. Harry went to the party, and he got right pickled. Had a fantastic time with friends, lots of not-sex with Draco, passed out in Draco’s room, and woke up in pink panties with one helluva a hangover. In other words, the night had been a huge success.

When Harry got home two days later (he’d stayed an extra night with Father’s permission), Charlie’s owl was there, like Charlie knew. No, he didn’t know, did he? How could he? Harry didn’t have a plan if he did. He and Draco were supposed to come up with one, but they killed brain cells instead, and ended up playing quidditch with Ron all the next day on the Malfoy private quidditch pitch, and never got ‘round to it.

Harry froze staring at the owl and his father, who was sipping tea with a sandwich for lunch, laughed. “That owl’s been here since first thing this morning,” Severus said.

“Weren’t you going to let him in?”

“No.” Father still hadn’t forgiven the owl for biting him.

Thinking about dealing with Charlie in the future, and having to deal with him right this moment, were two very different things. He was feeling good after that hangover potion his father gave him, but he didn’t feel so good now. He let Jack in, who Harry thought was also judging him, and then Harry shook himself out of the ridiculousness of it all.

Charlie would probably _end up_ knowing, but he doesn’t know, _yet._ This would probably be a lovely message asking him about the party, telling him he was excited to see him in a few days. When Harry saw that the note was addressed to, _The Boy Who Entered a Pissing Contest with a Dragon Tamer,_ he changed his mind back.

Might as well get this over with.

_What did I tell you about getting into pissing contests with me?_

That was all the note said. Harry swallowed hard. Not good. Very oh so, not good.

~**~

The plan had been Harry would go stay with the Weasleys for a couple weeks like he always did, and which he’d already told Charlie he would be, so Charlie was set to arrive the same day he was, providing nothing kept him at the sanctuary, which sometimes happened; like the year he’d missed Christmas. Molly was going to have a cake for him at the weekend, and Severus would be there. Just a small event this year.

“Uh, Charlie here yet?” Harry asked Ron. Maybe he could hide the whole time, have Ron bring him food.

“Nope you’re in the clear.”

But Harry was lulled into a false sense of security with Ron convincing him he’d probably cooled off by now. It had been three days. Harry mistakenly agreed to a game of chess in the sitting room.

It was late afternoon, when Harry heard the unmistakable click of the dragon tamer’s boots. They were boots that sounded like they were on a mission. Harry heard the low ‘hi mum’ in Charlie’s voice but the boots didn’t stop making their way into the sitting room, as Harry’s heart rate increased. Harry jumped up, Ron too in effort to protect him, but Charlie didn’t miss a beat. “Hi Ron.”

Harry didn’t get a hello, and Charlie, finding what he was looking for, _Harry_ , easily snatched Harry up and had him hanging over his shoulder. “Charlie, what the—! Put me down you brute!”

That got him a crisp smack to his rear, as Charlie carried on, the force that he was. “Be right back, mate,” he said to his brother, who Harry was realizing, wasn’t going to do a thing to help him. What could he do, anyway? Charlie fought dragons. Harry was on his own.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hK0T1kF)

Harry was carried, pounding on Charlie’s back all the way through the house, Charlie only needing to hold Harry’s legs with one of his strong arms, to pin them immobile. Charlie brought him all the way up to his room on the fourth floor, shut the door heavy, and tossed Harry on the bed.

Harry finally got to see his face. He was more than a little displeased. “What did I tell you?”

“A two-drink minimum is ridiculous. I’m older now. Can’t we talk about it?”

Charlie pulled something out of his jacket, that was flat, and a tad bigger than Harry’s father’s hairbrush, with six bottle-cap-sized holes carved into it. “Sure, we’ll talk. Let’s have a conversation with this shall we? And see what you say afterward.”

Charlie sat on the bed moving his long jacket to the side. Harry’s brain finally remembered it could beeline his body for the door, and he tried, but his mistake was looking up at the door. Charlie barely had to move to guide his catapulting body over his lap. He started spanking with his hand first, his strong hand plenty on its own. All Harry could do was take it, and complain. “This isn’t fair, and it isn’t talking!”

Charlie kept spanking.

“I hate you!”

Charlie kept on spanking.

“Okay, I’m sorry I was a total and utter brat, I knew how you felt about it, and did it anyway.”

Charlie stopped, but Harry didn’t imagine he was done. He stood Harry up, so he could look into his eyes. “And?”

“Next time you tell me no, I’ll behave,” Harry said, a bit breathless.

“And?”

“You mean what you say.”

“I do.” The only time Charlie hesitated, was when his hands fell on the button of Harry’s jeans. He looked up at Harry, Harry nodded. When they’re pulled down, he flipped Harry back over his knee, his pants still on. Charlie pulled his shorts between the crease of Harry’s bum, to expose bare cheeks, and began smacking again.

This time, Harry could _feel_ all the scars on the palm of Charlie’s hand, and his poor bum getting more red. Harry was already professing to be a well-behaved boy until the end of time, but that didn’t stop Charlie from picking up that _thing_ and rubbing it across Harry’s cheeks. “Have we established what happens to naughty dragons who don’t do as they’re told?” 

“Everything is a bloody drag—ow! Yes, _yes!_ We’ve established, please don’t use that—ow!” The fiendish wooden paddle made contact with this arse, and it was every bit as nasty as it looked.

Harry didn’t know how many times it landed on his bare arse, but it was enough Harry knew not to get into any more pissing contests with the dragon tamer. Harry grunted, and cried out, as the wood connected smartly with his bare arse, and he couldn’t help _trying_ to escape from under its target range, but failing with Charlie not even having to break a sweat to keep him right where he was. It _hurt_ , Merlin did it hurt, and Charlie was covering his entire bottom over and over, as well as his fucking _sensitive_ upper thighs with the thing, making it known exactly how displeased he was with Harry for disobeying him.

Harry was sure he looked horrible when he was stood up before Charlie again, he hadn’t cried, but he was likely red-faced, and boy did his arse throb. Charlie helped him pull his pants up over his tender bottom, one Harry reached back to rub a little. Charlie smiled at him not sorry. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Harry said back.

“Is it time for me to start repaying my debts? Or am I barred for smacking your naughty bottom?”

Harry blushed, blood also rushing to his dick, making it hurt in its confines. “Kiss me, Charlie.”

This time when Charlie flipped him, it was to lie on the bed with him, and prowl over top of him. Harry was suddenly consumed by the scent of Charlie’s soap, and the sweet musk he always carried with him. When you kissed someone a long time, like Harry had Draco, you came to expect exactly what their lips would feel like before they ever pressed together.

Even though they had kissed the once, Charlie’s were new and with that came a new sensation. They were warm, soft, and all Charlie, which made it exciting. Charlie’s tongue slipped inside, and the both inhaled at the same time, wanting as much of the other, as they could have in this moment.

Charlie kissed him until he was breathless and then pulled away. “That’s one,” Charlie said. “Get ready for numbers two, and three.” Charlie caged his body over Harry’s and made a good start on repaying his debts.

~**~

Later in his life, Harry would look back, and recount that summer as one of his very favorites. It was the summer he and Charlie fell in love.

~**~

Harry was sure that nothing was better than falling in love. When Harry would come out of Ron’s room in the morning, Charlie would hand him a cup of hot coffee, snag him by the wrist, and pull him out to the porch, where Harry’d sit in his lap, both silent, as they took in the breezy summer morning. It was rare to see Charlie out of his brown, dragon tamer’s jacket, but on those mornings he did. Charlie wore cotton pajama bottoms with vertical, navy blue, and cream stripes, and a white t-shirt. His long red hair surrounded his shoulders and upper arms. Harry knew Charlie was large, but now he could really appreciate how massive the man’s shoulders were – at least five times the size of Harry’s.

On those mornings, Harry got to see his bare feet, and though Harry did not consider himself a ‘feet’ person, he did marvel at how large, and perfect Charlie’s feet seemed to be, and this was despite how beat up they were. Harry could tell they’d seen better days, but the shape of them was beautiful, and it just went to show how deep Harry was falling for his ethereal dragon tamer.

Harry luxuriated in everything about Charlie; his smell of fresh Earth mixed with the breeze, his soft skin over the hard rock-like base, nuzzling into his long, red, Weasley hair. Charlie seemed to enjoy him too. When they’d sit in comfortable silence, Charlie would lean his chin on Harry’s shoulder, as Harry leaned his head back against Charlie, Charlie traced Harry’s forearm, down to his hand and all the way to the tips of his fingers, as if he wanted to get to know every inch of him, by feel rather than just sight, imprinting the memory of everything Harry into his neurology.

Charlie was content watching Harry play wizard’s chess with Ron, covertly trying to coach Harry. It wasn’t that Harry was bad at wizard’s chess, he’d improved considerably by playing with his father, enough Ron actually had to pay attention now when they played, it was just that Ron was _so_ damn good. Harry had come to learn it was a Weasley thing, but Ron reigned as champion even among the Weasley best. Charlie’s secret tips helped Harry, so that he’d finally gotten Ron in check, but Ron was onto them. “Check Mate,” Ron declared a few moves later. “Nice try Charles Weasley. It’s going to take more than the two of you to beat me.”

Molly had a cake for Harry, and Severus came for the dinner. “I see you have yourself a dragon tamer,” Father said when he was preparing to leave.

“I think so, sir. Papa, are you sure you’re all right with it?” Harry knew what his father had said to date who he wanted, _and_ that he was all right with Charlie, asking again was overkill Harry knew, but he just needed to hear Father say it one more time.

Father picked up on his son’s feelings, as he made his best efforts to do. He gathered Harry into his arms. “If you need my blessing, you have it. He’s a fine man, Harry. I think he’s a good match for you.”

Whoa, that was big. Severus had never said that about anyone. “You think so?”

“I do,” Papa said, pushing his hair back. “I’m also obligated to tell you honestly that I’m feeling the security my father did knowing I was in chastity. I think you would with this one.”

“ _Papa!_ ”

Father smiled. “Don’t deny it.” Harry couldn’t. He wanted to with Charlie even more than he had with Draco, which was saying something. “It’s fine, Harry. The urges are natural, if distracting.”

They certainly were distracting. “I will keep my vow, Father.” Harry knew that must be on Father’s mind too, seeing as there was a clear loophole for at least one time. Neither Harry nor Draco had ever forgotten that while they would be found out, they could allow the other to fuck the other. But with chastity came a particular kind of honor. This was despite it being non-negotiable, and despite how arduous it could be at times. It had become important to Harry too.

“I know you will, son. I know. But no more worrying, okay? I am honored you hold my opinion in such high regard, but I am concerned maybe too much.”

“There’s nothing for that, Papa,” Harry said. He could only be who he was. Everyone could grow and change, but everyone also had aspects of their character they held dear. The aspects were part of their soul and could not be sacrificed.

“Well then, I will just have to continue to be worthy of such an honor. Are you getting to bed at a reasonable hour?”

“Papa! What does that have to do with it?”

“It has everything to do with it.”

Harry felt good. Really, really good after talking with Papa. When he left, Charlie stole him away. “Come. I have something for you,” Charlie said pulling him outside to walk the long yard that stretched away from the Weasley home.

On the edge of the property was a large willow, with a swing. “Sit,” he was instructed.

Harry did, and the wood felt hard under his arse, still feeling the last vestiges of that spanking Charlie had given him a few days back. A couple of spots had got some extra ‘love’ and had not faded enough not to notice. _Bloody, wooden paddles._ “Problem, love?” Charlie asked. _He knew the prat._

Harry wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “Nope. No problem at all, in fact.” The air between them was playful, and Harry knew Charlie was smiling as hard as he was, though neither could see the other’s face. Besides, something was nice about a sore arse. It gave comfort somehow, even if the getting of it was no fun at all.

“If you say so.” Charlie proceeded to steal his dragon tooth necklace, and then push him away on the swing, so he couldn’t retaliate.

“Hey, I’m not supposed to take that off, I’ll have you know,” Harry said.

“You’re not, and _you_ didn’t, which is good news for your still tender, arse.” Charlie continued to push him, as he worked on something using his wand behind Harry.

Clearly it was a birthday surprise, and Harry knew that from the outset, but he liked giving his dragon tamer a hard time, or well, he tried. Somehow, Charlie always thwarted him, and Harry liked knowing he would. Having a rock wall you couldn’t push over no matter how much you tried to ram at it was a nice bedrock of certainty. Harry was able to let go and allow himself to be pushed on the swing.

The night was warm, the sun was almost gone, and you could begin to see the stars twinkling. Harry lived in the smell of summer, with the excitement of new love sprouting, and the air breezing by his face.

“There,” Charlie said. He’d been able to place the necklace back around his neck, not having to stop Harry’s swinging to do so. He kept pushing Harry.

When Harry felt the cool metal around his neck, he knew it was no longer a leather throng. The weight of it had changed as well, and it dipped lower. He felt the other cool piece that had been added. Harry picked up the talisman to look at it. It was a beautiful gold, with Celtic knots around the outside, and a dragon (of course) in the center. The dragon had its wings spread, looking like he was flexing them, his ‘body’ was another kind of Celtic knot, which made a circle, and balanced the whole piece nicely.

The new talisman, now sat on a chain of a kind of metal – Harry didn’t know what it was, but it shined beautifully – with the other teeth Charlie had given him, most importantly the Vipertooth’s tooth. There was something else about the whole thing. It came with a _feeling_ somehow, like he was wearing Charlie around his neck. “Thank you, Charlie. I love it.”

“I made it.” Harry could hear the pride in his voice. “Booth the chain and talisman are made with different kinds of gold, and forged with dragon’s fire, as well as my dragon magic.”

Charlie stopped the swing, so he could stare down at Harry. No wonder Harry could feel Charlie in the necklace, it contained his magic. “Wow, Charlie. This is—”

“—don’t say too much. I wanted you to have something as exquisite as you are, love.”

Harry blinked away tears. “It’s very special.” Harry marveled at it some more. He couldn’t believe Charlie’d made it. “What did you do back there with your wand?”

“I put a protective spell on it. On the whole thing, including the teeth. Partly so none of it will fall off the chain, but also because things forged with dragon’s fire are coveted. No one will see it, unless you show it to them. I’ll teach you the spell.”

“Now that I have a talisman, does this mean I can walk on the wild side of life again?” He thought about the nights Draco, Ron and him had snuck into the Hopping Pot, one of the shadier places in Diagon Alley. A talisman was supposed to offer you protection from evil.

“I don’t think so, Potter. I’m dangerous enough. Keep your arse on the straight and narrow, or I’ll be guiding it back for you,” Charlie said. He sealed it with a kiss, turning Harry’s head up with a gentle turn of Harry’s jaw via his knuckle. Harry could feel and smell the leather of Charlie’s fingerless gloves against his cheek, as Charlie pressed soft lips to his, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

Harry inhaled. He inhaled the night, and Charlie, and wonderment. He lost himself to the feelings that swirled within him – happiness, joy, love, and grace. He exhaled life, letting it be however it wanted to be, accepting whatever it wanted to challenge him with, grateful for this moment under sunny stars.

Charlie pulled away, the softest look on his face, reminding Harry of what he looked like when he gazed at his dragons.

~**~

One of the days, Harry and Charlie went into Hogsmeade together. Charlie took him to the edge of Hogsmeade, where there was a port, and flagged a man down. “Oi, Barry,” Charlie said.

Barry, who was a thin wizard that looked like he was raised by a pack of seals by the seaside, accepted money from Charlie, and they were led to a small, watercraft. It reminded Harry of the Gondolas you’d see in Venice, but wizard style, with tall curled ends, shaped like gargoyles. Charlie handed Barry some money from his long jacket, and did a fancy hop-step aboard, holding out a hand for Harry, who didn’t _need_ it, but Harry got that he was trying to be a gentleman.

Harry accepted the hand and hopped on still wondering if he should have offered to pay some. Charlie wasn’t poor, but Harry knew he had more money than Charlie. Of course, he didn’t want to interfere with Charlie’s thing, but he also wanted to pay his fair share. “Forget about it, Potter,” Charlie said, as he used the long oar to push off like he knew what Harry was thinking. “When you’re with me, I pay.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. I can’t take you out at all? Is that what you’re saying?”

“That’s what I’m saying. Deal with it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I don’t have many hang ups; the money thing is one, you’re going to have to learn to live with it. I’m quite firm on it.”

When Charlie was firm, it was something that made sense to him, and that was the end of it. Harry already knew this about his dragon tamer. “That’s fine, it doesn’t bother me, it’s just, I don’t want to become a leech.”

“You won’t. I have more than enough money. No not enough to consistently buy the ingredients for dragon’s-fire burn potion – most wizards can’t – but I earn a decent living with my dragons. I pay for us, that’s the rule.”

Harry had all sorts of questions about that, because what were the parameters? How far did that extend? It seemed too early on to ask, and like with many things Harry and Charlie, Harry had faith they would evolve one way, or the other, and he would know when it was important to know, so rather than be worried about it, he enjoyed what he was pretty sure was a date.

Unfortunately, his brain began thinking about other things. If this was a date, was this going to lead to Charlie wanting to be exclusive? He had a Draco to contend with, but it wasn’t just that, Harry didn’t want to let go what he had with Draco. Would Charlie understand?

“Your brain is running a marathon,” Charlie deduced. “What ails you, love?”

Harry smiled. “What about Draco?”

“What _about_ Draco?”

“You know what we have, is that something you’re all right with?”

“I don’t care what you do with Draco, if that’s what you mean. I’m away a lot, Harry. You need something like what you have with Draco, just like I need something like what I have with Stuart. None of that changes what we have together, you’re still mine.”

He had suspected Charlie didn’t require full monogamy, but he wondered if at some point he would. He was happy about the answer. “Am I yours?”

“Yes. And I’m yours, haven’t you been paying attention to my letters?” Charlie said using the wet end of the oar to poke at Harry, playfully.

He had. He should have known Charlie was being deliberate. “Oi, that’s wet you know.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” Charlie said.

_Git._

“Do you want me to say it?” Charlie said when they were a ways down the canal. Harry nodded. “You’re mine Harry Potter, or Prince – depending on if you’re put out with me, or not – and I Charles Gideon Weasley am yours. That is the way it shall be from now on.”

And so it was.

~**~

Harry knew Charlie loved him before he said it out loud. It was the look in his eyes that gave him away the most. It was the same way he looked at dragons. Charlie was a hard character, with constant stone in his eyes, who appeared indifferent to everything – even though he wasn’t – except for when he looked at dragons, and at Stuart, and now at Harry.

Falling in love happened quickly during their visit. It hadn’t been long, but it didn’t need to be, _this_ had been building between them a long time.

It was a rainy day, and they had elected to hang out inside. Hermione had arrived, and she and Ron were having a thorough snog session on the couch, since Molly was out for the day and Arthur was at work. Ginny was with friends.

Harry and Charlie were laid out lazily, across pillows, on the floor. Harry was on his back with his arm extended toward Charlie, and Charlie was on his stomach, Harry’s wrist in both hands, staring at him, thinking. Charlie’d already thrown a pillow at Ron’s head, but that didn’t stop them, and Harry and Charlie were too fascinated by the other to do any more about them. Harry and Charlie had become a bit sappy, and Harry was enjoying it.

“I’ve got an idea,” Charlie said, suddenly.

He snapped up, walked over to the muggle record player that lived in the Weasley’s sitting room, and put a record on. “May I have this dance Mr. Potter?”

Charlie took up lead – of course – and began spinning him around the living room, singing to him. “In my life, I’ve known heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again. Can’t stop now, I’ve traveled so far. To change this lonely life,” Charlie sang.

They did the chorus together, loud and obnoxiously, Harry catching onto Charlie’s plan. “I wanna know what love iiiiiss! I want you to show meeeeee! I wanna feel what love iiiiss—!”

“—all right already, we’re leaving the room,” Ron grumbled, tugging Hermione with him.

Charlie and Harry burst into a fit of giggles. “That’ll teach’em,” Harry said. “You know a lot of Muggle rock music.”

“My father’s fault,” Charlie said, winking. “I fucking love it.”

Charlie had quite a nice voice. They swayed and Charlie sang until the song was over. “You know, they haven’t got such a bad idea. Come.”

Charlie dragged him up to his room on the fourth floor, clicked the door shut, and then rounded on him. Harry was feeling a bit nervous. He wanted this, what Charlie was about to do, but there was only so far it could go. He didn’t think Charlie was into him just for sex, but it was quite frustrating, how long before Charlie grew tired of frottage like all the others had? “Oh no, what’s that look about?”

“How do you always know when my mood shifts?”

“I work with some of the largest animals on Earth, it’s a good idea to know when their mood’s about to turn via their body language.” Charlie removed the long jacket, and hung it revealing all his muscles, plus all of the tattoos and scars that decorated his arms, since he wore a sleeveless shirt. He began undoing his boots. “I thought you wanted me to kiss you.”

“I do want that, very much.”

Charlie’s boots popped off easily. When he was left in the dark leather vest, and cotton trousers, he began on Harry, bending down to remove his trainers.

“We can’t do much more than, than kiss,” Harry stumbled out. He’d given the speech a trillion times by now, but suddenly it was like the first time.

Charlie paused a moment, but then continued on de-shoeing Harry, and tugging at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt for a moment, before lifting it over his head. “I know, Harry,” Charlie said softly.

“You do?”

Charlie nodded. “The Princes are a bit famous for chastity.”

It was a relief Harry was saved the delving into the explanation, but Harry was still unsure about the whole thing. His past experiences dictated how this went. People did try to be with him despite the not being able to have sex thing, but at the end of the day, most were programmed to want their lover, and it got too hard – which they had no fucking clue, at least they could do something about it. Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Hey baby dragon, don’t do that. Truth?”

Harry nodded.

“Chastity’s one of my top fetishes, most dragon tamers share the fetish turns out. If I could, I’d put your hand on my prick and show you how hard it is thinking about you in chastity,” he said.

Harry blushed, hotly. “Yeah, but I can’t even do anything to help you out with that.”

“True, but I do all right on my own. I’m the guy who’s quoted saying Dragon’s are all I care about, who has time for dating when there are so many dragons to study?”

Harry laughed, wiping at his tears. “That’s such a _you_ thing to say.”

“Yep, and true. I don’t see Stuart much either, since he’s as busy as I am. In other words, I’m used to taking care of myself. Having you as eye candy’s improved my sex life drastically.”

That made Harry feel a load better. He still wasn’t sure it would be easy, but as Charlie did, he took the load off.

“Good, now that’s settled, time to take advantage of you.”

Charlie pulled topless Harry down on the bed with him. He traced calloused fingers over Harry’s torso, making Harry shiver straight down to the cock he couldn’t use. Then Charlie pulled him in for a kiss to move worlds, as Harry clawed at the base of the back of Charlie’s thigh. “Mmmmmmm… lovely…” Charlie’s moan was exquisite.

They spent the afternoon getting to know each other from the waist up, mapping out erogenous zones – like the one Harry had across his ribcage – and pressing kisses into every place they could press a kiss – legs, kneecaps, toes, knuckles. The only places that were forbidden, were the penis, crotch areas, and the arse’s entrance. They kept their knickers on anyway, but they did massage hands into arse cheeks.

Harry’d pulled Charlie’s leather vest off ages ago, and Charlie had done things to his nipples he didn’t think possible. Harry always thought that part of the spell a bit sexist, since he doubted the chastity spell let anyone near breasts, but Harry wasn’t going to complain about pleasure like that. Just because he couldn’t come, didn’t mean it didn’t feel _good_.

There was a lot of kissing and biting – they’d both marked each other up good, leaving nice marks of ownership. Harry’s lips felt bruised by the time they’d collapsed on their backs, and passed out. When Harry woke up, Charlie was on his side staring at him. “Do you think your father would let you marry a man with a dragon tamer’s wage? Not me – asking for a friend.” Charlie winked.

Harry laughed and pushed at his shoulder, which did nothing, since Charlie was made of mountainside. “A friend, eh? Shouldn’t that friend make sure I want to marry a dragon tamer first?”

“I’m confident you will, he’s real cute, and strong.”

“Maybe looks and brawn aren’t all I’m after. Maybe I think he’s too strict and overbearing.” Harry pretended to think about it.

“Bullox. You _need_ all of that, Potter. And too bad anyway, you’re not allowed to marry anyone, but me.”

“You? I thought you said for a friend? Maybe you’re not the only dragon tamer in town, maybe I need to consider shopping around…?”

“Joke all you want, but you belong to me,” Charlie said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

“Wait a minute, you’re serious about the marriage,” Harry said only just realizing it himself. They joked and bantered like this a lot in their letters, he hadn’t been taking him seriously.

Charlie picked up the tooth hanging around Harry’s neck and polished it with his thumb. “Most people don’t know this about Peruvian Vipertooths, in fact, I wager it’s something only dragon tamer’s know. You don’t find a Vipertooth dragon, Harry. They choose you. You know they’ve chosen you when they leave their teeth for you, and then you forever remind them you are alpha.”

Charlie had chosen him that long ago? “But, I thought you hated me? Explain yourself, Charles Weasley.”

“Maybe until I laid eyes on you, but then it was over for me. My dragon heart had already picked you for me, and once we were in close proximity, I knew.”

“Wait a minute, you were a huge, arse!”

“Hey now, not _huge_ that’s a bit of an exaggeration. I was only looking out for my family.”

“Yes, huge,” Harry insisted, crossing his arms.

“Fine, huge. But I’ve made up for it, haven’t I?”

“You have.”

“Besides, I am a huge arse, Potter. Get used to it.” Harry laughed. He kinda was, but it didn’t bother Harry. Charlie stared at him for a long time. “Come to Romania with me.”

“Much as I’d love that, no way my father’s letting me move out yet.” You weren’t even allowed to rent an apartment without parental signature, until you’d reached majority. Technically, Harry could move in with Charlie, but being a wizarding minor, Severus would have to give consent, and he would not. Not yet.

“No silly. Just for a week. I think I’d find my balls were being used for potions ingredients if I tried to take you away, so soon. But I find I’m not ready to let you go yet, and I want to show you some of my dragons.”

Harry knew what a big deal that was. Other than the two from the career fair, Harry knew dragon tamers did not invite just anyone to see their dragons. “I would love to, Charlie. I’ll ask my father.”

“Good. For now, let’s do some more of this.” Charlie pounced on him, pinning him to the bed, and took his breath away again, in another kiss.

~**~

Getting permission wasn’t easy. “To Romania? Fire breathing dragons? No, _absolutely_ not. I’m not having my only child cooked like rotisserie and eaten by a dragon. Not only that, he thinks you’re going to be riding on the back of his motorbike _to_ Romania, doesn’t he? The nerve!”

“Papa, I’ll be with Charlie. I’ll be safe as anywhere else. Charlie’s not going to let me get eaten.”

“How did that bird lose his eye? I’ll bet it was eaten by a dragon, that’s how.” Harry couldn’t help but be touched by his father’s concern, and if he were being honest, they were very valid parental concerns. He was asking to ride across the skies on a motorbike, to go hang out with giant, magical, fire-breathing creatures. But he really wanted to go and honestly? His father was an ex-spy, he didn’t expect him to freak out nearly so much.

There were some things Harry did not touch when it came to negotiating with Severus, but Harry got the sense he had some leeway here since Severus’s concerns could be assuaged somewhat since they were unlikely with Charlie around. “Father, I dealt with a horntail in fourth year.”

“It’s just that sort of overconfidence I’m afraid of.”

Right, Harry should have known he’d say that. He wouldn’t bring up the flying car incident then, as a way to talk him into the motorbike. “Will you please talk to Charlie about it? Maybe he could assuage your fears?” Harry said on a whim.

The only problem was, Charlie hadn’t exactly offered to talk to Severus. “What? Talk to your father?”

“Aren’t you two best friends? Take him a BFF bracelet—ow!” Harry rubbed his arse. Sometimes they joked around, and sometimes Harry was just being a sassy brat, Harry was the latter right now, and Charlie could tell the difference.

“Don’t get smart with me, Potter. I have half a mind to take you over my knee for this.”

But Charlie found some of that calm he was known for, and he did talk to Harry’s father, and whatever he said seemed to appease Severus.

After their time at the Weasley’s, and when Severus felt he’d loaded them up with enough potions for just about every instance involving dragons, and flying motorcycle injuries he could fathom, they were off. Charlie lived alone in a modest flat on the grounds of the Dragon sanctuary. There was a large school on the grounds, which Charlie taught at in between all his dragon hunting and taming. No wonder he was gone a lot, there was lots of work for him to do.

There was also a hospital, and a giant forge. The forge was inside of a cave, large enough to fit dragons. Decorative armor, weaponry, jewelry, and other items were forged with dragon’s fire, and the magic of a dragon tamer, which was how the sanctuary made money to run itself, and pay the tamers, and other staff who lived and worked there.

Dragon taming kept dragons alive too. The fact was, dragons ate humans. There were wizards who brought these down dragons – it was hard, but not impossible, and some wizards were very good at it – which in some respects was understandable; can’t have a dragon feasting on a town. A tamed dragon could be forbidden from eating humans, they could be convinced to steer clear of them altogether. It was this way dragons were kept safe, and were brought back from extinction.

It was a dragon tamer’s belief that these creatures could be kept in the world in this way, as that a few hours at the forge was a small price to pay for keeping your life. Yes there would always be those opposed about various aspects of this system, like with anything else, but Charlie was passionate about it, and Harry quickly caught the dragon love bug. Not in quite the same way as Charlie, but he wanted to make sure the sanctuary could always exist too.

In just one week, Harry learned a great deal about Charlie, which was the point. Charlie was inviting Harry fully into his world. Harry got to see how revered Charlie was around the sanctuary, especially with the children. Lots of children lived on the grounds, which surprised Harry with it being a dragon sanctuary, but several of the dragon tamers had partners and children, and they lived in quaint houses on the grounds.

Charlie brought Harry around, introducing Harry by saying, “this is my Harry,” like everyone knew he had a Harry, and voila, now here he is. The children of the house would run up to Charlie, jump into his arms, or claw at his legs, excited to tell him something new, or just plain happy he was back. He was strong enough to catch a few of them at once, no matter where they climbed on him. But when it was time to settle, they obeyed him instantly.

Charlie was like that.

Most of the dragon tamers spoke Romanian, even though a lot of them were not from Romania, but thankfully also spoke English, among other languages. Charlie helped Harry when they used a bit of Romanian, but Harry decided immediately he would learn Romanian, so he tried all the words, and listened carefully.

Everyone was friendly, and happy to meet Harry ‘at long last’. “I see you’ve been talking about me,” Harry said when they returned to Charlie’s flat, which Harry now knew was in the ‘bachelor’s’ section of the sanctuary.

“A bit,” Charlie said, hanging his jacket, and removing his boots.

Harry pulled him in for another kiss. “You never told me what _draguta lui_ Charlie, meant?” They kept calling him that.

The fierce dragon tamer blushed. “It means, Charlie’s sweetheart. _Draga_ on its own is sweetheart. Though I prefer _draga inima._ ”

“What’s that one?”

“Dear heart,” Charlie said, nuzzling his lips into Harry’s neck, which tickled and made Harry giggle. Of course this ended in Charlie’s bed, with lots of heavy frottage.

That night, they made stew for dinner, a Charlie special recipe. “I’m low on food and supplies, we’re going to have to go into town tomorrow. I also want to get you a jacket, we wear a specific kind of leather, woven with special magic. You’ll be fairly far from the action this time ‘round, but always better to be prepared.”

This was how Harry came to learn just how far the money ‘thing’ would go with Charlie. When they were in town, Harry ducked into get a coffee, while Charlie used the loo. When Charlie caught up with him, Harry could tell he’d done something, but it didn’t dawn on him right away. Charlie wasn’t mad, but he looked to be deciding something. “All right, what did I do?”

Charlie pulled a breath. “Let’s sit. We need to discuss something.”

Yep. There was definitely something. They sat at a table in the coffee shop Harry was just in. Charlie grabbed a coffee for himself. When they were settled, Charlie took his hand. “Look, I have a thing, and it’s really important to me. I pay for everything, Harry. _Everything._ ” Charlie looked at the coffee Harry was sipping on.

Right. Damn it. Harry had used his own money to buy it, without thinking, though even if he had, he wouldn’t have included a coffee he’d gotten for himself on the list. Perhaps it was time to clarify. Harry broached the topic carefully, as yes, he could tell this was a big deal to Charlie. As big of a deal as dragons, and Harry to Charlie. “Is this just for when I’m with you, or do you mean literally everything?”

“Just when I’m with you, _for now_ , but when we’re married,” Harry’s tummy still swooped in the best way at the thought of that, “we’ll live off my earnings. I’m a self-made man, Harry. I grew up with very little, lots of hand me downs, which there’s nothing wrong with, I believe it gave me something you don’t get when everything’s handed to you, but it’s been a thing of mine to be able to provide a comfortable living for my partner and our family with my earnings alone.”

Ah. Charlie was starting to make a lot more sense.

“I know a bit about what you’re like now, you’ll go without rather than ask me to do things like buy you a coffee, but I _want_ that Harry. It makes me proud to do that for you. You give me something by letting me do that for you. If I can’t afford something, or I think it’s nonsensical, believe me, I have the wherewithal to say no.”

Harry caught onto the last part, which was also very Charlie – _or I think it’s nonsensical_ —he would have final say on buying decisions; he was the alpha dragon. Harry really liked that for some reason, more than he thought he should. It gave him this feeling inside, in fact it gave him _that_ feeling, he could only explain with the word thrilling, but he didn’t know why. Shouldn’t he insist on having equal say? Harry found he didn’t want to. There might be times it would be inconvenient, but overall he was good with it.

“Besides,” Charlie rolled his eyes. “I know you have Draco to buy you ridiculously priced nonsense.”

Draco had bought him a fine set of wizards boots recently, crafted from pure Italian leather, fashioned with white gold eyelets. Harry didn’t know that he could say he was _into_ the kinds of things Draco bought him, but when Harry put those boots on, they felt like wearing slippers, he’d fallen in love with them.

Charlie hadn’t been impressed. It wasn’t that Charlie didn’t appreciate quality, he very much did. He would much rather buy something of quality than the cheaper version that wasn’t going to last you, but there was a difference between buying something good quality for function, and for luxury.

“Not that I’ll never buy you nonsense,” he clarified, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Besides, I have a suspicion that while you might like some of the fancy things Draco buys for you, that’s not something we have to worry about.”

Charlie was right, Harry didn’t even ask his father for expensive things, and his father could buy him anything Harry wanted. Severus didn’t spoil Harry like Lucius spoiled Draco, but Severus couldn’t help overindulging his son from time to time. “What about gifts? Can I at least buy you gifts with money that doesn’t come from you?” because that had to be okay, didn’t it?

“I don’t need gifts, Harry. I’ll buy what I want, or need.”

Hmmm, perhaps this part would be a tad frustrating. “I want to be able to buy you something for your birthday, and for Christmas.” Between Charlie and his father, Harry had two stubborn men on his hands. His father tended not to want gifts from him either.

“All right, but it will be with _my_ money, and at my discretion.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You don’t technically have any money, Harry.”

“Fine. What about when I am earning my own money?” Harry would be a healer, healers earned a decent living.

“See rule one.”

“ _Charlie!_

Charlie looked to be getting a tad anxious, which was something rare. “Harry, I need this.”

This wasn’t something trivial, like brands of toothpaste, this was a _need,_ and part of Charlie’s character. That meant it was a deeply burrowed value, and part of his identity. Those are things you can’t take from a person, it would be wrong for Harry to make Charlie suppress that need, especially when it didn’t go to that level for Harry. Just a bit of mild annoyance.

Harry nodded. “Okay Charlie, but it’s going to be weird asking you for money.”

“Only at first. You’ll get used to it.”

Harry got his first experience ‘getting used to it’ when Charlie took him to get dragon gear. Dragon gear had to be top of the line material, plus, it was woven with intricate spells to help it withstand the terrain tamers traversed, and whatever dragons could throw at you, to varying degrees. In other words, the stuff wasn’t impenetrable, but it offered a decent degree of protection, and movability.

When Harry saw the price tag for the jacket, he had balked, but congratulated himself on not saying anything. However, Charlie, expert at reading body language, knew anyway. He made sure Harry didn’t see the price of any of the other purchases, though it was easy to deduce they were expensive. Charlie might have a decent wage and savings, but it was clear he’d spent a nice chunk of it on Harry today.

By the end, Harry had a jacket similar to Charlie’s, in a darker shade of brown, a leather vest and dark trousers for moving around in the forest. He also got a pair of tall boots, leather, fingerless gloves, and a large red neck bandana.

Charlie had everything packaged, shrunk, and sent back to his place via owl, so they could head to the market for food. “Thank you, Charlie. It’s a fine jacket.”

“Thank _you_ Harry.” Charlie kissed him.

By the time they made it back, it was late afternoon, and dinner had to be started. “We’ll get the chili to simmering, and then I’ll show you around a bit more. We can see if Norberta’s around. It’s been awhile since you saw her.

~**~

The dragon sanctuary was huge. Harry was going to need a map to get around this place, but at least there were a few landmarks like the school, and Dragon Tamer’s village where Charlie’s flat, and the houses were. The land was broken off into sections where the various dragons frequented. Tamed dragons came and went as they pleased through the magical barrier in the section that was “theirs”. Sometimes a tamed dragon never returned, but Charlie was proud to say that most of his did.

Untamed dragons could not leave, and occupied large acreages. Charlie had access to most of the sections via a key using his magical signature. There were even some sections where he was the only one with access.

Charlie had dressed Harry in his new gear. Visiting with Norberta was safe as far as dragons went, but it would give him the chance to wear in the leather. “Wow, you look… _wow_ ,” Charlie said, as they were walking across the grounds.

Charlie had also tied Harry’s hair back, and secured the kerchief around his neck for full effect. “Thank you,” Harry said.

“You’re going to make it so I can’t leave the flat anymore looking like that.”

“You make it sound like my fault, when this is entirely yours.”

“Nuh-uh, Potter. I simply attired you with that, which would protect you from the dragons, you made it look indecent all on your own.”

When they reached Norberta’s section, Charlie touched the shimmering, magical wall, and Harry was able to step through, while holding Charlie’s hand. They had to walk through rough terrain, which Harry found exhausting. Wow, quidditch didn’t do much in the way of preparing you to chase after dragons. Charlie explained that apparating on the grounds was allowed, but it was better to get the exercise to stay fit enough, more often than not.

Charlie barley broke a sweat, slicing through the rough terrain like a hot knife through butter. No wonder his body was looked like it did. Harry couldn’t help feeling just a little inadequate, even though he knew he was in decent shape, but overall there was no use comparing himself to a dragon tamer. He decided on appreciating that he had his very own dragon tamer, one that seemed to admire him to the moon.

Finally, they stopped out front of a large cave, and Charlie put his fingers in his mouth to give a loud whistle. “C’mon sweetheart, come see Harry.”

Charlie pushed Harry back just in time for the excited dragon to come bounding out of her cave. She _was_ a lot bigger than the last time Harry had seen her. She was massive, yet she still bounded around like an overexcited puppy. “Whoa, whoa, pretty girl. Shhhhh, that’s it.” Charlie stuck his hand out, and slowly, as he talked, moved closer, eventually pressing the hand to her scaled belly. “I raised her from hatchling, so I can be a bit less formal with her than some of my other dragons,” he explained. “It’s all right, you can come closer.”

Harry moved closer, and Norberta allowed Charlie to put Harry’s hand on her scales. She thrilled. “Whoa, warm,” Harry said.

Norberta cooed something at Charlie. “Yes, _Harry_ ,” Charlie said. “My Harry.” The way Charlie said his name sounded different, even though Harry still understood it as Harry.

The dragon craned her head down, ‘till she was face to face with Harry. Harry knew he was safe if Charlie said so, but that didn’t change how terrifying it was looking into a dragon’s eyes head on. His heart rate sped to a gallop. She began sniffing Harry, and then stuck out her tongue to lick his face, which meant his whole face got a wash. Charlie laughed. “She likes you and approves. She remembers you from the career fair. She told me then she thought you were very pretty.”

“Can dragons say all that?”

“When you come to understand them, yes. You do have to have the right magic to understand some of them like I do, but you can still learn to read them when they can’t speak human. I’ll teach you.”

“Is that what you have? Dragon magic?”

Charlie nodded, proud. “Yes. The Romanians call it having the heart of the dragon. All magic has a quality, or a base in something, like air, fire, water, earth, spirit, so on and so forth. Dragon magic is based in the thread of the world that is dragon. Some wizards have this within their magical signature, passed down. There’s dragon magic on both sides, from my grandfather Septimus Weasley, and my uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Mum’s brothers, the latter who I’m named for. Even still it’s rare to get it. I was very lucky.”

“That’s incredible, Charlie.”

“The magic is fairly useless if you don’t learn how to use and master it. Just like with any kind of magic, you have to learn, practice and master the skills if you want to harness all of the potential you have.”

Wasn’t that the truth? Harry remembered his countless failed attempts at spells Hermione seemed to take to easy as breathing, ones it often took him and Ron more than a few tries to learn let alone master.

“Dragon magic is a lot harder than other forms. Some of it cannot be taught, only acquired through experience, and directly from dragons if they’re willing to share with you. They can share when you form a bond.”

“Is that why you call them _your_ dragons?”

“Yes.” Charlie smiled. “We belong to each other. They call me their Charlie, or my _Charliez_.” Norberta seemed to respond to Charlie’s words. “That is how they refer to those in their inner circle.”

“Is that, dragon language?”

“Not quite. It’s a human version dragons can understand – human with dragon magic weaved in. There is a dragon language, and I do speak it, but I want you to understand what I’m saying.”

Harry was fascinated. “What about when you called her a second ago? Can she understand er, regular human?”

“Some, because I’ve taught her – though some dragons do know our language – but this one I taught. Dragons prefer their own language, simply because they think it’s better, and I have to agree. It has more feeling to it. It’s as raw and powerful as they are.”

Harry was blown away, and of course Charlie thought dragon language was better. “Can you tell her I think she’s beautiful?”

“I will, though I think she knows. Dragons are good at reading and speaking through body language. Humans are too, they just don’t pay enough attention.”

They spent the evening with Norberta, and Harry learned even more about Charlie. The raw way in which he communicated _was_ very dragon-like, and not for the first time he recounted how his father had said something of the like about Charlie. Charlie just was, or he wasn’t. He knew himself, just like dragons seemed to know themselves, accepting his good traits with his lesser qualities. You accepted him for who he was, or you didn’t – it was that simple for him. Harry remembered how succinctly Charlie had told him he had a ‘hang up’ about money. It was who he was, and he was okay with it; you either accepted that about him, or you didn’t. Either was okay, but not accepting his hang ups, meant not accepting him.

Harry liked that. Loved it. That’s what unconditional love was, accepting people just as they were, and Harry loved Charlie, every bit of him. Besides, why would you engage with someone who had qualities you knew you wanted to change? That made little sense. Engage with those who you loved no matter what. Harry knew Charlie was rough and gruff, and was only bound to get more so as he matured, Harry accepted that.

When they got back, they ate chili with fresh bread and butter, and drank butter beer, which was non-alcoholic. Harry had a topic in mind, he’d been wanting to discuss with Charlie in person. Harry began, nervously. “So Charlie, when you say you don’t care what Draco and I do, well I just wanted to clear up that we do a thing that you might not expect, because of the whole chastity thing, and I—”

“—breathe love,” Charlie said putting a hand over Harry’s. “Harry, I know it’s hard, but we have to learn to talk about sex if we’re going to have it someday.”

Wow. Everything sex related had become that much more intense since chastity. It wasn’t a bad thing, per se, because of the way Harry had _decided_ to look at it. Like Dorine always said, you choose the way you see things. Life didn’t happen _to_ you, it happened _for_ you. Harry could have looked upon the chastity very badly, and at first he did. It was no mystery why he was miserable with that kind of attitude.

He admired Father’s counsel so much, he really thought about the advice Father gave him, having gone through the same. It had gotten easier to find the lessons in each new situation that came up; he was facing one now. “You’re right, Charlie.” Harry took a breath. “You may find this, _weird_ though, fair warning.”

“I’ll tell you what love, let me go first,” Charlie said. “I am a kinky fucking bastard, Harry. I have a ridiculous huge chastity fetish. I love spanking your arse, and I wank to the thought of sliding my cock between your red, _very_ red cheeks someday. Even calling all the shots gives me a sort of pleasure, I don’t know I can describe as sexual exactly, but it has a branch somewhere on the same tree. As much as I take pleasure in your obedience, I take pleasure in your disobedience, because then I get to punish you, sometimes rather childishly, which is humiliating for you, but turns us both on – _I’ve seen it._ And you know what? I love it, it’s who I am, and I don’t give a flying fuck who wants to judge me for it.”

Harry smiled. Charlie’s unerring confidence, while it intimidated others, made Harry all the more attracted to him.

“That right there is the gift of vulnerability,” Charlie continued. “You ready to give it a go?”

Harry was. “I’m going to assume that since you’re a chastity fetishist, you know a lot about it?”

“I do.”

“Draco and I use the milking spell to our advantage,” Harry said. “We call it not-sex.”

“Ah, yes. I follow that much, where I’m lost is why you seem nervous about it?”

“We’re not actually sure it’s not sex,” Harry admitted. “Like, we’re pretty sure it’s not, but is it cheating? More importantly, is that going to bother you?”

Harry can tell Charlie’s biting his lip to keep from laughing, he raised a brow at him. “I’m sorry, love. You’re just so fucking adorable sometimes. That’s not sex, and not cheating your chastity. I assure you.”

“Would my father feel the same? No, I’m _not_ asking him that!”

Charlie let go a laugh, while Harry tried not to let Charlie see how shy it made him to be called adorable. “I wager your father was a teen once with similar needs. While you and Draco think you’re inventing the wheel, I doubt you are. I think you’re fine Potter. It’s fine by me anyway.”

Well, that was a load off.

“But while we’re on the topic, we should talk about other partners. You’ve know I’ve got Stuart, I’m quite happy with his and my very sporadic dates, and you. I’m not looking for more than that, but if something new came up, I would talk about it with you first. However, look, I have been through this before, and my work; it’s busy, it’s arduous, it’s hard for others to live with, I realize I’m already married to it, which is in part why I’m for open-style relationships, but also because that’s just who I am.”

That relaxed Harry a lot. He’d thought as much when he’d initially brought up Draco, but he hadn’t known a week ago, how serious they were going to get, so soon. “That’s who I am too, Charlie.”

Charlie nodded. “I do want to be consulted though, Harry.”

“That’s fair.” Harry liked that Charlie would consult him too.

“It’s an open-style relationship, not a have sex, or not-sex with whomever you want type relationship.”

“That very much works for me, Charlie,” Harry said.

“Good. See? We match,” Charlie said like he knew it all along. _Probably did, the bastard._

Harry felt like they’d grown closer in a new way. They did up the dishes, and then Charlie declared it was bedtime, since they would have an early day tomorrow. Harry fell asleep, wrapped in Charlie’s strong arms.

~**~

The next day they were up early. Charlie was going to show him the infamous Peruvian Vipertooth today. Charlie slung a throng over his own head that contained a tooth Harry recognized. “Hey, a Vipertooth,” Harry said, Charlie smiled.

“Keep yours out, in view so he’ll know you’re mine. This dragon isn’t a friendly as Norberta. He’s a bit like if Lucius Malfoy were a dragon, but less of an arse.”

Harry laughed at the idea of a dragon like Lucius.

“This is going to be dangerous. Not as dangerous as some, but we’ll have to keep our wits about us. This dragon chose me because of my skill. He wanted a worthy adversary. He’ll come out fighting. He needs to know I’m still the alpha. That’s how dragon’s work – it’s a system of dominance and submission.”

“It does sound dangerous.”

“Don’t act like that doesn’t excite you, you live for danger.”

“I don’t know what you mean. My father’s completely curtailed that side passion.”

“You’re dating a dragon tamer, not exactly the safest choice for a lover.”

“All right you got me, but it is rather fun thinking of you bringing him my charred remains.” Charlie swatted him for that, Harry laughed. “How did you get my father to allow this?”

“I made my intentions with you clear.” Whoa. That gave Harry the best rush. “My argument centered around that if you do end up being a dragon tamer’s husband, it’s better for you to learn now. It’s easier to learn about dragons when you’re younger, and it gives you more time to master the skills. He realized there would be some risk involved.”

“Dragon tamer’s husband, eh?”

“I told you you’re not marrying anyone but me.”

“Is that how this works? Whatever happened to asking?” Harry’s eyes sparkled. He loved the idea of being a dragon tamer’s husband, and Charlie telling him it was to be so, but he liked to _try_ make the steadfast man squirm. Usually it was the other way around.

As usual, Charlie had a witty reply, smiling all the way to his eyes. “I’m sorry, do we need to have another conversation, love?”

Harry knew ‘conversation’ meant he’d be back over Charlie’s knee, probably with that _thing._ “Charlie! You can’t spank me into marrying you.”

“Can’t I? I rather think I could, but I won’t need to.”

“No?”

“No,” Charlie leaned into rub noses with Harry, and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

Charlie was right. Harry would marry him to today if he could, but they both knew they’d have to wait, and that was okay, it gave them time to learn the other, which Harry looked forward to just as much.

“He can get into moods,” Charlie carried on. “But overall, he’s tame. He’s especially loyal to me. If he sees this tooth, he’ll know I’ve recognized you for my mate.”

“He won’t be upset you’ve given one of them to me?”

“No, that’s what they’re for. One for the dragon tamer, and one for the dragon tamer’s true mate.”

It took a full half-day to reach the place where Chyghess stayed when he flew into the sanctuary. Chyguess was bonded to Charlie, and specifically came to visit Charlie because of that bond Charlie told him. Eventually they came a place that had a large flat rock that was almost like a dragon-sized dais. The area was surrounded by tall grass, with trees here and there. The day itself was a bit dreary looking for summer, but it gave into the ambiance of Harry meeting his first Peruvian Vipertooth.

“We’ll wait here, maybe have a bite, you must be hungry, love.”

“Starving, actually.”

“Harry, why didn’t you say something?”

The way Charlie said that, had him looking for excuses the same way he might if he were late to one of his father’s classes. “Um, that is, I’m sorry…?”

Charlie gave him a stern look. “I suppose it’s hard to know what would be all right in such territory, but for future, let me know. Can’t have you starve to death before you get the chance to be eaten by a dragon.”

Charlie pulled out some meat and cheese, and buns, and some cut fruits and veggies from his bag. “We have a little time. If he shows, he’ll show closer to the evening, but it’s best not to let him surprise you.”

Harry got to see what Charlie meant by that. They’d finished their meal, and were lounging on the rock, resting from their long journey, when suddenly, Charlie sat up.

_Whomp! Whomp!_

“Harry get low beside the rock, now!”

Harry dove as quickly as he could, but he situated himself, so he could see Charlie in action. Charlie took a running jump into the air, as he let his wand slip from its holster inside his jacket, and pointed it toward the sky. “ _Legeilimens draconis!_ ” The magic shot from Charlie’s wand in time for the massive creature to come in contact with it.

The dragon was massive. Its scales were a stunning copper, so shiny it made all of him look smooth like skin, until he twisted and turned, opening his huge mouth to let out a burst of fire right at Charlie. Harry’s heart clenched. Charlie had warned him it might happen though, and it was better if he didn’t react. Charlie knew this dragon, he might get hurt, there was _always_ the chance for that, but he would be all right. The dragon was tamed, Charlie told him, and they had a bond, which gave Charlie the upper hand.

Charlie shouted something else, that seemed to increase the potency of the charm, and the two were locked in a battle of wills. Charlie had explained that the legilimens draconis spell worked similarly to the legilimens spell his father was practiced in. This one allowed you access to a dragon’s mind. Dragon taming required some amount of mind control, because of the way dragons worked. Charlie explained the dominance and submission aspects of their nature, which usually boiled down to ability to overpower. A human could never be as powerful as a dragon with strength alone, they had to prove they were stronger in the mind, and therefore with their magic. It was no easy feat.

“Does that mean a dragon tamer could control a dragon?” Harry had asked.

“It does,” Charlie answered seriously. “There are times it must be done, like when a dragon decides to go haywire on a village – like people not all dragons are _good_ – but we don’t seek to control a dragon so much as overpower them up here,” Charlie had explained tapping the side of his head. “Of course, some dragon tamers have used their powers for selfish endeavors, and have enslaved dragons; it can’t be curbed one hundred percent, but nothing in life is that way, and we do seek to avoid that.”

The world of dragons was far more fascinating than Harry had given it credit for. Experiencing it was a whole other level.

“The bond formed between a dragon tamer and dragon is special, which usually prevents dragons being used as tools, and vice versa. A dragon can get into the mind of a wizard too, when we open ourselves up with a legilimens draconis. Usually though, with a bond comes respect. Most dragons won’t fight their dragon tamer. Chyghess only does, because that is the way of his kind.”

Charlie didn’t seem to be having a problem, but at the same time, it didn’t look easy. All of Charlie’s strong muscles were fully contracted, like he was holding something heavy with them. _Probably the dragon’s mind,_ came to Harry. It was clear that Charlie was winning, even though he was getting cut to pieces having to choose his skin getting snagged on branches and brush to keep hold of the dragon.

_If this was what it was like to fight a tamed dragon, what was it like to fight an untamed one?_

Charlie was the most beautiful thing in existence as he went mind to mind with Chyghess, and it seemed no different for him than dancing, running up rock staircases, jumping off, landing hard on the ground, tumbling even, all the while holding the dragon with his dragon magic and his mind, the dragon fighting with all its might from the air.

Harry could watch him do this forever.

Harry already knew dragon taming was part of who Charlie was, but now he could see it. It was almost as if Charlie was part Dragon with the way he moved. Charlie needed to do this, not doing it would mean relinquishing his soul.

Charlie danced through the air, each move flawless, if detrimental to part of his body. It was like Charlie knew what the dragon would do next, and Charlie had to make choices that would enable him to subdue the creature even at cost to his person. Harry could see some of the things that Charlie had explained to him coming into play like watching the dragon’s body language and responding _before_ the dragon made his next move. He excelled at it.

Eventually, Charlie brought the dragon down, as the dragon submitted, talking gently to the beast like he had, Norberta, exercising the same love and care even though the dragon had literally been trying to kill him. “Whoa, Chyghess, easy now. That’s a boy.”

“Oh what now, cruel and unfair master? What will it be this time? Riches? Men? Women? Or will it be a whole village?”

 _The dragon spoke like a human?_ The dragon spoke in a polished Peruvian accent, with a little London thrown in – Harry didn’t know how that was possible.

“Give it up, Chyghess. He’s playing up for you Harry. This one’s a total brat.”

The dragon laughed his growly-laugh proud of himself and began rolling around on his back on the rock getting a good scratch. It was hard to imagine that only a second ago, he had been battling Charlie to the death. “How’s the hand, dragon tamer?” the dragon said, continuing his cheekiness.

“He’s also happy he got one in on me, and doesn’t let me forget it. Speaking of, quit lying around, Potter and fix me up,” Charlie demanded, expecting his will to be done.

“But you said—“ Charlie smiled, but Harry did know he was honestly demanding, as he was learning dragon tamers were. They had to be as part of their nature, embodying command was how they remained alpha in the eyes of a dragon, their kin, and they would never be sorry for it. That didn’t mean Harry couldn’t complain. “You fucking Prat,” Harry said fetching his bag of supplies he’d packed that morning under Charlie’s direction.

Charlie was a mess. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and some of the skin on his face was blackened with soot from the kind of smoke that came off of dragon’s fire. It was clear to Harry he was tired, but he was putting on airs for the dragon who, Harry assumed, would take advantage of his weakened state.

Harry made Charlie remove his long jacket, so he could work. “It’s why you love me Potter,” Charlie said. And it was. Neither had said it out loud yet, but it was clear they both loved each other to the moon and beyond.

“Why’s he so skinny? I thought you said he was fierce?” Chyghess asked.

“You know who Harry Potter is,” Charlie said. “Your name is well known among dragons, Harr—ow! Watch it, Potter.”

Right. Charlie was all fierce while battling fire breathing beasts, but a big baby when it came to having his wounds dressed. “Then bloody well hold still. I swear to Merlin, Charles Weasley, you’re the worst patient.”

Charlie took it as a compliment.

“He argues with you? Is he not tamed?” Chyghess asked.

“You’re tamed and you argue with me,” Charlie pointed out.

“Touché,” Chyghess said.

“And yes, he is tamed,” Charlie said.

“Is it true, Harry Potter?”

Harry knew he totally was and he was happy to be. “Yes,” he said staring into Charlie’s cornflower blue eyes. “Doesn’t mean he gets an easy time about it.”

The dragon nodded sagely. “Agreed. Though I do wonder what _you_ would be like in a duel?”

“Leave him alone Chyghess,” Charlie said. “His father is a master legilimen. Even without dragon magic, I’m sure he could figure out how to use it to tame you and have you handing him your scales for potions ingredients.”

“Your little human is safe from me, for now. But I think he would be delightful with mayonnaise, lots of mayonnaise.”

“Mayonnaise?” Harry said

“Yes, you’ve heard of it I’m sure?”

“I have, but I rather think I’d taste better with Ketchup.”

Charlie was right, he wasn’t friendly like Norberta, but Harry enjoyed the deadly dragon. He could see the resemblance to Lucius, it was clear the dragon knew how beautiful he was. He was also arrogant and thought he was right about everything, but he did have a wisdom only something centuries old could; not to mention, he was fucking hilarious.

Still, Harry knew never to turn his back on the dragon. He had loyalty to Charlie and by extension Harry, but he wasn’t going to allow you to keep him if you got lazy.

“I like him,” Harry said when they got back to Charlie’s flat.

“You just like that you have another brat other than Draco to brat around with.”

“Perhaps, but he’s quite lovely in his own way.”

“Yes, yes. All right. Two day’s break from dragons, so I can heal up. And then I’ll show you Celdrig.”

Harry was glad for the break. He hadn’t done anything near what Charlie had, but he was tuckered.

~**~

Charlie took Harry to the Dragon Tamer’s pub. Charlie ordered them each a wizard’s beer, and Harry nursed it, knowing there was no way Charlie would get him more than two, if that. Harry noticed Charlie didn’t overindulge in alcohol either, which at first made sense being a dragon tamer – had to remain in fine form for dueling massive creatures – but the other dragon tamers seemed all right with letting loose. Many of them were drinking heavily, singing drunkenly, and roaring with drunken laughter.

“I would prefer for you not to come to places like this,” Charlie said. “But this one’s all right when I’m here to chaperone you.”

Harry got it. In other words, Charlie would take him to pubs he deemed acceptable. _Interesting._ So Charlie simply wasn’t a fan of drinking, or the drinking scene. “Does this mean no more Hopping Pot with Ron and Draco?”

“You lot aren’t old enough to be in there unchaperoned,” Charlie said. “Wait a minute, how do you get in there?”

Of course, Charlie had to ask _that_ question. Harry ducked his head, wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“ _Harry._ ”

“Because I’m the Boy Who Lived, okay? I never thought it would work, but Draco was sure it would. Turns out, he was right.”

“Does your father know?”

“Of course not.” The Hopping Pot was the seediest pub in Diagon Alley no less.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, Harry could tell he wasn’t pleased. “Harry, you can’t go to places like that. You’re lucky something hasn’t happened already. Especially both you and Draco, Merlin.”

The war was over, and there was no more Voldemort, but the Aurors had not captured every follower. Severus did worry about it, and it was a wonder he hadn’t hired bodyguards. Lucius could be a bit paranoid at times too, but Harry and Draco decided it was the ex-spies in them popping up. There hadn’t been any problems in a long time, though perhaps they had both become a little complacent. By the worry etched on Charlie’s face, he changed his perhaps to a definitely. “You’re right, Charlie. I shouldn’t have done. It was foolish on both our parts.”

“You won’t do it again,” Charlie said, and he wasn’t asking.

“I won’t.”

“And you’re telling your father you went in the first place. He can wring you out.”

“What? Tell my father. No way. Can’t we keep this between you and me?”

Charlie sipped his beer and shook his head. “Not while we’re dating, and not for something like this. I have to prove to him I’ll be responsible for you.”

Harry was quiet. His father was going to kill him. Why was Charlie so strict?

“Don’t think just because you’re cute when you pout you’re getting out of this, Potter. Must you do all the things that make me want to lock you in a tower, with one of my dragons guarding you?”

“I won’t do it again,” Harry whined. “I’ll even let you, spank me.”

“Let me? I think you already know there’s no _let_ about it. If I want to spank you, I will.”

Harry knew that, but there was something about protesting that lengthened _that feeling._ He also liked hearing Charlie say it, even though he sincerely didn’t want the spanking Charlie was _going_ to give him, because there was no question about that.

Charlie pulled out enough money for both their drinks. “C’mon troublemaker. I want to take you to this great burger place.”

~**~

Charlie pulled out his special paddle when they returned to his apartment. “Now, Charlie. No need for that _thing_. You’re strong enough without it.” Compliments. Surely a compliment would get him off easier?

“There is every need, and flattery will get you nowhere, my love.”

“If we’re telling my father,” a point Harry was still sore about, “then why should you get to spank me too?”

“You don’t know? Because you’re mine. I take care of what’s mine, and naughty dragons of mine get spanked. Come here.”

Harry had half a mind to make Charlie chase him, but only half a mind, the other half knew better. Harry tried to take his sweet time about it though, but Charlie reached out to grab his wrist. “Lollygagging won’t help you, Potter,” Charlie said. He removed Harry’s new coat for him, as Harry tried to be the adorable thing Charlie kept saying he was. “Nice try, my love.”

“C’mon!”

“I don’t think you understand something, I am displeased. Extremely, displeased.” Harry’s tummy swooped, as Charlie worked on his black, cotton trousers, which he yanked down, so fast it took Harry’s breath away. Harry was biting his lip now. Charlie didn’t waste time on pomp and circumstance, and Harry went over his knee where he began over his white cotton shorts. They weren’t much protection from Charlie’s hand.

“I can’t believe you’d let Draco talk you into using your _boy who lived_ status to enter one of the seediest pubs in Diagon Alley,” Charlie said as he smacked his arse good. “Don’t tell me you didn’t have an idea of how dangerous that place is.”

“Nothing ha—ow! Charlie. Ow! Ah!” Harry clenched his teeth trying not to cry out _anymore_ , but it was a bit of a lost cause. Charlie spanked much harder than Father did, and he spanked at a maddening rhythm, one you couldn’t help trying to climb away from.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nxSRr81)

But could you climb away? No. Nooooo! And when you tried, he spanked harder to get the point across you were supposed to stay still. How could you though when your arse cheeks burned? Then Charlie thought he was going to spank Harry on the bare arse. He stopped for a moment, during which Harry caught his breath, but when he felt Charlie gathering up his shorts like he had the last time, pulling them between the crease of his arse, Harry really began to wriggle.

“No, no, Charlie please!” He tried to put his hand back, a lot of good that did him. Charlie was somehow able to hold his shorts in place, so he had access to his bare bottom, _and_ pin his hand to his back at the same time. He began smacking again, and while Harry thought his shorts offered no protection, they really had and he wanted them back. Harry hollered and kicked and complained as Charlie continued to lecture, reddening his bare arse all the while.

“If you ever want to stand upright again, I’d start apologizing.”

Harry was being rather stubborn. Why he didn’t know. In hindsight, yeah this was totally something Charlie would smack him for. Charlie worried about him as much as Father did. He resigned himself to the spanking both because he finally got it, and he really wanted it to be over. “Okay! I’m sorry, Charlie please.”

Charlie wasn’t done by far though. Charlie made good use of the special paddle, which Harry learned he’d whittled just for Harry. “You were the inspiration for this piece, my darling, dear. I do not like to be disobeyed. I was furious. My fury created this. Whittling is tied to a dragon tamer’s magic, there’s a little bit of me in it.”

 _Joy._ It definitely had the bite of a dragon tamer behind it.

Charlie rubbed it across Harry’s cheeks, giving him a little break, in which he could feel his arse throb, and want to curl away from the very not-nice paddle Charlie had in his hand. “I’d better never hear of you setting foot at the Hopping Pot again, Harry. I mean it. Am I Understood?”

“You’re understood.” But Harry winced knowing what was coming.

The paddle had every bit of the bite Harry remembered, and he was so going to burn that thing first chance he got. Charlie made sure his upper thighs were given the same thorough treatment his arse got. Harry kicked, and held onto the bedsheet, whining pathetically about each smack. Charlie stopped after who-knows-how-many-can’t-feel-my-arse-anymore, and rubbed. “I’m not sure we’re done.”

“We are, Charlie. I promise. No more Hopping Pot.” Harry wasn’t even going to look at the Hopping Pot on the way by.

“All right, Potter. You’re done,” Charlie said, but gave Harry a final whack with his hand, which Harry was sure left a Charlie-sized hand-print he could feel all the fingers of. Charlie pulled Harry’s shorts back to rights, but tugged his trousers off the rest of the way, settling them on the bed together. This was the very best part of a spanking – the after spanking cuddles. The last time they’d made out, this time Harry simply sunk into Charlie’s arms. His arse hurt, but something felt pleasant about that. “Will you at least tell my father how thorough you were? My arse is on fire.”

Charlie smiled hard enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. “You know Harry, your red arse, fuck it turns me on. I can’t help it, it does.”

“Merlin, I’m doomed,” Harry said.

“I have given you fair warning.”

“What good’s a warning when I’m never going to be able to escape your clutches?” Not that Harry ever wanted to.

“True.”

“You know, you could get off. I’m all right with it,” Harry said. He remembered how Cedric used to. Maybe if Harry encouraged more of that, they wouldn’t meet the same end.

When Charlie sat up to undress himself, Harry thought he would do just that, but Charlie stopped when he got to his white cotton shorts. He gathered Harry in his arms again. “If I did that, what about you?”

“There’s the milking spell I can get some relief from. It’s not the same as an orgasm, but it helps.”

“Doesn’t sound fair.”

“What’s not fair is you having to hold off, just because I have to.”

Harry did not like the look he got. “I have half a mind to put you back over my knee. Where did you get an idea like that?”

“It’s just how I’ve done it, so people will—”

“—so people will stay with you.”

It wasn’t a question. Harry nodded. “Hermione’s never liked it.”

“I think you should listen to Hermione a lot more than you do my idiot brother.”

“Draco agreed.”

“That does not help your case. Harry, I know you’ve heard this before, but this isn’t about sex for me. I’m not going to take a vow of chastity with you—”

“—I wouldn’t want you to.”

“I know. I’m saying it out loud, because I want to be honest with you about it. I’ve got a Stuart I’m committed to anyway, and while yeah, I really want to masturbate to the image of you over my knee kicking and hollering like you were, I won’t do any of that in front of you. In fact, I won’t take these off,” he said snapping the waistband of his shorts. “We’ll save that for when I take you on our wedding night, and you should know, I want your virginity Harry. I want that to be mine, as much as you are.”

“I want that too, Charlie.”

“I would like to see it though.”

“Kinky bastard.”

“And proud of it.”

“That why you keep, you know…?”

“Not pulling your pants down all the way, like you deserve? Yes. I was saving seeing it in all its glory for the first time, but after I do, those pants are coming down each and every time I spank you, Potter.”

 _Merlin._ With Charlie, it was _that feeling_ twenty-four-seven. It was bliss. “All right then, but I warn you, with the chastity kink you have, it’s likely just to be torture for you.”

“Very likely, but it will always be a big part of who you are, I want to share that with you.”

“And you want wank fantasies,” Harry teased.

“You’re already one big wank fantasy for me, love. I don’t meet many people I fancy. Attracted to, sure, but not fancy. So far it’s just been you, and Stuart.”

“Are you in love with Stuart?”

“In a way, but he isn’t my mate, Harry. You are.”

Charlie began to tug at the waistband of Harry’s shorts. “You’re such a dragon,” Harry said.

Charlie smiled. “Norberta counts me as one, Chyghess refuses to, but he does sometimes refer to me as the ugly dragon, since I don’t have any scales.”

Charlie pulled Harry’s shorts down, all the way this time, and Harry could feel his cock fighting to erect itself. He drew in a sharp breath, and so did Charlie. “Merlin,” Charlie said. “This is magnificent. You’ll get no relief from this, as my husband. I’m definitely keeping you in chastity. A different version. One I can touch and play with. One that allows me to fuck you. I’ll let you come when you’ve been very good.” Charlie’s deep voice was going straight to all of Harry’s good places. He could imagine what the large dragon tamer would look like when he took him, locking his cock back up, controlling everything, even his orgasms.

“Fuck. I hate how much that turns me on,” Harry said.

“Which means we’re even more meant to be. Complimentary kinks,” Charlie said pulling Harry’s shorts back up.

“Can’t look anymore?”

“No, not unless you want me making it my mission to find out how to take that off of you, which Harry? I likely could. Dragon magic can sever a lot of other kinds of magic, but I doubt your father would appreciate that very much, and as many times as I’m sure you’ve truly wanted it off, I doubt you’d appreciate it either.”

Charlie was right. Harry was sure he hadn’t wished it off for the last time, but he didn’t truly want it off now. He wanted to carry out the commitment as the Prince Heir, and he now looked at it as a test waiting to find the person who loved him in the way his mother had loved his father. “I wouldn’t Charlie,” Harry admitted.

“All right then. No premature chastity belt removal, but I am going to kiss you until you can’t see straight.”

Charlie did, and they kept their shorts on, and Harry learned what respect meant; he really ought to listen to Hermione more often.

~**~

On the morning they would see the grand old Ironbelly, Charlie warned him. “My uncles will accompany us today, so you’ll get to meet them. Celdrig is untamed. I’ve not been able to form a bond with him yet.”

That was worrisome, he knew what Charlie was saying before he said it.

“This is why you can’t come in. It’s almost guaranteed I’ll get injured. I’d like you to come watch Harry, I think it’s important that you do, but if you have to leave at some point, I understand.”

Harry shook his head. “I won’t leave, no matter how bad it gets.” Dragons were Charlie and Harry could handle Charlie. Anything that was hard he would find a way to handle. “You need your medic.”

Charlie nodded. “Kiss me for luck?”

~**~

When Harry and Charlie got to the shimmering wall where Celdrig was housed, the two seasoned dragon tamers were waiting. Both had a quaff of red hair. Not Weasley red, since neither were Weasleys, both uncles from his mother’s side, but it was a stunning shade of red mixed with light brown.

Fabian’s had a strip of grey down the front and something of him reminded him of Bill the eldest of the Weasley clan, while Gideon had something of Charlie in him.

“This yer Sweetheart?” Gideon said.

Charlie blushed red, as his hair. “It is.”

“Pleased to meet you Harry,” they both said in turn. “We’ve heard a lot about you.

“Apparently the whole place has including the dragons,” Harry said making Charlie blush deeper.

“Oh, he’s a match for you Nephew,” Fabian said.

“It’s like I said,” Charlie explained. “I’ve found my true mate.”

“We’re proud to have you for our Charlie, Harry. He’s incredibly special.”

“Are you two done?” Charlie cut in.

“Not nearly. We’ll have to go for a dip to the pub after this and tell all.”

Harry looked to Charlie. His arse still hurt too much to _think_ about any pubs, let alone the Hopping Pot, but this was a bit different. He decided on letting Charlie answer. “How about a burger?” For some reason, that was hysterical. Harry laughed his arse off, and so did Charlie. “This one’s just trouble,” Charlie said when they gave them both raise their brows at the pair.

Watching from the other side of the wall was painful, there was no way to describe it. Harry wanted to do something. Not that he could even if he were on the other side, and he knew Charlie would be distracted worrying about him which made him more of a liability, but that didn’t change that he wished he could do something.

Charlie was getting the shit kicked out of him by a dragon and it was happening with the same graceful moves he’d used when fighting Chyghess, but with more slams, stumbles and fire.

Charlie was still a sight to behold, even getting beat on like he was. Harry loved watching how his eyes set fiercely and long hair, that was tied back and with a leather tie, and red bandanna, swayed and danced with him.

His uncles were in there with him, but the idea was for Charlie to bond with the dragon. In order to do that, his uncles couldn’t help, or the dragon wouldn’t see Charlie as alpha, and he wouldn’t open for bonding. They were there in case things went awry, to get him out of there.

Harry watched the brutal battle for what seemed like forever. It was agonizing, watching Charlie fly through the air, and slam into a tree, his blood flying as talons narrowly missed him. The Ukranian Ironbelly was the largest species of dragon. It looked like a flying suit of armor, coming at Charlie, its red eyes glowing.

After too long, Harry began hoping he’d get out, break for the day, but Charlie was relentless. He’d fall, get back up in time to jump out of the way, run, jump to avoid a tail fall, and run again.

Occasionally, he’d lock minds with the dragon, and he’d have him for a time, but the dragon would break free again. Charlie’s uncles, and Harry would get excited, only to be devastated time after time. Charlie must be losing his endurance, Harry could see small signs, and Charlie looked back to nod toward his uncles, signaling it was time to get out of there for the day.

But then Charlie’s head perked up, his uncle’s nod. Harry’s pretty sure he’s got an opportunity, and his uncle’s agreed. With everything he had left, Charlie shouted a final _legilimens draconis!_.

Harry’s heart lifted when even his uncle’s began pre-celebrating, but he was watching intently, as Charlie dueled inside the dragon’s mind. Harry was sure that if Charlie was at full strength, this would have been the time they would have bonded, but as he was, he barely had anything left. When the connection broke, Charlie flew across the feild, landing in a way humans weren’t meant to land.

All time stopped for Harry.

“Charlie! _Charlie!_ ” Harry banged on the shimmering wall, tears streaming from his eyes.

His uncle moved in, firing at the dragon, chasing it off. He swore he heard the dragon laugh, as the two gruff men sent blasts toward the dragon, and shielded themselves from the large bursts of fire. Harry had his eyes glued to Charlie, because he didn’t know how the fuck they were going to get him out of there unconscious. Fabian ran over to Charlie, as Gideon continued to keep the angry dragon at bay.

Fabian shook Charlie, and Harry could see he was shouting at him, but they were too far away, Harry couldn’t make out what he was saying. The dragon had flown off after one large blue blast from Gideon, but was circling back around. Gideon began yelling to Fabian, and though Harry couldn’t make out the words, but he knew he was telling Gideon they had to start making it back with the few moments of time he’d bought them.

They picked Charlie up, with him in the middle of the two, an arm over each of their shoulders, and began dragging him out, but the dragon was circling back around. What they needed was for Charlie to wake the fuck up.

The two were moving fast as they could, with the heavy dragon tamer between them. They were strong, but Charlie was six foot, four inches, and two hundred and thirty pounds of dead weight. The dragon was gaining speed.

They weren’t going to fucking make it.

“Charlie! Charlie you wake up, damn it. Wake up!” Harry shouted.

Years later, Charlie would tell Harry he thought he heard his voice that day, and it startled him awake, but neither would ever be sure how that was possible with all the other noise and commotion, not to mention he was out for the count.

Charlie stirred, and his uncles were screaming at him to wake up and run! wake up and run! Finally, he got the idea, waking just enough to stumble, but then more as he realized the dragon was coming after them. Charlie ran best he could, but he had sustained injuries. Harry didn’t know what they were, he just knew they were there. But he realized he was running for his life, and he put his all into it.

The three fell across the barrier, just as Celdrig let out a burst of fire straight at the wall where they had been, the fire rebounding sideways and upward forcing the dragon to fly backward. When he realized they were no longer on the inside, he turned tail and flew away.

Charlie collapsed, and Harry jumped into action. He didn’t know where to begin though. Charlie was bleeding from several different places, and it looked like his hand wasn’t working right. “My fucking hand,” Charlie said even though that’s far from the worst of his injuries. “Just wait, just wait ‘till I’m healed up.”

“You gave him hell, Charlie. We’ll go over everything, you’ll get him next time,” Fabian said.

Next time? Right, next time. Dragon tamers were used to this. They weren’t acting like anything they didn’t expect to happen, happened. “Charlie, you need a proper medic. I’ll give you something for the pain, but you need a real healer.”

“Sure thing, H-Harry,” Charlie said, beginning to lose consciousness again.

“Oh no you don’t, wake up. You have to stay awake Charles Weasley.”

“I give the orders Potter and you follow… hey, is that my finger bone?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Stand up,” Harry demanded, and as he did the uncles came over to help out.

~**~

Charlie needed three vials of Skele-grow. Not only was his hand busted up, but he had three cracked ribs. He also needed a potion for concussion, not only had he whacked his head hard, but the shake to his brain from being thrown around. He had several places he needed stiches, which the healer was kind enough to allow Harry to sit in for, once he heard Harry was attending one of the finest healing schools in the wizarding world. Going through the process, he knew more than ever that he wanted to be a healer. If only to patch up his dragon tamer.

Currently, Charlie was asleep. Harry watched over him while he slept, reading a book. He’d gotten a look at what it really meant to have a husband who was a dragon tamer, which Harry was glad for. Even Chyghess had been child’s play, and he was tamed, there would still be a lot more untamed dragons in Charlie’s, _their_ lives. It was something a partner needed to know they could handle.

Harry could. He was no stranger to danger, or people putting their lives at risk, and watching Charlie with his dragons over this past week, he knew how much this was Charlie’s soul. Not to mention, if Charlie was to continue to do this and not die, he would need Harry. Harry had a feeling he was the only one who knew something, and that something would be a bone he would pick with his dragon tamer when he woke up.

It was late in the night when Charlie finally stirred. “Bloody hell,” he said trying to use the damaged hand to touch his head.

Harry jumped up. “No, no. Don’t do that. Here.” Harry got up to help rearrange his pillows, and made him drink some water, despite Charlie’s protests. In that moment, Harry was glad he’d contacted his father, and asked for permission to stay a little longer to take care of Charlie, since he was clearly going to be horrible. He didn’t see his father saying no, but Jack had not returned yet, since he’d only sent the letter that afternoon, and he was waiting on an answer.

“I forgot that hand doesn’t work,” Charlie joked.

“No, it doesn’t,” Harry said and was very quiet.

Charlie was a master at reading body language, he knew immediately Harry was pissed. “All right, let me have it then. Are we through after this?”

“I am going to let you have it, but no we are not through, not even close to it,” Harry said letting fire hot enough for a dragon, burn into his words.

Charlie smiled, but even smiling hurt. “Ow.”

“Serves you right,” Harry said, not feeling sorry for him. “Look, I have watched you carefully, and gotten to know you these three years.” Harry had always been aware of Charlie, even when he thought Charlie hated him. For some time, reading him from a distance was the only way he could read Charlie. “I know that dragon taming isn’t just something you love, it’s something that you _are_. I rather think you are part dragon, and you feel as kin this is your duty, a duty that gives purpose and meaning to your life. It’s something that resides deep in your soul. Asking you not to dragon tame is asking you to give up your soul. Have I got that part correct?”

Charlie was impressed, and he smiled with his eyes, so as not to tug at the stitches near his jaw again. “Correct, my love.”

“Therefore, I would never dream of asking you to stop. In fact, if it ever crossed your mind, I wouldn’t let you.”

“There he is,” Charlie said.

Harry knew what Charlie meant, because only someone who truly knew Charlie’s heart and soul would say something like that after what he’d just witnessed. Harry was his true mate. “But, that doesn’t mean I have to like all of it. I love a lot of it, even some of the more dangerous aspects – you know I like danger – but there are some things that I hated, and that’s allowed.”

“That’s allowed,” Charlie agreed.

“It’s also allowed for me to tell you when you’ve done something foolish. Now, I might not be a dragon tamer, I admittedly know little about dragons and dragon taming apart from what you’ve taught me, but I know sure as I know my name that you were too tired when you decided to go in that last time, and you never should have. Based on your uncle’s reaction and encouragement, even they didn’t know how tired you were, because you have the ability to fool dragons, which mean you can fool most humans even dragon tamers, but unfortunately you cannot fool me. If you _ever_ do something so foolish again, I will make sure you live to regret Charles Weasley.”

Charlie’s speechless, and not just because Harry delivered a Severus-worthy scolding. “You know me.”

Harry nodded, and the tears came flooding.

“C’mere, love.” Harry carefully placed his head on Charlie’s lap and cried, as Charlie used his good hand to run it through his hair.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I know. I know, and I’m sorry. Harry, love, I’m sorry. You’re right, what I did was foolish. I wanted that bond so badly, I ignored one of the most important tenants of dragon taming for it, which is to know yourself and your limits. I knew I was beyond endurance, my uncles did not. They’ve seen me pull through some pretty hairy stuff. Otherwise they never would have let me do that. I am human, and I am bound to fuck up now and then, I can’t promise the lure won’t be strong enough for me to resist in future, but I can promise to do better, and to strive never to do it again.”

Harry sniffled. “You’d better not.”

“After a lecture like that I’m not bound to. You’re terrifying. A mini-Snape you are.” Harry laughed. Charlie seemed to always know how to pull out a laugh from Harry even when Harry thought he wouldn’t. “If it makes you feel better, my uncles won’t be happy with me either. Now the gig is up, it’s going to be a lot of practice and lecturing before they let me back in there again.”

“Serves you right.”

“You’re saying that a lot of late. I’m starting to think you’re not happy I’m around. Shall I go back and give Celdrig another go?”

“ _Charlie…_ ” But Harry knew he was joking and he couldn’t help laughing. When Charlie went down, Harry thought he’d never smile again, but here was, not even twelve hours after, already smiling and feeling good about the future. He stared up at Charlie with pure joy in his eyes.

“I love you, Harry. You know don’t you?”

“I know. And I love you, even though you’re a foolish man,” Harry said.

Charlie laughed. “I know you do. Are we going to get to the part where you forgive the foolish man soon? Because it’s kind of killing him to have you so put out with him.”

“You’re forgiven, so long as we’re clear.”

“What are you going to do to me – not saying I’m planning on being and idiot again,” Charlie said when he saw Harry’s eyes go full Severus. “Just curious.”

Harry didn’t really have a plan. “I’ll spend my own money,” he said with sudden inspiration. “Lots of it. I’ll even buy you a mountain of gifts.”

“You will not.”

“Oh I will. And I’ll take Draco with me. He’s really good at spending money, best there is. I’m sure we could do quite some damage.”

“Try it, Potter. You’ll be in real trouble if you even spend a quid.”

“Not worried, your hand is out of commission.”

“Why you, this was all an elaborate scheme of yours I’ll bet. I can see it now, you went in and had a chat with Ol’ Celdrig, just so my spanking hand could be out of commission. No worries, I’m sure I can learn to use the other by morning. Come up here, and let me practice.”

They laughed and joked some more, but Harry knew how tired Charlie was. “Sleep Charlie. You need rest, so the potions and your body can do their work.”

“You need sleep too. I’ll sleep if you come up here with me.” Harry was apprehensive, Charlie was still quite injured. “C’mon, I’m mostly okay on this side.”

Harry couldn’t resist much when it came to Charlie, so he relented as Charlie knew he would. He carefully arranged himself on Charlie’s mostly good side, and they fell asleep.

~**~

Severus was more than fine with Harry staying to look after Charlie. He even offered to make the trip via international portkey if they needed him, which Harry often threatened Charlie with when he was a horrible patient, which was most of the time. Not being able to use his hand caused a great deal of frustration for the young dragon tamer, and Harry knew about it. Harry wasn’t bothered by his nonsense, and made him do everything the healer recommended.

The only thing Severus was adamant about was that Harry still partake in Sunday night discipline. Discipline wasn’t always of the physical variety, but Severus didn’t like to have too many Sundays without some kind of spanking. Under the circumstances, Severus was willing to set essays for him.

Harry also came to know another aspect of dragon taming he was sure most people didn’t know: hospital bills. They did have a hospital on site, and half of their medical was covered by the guild, which Charlie paid into, and was also paid into by Charlie’s employer, but the other half was out of pocket, and it made Harry dizzy to think what Charlie paid in a year for medical alone.

For a short moment, he wished Charlie would accept the Prince fortune, when they married, but he knew that would never be, so he immediately gave up on that idea. He knew he would get a long lecture from Charlie, since Charlie would never feel right about a free ride, when all of his dragon tamer mates had to figure it out on their wages alone, and how would that be fair?

Still, hospital bills were on Harry’s mind. He had learned good communication skills from Dorine, which he practiced with his father. It would do no good to harbor such worries and let them fester. Every time he’d ignored bringing things up just to avoid conflict and bad feelings, it had ended up worse than if he had just gotten the unpleasantness over with.

Harry waited until Charlie was released from the hospital, and was settled at home. He had been healing well, his bones had regrown and knit themselves back together, but he still had to take it easy. He was still a little cut up, but the concussion potion had done its job and he didn’t have to go through any of the trials, or rehab a muggle might have to.

The healer had also recommended fresh air, so the pair decided to take a walk through the sanctuary. Harry would be leaving in a few days. His father missed him, and as much as Harry wanted to stay with Charlie, he missed his father too, as well as home and all that came with it. Besides, he’d received a letter from the one Draco Malfoy telling him that he’d better get home right after he’d healed the ‘bloody foolish dragon tamer’ (Draco’s words, Harry’d told him all about what happened) because he was not married to him yet, and belonged at home where Draco could come see him. Draco had also attempted to lure him via not-sex, which Harry rolled his eyes at, but he replied telling Draco that yes he’d be home soon.

“What ails you, love?” Charlie asked, knowing Harry had things on his mind.

“I’ve been thinking about hospital bills,” Harry said. “Before you say anything, I’m not trying to offer money, but well it’s just they were quite high, and doing the math, how do you afford to eat?”

Charlie laughed. “It is a big expense, but I told you, I make a very good living. I can afford it – shall I take you on a date to my vault?”

“That won’t be necessary, but I did want a little assurance. I’m just having a hard time reconciling how you’re going to provide for me too, like you said you want to.”

“That’s a fair question, and one Severus is going to ask me. Harry, the truth is, he wouldn’t yes to me were I to ask him now. I would still argue that I have _enough_ money. We wouldn’t get a fancy living, but we would be okay. However, that is not what Severus wants for you.”

“Father will say yes to whoever makes me happy, I’m sure of it.”

“That will factor into his decision, but tell you what, ask him about it when you’re home, see what he says. I know I’m right.”

Charlie was so confident about it, Harry deflated. Not only that, Harry knew Charlie was right too. “Then I’ll run away to Romania, soon as I turn twenty-five.”

“I appreciate that, but no you wouldn’t. You love your father and respect his opinion too much, plus I wouldn’t let you. That would tear you up inside. Never fear though, I have a plan.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it a long while, since the first time I met you. I was going to tell you the night after we saw Celdrig, but then I got my ass handed to me, so I decided to get better first.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I knew when I first set eyes on you, you were for me. My dragon heart told me so,” Charlie said, stopping to put Harry’s hand on over his heart. “But as soon as I heard you were Severus’s, I knew my career would be an issue for many reasons, but money was up there. If I become a Master Tamer, my wage will be enough. It will never make us Prince rich, but we’ll be very comfortable. Not only that, but the guild covers eighty-five percent of hospital bills at that level, since it’s even riskier, and comes with more responsibility. I’ll still have to pay in, but it’s well worth it.”

Harry couldn’t imagine ‘even riskier’ than the risk that was already involved.

“Don’t look like that, you also only become Master Tamer if you are skilled enough. You can only become a Master Tamer if you have the right blood, laced with dragon magic. This gives you the potential to become great, but you have to harness the skill. When you are approved just to _apply_ for such a position, that means you have mastered the skills to the level of your potential. Master Tamers are quite powerful.”

“Wait a minute, Charles Weasley, I know you, you’ll be tempted to push yourself beyond endurance to get the position, especially if you think it’s the only way we’ll be allowed to get married.”

Charlie shook his head. “No. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking this week. I said I couldn’t promise you, because I was only human, and I still am, and I’m not perfect, but I won’t do _that_ again. I promise you, and you’ll hold me to it. I’ll hold _myself_ to it. If I’m going to become a Master Tamer, I won’t get there by acting foolishly. I have to hold myself to a higher standard, and keep myself there. If I get the position, it will be because I deserve it, not because I was an idiot.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. Harry wanted Charlie alive, more than he wanted anything else.

“But I will get it, Harry Potter. I promise you that too, because you’re going to be my husband and no one else’s.”

When Harry returned home, Father was more like a mother hen than he’d ever seen him, checking him over, and making sure he hadn’t sustained any dragon-related injuries. “All right, which potions did you use?” Father demanded. “Not on Charlie, on you.”

When Severus felt satisfied Harry was fine, he made Harry a special homecoming dinner, where Harry told Severus the highlights from his trip.

“Did you have to fall in love with a dragon tamer? I was hoping you would come home to tell me you’d seen the last of the fire-breathing menaces, and we could move onto find you a nice safe accountant for dating.” Harry frowned, giving himself away. “I’m only teasing Harry. You know I adore Charlie, even if you might one day be dragon fricassee.”

Harry laughed, but something was on his mind. “Father, Charlie said you would only allow us to get married, if Charlie made an amount of money you approved of.”

“Marriage. I see. I suppose I should have known that would come with this one – I can’t live in denial just a few more years?”

“Papa!” But Harry laughed.

Severus took a sip of wine. “Charlie is someone I would approve of. He makes you happy, and he’s _right_ for you. In times of old, things were different. It’s true that the Charlie of the relationship would have to provide a certain monetary contribution, as the Harry of the relationship wouldn’t have been allowed to work. It’s expected that the couple use the ‘breadwinning’ spouse’s wage, to contribute to the Prince fortune, so future generations would have capital for school and other investments. It’s important to carry it on, which is one of the top reasons the fortune is so important, in addition to living a comfortable life. But times have changed. Both spouses are allowed to work. I can permit you to use some of your wages to contribute, plus you’ll have plenty left over for living expenses as a healer.”

Which sounded great, except for the tiny detail that Charlie would be okay with absolutely none of that.

“Charlie becoming a Master Tamer, plus your earnings would be enough, and I would feel comfortable with that. From what you’ve said about his skill and his magic, I don’t see that being a problem for him. I have every faith I’m going to end up with red-headed Weasley grandchildren,” Father said.

Harry responded to his father’s joke like he was supposed to, making sure he looked like a guy who was told that yes, he was going to the permission he needed to marry the love of his life. He’d learned how to do it, by watching Charlie with his dragons; it was a handy skill.

But inside he was a tumble of a whole bunch of anxiety about it. Father didn’t know about Charlie’s opinions on money, or at least not to the degree he had them.

According to Charlie, Harry wouldn’t be using any of his money, nor would he accept Prince money for any reason. For all Charlie cared about that money it could be used for kindling.

Harry should have said something then and there. That’s what Dorine would recommend, and that’s what Severus and Harry practiced. But the moment was such a happy one, especially for his father who Harry knew loved him dearly and only wanted what was best, and good, and happy – _and what would protect and look after him when Severus was one day gone_.

That Father would say yes at all, with so few stipulations, said he held Charlie in very high regard indeed. Father wouldn’t trust just anyone with his only child.

So against his better judgement, Harry didn’t mention it. He would, but later when it came up. There was still a lot to happen between when he would marry Charlie, and now. Besides, now Harry was thinking about his and Charlie’s children, and it was a fun thought.

“I can see you now, you’ll teach them all how to make potions.”

“Naturally – just how many children are you planning on, Potter?”

“I haven’t talked it over with Charlie, but personally, I’d like six or seven.”

“Merlin. Voldemort didn’t kill me, but it appears I shall meet my doom via tiny red monsters, who will probably want to fly around on dragons,” Father said, but Harry could tell his father was delighted by the idea.

~**~

In the first letter he received from Charlie upon his return home, he was reminded he was meant to tell his father about his adventure to the Hopping Pot.

_The next letter I receive had better outline the conversation, Harry. If I have to tell him, my special paddle and I will be having another conversation with you, next I see you. I will not forget._

Conversation? That thing didn’t have conversations, and Harry thought that should be stated for the record.

Harry did tell Father, who was not pleased. He’d made sure to outline how thoroughly Charlie’d already spanked him, but Father had put him on restriction anyway for the rest of the summer.

 _I hope you’re happy,_ Harry wrote to Charlie. _I’m stuck at home for the rest of the summer, and paddles do not have conversations!_

Harry resolved to stay angry at Charlie this time, but more and more, Harry found it impossible, even when Charlie was his Charlie-self, maybe because of his Charlie-self.

_My Brat_

_I don’t feel sorry for you. From now on remember that’s how brats end up when they go where they’re not meant to. Behave yourself, my sweet love. I count the days until we are together again. Forever Yours, Charlie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter. Also one that helped me write the story: 
> 
> [SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jC93d_xoEY)


	8. The Flat Years (1) Flat Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 12, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> I'm gonna be completely transparent, I do hope I can drum up a little more compassion for Charlie and his needs, as we go along. It will be up to the reader of course, and I suppose my writing abilities as to if they can feel for him, or not, but this is a really big deal to Charlie which has nothing to do with Harry. We all have our things. This ones Charlie's and I respect that he owns it. 
> 
> Also, there will never really be a "come to Jesus" Dursley talk between Harry and well, anyone, really. Just not my focus for this story. I decided to thread it in very subtlety instead. I think part of what's throwing people off, is they expect the Harry from the books, or from other fanfic works. This Harry is VERY different than either. LOOSELY inspired by. He's my very own version, so watch out for that ;) 
> 
> **Artist:** This_ape_writes
> 
>  **Links:** [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)

Harry’s first year in Healing school was tough, and it woke him up to how much they really did spoon-feed him at Hogwarts. No one helped you in Uni unless you sought out your own help via after school labs, or private tutoring sessions. No one cared if you attended class or you didn’t. You didn’t show? No problem, but you’d probably fail, which was the only consequence for not going.

For most students that is. Harry had not just one, but two someone’s checking in on him, making sure he was doing, as he was supposed to.

The schoolwork load was massive, and Harry could barely keep up without having the struggle of working a job at the same time. Severus paid for his schooling, continued to contribute to his Gringott’s account with a hefty allowance, and forbid him getting a job while he was in school, but Harry knew this was not the case for some of the other students whose parents couldn’t afford to put them through school. Those students had to somehow manage a job, so they could live and pay for schooling. Harry didn’t know when they slept.

Harry was also reminded, quite starkly via his own observations, that Charlie would have been one of those students and he was, when he went to school for dragon taming. Harry felt very lucky to be given such opportunity, which is why he did not take it for granted and went to every class. He worked hard to show his appreciation for the gifts given to him by his Prince ancestors and appreciated their foresight. He told Charlie this often, so Charlie didn’t think he was the sort to take a free ride for granted.

“I don’t think you are, Harry,” Charlie said. “My money hangs ups have nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me.”

Harry did know that. Dorine had often told him so, but everyone had to be reminded now and then that people’s issues were almost never to do with you. Overall, Harry thought it was sweet Charlie wanted to provide for him. He liked the feeling of being taken care of. Charlie couldn’t come as often both of them would have liked him to, but when he did, he would make a big deal, and take Harry out for a nice dinner. “I get to spoil you too, _Draga_ ,” Charlie would tell him. “I may not be able to afford what Draco can, but I think I can conjure up a nice evening.”

Charlie could. Of course, they’d hang out at Weasley territory too. Harry didn’t have a lot of time available to him, but Molly would make them dinner there, and Charlie would pull him away for PG make out sessions on the swing at the edge of the property.

School for healers in the wizarding world was much different than for Muggles. The first year was the only year of classroom work and labs, only. The next five years would be classwork mixed with various apprenticeships, which Harry would have to choose and apply for.

During that his first year, he lived at home with his father, who had taken the year off, so he could be there for Harry. After that, Father was likely going to find work as a Potions Master, because he did enjoy it. Teaching, he didn’t mind, but it wasn’t his favorite.

Harry thought it was sweet how involved Father wanted to be. He made Harry lunches and snacks to take to school for long days, and made sure he wasn’t burning the candle at both ends.

Just before Harry’s reading break, his father brought up the idea of Charlie coming for the boyfriend dinner. It wasn’t something they’d done since Cedric really. Yes they’d had one with Draco, but Draco was already his godson, and Harry didn’t really count it in terms of ‘meet the boyfriend’ formalities. “I was thinking if he’s able to come at your reading break. I’m happy to pay for the portkey, or whatever he uses to fuel that motorbike of his.”

Harry knew exactly what Charlie would say to that when Harry owled to invite him.

_I was able to get the time away. Tell your father no need to pay for a portkey. I’ve got my own way there. See you soon, love. Forever Yours, Charlie._

Stubborn, Weasleys.

Harry forgave him his stubbornness, as he watched him hop off his bike, and walk up the drive, with his green rucksack slung over his shoulder. He dropped it when Harry ran out to greet him, jumping into his arms. “I missed you,” Harry breathed into Charlie’s neck, making a home there.

Charlie set him down, and pulled him into a kiss, which consumed Harry. “I missed you, Brat.”

Harry dragged him inside, as Charlie scooped up his bag. Severus was inside, pretending not to notice their reunion scene. “Father, this is my boyfriend, Charles Weasley.”

“I never said we were boyfriends, Potter,” Charlie said.

“I never said you could date a Weasley, Potter,” Father said.

Merlin. Had they always been this alike? Father and Charlie smiled at each other. “I guess I’m the boyfriend, and the Weasley that is, if you’ll continue to allow me to date him? I don’t see why you wouldn’t, I’m doing you a favor – he’s complete trouble.”

Severus nodded, sagely, putting an arm around Charlie, pulling him off to the kitchen. “You really are doing me a favor. I suppose I can continue to allow it, if you have time to go over the list for his care?”

Harry was left in the entryway, with Charlie’s bag. “I’ll just put this upstairs then. Don’t mind me!”

When Harry returned, he found them in the kitchen drinking tea, clearly conspiring, laughing together. Harry crossed his arms. “I want him back, Father.”

“Forget it. It’s my turn. Can’t you see I’m putting him through horrible interrogations?”

“He’s uninterrogatable. He tames dragons for a living.”

“Have tea with us, and help me then,” Father said.

Harry sat on the other side of Charlie, close enough to smell his fresh scent. Charlie smelled like the outdoors, and now Harry could scent the distinct smell of dragon after having experienced them over the summer.

[ ](https://imgur.com/dTmMBig)

Harry sipped his tea, and enjoyed watching Charlie and his father interact. He knew then they would be good friends, and that this spelled trouble for him, but it was the kind of trouble he was all right with.

“I have news, and I might as well tell you both at once. I’ve tamed Celdrig,” Charlie said, and Harry could see the significance in his eyes, he could also see a bit of worry over what Harry would say.

Harry’s thoughts on the matter hadn’t changed. He knew what he was signing up for. “What’s he like?”

“He’s very old, which is part of why he was so hard to tame. Unlike Chyghess, it won’t be a fight every time he comes to visit. Like with any dragon, it’s important for me to remain alpha in his eyes, but we actually get on well. Merlin is he ever stubborn though.”

“Congratulations, Charlie,” Harry said.

Charlie was already proud, but the congratulations from Harry, made his eyes shine brighter.

“A celebration is in order,” Severus said.

“That’s not necessary, sir.”

“It is. I won’t be talked out of it.”

For a moment, Harry thought there would be an argument, but Charlie let it go. Later, when Harry was alone with Charlie, Harry had his fun with that one. “I see, so my father is permitted to celebrate you just like that.”

“I don’t want him spending money on me, but it’s more important that you don’t.”

Charlie’s birthday wasn’t until December, but Harry had brought it up in their letters. Charlie’s rules about money really didn’t bother Harry, except when it came to wanting to buy him stuff. There were so many things he saw and thought up he wanted to get Charlie, but Charlie wouldn’t let him buy him anything for him. “I’d rather my extra money go to you. I don’t need anything.”

Harry hadn’t asked him for money yet, but he knew he would have to at some point. Now was as good ‘a time as any. “Couldn’t I just have a small amount of money, to get you something? You said I could ask you for money to buy something for you.”

Christmas was coming too, maybe he’d broach that topic closer to. Charlie was here from now until end of holidays, but would spend some time with his parents, when Harry went into studying for end of semester exams. Charlie twisted his lips. “I suppose I did say that didn’t I? All right. I will give you some money for that, and for Christmas, since I can see it on the tip of your brain.”

“Really?” Harry couldn’t believe asking worked.

Charlie nodded. “You’re going to kill me with that look, _Draga_ , but I will find a way to resist you.”

Harry knew Charlie couldn’t help it with the things that made Harry so happy. “What are you saying? Have I tamed the dragon tamer? Rule number one in dragon taming, always let your dragon know you’re the alpha—”

“—I’ll show you alpha,” Charlie said grabbing him and flipping Harry over his knee and landing several hard smacks. “You still doubting down there?”

“No, all cleared up. Ow! Ouch! I said all, ow!” Charlie continued smacking him, and Harry learned, very clearly he might add, that you do not test the alphaness of a dragon tamer.

When Harry was well-spanked, Charlie kissed him soundly. “I love you, my heart,” Charlie said.

This led to an intense round of Charlie taking him in the only way he could for now, pinning him to the bed, sucking on his lips, his neck, and lifting his shirt to have a taste of his nipples. Harry submitted to being toyed with, until Charlie stopped. “I suppose we ought to go down and help your father. But ugh, Harry this is torture. I want you, so bad.”

They had vowed to be honest with each other about their feelings on where they were at with the chastity. Feelings were feelings, no matter how inconvenient. “Me too, Charlie. Fuck. It’s going to be a long five years.”

“No. No it won’t. C’mon.” Charlie took Harry’s hand and pulled him off the bed. “Time to get fancied up for dinner so I can knock your father’s socks off.”

“He already loves you. You don’t need to try so har—ow!” Charlie gave him a crisp smack. “What was that for?”

“Of course, I still have to impress your father. That never ends. He’s an alpha – you never stop impressing an alpha, which you would do well to remember. Go sharpen up, or they’ll be more where that came from.”

~**~

Charlie looked _wow_ , which made it even harder not to want him. Harry’d never seen him in anything but his dragon taming garb – which was hot, he could tell you – but Charlie had shined himself up was on another level.

He wore a brickhouse red coat that complimented his Weasley-red hair. It was a long coat _with_ tails – that looked very fancy. Underneath was a matching vest, which was overtop a white stain shirt, with ruffles down the chest and a high collar. His hair was brushed to silk, and tied back, and Harry thought he could smell the feintest breeze of cologne. He commanded no less presence, as his polished boots clicked across the floor, and as always, the air seemed to move around him, making space for the force that was Charlie. “Charlie, you look smashing.”

“I clean up all right,” he said, smirking. “Good enough for a Prince I hope.”

“More than.”

Just like Harry knew he would, Charlie impressed the pants off his father, who already liked Charlie to begin with, but Charlie was like that, when he wasn’t being an arse. You found out one thing you liked about him, which connected to at least several more. The three men shared the same kind of humor, so there were lots of easy laughs, and Charlie was touched when the story came up about how Severus yanked Harry out of the Dursleys’ home, equally impressed by Severus.

“I thought he’d come to hex me for sure, looming above me like he was,” Harry said.

“I wanted to hex something all right. It took everything in me to remain where I was, and not go after them.”

“They weren’t there anyway. They’d gone on a trip and left me with a pile of crisps and bottled water.”

All went quiet when Harry’d said that. Harry preferred to laugh about the horrible situation, because in his experience remaining sad about it made things worse. Being sad for moments was healthy, remaining sad all your life about something you couldn’t change was destructive. Thing was, the people who cared about you often held onto things longer than they needed to, because they loved you. Harry wanted them to laugh with him, but he understood if they couldn’t.

Charlie, forever the master of reading body language, and his father, the master at reading a room, caught onto Harry’s desire without him saying so. “I’ll bet they weren’t even your favorite crisps – bastards!” Charlie said, grabbing Harry’s hand and squeezing it tight. Harry knew that meant he wanted to do a lot more than hex his relatives. He would probably feed them to Chyghess who would enjoy them with a side of mayonnaise.

“And so much plastic with the bottles, environmental nightmare. It’s a good thing I got Harry out of there, or who knows what they’d have him doing, probably still using plastic bags at the supermarket.”

They bonded as a family that night because Charlie tried, but also because Charlie fit. He belonged with them, and they belonged with him.

~**~

During his second year, Severus thought it might be good for Harry to have a flat of his own. He was of course, still welcome home anytime, but Harry had turned twenty over the summer, and was ready to prepare for adulthood.

Harry liked his two bedroom flat very much, but if he had one complaint, it would be that it was a tad dark in most of the rooms, but he liked the layout and location, and it was really the one room up top that sold it to him and Severus. The main bedroom had a deck, with a view that was magical. He would see the whole city from up there. The curtains opened to a wall of windows, that would allow the sunlight in and he could easily picture lazy Sunday mornings spent in his bed reading and drinking tea. It was the only modern room in the flat, the rest was indicative of the rest of Wizarding London, a tad old-fashioned with lots of wood, and creaky floors.

Harry was also surprised to learn there would be very few rules for him – he’d expected a whole bunch. The Sunday night discipline was non-negotiable until he was twenty-five, but other than that, Severus had told him he expected Harry to get ample rest, and nourishment, but that he was growing into adulthood, and he would be expected to manage his own time. His father also reminded Harry he was there to help, and failing that, he was never too old to spank.

Harry thought he should be overjoyed at the news about almost no rules, but if he were honest, he wasn’t. He felt apprehensive about the situation. He’d never been good at making his own schedules and sticking to them. It wasn’t for lack of knowing how either, Father had diligently taught him over the past few years. Harry even seemed to be able to make them for himself and others on more than one occasion, with proficiency, but inevitably, things would fall apart at some point. Having someone else do it for him had always worked though. Knowing there was accountability beyond himself, went a long way for Harry, and so did spanking loathe, as he was to admit it.

It wasn’t normal to want someone to make rules for you, was it? Yet that’s exactly what Harry liked, and he could recognize this now, as he was growing older. It had always been so, but as a teen, he liked to deny it. He wasn’t even sure he could admit to it out loud now, but in the comfort of his mind, he _knew._

Even the discipline sessions.

He did not miss the _relief_ he felt when Father had said those would continue. He would come home every Sunday for them, and present himself for discipline in the Prince way. At sixteen hearing he would get discipline every week, he was not happy about it, but he had gotten used to it, and understood how much it helped him quickly. Into his late teens, well, ‘look forward’ was perhaps too strong, but he found it as important to be there as Severus did, even if he would never dare admit it out loud.

Now, he was concerned about what would happen when Father stopped.

Thankfully Charlie seemed to maintain similar views about discipline. With Charlie, there was an added thrill about it. Harry enjoyed starting pissing contests with him the odd time, always regretting them afterward, but oh the thrill when it was happening. Of course, there were the very serious moments, when Charlie did not approve of something, and like with his dragons, he simply _told_ Harry not to, or else. Those were the _most_ thrilling, but unfortunately not as often as he might like them to be. It seemed there was forever this internal conflict inside of him to be a good boy, or to brat, so he could feel that sensation. Harry _did_ choose the latter on occasion, but most of the time he preferred to behave for Charlie.

It was no secret that Charlie spanked Harry when he misbehaved as per Charlie’s rules. Father was all for it, especially if they were talking marriage and children already. “You need someone like Charlie,” Father declared. “I want someone for you, who knows how to take care of you.”

There seemed to be a Care of the One Harry Potter instruction manual, and Severus and Charlie each had a copy.

Still, Harry wasn’t sure what to say when Draco and Ron wanted Harry to get him into the Hopping Pot. Charlie helped him. “You tell them Charlie said no. I know why you do it, you want them to stay your friends. They’ll be mad, but they will still love you.”

And it did happen of course. “C’mon Hare. Hopping Pot?” Ron asked.

“Sorry, can’t,” Harry said.

“What? C’mon. Why not?” That was Draco.

“Charlie.”

“Charlie’s a prat,” Ron said. “You’re going to let him stop you?”

Other than the fact that yes, he would get another spanking - Charlie meant what he said and he always would - Harry knew what Charlie always made decisions that were in his best interest. He relied on Charlie for that. It wasn’t that Harry couldn’t, and Merlin did Charlie expect you to govern yourself to an extent, but he was the boss. Harry understood this in his soul in a way that was hard to explain to the outside world. But he knew if Charlie said, he would strive to obey it.

Trust was part of it, but it wasn’t the only factor, it was a thread of similarity, a way they shared. Even if Harry disobeyed at times — it was part of it, Brats had to test to make sure their Tops were still going to follow through — he strived to follow Charlie’s rules. That was just how it worked; the sky was blue, grass was green and Harry obeyed Charlie.

Harry knew Draco understood the same thing, but it wasn’t just an understanding, the thing that lived in Harry, also lived in Draco. Harry just decided to out with it. “Charlie will tan my hide. You two go ahead.”

Ron may not be quite the same as Harry, but he still got it. Harry had no doubt Charlie’d taken Ron to task a time or seven, it was who Charlie was. But Draco, Harry and Draco needed the same things there was no doubt.

They needed to belong to a rock wall that wouldn’t let them get away with shit. Like, absolutely no shit at all. They might not even always agree with said rock wall, but they would obey the rock wall, or else.

The only difference with Harry and Draco, was that Draco had not quite found his rock wall yet.

“Ugh, Weasley! Ah, sorry mate,” Draco said to Ron. “But your brother is a bossy so and so!” It was kind of fun that no one seemed to blame Harry, but Charlie, which Harry had a sneaking suspicion, was why Charlie had told him to say, _Charlie said._

Ron smiled. “Don’t I know it. All right Hare, there’s butter beer in the fridge. We’ll do that instead.”

~**~

Harry had been living in the flat for all of a week, when Draco showed up late one night, unannounced, crying his eyes out, arms full of photography equipment, which he hadn’t thought to shrink like he did his trunk – which Harry would later learn was in his pocket – because he was so distraught. He’d apparated in without knocking, his magical signature keyed into the wards Harry’s father had set for him, since they both knew Draco would be a barnacle there, neither had any idea of just how much. “I’m moving in, Potter,” he said as he stormed through the flat, and into the spare room.

Harry, who had been studying, got up and wandered over to the spare room, where Draco attempted to set his stuff against the wall, but with it all tangled up in his arms, it fell over. “Fuck! Bloody, fuck, fuck _fuuuuuuck!_ ”

Harry leaned against the doorframe, watching Draco struggle, knowing him well enough to know he needed to. When Draco finally stood among a pile of his stuff, breathing heavily, crying in sobs Harry moved in. “What happened, love?”

“My mother’s dead, and Father and I had a huge fight.”

“Your mother’s…? Merlin, come here, love.” Harry was shocked, considering the last time he saw Narcissa, she had been very much alive and well. That had only been a month ago.

Draco sunk into Harry’s arms crying some more, explaining everything, so muddled, Harry was sure only he could understand Draco. Narcissa had mysteriously fallen ill three days ago, shortly after she and Lucius had returned from Paris. They rushed her to St. Mungo’s, but by then, her symptoms had progressed drastically. The healers had done everything they could, but weren’t able to keep up with the short timeline; the strange illness progressed rapidly, and within three days she was dead.

Lucius was not handling it well, and things, which had already been tense between Draco and Lucius ever since Lucius forced him to attend business school, exploded.

“He can go fuck himself, Harry. I’ve come up with a plan. I’m going to pursue photography.”

Draco’s plan, was actually quite cunning. He would still attend business school by day, but he found someone who was willing to let him serve as an apprentice in the evenings, for no cost, other than to work weekends, as his assistant.

“That sounds like a heavy workload,” Harry said, wiping Draco’s tears away with his thumb.

“It’s not going to be every weekend, and besides, I’m sure I can charm my way out of all that. A bloke named Walter, I think he’s kind of hot for me.”

Why was Harry not surprised? Of course, Draco planned on conniving to get out of work.

“I’ll pay him back with money when I can. Father rarely notices what I spend. He only bothers to check when he seeks to control me on some issue, or another.”

Draco and Charlie did not have the same morals and values about money.

That’s how Draco came to live with Harry. Harry had to tell Father, and his father surprised him by telling him it was for the best. “Lucius is a wreck, Harry. I’ve talked him into not coming to retrieve Draco, and have assured him I am all right with him staying in the flat. Lucius’s only condition is that he continues to go to school.”

They set Draco up in the spare room, but he rarely slept there for the first six months, only moving on the nights Charlie came to stay, or when Draco brought ‘friends’ from school home to play with.

Harry came in late one night, to see Draco actually studying at the kitchen table; Draco rarely needed to study, since business school was easy as breathing to him. Elton, Draco’s ‘friend’ of the moment was beside him, leaning into him comfortably. Harry suspected he liked this one. On closer inspection, Draco wasn’t studying, he was helping Elton. “Oh, hi Harry. His majesty is here. He isn’t happy with you, he’s taking a nap in your room and we’re out of biscuits.”

“And marmalade,” Elton added.

“Oi, when did he start giving me shopping lists?” Harry said.

“You get him marmalade, Potter and I won’t tell Charlie how little sleep you’ve been getting.”

“What’s this about sleep?”

The large dragon tamer strode into the kitchen. It wouldn’t matter how many times Harry saw Charlie after an absence, Harry was always going to stare at him in awe. He was naked, save a white pair of cotton shorts, which didn’t hide much, and highlighted his thickly muscled legs. Charlie had always been muscular, but working as hard as he had been to achieve Master Tamer, he’d doubled in size. His long, red, Weasley hair, was flowing down his back, and Harry swore he could see several new scars on his already marred skin.

The other two were dead silent, and Harry suspected why. Draco’s was right, Charlie was not pleased with him – what had he done? Charlie’s eyes were zoned in on him. “Um, I think I have to step out for marmalade and biscuits. Do you fancy coming?” he said to Charlie. Charlie wouldn’t spank him in public would he? Ugh, yeah he would, and he had. He was done for.

“I already told you to get your own biscuits Draco, and Elton doesn’t live here, he can bring his own marmalade.” Charlie said all of this, while making his way over to Harry – whom no he had not said a proper hello to yet thank you very much – never breaking eye contact with him and backing him into the kitchen counter. “Do you know what time it is?” Charlie said once he had him trapped.

“Uh oh,” Draco said. “Somebody’s in trouble.”

“Draco,” Charlie said scaring Draco half to death. “Take your boyfriend and go not-fuck him, or whatever it is you do.” Elton was also from a pureblood family, who believed in chastity for minors. Draco had showed him the ropes he’d discovered, like he’d showed Harry.

“C’mon El, I know where we’re not wanted. And he’s _not_ my boyfriend.” Draco grabbed up their stuff in a huff, taking Elton by the wrist.

“Night Harry, Charlie,” Elton said as Draco pulled him away.

Charlie turned his attention back to Harry giving him the same laser focus he gave Chyghess when they battled. “Well?”

“It’s late, but Charlie—”

“—I told you more sleep. There’s no reason you don’t have enough time to do what you need to during waking hours.”

There wasn’t, there really wasn’t any reason he didn’t have enough time. Harry procrastinated getting things done and used the menial gopher tasks Draco came up with, or dodging off with Draco to play a ‘quick’ game of catch the snitch at the nearby field as ways to avoid his schoolwork. Harry didn’t even know why he did that. He loved what he was learning, he was doing well, and he always did get his work done, but he tended to do so at the eleventh hour, and study late into the night when he should be sleeping.

Harry had nothing, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Unfortunately, he’d bled way too much snark into his replay, which Charlie didn’t stand for. “I don’t know why my study habits are any concern of yours, I get everything done. I’m just peachy.”

“Interesting choice of words. Let’s see if we can make you a little less, peach, eh?”

Charlie grabbed the chair Draco had been sitting in, but not before he reached into the container on the counter, which held some kitchen utensils, namely the wooden spoon. “That’s unsanitary,” Harry complained. “I cook with that.”

This did not phase Charlie, who set the spoon down and began disrobing Harry. “You’ve got bags under your eyes, Potter.”

“Then we should head straight to bed.”

When Charlie had his robes off, his trousers were next to go. Harry didn’t fight him. Sometimes he did, if he felt like making the dragon tamer chase him. He was still seeker fast, and when he was here, he had home pitch advantage. But Charlie always caught him. When Charlie decided he was getting a spanking, he was, and there was no getting around it, unless, _unless_ he could convince him otherwise.

Just because he hadn’t succeeded yet, didn’t mean he wouldn’t.

“We are heading straight to bed, after we have our discussion.”

“A discussion means talking. What kind of—omph!”

When Harry’s trousers and shorts were down, Charlie pulled him over his lap. “You were saying?”

“Charlie, please. I get you now. Sleep, you want me to sleep. I’ll get sleep.”

Charlie responded with several hard whacks from his too strong hands. “Are you going to settle down there? Because I can do this all night.”

“I’m settled,” Harry said. Because _ow!_ Charlie spanked bloody hard.

“That’s a load of codswallop. How many letters have I had to tell you off in? Does your father know you haven’t been sleeping?”

“Well you see it’s, not exactly—ow! Ow! Ouch!”

“It’s like that is it? All right then, you think about your answer, I’m going to smack your arse for a bit.”

Charlie wasn’t kidding around. Not that he ever was when he was spanking Harry for some kind of disobedience, but Charlie was being extra stern tonight, clearly concerned with Harry’s poor care of himself. The tears began early tonight. Charlie kept a steady rhythm, while Harry tried to lessen the sting by moving around, but Charlie had too firm a grip on him. Harry was relieved when Charlie gave him a break. “You got something for me?”

“I haven’t told him,” Harry groused. “I didn’t want a real spanking.”

“That didn’t work out so well for you, did it?”

“No.”

To drive the point home, Charlie continued with his thorough job of smacking Harry’s arse. Harry kicked and complained and all around threw a fit. “This isn’t fair! No one else gets spanked for things like this.”

Harry was very aware of the sound resonating through the small flat, and he knew Draco and Elton could hear, because Charlie wasn’t going to give the benefit of a silencing charm, if you weren’t going to heed his clear instructions. _The prats were probably listening at the door._

Not that they needed to. The smacks were loud, and it was clear how much they smarted.

“You’ll do well to remember that you do. Now, you’re going to do a few things for me,” Charlie said, putting the spoon to Harry’s tender arse. “You’re going to let your father know what you’ve been up to.”

“He’s going to be pissed.” It was more a whine than a complaint.

“He will, because he cares about as much as I do, but you’ll live. Then, you’re to tell him about the bedtimes Charlie made for you.”

“Bedtimes? Charlie, I haven’t had bedtimes since my last year of school. I can do better, we don’t need to do that.”

“We? That’s cute, Potter.” Charlie began in with the dreadful wooden spoon, which Harry was never cooking with again. “You’re going to be in bed when I tell you to be from now on.”

Harry was really starting to squirm now – that thing was nasty – but Charlie kept him secured with one strong hand to his back, and when he tried to reach back to stop him, it wasn’t hard for Charlie to pin his hand to his back, and keep going.

“I’ve also heard enough sass about it. I know sass in your letters when I read it, this is for that too.”

Harry was red-faced and crying by this point. You never really cried from pain during a spanking. Sure your eyes teared up from the sting, but crying came because you needed release of some kind, or you knew you disappointed the person who was spanking you. That didn’t mean the spanking was over.

Charlie spanked a long while still, and Harry knew breakfast the next morning would not be comfortable. He did know better though, and he had been increasingly cheeky with Charlie, almost like he was hinting he needed to be taken care of.

“All right you,” Charlie said at long last. “Up we come.”

Harry stood sniffling as Charlie helped him the rest of the way out of his shorts, until all that remained was the chastity belt, and the tooth necklace, which had collected a few more teeth. Charlie grabbed up Harry’s robes, and other bits of clothing, all the while hanging onto his wrist, and pulled him off to the bedroom.

“Merlin’s beard, I thought Celdrig was stubborn,” Charlie said when he shut the door behind them. “Brush your teeth, Brat,” he said with a hefty swat to his rear.

“Charlie!” Harry complained, but the look in Charlie’s eyes said he wasn’t ready to joke around yet, so Harry ran off to brush his teeth in the ensuite bath. Harry liked the container holding several toothbrushes. Two were Draco’s, one Harry’s, and one for Charlie when he stayed.

When he returned, Charlie was lounging on the bed, his hands pillowed behind his head, ankles crossed. Harry drank in the beautiful sight that was Charlie, and then ran to him bounding onto the bed. Charlie captured him in strong dragon taming arms. “Do I get my hello kiss yet? Or do you fancy wringing me out some more?”

“I have a good mind to continue the lecture, you know.” Wow, he was not giving and inch tonight. “But I do think it’s time for a cuddle, c’mere _Draga Inima._ ”

Charlie pulled him in for a searing kiss that had Harry moaning into Charlie’s lips. “You cried during that one,” Charlie said. “You needed it.”

Harry nodded. Charlie could read his body language anyway, and Harry couldn’t deny feeling a load better, though he had no idea why. “What I don’t need is a bedtime.”

“You know exactly how much I like arguing.”

Harry did. He chewed on his lip in effort to chew back his protest, but he really wanted to protest, because a bedtime, plus having to tell his father really sucked. He’d much rather be spanked again. “I won’t argue, but I don’t like it.”

Another thing Harry didn’t understand was that he wanted to push, and feel Charlie push back. Charlie didn’t disappoint.

“Too bad. Now it’s time for lights out, my love.” And that was the end of it.

Charlie used his wand on the bedside table to turn out the lights. He pulled Harry tightly to him and got them nice and warm under the covers. Harry slept better than he had in weeks.

~**~

Charlie wasn’t done handing out lectures, the next morning at breakfast, Draco got one. Harry was highly entertained sitting – gingerly, his arse fucking hurt – watching the proceedings. “Draco, Harry and I had a discussion last night—”

“—discussion means spanking,” Draco informed Elton.

“Draco!” Harry said.

“We could hear you!”

Harry blushed.

“Enough you two. Draco, as much as I hold Harry accountable for his own choices, I want you to quit egging him on, or the next time I’m here, I’ll be having a similar discussion with you.”

“What?” Draco was outraged. “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

Charlie wasn’t asking and even Draco wasn’t willing to test him. “Uncle Sev lets us have more fun than you.”

“ _Uncle Sev_ doesn’t know the half of what you lot get up to, which is a feat on its own, I suppose.”

It was true, but in part it was because Severus was giving Harry enough rope to hang himself. Severus wanted Harry to learn how to adult, with interventions when he truly needed it. Of course, Father had limits, and if he knew how little sleep Harry’d been getting, he would be pulling out the Prince family strap. Oh right, he had to tell his father, ugh!

Harry wished things could be kept between him and Charlie, without having to tell his father everything, but Charlie had told him more than once, when it was something that involved his father, while Harry was still a minor, they would be telling Severus. Charlie would be dealing with him, and his father could decide if that was enough, or if he wanted to add any chastisement.

Charlie was so thorough, Severus often didn’t add, but he did lecture and look at him with _those_ eyes, the ones that said how disappointed he was, and that was the worst part anyway. As much as Harry did not want to be punished, when it was over, he felt relieved. The _look_ was what he hated most.

“Who’s Uncle Sev?” Elton asked. Elton hadn’t met Harry’s father yet.

“Really tall, scary man. I’ll protect you from him, Baby,” Draco said.

“Draco! He’s fine, unless you piss him off,” Harry assured Elton. “And even then, he’s pretty great.”

“You’re just saying that, because he’s your father,” Draco said.

“He lets you live here rent free, Draco,” Harry pointed out.

“You weren’t the one who ended up arse over tea kettle for breaking a lamp, Harry. A lamp! How much could a lamp cost? I’ll buy him a new one for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco probably didn’t know what lamps cost. Even living on his own with Harry, Lucius still funded his life. Lucius had wanted to pay for half the flat, but Severus thought it was a bad idea to let Lucius have half the rights to the place. Lucius was a controlling bastard, and the whole point of the flat was to get Harry, and now Draco making their own decisions, and making some of their own mistakes. But Draco rarely did anything himself, unless it was some plan, or scheme, and often sent people when he needed things, like Harry for biscuits. “It was less about the lamp itself, and more because that was the week you decided getting around the flat on a broom was in and walking was out.”

Charlie actually did adore Draco – Draco was a brat, even if more dominant in the bedroom than Harry and Charlie could rarely resist a brat – but it annoyed him to no end that he had more money than he knew what to do with, and no true concept of the money he spent. Charlie was firm that you couldn’t really know money unless you lived without much for a time.

“I still say you two don’t see the genius,” Draco said.

“Enough you two. There are going to be changes around here, Draco. To begin, I’ve devised a shopping list for you, _and_ a budget. Take Elton with you. Every cent you go over, I’m taking out of both your hides, understood?”

But apparently Draco needed a demonstration. “I am not performing such a plebeian task. Potter, call off your Weasley dog.”

“Okay then, Draco.” Charlie walked over to Draco smoothly, with Draco trying to sit up tall, like he might scare the dragon tamer off. Charlie raised him easily from his seat and had him bent over his knee placed on the chair within seconds, and began laying down his meaty hand on Draco’s backside. “I’ve had enough of your cheek for one morning.”

“Ow! Char—ow! Ah! Okay! I’m sorry.”

“Get,” _smack!_ “moving” _smack!_ “now.” _smack! smack! smack!_

Harry knew from experience how much each one of those hurt, and how embarrassing it was to be taken to task in front of people, or even just where people could hear. “All right. All—ouch!”

Charlie released him. “Behave Draco, or the next time, I’m taking your pants down.”

Draco was a bit red in the face, but he was a whole lot calmer. Not for the first time, Harry knew Draco needed a Charlie in his life. “We’ll get the list – fifty quid?! What are we supposed to buy for fifty quid? The biscuits I like alone are fifteen. There are ten items on here.”

“I’m sure your warm bottom will remind you to do your best to figure it out.”

Draco scowled. “C’mon, baby.”

“I can help Draco. We can do this!” Elton said as he trotted behind Draco. Elton was the same age as Harry and Draco, but he seemed a lot younger. Both Harry and Draco had quickly protective of him.

Now Harry was alone with the riled Dragon Tamer. Harry could see it in his eyes. Were they able, Harry would be tossed onto the table, and rogered, thoroughly. Instinctively, Harry knew how to calm him. Harry got up, and took his hand, kissing it softly, he stood on his toes, and pressed his lips to Charlie’s, until Charlie took him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth, pulling him into a firm embrace. “We’ll stop being so much trouble for you,” Harry promised.

“No you won’t, but I’ve tamed larger beasts than the three of you, my heart and soul. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re tired,” Harry said. Harry was the only person Charlie couldn’t hide from, and Harry had gotten even better at reading body language.

“I have been getting lots of sleep, but it’s not enough. We’ve got a new dragon on site. It’s not my dragon, one of the less experienced dragon tamer’s, and he’s having trouble much like I did with Celdrig. Gideon’s his second, and I’m his third. It’s stressful to watch, knowing you can only move in when you _have_ to. We’ve almost lost the kid once.”

That was very hard. Harry will never forget it. “I’m sorry, love. You want me to come stay with you on my weeks off?”

“I’d like that, but won’t Draco be a prat about it?”

“He will, but Elton’s been a good distraction for him.” Draco was more impossible than usual, since his mother died suddenly, but Elton seemed to have brought some of his spark back. It’s not that Harry wasn’t helping, Harry knew he was Draco’s rock that he held him up at the moment, but when Harry was putting in long hours at school, Draco had done some beyond foolish things. At first he’d been hesitant to leave Draco, but now he got on by himself a lot better if a tad miserably.

“Then yes. Could you? I need you.” If Charlie was saying it out loud, he needed Harry with him more than his tired eyes let on. As much as Harry needed Charlie, Charlie needed Harry. Of course they were their own people and did just fine on their own, but together, they were a whole other level of enchantment.

“I’ll let my father know I’m coming back with you then.” Harry no longer had to ask for his father’s permission to go to Romania with Charlie, even though they were not considered in an official courtship. Severus knew they were seriously dating and felt them both old enough and mature enough to make that particular decision in a way that wouldn’t interfere with Harry’s schooling.

He did have to sort out Sunday discipline with his father. Whenever he was away, Severus either made arrangements to come to Romania, or formulate a long-distance method, depending on how long Harry was away.

“Thanks, love. For now, back to bed with us. I want to show you something.”

What Charlie had to show him was something he wanted to do to Harry with his tongue, but also something he’d made for Harry. “I carved this for you. I was thinking about you last week, excited to be here with you.”

It was a dragon of course, a small carving that looked like if Harry were a dragon. “Oi,” Charlie said knocking on its head. The little dragon spread its wings, and gave a mighty roar. “I carved it with my dragon magic. He’s a bit bratty, much like his inspiration.”

“I love him, Charlie. Thank you.”


	9. The Flat Years (2)  Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 13, 2020  
> _________________________
> 
> Sooooo...
> 
> A lot of people are struggling with Charlie’s provider thing. I totally get it. In real life, I would feel *some* of the feelings that are out in the crowd. 
> 
> However, this is make believe, and I am loving this Charlie, just like he is 😍😍😍 There is a particular feeling I’m going for and I’m really getting it as I write this pair. I’m going to keep going down that path. I am sorry 😭😭😭
> 
> Hence, 😬😬😬I thought I’d give fair warning that this is not a story about Charlie realizing he is “wrong”. It’s a story about living with what you can accept and understand about a person, among others, but well, not sure some of you are going to to like what’s upcoming. Mock *really* luxuriates in this aspect of Charlie 🥰🥰🥰and yes, Harry will be punished if he disobeys. Disobeying, is disobeying. 🤨🤨🤨
> 
> I do love all the discussion though! I do ❤️ Hope you’ll keep reading, if not, I understand.
> 
> "Crying Charlie" Art by: **Artsy Ape**
> 
> Love you all,  
> Mock

Time moved on, and Elton became a permanent fixture in the flat. He got his own toothbrush in Harry’s container in the ensuite. Harry didn’t participate in not-sex with him and Draco, but the three snuggled together a lot, and eventually it was a given they shared Harry’s bed. Even Charlie fancied Elton and would pull him into his lap when Draco and Harry were otherwise occupied.

Charlie’s thirtieth birthday was coming, and as per usual, Charlie wouldn’t allow anyone to do anything, which annoyed Charlie’s mother, and pissed Harry off if anyone wanted to know. Harry knew the rules about money, which had been slowly evolving into what they now were, as Harry and Charlie amalgamated their lives. Harry had done as he was supposed to, and asked Charlie for some gold to have a birthday at the flat for him. Molly was going to have something for him too, but it was more family oriented. Harry wanted to have a shindig for Charlie with the friends they’d gathered over the years they would later call the _Flat Years_ , and of course some of his brothers, and their partners, and of course Hermione who was both, since her and Ron were still together.

Harry had asked for a bit more than he usually did, but he was still conservative having got to know both what Charlie could afford, but more important what Charlie approved of for spending on such things. The trouble was, what Charlie could give, largely depended on what he had, and Charlie was a dragon tamer who had lots of hospital bills, which varied greatly. Harry had thought all would be fine, but Jack returned with short note, which depicted just how firm Charlie was on the matter. _No. Do not argue with me about this._

Harry had learned to read his dragon tamer, and he knew that meant he couldn’t afford it this year. Charlie didn’t like when he couldn’t give Harry what Harry wanted, and he was brusque about it. It was just how he was. Harry didn’t take it personally.

It didn’t stop Harry from being furious, because couldn’t he use just a smidgeon of Prince money? But Harry knew Charlie wouldn’t be on for that. Charlie was always so respectful, and cognizant of Harry’s needs, Harry knew in his heart Charlie deserved the same. Still, feelings were feelings, if nonsensical at times, and Harry didn’t write to him for long enough Jack pecked at him, because the imperious owl wouldn’t leave without a note. Harry sought Draco’s advice, his co-party planner. Draco had been excited about the party too and had been planning an extraordinary gift he was sure Charlie wouldn’t refuse, even though Harry knew he would – but there was no talking Draco out of it.

“What a git! Forget him. We’ll have the party without him,” Draco said, which was no help at all, but then Draco did have something to offer, as Draco was prone to fits of wisdom now and then. “I know you risk him being pissed even asking, but what if he let us cook him dinner? We’d be eating dinner anyway, it could be just the four of us, and we’ll barely mention it.”

Draco was right. If Charlie let them do that, it would have to be enough. Harry worded his letter carefully.

_I know you don’t want to argue about this, and I won’t. All right, no party. But could we please do a dinner, just the four of us? We’d have to make dinner anyway, we won’t spend much more than an everyday dinner, just enough more to mark the occasion. We love you Charlie. Please let us celebrate you._

Harry was elated when Charlie responded. _All right, Draga. Money for a dinner. I’ve made the money order through Gringotts. You can pick it up there._

Of course, Charlie had given him less than requested, it would not cover the cost of a cake, but it would be enough for a nice dinner, and a little wine. Charlie liked a _little_ wine with beef tenderloin, just not a lot.

But as Harry got into planning, and shopping, and looking at all the beautiful cakes, he really wanted Charlie to have a cake. Somehow, the ingredients for chocolate cake ended up in his cart, which yes he had to pay for with his money, which was money from his monthly allowance from Father, but it really didn’t matter where the money had come from; if it wasn’t from Charlie it was against the rules. Harry began coming up with all kinds of reasons he could have afforded the cake. _Lucky us, roast was on sale!_ And less likely, _they were just giving away free cake ingredients! Can you believe that?_ No Charlie would not. Or, _they were having a special, buy a bottle of wine, get cake ingredients free!_

When Draco saw what Harry had done, he merely gave him an _oh really?_ sort of look. “Don’t you say a word, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“Not my arse on the line. I won’t say anything, but I want nothing to do with this.” Draco had learned the hard way not to cross Charlie. Not to say that he still didn’t, but there were things that were worth it, and things that were not.

Because it had been a last-minute decision, the only chance Harry would have to make the cake, would be early in the morning, once Charlie was already there. Risky, but the dragon tamer usually slept like a rock his first night at the flat after all the weeks of dragon taming, so Harry thought it could be done.

But it was his luck that Charlie noticed him gone and came in search of him, mid-mixing the batter. When he heard Charlie’s commanding voice behind him, Harry jumped. “That looks suspiciously like cake batter, Potter. I do not recall authorizing a cake.”

Uh-oh. That kyboshed all of Harry’s excuses. Harry hadn’t asked about a cake, he asked about dinner, and Charlie had been specific. “Obviously a birthday dinner has a birthday cake,” Harry replied staunchly.

“I see, you’re going to try to play that hand. I also know what things cost, and I know there wasn’t enough for a cake.”

 _Bloody Charlie Weasley and his no birthday stubbornness._ For a moment, Harry considered the ‘on sale’ fib he’d concocted, but Charlie caught him before he started. “I can and will ask for receipts.”

Oh! Fine, he couldn’t lie his way out of this one, but he was a brat and brats were charming. Truly there was no getting out of this one, but perhaps he could lessen his sentence by being cute? A brat could always try. “Cake? Noooo, did I say cake? This is very dark gravy for the beef. It’s all the rage.” Harry kept stirring, not turning to look at the eyes he knew were blazing.

“You won’t mind if I have a taste then,” Charlie said reaching for the bowl.

Thankfully, Harry still had seeker reflexes. He pulled the bowl out of the way just in time. “I don’t think so. Not ‘till dinner, Mr. Weasley.”

There was a moment where the pair stood, locked in a stare, both sets of eyes glittering at the other. Charlie could not resist such a challenge, especially from Harry and Harry could never resist Charlie. Charlie lunged, and Harry parried back. The bowl of cake batter sloshed, nearly spilling onto the floor, but Harry kept it out of reach.

Thankfully neither wizard had their wand handy, or things could have really got out of hand, as they got caught up in the dance. Harry laughed, especially when Charlie shouted threats at him. “Harry Potter, get you arse over here! Right now, it’s only my hand, but keep this up, and I’ll pull out my special paddle.”

“You make a good point,” Harry said. “Here—”

Charlie knew what was coming before Harry did it. “—don’t you dare—”

“—try some.” Harry swiped his finger in the bowl, and onto Charlie’s cheek then ran, or tried to, but the dragon tamer was fast and strong too, and had Harry’s wrist in a vise-grip. “Shite, bowl’s falling.”

Harry didn’t think that one would work, but it did, and as Charlie moved to catch the bowl, Harry scooped up more batter with his now free hand, and smeared it across Charlie’s chest. “You fucking, brat!” Charlie, in shock, responded by dumping the bowl on Harry’s head.

There was more chase as Harry got free momentarily, and more cake batter smeared all over the other and the kitchen, until finally Charlie had him pinned against the floor, both laughing hysterically. But then Charlie got quiet, and a tear trickled down his face. “ _Draga,_ if you’d said you wanted a cake, so badly, we could have done that instead of the wine. I was saving because, hospital bills were expensive last month, I didn’t know what this month would bring, and there’s something I had wanted to get you for Christmas.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/kihP05D)

It was hard for Harry to see his seemingly shatterproof dragon tamer like this. Charlie didn’t cry often, but when he did, it was because his heart was breaking. Harry knew how important it was for Charlie to be their provider. If he was being honest, in part this had been in fun. He _knew_ he’d get spanked for it, and it’s not the spanking he needed this time, but _that feeling_ and the knowledge that Charlie would follow through. He hadn’t meant to hurt Charlie.

He would have to be more careful about this in future. More and more, Harry understood how deeply this went for Charlie.

Charlie reached out for the talisman piece. “I started saving for the gold for this the night I met you. Truth? Part of me was a bit devastated when I found out you were Severus’s, but only because I know myself, and I knew this part would be hard for us – I meant what I’ve said about how much I respect your father, I’m honored that he’s accepted me as he has. I’m grateful for you, Harry. Not a lot of people are able understand my money hang up and I get it. I know you do for the most part.” Charlie kept toying with the talisman, tears still streaming down his face.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, and he began crying too. “It is hard not buying you what I want sometimes, but that’s about it. Frankly, I like that you’re my big, bad, provider, alpha dragon. I really did want you to have a cake, but I was also just being a fucking brat, Char.”

Charlie nodded, and thank fuck, he smiled through his tears. He took a swipe of cake batter off Harry’s cheek and licked it. “I know that too. I always know when you’re being a fucking brat, Potter.”

Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

“I did enjoy chasing you through the kitchen, I must admit. Huge turn on for me. Hare? It got hard years ago, but right now, it feels impossible. I want you badly.” His head was leaned against Harry’s stomach, which Charlie turned to lick and suck some more of the batter off. “And now I sort of do wish we had cake. It’s quite good.”

“Does that mean you’re not spanking me for this?”

“I’m _definitely_ spanking you for this. When I say no, I mean no, and I expect to be obeyed, whether you like it or not.” Yeah. Harry knew that part, but oh what nice things it did to his insides to hear Charlie say it. “But things were better than I expected, and we have enough for a small cake – just remember another month may not be, so kind to us, _Draga_ – so after your arse is good and scalped, I’ll take you to the bakery, and we’ll buy me a cake.”

“Really?”

Charlie nodded. “Really.”

So Charlie turned thirty _with_ a cake that year, and all the years after his birthday was celebrated with cake, but Harry made sure to ask, because Charlie had followed through before they went to the bakery, and Harry had to eat his cake, standing up.

~**~

That summer, the flat got some news. The news was really for Draco, but it affected all of them thereafter.

~**~

Draco had successfully run his photography apprenticeship scam. He couldn’t fuck the guy giving him the mentorship – or Harry knows Draco would have been fucking him – but he was an older man who liked having a young companion to look after, and spank when he was naughty, which with Draco was often. Truthfully, Draco was mostly talk when it came to bratful deeds, and he was on par with Harry in terms of how bratty he was, or so Charlie declared often, but Walter seemed to bring it out in Draco. The pair had an energy, and Draco came home to show off his spanked arse often.

Harry knew when Draco developed some feelings for Walter, because he knew Draco as well as he knew himself. Walter was good for Draco, _and_ Elton, but Walter wasn’t _the_ one for Draco.

Elton, was the baby of the house, which was odd since he was the same age as Harry and Draco, but he was just _younger_ than they were. He maintained a naïve twinkle in his eyes, and Harry and Draco felt they were forever teaching him things. He was easy going though, and up for whatever nonsense Harry and Draco got up to. He loved snuggling. Everyone who came by (like Ron and Hermione) knew Elton was the baby snuggle bear of the house, and they tucked him under their wing when Harry and Draco were occupied; it always made their house guests just a little happier.

Though Harry was on break from his apprenticeship, he was still assigned a mountain of reading for the next two months, so that summer, he was often found with a book in his hand. He was reading on the couch, while Draco and Elton set up for their ridiculous photoshoot. “You two need to have that shite done by the time Charlie gets here,” Harry reminded them. “He’ll put everyone’s head on a pike, and hang their teeth around his neck.”

Draco was unphased by the threat. “When does Weasley get here? Oh, how I’ve missed him,” Draco said, putting a hand over his heart.

Harry threw a pillow at him. _Oh brother._ “Tonight.”

“Merlin’s Beard, tonight? It would go a lot faster if you helped us instead of sitting on your arse.”

“I’m reading for school. If I don’t get this done, I’ll be up tonight doing it, which is not on, because Charlie will spank me and put me to bed.” Harry was more comfortable talking about such things, especially with Draco and Elton, since it seemed they all rode a similar vibe about things like spanking and discipline.

Elton slithered up into the crook of Harry’s arm, and made himself comfortable on Harry’s chest. “What’cha readin’ Hare?”

“Oi! Elton, get back over here. We’ve still got a lot of set up. My models will be here soon, and if I don’t get this done like I promised Walter I would, _my_ arse is in the line.” And to Draco, that was the most important arse to be on the line.

Elton pouted. Harry could see he was tired, from all they had done so far, and needed a snuggle break, but he never fought Draco with more than a whine. Feeling sorry for him, Harry decided to help for a bit. “All right, I suppose I can take an hour’s break.”

But an hour turned into five, and when Charlie showed, there was a lot going on. Harry had not done any reading. Draco was shouting at everyone and everything being both the director and photographer of his photoshoot. Elton, who was a business student and not truly a photographer’s aide, was responsible for helping Draco with the lighting, and trying to organize models, but not doing the job Draco expected, and so was getting yelled at too.

Already having been shooed away, and having had enough of Draco yelling at him, Harry was chatting up one of the models, purely because the model was fucking sexy. He was also as tall as Charlie – no one was as large as Charlie – and it felt nice to look up into the man’s brown eyes.

This is the scene Charlie walked into when he arrived at the flat.

Charlie wasn’t the super jealous type. On a scale of one to ten, he was about a three, but it did happen. They had an open relationship, Harry wasn’t doing anything out of bounds by flirting, but there were still rules to how they did things, and this wasn’t _exactly_ protocol, since Harry was getting a bit close for flirting having put a hand on the man’s chest, the man wrapping one of his large hands around Harry’s. Also, arriving all the way from Romania on his motorbike, a long distance you travelled to see your love, only to arrive and have to view said love making eyes at someone else, Harry could understand that was a lot for any human. Hence, Charlie wasn’t hurt, or mad, just full on alpha, when he retrieved Harry.

“This one’s mine, mate. Harry, a word.” Charlie didn’t wait, he wasn’t the sort who waited for anything, and he already had Harry by the wrist.

“I was just getting to know him,” Harry said when Charlie pulled him away.

“You were doing a lot more than that, but that’s not my primary concern.”

“Pretty sure your fingerprints are now engraved into my wrist, Charlie,” Harry said pointing out that his grip was still rather tight around his wrist, as Charlie pulled him off to a corner of the room where they’d get at least a mild amount of privacy since there wasn’t much privacy to be had down here at the moment.

He got an admission, but no apology. “Okay fine I’m jealous. But he’s tall and totally your type, can you blame me?” Charlie pulled Harry to him. “Please not him.”

“All right, but it is kinda hot watching you go all caveman.”

“Believe me that’s not a good idea. You know why.”

Charlie could pulverize that guy with no more than his pinky, and then feed him to a dragon. No one would ever find the poor bastard. “Right, no pissing contests for the dragon tamer.”

“Now delight me. Tell me what the bloody hell is going on in here.”

“Photoshoot.”

“Why does it look more like a dance party?”

“It’s Draco’s photoshoot.”

“That explains a lot actually.”

“Some men’s shorts add he’s got to get done for Walter. You going to kick everyone out?”

“I should, but no, he can finish. Nothing is truly being harmed, and I do like that Draco’s earning an honest living for once.” Overall, Charlie was a fan of Draco’s photography adventures, but this one was borderline. “You, my love, are coming with me. Grab your book – the one that seems to have been forgotten – and let’s go.”

Usually Harry was chomping at the bit to get some alone time with Charlie, but the photoshoot had turned out to be a riot, and he was sorry to leave it. Charlie wasn’t asking though, and he knew how arguing with him would go. Not only that, but Harry was getting the impression removing him from the scene wasn’t just about his abandoned studying.

“You, beefcake with the long red hair, you’re next. Strip’em and pose,” Draco demanded at Charlie, as Harry and Charlie tried to make their way through the crowded flat and up the stairs.

“Hello Draco.” Charlie crossed his thick arms.

“Oh, Weasley, er Charlie. We’re just uh—”

“—I know what you’re doing, Draco, and I’m fine with it.”

“You are? I thought our heads would be on pikes? Or something else Harry said.”

“I want everyone out of here by eleven on the dot, or they will be.”

“Eleven? _Eleven?!_ That’s a load of waffle. I won’t even be half done by then.”

“I expect you _and_ Elton in bed with us by then. Teeth brushed, pajamas on, or not, but you’d better be there or I’m coming to fetch you.”

Everyone in the flat could read between the lines on that one. “You’ll spank us, Charlie?” Elton asked ever so innocently.

“Not so loud, El!” Draco said.

“He’s correct, and I’ll spank you right here,” Charlie said. He had no problems talking about spanking people. “So unless you want to put on a little show, be there.” In other words, it was entirely up to Draco whether he got spanked, or not. Charlie didn’t stay for an answer. Fed up, and rather grouchy, Charlie picked Harry up, slinging him over his shoulder, and carried him off to the bedroom.

When they were there, he shut the door firmly and deposited Harry onto the large bed. Charlie was also carrying the green backpack, he used to bring his belongings for trips. He set that down, and got to work on Harry. He began at his feet, removing his socks first, but then hoisted the t-shirt off Harry next. He stopped there, kneeling between Harry’s legs, and let his head rest on Harry’s thigh, while his arms went ‘round Harry’s waist. He seemed content for the moment. “You all right, Charlie?”

“Yeah I just, that was weird Harry.”

“What was?”

“Seeing you with that guy. I’ve never experienced that before, and I don’t know why I am now. I meant what I said before, what we have is unique to us. No others we bring in can change that.”

He was talking himself out of whatever he was feeling. Harry recognized it, because he’d done it before. He carded his fingers through Charlie’s long hair. “It’s okay to feel what you feel. Was it something about him specifically?”

“I think it was his perfection. I’m all scarred up, he’s pristine, and somehow that led to reminding me I don’t have what it takes to be your husband yet. For a brief second I saw you floating off with him.”

Harry knew it wasn’t really about scars at all, dragon tamers were proud of their scars. “Charlie, we belong together.”

Charlie looked up at him. “We do. I know that. It was just a moment. I’m sorry, but I needed you all to myself, so I stole you away.”

“You’ve hoarded me away like a dragon does his gold?”

“Yes,” Charlie said, and his voice was hard.

Something about the look in Charlie’s eyes, it was painful, Harry was glad he hadn’t made a stink about leaving the photoshoot party. “That’s fine, love. I’ll get us some food. Father insisted Tisny come look after me while I studied.” His father paid all the house elves in their employ.

Charlie relaxed with food in him, and soon they were both naked to their shorts, and catching up. “I’ve got a new dragon,” Charlie told him, which always worried Harry just a little. “Veldra. She’s beautiful, but fierce.”

“That what this new one is from?” Harry said tracing the place along his naked chest where it had been burned with fire.

Charlie nodded. “I wish I could tell you not to worry, but I will always be honest with you, even if it’s not what you want to hear.”

In other words, Charlie was struggling with this dragon. “I wouldn’t want you to be any other way. Keep me in the loop?” Harry said.

“Always”

At eleven o’clock on the dot, a different kind of angry dragon came storming into the room, turning on the lights, waking up anyone in the vicinity. “Just barely got that done, and it was a million times more stressful. You happy?” Draco said. Poor Elton was being dragged in by his wrist.

“No. Get your arses in bed,” Charlie said opening the covers. “And shut the cunting lights off, Draco.”

Draco wasn’t gentle climbing in, being as disruptive as possible. Charlie knew what he was up to, Charlie reached over Harry to Draco’s ass. _Whack!_ “Ow! What was that for?” Draco shrilled.

“You know,” Charlie said.

Draco did know, he took more care snuggling into Harry, and being less disruptive, as Elton snuggled into Draco.

The next morning, Charlie was outraged. “Look at this mess Draco. You’re cleaning this up, and if I find out a house elf has lifted a finger, you’ll both be very sorry boys,” he said to Draco and Elton.

“What about Harry?”

“Harry needs to study, as he should have done yesterday. Get moving.” Charlie was so done with nonsense. Nobody argued with him.

In the afternoon, Lucius dropped by unannounced. “Draco, come with me, pack your things.”

“I will not. I live here.”

Things got explosive. There was shouting, and hexes, and overall destruction. Charlie whispered to Harry to run and floo Severus. Instead of wise, fatherly Papa, the menacing Potion’s Master, Ex-spy turned up, and he was the only one able to calm them down amicably. Charlie had ways, but Lucius was more likely to respond to Severus.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on Lucius?” Severus demanded.

“I have found a suitor for Draco. He’s to come home immediately and prepare to be a proper husband.”

“I’ve still got school left,” Draco argued. It was a desperate attempt at best, but Harry knew it was perhaps the one thing that would get through to Lucius. That he didn’t want to marry whatever bloke his father had in store for him was irrelevant to Lucius.

Everyone who knew Draco, knew he was freaking the fuck out, even if he was putting on airs for his father. “Lucius, can we talk about this?” Severus asked.

For whatever reason, Severus was the only person in the world Lucius seemed to hear. “I’ve already signed the contract, Sev. It’s done.” Harry thought Lucius might look a bit regretful, but he was doing a good job of hiding his true feelings.

Harry knew that look on his father’s face, though. It said, _Merlin, Malfoy._ He was sure his father was itching to facepalm.

Meanwhile, Draco was livid. “No _cunting_ way. I’m going. I’m leaving. You’ll never find us. C’mon Harry, Ellie.”

“Don’t you move, Potter,” Charlie and his father said at the same time.

But Harry wasn’t abandoning Draco. He didn’t care who would spank him. “I won’t allow Draco to get married off to whatever arrogant pureblooded prick Lucius has lined up for him. He’ll take Draco away from us.” Harry really meant away from him. Oh Merlin, it was happening. Draco had always feared this. He predicted a long time ago that what was between Harry and him would end, and that Harry would forget all about him. Forget it. That was never happening. “I’m with you Draco. Let’s go.”

“Mind yourself, Harry. No one is going, anywhere,” Severus interjected. “We will figure this out.”

“How is that possible? There’s a bloody contract, one I was never consulted about,” Draco said.

“That’s not how it’s done. You always knew I’d be choosing for you. I have chosen well,” Lucius insisted.

“So well, I have to leave my friends who are my real family by the way. You know what? Problem solved. I disown you. I forsake the Malfoy name. I’m out.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Draco. Only I can forsake you, and I do not,” Lucius said.

“If I leave, you have no choice.”

“I have plenty of choices, and all the money and resources with which to hunt you down and drag you back. I won’t allow the Malfoy brat I’ve raised to ruin our name.”

“Me? You’ve already done a good job of that, Father, I’d just be putting down a lame horse.”

“Why you little—”

“—Lucius!” Harry’s father didn’t raise his voice often. Lucius stopped whatever hex he was about to throw, and so did Draco. “Draco, we will figure this out. Lucius, where is this poor sap who would have the misfortune of trying to tame Draco?”

Lucius may be able to prevent Draco from leaving, but Father was right, Draco would be a horror. “In America. I’ve been dealing directly with his father.”

“An _American_?” Draco said. “How insulting. I know I don’t mean much to you, but at least sell me off to a proper Englishman.”

“I have been searching the globe over, and your reputation proceeds you I’m afraid. He was the only one with proper heritage, and wealth, who was capable of providing enough structure for you.”

“I’m _not_ moving to America.”

“You’re not, as per the contract. Noah will move here when you reach the age of majority.”

“Noah. What kind of a name is Noah?” Draco scoffed. “Anyway, if Elton’s not part of the deal then forget it.”

“I have no jurisdiction over Elton. Elton’s partner is for his parent’s do decide.”

Draco looked to Severus. “Uncle Sev?”

“Charlie, will you look after this lot and make sure they don’t enlist your brother and your father’s flying car to runaway to Mexico?”

“Of course, Severus.”

“Lucius, let’s head over to yours and talk.”

Lucius didn’t like that, but he nodded.

When Lucius left, Draco broke out into tears. He ran to Harry who enveloped him. “I hate him Harry, I just hate him!”

“I know, love. I know.”

Elton was worried, twisting his hands. Charlie pulled Elton into his strong arms. “No matter what happens, we’ll still take care of you,” Charlie told him. Elton never went home, and his family didn’t seem to ask after him, since he was with Draco Malfoy.

Lucius might have had trouble finding the particular standing and type he was looking for, but that didn’t mean there was a shortage of pureblood families who wanted their son, or daughter married into the Malfoy family. Many could only hope for such a ‘blessing’. Elton’s family was definitely one of them.

But who knows what they would do when they found out about Draco’s arranged marriage?

Harry’s father returned late that evening without Lucius. “Draco, hear me out. Will you?”

Draco crossed his arms. “I’m listening.”

“I’m going to give you the bad news first. The contract seems pretty airtight.”

“What the hell is wrong with this guy? He must be a real piece of work for them to make an immovable contract. Is he even the heir of the family, or is he the last of the family, couldn’t marry him off kind of thing?”

“You say your father doesn’t know you, but I think you might not know him either if you think he would settle for less than the first born. Noah comes from a strict American Wizarding family. His father was looking for the right offer. He’s been approached many, many times over. Clint has not been happy with any offer except your father’s.”

“Cattle, we’re just cattle to our fathers,” Draco said, looking at Severus too.

“I’m sorry you don’t like the tradition, and that your father didn’t consult you at all but—”

“—that’s how it’s done, I’m told.”

“Draco, _sit down_ and let me finish.”

Draco sat, but he was on edge, ready to go off at any moment. Harry came up behind him and massaged his shoulders to calm him.

“Noah’s family is quite well off. They own a lot of property in America and some other countries. Noah is the eldest, and the heir. He has just as much say as you do in this marriage. Unfortunately, his father also told Noah he would be marrying you, and that was that.”

“Awesome, so we both have rat-arsed fathers. I’m so excited to meet my new in-laws.”

“Do you want to hear the good news, or are you going to keep going off?”

“What could possibly be good?”

“I was able to negotiate a courting period.”

“You met him?”

“I met Noah, and his father Clint.”

“You were in America today, Papa?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I pulled a favor and got a fast-tracked-two-way international portkey for Lucius and I. We met with Clint alone, first and then I was introduced to Noah. Thankfully, although Clint is as bull-headed as Lucius, he does love his son, and was willing to see the benefits of a courting period.” Not every family bothered with a courting period for arranged marriages, while for others, they were mandatory.

“I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me today, Uncle Severus, but I don’t see what good a courting period will do when I don’t want the marriage at all.”

“It buys us time.”

“You said the contract is airtight.”

“I said it _seems_ airtight. I’m going to look into it further, and perhaps we can negotiate an amicable breaking of the contract. For now, Noah is going to move to Malfoy Manor, immediately rather than when you reach majority.”

“If Father thinks I’m moving back there now, he’s sorely mistaken.”

“You don’t have to move home unless you want to, but you will be required to go for dinner there every Friday night.”

“That’s the night Walter and I get together for photo stuff.” But mostly non-photo stuff. Friday night was often the night Draco would go partake in whatever little ‘business’ they had going on between them. In light of this, Draco was probably going to have to break things off with Walter altogether.

“Move the appointment. This deal I made is fragile and contingent to how well it goes. Clint is expecting a posh Malfoy Heir for his son, which is why Lucius tried to drag you home.”

“I am a posh Malfoy heir,” Draco said buffing his nails on his robes. “I require no further polishing.”

“You’re also up to something I’ve looked the other way from, which I suspect is not anything like what Lucius would want for you.” Draco couldn’t deny it. “Noah will arrive here tomorrow; I want you all to make him a nice dinner and welcome him. His life will have been even more turned upside down than yours.”

After Harry’s father left, Draco was still furious. “Everything is horrible,” he said.

It really did feel horrible. No one knew what to say, not even Charlie. Draco still wanted to hightail it to Mexico, and Harry was apt to go with him, but Charlie wouldn’t let them. He spanked them all and put them all to bed, so at least everyone could sleep.

The next day, the four went to the shop together to get supplies for dinner. Draco’s photoshoot fiasco left them low on everything. Charlie insisted on funding the dinner, even though this was a Malfoy event. Harry suspected he wanted Draco to feel like even if this was happening, he was still a member of the family they’d formed living at the flat.

Draco was more of a prat than usual that day. Harry knew it was because he was nervous, and Harry tried to put himself in Draco’s shoes. What if his father had swooped in with a new beau for Harry, which circumvented what he had with Charlie? Whatever way this sliced, it wasn’t looking good for Elton _and_ Draco. Walter would definitely be out.

Draco _liked_ Walter, they had fun, but Harry felt Draco could let that one go. Not Elton though. Draco loved Elton. Elton was as dear to Draco as Harry was. Draco didn’t let many people close to him, but when you were in, he’d do anything for you. Elton wormed his way into Draco’s Malfoy-heart long ago, and he was staying there. All that day, Draco kept Elton close.

There was also another issue, a big one. One Draco and Harry thought they’d built a wall around no one could touch. Draco brought it up in the meat isle at the supermarket, when Charlie and Elton went off to find dessert. “What about us, Hare?” But then he answered his own question. “I suppose it’s like the ticking crocodile isn’t it? Time is chasing after all of us.” Draco was quoting the Peter pan book, he’d read that summer lying in Harry’s lap.

“Never say goodbye.”

“Don’t you dare out quote me, Potter.”

“I’m not saying goodbye to you ever,” Harry insisted.

“We might have to, and yeah I know I’ll _see_ you at family dinners and what not, but that’s not even close to the same.”

Draco was right. It wouldn’t be the same, and that would leave a hole in Harry’s heart. Yes, he had Charlie, and their bond was special and of its own kind, but Draco brought something to his life hard to articulate. Harry knew it was something he would never have with anyone else.

When Charlie and Elton came back for them, the pair were crying over a slab of roast. “Guys, we found a great trifle—oh, Hare?” Charlie said.

“Noah’s taking Draco away, and everything’s going to be different, Charlie,” Harry cried. Charlie couldn’t stand to see Harry cry when it wasn’t spanking related.

“C’mon you two. Time to pay and for home.”

When they arrived home, a man was there. A beautiful, beautiful man.

He was tall with shaggy blonde hair that made him so _sunny._ His blue eyes looked kind, and he had the sort of muscle you only get by working hard, which seemed odd coming from a family of property owners. He wore a blue-checkered button-up shirt, with sleeves rolled up enough to reveal his large biceps. He had on a nice pair of _jeans_ which were super muggle – his strict family allowed that? – stuffed into cowboy boots. He was sitting on a chair nervously tugging at a white cowboy hat. Even with the touch of nervousness, he had some serious Patrick Swayze vibes going on.

This must be Noah. Draco didn’t have a shred of mercy for him even though none of this was his fault. “If you want to drop by unannounced, then you’ll wait until I’m available to see you. As such, I’m busy. Come along Elton,” Draco said, and stomped off.

But Harry had already seen something. Draco was attracted to Noah. Not that he’d tell anyone that anytime soon, but Draco couldn’t hide something like that from Harry.

“Uh, is that Draaayco?” Noah said in deep American accent. “He’s real angry ‘bout this, huh?”

“Unfortunately for you, the answer to both those questions is yes. I’m Harry.” Harry extended his hand to shake Noah’s.

Noah smiled. _Noah had a gorgeous smile._ “Severus’s son. Pleased to meet you. He brought me here.”

“Yes. This is my Charlie,” Harry stumbled out. It didn’t seem to matter how long they’d been together, or the things they did, Harry got shy when he introduced Charlie. They didn’t often refer to each other as boyfriends, even if they did sometimes. Boyfriends didn’t seem enough, yet it was what other people would understand. The dragon tamers called them mates, which is what the pair was more comfortable with and in dragon, they were ‘my Charlie’ and ‘my Harry’.

“Nice to meet you, uh, My Charlie,” Noah said.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Harry, taking a firm grip on Noah’s hand, but Charlie was just as bad, often referring to Harry as ‘My Harry’ to others; it’s what came naturally. “Just Charlie is fine.”

“I know none of this is ideal, but I hoped I could talk to him.” Noah stood, and when he did, he suddenly seemed like a mountain. He was tall as Charlie, so about six feet four inches.

Oh. Ooooooh. Harry could see it now, and he couldn’t believe he was going to admit this, but Lucius _had_ been thinking of Draco when he made his choice. Yes, money and prestige and all that was involved, but there was something very _Charlie_ about Noah, and when Harry caught that, it clicked as to why Severus set up a courting period. Harry’s father would have interrogated the hell out of them Slytherin style of course. _Cunting Slytherins._ Harry was onto his father. Severus thought Noah was a good match too and wanted Draco to give him a shot. “Why don’t we start dinner, and Harry, you go and fetch Drayco,” Charlie said doing his best to imitate Noah.

Harry found Draco stewing in his room, lying on his bed, Elton put to work massaging his feet. “This the important business you’re attending?”

“Well the nerve. He was supposed to show for dinner, and here he is _before_ dinner.”

“Merlin, Draco. You can’t be on time to save your life.”

“He wasn’t on time either!”

“Can you please just come out for dinner and try not to be too horrible?”

“I will come out for dinner, but I make no promises on the rest of it.”

That was the best he was going to get from Draco. Harry went to help Charlie who was chatting up Noah to get to know him. “I tried to help him,” Noah said when Harry came into see him sitting at the kitchen table. “He told me I was only a guest once, and to enjoy myself.”

“He’s like that,” Harry said kissing his dragon tamer on the lips. “You’ll get used to him.”

When the table was set and all was ready for eating, Draco finally strolled into the kitchen with Elton like the king he thought he was. Everyone was quiet until Noah stood up and pulled out Draco’s chair for him. Noah had an odd thunderous-shy thing going on that worked for him. Draco sat in the chair, scowling at Noah. He did not thank him.

Charlie got up and poured wine for everyone and made a toast. “Tonight is special. Noah, we call ourselves the Flat Family, because the four of us have become a family in this place. You will now be part of that family.”

“I thank yah for includin’ me, Charlie, but why the Flat Family?”

“We’ve just centered a lot of our lives living in this flat.”

“Flat, oh, like an apartment?” Noah said.

“He doesn’t even know what we’re saying. This is ridiculous,” Draco said taking a huge swig of wizard wine.

“Slow down on that Draco,” Charlie told him.

Noah, who seemed to already be getting Draco’s number, snatched the glass away from him altogether. Draco was an inch away from hexing him. “Teach me about how you talk,” Noah said, and not even Draco could resist the kindness in his eyes.

Draco crossed his arms. “No.”

“Guess you don’t want any of this. I’ll drink it then,” Noah said taking a sip.

The scene was so familiar, where had Harry seen it before?

“Who says apartment, anyway? That sounds, so plebeian. But I guess that’s all I can expect from someone dressed like you are,” Draco said, even though Harry knew Draco loved jeans. Draco was just being an arse.

But also, _wow._ Draco was nervous. He could barely look at Noah as he insulted him, and that was a rarity for Draco.

Noah ignored his insults. “All right then. This is mine now, cowboy.” Noah proceeded to drink all of Draco’s wine.

“That does not get you in my good books,” Draco said.

“Not trying to get in them, but you might want to try getting into mine. No more wine for this one Charlie, until he behaves himself.”

Draco’s mouth hung open, and Harry knew the jolt that had gone through him, because it had gone through Harry too. It was the same one Harry got whenever Charlie laid down the law. It didn’t matter who was getting the law laid down to them, you got to experience some of _that_ feeling, even when the full force of it wasn’t on you. But when it was, holy shite; it was hard to breathe. That was the look on Draco’s face. Being a fucking brat was his only defence. “You can’t tell me what to do,” Draco said.

Actually, Noah could, but he didn’t say so. Instead he did so. “It’s real easy. Teach me something, get your wine privileges back.”

Draco looked like a stick of dynamite ready to go off, but there was something solid about Noah, and Draco wasn’t about to test it… yet. _All brats tested at some point._ “That’s not really fair, since I don’t know what’s different in America and here.”

“Oh, I think I know one. Can I help him, Mr. Noah, sir?” Elton asked.

Noah looked over to Elton, making his eyes softer than they already were, because Elton was so damn adorable. “Sure can, uh…?”

“I’m Elton, but most everyone calls me El, or Ellie.” Well, the Flat Family did, anyway.

Elton whispered something into Draco’s ear. “Thank you, Ellie,” Draco said with soft eyes. Noah actually looked a bit envious. “Instead of washroom, we say loo. You speak strangely.” It was clear Draco’d added that last part and it had not come from Elton.

Noah ignored his insults again. “Thank you, Draco. You’ve earned a glass of wine.”

“One glass? You said _privileges_. That implies all previous luxuries restored.”

Noah shrugged. “Then you’d better get teachin’ me.”

The dinner wasn’t half bad after that. Draco had the friendliness of an angry scorpion, but at least he participated in conversation, and Harry could tell Noah was catching Draco’s eye. He was just so damn cheerful, and domineering, with a playful edge, making a combination hard for Draco to resist. At the end of the dinner, Draco claimed he had important business to attend to with Elton, and he stormed off again. “I can drag him back,” Harry offered.

“No, that’s all right. This was a lot for him. I should go. I’ll come back in a day or so, but Harry, could I talk to you a minute?” Noah asked.

“Sure.”

Noah took a breath. “I can see you two are close, that there’s something _there_ I can’t name.” Whoa, Noah noticed stuff.

“No one can,” Charlie said, unhelpfully from his spot doing up the dishes.

Harry whacked him. “We have a thing,” Harry said. “Or had a thing – is this you asking for us to break off our thing?”

“No. Nothing like that. I’m fine with _things_ if it’s someone I can get along with. Where I was going though, I want to try to make this work with him. My father’s taken a long time to approve of anyone for me, I know this will make him proud, and I think he made the right choice.”

“You do?”

Noah nodded, but did not elaborate. Regardless, Harry knew two things were certain, Noah was a militant father pleaser, and Draco wasn’t getting out of this easy. “Thank y’all for dinner. Was pleasant.”

Noah left the apartment, so he could apparate away, and Draco stalked back into the kitchen, clearly having been listening in, knowing when Noah’d left. “My future husband will not say y’all. Ugh! _Y’all._ This is a cunting nightmare!”

Charlie whacked a dishtowel into his hands. “Harry and I cooked, you two are on dishes duty.”

“But my life is falling apart!”

“I’ll show you falling apart if I come out here to find the dishes are not done.” Charlie had spoken, and he dragged Harry away needing a small break from Draco and his histrionics. “I guess there’s no chance you’d come to Romania for the rest of the summer?” Implying he’d much rather take on fire breathing dragons than deal with Draco for another second.

Harry knew Charlie didn’t really mean it. Charlie knew well Harry wouldn’t leave at a time like this, and neither would Charlie, but things were getting intense. “ _This_ is going to be an interesting summer,” Harry declared.

Charlie responded by tackling him onto the bed, and kissing the life out of him. “I suppose I shall survive it, with you at my side, _draga inima_.”


	10. The Flat Years (3) Draco and Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 14th, 2020  
> _____________________
> 
> I am sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. I decided to break it where this ends though as it ties up this part nicely, and when we get to the next part, it went kind of went wild. I was editing, and then all these new scenes appeared with more coming, so I've decided to write them tonight, and hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Something happens in this chapter that I didn't think anyone would care a lot about, but now I think they might...? I give up on guessing. I am bad at it! Ha! But just remember this, #trustMock. 
> 
> Love to you all! xoxoxo

Things got worse before they got better. At first, things began to smooth out with Draco and Noah. Draco moved from insulting cactus, to unfriendly cat. Noah would come by the flat just to hang out, and let Draco get used to his presence. After a week of this, Draco allowed Noah to sit next to him on the couch, which was a big deal. The whole flat talked about it for days.

Draco attended one whole Friday night dinner, in which he actually enjoyed, and he confided all the details to Harry. Draco’s plan had been to remain silent for the whole dinner as usual, but somehow, Noah coaxed him out of his cave. They went for a walk on the grounds _alone_ together, with Lucius’s permission – Noah would only do such things with Lucius’s permission – and Noah had actually been all right to talk to (Draco’s words). Draco decided Noah was smart, and Draco was really attracted to smart. His good looks didn’t hurt either – Draco loved the cowboy’s arse.

The day after that dinner, Noah had showed up at the flat, and noticed the steps were loose. “Can’t have you fallin’ and breakin’ your neck, sweetheart,” Noah said to Draco. He located the toolbox, and set to work.

Draco bit his lip at being called ‘sweetheart’ in that thick accent of Noah’s, and took lemonade out to him, sitting on the top step with Elton snuggled into him watching, as Noah worked on the bottom ones, topless.

It was Sunday it happened. Upon hearing the announcement in the Daily Prophet of the upcoming _courting_ of the Malfoy and Eastcastle heirs, Elton’s family no longer approved of his situation at the flat. They came and removed him.

Draco threw a massive fit.

He dragged Harry out of bed one morning, and to the apparition point outside their flat and to Malfoy manor. Harry had to watch half-asleep, and in his pajamas, as Draco yelled at both his father and Noah. Draco broke down on the floor, crying his eyes out. Harry got on the floor with him and rocked him as he cried. Harry was upset too. Elton and Harry didn’t have the same kind of thing Elton and Draco had, but Elton belonged to Harry too, and in that moment, they were missing him together. Noah said something to Lucius, Harry couldn’t make out over Draco’s sobs, but Lucius nodded and disappeared.

Noah squatted down beside Draco. Draco looked up to him. “They took Ellie, Noah.”

“I know they did, darlin’. Should we go see if we can get him back?”

“You can do that?”

“I can try.”

Draco nodded, and Noah picked him up. Harry followed them to the apparition point.

Charlie was freaking out when Harry showed up. “Where the bloody hell have you been, Potter?”

After calming him down, and explaining he’d basically been abducted by Draco, Harry convinced Charlie that they should go back to sleep, while Draco and Noah attempted an Elton rescue.

Charlie and Harry were reading quietly on the sofa together, when Draco and Noah returned hours later. Draco looked better, but they didn’t have Elton with them. Draco smooshed himself between Harry and Charlie and cuddled into Harry.

“Elton’s parents don’t want Elton in a three-way marriage. They want someone just for him,” Noah explained. “But my daddy’s got a lot of coin, and he’s going to talk to them on Wednesday. Earliest he could get an international portkey.”

“That’s great you two. Least it’s something,” Harry said.

“We’ll see, for now I’ll head back to the manor and update Lucius.”

“Why don’t you stay over?” Draco suggested, shocking everyone.

“Wouldn’t be right, darlin’. No chaperone here.”

“It’s not like we can do anything,” Draco said. Noah was in chastity too, and he had been a long time. He was Charlie’s age, and since he hadn’t married at twenty-five, that meant his belt didn’t come off. He didn’t _have_ to marry by twenty-five, as were the rules in the Prince family, but he did have to marry to be released from chastity. _Poor bugger._

“Still no, Draco. Behave yourself,” Noah warned. “I’ll see you in the mornin’ sweetheart.”

“Wait!” Draco jumped off the sofa. He collided with Noah’s thick torso. “Thank you for trying. I’ve been a total prat and you did all that.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know that.” Malfoys never owed anyone, anything. If they gave to you, they did it because they wanted to, or because they wanted something. Currently, it was the former.

Draco stared at Noah, while Noah stared at Draco. They both smiled, and Noah gave him a final squeeze. “See you tomorrow, Dray.”

When he left, Draco was star-struck. “You two should have seen him in action. Here I thought he was some plebeian hick from America, but he almost had them eating out of his hand. Elton’s parents are just stubborn bastards.”

Malfoys couldn’t resist money, power, or people with the ability to negotiate. Noah had all of that – Draco was done for.

When Wednesday came ‘round, it brought with it Elton, but the news wasn’t all good. “Clint did everything he could,” Draco explained, holding onto Elton. “But Elton’s just here to get his stuff. For a hefty fee he’s not banned anymore, but he has to move back home.”

“Yeah,” Noah continued. “He can be here, but he can’t live here anymore. My daddy’s gonna keep working on them, but he’s got to give it a break for now. They aren’t happy.”

Elton leaving, left a hole in the house, and it felt like they reached the end of an era, even though Elton _did_ still come by lots. It wasn’t the same without Elton in their bed, and Elton’s toothbrush sat lonely in Harry’s toothbrush holder. Harry couldn’t remove it. It meant something for it to be there.

Noah still wouldn’t stay over unchaperoned, which Draco complained about. “Why on Earth do we need a chaperone?”

“Because that’s what’s proper,” Noah argued. Harry could tell Noah was getting annoyed, and trying not to lose his patience, but he seemed to have the innate desire to give Draco what he wanted, and it overrode the desire to spank the life out of Draco, _for now_ , because somehow everyone knew Noah spanked.

“How long does this last? Don’t you dare say until we’re married, Eastcastle.”

Noah laughed. “No. Just until we get permission.”

“Permission? That’s easy. My father will give his permission.” There was very little Draco couldn’t get from his father. Draco was a Daddy’s boy. Lucius was only ever immovable on matters of pureblood heritage. For everything else, Draco had but to throw a massive tantrum.

“Mine won’t.”

“Is this an American thing? Because you’re moving to Britain, we should do things the Britain way.”

“I want to stay over too, darlin’, and he’ll give his permission, we jus’ gotta get to know one another a little bit more first.”

Draco was enjoying getting to know Noah, but he missed Elton, especially at night. It was killing Noah to see Draco, so unhappy each night before he left.

“This whole thing is stupid, Harry,” Draco complained to Harry a night when they were alone together. Charlie had gone to visit with his parents. “He hasn’t even kissed me. My father would choose a prudish American for me. I’ll bet this was his way of getting back at me for moving out after Mother died.”

But Noah was quickly falling for Draco and seemed to want to move Heaven and Earth for him, and it was only two nights later, Charlie and Harry were cleaning up after dinner, when Noah showed up with a bag that looked suspiciously like an overnight bag. Harry pointed quietly to where Draco was staring out the window watching the sun go down, as the living room darkened further. Harry could hear Draco sniffling. “Boy, why are you crying?” Noah said.

Draco turned to smile at him. “Missing El.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get him back for you yet, darlin’. We’ll keep tryin’,” Noah said, putting his forehead against Draco’s.

“Not your fault. Besides, it’s not all bad, it’s given me time to get to know you,” Draco said, and then spied the bag. Noah’s eyes lit up, as Draco beamed, excited. “Is that an overnight bag? You got permission?”

“Uh-huh.” Noah turned his head just enough their lips could meet, and they made a beautiful silhouette with the sun setting behind them, as Draco brought his hands to Noah’s hair, and Noah kissed Draco for the first time, soundly.

“C’mon,” Charlie whispered. “We’ll finish these later.”

Charlie and Harry left to spend the night at Prince manor to give the new couple privacy for their first sleepover. Before Harry and Charlie turned in, they drank tea with Father. “Everyone’s getting hitched up, what about you, Papa?” Harry asked.

“You want to play matchmaker in my life now I see? Forget it. I’m not going down that road until I’m done raising you.”

“I’m practically grown,” Harry pishawed. “Besides you’ll be so old by the time I’m twenty-five.”

“I was twenty-seven when you were born, I’ll be fifty-two when you’re married. Plenty of time for me.”

“But by the time you find someone, and all that nonsense – it will take so long.”

“How do you know someone hasn’t already got their eye on me, hmmm?”

“Do they?”

“They do.”

“And…?”

“I told them what I just told you. I have a boy to raise. Until then I’m off the market.”

That only served to make Harry all the more curious. “Is it a boy, or a girl?”

“A man, even,” Severus answered. Yes, he was smirking.

“You can date him, I give you my permission,” Harry said.

“I thank you, although I wasn’t asking your permission.”

Father was being impossible. “But what if he’s moved on by then, found someone else?”

“Then he’ll have moved on, and I shall find someone else, but I think he’ll be there for me in a few years.”

“Well, when did this mysterious paramour tell you he wanted to be with you?”

“ _Harry._ ”

“This guy could end up as my new step-dad, I should get to know something, Father.”

“All right, all right. He told me a while ago he still had feelings for me. We do get together on occasion, but as friends.”

Harry was going to have to pay closer attention to his father’s social calendar.

“I see in the end, Lucius did well?” Father said, clearly changing the topic.

“He did, Severus,” Charlie said. “Draco’s met his match. Noah hasn’t flexed his muscles with Draco yet really, they’re still getting to know each other, but I can see that he will.”

“I didn’t get any kind of benefit like that before you flexed your muscles with me,” Harry complained.

“I didn’t say I agreed with his methods. A firm hand from the start is the way to do things,” Charlie said. Harry scowled, as Charlie laughed and pulled him tightly to his thick, dragon-tamer’s torso.

“You love it, Potter.”

Harry did.

It wasn’t long anyway, before Noah did lay down the law for Draco. Noah was the conservative sort. Hell, the poor guy had abstained from any form of sex for the past twenty years, though Draco, who told Harry everything, sometimes more than he wanted to hear, explained that some of their sleepovers had already got intense. “The man is crazy about me. I swear his cock has been asleep for twenty years, and I’ve woken it up.”

Of course, Draco thought he could be the only thing responsible for this.

The trouble was, with electricity came passion. Noah quickly felt Draco was his. The contract helped move the feelings in that direction, and Noah didn’t care for a few of the things Draco did. Draco’s photoshoots for Walter for starters. Poor Noah had the misfortune of dropping by on one such night. Charlie was out for a run, while Harry read his book upstairs, to stay away from the mayhem. When Harry heard the music turn off, he couldn’t help creeping over to the stairs to listen, and it was easy to hear with Noah’s voice set to roar.

“What in God’s name, Draco? Everyone is naked here.”

“No one is naked. They’ve all got shorts on.”

“It’s downright indecent. You haven’t even seen me like that.” Noah sounded pretty hurt.

Draco was kind of a dick in response. “I’m working here, Noah. Next time, don’t drop by unannounced and you won’t get your feelings hurt.”

“Next time? There’s not going to be a next time, Draco. I forbid it.”

“ _Forbid it?_ You’re not the boss of me.”

“Actually, I am.”

Harry couldn’t see them, but he knew Draco well enough to picture the Malfoy-level scowl that would be etched into his face, and he knew Noah’s arms were crossed at Draco, firm and unrelenting.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Draco said. “I’m busy.”

“No. We’ll talk now. I suggest you tell everyone to leave.”

“Leave? Forget it. I have to get this done for Walter.”

“Who’s Walter?”

“My employer,” Draco lied. Sorta.

“The employer who has you taking nude photos?”

“For the seventeenth time no one is nude.”

The argument went nowhere, just ‘round in circles like that until Noah put his foot down. “This conversation is over, Draco. I’m going out there to tell everyone this is off, and you’re going up to your room to wait for me to deal with you properly.”

Draco did come upstairs, not because he’d suddenly decided to behave himself, but because he was also done arguing. Draco didn’t go to his room like he was supposed to, but Harry’s. “Who does he think he is, Harry? Who?” Draco said storming in without knocking.

“Probably your future husband,” Harry said.

“The wedding is off. Telling me to quit my job. What an overbearing lunatic!”

“Is it a job?” Harry said. It had been an apprenticeship, but the photoshoot gigs were something beyond that Harry supposed. Charlie saw it as a job, but Harry wasn’t sure at times. It was all very grey, which is exactly where Draco liked to keep things.

“You’re not helping, Potter.”

Draco was all talk though. When Noah came into the room, the full force of his displeasure on Draco, Draco wasn’t quite as lippy. “I told you, your room. Sorry about this Harry,” Noah said advancing on Draco.

Harry knew that look. Noah had enough backchat from Draco. Draco knew the look too. “You’re not spanking me for this!”

“I am, Draco. You can either come over here and accept it gracefully, or I’ll chase you and we can do it however that turns out.”

“That’s not fair. You’re spanking me because I don’t want to quit my job?”

“Your job is a whole other matter we have to talk about,” Noah said. _Yeah_ Harry thought, especially since was it a job? “This is for disrespect. We can have a civil conversation without all the histrionics, Draco.”

“Not in front of Harry,” Draco pleaded, which Harry wanted to call him on. Draco had seen him spanked more times than Harry had fingers, and toes.

“I really ought to for you not obeying me by heading to where I told you, and next time I will. Come.”

“Was nice knowing you, Hare,” Draco said on his way by.

Harry knew Draco would be just fine, but he was ever the drama queen. Harry heard muffled talking followed by loud slaps that sounded like they really hurt. Wow, Noah could give a spanking. Harry decided not to take his chances crossing Noah anytime soon.

When Noah left the next day after a weepy goodbye from Draco, Draco telling him he didn’t want Noah to go, Draco told all to Harry and Charlie.

“I confessed about the apprenticeship, and about Walter. He didn’t like the lie so much, but he understood why I did, and why I haven’t broken things off with Walter just yet. He says I can keep my apprenticeship, so long as he can talk with Walter and outline what he’s okay with, and what he’s not okay with. Uh, but I do have to break liaisons off with Walter, so I may actually have to work weekends, ugh.”

“Let me guess, you have to tell your father,” Harry said. Charlie always made him tell Severus.

“Nope. We can keep it between me and him.”

“See Charlie,” Harry said. “Between the two of them.”

“Watch yourself. You’re getting a little too sassy for my liking of late, my brat,” Charlie warned him. “I’m not Noah. You know well my stance on the matter, and it’s not changing.”

Harry pouted a little, but he didn’t chance arguing with Charlie when Charlie talked like that. Maybe he was a little sassier than usual, but that’s, because Charlie was leaving at the end of the week. The summer had its ups and downs, but they’d been together; Harry didn’t want Charlie gone.

“You all right with it though?” Harry asked Draco when Charlie’s dragon tamer’s stare was off him.

“Mostly. That shoot was always stressful anyway. It’s kind of nice having a someone to look out for me like that. I think I don’t know how, Harry, and when Noah got all ‘this is how it’s going to go’ I relaxed inside.”

It was happening quickly, but Draco was falling for Noah.

By the time they’d reached summer’s end, and Harry was sobbing his goodbye to Charlie, Noah had become a new fixture in the flat, and an easy part of their Flat Family. Elton wasn’t gone, or replaced, and his sweet laugh still filled the place with happiness, even though the nights without him weren’t the same.

“Where’s your toothbrush, Noah?” Harry said to him on the night before Charlie was to leave.

“Huh?”

“Don’t ask questions, just give him your toothbrush,” Draco told him. “He’s got a weird thing.”

Noah handed over his toothbrush, and Harry ran up to place it in the toothbrush holder.


	11. The Flat Years (4) Year 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 15, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> Mock, you wrote this story just so you could have Charlie spank Harry whenever you wanted, didn't you?
> 
> Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> So I made up so much stuff about magical healing. I honestly barely remember much from the books about it. I recall Skele-grow and that's it. 🤷♀️ 
> 
> This chapter ended a little bit sad 😞 sorry about that, but more fun things to happen in the next chapter which I will post tomorrow. 
> 
> Heading over to respond to comments tonight!😘😘😘

Doing an apprenticeship at the same time as schoolwork was intense, but Harry felt he learned a lot more this way. He was able to apply the theoretical knowledge practically, and this went a long way to drilling the skills into him. Harry loved it. He loved everything about being a Healer, even – dare he say it – potions. Sure he wouldn’t need to _make_ the potions – though he still had a standing date with Father once a month to make potions with him since it was Father’s favorite past time – but being a healer required Harry have intimate knowledge of potions, so he could use them effectively with various healing spells.

He ended up grateful for Father’s tutelage, knowing _how_ the potion was made gave him deeper knowledge still, and he would often consult with Father about particular ones, which led to conversations between them, Harry never thought they’d have. Severus shined with pride that his boy could have such conversations with him. Harry had true interest, and it showed if ignited from a different perspective.

“But if you give a wellness potion to someone with whirlwand sickness, why does it lose its effectiveness after three days?” Harry asked. Harry was frustrated. People would start to get better, and then have a small relapse. The wellness potion was meant to assist the immune system, and it did, but it seemed to get overloaded at the three day mark.

“Well, in part it’s because of the spell, it only remains active for three days, because the rainforest berries, which keep the spell alive are used up by then. However, I’ve found a way to extend the life of the berries to five days.”

Harry got excited. “Because whirlwand sickness has a five-day incubation period! Father that’s brilliant, and you’ve got it to remain stable?”

Father nodded, firmly. “I have.”

Once again, Harry was in awe of his father. He’d never lost the idol worship he had for the man, and he wanted to be just like him when he _grew up._ Sure he was twenty-one now, but he still felt young considering everything. They didn’t see Dorine as often as they did in the beginning, but they still went at least once a month to a session together, and a session on their own. Dorine told Harry it was normal for him to feel a bit younger in that way with his father, having relaxed into the child role with him in his teens.

Harry had gotten very good at being a child. With Dorine’s help, all of the exercises seemed to work, and many of the concerns he’d had in his teens seemed to evaporate for the most part. Some things came up now and again, but overall, the therapy had done its job and he was well-adjusted.

It helped that Severus seemed to be a natural at the father thing, though Harry suspected it was because he really tried. Harry always noted how earnest he was about it, even when Harry was frustrating at times, and Harry knew he could be. Father exercised patience with him more than not, and it went a long way to ease Harry. However, his father maintained a level of strict structure for Harry – even with allowing for him to grow into adulthood living in the flat – and that bedrock made everything easier for Harry. Having a net to catch him when he fell, even if that net would spank him, made life a lot fucking smoother.

Charlie was also a lot busier, working _just_ to get nominated for a Master Tamer position should one come up. The goal was ambitious, but so was Charlie. It seemed every letter Charlie sent brought with it news of a new dragon. There were so many, Harry had to keep track in a journal, or he’d forget, and he wanted more than anything to keep up with his dragon tamer.

Charlie was a special kind of force though, and he powered on somehow, with narrow focus, blazing his way toward the position.

Sometimes his letters were short.

_Not much time here Draga, but I miss you so much my dragon heart aches in longing for you. Come see me soon? Forever Yours, Charlie._

Others were long, and Harry had to take notes just so he could respond. Jack would get impatient waiting for Harry, and start pecking at him, and not for the first time, Harry wanted to hex the pestiferous minion.

Whether short, or long, Charlie maintained structure for Harry, and it wasn’t uncommon for Harry to be reading about dragons, and for the gears to switch suddenly, Charlie launching into a lecture a million miles long, because he somehow seemed to _know_ what Harry was up to.

_Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you don’t keep your backside in your flat often enough during the week, I’m going to make a special trip to flatten your backside._

If Harry was honest, he would welcome Charlie spanking his backside however he wanted, just so he could _see_ Charlie. It was hard to behave sometimes, as a brat. That brat inside you wanted to go off on a whole party, even though you _knew_ your behavior was going to be totally unfair to the other person. Yes, it was part of it, and expected to some degree, that didn’t mean you could be an arsehole.

Harry took comfort in the behaving part, best he could, at those time. _Yes, Charlie. I’ll tell Ron and Draco you’ve had to tell me off. But I have to admit, I’d welcome your firm hand, just to feel you for a bit._

Harry had honestly _not_ been hinting for Charlie to come spank him, at least not consciously, but his off comment had gotten to him, and it wasn’t long before he showed up at the flat, unannounced. “Where is he?” Harry heard from his room. He could see the large dragon tamer in his mind, clicking his way across the flat with his boots, scaring everyone half to death.

Harry enjoyed the visualization in his mind, until he realized said dragon tamer was headed straight for him. His heart raced as he heard the boots get closer and closer. Had he really said, no more like _implied_ , it had only been an implication really, that he _needed_ a spanking. _What in Merlin’s name were you thinking, Hare?_

The boots stopped outside his room, just for a moment, and then the dragon tamer gusted into the room like a hurricane, not bothering to knock. Instinctively, Harry scrambled backward on the large bed, overwhelmed by the force that was Charlie. He was so tall, _had he always been that tall?_ and his shoulders took up the entire doorframe. His long Weasley hair was loose, waving down his brown leather dragon tamer’s jacket. Charlie seemed larger than before. Taming more dragons, strengthened; his body, his mind, and his dragon magic.

Harry could smell the feint aroma of engine from Charlie’s motorbike (he must have rode here), and the appearance of the green rucksack meant he was staying for a bit. Harry’s heart rose some, but Charlie had his fierce spanking eyes on. He hadn’t said a word yet, in fact, just stood at the doorway like the bringer of doom.

Harry knew him well enough by now to know what he was doing, Charlie was analyzing him like he did his dragons. Charlie often didn’t need words. He used them because he had to for other people’s benefit, but more and more Harry noted how Charlie used actions rather than words. He already knew what your reaction was going to be because he paid such close attention. Charlie always said, people could _lie_ with words. Actions did not lie, and if you paid more attention to what people were doing, rather than just what they were saying, their actions _always_ betrayed them.

Which was why Harry knew he was doomed. Charlie was about to give him a good spanking, he was trying to figure out if Harry was going to run. Harry tried some slow movements. He made like he was going to move left, the dragon tamer went left. Then he tried right; the dragon tamer went right.

_Well, fuck._

Then Charlie began removing his jacket – slowly – after he dropped his rucksack to the ground, and Harry knew a spanking was imminent.

Like with how all brats are, Harry wasn’t so sure he needed a spanking now that Charlie was here. Cuddling, maybe cuddling was what he needed. Yeah, he’ll just tell Charlie that, and clear it up then. “Ch-Charlie? I could really use a cuddle,” he said, hoping that would distract the dragon tamer.

It did not. “We’ll cuddle plenty, _after_. Now are you going to come accept your spanking like a good boy, or am I chasing you? Those are the only two choices you have.”

In other words, this _is_ ending with Harry and a red bottom. Harry didn’t know what came over him sometimes, but he just needed to push further, and so he did. He faked left, but went right thinking he could outsmart Charlie, but he could not, and Charlie had him by the ankle at a speed Harry didn’t know wizards moved. “Charlie, can’t we talk? You just got here.”

There was no getting out of Charlie’s grip, but Harry did put up a struggle, kicking and clutching the blankets like they might somehow help him. They did not. “We are going to talk, in our own special way, Potter.”

“No! Nooooo! I hate you! Let me go you oversized hippogriff!”

“It’s like that is it?” Charlie was not deterred, letting Harry say whatever he wanted. He didn’t take it personally, instead using it to read Harry’s state. It would not steer Charlie away from what he knew Harry needed. A brat tried all kinds of tactics to deter their Top from giving them the spanking they needed. It was part of the dance. You needed to know how deep your Top knew you, that they could see right through any nonsense you threw at them. And that, _that_ was how _that feeling_ was truly achieved.

Harry had only been in a pair of pyjamas, which Charlie had no problem pulling down even with Harry fighting him. Charlie trapped Harry’s legs between the two of his and started in spanking right away, the slaps loud and _so_ hurt-y! Harry could only wiggle his body by this point, grab the blankets for dear life, and shout profanities at Charlie, as he took the spanking in the least graceful way you could imagine. “Wait, just wait until I’m up-ow! Oooow! I’m gonna, ow! fuck Char, I’m gonna hex the pants off of you when I get owwwwut of this!”

He was pretty sure he heard Charlie laugh at that one. “You going to calm down at some point? I will never tire of this, but your arse might.”

True, not only did Charlie have the endurance, but there was little he loved more than spanking Harry’s arse. “I’ll show you calm, Weasley!” Harry fought some more, but it was like fighting stone. Harry wasn’t moving anywhere, anytime soon, and his arse was on fire. It hurt so much; Harry moaned into the blankets miserably, feeling very sorry for himself.

But then it happened.

Harry could barely explain it to himself, let alone to others, but the spanking suddenly _did_ calm him down. It didn’t hurt any less, but calm spread throughout this body. Something about being spanked connected to a place inside of him faster than any, other thing. No amount of talking, could do this. Being thrown over Charlie’s knees, especially wildly, did.

Harry cried. And even though he was feeling that lovely calm a spanking brought, and even though he was getting a nice release, he still complained. “Nooooo, Charleeeeee. I _don’t_ want a spanking.”

“Well, you’re getting a spanking, my love.” He kept right on spanking, until he decided it was done.

When it was over, Harry felt like he’d played an entire game of quidditch. He also felt better than he had in weeks. He was smiling through a wet face. Charlie pulled him into his arms on the bed, and began laughing is arse off at him. “That was a Draco worthy tantrum, _Draga._ ”

It really was. Harry had to agree. “I’m sorry I called you an over-sized hippogriff.”

“No you’re not. That’s at least half the reason you love me.” Charlie’s eyes shined with all the love for Harry.

Harry did get his cuddle session. Charlie kicked off his boots, and Charlie pulled Harry’s pyjamas up over his tender bottom. “I missed you,” Harry said, still sniffling some.

“I fucking missed you. This long-distance thing is for the birds.” Charlie nuzzled into Harry’s neck inhaling his scent.

“My arse doesn’t miss you that much, fuck that hurt.”

“Don’t even deny how much you needed that, my Harry.”

Yeah, Harry couldn’t deny that either.

Later, the family was lounging in the living room. Elton and Draco were on the floor doing a puzzle, and Noah was reading a three-hundred-foot document for work. He had to start travelling again for work, which was not going over well with Draco who thought all his loved ones should be at his beck and call, all the time, so Noah tried to be as present as he could in the flat when he was home. Plus, the anniversary of Narcissa’s death was upcoming. Everyone was preparing for a storm called Hurricane Draco. As much as Charlie was here for Harry, Harry knew he’d come for Draco too.

“No, you start with the outside pieces El, don’t bother with the inside like that, or we’ll be here ‘till Merlin’s beard freezes off.”

“Okay, Dray.” El had caught onto what Noah called Draco. “Harry, why don’t you come down here and help? I could use some help,” El said.

“Harry’s going to have to help you tomorrow, love,” Charlie answered for him. “It’s time for Harry to be spanked and put to bed.”

Harry’s face heated with embarrassment. “What? But you already—no way, Weasley!”

“Yep. Every night while I’m here. You need it, my brat. I’ll even give you a five-minute head start. _Go._ ”

The weird part about the whole scene, was that no one thought it was weird, nor did they bat an eyelash. It was just how they worked. He did usually garner some amount of sympathy from the brat section of the flat. Harry looked to Draco. “I agree with him, you aren’t right, Potter. Charlie needs to sort you out.”

“I was already sorted out!”

“Yeah, and it improved you some, but he’s not done yet,” Draco said.

“Yeah,” Elton agreed. “I think you need another spanking, Harry.”

Harry could tell the dragon tamer was trying not to laugh. Noah was smiling too big at his long boring, wizarding property documents. Harry scowled at the whole room, and stormed off. He knew Charlie was giving Harry a head start in case he felt like running, and maybe he’d force the dragon tamer to chase him for it tomorrow night, since apparently this was going to be an every night event this week. But not tonight. Harry was too tired to fight it anymore tonight. Not physically, emotionally. He kind of did want to be spanked and put to bed. Okay fine, everyone was right, and maybe he had been rather snippety the past few weeks.

So when Charlie came up, Harry flew at into his arms. “My poor baby dragon. Let’s get you sorted.”

Charlie sorted him out with a hairbrush to his backside. Harry slept like a rock.

~**~

To an outside observer, Draco appeared as Draco. He was his loud, and obnoxious self, demanding this, and demanding that, even though the Tops in the flat never gave a lick about his demands, well, except to actually give him licks to his arse when he went over the line. This is what was ordinary, Draco was always like this.

The problem was, for Draco, his family – the one that had formed at the flat – knew him, and they could tell that while he wasn’t quite wrong, he wasn’t quite right either. Much of how they operated was unwritten, none of it was discussed, it just was. They moved together and separately, but always in a dance they understood that was hard for others to grasp at times. Draco was out of sync with this dance in just the slightest of ways, and that’s how they picked up on it.

For others, it was near impossible to know Draco was off.

Ron and Hermione came by often as they could, but with Ron working full time now, and Hermione away at school a lot, they didn’t make it over often as they would have liked. But they did come by that week, because they knew the day that was approaching for Draco, and they wanted to be there for him, like good friends do.

Meaning well, they’d come bearing Draco’s favorite (and fecking expensive if you asked Charlie) biscuits, flowers and a card. Even Elton’s eyes widened when he saw all the stuff looking to Harry for help, because Draco was going to lose his mind, wasn’t he?

Draco did the opposite of lose his mind though, he was despondent. He acted with complete indifference. Malfoys weren’t indifferent about anything in their lives. They were usually polar about things either fucking loving it, or fucking hating it and you knew about it. Draco accepted the stuff, and said thanks.

No one was sure what to do with that. The Flat Family knew him, and they had never known him to be like this. Even Noah and Charlie, were quiet.

But Draco livened up. He laughed, and made jokes, and was generally himself; Ron and Hermione didn’t notice. Harry, however, caught onto how tired Draco was. Draco wasn’t sleeping.

That night, Draco went to bed alone. Elton was no longer allowed to stay over at all. Noah could still only stay over on a permission basis from his father. Unfortunately, Clint didn’t always say yes. No one knew him well, and no one knew his rhyme or reason. Noah had wondered about taking Draco back to the manor with him. They wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in the same room – another odd Clint rule Harry was glad his father didn’t have – but Noah would be close by if necessary. They all talked about it, sans Draco, and decided Draco was better off at the flat – that was still where he was most comfortable – but Noah should at least try.

Everyone welcomed the Draco-style fit he threw. It was a definite no.

Harry awoke to the creak of the noisy floors in the old flat; he crept out of the room toward the light that was on in the kitchen. There he spied Draco, eyes red with tears, devouring the box of biscuits Hermione and Ron brought him, watching a picture of him with his mother when he was little. “Draco?”

Draco looked up, rubbing his face. “Oh hi, Hare. I haven’t been sleeping, and I got tired of laying there.”

“Why don’t you come up and lay with us, love? There’s always room.”

“Because I want to be alone, Harry. No, stop. Before you go on about how much I need to talk about things, or get my feelings off my chest to someone, understand that some of us just want to _be_ about something, rather than _talk_ about something. Talking is just one way. You know I express myself amply when I want to, but not with this. I don’t want to fucking talk about it. I want to _be_ about it.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He knew how to do that too. He walked over to Draco, squeezed the life out of him, kissed his wet lips, and went back to bed.

Draco had insomnia for about a week. He would say the odd thing, at odd times. Like when the flat family did their weekly clean – something Charlie could only do when he was there – Draco smiled and commented. “If only Mother could see me now, she would have kittens.”

Draco had gone over to see his father. They were on better, if precarious, terms these days. “Father is a mess,” Draco told them all at dinner. Elton had slid into his lap like a puppy, and Draco was carding a hand through his dark hair. “I spent half the night consoling him. Your father was there too by the way, Harry. He says hi.”

Later, after dinner, Draco pulled Harry aside. His eyes were shining. “Father gave me the hugest compliment tonight, Harry.”

“Oh?”

“He said, _Draco, tonight I could see your mother shining through you. You have her sense of perseverance._ I always thought that came from him, but while he’s no slouch in that department either, he told me Mother handled hers with more grace if every ounce of cunning that a Slytherin is known for. It was a really nice thing to say. I felt like, maybe all that nonsense about loved ones sticking around in us is true.”

“I agree, Draco.” Harry didn’t say any more than that. He understood Draco wouldn’t want him to. Harry thought long and hard about what Draco had said to him in the kitchen that night. Harry thought it weird sometimes that he had learned so many communication skills that had served him well, and yet he was surrounded by people who did not communicate that way. Yet the having of the skills, helped him to explain his loved ones to himself. _Talking was just one form of communication_ , he thought to himself.

Spanking was another language of not-talking, as was reading body language like Charlie did. Sometimes communicating through _being_ was more powerful, and more effective. Harry knew Draco appreciated his silence in that moment, letting his words fall into the air, so that they existed, and could _be_ , but they didn’t have to do anything else.

Charlie had left, and while Harry would miss the fuck out of him, his arse was ready for a break, or so he thought in the moment, but as usual, as soon as the remnants of his weeklong spanking adventure had started to go at all, he missed them. He loved feeling Charlie on him in a physical way.

Draco had a few more moments where he’d say this or that, but mostly, he wanted distraction, so Harry let himself be dragged out to the shops, and let Draco buy all kinds of expensive shite for everyone. “Charlie’s gonna kill you if you buy him that,” Harry said to a diamond-studded, wand holster. Okay, so maybe not for everyone.

“I know, I’ll buy him this,” Draco said, picking up a belt made with fine Italian leather.

“Draco, Charlie doesn’t wear belts. That’s just going to get used on my arse, and you know it.”

Draco smiled, a smug smile. “Which is why he’ll accept the gift.”

~**~

Harry entered fourth year the September after his twenty-second birthday, and he felt he had a solid grasp on some bits of the healing field with others he was still mastering. Charlie injured his arm badly, which was bad for dragon taming, but good for Harry, since it meant Charlie was given the week off, and Charlie came straight to the flat. “The healers don’t know what they’re talking about, Hare. There are plenty of kinds of dragons I can tame with one arm.”

“Merlin, Charles Weasley. I don’t think you could tame me with one arm, let alone a dragon.” Wrong thing to say. Charlie proved that yes he could tame Harry with one arm, and Harry was reminded not to challenge dragon tamers, as he sat on a very sore arse at dinner.

It was nice having Charlie around in October though. The stretch of time between October and November was typically a long one away from each other for the pair, since Charlie was usually insanely busy straight through to December. Charlie enjoyed being there to look after Harry. He still had school, so Charlie made sure to have dinner ready for him at night, and lunches packed for him in the morning. He did the same for Draco too, who was also in school by day, with his apprenticeship at night.

One afternoon, Harry arrived home to Charlie on the couch, spanking El with his one good hand. “Oh hi, Harry!” El said looking up. There were tears streaming down his face. He looked a bit miserable, which Harry suspected only had partly to do with the spanking and more to do with why he was getting the spanking. “I’m getting a spanking.”

Harry couldn’t help his amusement, over Ellie stating the obvious. “What did you do, honey?”

“He’ll tell you in a second, Harry. Head down you, you’re supposed to be repenting your sins.”

Both Charlie and Noah had a hard time spanking Elton, which brought Draco and Harry to tears with laughter some nights, ending them over aforementioned knees, who no one seemed to have a problem spanking. That Charlie was spanking El so soundly meant something had happened.

“In the corner with you,” Charlie said to Elton. “Twenty minutes. Oi, Potter. This needs redressing, I think it’s getting infected. I’m running a slight fever.”

Only Charlie would hand out a spanking with a slight fever. “Yes, Charlie,” Elton said.

“Well, Hare? Get moving, quickly now.”

“I have half a mind to—” Harry was going to say hex him for being so bossy, but Charlie just was. He was more and more dragon all the time, and that was how they were.

“—not in the mood, Harry.”

Harry decided not to poke at the grouchy dragon tamer. When Harry investigated, he saw what Charlie’s hurry was. The stitches were ripped out, and it was just, a fucking mess. “Merlin, Char. This is bad. _Fuck_. Did you use this arm?”

“Don’t start with me. Can you fix it?”

“Yeah. When did your fever start?”

“Just. Not long.”

Harry got to work on his arm. “This is going to hurt,” Harry warned him. He didn’t have anything for numbing handy. “The stitches are ruined, I’m going to have to pull it out, and redo it.”

“Do what you have to.”

Harry worked on it. Charlie was still paying enough attention to tell Elton it was time for him to come out of the corner. Elton came out, eyeing Charlie a bit shyly, but he made a home near them both as he watched Harry work. Harry had his head down, eyes narrowed in concentration, as he re-patched his dragon tamer. Charlie hissed, and tensed in pain, as Harry worked. He closed his eyes, and practiced breathing while Harry used various medical spells to purge the infection, before he re-sewed up the large wound.

If Harry were practicing medicine in the muggle world, this sort of wound would require a whole other kind of medical attention. But with the help of magic and potions, it was possible for Harry to deal with something so serious, on the comfort of their couch. “Drink this,” Harry said pulling a potion from his bag. “One of Father’s inventions. It’s a better version of fever-reducer, which means it’s for pain, infection, _and_ inflammation all in one. I’m going to have to clean it again tonight, but you’re good for at least four hours.”

Charlie looked beat. “Thank you, my love.”

Harry looked around. “Where’s Draco?”

“I sent him to his room. I was real close to murdering the fucking pair of them.” Charlie hung his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was not doing well.

“C’mon, Char. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

Harry wanted to get the bottom of the Draco, Elton mystery, but his sick dragon tamer was of more importance at the moment. “I’m coming with you. Elton with Draco, good idea, or bad idea?”

Charlie’s eyes were still closed. “Bad. Bring him with us.”

Harry and Elton laid with the large, dragon tamer who was shivering with fever. Harry got up now and then to check his wound, which was healing better now, and give him more of Father’s special potion. It worked great, and when Harry checked it four hours later, there wasn’t much infection left to purge. Charlie was doing a world better. “You saved him, Harry,” Elton said when they left the room after that. Charlie hadn’t been on death’s door, but Elton was worried about him as if he had been.

“He’ll be fine now, lad.”

Charlie commented that he was fine to rest some on his own now, so long as Harry came to bed soon. Something was up with that, yet another mystery to solve for today. Harry brought Elton to Draco’s room, and opened it to Draco pouting on the bed. “Charlie says you can come out now,” Harry told him.

Draco was apprehensive. “How is the giant lout?”

“No longer dying of fever. We are going to make a late dinner, and you are going to tell me what the bloody fuck happened.”

“Wait, I … El? I’m a prat, and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course, Dray. I love you. I’m sorry too.”

“Did Charlie spank you hard?”

“Not so hard, but a little hard. Then I had to stand in the corner for twenty minutes, but after I got lots of nice cuddles, Dray.”

“That’s good,” Draco told him with a kiss to his lips, Draco pushing El’s dark hair back, so he could look into his eyes a moment.

Harry was more confused. He wouldn’t get the answers he was looking for though, because when they got to the kitchen, another Top came storming in, also in about as good a mood as Charlie. It was weird to see the sunny Top so grouchy. “How hard is it to have dinner _ready_ for me, Draco? I’ve cooked every darn day I’ve been here, the one night I ask you to have dinner for me, for when I come home, nothing. And I’ve had a day.”

“Sorry, we’re on it, love,” Draco said.

Noah stormed by, in no mood. “Uh, maybe take out?” Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head. “Noah will have my head next. I promised him a home cooked meal. C’mon, I have an idea.”

The three got to work chopping veggies, and boiling potatoes, and setting chicken legs to bake in the oven. While they did that, Draco told the story. “El and I got into a fight,” Draco began.

“You two? But you two never fight.”

“And that’s a good thing. We are terrible in a fight.”

“We are,” Elton agreed.

“I can’t even remember what the fight was about, some stupid Slytherin thing. We began hexing the fuck out of each other.”

“The house didn’t look destroyed.”

“It was, but Charlie stormed downstairs. Have you ever seen dragon magic in action Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry had, but mostly in the taming of dragons, which was a very specific skill. Harry’d also seen the result of Charlie using his magic like when he’d made him the dragon statue, and the talisman. Harry knew there were others uses and skills he had yet to see. “Some.”

“Never seen anything like it. He was angry, especially since we wouldn’t stop, and he used some spell I’d never heard before. Uh, you’re not going to like this next bit,” Draco said looking at the ground. “He tried to pull us apart like two angry kittens, but he only had one arm you see—”

Harry figured it out, putting it together with the state of Charlie’s wound. It all clicked into place in fact; Charlie’s terrible mood, the ripped stitches, the infection was just an unfortunate bit probably already percolating; Charlie _would_ use his bad arm to pull them apart. “—if I didn’t know Charlie could hear us from the bedroom, I’d hex you myself. Both of you.”

Draco and El shrunk back. “We’re sorry, Harry,” Elton said.

Elton looked like he was about to start crying, Harry pulled him into his chest. “You’ve been well spanked. Were you, Malfoy?” Harry wasn’t quite as forgiving of Draco, since he was most likely the instigator.

Draco lifted his shirt and pulled down his trousers. _Whoa._ Charlie was not pleased. “I’m never sitting again.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ll live.”

They finished making a quick, if late dinner, and called Noah in, who was also not pleased with either Draco, or Elton when they told him what happened when he wondered where Charlie was, and why dinner was so late. “A-Are you gonna spank us too, Noah?” Elton asked. Elton climbed into Noah’s lap rubbing his eyes. The poor thing was tired, and Harry could tell Noah wished he could take the kid to bed.

“I think the one spanking is enough, but darlin’,” he said to Draco, “you’re grounded. Ellie, you too.”

“How does that work, Mr. Noah, sir?” Elton looked up at him with big eyes.

“You can come here, but you’re not to go anywhere else. Understood? And early bedtimes for you both, which means you should get along home baby boy,” Noah said to Elton. “C’mon, I’ll apparate you to your door.”

Draco was quiet. He’d probably throw a fit tomorrow about early bedtimes, but right now he felt guilty. “I’m gonna head up with Charlie,” Harry said.

Harry kept an eye on Charlie’s wounds through the night. They woke up early, lying in bed, laughing about the day before. “You should have seen the two, _Draga_. Was like I’ve never seen them before. They scared me half to death. I knew you might have my head later, but I didn’t see any other option, they were destroying the place. I didn’t want to hurt them, well other than their backsides.”

Ah. The look on Charlie’s face yesterday made more sense now too. Charlie didn’t like when Harry was put out with him. “I’m not. Well maybe for a moment, but I put two and two together pretty quickly. I wonder what started the whole thing?”

“Draco keeps claiming something Slytherin, but that’s not the whole truth. He wouldn’t say.”

“What about you? You seemed to need me with you last night.”

“I remember.” Charlie kissed Harry’s head. “I don’t know what that was. I have heard some dragon tamers talk about. A particular longing for their mates. I just… _needed_ you there.”

When they went down to breakfast, Draco was sitting with Noah. Elton wasn’t there, he usually met up with Draco at school. Draco was unsure around Charlie. “Come here, brat,” Charlie said to him.

Draco approached him carefully, not wanting to rebreak anything Harry was going to have to fix again. Charlie pulled Draco to him, hard with his good arm. “Are you all right?” Draco asked.

“No thanks to you,” Charlie teased. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie.” Draco wiped away a couple tears.

“C’mon, love. Everything’s okay now. Let’s get you breakfast,” Charlie said sitting Draco in his lap.

The four of them were eating when Draco finally spoke up. “They’re trying to find Ellie a suitor,” Draco said.

Ah. _Oh._ That bit made sense too. Draco in a jealous rage would almost destroy the house. He would pick a stupid _Slytherin_ fight with El that would end catastrophically. Probably having a moment of wanting to push Elton away.

“It will be okay, Draco,” Charlie said.

“No, it won’t.” Draco ate his cereal.

Days later, Charlie’s arm healed, which meant he’d be leaving soon. Somehow, Noah managed to get his father to allow him to stay over a bit more, which did help Draco, but Draco was quiet. For all the times everyone wished he would be, when they got it, they didn’t want it.

It was a long weird November. School got too intense for Harry to remember he had a social life, and he was really looking forward to the final two years, which would be mostly apprenticing, with far less schoolwork. Noah had to step in and send him to bed one night, when he was clocking in too many late study nights.

Draco was angry for a week, when Elton had to start dating. Elton’s parents were odd, and their family had odd rules. They claimed they wanted him happy, and to pick someone he was happy with, before they signed any contracts, but it was clear Elton was happiest with Draco. Elton went on the dates though, because he had to, but also because he was trying.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Draco was used to things, and he was back to his scheming, obnoxious self again. Charlie was so glad to see it when he returned for Christmas, he didn’t spank Draco like he normally would have for leaving the door open, which enabled a family of squirrels to enter, and inhabit the kitchen.

Elton was around just a little less though, and no one knew what to do about it.


	12. A Dragon Tamer Hospital Apprenticeship (1) About Dragon Tamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 16, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> Upcoming are some of Mock's favorite parts. I really like when they are at the Dragon Sanctuary.

Life happened in between Harry going to school, and Charlie fighting – literally – to become a master tamer. By the time Harry reached his twenty-third birthday, Charlie had tamed more than enough dragons to qualify, but becoming a master tamer was more than just dragon taming. Charlie had to help raise dragons, teach, and qualify new tamers, among other tasks. It kept Charlie very busy.

Harry was equally busy. He’d reached the fifth year of his healer’s degree. He was required to go abroad for his apprenticeship that year, and he had applied to several places. One of them being the dragon tamer’s hospital in Romania. He had wanted to spend some time in the hospital there, since the time Charlie was hurt terribly by Celdrig.

Harry always applied with his legal name, Emeryson Prince, in effort to get accepted for his merit, and not his Boy Who Lived fame, but regardless, they seemed to know who he was. It couldn’t be helped, so he knew he would get accepted, and he looked forward to surprising Charlie.

Before he left, Draco had given him the run down on how things would go. “You’ll come home every third weekend, and your time off is mine.”

Harry had rolled his eyes. “I want some time off with Charlie, you prat. Besides, you’ll be too busy making googly eyes at Noah to miss me at all.” With Harry’s upcoming departure, they had arranged for Noah to be there more. Clint was more comfortable with Noah staying over, now that time had past, but it still wasn’t a free for all. Noah seemed to accept this, while Harry and Draco thought Clint far too conservative. Charlie agreed they were a conservative family, but he told both Draco and Harry that the pair could use a bit of conservative in their lives.

Draco ignored his Noah jibes. “Fine, we’ll split it thirty, seventy, but that’s the best you’ll get Potter.”

“What about my father?”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll work him into the rotation too. It’s just, I’m going to miss you, Wendy Lady.”

“I’ll miss you too. Come visit. I’ll introduce you to Chyghess, you two will get on famously.”

Draco liked the thought of that.

Harry really wanted to surprise his dragon tamer. It was not often he could, so he was fucking excited. Still, he had not asked if he could move in with the man, and he didn’t want to intrude on Charlie’s space, so he made arrangements to stay in a place on the grounds of the sanctuary, _just in case._

At the same time, he knew how Charlie was. Charlie wouldn’t like him paying for his own flat. The moment he set foot on dragon territory, or really, any space that contained Charlie; he became subject to dragon rule. Charlie would pay for all of his living expenses. Charlie wouldn’t like hearing Harry had stayed in and was paying for a flat in ‘dragon lands’, but Harry did it anyway, knowing it might cause an argument. Either way, he was confident it would get sorted, even if a spanking was involved.

Harry knew, Charlie would inevitably make his way to the hospital. It was planned that Harry would attend Charlie – providing it was a severity Harry could handle – and the healer he was apprenticing, Healer Stephanie Margot, would allow him to be the only one to enter the room when he went to see Charlie.

When such a day finally came, Harry suddenly got nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Charlie wasn’t ready to be near him for an entire year. But he remembered what his father said when they had talked it over. “You two have been together awhile now, but you haven’t shared the same space for longer than two months, with him living so far away. This is the perfect opportunity. Charlie will see it that way too; he will be delighted.”

Remembering that gave him the strength to walk through the door.

When he did, Charlie was not looking up, but down analyzing his own wounds, and holding a large cotton pad with pressure over it. He began barking orders to ‘the healer’ who Charlie didn’t know was Harry yet. “It’s a long chest laceration. Twenty stitches and a healing potion ought to do it. I’ve got to get back out there.”

It figured Charlie even told healers what do to. “Pardon me, Tamer Weasley. Do you tell all your healers what to do like this?”

Charlie recognized his voice immediately and looked up to see Harry standing before him in his pale blue healer’s coat. “Harry? You’re…”

Harry smiled and nodded.

Charlie jumped up, disturbing his wound further, but he would not be stopped making it to Harry, who he was now bleeding all over. “This is a good surprise?” Harry said pushing him back and starting to work on his wound.

“The best surprise. How long you here?”

“The whole year, well with breaks of course and excluding Draco’s visitation schedule. Is that all right? I’ve got a flat here if it’s not.”

Charlie’s brows frowned down. “A flat? No way. You know the rules Harry. When you’re here I look after you. You’ll be staying with me. Ow! Watch it with that needle, Potter.”

Harry had to bite his tongue from laughing. “I was hoping you’d say I could stay with you, but I didn’t want to intrude, and I really wanted to surprise you.”

“Never, love. You’re never an intrusion.” Harry was glad Father had been right. “Wait a minute, how long have you been here?”

 _Uh-oh._ “Three days,” Harry winced. “But the surprise, Charlie. It was the only way to surprise you.” Harry knew that wasn’t necessarily going to get him out of trouble. Charlie was clear about the rules, and Harry knew what he did, didn’t fit.

Charlie let him stitch up his wound and give him the potion, before he hopped off the table and accosted him with kisses. “I want you to understand that this is a lovely surprise, I feel all the love intended, but you’ve still gone against my wishes, _Draga_. You knew the potential price, I’m still spanking you for that much of it.”

Harry knew, and if he was totally honest with himself, it was part of why he loved Charlie. Charlie was unrelenting. It was in his nature to be; it was how he had to be as a dragon tamer. Charlie began removing Harry’s healer’s coat. “Here?”

Charlie’s eyes got solid. “I may love that you’re here, but was I not clear on being displeased about you disobeying me? People know I spank you Harry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

He should have expected it really. If Charlie was going to spank him, he was. He’d always been a disobey at your own risk kind of person, and if you happened to get any privacy at all, it was a grace. Charlie viewed the potential for an audience as a good deterrent, especially for ones like Draco.

Well, when in Rome.

This was happening, but that didn’t mean Harry couldn’t put the brat into it. It was after all, the fun-nest part of spanking. Of course, a brat had to be careful based on the circumstances, but Harry knew he had a little leeway, since Charlie was thrilled at him being here. “This is just to provide more material to your wank bank, Charles Weasley,” Harry said, as Charlie pulled down his trousers and pants.

“Not gonna deny it, Potter. You want to disobey, you make the donation, freely.”

It was a thorough spanking, and it fucking hurt, and that it had been in semi-public was somehow, _uuuunnnggghh._ All of it went a long way to creating _that feeling_. Still, Harry thought about how he would be more careful of Charlie’s rule about Charlie looking after him in future, as his hands were pressed against the wall, and he was told to stick his arse out to accept the spanking.

Harry’s eyes watered at some of the spanks, but it wasn’t crying, and when it was over, Charlie kissed him, Harry’s pants still hanging at his knees. “I missed you, Charlie.” In an odd way, the spanking was a kind of ‘hello’ to them. Spanking was the language they spoke together, how they understood each other best. When words failed both of them, spanking could take their place.

“Not as much as I missed you. Give me the keys to your illegal apartment, I’m going to have everything moved into my place by the end of your day.” Harry knew, _‘but you’ve got twenty stitches to be careful of,’_ would not deter the dragon tamer, and was a waste of breath, so Harry simply handed over the keys.

Harry worked the rest of the day under his mentor, with a sore, red bottom, wondering who had heard him getting a spanking – because surely someone had – sort of delighting in the feeling. True to his word Charlie had everything moved into his small flat by the time Harry got ‘home’. He could tell Charlie was just the smallest bit put out with him still. There was something else. “Charlie?”

“Is this place too small for you? I can afford bigger now, it’s just all I needed.” Charlie had been saving, and had earned various raises over the years, but he went with less, so he could have a larger savings for making investments at some point.

“This place is perfect.”

“You’re used to bigger.”

It was true – Harry’s flat was a lot bigger than the small bachelor suite, but Harry didn’t _need_ bigger. Harry said as much.

“The place you rented was bigger.” Ah, there it was. Harry wasn’t sure what to say. Part of his decision had included his study habits, which included a space where he could spread several of his books and notebooks out all at once. There was no room to do this in Charlie’s small place. And okay, so he had been thinking _what if Draco came to stay? His father?_ “We’re getting a bigger place.”

Harry knew that once Charlie decided something it was decided, but Harry tried to talk him out of it anyway. “That makes no _ruddy_ sense. I’m only here for a year, Charlie. I’m not upheaving your life because I came here without asking you, I might add, for my apprenticeship. Look, I can study here at the kitchen table, that's how it's done at the flat anyway, and you’ll be away dragon taming all day.” Sure Charlie's kitchen table was much smaller than the one they had at the flat, but he would make do.

“We’re moving, and that’s final.”

“Why do you always have to be so _bloody_ stubborn, Charles Weasley?”

“Watch it, Harry.”

“Why, or you’ll spank me? No you will not. You won’t spank me for having an opinion.”

“No, I’ll spank you for shouting it at me. We can have a civil conversation about this.”

“Conversation? Last I checked conversations went two ways.”

“Not this one. We’re getting a bigger place.”

“Fine, I’m not speaking to you then.” Harry knew it was wrong. The silent treatment was a manipulation, trying to get Charlie to go against the grain of who he was, and that was not on for them, ever. Harry knew it. Why Charlie didn’t spank him for that, he’ll never know, but it didn’t break the dragon tamer anyway, and it only lasted two hours when neither could stand it anymore. “I’m sorry,” Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Charlie pulled Harry into his lap. “It’s the right decision, you’ll see, _Draga_. I’ve got a beautiful area of the sanctuary in mind I know you’ll fall in love with. Besides, you want Draco to come see the dragons, him alone would be more than this place could handle, and we know he’ll demand Noah comes. Plus, I think your father would like to come visit you, and Mum and Dad can finally come stay, maybe Ron if he behaves himself. Definitely Hermione.”

All of that sounded wonderful, and Harry knew Charlie was right, they would need a bigger place. Besides, one of the most integral things about the pair was that Charlie led, and Harry followed. Charlie had never made a decision for them that hadn’t ended up being what they needed. “I trust you, Charlie. I just feel bad, because it feels like I’m uprooting your life.”

“You’ve been doing that since the day I met you Potter, why stop now?” Harry laughed. “Besides, a little uprooting is good. This flat suited its purpose when I was a single man, I haven’t been single a long while now, time for change. Change is good.” Charlie was the kind to embrace most changes. He was still human of course, but overall, highly adaptable; indicative of dragon tamers. “I think too, it will be a good experience for us.”

They found and moved into a beautiful _house_. It was a tiny rancher, but Charlie had _bought_ it, and it was theirs. Harry had always assumed Charlie rented his small flat, but he’d been able to work out a rent to own deal with the landlord some time ago, and the landlord was willing to buy it back, so Charlie had a sizable down payment. Seeing how proud Charlie had been to give this to both of them through the process erased any leftover apprehensions Harry had, and Harry was swept up in the excitement of having their first place _together_.

Harry immediately fell in love with the home. He loved that it wasn’t fancy, instead with lots of character, and cozy nooks and crannies. It was a very Harry and Charlie sort of home. There was a large garden out front, with giant red mushrooms sitting just under where the windows began, which required heavy degnoming when they first moved in. It needed quite a bit of cleaning overall – no one had lived in it awhile – a few boggarts in the closets to foist away, and some fixing up, but that part would be fun. The house itself was tucked into the outskirts of the sanctuary, with a giant forest behind them. Inside, the kitchen was bright and friendly, and the sitting area had a quaint bay window. It was two bedrooms and a den, so Harry would have a study space, and they would have a guest bedroom.

Harry found out what Charlie meant about them having the experience of living together, when he started going on about all the things he wanted to buy to furnish and decorate the place. “We should be able to cover all of that, over time,” Charlie told him.

Oh right. Harry had got used to buying whatever he wanted living at the flat. If he and Draco broke something chasing a snitch around the house, no problem, off to the shop they went. Either Prince of Malfoy money would pay for it. They were slightly choosier with Prince funds, because Severus did check now and then, but Lucius almost never did. When they went to the supermarket, Draco pushed the cart, while Ellie stood on the back, and Harry would throw in whatever they wanted, not bothering to look much at price, _except_ for when Charlie was around. Harry’d formed a lot of bad habits living with two spoiled rich boys, and frankly, he was becoming a bit of one. Papa didn’t say no to a lot.

Charlie put a notepad in front of him. “Make a list of all your wants and needs, we’ll prioritize, and I’ll set aside the funds. I want you to have everything Harry, and we can, but being able to marry you comes before stuff.” Right, Charlie had to save for that too.

They already had some items that Charlie had brought from the small flat, so he didn’t need to add things like kitchen table to the list, but Harry did need a desk. Charlie told him to get the pillows he wanted for the bay window first instead, that he would build him a beautiful desk, and he had some wood in mind.

The desk Charlie built him was magnificent, and Harry loved watching Charlie build it for him, wearing casual clothes—a pair of military green trousers and a white t-shirt—with his hair tied back, listening to muggle rock music. It had a spacious flat top, with drawers that ran down either side of where his chair would slide in, which Charlie built to match, and put on rollers. It was carved from fine cherry oak he’d come across in the forest (a freshly fallen tree), and sanded to pearl smoothness. Framing the edges of the desk, and all down the sides, Charlie had carved what looked like swirls that formed the shapes of dragons, and within that what looked like strange letters. “Dragon language,” Charlie told him. “I had to use my magic to do that.”

When Charlie said that, it made sense. There was something else about the desk, a _magical_ quality Harry couldn’t quite place, except for that it felt like Charlie, just like Harry’s talisman, and the little dragon statue had. “What does it say?”

Charlie, big, brutish dragon tamer Charlie, blushed. Charlie said it in dragon first, but then he translated. “Roughly that means, _for my love, my heart, my soul_.” He’d written it repetitively around the desk.

Harry bought other things they needed for their kitchen, and outfitted the guest bedroom, modestly. Something Charlie insisted on was a large bed for the two of them, but large enough in case other members of the Flat Family wanted to snuggle in with them, when they came to stay. Charlie got to work making that too, he needed Harry to buy comforters, quilts and pillows for it. “But Charlie, we don’t need all that. What we have is fine.”

“I am making you a fine bed, and you will outfit it with fine things. Put your Malfoy hat on.”

And that was that.

The whole exercise did get him used to using Charlie’s money, as _their_ money. Now that the financial aspects of their lives were becoming more intertwined, Charlie thought it was time for Harry to have access to his vaults, which he underlined would be _their_ vaults. Charlie looked nervous, no, Charlie _was_ fucking nervous, but Harry knew it was nothing to do with trusting Harry to share his money – Charlie wanted that – there was something else there. Harry waited patiently for his dragon tamer to find words.

“You know I have a lot of hospital bills,” Charlie started. “And that they vary every month?”

Harry did know that, too well.

“Having you around is going to lower my hospital costs significantly,” he said, with a cheeky smile, “but I get injured quite a bit, and it’s something we’re always going to have to be wary of.”

Charlie wasn’t kidding. Harry had only been apprenticing at the hospital a month, and he’d seen Charlie at least every third day – since Charlie demanded he be seen by Harry – and Harry had tended to minor cuts and bruises almost every day when he got home from the hospital. Some of it stuff Charlie used to tend to himself, but now that he had his very own healer to look after him, Charlie wanted Harry to do it. Not that Harry would have let him do it himself anyway, Harry took great pride in looking after his Charlie. Charlie had his ways of taking care of Harry, and Harry had his ways of taking care of Charlie. Both were non-negotiable from either side.

“We both will have to be on an allowance Hare, not just you. There is only so much we can spend each month in order to save, and pay our bills, which includes _my_ giant hospital bill,” Charlie mentioned again. That’s when Harry began to get suspicious. He knew Charlie backward and forward. It was at this point Harry frowned. But as much as Harry knew Charlie, Charlie knew Harry. “Don’t scowl at me, Potter. _You’re_ getting the larger allowance, and that’s the end of it.”

Harry knew when Charlie was that adamant, arguing with him was a waste of his breath, but Harry was furious, and he went in anyway. “That isn’t fair. The hospital is a need, Charlie. I don’t want the bigger allowance. No one needs bigger, we can have the same.”

“No.” Charlie crossed his thick arms.

“All right then, the allowance is for whatever I want, right?” Harry could buy things for Charlie with the extra.

“I don’t think, so. It’s for you, and you alone. Maybe you’d like to buy yourself coffee, maybe you’d like to save for something nice, something fun, but it’s just for _you_. Other purchases will be from separate funds, which we’ll talk about together, but I will decide on what should go where. I do expect you to tell me about things you want for around the house, and such. I want you to have everything I can possibly afford.”

“I don’t like it, Char.” Harry was referring to the part where Charlie got the smaller allowance.

Charlie knew. “Too bad.”

The pair stood at a face off, like they were about to have a wizard’s duel. If Harry didn’t know better, he would say the dragon tamer looked just a tad bit _afraid_ of him. That just couldn’t be though. Charlie wasn’t afraid of anything, like nothing at all. Even when he went up against dragons trying to kill him, he delighted in it, the lunatic, thrill-seeker he was. Not now, and Harry wondered if his face looked like Severus’s when he was about to make an example of you? It wouldn’t be the first time someone accused him of looking like his father, who was one of the most formidable spies the wizarding world had ever seen.

Eventually, Charlie _carefully_ put the Gringott’s key down on their small kitchen table, but he did so in the way you do when you’re moving around an animal you don’t want to bite you, and then he gathered up his courage, striding out of the room in confident strides that were just a bit less confident than usual, his dragon tamer boots clicking away.

It was for the best. Harry just wanted to hex him at the moment. He was so bloody stubborn about Harry having all the things. It’s not that Charlie went without per se, he did have everything he _needed_ but looking around, what did he have that he _wanted_? Those kinds of things seemed to go to Harry.

Harry decided on going for a walk. He was tempted to leave out the back, kitchen door, no note, and let Charlie wonder where he went, but Charlie would not be pleased if he did that. He also considered just leaving a note, but while he wouldn’t be in trouble, Charlie would likely be hurt. Harry put on his warm jacket, and scarf – October in Romania was cold – and walked by Charlie on the porch where he was whittling something. He did that when he was thinking. His long legs were crossed, laid out resting on a chair he looked too big to be sitting like he was, but somehow, he fit. “I’m going for a walk, Char.”

Charlie looked up with hard puppy eyes, if there was such a thing. It’s the way the dragon tamer pouted. “Be back for dinner. Have you got your wand with you?”

Charlie knew Harry could take care of himself, but he wasn’t fond of Harry going off alone when it got dark. Apparating places was one thing but walking in the dark around the sanctuary could be dangerous, and he didn’t know it well yet. “I won’t be long; and I won’t go far. I’ve got my wand.”

Charlie’s lips were tight, but he grunted something Harry took to mean, _okay_.

Harry bundled the Prince scarf his father had given him around his neck tighter as he walked. The sanctuary was large and beautiful, with all kinds of magical things growing around the place. Some that filled you with wonder, and some that would eat you if you got too close. The children growing up there were taught the difference.

Harry walked a way he hadn’t gone before, taking care to mark his way with a trail he made with his wand. The place seemed to move and change, and he had gotten lost before. He kept on until he found a tree that had white flowers on it, no wait, red, no wait orange – ha! They continued to change color, the red and orange reminding him of his dragon tamer who he hated being mad at. Though, he wasn’t mad exactly, just frustrated.

It was a silly fight to have, he supposed. They were fighting over who got more, but it was because the other wanted _the other_ to _have_ more. In a way that was nice. Other couples fought about who got to _take_ more. Harry and Charlie loved each other so fucking much, they wanted to see the other _have_ more. Harry smiled at how lucky he was. When he was a little boy in a cupboard with no one, but the weird little toys he made out of odds and ends he was able to hide from the Dursleys, he never thought he’d have a Charlie. He never thought he’d have a Father , or a Ron, a Hermione, a Draco, an Elton, and now a Noah.

This led him to thinking about one of the first adults that taught him about family, his own dragon tamer’s mother, Molly Weasley. Oh Merlin. Shite! “Fuck, Hare.”

Harry had a warm flash of understanding. It came in the form of a memory. The first year Molly had sent Harry a jumper she’d knit with a giant letter ‘H’ on it. The jumper arrived at school by owl, but he’d worn it over the next time he saw her. She was so excited when she saw him wearing it, clapping her hands and smiling proudly.

 _Charlie wasn’t the jump around and clap sort, but they had the same look when they gave something to someone they adored and watched them enjoy._ In fact, both Charlie and his mother _lived_ for it.

“Be prepared to get one every year, mate,” Ron said to him. Ron said it like it wasn’t awesome, but not only was Harry elated that it seemed he and Ron would stay friends forever, he was thrilled to be included in the jumper tradition.

In the years that followed, Harry did receive one every year. He was on his third jumper when he noticed Mollly’s apprehension in greeting him that year. When Harry broke out into a smile and told her how much he loved his jumper that year, and how much he looked forward to them since he was sad when he outgrew them, she lit up again. “There’s only one of my children, really seems to enjoy them. If I could get anything more, I would, but times are a bit hard,” she told him. “It’s good wool, love. Promise. The best I can find. It may not be much, but it’s nice.”

She was proud to give him something _nice_. _All_ she could afford to give. Watching him enjoy it was _her_ gift. There was a bit more to it though. Molly had never said, but Harry instinctively knew not to buy her anything. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what that was about, but he knew she already felt anxious about her gift, probably having already heard from Ron that he had a ton of gold in an account – they were kids, kids tell their mums stuff like that.

Harry felt a pang of sorrow that Molly would feel like that. Her gift was heartfelt, and Harry appreciated that, even if it wasn’t handcrafted, Italian leather, like Draco always liked to buy him.

Charlie was the same. He wanted to watch Harry enjoy the spoils of his earnings. He worked hard, so he could give that to Harry. _That_ was his want. Harry giving him too much back, took from that somehow, in a way Harry couldn’t relate to, or fathom, since he’d never lived Charlie’s life. Of course, Charlie couldn’t say any of this to Harry. It wasn’t that Charlie was bad with words, he could be quite eloquent when he wanted to be. It was the dragon in him. He’d told Harry many times now, how much more feeling dragon language had. There were some concepts that didn’t translate well to human, and he often found himself stuck for words, frustrated, needing to _show_ Harry instead.

Charlie giving Harry more of the ‘extra’ money was Charlie doing all of this. He was giving to himself, and giving to Harry, and telling Harry he loved him in the way dragon tamers knew best.

When he returned home, Charlie was at the stove with a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. He was still wearing the loose, white, long-sleeved shirt, with the V-neck, and black cotton trousers he’d worn to work that day. He was teaching in class all this week, and when he did, he dressed a little more formally. Harry admired the way his long red Weasley hair carried down over his shoulders to his mid-back.

Charlie had stuff boiling and he was frying up steak, but he looked up when Harry came in, looking none too pleased. “There you are, Potter. I was just about to come look for you.”

Harry decided to distract him from scolding him. He snatched the key up off the table. “I’ve decided I’m all right with having the larger allowance.”

“You are?” Charlie was suspicious.

“Yes. And I understand the rule – I only buy stuff for me.”

“What are you playing at, Potter?”

“Nothing. I had a think about it, and it makes sense to me now.”

“It does?”

“Yep.” Harry smiled.

Charlie pulled Harry to him. “I didn’t like any of that.”

“Me neither, Char.”

“I want to make love to you,” Charlie said, kissing down Harry’s neck.

“I’d like that.” Harry let himself be kissed, relaxing into the dragon tamer’s ministrations. Of course they both knew it could only go so far.

When Charlie made his way from Harry’s neck to Harry’s lips, he kissed him soundly and pulled back. “If you’d listen to me in the first place, Potter, we wouldn’t _need_ to argue about anything.”

Harry knew that _would_ make complete sense to Charlie, even if it was totally unrealistic. Harry ignored his nonsense. “Me? You were the one pouting like a little boy on the porch.”

Charlie smiled a very cheeky smile. “You should have seen the look I got from you, you would have pouted too.”

“You looked a bit scared.” Harry couldn’t help being proud of himself for that. Not many could say they’d struck fear into the eyes of a dragon tamer, but _Harry Potter_ could.

“I’d rather take on six dragons at once than to bear that look again. I thought you were going to give me detention.”

Harry burst out laughing. “A dragon tamer, afraid of detention?”

Charlie kissed him again. “Not really, but I did think I was close to losing good favour with my heart—the only thing dragon tamers are truly afraid of.”

“I was mad, but you weren’t even close, Char.”

“All right then, I’ll call that your Snape-face and hope I don’t encounter it often. Hare?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you and I’m grateful for you—not too many could put up with me.” Charlie nuzzled his nose into, Harry’s nose.

“Those people are idiots, besides, I’ve read the Care of Dragon Tamers instruction manual.”

“Have you, now?”

Harry nodded. “You're in good hands.”

“Well that I’ve never doubted.”

Charlie actually had a whole system worked out when it came to money, so that they could buy what they needed, but save and pay their bills. Charlie had a whole other vault for things like groceries, and household items, which Harry also got a key to. There was another meant for savings only, which wouldn’t be touched by either of them. When Charlie was paid, the money would be distributed conservatively at first, but then spread more generously if hospital bills hadn’t been, so terrible the month before.

They did have to budget though, and it was something that Harry had failed to learn. When he was eleven, fresh with what seemed like a mountain of money to him at the time, in his Gringott’s account, while he hadn’t been stupid, he’d kind of just bought stuff, with no real cap on spending. Then, Severus took over buying him what he needed, and had given him an allowance. Though he didn’t really go over his allowance, that wasn’t because he was good with money per se, he realized now Father had been giving him a ridiculous amount. He would have had to spend money like Draco did to ever possibly go over, and while Harry wasn’t particularly conservative, he was nowhere _near_ Draco.

With what Father gave him, he never had to watch his vault, now he would, and so he immediately began saving, and spending more conservatively. Instead of buying a coffee at the hospital every day, he bought a reusable, ceramic coffee mug, and thermos, and made his own coffee to bring from home, which had the added benefit of being more environmentally friendly, anyway. Harry and Charlie made their lunches, and snacks from home, which ended up being a fun thing they’d do together in the evenings. They didn’t dine out a lot, but of course Charlie wanted to take Harry out, and insisted the money would come from the joint account, _not_ Harry’s spending money, but at least it hadn’t come from Charlie’s either.

The system did work well though, and Charlie was so good at budgeting, Harry found a comfort in it, even though he had not been used to being so conscious about spending. Damn, but Draco’s favorite biscuits _were_ ridiculously overpriced! He began choosing another kind at the supermarket. He still bought his favorite marmalade though, because some luxury items were worth having around.

~**~

Apprenticing at the dragon tamer’s hospital, Harry got to encounter a lot of dragon tamers. He was both surprised and unsurprised to learn that dragon tamers were similar, no matter their gender. It led to him understanding his own dragon tamer better.

The lot of them had the same brusque way of being. If you were the sort who took things personally more often than not, they were not the bunch for you and you would not survive working at the hospital. If you were more like Harry and could appreciate why they were like they were, you found them entertaining as fuck, and walked around amused most of the time, and wanting to hex them the rest.

Some of their qualities did lead to frustration. None of them wanted to stay in hospital as long as you told them. They often told you what to do, and bossed you around, because it was their nature, and it was how they _had_ to be. A dragon tamer could not afford a misstep in character around a dragon, so they were like this all the time, having patterned themselves into it. If they had to disappoint their mates somehow – three-night stay in hospital – they threw huge fits and demanded someone bring their mates to them.

Dragon tamers either took a liking to you, or were annoyed by you, which meant the healers tried to only work with the tamers who favoured them, but it didn’t always work out their favored healer was available, and woe-be-tide you.

Charlie for instance, he would stride into the hospital like he owned the bloody place and demand to be seen by Harry, regardless as to whether Harry could fix him or not; he was still an apprentice after all. What was more, the etiquette at the hospital supported this.

One day, Harry was in the middle of stitching up Tamer McKenzie only to have Charlie bust in like the mammoth he was, his arm bleeding all over the place, followed by another healer who motioned for Tamer McKenzie to follow her out, leaving with the needle and suture still dangling from his arm, so Charlie could take his place. “Well, get to work, Potter, or do you fancy me bleeding all over the floor? C’mon, haven’t got all day, now.”

 _Arse._ Harry rolled his eyes, and did ‘get to work’, just glad he’d actually come to the hospital rather than wait at home for him, which he sometimes did, often when he shouldn’t – in Harry’s opinion at least.

Dragon tamers did not have human etiquette, they had dragon etiquette, with a tiny pinch of human folded in. Loosely.

This system worked out for the most part, but it was troublesome, for Harry at least, when he didn’t know how to do the thing that would patch Charlie up, especially when Charlie would insist he could. “You can too, Potter. Enough of your excuses. Try.”

Man, he’d liked to hex Charlie sometimes. It made Harry more furious when Charlie was right, which he was every damn time. It pushed Harry to try things he was hesitant to do and when he did need assistance, Charlie would simply demand he grab Healer Margot. “What is your father paying good money to an apprentice for, Potter? Go get your mentor. _Now._ ”

Trying not to hex him, or decide which potion Father might need eye of dragon tamer for, Harry would get Healer Margot, and she would help guide him on what to do, Charlie being his willing guinea pig, and then was treated to Charlie’s smug smile when Harry succeeded. Before Harry could even think of a snappy comeback, Charlie was pulling him into a kiss, to shut him up. “Well done Healer Prince, see you at home,” he’d say and then land a sharp smack to Harry’s arse. Harry was actually Healer _Apprentice_ Prince, but Charlie refused to call him that.

“Bloody, cunting dragon tamers!” Harry would shout at the door, _after_ Charlie left. Healer Margot would laugh at the pair.

That was another thing. The language around the dragon hospital was rough at the best of times and it wasn’t just the dragon tamers, though it was usually _because_ of dragon tamers. They could be so pestiferous, it wasn’t uncommon to hear healers cursing them when they left the room, or even as they worked on them. It was how you got through the day. Releasing frustrations that way, went a long way. Dragon Tamers never took you personally either.

Dragon tamers bickered with you and judged how long they thought they should stay based on how fierce you were. Harry learned quickly to harness the tenacity he inherited from his father.

“Tamer Swarwin, you’re not going back in field until the bones in your right hand grow back,” Harry told her. Tamer Swarwin was a massive female dragon tamer. Her physique was lean, but her muscles were large. She was probably terrifying, but right now, Harry couldn’t give a fuck. He wasn’t clearing her for field taming, as she was, and she could suck lemons.

“You’d better clear me for duty, Healer Apprentice Prince.”

Harry had learned to, at least try, to avoid directly challenging a dragon tamer. Challenging them ended badly. Instead he kept on, steady. Tamers didn’t like it any more than a challenge, but it didn’t rile them quite as much. “One week. Come back in a week, and I will clear you. Not before.”

“This is unbelievable! This hospital, full of quacks it is!”

Harry waited till she stormed out to burst into laughter. He never took it personally, it was just how dragon tamers were. They might be pissed in the moment, but they moved on from things quickly. The next time he passed Tamer Swarwin in the sanctuary, she had a giant smile for him, showing off her new hand, the one he’d been able to clear for taming after a week, as promised. “Thanks to your brilliant job, my hand is twice as strong,” she said flexing it for him. “I knew you were the one to work on it.” She had her son and daughter drop off Harry’s favourite marmalade and scones as a thank you.

Harry will never forget the first time he worked on a Master Tamer.

Charlie had been increasing in size and magical strength, as he worked hard on qualifying for the Master Tamer position. Dragon Tamers were massive, Master Tamers were beyond massive.

Master Tamers also garnered more respect from everyone; there were a few reasons, but a lot of it was to do with merit. The experience, skill and magic required to become one seemed impossible to achieve, and when they did it was almost unbelievable that a mere human could do such a thing. The more Harry learned about Master Tamers, the more he began to think Charlie was insane.

Master Leonard was larger than life. He had long dark hair, and tattoos everywhere like Charlie had. It was more than just his size that made him large, his energy matched his physique, and the air seemed to crackle around him. Harry could barely speak from the sheer force of the man, but also because yes, totally his type; he had to take a breath to collect himself.

He was badly injured with several chest lacerations, four cracked ribs, three missing fingers and a nice sized chunk taken out of his shoulder. The man must be in agony, but would he say it? No. Instead he told Harry all about his next plan, which he thought he was enacting the next day. “Tomorrow, Master Leonard? ‘Fraid not. You’re quite injured.” Harry had to tell dragon tamers things like this, feeling like he was telling people the sky was blue, but they often didn’t seem to get it.

“Bullocks! I barely feel anything. Fit as a fiddle, I am.” All dragon tamers were used to making themselves appear less injured than they were, so dragons wouldn’t see them being weak. Telling them you were not a dragon, was a waste of your time and breath. “Do your job, Healer Apprentice Prince. Thirty stitches, skele-grow, appendigrow, and for Merlin’s sake do something about my shoulder.”

“One quarter of your shoulder is missing, Master Leonard. If you refuse to stay in hospital,” Harry knew he would, “you’re going to have to come back daily for injections and magical care, that’s _if_ you want it to grow back at all, and _if_ you’d ever like to be cleared for field again. Or are you all right with only one shoulder?”

“Don’t you get cheeky with me, lad. What we talking here, Healer Apprentice Prince? Wait, you belong to Tamer Weasley, don’t you?”

“I do, sir.”

“He’s a fine lad. All right, do your thing. I’ll come back in to do whatever, but I’m not staying.”

Harry had lucked out. Being Charlie’s mate bought him a lot of creed with Master Tamers. Charlie was well loved, which didn’t surprise Harry and made him feel more confident Charlie was made for the position.

The flip side to that was, Master Tamers came in with ghastlier injuries, and it reminded Harry that would be Charlie. It was already starting to be. Just the other day he’d come in with something well out of Harry’s league, and knowing it, he demanded for Healer Margot, so at least Harry could take part. He had to be taken to the surgery and Healer Margot requested Harry’s help convincing him to stay the night in hospital, because of course he was being impossible. Also, something weird, and new happened. It was a thing that had happened before to a lesser degree – a few times actually – but this time, it happened in a big way.

“Don’t even think about it Potter. I’ll turn you over my knee right now,” Charlie said before he could get a word about Charlie staying.

“Go for it. You can’t use your arm or your leg. That I’d like to see, you overbearing Ox.” Harry had become a lot more forthright.

“You’re getting on my last nerve, brat.” Harry responded by leveling him with his best Snape stare (something that had come in handy with many a dragon tamer), which had Charlie changing his tune a bit. “I don’t like staying in hospital, Hare. I want to be cuddled up to you.”

“I’ll stay here with you the night.”

“And you won’t hex me?”

“No hexing.”

“One night, and that’s the best you lot get. The nerve,” he said like he was somehow above hospital stays. He crossed his arms and did his Charlie-pout. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To do my rounds.”

“No you’re not. I need you here.”

“I’ll be back in two hours, Char.”

“Two? I’ll give you one.”

“Charlie, I can’t just abandon my shift like that.” It wasn’t the first time Charlie had requested him like this, but the other times, he hadn’t needed to work.

“Yes you can. Bring Healer Margot back. I’ll set her straight.”

“Merlin, Charlie. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Harry walked out, leaving an irate Dragon Tamer in his wake – they did not like it when you didn’t do what they demanded – and bumped into Healer Margot on his rounds. “How did it go?”

“I convinced him to stay the night, by offering to stay with him, but Merlin, he wanted me to take off work to sit with him.”

Harry thought she would do as she always did when they lamented about dragon tamers; laugh, make a witty comment, and shake her head, but she did none of those things. Instead her face twisted up in concern. “I think you’d better take off, and go sit with him.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “It’s not officially in the literature, as of yet, but we see it happen so much here, we know it’s true. Dragon tamers naturally need to be near their mates when they heal, and we think after large bouts of their magic.”

“But, Charlie’s healed plenty away from me before. How does that work?”

“Oh yes, he can, _they_ can. It’s not about can’t, which is why it’s been hard to prove, but we’ve noticed there are times a dragon tamer will get increasingly, oh Merlin don’t let any of them hear me say this, _needy._ If they ask for you, so insistently—”

“—demand you mean?”

“Yes, demand. If they demand after you, it’s their dragon heart calling out to you, feeling an increased level of stress for reasons that are not clear.”

“Charlie’s been hurt a lot worse than today, and he hasn’t been quite like this.” Though as Harry said it, he realized that wasn’t exactly true. Charlie was like this often, it just came up in instances that weren’t quite, so obvious.

“That is part of the rhyme and reason we haven’t seemed to figure out, and we think it may be a thing that happens over time. The more dragons they tame, the more like them they become. Like I said, still something we’re studying, but we do know it’s best their mate just obeys, and attends them. That he hasn’t begun a ruckus yet is a wonder.”

As if on cue, a nurse came down the hall looking stressed. “Um, Healer Apprentice Potter? Sorry to interrupt, but Tamer Weasley said, and I quote, ‘if you don’t go get my mate now, I will find a way to get up from this bed and retrieve him myself.’”

Charlie probably would find a way. Harry looked to Healer Margot. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll get someone else to finish your rounds, you were about done for the day anyway. Go on before we have a situation.”

“Merlin,” Harry muttered. But when he got to the room, and saw the state of Charlie, he felt like a terrible person. There were tears streaming down his face, he was tangled up in the sheets, and he looked like he was thinking about setting the whole place on fire. Harry moved to start fixing him up. “I’m sorry, love.”

“You left me. You walked right out that door, Potter. I watched you! You’re in so much trouble,” he said still crying. Watching Charlie cry never got less weird, and it never stopped breaking Harry to bits.

“Yes, I know. You can have fun spanking me later. I’m done, no more work for me today other than you. Let’s get you settled.”

Harry fixed Charlie up, and checked his dressings to make sure he hadn’t ripped any of Healer Margot’s neat stitches. “You said I was an overbearing ox.”

Harry laughed. “You _are_ an overbearing ox, that’s half the reason I love you.” Harry pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the dragon tamer’s only good arm, which was all he needed, and pulled onto the bed. Charlie sighed. “Don’t you ever walk out on me like that again. My heart ripped out, Harry.”

Charlie was holding onto him _almost_ too tightly. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t understand, I get it – at least some – now.”

Thankfully, Charlie fell asleep, but Harry didn’t chance moving. When Charlie woke up, he wasn’t nearly as riled as he had been, but he remembered. “Harry that was the worst feeling. I’ve heard other dragon tamers talk about it, but that was the first time I’d experienced it quite like that. I mean, truly I’ve felt it at other odd times, but not like that.”

“I wonder what brought it on?” Harry wondered.

“I have no fucking clue, _Draga_.”

Whatever it was, they weren’t going to figure it out that day, and while it would happen again from time to time, it wasn’t quite so bad for Charlie, if Harry just stayed like he was told to, and Harry being with him, did make Charlie feel better.


	13. A Dragon Tamer Hospital Apprenticeship (2) A Visit Home; Christmas in Romania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 17, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> Another long chapter. Can you believe we'd still be on Chapter 8 if I hadn't cut it up? Ha! *face palm*
> 
> There is a scene in this chapter I am being brave about. Thing is, with TPE (total power exchange) it's not an even thing, which IMO, a lot of stories about this sort of thing don't really capture well. It's seems as if it's forever the Top realizing how to be "fair". But that isn't TPE at least not to me. TPE is by its nature has *some* seemingly "unfair" things in it. The trouble is many translate this into the people are not equal. You can be equal in human rights, but unequal in _roles_ and rules.
> 
> I really want to capture that in this story to create _that feeling._ Specifically for me and ones like me. There are about a billion ways to structure your own TPE relationship to create what you need. What I write here is what does it for ol’ Mock 🥰 Mock really goes for it in this story so I can drown in the feeling 😍
> 
> So, you'll either resonate with this chapter, or you won't. Either way, I think there will be something for you to enjoy, as something super exciting happens in this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Mocky

Charlie took Harry to see the dragons on Harry’s days off, and Harry got to marvel as he watched Charlie dance with Chyghess. Harry met Veldra, who didn’t speak any amount of human, and Charlie had to translate for him, which was a beautiful thing to watch all on its own. Charlie conversed well with dragons.

Dragons were just his element, and when he was there, he fit. It’s where Charlie made the most sense.

November took Charlie away from Harry. He had to go on a hunt. A short one, but he would be gone two weeks. “Why don’t you get your father to come stay?” Charlie suggested. Except it wasn’t really a suggestion. 

“For you, or for me?” Harry asked, his arms crossed.

“Don’t get cheeky. And of course, for me. I won’t be able to get my mind off you being alone here while I’m gone.”

“Not that I don’t want my father here, but shouldn’t I get used to it? I imagine I’ll be alone a lot in future, Char.”

Charlie went quiet.

“ _Charlie._ ”

“I plan on taking you with me, in future. I’d take you now, but well, Severus said no.”

Something about all that was really fucking funny to Harry. Also, none of it made any sense, well except the part about his father saying no. “You asked my father if you could take me dragon hunting? How did that go?” Harry would have paid good money to see that.

“I nearly lost my head. He said, and I quote, ‘when Harry comes of age, I can’t stop you, but until that time, there’s no way you’re taking my only child on a dragon hunt Charles Weasley.’”

Harry laughed. “So let me get this straight, you’re worried about me being alone in our safe little house by the forest for a couple weeks, and you’d rather take me on a dangerous dragon hunt instead?”

“I know how crazy it sounds, but somehow the thought of having you with me feels a load better than thinking about you here by yourself.”

Harry also knew feelings didn’t always have to make sense. “Do you think it’s to do with…?”

Harry was referring to what sometimes happened when Charlie was injured, or used extremely large amounts of his dragon magic at one time. They weren’t sure what to call it. “Maybe a bit, there’s a little bit of that feeling, but it’s mostly just irrationality.”

“I still think we should both get used to it. Having someone with me isn’t always going to be possible.”

“Your father is coming to stay for at least a week, _Draga._ That’s the best you’ll get form me.”

“Fair, and I’ll go see Draco at the weekend, that is if we have enough for a two-way portkey?”

“There’s enough. Give Draco a love-tap for me.”

Harry couldn’t take Father to see the dragons without Charlie, but he was able to show him around the hospital, and he was excited to show him the house. In the end, he was glad Charlie had insisted Severus come stay. He had gone home some Sundays for Sunday discipline, but others his father and him had worked out some long distance discipline, so they could still satisfy the tradition, and Harry felt taken care of by his father. “Papa!”

“Em.”

They embraced each other, and Harry started talking a million miles a minute, attempting to tell him virtually everything he hadn’t been able to fit into a letter, over tea. Of course dragon tamers were more than happy for Harry’s father to sit in while Harry mended them in various ways, proud to show off how strong they could be through even the most terrible of injuries. And yes they were strong, but generally, dragon tamers were babies about their medical care. They were well-behaved in front of his father though.

He had an excellent visit with his father who he tried once again to get information out of about his secret paramour. “I’ve already told you, I do not have a paramour. You’re going to get a spanking in a minute.”

Harry decided to leave it at that, _for now._

Harry went home to Draco for the weekend. “Come with me _right_ now, Potter. How dare you invite your father and not me to Romania.”

“You have school, or have you forgotten?” The look Draco gave him about that said he was up to something. “ _Draco._ ”

“Look, I might be _behind_ in a couple of classes. Nothing I can’t make up by Christmas exams, but, _but_ Harry look.” Draco took a business card out of his robes. “I’ve started Malfoy’s Magical Photography.”

Harry looked over the gorgeous business logo. Two M’s in two kinds of silver that looked backward somehow, and glinted, switching places. “El designed it for me. He’s brilliant at stuff like that. We’re in business together actually. He’s the marketing manager.”

“Together? Why’s it called _Malfoy_ Photography then?”

“Aside from the fact that I _will_ make him a Malfoy someday, somehow, it was El’s idea. He said my name’s a brand in and of itself, and it’s easier to sell than his.”

“What does Noah think of his, Malfoy?” Because Draco was always Malfoy when he was running a scheme.

“Noah doesn’t, know,” Draco said and winced.

“Draco!”

“Shhhhhh, keep it down, Potter. I’m _going_ to tell him. To tell you the truth, I’m feeling this weird sort of feeling inside my gut keeping it from him.”

“That feeling is called guilt, Malfoy. _Guilt._ Ever heard of it?”

“Look, I just want to get things going, and then we’ll tell him, when we can show him we’re fine to run the business and go to school.”

“It doesn’t sound like you are though.”

“I’ve got it handled, Potter.”

Harry knew there was no point arguing with Draco when he got like this, so he left it. They had a couple of rounds of great not-sex before Noah got home. Draco and Harry were on the couch with a mountain of terrible snacks and wizard beer.

“Noah!” Harry said excited to see him. Noah had become a Charlie-like comfort to Harry, in his own Noah-like way.

“C’mere, doodlebug.”

Harry ran to Noah, slamming against his solid form. “I missed you.” Noah smelled like cotton candy, and sunshine.

“What you two up to?” Noah asked.

“Just catching up,” Draco said, as Noah let go Harry, and pulled Draco into a kiss. “Missed you, Baby.”

Harry admired Draco. For all his foibles, he’d really come a long way. Yes he still had his Malfoy schemes – he wouldn’t be him without them – but he was endearing with both Noah and Elton. “Missed you too, darlin’.”

Noah joined them for a beer, and enjoyed catching up on Harry’s Romanian adventures. “All right you two, I unfortunately have to do some work, and then I’m turning in. I hate to be the beer police, Harry but—”

“—I know. I’ve had my two. I won’t have anymore.”

Charlie was a real stickler about that rule. Harry didn’t mind it so much, he wasn’t a big drinker, except for when he wanted to go off a bit, and he was sort of in the mood that night. Even though his father was visiting, it had still been a long week at the dragon tamer’s hospital. He loved them all, but they were a lot of work. It was the most challenging apprenticeship yet, and while he lived for it, blowing off some steam never hurt. He had been toying with the idea of a third. One over wasn’t terrible, was it?

Noah kissed them both. “I’ll give you two some privacy. See you both in the morning. I’ll be more lively then.”

“I know that look,” Draco said when Noah was gone. Draco opened another beer, and handed it to him. “Have one more. No one will know. I’ll say I drank it.”

Ugh, but _Harry_ would know. Technically Draco too, but Draco really wouldn’t tell anyone. Right, he would just have the one more. Harry hadn’t had three wizards beer since the night of Draco’s graduation party, and actually, he’d had a lot more than that. Hence, Harry forgot what wizard’s beer did to him, since yeah okay fine, Charlie was right. It didn’t affect him well. Alcohol didn’t in general, and the reason Charlie was so strict about it was because of this.

Charlie, the master at reading body language knew this right from the jump, and it freaked the hell out of Charlie to think about Harry with alcohol.

“The problem isn’t so much the third one itself, it’s that the third will soften you up to a fourth and fifth, which really affect you. You should have seen you that night, Hare,” Charlie said.

Charlie claims his motor function was really bad, but Harry had partied his face off at Draco’s graduation party, and nothing too terrible had happened. Like, _okay_ maybe he had almost fallen into the pool, but someone (Ron?) had pulled him back. When he tripped going down the stairs, Draco was there to catch him, he didn’t have a scratch on him, not one. And when he was nearly swallowed by Lucius’s wizard-eating plant, that was, because a rock was in the way … or something. Seriously, who keeps a wizard-eating plant anyway? Not his fault at all. Nothing to do with poor motor skills anyway. Never mind he’s never come close to falling into it since, that’s totally, one hundred percent irrelevant.

“You know what? Pass it here. I’m older now, an adult even. I can have a third beer without issue.” Brats did things like this now and then. Just because the, ‘I’m an adult, and I do what I want’ speech had never worked before, that didn’t mean it couldn’t work at a future point in time. First time for everything, after all! He’d explain it all to Charlie, Charlie would have no choice, but to agree.

Three beer did turn into four, and to five, and soon, Draco and Harry came up with the idea they should paint the town red. They apparated – drunk – to Hogsmeade, and pulled Ron away from his job at the print shop. “Whoa, you two are right pickled. My brother’s gonna kill you, Hare, and where’s Noah?”

“Sleeping,” Draco said. “Come drink with us.”

Ron shrugged. “All right.”

They did _not_ go to the Hopping Pot, Harry wasn’t that stupid. But they did procure _more_ wizard beer with Draco’s fake ID, and drink it as they walked along the streets, singing. It was a wonder they didn’t get arrested, or lose a limb apparating drunk back to the flat with how drunk they were when they decided to head back home. If Harry had gone to bed then, they might have got away with their night of fancy, but Harry had to offer to get everyone glasses of water.

Later, Draco said all he heard was a loud crash, Harry wouldn’t remember exactly how it had happened, but the result was him falling, glasses breaking, and Harry slicing his hand open. “Shite! Fuck.” Even in his state, Harry could tell it was bad.

Draco and Ron raced into the kitchen. “Har—oh fucking hell,” Draco said.

Noah was next to arrive on scene and thank Merlin he did. “What are you—good lord, Harry.”

“I can… I can fix it. Hand me my wand. Stitch dragon tamers up all day, I do. Much worse than this.” But also very sober.

Noah was by his side. “We have to get you to the hospital.”

“Nah, I’m a healer. I can heal this.”

“Not in your state—you’re drunk. Jeez Hare. You two, don’t move,” he said to Ron and Draco. “I’ll be right back.”

Noah apparated Harry to the St. Mungo’s emergency where they saw him right away. They gave him a sobriety potion, which unfortunately made you puke, but they were able to tend to his hand quickly. Four hours later, at the wee hours of the morning, Noah and Harry returned to the flat, his hand bandaged up, and sober. Ron and Draco had fallen asleep on top of each other on the couch.

“Go to bed, Harry. I’ll deal with you lot in the morning.”

Noah woke Ron, and told him he could leave now that he was sober enough to apparate – Noah didn’t know yet that they had been apparating drunk – and carried Draco up to bed.

The next morning, Harry was not looking forward to having to face Noah. What the hell had he been thinking? Oh fuck. _Fuck._ Stupid ‘I’m an adult and I do what I want’ speech. Yes he was an adult, but no he did not do whatever he wanted. He did what Charlie said, and not only were there good reasons for the things Charlie said, but it did something special to his insides to have this kind of thing with Charlie. Moreover, he needed it. He totally needed the structure.

And now Charlie, _and_ Noah were going to kill him. Rightfully so.

Draco came into Harry’s room with a look on his face Harry didn’t often see. Worry. “Hare? Uh, we’d better get downstairs. Noah isn’t pleased.”

Harry’s head hurt, his hand throbbed, and his stomach felt like it had been punched sixty-two times. “Yeah,” Harry said pulling himself up from bed, wishing he could spend the day in it.

Two potions sat at the kitchen table (hangover potion), as well as a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and coffee. It was the nicest wringing out Harry’d ever attended. Neither Charlie, or his father would have been so indulgent. “How’s the hand, sweetheart?” Noah asked.

“It hurts, but I’ve got some pain reliever potion in the cupboard. I’ll take that, um in a bit.”

Draco was still quiet, eyeing Noah now and then.

“Eat,” Noah said to the pair of them, scaring them both half to death. “I’ll get the pain reliever potion for you. And drink the hangover potion.”

Draco and Harry did. Harry’s hangover evaporated into thin air and he thanked whatever deity had made him a wizard that wizards had such things. Yes Noah’d probably only given them potions, so he could light their arses on fire, but Harry’d take a spanking over a hangover any day. Harry was never drinking again.

“I’m tempted just to send you home with a note pinned to you for Charlie to deal with, Harry, but this happened on my watch, and I feel responsible. I trusted you two,” Noah said.

Oh Merlin he was good at this, especially when he said things accompanied by his hurt puppy look. No wonder Draco looked as he did. He felt like a heel, and Harry did now too. “I’m sorry, Noah. We were total arses. I really meant what I said at the time, but then I wanted to go off.”

“I instigated,” Draco admitted.

“You two are both getting this,” Noah said, removing his belt, his gorgeous biceps flexing, looking ready to pop out of the skin as he did.

 _Merlin._ It’s not that Harry wanted the spanking, he didn’t, but watching the tall cowboy remove his belt like that was, _wow._ Harry had been spanked by Noah before at this point, but not for something so serious, and not with his belt.

Maybe Charlie was going to have to start wearing belts, so Harry could watch him take it off like that.

 _Focus, Hare. You’re about to have your arse stripped._ Right.

“You’re going to stand here,” Noah said to Harry, motioning to a spot near the chair he pulled out next. “Hands on your head, while I deal with Draco.”

Harry obeyed. He stood there, hands on his head, as he watched the proceedings with Draco. As much as Harry truly didn’t want to be in trouble, there was something nice about getting in trouble with your brat comrade. It happened in their home often, and they got to compare notes, and giggle about this look, or that look they’d got from whatever top was put out with them.

One time, they’d destroyed the couch playing a game the three (Harry, Elton, and Draco) had invented involving butter, food coloring, and four litres of lemonade. They were about to head to the shop for a replacement couch – “I saw a better one at Maynard’s we’ll pick up,” Draco said. – when Noah arrived home early.

Noah could barely form words about the disaster he saw before him, taking off his cowboy hat, spinning it in his hands, trying to make sense of it. The trio was spanked soundly, _over_ said couch, and then made to stand facing the wall with their pants down, before they were then set to work with toothbrushes, to scrub the couch clean with cleaning spells Noah’s mama had taught him that got out, as he said, “darn near, everythin’.”

The whole thing wasn’t fun, especially not the look they got from the tall, cowboy. Yet, there was lots of giggling after about it, and the three compared arses, and spankings. “What else does he do, Draco?” Harry said. “He’s got a hand of steel.”

“I don’t know,” Draco said, thinking about it. “I swear to Merlin he stays up all night weightlifting, or something. Still haven’t figured it out.”

They remembered that instance fondly, even though they were _soundly_ spanked, and that part had been no joke.

Harry watched as Noah pulled down Draco’s trousers and pants. “I’m sorry, Baby,” Draco said. “We shouldn’t, have done.”

“No yah, shouldn’t have. I know you were excited to have Harry here, but you both know how Charlie feels about it. And something else, we received this, this morning.”

An owl from the ministry had arrived, they were charged a hefty fine for apparating drunk. “I’m assuming it came here, because it was the last place you three drunken clowns ended up.”

Draco simply placed himself over Noah’s lap after that. “Yep, we were idiots last night.”

Of that, there was no doubt. Noah spanked Draco hard. It was odd to see Noah like this, yet it was totally right at the same time. He was just such a sunny character, watching him smack Draco so thoroughly almost seemed impossible. Harry knew how stern the cowboy was though. He was more lenient in some of the areas Charlie was strict, but where he had a rule, if you crossed it, you paid, and he was good at meting out discipline. Noah was actually a firm disciplinarian. Draco had totally thrived with him.

Draco kicked, and complained, and all around was Draco about his spanking, even though he had gone into it willingly. Spanking wasn’t really a militant thing for brats, it was a way you spoke to them, to get through to them, and like with other forms of talking, it could be animated. “Now, hold still, darlin’,” Noah said.

“I will no-ow! Watch it with that hand-ow! Merli-oooh! Ah! Ouch!” Draco was careful with his language which was entertaining in and of itself; the cowboy did not care for all the cursing the boys did. Very hypocritically, it was all right when Charlie swore – that man had a mouth dirtier than the floor at Hogsmeade pub – but Charlie _was_ allowed. Draco, Harry and Elton were not. Like many things about their Flat Family, that was hard to explain, let alone understand if it wasn’t you. It kinda just had to _be_ you inside to get it. There didn’t seem to be a rhyme or reason to it, but it made sense to Noah, Charlie and the boys.

Thing is, the rules weren’t necessarily about ‘fair’ in the standard sense of the meaning. To have the power exchange between them all, the one they all loved the feeling of, a lot of these kind of seemingly ‘unfair’ idiosyncrasies existed. They had to. If things _always_ went both ways, the _power_ balance felt too even to have a true power exchange, and _that_ feeling, that one everyone looked for – because Top or brat you looked for the very same one – was muted. Having things that brats couldn’t do, but Tops could went a long way to making that imbalance perfect.

It didn’t make anyone less of a person. In that, everyone was equal.

But _rules_ were different for Tops and for brats, and that was just the way it was, part of how the feeling was created.

Rules varied top to top, which was fun too. Charlie didn’t care if you cursed your mother, but he had rules about spending money and woe-be-tide you if you broke them.

Currently Harry’s challenge was the cursing rule. Harry had been working in a dragon tamer’s hospital the past couple months, and his language had gotten increasingly dirty. He kept up with Charlie these days. When he was over Noah’s knee, and the smacking got intense, a lot of colorful profanities came out of his mouth. He was aptly scolded by Noah. “Unless you want to continue this spanking with a bar of soap in your mouth, I suggest you clean it up, Mister.”

“Sorry. I’m trying, that _hurts._ ”

“It’s meant to, sweetheart.”

Noah made good work of his backside, as Harry did his best to holler cleanly, if there was such a thing.

Once their arses were good and red, he had both of them bend over the kitchen table. “You’re each getting thirty with this, and then we’ll call the matter settled with me. Harry, it’s up to you if you want to tell Charlie, though I suggest you do.”

Noah had a different thought process on stuff like that than Charlie did. Noah felt if it was between you and him, then it was between you and him. He wouldn’t lie to Charlie if asked, but he didn’t _make_ you either. That had come in handy a few times for small things that even Harry could agree were just everyday brat stuff not worth telling Charlie about even though no he wouldn’t have been pleased – like having to get sent to bed too many times.

But this was different. Charlie would want to know about this, since it was a big rule between them. Worse, Charlie had been right. Harry had always sort of thought maybe he would bring it up one day with Charlie in a civil discussion about upping that drink limit sometime, but once again Charlie had seen something Harry hadn’t. Alcohol did affect him horribly. Truly it did everyone, but for Harry it happened to get to his motor-sensory in a really awful way. Harry had never thought to ask his father if it was genetic, but maybe it was?

Harry noticed he had a lot more than an injured hand and was full of cuts and bruises from bumping into this or that as they travelled through Hogsmeade, which did not help his case either. And ugh, about his hand, he would not be able to use it meaning he would have to take a few days off. That was bound to get out somehow – Charlie spent a lot of time in hospital.

Yes he was actually doing the math on if he could avoid telling Charlie, or not. Harry didn’t even care about the spanking he _would_ get, he couldn’t bear the look. This one was a big deal to Charlie. He was going to have to tell him.

Harry reached out to hold Draco’s hand, as Noah took his belt to their backsides. The leather cut in soundly, and it was too hard to remain still though they both tried. Noah lectured them. “Draco, the next time you want to party, _ask_ and I’ll arrange something, darlin’. I don’t want anyone apparating while drunk, do you understand?”

“Yes, Noah.”

“Harry, you’ve got rules, and I agree with Charlie on those for you. I’ve seen you with two in you, I don’t like it either doodlebug. However, I wouldn’t have minded so much, if you were here where I could keep an eye on you. Next time, ‘cuz lord knows with you two there will be a next time, I’ll talk to Charlie and maybe he’ll let us work something out for y’all to party here if I’m looking after you.”

Harry knew Charlie. He doubted that. It was their rule, and some rules just were. There was good reason behind it for Charlie, but also, it was another one of those things that gave them some of that power imbalance making for their thing. Still, it was nice of Noah to say he’d try. “Thanks, Noah. I won’t do it again though.”

Noah chuckled. “A brat’s last words.”

While they stood facing the wall – because Noah always made you have thinking time after a spanking – Harry’s arse throbbed. Noah was good with that belt of his.

After, Noah enveloped them both. “C’mere you two, knuckleheads. Lordy, but you two are trouble sometimes.”

That was the best part after a spanking. Hugs, cuddles, and your Top forgiving your misdeeds. After that, Noah took them out for the day, and they had a brilliant time reconnecting. Draco and Harry snuggled into either side of Noah in the big bed that night, both brats sleeping soundly.

Harry’s hand healed. He told Healer Margot what happened, who didn’t think too much of it, but then again, it wasn’t a rule between them. What Harry did in his time off, was up to him, accidents happened. But when his dragon tamer came home, it took all of five minutes for Charlie to figure him out. “What did you do, Brat?”

Somehow, that made the telling of it easier. “Draco, Ron and I went off. We apparated drunk, which we owe the ministry some money for that by the way,” the dragon tamer crossed his arms at him, and frowned down, “I…” Harry took a breath. “You were right. My motor skills were terrible. Not only did I end up cut and bruised to hell, I sliced my fucking hand open and Noah had to rush me to the emergency.”

Charlie’s eyes softened in an exasperated way. “Baby dragon.”

“I know, Char. I missed three days of work. It healed but, my hand is still kind of shite. I have to do exercises for it to get it back up to snuff. It fucking aches after doing so many stitches all day.”

“Come here, you naughty boy,” Charlie said opening his arms for Harry.

Harry went to him, gratefully, crying his eyes out. “I’m sorry, Charlie. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Charlie nodded into his head. “I see that. I can’t say I’m pleased, and Hare, even just your share of the fine is a pretty big chunk of money. Basically, our entire food allowance for the month.”

“I’ll pay it with mine. I’ve saved enough to cover it.”

“I think that’s best,” Charlie said. “You’ll think about it next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.”

“A brat’s last words,” Charlie said, echoing Noah. Tops knew. “But I sure hope not. I have no doubt Noah spanked you good, but you’ve got a date with my dragon paddle, _Draga_.”

Harry knew he would, and he didn’t even complain about that spanking, as much as it hurt. He was relieved to get it. Charlie spent every night for a month massaging his hand for him after work, until it didn’t ache anymore.

Charlie did get a note from Noah, who did attempt to see if Charlie would be on for his idea of being a chaperone for a future ‘brat party’. “I’m sorry Harry, but it’s a firm no from me. I like our rule, and we’ll stick to it.”

Harry didn’t even care to argue. He learned that there were good reasons for his dragon tamers rules for him, and even when leaned into other more convoluted waters of their power exchange style relationship, Charlie seemed to know how to keep that feeling alive for both of them, which Harry also relied on Charlie for. It was Charlie’s role to make the rules and Harry’s role to follow them, whatever Charlie decide they may be.

After that experience, Harry never again contested the _having_ of the rule, but as Charlie and Noah both predicted, there would be other instances of the breaking if it, and both Tops were there to remind him that he did have the rule, and that he would follow it, and Harry felt right in the world.

~**~

When it came to Charlie’s birthday in the beginning of December, they had their usual argument about buying him something, which Harry finally won _this time_ since he promised Charlie it was something he would make, but that he needed some gold coins for materials, and added that it could be counted as his Christmas present too. Charlie finally allowed it, and told him an amount that would be okay coming from their joint vault, without fear of overspending.

Charlie’s skill with woodworking inspired Harry to take up a hobby. He had one of the other dragon tamer’s spouses teach him how to quilt. Harry had this vision of a dragon swirling over top of everything, staring down at a fierce dragon tamer. The border was in brilliant reds, and golds, and the dragon was like Chyghess, smooth and copper.

Harry made Charlie a special dinner, and cake (both Charlie approved this time – they had a little extra for that month with Harry tending to more of his wounds) and Harry was beyond excited to present Charlie with the finished work. He had to spend a lot of time at other dragon tamer family homes to get it done, so Charlie wouldn’t see it. It had given Harry the opportunity to get to know and make friends with many from the dragon taming community, and continue to learn Romanian. Between that and the hospital, he’d gotten decent at it. Of course he’d become fluent in the swear words first. The dragon tamers, Charlie included, swore a lot in Romanian when they came into the hospital, demanding he work on them fast enough to get them back to the field.

“All right, now to see what you’ve been up to that’s kept you away from me so many nights,” Charlie said, his long hair loose and shining. That was the only thing he was a bit put out about, Harry away from him so much. More and more, it was hard for Charlie to be away from Harry for too long. Overall, Charlie had enjoyed watching Harry make new friends, but the pair didn’t always have a ton of time for each other between Charlie’s very busy job, and Harry’s apprenticeship. He was missing Harry, and of course the dragon tamer had been making it know the way a dragon tamer did, by getting growly. Enough Harry had to remind him that he was almost done a few times.

When he opened it, his eyes went wide, and tears of happiness streamed down his face, it all seemed worth it. “You made this?”

“Yup,” Harry said.

“It’s so beautiful, Harry. I barely know what to say. Thank you, _draga inima._ I can tell you put your magic into this, it feels like you.”

Harry nodded. “Darwinian showed me how.”

“I’m not sure we should show this to Chyghess though, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

The quilt was immediately added to their bed, and they slept under it every night after.

“Here, Draga,” Charlie said to him the next day handing him a pouch of coins, which Harry knew had come from Charlie’s allowance. Harry didn’t mention it though. He had learned the dragon tamer was very good at this budget thing, so if he had the coins to give, so freely, Harry knew he wouldn’t be going without. “I want pillows for my Christmas present.”

“Oh, now you want Christmas presents?” Harry said, but Harry was delighted. Finally he had something he could give Charlie that was Charlie approved. Really, he should have figured out long ago that Charlie appreciated handmade things, since Charlie had given him so many by now, and there were many clues in Molly about Charlie, since they had some glaring similarities. He was her favorite after all.

Harry got to work making some pillows for the bed and bay window, which Charlie enjoyed watching him do at night when he got home from working with dragons all day.

That Christmas, Charlie couldn’t be away from the sanctuary, so they invited Severus to come stay with them. When Draco heard, he demanded that he come too via an ‘emergency floo call’. Harry and Charlie didn’t do them, with the exception of emergencies, because they were bloody expensive internationally. But Draco had called them, without asking, and he didn’t _exactly_ have to abide Charlie’s money rules – that was mostly between Harry and Charlie – other than in particular instances, like if it was Charlie’s birthday, or Charlie was staying at the flat. Then Draco had to watch his spending, or he heard about it from Charlie. Charlie was forever attempting to instill a sense of money into Draco, which still escaped Draco because he did have more of it than he could spend in a lifetime – even with his bad habits – and he worked on trying to get Charlie to spend more of his money.

“There isn’t enough room for you, my father _and_ Noah, love,” Harry told him.

“Who said anything about Noah?”

“Are you mad at, Noah?”

“Yes, if you must know. He thinks I stay out too late with Ron.” Harry loved that Ron and Draco had become closer while he was away. “What he doesn’t realize is school is a breeze for me. Staying out doesn’t affect my abilities at all.” That was code. Only Harry knew about Draco and Elton’s secret photography business. If he was out late, it was for a job. Draco was likely having trouble circumventing whatever new restriction Noah had put on him for staying out late. Draco would not like having his business on hold until he figured out a way around it, which he would.

“You’ll have forgiven him by then.” In other words, you’ll have figured it out by then.

“You’re probably right, but can’t we rent someplace? Or is Charlie going to impose his ridiculous rule on us too?”

“Charlie can hear you,” Charlie said leaning into the sitting room, where Harry was speaking into the fireplace. “You and Noah can fit in the bed with us, if Noah and Severus are okay with that.”

“I’ll ask Noah,” Draco said in a way that Harry read meant he was going to make sure Noah said yes. “We know Uncle Severus will be fine with that.”

“You’d better still ask him, Draco,” Charlie said. “I’ll check.”

“Yes, Dad!” Draco said, and Harry could see the smirk.

“You’re asking for it, Draco. He can’t spank you now, but he has a long memory,” Harry said, knowing from experience.

Noah and Severus were okay with the sleeping arrangements, and Harry got excited about hosting. He was on break for Christmas, even though he still couldn’t help checking in at the ER, which was where Harry liked working most. Since he’d been apprenticing with Healer Margot, at the Dragon Sanctuary’s hospital, he’d seen more action there, and learned the most since beginning his studies.

Harry wouldn’t get the title of Healer Prince, until he graduated, but they did call him Healer Apprentice Prince. Because he was an apprentice, and not a paid member of staff, he could look after those who couldn’t afford all the care they needed. Harry had always possessed a philanthropist complex for saving people. Healing people was no less saving people than when he fought in the war. Looking back, he still couldn’t believe he had been a child convinced to fight an adult’s war, nor did he regret it. He was thankful Father had pulled him out of it, though. 

Yet, the inclination was still there in this way, and he felt drawn to give his time. He was looked after, he had all the money he _needed,_ creating the perfect opportunity for him to fulfill this need inside him. Not everyone could donate their time, but Harry _could_ , so he did it, and it filled his heart.

It was a tough situation. The guild only had so much money to go around. Every dragon tamer got care, but sometimes they had to go without things like dragon burn potion, like that time Charlie almost did. The dragon tamer would get better, but the pain was terrible and the resulting scars worse. The scars weren’t as big an issue to dragon tamers as was the pain – dragon tamers typically liked their scars.

Dragon tamers were in categories, which were sorted depending on level of risk, how often they were at risk, and years of experience. A lower level dragon tamer didn’t have as much care paid for by the guild, which increased how much came out of pocket. All dragon tamers did make a decent wage, but they were in hospital _a lot._

While Harry apprenticed there, he took on, as many lower levels as he could in his off hours – without taxing himself to his end – he still couldn’t give them certain potions, but he could sew more stiches, and make more recommendations, and check to see if a wound was healing properly without infection at far lower cost, since the tamer would only have to pay for material, and not his time. Tons he could do; so he did. Harry didn’t see why there couldn’t be a separate, smaller out-patient hospital, just for this purpose. It would save everyone money overall. All of the apprentices could volunteer, and still get hours. Healers could volunteer too, to get their teaching credits required by the Healer’s Guild, every year. He complained about it to Charlie often.

“I agree with you, Draga. But where would the money come from for such a venture?”

Harry didn’t have an answer to that one. It would take a massive amount of money to get it started, but Harry did have some ideas about how to keep it going once it was built. Now just to figure out where to get the capital.

His father, Draco, and Noah would be arriving later that day, which left Harry more than enough time to head over to the out-patient, and sew up a few young dragon tamers. He was patching up the young tamer, Tamer Edward, when Margot came to get him. “Harry, I know it’s your hols, but since you’re here, I think you should come work on this one when you finish up with Edward. It’s a Master Tamer, wounded by an Antipodean Opaleye, and good experience for you. Their fire is different from other dragons, and you have to take special care with a couple things. You up for it?”

Was he? “Definitely, Healer Margot.” Harry loved being a healer. _Loved_ it, like Charlie loved his dragons, and Harry suspected, particularly loved dragon tamer medicine. It was fascinating. With all the different kinds of wounds, and fire, not to mention the use of various potions. Harry could see why Father had to take a minor in healing being a Potions Master. Truthfully, he was getting a minor in potions in a way. He wouldn’t have to make them – though he could make quite a few now thanks to Father making him on rainy afternoons at home – but he had to know how to use them, when, how to use them together, when not to use particular ones, and also important, when you shouldn’t mix the use of two together.

Sometimes it was hard for Harry not to wince and cry out at some of the ghastly injuries that crossed his path, especially since he always pictured Charlie there, who did come into the hospital often. Recently, he’d had to sew Charlie’s index finger back on, and thank fuck his package with the guild paid for the appendage building potion.

“Pleased to meet you Master Brasset,” Harry said. “I’m Healer Apprentice Prince.”

Jonathan Brasset was a legend. Charlie talked about him all the time. He was a lot older than Charlie, and Charlie looked up to him. He was one of Charlie’s longest mentors. “I know who you are. You’re Tamer Weasley’s. I’ve been wanting to speak with you. Patch me up then, and we’ll go for a walk.”

Bloody dragon tamers. Bossy, and treating you like you were a dragon. Harry had one of his own though, and as much as Charlie knew how to deal with Harry, Harry knew how to deal with Charlie, and ones like him. “Master Brasset, I’m afraid this wound is quite serious. Healer Margot and I will patch you up, but you’re in here for at least three days.”

“Three days! That’s preposterous. I’ll stay one, and that’s the best deal you’re going to get.”

Harry knew not to argue with him. One did not argue with dragon tamers. They did as they pleased. Harry would stress to him the importance of staying, and if Master Brasset left, it would be on his own head.

It took them hours. He was almost taken to surgery, but somehow, they managed with stitches and potions. When they were done, Harry was tuckered, but Master Brasset still wanted to talk to him. “Sit there, some know-it-all healers want me here overnight. My husband is going to have my head you know?”

Harry laughed. He did know. He felt the same way about Charlie when he came home late from the hospital, or work, and couldn’t send word. Sometimes it just wasn’t possible though. Harry would worry, be grateful when Charlie came in the door, scold him for a good ten minutes regardless, until Charlie shut him up by kissing him, and taking him to bed. It was just how it went. A cycle that played over and over – Harry wouldn’t change a thing.

Master Brasset was a good-looking man. He had dark hair that was peppered with grey that waved across his brow. His eyes were dark, and the skin on his face still managed to be smooth even though it was a bit weathered from the sun, spending long days dragon taming. He was large like Charlie, over six foot, and muscles popping out everywhere. _Yet another Master Tamer you have a crush on, Hare._ Yeah, yeah, he had a type. Sue him.

“I can’t stay too long, Charlie and family are expecting me.”

“I won’t keep you long. I wanted to ask you something, are you in support of your Charlie becoming one of me?”

“Of course, I am, sir. I want Charlie to do what he loves.”

“He can do what he loves, without being a Master Tamer. What I do is a lot more than regular dragon taming. I can see you’ve got the stomach for it at least.”

“I don’t understand, sir. What does it have to do with me?”

“As a dragon tamer’s mate, you’re not likely to fight, or tame dragons per se, but it will feel as though you are.” He didn’t elaborate on the, but left it hanging. “The reason I wanted to make sure was, a spot is opening, and I would like to nominate Tamer Weasley for the position.”

Harry’s face cracked into the hugest smile. He’d done it without thinking. Fuck. Charlie was going to be so damn happy.

“Never mind, got my answer right there.” It was nice not always needing words with dragon tamers, who were so skilled at reading body language. “Go on home and tell him then. I expect you’ll be here tomorrow to check on me, since you’re making me stay here?”

“I will come.” Harry saw the time. “But sir, I’ve really got to run.” Harry left hearing Master Brasset shouting after Healer Margot, for someone to get his husband to hospital, _immediately,_ or heads were going to roll. _Merlin. Dragon tamers._

Concerned about the time, Harry ran straight home, forgetting he was a wizard who could apparate. He was used to running and walking places, in effort to keep in shape, so he just did, even though he probably should have apparated this once. He was just so fucking excited! Huffing and puffing he entered the house. His father was there, and Draco and Noah; they were staring at him with a bit of horror. “Potter, come along this way a moment, will you?” Charlie said, the only person who wasn’t horrified with his entrance.

Charlie guided him to their ensuite bath and placed him in front of the mirror. “Forget something?”

“Oh shite!” In all the commotion – the being late and the news from Master Brasset – he’d forgot to throw his coat in the hospital’s laundry bin, and there was blood and gore everywhere from working on dragon tamers all day, most especially Master Brasset.

“Wanna tell me why you decided to terrify our guests like that, _Draga_?” As he asked, Charlie stripped Harry from his healer’s coat.

“Charlie,” Harry said smiling, barely able to keep it in. “Master Brasset, that’s Master Brasset’s gore, er, blood!”

“That is fucking cool, Hare, but an autograph would have sufficed.”

“Noooo! Charlie, I worked on Master Brasset today, and there’s a spot, an opening. Master Brasset is going to personally nominate you for the Master Tamer position.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide, and he dropped the blood-soaked coat on the floor. For several moments, Harry thought his dragon tamer had turned statue. It wasn’t every day you got nominated for a position you’d worked for your whole life, let alone by one of your heroes and mentors. “Me? He’s going to nominate me?”

“Uh-huh,” Harry said, so fucking proud of Charlie.

Charlie, who was always so cool and collected, turned into a little boy who was just told he’d get to fly a rocket ship. “Me! He’s nominating me!”

“Yes!”

The pair hugged and jumped up and down squealing, yipping and woo-hoo-ing.

“Will someone come out here and tell us, what the bleeding hell is going on?” Draco said.

“Dray, mind yourself, darlin’.” That was Noah. Noah was not fond of Draco swearing. No he didn’t care that it was what Brits like Draco did.

“Well, Potter comes home looking like he massacred a cow, and then they’re squealing like banshees, I want answers.” Charlie and Harry came out of the room smiling like loons. “Well now you’re both disgusting. They let you out of the hospital like that? That doesn’t seem sanitary, or like it should be allowed.”

No. But the dragon hospital – as Harry called it – was a different sort of hospital. “Tell them, Charlie.”

“I’m being nominated by a dragon taming legend, as one of the next candidates for Master Tamer,” Charlie said, uncharacteristically shy.

“Well then, this calls for a celebration,” Severus said. “But you two need a shower. _Now._ ”

Harry and Charlie laughed at each other as they made their way back to the shower. When they came out, Draco and Harry’s father had managed to come up with champagne, and Noah was starting dinner. “I know, we’re only guests once,” Noah said. “But that can be tomorrow. Tonight, we serve you two. This is big.”

Christmas that year was great. Harry made quilts pillows for everyone. Potions themed for his father. A dragon for Draco, since that’s what his name meant, but the dragon was smirking like the brat Draco was, and an American-British themed pillow for Noah.

Charlie took them all to meet Norberta, Chyghess, and Celdrig. Harry had been right, Chyghess and Draco were instant best friends. “Good, I’m glad someone exists with the proper skill, intelligence, and power to give Weasley a difficult time,” Draco said to Chyghess.

“I like this one. Why has no one ever introduced us before? Finally a human with proper appreciation for me. Come with me little human. I will tell you something of this _dragon tamer_ ,” Chyghess said with disgust. “He’s no more intelligent than a bag of rocks.”

“Mind yourself, Chyghess,” Charlie warned, but he was entertained by the prospect of Draco and Chyghess getting on so well.

Visiting Celdrig was a different experience than with Chyghess. Now that he was tamed, Celdrig quite liked Charlie, and respected him. Charlie told Harry Celdrig liked visiting with Charlie and came by often, whereas with Chyghess, he made Charlie chase him a bit, either commanding Chyghess to be there, or calling for him in the magical dragon language. Though, this had little to do with how much Chyghess liked Charlie, and more to do with how much of a brat Chyghess was.

Severus and Celdrig ended up having good conversation. Celdrig didn’t prefer to speak human, but he could, and did for Harry’s father. Celdrig was a large and powerful dragon that had been around a long time. He liked to sit tall, and watch, appraising with his sharp eyes. “I would like to take Severus for a ride, Dragon Tamer. Would that be all right with you?”

Having a dragon offer to take you for a ride, was an honor that was not extended to many, most especially not on first meeting. “So long as you’re all right with me tagging along the first time,” Charlie said. Harry had learned early on how protective Charlie was of his family.

“You know I don’t mind you tagging along, Dragon Tamer.” Celdrig was stubborn about things, and when he was, he was _really_ stubborn, but he also had a grandfatherly feel to him.

“Right then. Noah, you won’t mind watching this lot?” Charlie said.

“I’m insulted,” Draco said. “Harry and I can make it back to the house ourselves thank you very much.”

Harry knew better than to complain though. Charlie had long established that he would be taking care of Harry, and he meant that in every way imaginable. Truthfully, Draco knew this too, it was the same for him and Noah, but Draco relished in complaining.

Noah grabbed his hand and yanked Draco to him, a physical _behave yourself,_ and nodded toward Charlie. “I’ll take them back to the house.”

“Have fun, Papa,” Harry said knowing that while Severus wouldn’t miss an opportunity like this one, he would be a bit apprehensive.

“If I don’t make it back, remember to brush your teeth, and always wear a fresh pair of pants.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Noah apparated the three of them to the house, even though they could all do it themselves. The three of them worked on making dinner, and when Charlie and Severus returned, Severus’s hair was windblown; he couldn’t stop smiling. “That was exhilarating.”

“I think Celdrig found a human he felt worthy of connecting to.”

After dinner, Severus asked Charlie if he could borrow Jack to send a note. Of course Harry’s curiosity about that went wild. Who could his father find it so important to send a note to? “Merlin Harry. I’m just writing to Lucius. He’ll want to know that his son is still alive in the land of dragons.”

Right. But when his father received a note back, there was something about his smile that sparked Harry’s intuition. Just for a second, and then it was gone. “What did Lucius, say?” Harry asked. He almost sing-songed it in fact.

Father narrowed his eyes at him. “He said mischievous boys should mind their own letters.”

“I think that’s what you said,” Harry groused. Yeah, yeah. It was his father’s business, and Harry was being nosey, but he wanted to know if Lucius was the one who liked his father.

“ _Harry,_ ” Severus said in the same voice he used when handing out detention.

“I want to know too, Uncle Sev. What did my father say to you?” Draco needed to know everything at the moment, keeping an eye on who might be onto his scheme. Draco did his thing, where he attempted to snatch the letter away from Father, which was a pretty fucking brazen thing to do.

Severus narrowed his eyes and was quick to swat Draco’s arse. “I know two pestiferous boys who are walking a fine line. I’m sure I could conjure up enough cauldrons around this place to keep you two occupied for days, if you’re bored enough to want to read _my_ letters.”

Father had his Potions Professor look on, and you did not mess with that. Unless you were really foolish. “Uh, Hare? Chase the snitch in the front yard?”

“Yep.”

Draco and Harry hightailed it out of there fast as they could, but not before Harry caught Father’s smile, as he continued to read the letter.


	14. A Dragon Tamer Hospital Apprenticeship (3) Shokar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 18, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> All I'm going to say is I'm sorry about this chapter. 🙈🙊
> 
> **Artist:** This_ape_writes
> 
>  **Links:** [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)

“I have a task for you, and Draco,” Charlie said to Harry when they came in for dinner.

“What sort of task?” Draco said. He had already hopped into Noah’s lap and snuggled in, as Noah went over some business stuff. Draco often went over business documents with Noah, and bossily corrected him, but because Draco was right (according to Noah, Harry knew nothing of business) Noah allowed it, and was amused by his bossy little, pestiferous, business elf.

“I would like you two to plan a _small_ New Year party.”

Draco got up and snatched the guest list out of Charlie’s hand. “This list only has, your parents, my Father, Elton, Ron and Hermione on it,” Draco said, appalled. “What about all your dragon tamer friends, and Merlin forbid the rest of the Weasley clan?”

“And Stuart,” Harry added. Harry was forever trying to invite Stuart to things even though Charlie insisted Stuart was just as busy as Charlie was. They really didn’t get a lot of time together… which was all the more reason Harry thought Stuart should come to things.

“Aside from ‘this is the party I can afford, Bill and Fleur are away on holiday for their new year, Ginny has opted to stay at school this year with her beau, the twins are still banned from coming here due to their first and last visit here. Stuart can come, but you’ll have to invite Peiter.”

Right, Peiter. Stuart’s boyfriend. “Then we’ll invite Peiter too,” Harry said.

“I still find this list appalling. Can I decline the task?” Draco said.

“No you can’t, Draco,” Harry said before either Noah, or Charlie said so, as they would have.

Harry and Draco planned a nice party, and it was fun having Ron and Hermione with them. They were at the flat often as they could manage, but also had their own lives separate from the flat family. Ron also had the talent Charlie did for making furniture, and had been saving his gold to start a shop. This meant he worked a lot at his job at the printing company he’d taken on after school ended, working all the overtime he could.

Hermione was heavy in school. She wanted a Magical Librarian apprenticeship. For that program, she had to attend four years of school first. This meant she was away a lot of the year, and Ron often stopped by without her. When she was home, sometimes the pair wanted time to themselves as a couple. Harry often missed them both, but they had a standing invitation to make it to the flat when they could – anytime, day or night – and Harry stopped in at the printing shop to see Ron when he wasn’t in school.

Unfortunately, Harry had been so busy with school, the flat was just where you saw him. These years were like that, his father had assured him, and they would all find time for each other again when they were done school.

Thankfully, all worked out for them to come for a couple of days to Romania.

Part of party planning meant having accommodations for everyone. Charlie wanted to try and fit everyone in the small house, which was an acrobatic stunt, but thankfully they were wizards which made things easier. The couch transfigured into a bed for Arthur and Molly, Severus didn’t mind having Lucius share the queen bed in the guest room with him, and for Ron and Hermione, the kitchen table transfigured into a nice bed for them. There was no getting around buying more linen and comforters, but Charlie had accounted for that, and said it would be good to have the extra around anyway, since he foresaw that they would be hosting more visitors in future.

“What’s it like, living with my brother, mate?” Ron asked the night of the party as they shared a wizard’s beer together. Just the _one._

“It’s nice,” Harry told him.

“But he’s bossy, and insensitive, and rough, or has he changed?”

Harry tried to tone down the dreamy in his eyes. Charlie was still all those things, he always would be, but he was also observant, and thoughtful. He knew what Harry needed even when it was things that were hard for Harry. If Charlie seemed insensitive, that was because he knew what had to be done to get through the hard bits of life, and there was no use wallowing, or drowning yourself in doubt, or self-pity. Charlie understood this at his core. Those who chose the former mistook Charlie’s lack of commiseration as insensitivity. Harry understood it, and while yes, even Harry was prone to be upset about this when he wanted nothing more than to pity himself, he was grateful that Charlie never allowed him to stew in such places for long.

_“It’s normal to have such feelings Potter, I have them too, but you can’t live there. It will eat you alive.”_

Charlie was also kind under all his rough, though Harry very much enjoyed the rough. Charlie was hardened for life, and that’s the sort of person Harry was, even if he didn’t express himself in the same ways that Charlie did. It was a thread they shared and recognized in the other. More, Harry was learning things from Charlie all the time. Charlie had an intrinsic knowing about the thread of life most people never grew to understand. It wasn’t pretty, or fair all the time. The truth was often ugly and not what you wanted to hear. You had to be a particular kind of person to accept the truth in the first place.

Charlie accepted his imperfections as his humanity and loved himself as is. He loved you for who you were. He was uncompromising with his values – you didn’t have to agree with him, but he would not change his mind unless it made sense for him to do so – and this made him a man of true self-esteem, capable of the kind of love he gave.

Loving Charlie was easy, and hard, and raw, and real.

It wasn’t that Ron wasn’t any of this, he was just the youngest boy in a family of six siblings. He still had some growing up and some maturing to do, and that was fine with Harry because so did he. “He’s the same as he’s always been, as he always will be, and I’m loving it.”

Ron smiled. “All right then, mate. You do suit each other. Always have.” They cheersed their beer bottles.

Unfortunately, all was not well across the party. Peiter was a good man, but he was not as comfortable with sharing Stuart, as Charlie was sharing Harry with Draco. Charlie was respectful of this, but Stuart was one of his, and there was some respect Peiter owed back to Charlie, as well. “Harry, I’m sorry, but I’m telling Peiter he has to leave, which means Stuart will likely go too.”

Harry nodded.

There was only a small scene, and thankfully all in attendance were their nearest and dearest who understood. “You knew that would happen?” Harry asked Charlie.

“I had an idea, but it was fifty-fifty. I decided to be optimistic.”

It was hard. Harry knew how much Charlie loved Stuart. They both wanted Stuart as part of their family, but hard truth was Charlie might lose Stuart. Peiter wasn’t a bad guy, sharing his mate just wasn’t his thing. In his defence, he was trying, but clearly it wasn’t going well. “I wish Stuart didn’t need Peiter, but that’s not fair. I know he loves Peiter.”

“That is how it is, _Draga._ Come, it’s tomorrow’s problem. I want a dance with my favorite dragon.”

The rest of the night was great, and Harry, Draco and Elton insisted they be allowed to sleep in the kitchen, on chairs transfigured into cots, so they could whittle he night away with Ron and Hermione like when Harry and Draco were teens.

This meant Noah and Charlie had the bed to themselves. In the morning, it was apparent they’d really enjoyed sharing the bed. Of course, Noah’s rules meant it was a lot of flirting, without kissing, but they had curled up together, which was already a usual thing, and they wanted more. “Would you mind very much darlin’?” Noah asked Draco.

The five of them insisted their family members leave to explore, and that they would catch up as soon as they’d cleaned up. Harry was totally okay with it, and he had told Charlie as much. Harry adored Noah.

“I have no idea why you’d want to kiss a Weasley, but yes I’m fine with it.”

“Kissing a Weasley is nice,” Harry said pulling said Weasley in for a kiss.

“Your opinion doesn’t count, Potter. You’ve been infested with Weasley for a long time now. It’s catching.”

Charlie laughed. “Thank you, Draco.” Everyone knew it was a big deal when Draco shared anything with you, and he truly did love Charlie even if he was often a contrary brat toward him – it was just how they were with each other.

“I have to know, how does that even work with two kinds like you?” Draco said, and he meant two Toppy Kinds.

“Guess you’re gonna find out,” Charlie said whipping Draco’s arse with the dishtowel.

“Weasley!”

After that, Charlie and Noah were a bit more obvious with their flirtations, but it was a lot different than Draco with Harry, or Harry with Charlie, or even Draco with Charlie. The Top thing factored in, but it was about the energy they pulled from each other. There was a mutual appreciation there. Charlie shared with Harry that it was nice having someone to relate to in a Top sort of way.

Harry thought Charlie must either be a saint, or some kind of masochist being involved with four men who he couldn’t have sex with. “What’s one more?” Charlie said. Harry laughed.

When everyone left for home, the house felt empty, but both Harry and Charlie had to get back to it.

Harry had just gotten home one night when the knock on the door came. He was about to make dinner, Charlie was clearly working late, even though Harry hadn’t heard from him, which was not unusual. Sometimes Charlie was able to get word to him via his Patronus, but sometimes it just couldn’t happen. Harry wasn’t used to late night visitors, so he had his wand at the ready, while he answered. “Stuart?”

All dragon tamers were large, and Stuart was no different. Stuart had a darker brown dragon taming jacket, more the color of Harry’s, but he wasn’t wearing it right now, just the black leather vest, and cotton trousers, with his dragon tamer’s boots, that came to just below his knee.

His long hair was tied back into a low bun, which showed off the streaks of blonde in his brown hair, better. Stuart had a very chiseled face – the sharpest cheekbones Harry’d ever seen – and exotic eyes, which spoke of some kind of aboriginal heritage. Harry had always thought Stuart very pretty. His delicate features didn’t take away from his ferocity. The man was made of grit and steel, like all dragon tamers were.

But Stuart didn’t look well. He wasn’t injured – other than a bandage around his arm, not unusual for a dragon tamer to be patched up in some way – but he’d been crying. It was about as appealing as when Charlie cried. It just didn’t look right when they cried, it was like the heart of the world was crying. “Harry is Charlie around?”

“He hasn’t arrived home yet.”

“Okay, well tell him I rung, eh?”

“No, you don’t. Get your arse in here. That bandage could be changed anyway.”

He grimaced, like all dragon tamers do when you try to treat them, but Harry paid him no mind used to their nonsense and sat Stuart down. He worked on re-dressing Stuart’s arm bandage while Stuart told him everything. “Peiter’s given me an ultimatum, Harry. I know what I’d tell a friend, but it’s not so clear cut when you love the bastard. We had a big fight after New year, and it hasn’t been good since.”

Peiter wasn’t a dragon tamer. He did run the local bar, which saw a lot of dragon tamers, so he did understand what they were like at least to some degree, but Harry wondered how well?

All dragon tamers were alpha sorts – male, or female. You had to have that personality trait to tame a dragon there was no question. Peiter also fell into that category, he had a very toppy personality, and the relationship could work – as it did with Charlie and Stuart – but Peiter wanted someone who was his own. “Charlie will be home… eventually. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Harry and Stuart ate and then relaxed on the couch while they waited for Charlie who did eventually make it home. Charlie was blackened with soot, and his face was cut, which of course he expected tending to by his personal healer. “The day I’ve had, Har—Stuart?” Charlie said as he put his bag down.

“Whoa there, Tamer Weasley,” Harry said. “Take your coat off, sit, and I will patch you up as Stuart tells all.”

“ _Harry._ ”

“Yes, I know. You boss me around, I don’t boss you around.” There was etiquette, especially when around other dragon tamers, and _especially_ after a day of dragon taming when Charlie was most the ‘dragon’ for lack of a better way to describe it. Harry knew it, but went into healer mode, instinctively. He softened more submissively. “Please?”

Charlie grunted in a way Harry took for _okay_ and began removing his jacket, where Harry suspected there was more work for him, and there was. Stuart smiled enjoying their interaction. “I can’t say I would like you being away,” Charlie admitted. “Neither Harry or, I would, but we support what you choose.”

It was hard to explain the type of contract you made with a dragon tamer, especially when you were one yourself. Like with the dragons they tamed, when you were with one, you always belonged to them, even if you never returned. _You don’t have dragons, love. You tame them and hope they come back to you._ Charlie wasn’t letting Stuart go, he never would, but he would accept if he couldn’t come back. Charlie pulled him in for a hard kiss, before he said goodnight.

“What if I’d said that to you?” Harry wondered out loud when Stuart had left. Charlie was still riled from his day of dragon taming, it was a dangerous time to rile him, when he was most raw, but Harry craved such things.

Charlie tackled him to the bed. “If you need more taming, I’m happy to do so. You aren’t going anywhere, Potter. Deal with it.”

Harry was almost satisfied. _Almost._ “I dunno, Stuart gets to.”

“Stuart is not my mate.” His eyes almost glowed. “You my love do not have such luxuries.”

Harry sighed inside, _the feeling_ was there. Yes, that’s what he wanted. He knew the dragon tamer wasn’t kidding either. There may have been a time when Charlie would have let Harry go, but that wasn’t going to happen now. Charlie spent the rest of the night putting nice marks on Harry in case he might forget where he belonged.

~**~

Stuart wouldn’t come back into their lives until later; he flew away for a little bit.

~**~

Early February came, and it was still winter. Winter didn’t mean less work for Charlie, but he did not currently have a dragon to tame, so the spent more time teaching, and helping other tamers – all things he had to do to qualify for Master Tamer. There was no less adventure in their lives, just because he wasn’t dragon taming. Life with Charlie would always be one adventure after the other. One day he came home with a child. Her name was Alex, and she was Jamie and Sorina’s daughter.

“Um Hare, need a huge favor.”

Alex’s mother, Sorina was a dragon tamer, and Jamie was a baker. Alex wanted to be a dragon tamer when she grew up, so Tamer Sorina had asked Charlie if she could sit in on a few classes just to see, while her mother was away on a dragon hunt and her dad worked. Normally Alex would stay with her grandmother, but since Sorina’d set this up with Charlie, Gramma went on vacation for a week!

“You young lady, sit there,” Charlie said, and Harry could see what a stern sort of Father he’d be. It was cute. “She can’t stay in class, she’s not well enough behaved. I need someone to look after her for the week, her grandmother will be back after that. I know it’s your reading week, but any chance?”

Alex was tall for her age, nine, and had long, red hair like her Scottish father. She also had the palest skin, Harry’d ever seen with a face full of freckles. Everything about her said that yes she would tame dragons one day, which is where her attitude came from – Harry was convinced dragon tamers were this way from birth – and fieriness burned through her. Her magic had not presented yet, but no one doubted she had it – Charlie had told him, claiming he could feel it in her.

However, Charlie was Charlie, and no one liked Charlie put out with them. “I can behave, Tamer Weasley. _Promise_.”

“That’s what you said the last time. No. You may come back when you’re older. Harry?”

“I can do it,” Harry said, as Alex scowled at him. “Would you like to sew up a dragon tamer, love? You get to boss them around a bit too,” he confided to her with Charlie watching on.

She smiled. “ _Really?_ Brilliant!”

Just because Harry was on his reading week, that didn’t mean he didn’t log a few hours into the hospital. He lived for it. In Harry’s opinion, Alex was a bit young for sitting in with a class of adult dragon tamers for eight hours anyway but leave it to two dragon tamers to think that would be a good idea. They tended to think they could make anyone behave, and more often than not they were right, but Alex was different.

Alex was better behaved at the hospital where she could move around and participate. The dragon tamers were happy to be her pin cushion – again, a crazy thing only dragon tamers would allow, a nine-year-old experimenting on them with needles – but she had a beautiful energy, and people were drawn to her, like Harry noticed people were drawn to Charlie. She became good at a stitch; blood and wounds did not bother her, she thought they were _bloody brilliant._

Alex and Harry became friends, and when the week was over, she still dropped by frequently. Her grandmother home schooled her, so she was able to drop by at odd times. Harry was also sure she had a bit of a crush on Charlie, which was cute.

Harry came home one day to her and Charlie in the yard. There was still snow on the ground, but he was teaching her how to move with a dragon. He was good with her, if strict, and Alex ate up any bit of dragon taming he would teach her.

“Our children are going to be dragon tamers, aren’t they?” Harry said one day Alex had been by.

“Maybe some of them.”

“Some? How many do you think we’ll have?”

“Oh I dunno. Seven?”

“Did my father tell you what I said?”

“Maybe.” Harry whacked him; Charlie laughed. “I want the same. More even. I want a house full.”

“Oh Merlin,” Harry said.

“What?”

“I had this horrifying vision of a set of twins like Fred and George, flying around on brooms, tossing around their brother’s appendages they’d brought home for me to sew back on.”

Charlie laughed. “Not in my house. My house will have a lot more order than that, I can promise you, but that thought is morbidly, hilarious.” Only a dragon tamer could find it so.

~**~

Spring came, and with spring brought new challenges for dragon tamers. Now that Charlie was in the running for the only Master Tamer position that would be available for a while, Charlie was hellbent to show he had what it took. He had been away on a hunt most of March, _“I’ve got your father coming to stay, Mum volunteered, and Dad’s going to come too for a week on his days off,”_ and brought home his biggest challenge yet. Charlie knew if he did this, it would be hard for them to pick any of the other candidates.

Shokar was a shimmering, red Catalonian Fireball. The trouble was, she had a baby. Dragons were harder to tame when they had babies. This was how many dragon tamers lost their lives. When Harry heard the news, he was scared, and couldn’t deny it. For Charlie, he was a kid in a candy store. This was a big deal to him, and while Harry was honest about his feelings of worry, he was genuinely excited for Charlie, especially watching how much it filled him with purpose. Untamed dragons with babies were also more dangerous to humans and were often the kind taken down. Charlie couldn’t stand the thought of any dragon at risk. He was glad for the opportunity to tame her and keep her and her kin, _his_ kin, safe.

Harry understood, and he supported Charlie, but Charlie needed to follow healer’s orders when he was hurt attempting to tame her, and often that healer was Harry.

“Charles, _Gideon_ Weasley, this is—you could have lost your finger _again!_ Come to the hospital when it’s this bad _immediately_ , for the love of Merlin,” Harry said breaking out his healer’s bag. He’d come home to Charlie with a bag of ice, gauze wrapped around his hand, and his thumb in a baggie, on ice on the table.

[ ](https://imgur.com/NDYqzcj)

When they were alone, Charlie was amused by his scolding, so long as Harry didn’t go too far. Charlie leaned into kiss him. “Why would I go wait in line there when I’ve got the best healer in the whole place right at home? I used the netting spell, like you showed, so I wouldn’t bleed out.”

In the muggle world, this would require surgery, and hell, it might not even be saved with how long Charlie had sat here with it, but wizard healers had magic and potions to help them. They could even regrow the finger if need be, like they could bone. But dragon tamers had to come to the hospital _in time_ to make all of this happen.

“You’ve never waited in line for me a day in your life, striding in like you bloody well own the place. I am not the best healer, I’m not even a healer, yet. What I am is an inch away from hexing you,” Harry said, but he could see Charlie was dying to tell him about Shokar, and Harry couldn’t resist the kind of smile Charlie had on right now; fierce dragon tamer, mixed with little boy delight. Harry saw that yes Charlie’d at least had the sense to put a spell on the stub that was once where his thumb had been, Harry’d taught him that would keep him from bleeding out. “Tell me about her, but I _don’t_ forgive you yet.”

“Soon as she’s tamed, I want to take you to meet her. She’s one of the most intelligent by far, since Celdrig, maybe older than him. I wish you could watch me with her. I have to really be on my guard – my thumb, clean off with the tip of her tail. She keeps her baby tucked away, he’s a boy I found out today, don’t know his name yet. Dragons aren’t sure what you’re going to do with their kin, so they fight more fiercely for them than their own lives. I’ve been trying to convince her I’m not going to harm her, or her baby. Good breakthroughs today though. I’ll wait a week, and go back.”

 _I can relax for a week._ He finished up reattaching Charlie’s thumb, gave him several potions, and wrapped it up. “Your healer says you’re also plain out of commission – you can’t use that hand. Looks like it’s a teaching week for you. _In class._ ”

“Oh c’mon. In class? No. At least field training.” It was the one power Harry had over Charlie. He couldn’t even make him stay in hospital, but he could write a prescription that took him out of play if he had good reason. No thumb was a great reason, and he was using it, so Charlie would be fully rested when he went back in with Shokar.

“No. I don’t care how much you pout,” Harry said putting his things away.

“What if I did this?” Charlie began nibbling on his neck in a spot Harry really liked. “And this?”

Charlie sucked his way down to Harry’s nipples. “I love you, but still no.”

“Ohhh, Harry! Just Norberta. I wanted to have a chat with her about dragons and their babies. Her counsel would be invaluable.”

“All right, Norberta, but that’s it. You have to let that heal, love.”

“And you forgive me?”

Harry couldn’t resist Charlie’s pathetic-face. “Of course, I forgive you. But you get your arse to the hospital next time.”

“Yes, Mum.”

Harry whacked him for that.

~**~

Then came a day Harry will always remember, he wishes he could forget.

~**~

It was late spring. Summer was coming, and soon Harry would be leaving their little home on the edge of the forest. Charlie wouldn’t be coming with him this year. He was going to do his best to make it home for Harry’s twenty-fourth birthday, and stay for as long as he could, but making Master Tamer was the most important thing at the moment. Competition was tough, there had been a lot of excellent nominees. Charlie had a lot going for him, just the nomination from Master Brasset alone was huge, but that did not mean he would be chosen.

Harry was working on some pretty intense cases by this point. A year as a healer’s apprentice at a hospital mostly for dragon tamers, was like three years anywhere else. What’s more, Harry loved it, and hoped he could secure a spot there. Not only would it work for living with Charlie, but it was an exciting place to work. New and gruesome challenges came in every day, and Harry wanted to be part of that kind of action.

He had to start thinking about where he wanted to work. He had to complete the sixth year of his apprenticeship before he wrote qualifying exams, and officially became a healer, but that would go by fast. His concern about it was mollified when Healer Margot took him aside _that_ day and told him the news. “Harry, we want you. I want to be the first to tell you this. You’re the kind of healer that’s going to get a lot of offers when he’s done school, but we hope you’ll accept our offer. Further, I want to put my name forward to be your surgery mentor.”

Harry was elated. He had mentioned to Healer Margot that once he got his healer’s licence, he would like to specialize in surgery. That was another three years, and he did wonder where he’d complete that. This was two less things on his list for his future worry, though. There were already so many other things to worry about. He spent the rest of his shift daydreaming about how he would tell Charlie later. It was late, when the news came, and he was still at the hospital. When something big happened at the sanctuary, word spread like dragon fire, which really peeved Charlie sometimes, because he liked to be the one to tell Harry about bonds he made with dragons. Everyone knew he was getting closer to taming Shokar though, and so everyone was on tenterhooks waiting each day they knew he’d be out with her.

And then it happened. Charlie had made the bond, and Shokar was now tamed. Harry should have been happy – and no doubt he was about that bit – but something felt wrong. Horribly wrong. There wasn’t the usual air of jubilance when a dragon tamer made a bond filling the sanctuary, and when that happened, it meant the tamer had died shortly after, or worse.

It was possible to die while making the bond. When the bond happened, it was often mid-duel. Charlie explained the forming of the bond was like time freezing. The only trouble was that time froze inside tamer and dragon, but not on the outside. Whatever thing that had last been done – burst of fire, slice of tail, chomp of teeth – would still be happening, and could be fatal to the dragon tamer.

Charlie told Harry he always tried to time his sealing of the bond, when something like that was not happening, but while Charlie seemed like a demi-god to Harry and everyone else sometimes, since he made so few mistakes, he was actually human and did make mistakes from time to time. Charlie had made a mistake that day.

Someone else made a mistake too. A young nurse, a boy called Albert who Harry liked because his face reminded him of Elton, came to fetch Harry. Harry was glad he had, but it was not protocol. While Harry was allowed to work on Charlie’s appendage reattachments, and other minor scrips and scrapes, you weren’t allowed to work on your significant other if it was life-threatening, and for good reason. “H.A. Prince, quickly, quickly! It’s Charlie.”

His sixth sense told him not to expect good, but Harry thought maybe a more serious burn, or something; nothing could prepare him for Charlie’s body on the floating stretcher, like it was. If you only looked at his face, you would think he was fine, but the skin on half of his body was seared clean off. Harry could see his fucking ribcage, and the bones that were charred away there, he could make out Charlie’s barely beating heart with his eyes. If not for the help of magic from the attending tamers, and paramedics, Charlie would be dead. There was strong possibility he would be still.

“Charlie! _Charlie!_ ” Harry screamed as he ran to Charlie. Harry grabbed his hand, still expecting his strong tamer’s grip that seemed to be a constant, but it wasn’t there.

Harry didn’t even know how he was still conscious, but he was if barely. His eyes were fluttering. “H-Hare? I go-got her, _D-Draga_.” Charlie’s eyes slipped closed, and his hand fell to the stretcher.

“No! Nooooooo! Charlie!” Someone grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him away. Healer Margot.

“Someone get him out of here,” she said pushing him toward a nurse. “He wasn’t supposed to see. Get him out of here!”

“Healer Margot, I need too. Let me. I’ll save him!”

Healer Margot grabbed him by the shoulders. “Harry. Harry look at me. I will work on him, personally. I will do everything. Got it? But you are not going in there,” she told him, as they floated Charlie into the surgery. Her eyes were hard. You had to have a strong thread of hardness to work in a dragon tamer’s hospital, and Healer Margot _was_ the very best.

Harry knew she was the best surgeon not just on staff, but in the wizarding world. When he stayed on at this hospital, he would apprentice her again, and earn his surgeon’s licence, but until then, she was right he couldn’t go in there. Harry nodded. She had to go. Harry crumpled to the floor and cried, until someone moved him to the waiting area where the others waited for their loved ones to live, or die.

Harry got up, and went straight to the hospital’s floo network – charges be damned, if Charlie lived to spank him for it, he would welcome the spanking – and called Papa. It was late in the evening, and Harry rarely called, only sent letter via Hedge, or Jack. Thankfully, Papa was home. “Harry? No, no, not busy at all. Just tea with Lucius, what’s—oh dear, okay. I’ll be there tonight. Give me two hours.” They could speak through the fireplace, but unfortunately, there was still no reliable floo connection from London to Romania.

Severus arrived two hours later with sticks in his hair and mud all over his boots. Harry was a mess, but still had the wherewithal to notice. “Did you apparate here, Papa?”

Father puffed up his chest. “I did. Come see, Papa, Emmy.”

Harry ran into the strong Potion Master’s arms, and Harry sunk into his heavy robes inhaling the scent of cologne…? But there was also the more familiar scent of his soap. “H-How did you do that?”

“Apparating? Here I thought you had your apparition license? Is that what you brought me here to teach you?”

Despite everything, Father knew how to make him laugh, if only a little. “I meant, from London. It’s really far.”

“Oh that’s what you meant.” Severus winked. “I had to apparate twenty-six times to get here, and it took a bit of rerouting, and mistakes, but I’ve been enough places, I knew I could manage if slowly.”

“You did that for me?” It wouldn’t matter how long Harry had his father, it never ceased to amaze him how much Severus was willing to do for him.

“Child, I would do _anything_ for you.”

Harry knew that was true, but seeing it once again renewed the spirit of it, and it made him cry harder. “Thank you,” Harry said burying his face into Papa’s chest. “Char-Charlie’s… Charlie’s…” He couldn’t say it.

“Shhhhhh, come. Let’s find somewhere to sit.”

Having Severus there was everything. Harry could let go of all of it, giving it to Father to shoulder, as he cried, and hurt and prayed to whatever deity would hear him to help Charlie make it out alive. While there was nothing Father could do to make him feel _better_ , he did help Harry feel _held_ , and that went a long way to not falling apart.

Eventually Harry calmed, and wanted to talk about things that would get his mind off Charlie. There was nothing he could do except wait. He could wait anxiously for hours, which would have him wiped if Charlie did pull through and would need him, or he could just wait. He’d be tired either way, but the latter left something of him to give to Charlie. “Is your secret paramour, Lucius?” Harry guessed.

Severus frowned. “What on Earth led you to such a conclusion?”

“You never wear cologne, and you were drinking tea with Lucius when I flooed.”

“Now everyone I drink tea with and wear cologne around is a paramour?”

“Don’t you Slytherin me. Answer the question.”

“This isn’t fair, you’re upset. Who’s the Slytherin now?”

“I come by it naturally.”

“I can honestly tell you that Lucius is _not_ my paramour.”

“Friend who _wishes_ he was your paramour then.” Harry spent enough time with Draco, and his father to learn about how Slytherin’s talked around things. “Wait, it all makes sense. That day with all the Noah stuff, that’s why he listened to you, or maybe it was you who listened to him.”

“We’re old friends, we value each other’s counsel,” his father fired back.

“At Christmas, the note you got from him and wouldn’t let Draco see; love note.”

“Lucius often talks about Draco in his notes. I didn’t want Draco winding up about something innocuous he would take as more.”

“That’s not what the look on your face said.”

“That doesn’t prove anything. A look on a face could mean a hundred different things.”

“Okay fine, I suck at this. Will you just take pity on your Gryffindor son who… who…” Harry couldn’t even use his heartache as blackmail. “Will you take pity on me for being a Gryffindor who can’t come up with irrefutable evidence to save his life?”

“That is something to take pity on you for,” his father teased. “I will give you the answer, but then I don’t want to hear any more about it, understood?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“You have deduced correctly, even though all your ‘evidence’ is circumstantial.”

“I knew it!”

“We are not dating, not in anyway. Tonight was just tea, as _friends._ ”

“Tea in which you wore cologne to.”

“You said you weren’t going to say anything.”

“I lied. This is too good. I want to know everything.” Harry really didn’t mean to, but a tear fell from his eye. This really was distracting him from thinking the worst. He tried to wipe the tear away quickly, but his father saw and did it for him.

“Fine, I will share with you what’s been going on, conditional to you drinking some tea, and eating some biscuits.”

Harry nodded.

When they had tea before them, Severus shared. “Lucius developed feelings for me during our spy days. Narcissa knew. They both wanted me to join them, but I refused.”

“Merlin, that’s totally your thing, playing hard to get,” Harry said. “You did that with Mum, too.”

“Quiet you. Lucius kept at me, he’s persistent. We began some liaisons, off and on over the years, but I was too busy, and eventually broke things off.”

“Worrying about me?”

“Yes, if you must know. Do you think everything in my life revolves around you?”

“You kind of implied earlier it does, and you left your date to apparate to Romania for me. Merlin, did you leave Lucius sitting there?”

Severus pulled Harry to him again. “Five points to Gryffindor. My life does revolve around you, happily. He wasn’t my date, but he does want to be. Tonight, he told me he wants me to be his only date.”

“What did he say?”

“ _Harry_.”

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet. I’m freaking out here though.”

“I know,” his father said squeezing him tighter. “The point is, Lucius is pursuing me. Tonight, he asked if he could court me.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t answer him. You called.”

“Oh I—”

“Don’t you dare feel bad. This is why I didn’t want to tell you. Even if I hadn’t heard from you, I was going to tell him what I’ve told him before, he can wait to ask me when I’m done raising you.”

“I appreciate your commitment, Father, but please say yes.”

“How do you know I even like him that way still?”

“The cologne. Why _were_ you wearing cologne?”

“All right yes I do like him that way and I wanted to look and smell nice.”

“Aha! You do by the way, sticks notwithstanding. Why can’t you just say yes to the courting?”

“When you’re in a relationship, that person expects to be top priority. Of course, there are exceptions made for children, but the couple is a team. I would have to factor Lucius into decisions. I don’t want that, yet. I want to decide for you without consulting with anyone. Another thing, you do realize that if we married, Lucius would become your stepfather. You see how he is with Draco sometimes, he would get say in family matters. You sure you want that?”

“First, it doesn’t matter what I want. This is your love life. I can handle Lucius. Draco and I have been dealing with him for years. Do you know once Draco ran a whole male model gig at ours?”

“Merlin, don’t tell me this stuff yet, Potter. Wait until you’re much older and with children of your own.”

“My point is Lucius didn’t know a thing. Draco and I will be fine. And another thing, you’re good for him. It’s a lot like how I’m good for Draco. We balance the Malfoy men out.”

“Fine, Potter. I will think about Lucius’s offer to court me, but that’s the best either of you are getting for now.”

“But you’ll tell me first if you decide yes?”

“ _Always_.”

It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning when Charlie was moved from surgery to critical care. Healer Margot was honest with Harry. “He’s in bad shape. It took us hours to get nets strong enough around him, so the skin could grow back.”

“I’m sorry, Healer Margot, net? I only have a second level in healing,” Father said.

“You want to explain it to him Harry?” Healer Margot said, giving him opportunity to show off a little.

“By net she means a magical one that will protect Charlie’s organs from the outside, and prevent him bleeding out, while skin and bone grows back with help of potions, and other forms of magical care.”

“Thank you. Looks like all that money for schooling’s gone to good use then,” he said.

“It has, he’s one of our best. In fact, with my guidance, you can treat Charlie now, Harry. He’ll need more skin-grow potion, and maybe a bit more blood. We had to give him three transfusions. The skin on the outer rim was so badly burned we had to bandage it with salves, and it will need redressing until the new skin starts to grow through, at which point he’ll require debriding, which is not fun.”

“I want to help with all of it,” Harry said.

“Good. But not until you get sleep. Go on in and say hi, and then home to rest for a few hours.”

“I will make sure he rests,” Father promised, her.

“Go Harry. Healer Simpson is coming on staff. She will take such good care of Charlie for you, next time you talk to him, the only thing he’ll have to be upset about are all the scars he loses when his new skin’s regrown.”

~**~

For two days, they didn’t know if Charlie would make it. Harry’s whole world stopped. Charlie looked awful. He was in a medically induced coma, to help his body heal. Severus and Harry watched Charlie in shifts, with Severus making sure Harry ate and slept, as much as he could, but Harry stayed as often as he could, knowing the dragon tamer would heal better with his mate nearby even though none of that had been proven by magical science as of yet.

Charlie made it through another night, another night and then another. Father had been crucial in speeding up the process to some degree. He was able to convince Healer Margot that he could make changes to the skin-o-grow potion to make it work faster, which would decrease the need for quite so much blood. Of course, Father was successful. He was a Potions genius. _If only Mum, and Dad could see him._ But Harry could, and Harry was grateful.

When Charlie’s skin began healing over, Harry began to relax. With the help of Father’s potion plus a few others, and other forms of magical care, the skin sewed up over his ribcage, and Harry was happy not to view Charlie’s insides from the outside anymore. He was moved from critical care to the burn ward, and he was no longer kept in a coma, but he had yet to wake up.

Two weeks after Charlie bonded with Shokar, he woke up. Harry was there, looking after him. His apprenticeship had ended for the year, but he still volunteered in outpatient for few hours a day, so he could stay close by and spend as much time with Charlie as possible. Severus had stayed, and a little dog had followed him to Harry and Charlie’s home near the forest’s edge, by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Of course, he hadn’t told Noah, _or_ Lucius where he was going, but it hadn’t been hard to figure out where he had gone. “I was worried for my friends, and I knew no one would let me come,” he declared to everyone not sorry.

Everyone was more than ready to make him go home, except Harry who needed him, and for that reason, he was allowed to stay with the promise from Noah that he was in so much trouble when he got back. Draco was a big help to Harry. He’d always provided something for Harry no one else could, and he did that now. Harry was able to smile through his days once again.

Harry was adding some pain potion to Charlie’s IV, when the dragon tamer opened his eyes. “ _Draga_ ,” he said, groggy as hell.

“Charlie. Fuck.” How good it was to look into his cornflower blue eyes again.

In another week, Harry was allowed to bring him home as attending healer. He still had one year left to reach his full Healer’s status, but he was now fifth level HA, and more than qualified. Charlie was a terrible patient as usual, but he was a little easier on Harry considering he almost died and all.

Harry stayed to look after Charlie well into June. Four weeks after being char-grilled by Shokar, he’d made a full recovery, and was cleared to go back to work teaching. It would be another two weeks at least before any healer would clear him for taming. “I’m sorry I’m not as fierce looking with all this unmarred skin. Not to worry, I’ll be scarred up in no time.” When the skin healed on its own, it healed back a shiny pink, and it was clear you’d had your skin seared off. With potions, it healed back fresh, as if nothing had happened to it. Dragon tamers didn’t care for it. They were proud of their scars, and preferred to let it grow back on its own when possible. It was for this same reason they preferred you sew their appendages back on when you could. Re-growing left no scars, reattaching did.

“Too soon, Charlie. Way too soon.”

“How about I take another week off everything, we’ll go to the flat, and make sure Draco survived the spanking Noah gave him when he got home?”

“As much as I’d like that, I know you have responsibility here. The Master Tamer designation.”

Charlie nodded. “I do. You’re not going to beg me never to look at another dragon again though? Gotta say, I’m feeling a little unloved here.”

Harry knew he was joking. Charlie always knew how much Harry loved him. “A small part of me wants to, you know? I’ll admit it, but I told you long ago, I know this is your soul. I’ll never ask you to give that up for me – no one should ever ask that of anyone. Besides, I’m strong enough to take it, and when I’m not, I’ve got family to hold me up.”

Harry hated when he finally had to leave. After all that happened, Severus would have understood him staying, but it was just time. He would see their house again, and work on more quilts for it while he was away. Charlie would still try to come for Harry’s birthday. What would be gone forever was that year. It had come and gone, only leaving the memories, which could be haunting even when they were good ones, but especially when they were of hoping to Merlin Charlie would wake up again.

It was June and it was hot now, as Harry sat on the grass wrapped in Charlie’s arms on the last night he would be there for a bit. They both stared off into blue sky with puffy clouds decorating the edges. “The house will be quiet without you,” Charlie said. “I want you to live with me, Harry. For good. Something tells me being without you this time is going to be a whole lot harder.”

With everything that had gone on, Harry hadn’t got the chance to tell him. “They want me.”

“Who, love? Please don’t say another dragon tamer. They can’t have you—I know you’ve got a huge crush on Master Brasset.”

Harry laughed. “No, the dragon hospital. Soon as I finish my last year, and exams they want me.”

“Harry, this is great news!” Charlie pulled Harry back with him to the grass. “I can’t wait to make love to you out here. I’ll slowly have my way with you for hours, and when I’m done we’ll sleep out here naked, in each other’s arms.”

Harry began laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“I was just thinking, it’s a good thing we don’t have neighbours.”

“They should be so lucky.”

“Has it been hard for you?” Harry asked.

Charlie knew what he meant. Harry’s chastity. “Oddly, easier than I thought. Don’t get me wrong, there are days I’ve wanted to come home, and ram my aching cock into you, and I really mean _you_. No one else will do when I get like that. Then there are other times when you look at me a certain way, and I would die just to show you how much I love you, by making love to you, slow and powerful.” Charlie pushed Harry’s hair back off his face. “Overall, I can wait easily, because we have, so many other good things it feels like we’re making love all the time.”

“That’s really sweet, Char.”

“They’ll be nothing sweet about the night I finally take you. You’re done for, Potter. We won’t leave the bedroom for weeks.”

They spent the rest of that night laughing, kissing, and nibbling at each other, as the sun set behind them.


	15. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity-Jig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 19, 2020  
> _________________
> 
> Wonderful Art by: **Artsy Ape**

Harry didn’t think life could get more interesting, but he came home to all the interesting. For starters, Noah and Draco had completely taken over the flat. There was a lot more American paraphernalia than had been there when Harry had left, and even on the visits home – though he had noticed it creeping in – and Draco now lounged in jeans. Noah had left for the summer to visit his family, which he hadn’t seen since he’d been forced to move to Malfoy Manor – though now he spent most of his free time where Draco was, which was at the flat.

Draco was in a lot of trouble with everyone, as seemed to be the trend. He’d missed doing enough schoolwork, and exams working on his secret photography business with Elton that he failed a few classes and had to make them up in summer school. _Both_ of them had, actually. But was Draco with a nose in his books when Harry got home? No. No he was not.

“Oh hi, Harry mind the cat will you?”

“We have a cat?” Harry said as he stepped over the cat, who meowed at him like _Harry_ was the interloper.

“Sort of. I think it’s one of the neighbors’, but he got in the window one day and decided he liked it here.”

“So, he just stays here?”

“From time to time. He goes home now and then.”

“Is that a cat dish and water bowl?”

“Of course, we have to feed our guests, Harry. Keep up.”

Harry shook his head. No one knew the cat’s real name, but apparently the flat family had taken to calling him Buddy, since he was a boy cat and he was their buddy. Harry thought it was a stupid name for a cat. “Blame, Noah,” Draco said. “I called him Cat until Noah declared he was Buddy.”

“Cat is worse than, Buddy.” On the subject of Draco, he was currently not invested in summer school, but instead his latest scheme to keep his underground photography business going. “Why in Merlin’s name is it still a _secret_ photography business? You said you were going to tell Noah.”

“I told you this, I would tell him once I proved I could keep it going _and_ run my business. That hasn’t happened yet. The whole thing is ridiculous. I could teach the classes at that place, and do a better job. He knows it too, said so, but he’s with my father about me completing the degree. Fucking load of nonsense.”

“Didn’t you fail several classes, and end up in summer school?”

“Not _because_ I didn’t know the material, _because_ I wasn’t doing the work, _because_ I’m busy with my _secret_ photography business. Keep up Potter, _keep up!_ ”

Bloody Malfoy. “Then, Noah has strong and valid points.”

“No,” he said and then carried on not worried about explaining beyond that. “This is where you come in. You’re going to do my business homework for me, so I can run my business. I’ll show up to exams. It’s totally fool proof.”

“You got the fool part right, I’ll tell you that. There’s a gaping hole in your plan – I don’t know anything about business school.”

“You’ll do it then, fantastic Hare. Knew I could count on you.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“You’re a healer Harry, healers are supposed to be smart.”

“I know how to piece a human back together, not whatever it is you do in business school.”

“Don’t worry about that part, I’ve got you covered. This is where Elton comes in.”

“Did you plan for the part where a dragon tamer and an American cowboy come in and tan our hides for this?”

“That’s only if we get caught.”

“Famous last words. What about Noah? He hasn’t caught onto you?”

“Noah? That’s hilarious, Potter. That man would have been sorted into Hufflepuff were he at Hogwarts. He’s no match for Slytherin cunning.”

“Hufflepuff, really? I see him as more of a Gryffindor.”

“Pataytoe, patawtoe. Same point.”

If you asked Harry what possessed him to agree, he wouldn’t be able to say, because he did say yes, and it was totally against his better judgement. He suspected it had to do with that even when Draco was putting up his hard front as he did, there was something behind his eyes, only Harry could see and they shared. Draco had parents, but in many ways, he was an orphan like Harry had been. Lucius was gone often, being a spy for the Order, and in Draco’s eyes only showed up to tell him how to live his life without stopping to ask what he’d like for his life, and then gave him whatever else he wanted to make up for his fatherly incompetence. Narcissa loved Draco, but was distant, and not the mother he needed through having a father that was gone off spying for Voldemort.

Harry was the constant in his life that sought to understand him, and even when he was doing something ludacris, Harry knew why Draco had to have it. It was why Draco didn’t need to plead with words when he was on these kinds of missions.

That was how Harry entered both the photography business, and business school all in one summer.

Meanwhile, his father approached him. “I thought about what you said and I’m going to allow Lucius to court me, with strict stipulations.”

Harry was delighted. While he appreciated Father wanting to be there for him, he wanted Father to have a companion. Harry was away a lot, with school, and he would be moving away after his last year, to work at the dragon tamers hospital. “I want a dinner with the pair of you,” Harry said trying to imitate his father.

Severus gave him a crisp _whack!_ to his arse. “You’ll get your dinner, but let me tell him first.”

Father told Lucius, but with all the stipulations, Lucius wasn’t allowed to do much more than visit Severus at the manor and it was driving him, so crazy, he would ‘stop by’ to see Draco, but really wanted to chew Harry’s ear with complaints about his father, looking for advice. “Why is he so bloody impossible? Do you know what he said last time? Tea. I am _still_ restricted to tea. I’m not even permitted to _touch_ him. The only thing that’s changed is that I’m allowed to visit more often. I tried to bring him flowers, and you know what he did with them? Used them for potions ingredients!”

Harry felt a little sorry for Lucius. He was really lovesick on his father, and Severus wasn’t making it easy for him. “My father is a practical man. He probably assumed you _meant_ the flowers as potions ingredients and was appreciative.”

“Hmmmm, you might be right. He did give me a bottle of the lavender essential oils he made with the lavender in the bouquet and tell me it was so I would sleep more pleasantly. That may have been his way of thanking me.”

“Lavender? You had lavender put in the bouquet and expected him not to use that? He’s over the moon for lavender, you probably made his day.”

This seemed to embolden Lucius. “Help me, Potter. What could I put in the next one he’d love to use? I know, a bit of horse chestnut – my mother used to make joint potions with that, and he said the neighbor had been complaining about his knee.”

“Now you’re thinking. Add a bit of Juniper, he’ll laugh his arse off. Muggles think it wards off witches, but in actuality, Father uses it in fertility potions.”

“I don’t know that I really get the joke…?”

“You don’t need to. It was a thing we laughed about once, so hard water came out both our noses. I don’t know that I could explain it.”

Lucius took Harry’s advice, which only meant he ended up wanting more. “You were right! He laughed so hard he actually _touched_ my shoulder. I need more like this, maybe we could get him to lean against me somehow.”

“Easy. Ask him to help you make a potion. It’s like, his only move,” other than playing hard to get, Harry didn’t add. Harry remembered the story of how his father had romanced his mother by inviting her to make a potion at school. Why his mother ever fell for such ‘romance’, he’ll never know. It’s a wonder he was born at all with that kind of excitement.

“Aha! And I know just the potion.”

Not only was it weird for Harry to help Lucius with his love life, with Father, but Draco was pissed. “My plan doesn’t work if my father is here, Potter. Either he needs to go, or you need to go visit him.”

“Go to the manor? How will I get all your homework done, eh?”

“Do I have to think of everything? I’m busy. Figure it out.”

Harry decided to consult his father about Lucius, as he had a suspicion anyway. “Want to tell me why I’m Lucius’s love counsellor?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Father said in a way that said he had every idea.

“You did this, so we would spend time together,” Harry devised.

“Lucius needed to find his own interest in you. I will give him more now, and he will back off, but he will not forget what you have done for him.”

“You couldn’t have told me?” Harry said. Severus twisted his lips. “Oh fine. I’m a Gryffindor and he would have figured me out.”

“Yes. This was not to fool you in any way, I knew you’d catch on – nice touch with the juniper by the way – but Lucius is rather smitten with me, and I knew he’d be distracted enough.” Father began laughing hard. “Merlin Harry, he wants to brew a wellness potion for the neighbours.”

Harry joined in laughing with his father. That was fucking hilarious.

Lucius did back off, and not a moment too soon. Schoolwork picked up at Draco’s school, and Harry was swamped. “No, Harry. Draco said he wants the essay on business ethics.”

“Isn’t that ironic? What I don’t get is why don’t you just write it for him? Why have me do it?”

“I’m in that class. The prof will recognize my quill hand.”

The wizarding world really needed computers. “That’s absurd. How could a prof know such a thing?” But Harry wasn’t getting out of it, nor was he getting out of following Draco to photoshoots with Elton and acting as crew.

“Don’t forget about the dinner with our fathers tonight,” Harry reminded him one morning, as Draco got ready for work, which was a weird thing all on its own. Draco really did have a job now, and he loved having it. He took a lot of pride in his photography business.

“Oh, I can’t. Got myself a huge gig at an Art Gala. I need you to cover for me.”

“Malfoy!”

“Tell them I’m working hard at school. Oh! I’m at the library working on a group project. That way if Noah inquires with Father it works too.” Noah and Draco kept in touch via owl post, like Charlie and Harry did. Noah also kept in touch with Lucius. They got on quite well, actually. Lucius enjoyed Noah’s company.

“This is a big deal to them.”

“I don’t care if they want to get married and knock boots. I have a business to run.”

“Married?”

“Of course, married. What do you think courting is, Potter? Merlin. You’re such a muggle sometimes.”

Was that what courting meant?

Harry showed up to the ‘Dad Dinner,’ Draco-less, and a bit frazzled. One of Draco’s essays was due Monday, and he had to go over notes Elton made for him, so he could write the over Owl open-book quiz. He told Father and Lucius about Draco hard at work on a group project, and they lamented on how hard he’d been working. It was hard for Harry not to roll his eyes, but he managed, distracting himself with images of how he’d strangle Draco later.

Tonight, was the first night Harry would dine with his father and Lucius as a couple. At first, it wasn’t any different than other family gathering, but then he noticed Lucius _flirting_ with Father. It was actually kind of cute. First, he’d brought them both bouquets. “For my two Prince men,” Lucius had said, which was super cheesy, but Father was smiling in a way that implied he liked it. Then he took Father’s hand, kissed the knuckles and told him how dashing he looked.

It was summer, both Fathers had dressed in less. Severus had on a pair of black slacks, and a powder blue, shirt. It was always weird to see him in color, no matter how often Harry had by this point. Lucius, like Draco, always had some modicum of fancy going on, and wore a back vest over his short-sleeved, white button up, which highlighted his biceps, and showed off how fit Lucius was.

Dinner went well. Lucius had even chanced reaching over to intertwine his hand into Severus’s, and Severus had let him. Lucius had a possessive edge to him like Draco did. “I’ve had enough of people looking at him when we’re out. If he won’t hold my hand, then he’ll wear my ring,” Lucius told Harry. Harry recognized the behavior, it was the same way Draco tested the waters of something when he wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer, so he tried telling you how it was going to go, rather than ask.

“I will do no such thing.”

“But, Sev—” Lucius _almost_ whined.

“I’ve entered a courtship with you, not Louise from the supermarket.”

“Still, I want my mark on you _somewhere_. It’s traditional, anyway.” Lucius pulled his hand back, and full-on pouted.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Draco was missing out.

“C’mon, love. Don’t be like that,” Father said taking Lucius’s hand back. Lucius gave him the eyes, the ones Harry had seen _many_ times from Draco. And _Merlin_ , Father broke like licorice. “All right, I will wear your ring. But it won’t be some giant gawdy thing. I forbid it.”

Lucius smirked a Malfoy, smirk. “It will be befitting my love for you.”

Father rolled his eyes. “Merlin, spare me.” He winked at Harry.

When Lucius left, he was cheeky enough to steal a quick kiss from Father on the lips. “Goodnight, Luch,” Father said.

“Draco says you’re set to get married, is that true?” Harry blurted out when the door was shut firmly behind him.

“That’s what courting means, Harry. I thought you knew.” Harry supposed on some level he did, but he hadn’t thought it through. “Do you object to Lucius, son?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. Just surprised I guess.”

“I know Lucius’s flaws. He’s arrogant, and he often reacts without thinking things through, especially when it comes to Draco. He’s particular, jealous, and has to have what he wants. Regardless of all of that, he brings something to my life I haven’t had since your mother, a particular kind of companionship. I guess, he understands me. I love him, and he makes me happy.”

“That’s all I care about then. If he makes you happy, he’s all right in my books.”

“Thank you, Harry. It was what you said that allowed me to move forward with the courting, because of course Lucius couldn’t just date – he wanted to secure a future with me – you said we balance each other, that we’re good for one another like you and Draco are. I tend to think that’s true.”

Harry smiled. “When will the wedding be then?”

“Not until after you’re married off. A long courting was all Lucius was going to get. He didn’t like it, but he agreed.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Papa.”

“Speaking of weddings, we haven’t had the chance to catch up about Charlie and Master Tamer adventures. You look a little worn out, how about you stay the night? We can have a cup of tea, and breakfast in the morning.”

Harry still had a mountain of work to get done for Draco. “Maybe another time, Papa.”

“Wasn’t asking, son.”

Right, he should have known that. That meant he was starting to get caught onto.

Staying the night was nice, he did feel a ton better getting some of the sleep he’d been missing out on, but it meant he was now behind. It took him all of Saturday to get the essay done, and he still had the quiz. He was woken up to reality when Jack was pecking at the window. _Charlie._ Usually news Charlie was able to come was good news, but this summer, Harry wouldn’t have minded if Charlie told him he wasn’t able to make it. Of course, he wouldn’t be so lucky.

_My love,_

_Good news; bad news. I can come for your birthday, but only for a week. There is a new class I’m teaching at the school, and I couldn’t say no if I want to make Master Tamer by the fall. I hope you’re behaving yourself. I miss you dearly. The house is lonely without you. Forever Yours, Charlie._

Harry was a terrible person. Here was Charlie working so hard, busting his arse to become Master Tamer, so he could marry Harry, and Harry was involved in a massive fraud scheme, plus he was not taking care of himself, as he knew Charlie expected. Plus, plus Charlie was coming! He would so totally figure Harry out in a second, combined with that his father was already suspicious, and the two talked. He ran to Draco.

“Draco, do you see this? Bags under eyes, hair unkept, skin lifeless and pale from no sun in the blimin’, bleedin’, summer. When Charlie takes one look, he’s going to figure me out and proceed to kill me. You’ll be shortly thereafter.”

“Relax. It’s one week, _one_ week, Potter. You’ve got to pull yourself together.”

Either Draco had forgotten what Charlie was like, or he was too caught up in his scheme to remember reality – maybe both – but when Charlie arrived, he was onto Harry quick. “You’re all wrong.”

Charlie tamed dragons for a living. Knowing his dragons was half the job, and he knew them all well. Charlie considered everyone in his circle one of his dragons, that meant Harry too. “What’s going on, Potter?”

“Nothing, nothing’s going on. Everything’s fine,” Harry said.

“Draco, he’s behind this,” Charlie figured out. How on Earth could he know that? “Draco!”

_Fuck._

It was over. Harry was a terrible liar. Even with all the Slytherins in his life, he couldn’t seem to manage an excellent level of cunning. Draco though, Draco could. When he entered the kitchen, Harry knew the look in his eyes, and what it meant. _Dance with me._ He remembered back to their senior year when Severus insisted he learn how to dance properly. Harry was pants at it, but there was no getting out of the lessons. Finally, Draco took pity on him, and gave him lessons of his own. Somehow it worked with Draco. Draco always lead the dance and had him swinging around the floor so that Harry’s father was satisfied, and he could abandon the horrible lessons.

From then on it had become a code, and Harry knew to follow Draco’s lead during… situations.

That’s what they did in the kitchen that day. A dance of cunning that Draco led, and Harry followed. Charlie wasn’t fooled, but he could prove nothing. Unfortunately, Charlie could keep a closer eye on them, and Harry was totally out of play for the week. Charlie kept him close, which was all right with Harry. He was totally exhausted from Draco’s intensive schedule.

Elton had to pick up the slack for Draco, which worked out, since it was just over Owl, open-book quizzes and notetaking that week. Draco took this as a sign his scheme was meant to work out.

Charlie was annoyed with Harry, and rightfully so. It wasn’t Harry’s favorite week with Charlie, but Harry understood that it was his fault for being deceitful. Harry’s defence was that he wasn’t doing anything that really harmed anyone. He wouldn’t have lied if it was something that would hurt Charlie. This was to do with helping Draco, not hurting Charlie. In one short month, this would all be over, and all would go back to normal again.

But by the time they reached Harry’s birthday, Harry couldn’t tell himself that anymore. Charlie was hurt.

“Don’t you ruin this with your morals now, Potter. We’re almost there,” Draco said, approaching him after breakfast like he could smell Harry was breaking.

And break he did.

They were getting ready to go out for his birthday dinner. This year Severus asked if it would be all right Lucius attend, since they were now an item. Of course, Harry said yes. He had been in support of Father dating whoever made him happy and was even the one to foster that particular relationship moving forward.

Really Harry should have known what would happen next. Harry had some familiarity with Malfoys, and Malfoys liked big deals. When Lucius heard of the small affair, he wouldn’t stand for it. “A cake, and dinner at home? No. No way.”

Lucius considered Harry and Severus his ‘Prince Men’. Severus was in the least able to talk him down to just the seven of them, but he wouldn’t settle for less than Hawksworth, the finest Wizarding restaurant Lucius knew of. “Harry will be my step-son someday. I will look after him like one of my own.”

Harry and Charlie were donning their best for the occasion, and while Charlie was attempting civility for his birthday, Harry knew that wasn’t how he felt inside. He cracked. “I’ve been doing Draco’s homework for him, so he can run his secret photography business,” Harry blurted out.

Charlie stared at him for two breaths, and then burst out into hysterical laughter. “Oh, thank Merlin, Potter.” He couldn’t stop laughing.

“Charlie?”

“I knew you were hiding something from me, but not what. I thought it had to do with me and the Master Tamer’s position, and that you weren’t being honest about your feelings, which broke our code. Was kind of torn up about it. But this? This is hilarious. Maybe Draco’s best scheme yet.”

“Soooooo, does that mean I’m not in any trouble?”

“Oh no. You’re in loads of trouble for this. I have half a mind to bring you back to Romania with me for the rest of the summer, but you need time for your father, which you’ve no doubt been avoiding, so he wouldn’t figure you out.”

Ugh, Charlie knew him.

“Not to mention I flat out asked you _and_ Draco what you were up to, and what I got in return was a lot of Slytherin deception and hijinks, which is not on for us, ever _Draga_ , you know this.”

Harry did; he nodded. Harry hadn’t felt right about that at all. It was one thing to hide something when you thought a friend was in danger, but other than Draco’s arse getting a good walloping, Draco had not been in any sort of danger from Charlie.

If Harry were completely honest, getting to this stage was a relief. Yes, he would be dealt with, but getting dealt with wasn’t all bad. Harry learned something new each time, and it completed that circle inside of him, the one that seemed to need scratching from time to time.

Sometimes Harry knew what he was chasing, other times, he didn’t until the moment Charlie dealt with him in the way he did that worked for them.

“This was fraudulent, and deceitful. Do you really think you shouldn’t be spanked for it?” Charlie crossed his arms.

“No. I knew it was inevitable. You’re right, I have a weakness for Draco and his schemes. He makes a lot of sense, at the time.”

“Allow me to give you a tip, Potter. If it’s a thing that’s sapping your life force away, it’s likely a bad idea.”

Right. Harry had been over this with Father too, and Dorine, and Charlie at other times. Those three people had always been the most prominent in teaching him that _his_ needs were as important as others’, and if people left you for saying what you needed, it was probably for the best.

Belonging was important to Harry, to know Harry was to know this. Part of that was being cared for, which was why he, often subconsciously, let it slip. Harry _needed_ to know he had a wall that would stop him should he go off the deep end. This never excused his own responsibility to provide this for himself, but it was an island he had to swim out to, and near drown sometimes, to make sure his life raft was there in case.

Getting spanked for such a thing was something Harry’s body understood, and as much as he was loathe to admit it, a spanking got to his brain faster and more powerfully than any other method. Father understood this to a fair degree, but Charlie did the most. It was a language Harry and Charlie spoke together. _Thank fucking Merlin there’s a Charlie._

“Come here my brat. Take your cute arse out of those trousers, _and_ pants.”

“Now? But it’s my birthday!”

“I don’t care if it’s Christmas.” The look in Charlie’s eyes had Harry moving pretty quickly.

As Harry removed everything from the waist down, Charlie did some removing of his own. He’d already donned his gorgeous dinner jacket, in the shade brickhouse, but he removed it, clearly to give his arms more freedom for smacking. Harry couldn’t help watch, as Charlie rolled up the sleeves of his white, long-sleeved shirt, which did so many things to him. Charlie crisply rolling up his sleeves, to sit just at the peak of his bicep was hot, and Harry was sure he was going to keep that imagine his mind a good, long while, and maybe request Charlie wear more things with sleeves to roll up in future.

If he was going to get spanked, and chances were yes he was likely to be spanked again in future, he should get to have that image to view, shouldn’t he?

Charlie cleared his throat, and sat on the bed. “See something you like?”

Harry swallowed. “A bit.”

Charlie winked. “Over my lap, you.”

Harry sighed and made his way over the large dragon tamer’s lap. Charlie made sure Harry was just a little off balance, tilting him so his arse was well up into the air, and within spanking range, but also to make Harry feel that much more vulnerable – all part of getting a spanking, all to add to _that_ feeling.

Harry felt incredibly exposed.

“Now _Draga_ , so we don’t keep your guests waiting too long, let’s chat,” Charlie began, patting his bare-bottom. “First, fraudulence. Harry, I understand business school was not Draco’s wish, but part of growing up is doing some of the things you _have_ to do. His father wanted him to go to school, just as yours did. Both your families are pureblood lines with requirements. I may not necessarily agree with making your child do something they’re not interested in, but I do understand these are parents who do care about their children and are doing what they feel will benefit them long term. It’s part of having a parent – obeying their direction while you’re a minor. It’s about respect Harry. And while the pair of you may not agree with Lucius, he hasn’t done anything horrible to Draco by making him go to school. In fact, I’d say it’s good for him, and that above all is likely why Lucius is so insistent.”

“Then why didn’t Lucius allow him to go to photography school? Or allow it for after? Some kind of compromise?”

“Again, I don’t know, but I do know it is Lucius’s parental decision, and Draco has not come to majority.”

“Then I’m not allowed to help my friend stick up for what he wants?”

“You are, in a constructive way. _Not_ by helping him commit fraud.”

“The constructive way didn’t seem to be working.”

“Harry, to be fully honest, I’m not sure it would have either, but we both know Draco has never had a constructive conversation with Lucius before. Yes because of Lucius, but also because of Draco. I do believe they are both capable, but if neither of them try, the result will be the same. You may help Draco to this end; support him, give him counsel on the appropriate thing to do. Doing his summer schoolwork for him, so he can run a photography business that his father has forbidden is well out of the range of acceptable. It’s a tantrum for not getting your way. You want to attempt to be heard like an adult, you behave like an adult. Make sense?”

Well when Charlie put it like that, yeah, it didn’t sound, so good. “Yeah. Makes sense.”

“Just in case you need one more example, tell me, what you would have done if your father made you go to business school?”

There was no question, he would have obeyed his father, gone to business school, and done his very best. _Sigh._ Okay yeah, it was a respect thing, but it was clouded by the dysfunctional communication between the pair, and that was why Harry and Draco had felt justified with their brat tantrum.

“While you’re thinking down there, another bit for you to chew on. How else could you have supported Draco’s endeavours?”

After this conversation, a few ideas flooded to mind. “I could have talked to Father for starters.”

“You never have though, have you?”

Harry shook his head. A lot of times it felt like him and Draco against the world. “No, but in my defense, I do try to talk Draco out of his schemes.”

“Which I appreciate, but helping him enables him, and makes you an accomplice. So tell me, why do you find yourself in this position?”

“We were total brats,” Harry admitted. “It was super disrespectful, to Lucius, and to ourselves.”

“Yes. Draco is a spoiled brat, he’ll even admit to that. Lucius doesn’t ask much of him. He’s made his mistakes, but he’s done the best he could, considering. This first bit is for the severe lack of disrespect on your part.”

Charlie was big on respect. His arse felt that lesson. Charlie only used his hand – though Harry’d been spanked enough times by Charlie to know the dreaded dragon paddle was going to make an appearance – but his hand was a force all its own. In case anyone’s had a momentary lapse in memory, Charlie was Tamer Weasley, tamer of dragons, the largest creatures on Earth. It was in these moments Harry wished his top had a nice desk job where they didn’t build as many muscles without hitting up the gym.

Charlie spanked _hard_ and Harry could feel every slap in an individual way, landing on his bare arse. When a spanking began, your arse was the freshest. The slaps were always stingier. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and breathed through the smacks, but that did not change the impact, only how much he could handle. Charlie kept a steady pace with the strong hand, and as usual, Harry couldn’t help the whine. “Oooooooh, Charlie!”

This didn’t stop him of course. Harry hissed, and whined some more, and released noises that could only be described as feeling-sorry-for-yourself noises. Yes, he agreed he deserved the spanking – something brats were always loathe to admit – but that didn’t mean he was going to go down easy. Fighting a spanking was part of it, sometimes you needed to struggle to fight through the feelings you were experiencing.

“You learning good things down there?” Charlie said all of this without needing to pause for a break at all.

“Yes, yes! Can we be done now, I’ve learned my – ow! Lesson! I’ve learned _all_ the lessons.”

“We’re not near finished.” Charlie did give him a small break, which only served to allow Harry to feel how tender his arse already was. “Next, let’s talk about you. I know you, baby dragon, you’ve pushed yourself beyond endurance for this.”

“I was fine,” Harry argued.

“No, you weren’t, Potter. The bags under your eyes alone. I know that means skipped meals, and munching on bags of crisps, and whatever other junk food Draco brings home for the pair of you. I’ll not have it, Harry. Not on my watch. If you’re confused, resort to rule one: Charlie says. Charlie says you may not let yourself go like this. We all have a rough few nights now and then, but I wager this has been going on for weeks, am I right?”

“You’re right. Since I got back.”

“ _Potter!_ ”

“I’m sorry.” Harry knew Charlie hated it most when Harry put everyone and everything else ahead of himself.

“I know this is a tough one for you. Until you can gain a little more maturity, and perspective on it, it’s simply forbidden. You’re going to live with your father for the rest of the summer. That’s the only way I’m going to be able to ensure you’re properly looked after.”

“What? But Charlie! That’s totally unfair!”

“Not in the mood to be argued with, my love. We’ve still got to deal with the fact you were totally dishonest, which is part of why I’m not ready to trust you’ll do it on your own.”

Harry deflated. He hated that part of it, when he lied. That’s when the tears began for him. “I’m, I’m sorry I lied, Charlie. Really I am.”

“I know, my heart. It doesn’t fly though, and you know that.”

Harry could only nod.

“ _Accio, dragon paddle,_ ” Charlie said.

Harry knew that was coming. “My father’s going to know,” Harry realized out loud before Charlie started in with the wooden implement of doom.

“Of course. What have I told you before?”

Harry knew, he just wanted to deny it. “Until we’re married, my father needs to know about the things he’d also disapprove of.”

“That’s right, my darling.” He tapped Harry’s sore arse with the paddle, and Harry winced, and sniffled. “You ready?”

[ ](https://imgur.com/uE1zGiN)

“Yes.”

Charlie made good work of Harry’s arse cheeks, popping the wood of his sensitive skin. Harry had to hang onto the bedsheets, and squeeze at his legs. Taking wood was a lot harder than taking a strap, which is why Charlie often used the paddle for punishment. It wasn’t fun, and punishment wasn’t supposed to be fun. It was meant to deter you, and deter it did. Harry avoided a lot more instances he knew Charlie would pull out the wooden, dragon paddle for.

The paddle struck hard, Charlie alternated cheek to cheek, single, and sometimes double each side, not allowing for Harry to guess, or have a break. Harry had to kick, and cry out, he also cried. Not because it hurt, even though it did, but because he hated that he tried to deceive Charlie like that. Spanking helped feelings come to the surface, so you could let them go. “I’m sorry,” Harry said when it was over.

“It’s all right, love. You’ve paid dearly for your sins,” Charlie said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. He was still rubbing his hand over Harry cheeks, which Harry was enjoying, as he finished crying into the sheets. “This is one red arse.”

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” _Whack!_ “Ow!”

“You think you’d learn not to be cheeky,” Charlie said pulling him up to stand between his knees. Harry smiled, his face was still wet, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Charlie kissed him on the lips. “Go wash your face. We need to go.”

“I wish I’d told you tomorrow,” Harry said as he carried off to the ensuite bath.

“Yes you should have.” Charlie laughed. “Jeez, Hare. You two take the cake with this one.”

“If it’s so serious why are you still laughing?” Harry washed his face.

“It is serious, but that doesn’t stop it being funny. You know Harry, Lucius is going to be your stepfather at some point. You might want to think about that.”

Father had mentioned something about that too. Harry understood Lucius would be involved in family decisions after that, and he wondered how that was all going to go down. For now, it all reminded him he was going to have to tell Father about his latest scheme with Draco. Harry thought about complaining, but Charlie was still liable to put him back over his knee. Harry’s arse throbbed, and Charlie did not like when you complained about a punishment.

Though, Harry was pretty sure the going home thing was less about being punished, as it was about having Father there to make sure he took care of himself when Charlie couldn’t, though maybe a little about punishment. “I can’t believe you brought that thing,” Harry said when he returned from washing his face.

“Never leave home without it,” Charlie said, helping Harry back into his clothes. Charlie was already redressed. “Speaking of home, our home misses you, _Draga._ ”

“I miss it too. Maybe when I’m home with Father, I’ll make us some more pillows?”

“Just tell me how much you need for materials.”

One thing another brat knew, was when their fellow brat comrade had been spanked. Harry couldn’t help squirming in his seat some at his birthday dinner. “You broke, didn’t you, Potter?” Draco said.

Harry nodded. “Sorry.”

“No. I knew the risk I took asking for a Gryffindor’s help. Next time I’ll pay two Slytherins instead of just the one.”

“Slytherin?”

“Elton.”

“Elton? Wouldn’t he be Hufflepuff?”

“Hufflepuff’s don’t negotiate fees.”

“Elton was getting paid and I wasn’t?”

Draco shrugged. “He negotiated, you didn’t.”

“You fucking, prat!”

“Harry, language,” Lucius scolded overhearing the last bit. He wasn’t as strict with Noah about that, it was more because they were in a fancy restaurant, and Lucius believed in propriety.

Draco laughed at him. “Sorry, sir. _You won’t be laughing long, Malfoy_ ,” Harry said lowly to Draco.

Draco smirked. “Tell you what Potter. I’m going down, I might as well give you the gift of the century, you ready for this?”

“You don’t have some expensive thing for me?”

“Oh I do, but this can be in addition, and then I will once again win at gift giving.”

“All right, go for it.”

Draco waited for the cake to be done, before he clinked his glass. Everyone thought he was going to make a speech about his best friend, Harry Potter, but instead, he went a whole other direction. “First, Happy Birthday to the Wendy Lady. I’d build you a house anytime, Potter.” Draco winked. “Two, Father, I’ve been running a photography business – Malfoy’s Magical Photography, I’m working this event, no I don’t do weddings – I’ve been ditching summer school to do so, and I pressured Harry and Elton into helping me. Cheers.” He raised his glass.

Both Lucius and Severus were flabbergast, Charlie glared at Draco, Draco finished his wine, and Harry tried not to laugh. That was pretty brilliant, best birthday gift ever, and Harry would never forget it.

~**~

After Lucius paid the bill, and Harry thanked him, Lucius grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and apparated them back to the manor. Harry, Father, and Charlie were left; Father broke out his detention voice. “I believe, Mr. Potter, we have something to discuss.”

“We do, sir.” Harry looked at his hands.

“I’ll see you at home. My office, please.”

Harry knew which home he meant. Charlie apparated them both to Prince Manor. “You’ll be all right, _Draga_.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“I’ll wait for you in the bedroom. Come see me when you’re done, and I shall console you, pestiferous brat.”

Harry nodded. Harry was terrified to tell all to his father which was ridiculous. Father had always been fair, but he knew this would upset him and he hated upsetting him. Plus, there was still that little boy in him waiting for all this to be taken away. That feeling was mostly gone by this point, logically he knew that would never happen, but when things felt big, and this did, it triggered just a bit of that sensation.

When Harry entered the room, Severus could tell. “Harry, my word come here.”

Harry was crying. “I’m sorry it was really stupid.”

Severus gathered him into his arms. “I won’t tell you it’s the proudest you’ve made me, but we’ll sort it out.”

“Charlie gave me a very thorough lecture, and spanking. I get why I should have told Draco, no.”

“I do understand Draco is hard for you to resist, but yes you should have. I have to get serious with you, but before I do, understand this; yes I am upset, I am disappointed, we will talk, you will be punished, and then we will move on. This will not make me any less proud of you for the other much wiser things you do. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry sniffed.

“Now sit. If you can.”

Harry did, if carefully. His arse still hurt from the fecking dragon paddle of Charlie’s. “If it helps Charlie went over just how disrespectful this was, and fraudulent, and downright deceitful.”

Severus considered him. “Stand up. Let me see the spanking he gave you.”

Harry stood, pulled down his trousers and pants, and turned to show his father. “He was not pleased,” Severus said.

“Not even a little bit. He also said I had to move here for the rest of the summer,” Harry explained, putting his clothing back, and sitting down again.

“I was going to say the same,” Father said.

“I ever tell you two, you’re too much alike?”

“Great minds think alike. I’m not going to spank you now, but the next _four_ discipline sessions are going to be with the Prince strap.” _Ouch._ That thing bloody hurt, and his father only took it out when he wanted to make a serious impression.

Harry eyed the floor momentarily, but then looked up at his father. “Yes, sir.”

“In light of this, I was rather thinking it might be nice for you to spend more time home, this home, anyway. There’s no way either Lucius, or Noah aren’t going to make Draco move back to Malfoy Manor after what he’s done, and well the truth is, I miss you, and I only get one more year with you until you reach the age of majority and are married off.”

Harry was touched.

“I’m not saying to get rid of the flat, we can hang onto it one more year. I think it would be nice for you to spend time there to have a break from Father, and perhaps if you and Charlie need privacy when he stays. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good, sir.”

“All right, that’s what we’ll do then.”

“Am I done being in trouble, sir?”

“For now,” Severus said laughing. “Merlin – Lucius is going to have kittens.”

“Lucius, he’s got nothing on you – you used your Potions Master voice and everything!”

“Potions Master voice?”

“The one where you get all terrifying, and sound like you’re about to give a year’s worth of detentions.” Being Severus’s son had never bought him a ticket out of those, if anything, he was expected to behave with more good manners.

Father laughed. “You’ll do well to remember, I’ve still got it, young man.”

“Noted. Can I ask you a weird question?”

“Always.”

“Elton, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?”

“Slytherin.”

“Really?”

“I can see why he’d come off as Hufflepuff, but no Hufflepuff could keep Draco’s attention for that long.”

“Well then, Noah?”

“Gryffindor.”

“That’s what I said – I know my own kind.”

“I know why Draco thinks he’s Hufflepuff, but Draco underestimates Noah.”

Boy did he ever. Upon hearing the news, Noah made the trip home from his vacation in America. He got spankings from _both_ Noah and Lucius with the promise of more from Noah, who almost decided on staying home, so he could personally make sure Draco attended summer school and complete his homework, but Lucius offered to do it, so Noah could finish his visit back home. As Harry’s father predicted, Draco did have to move home while Noah wasn’t there, but somehow Draco finagled his way back to the flat for September.

Draco didn’t look as upset as Harry thought he should after being wrung out to the degree he had. “Everything worked out in my favor,” Draco told Harry, smiling.

“How so?”

“After everyone finished wringing me out, I gave Father one of my pieces. When he saw it, he cried, and gave his blessing for me to continue with Malfoy’s Magical Photography _after_ I complete my business internship, so long as it was all right with Noah, and it is.”

“What piece could have had that effect on Lucius?”

“It’s better if you see it next time you’re over.”

The fiasco was wrapped up after that. Both Harry and Draco were expected to move back home the day after Charlie left for Romania, and before Noah left again for America, so the flat family had one more day together before they would go their separate ways for a month.

They had it planned to do a dinner that night; roast, potatoes, wine, a big salad, and ice cream for dessert. Draco, Elton, and Noah offered to head to the supermarket to get a few things, while Charlie and Harry put together the herbs and spices for the roast. “Harry, we need to talk,” Charlie said, and Harry didn’t like the tone.

“ _Charlie…_ ”

“It’s nothing bad, my love, well, I suppose it’s not the best—”

“—out with it Weasley.”

“Sometimes I’m not so sure I’m going to make Master Tamer,” he admitted.

“Why do you say that?”

“There’s this one guy, Tamer Eldron. He’s so good. I watched him with this Horntail, he was magnificent.”

“But does he have a Shokar and a baby Gren?”

“No. But that’s not all it’s based on. He teaches a lot, and has many other tamers under him. I’m working on that now, which is why I have to leave tomorrow. I have some time to make a final push for the position. I think they’re going to award it sometime between September and November.”

For a moment, Harry didn’t know what to say. Charlie’s moments of doubt were few and far between. The rest of the time, he was so sure of himself. In a way, it made him human, but it was like watching all the light go out in the world. Harry didn’t like it.

For another moment to that, Harry worried. The Prince family had their own set of rules. He had to marry when he was twenty-five, or he lost the title of heir, and the name. Normally, this wouldn’t be the end of the world, it would get passed on to the next in line, but there was no next in line. If Harry didn’t marry, Harry and his father would lose the name forever.

The name had become important to the remaining Prince men, and they didn’t want to let it go. They were hell bent on restarting the line.

No. He wouldn’t go down such a line of thought. Charlie needed a little boost in morale tonight, and that’s what he would give him. “Charlie, you’re going to get that Master Tamer position, do you know why?”

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, and looked into Harry’s green eyes. “Why?”

“Because you’re Charlie Weasley, and you can do anything.”

Charlie brightened, and his large chest puffed up just a little larger. “Right, then.”

~**~

It was two weeks later, when Harry finally saw the photo that won Draco his Photography business, when he went for dinner with his father to Malfoy Manor. Harry burst out laughing, and then he shed a tear, as well.

It was a wizard picture of their fathers. A rare one, because Harry’s father was still doing his hard to get thing. The picture showed Severus sitting at a table in Malfoy Manor, with Lucius above him. The pair were laughing at something, both their smiles huge and happy. They freeze, and then Lucius goes in for a kiss his father actually allowed. “How on Earth did you get that, Draco?”

“Fucking luck. I came into the room, but they didn’t even notice me they were, so enraptured with the other. On instinct, I pulled out my camera, and _just_ caught the moment. A moment after that, I was almost hexed – do not sneak up on two ex-spies, for the record.”

“Noted. Wow, they’re really sweet on each other, aren’t they?”

Draco nodded. “Guess this means we’re going to be brothers.”

“Ew. Never. We do all the… the things.”

“Which will make it even more fun to tell others of our relation.”

Harry pulled Draco to him. “I miss living with you already.”

“We’ll be back in the flat in two weeks.”

“Yeah, I suppose, but then it’s the beginning of the end.”

“If you are brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello.”

“That’s not from Peter Pan.”

“Noah taught me that one,” Draco said.

“Speaking of sweet, you’ve grown sweet on him, I’ve noticed.”

“I’ve fallen in love with him,” Draco admitted, looking at Harry’s chest. Everyone knew it, it had happened a long time ago, but Harry and Draco had never talked about it.

Harry used Draco’s chin to turn his face up. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Harry, my father _did_ choose well for me.” All his life Draco believed his father didn’t know him, but you could only pick a suitable mate for your son if you knew quite a bit. Draco had no idea what to do with that. “He’s perfect, and I fucking miss him. I don’t want to be without him anymore. Ugh, this means I might have to go to America next summer with him.”

“Then why did you convince him to go back to America?” Lucius may have offered to escort Draco to school, but it was Draco’s urging that had Noah agreeing to go back.

“I could tell cutting his vacation short bummed him out. He misses his family. Because I threw a fucking fit, he had to move here overnight, leave everyone and everything, not even say goodbye. He hasn’t seen anyone since. Then because of my stunt, he was pulled away from them again.”

“Draco, do you think Noah’s going to stop loving you?”

“Why wouldn’t he? He _has_ to marry me. He doesn’t _have_ to love me. I’m high maintenance, bossy, spoiled.” Harry knew Noah’d told Draco how much he loved him by now, but that wasn’t the issue, Draco was worried Noah wouldn’t _keep_ loving him. “When I told him to go, he just went. It didn’t seem like he missed me at all.”

“I think that was more to do with him being put out with you, what we did was pretty serious. The two of you looked pretty hot and heavy on the couch that last night.” _For them._ Noah was still unbelievably conservative, trying to be a proper gentleman for Draco in public.

“I suppose, but something was missing.”

“Draco, you might need to do some more apologizing.”

“Ugh, you know how much I loathe apologizing, Potter.”

“What you’re feeling is Noah’s hurt.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Why can’t he just understand me like you do?”

“I think he understands you better than you think, but it’s like with me and Charlie, some things that fly between you and me, don’t fly with them.”

“I hate it when you’re right. Which means this is good news. All I’ve got to do is apologize and it will be back to like before. I’ll pen him a letter.”

Draco was even more sure when Noah arrived home a week early, to Malfoy manor. He had gushed to Harry the first week they moved back into the flat. “He’s _ab-sol-utely_ mad about me, Potter. Do you know what he said?”

“What did he say, Draco?”

“He slipped into my room, it looked really good that I was up working on some homework. When he entered the room, he had his bags with him, which means he hadn’t bothered to go to his room yet to drop them off, but came straight to mine. I said, ‘what are you doing here?’ He said, in his deep, burly accent, ‘ got your letter and was missin’ you darlin’” Draco said, doing his best Noah impression, which needed work. “I said, I was worried you wouldn’t miss me at all, since I was such a high maintenance brat. He said, ‘yah are sweetheart, but yer my high maintenance brat, and I don’t want to be away from you that long again’.”

“Wow, that is sweet,” Harry said.

“Don’t interrupt, Potter. You didn’t hear the best part yet. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me, and told me we had his father’s permission to move into the same room together at the manor.”

“Really?” Draco had been waiting for that. Sure they’d had over nights plenty at the flat, but that was considered a more casual thing. Them having a room at Malfoy Manor was a lot more official, because Lucius was there, and it was the Malfoy _family_ home. Harry’s not sure he completely understood the logic, but they were Clint’s rules and what Clint said, Noah did. “That’s great Draco.”

“ _Stop_ interrupting me, I haven’t told you the best part yet.”

“You said that was the best part.” Draco glared at him. “Sorry.”

“He also asked his father, and mine for permission to do this.” Draco held up his ring hand. “He asked me to marry him, even though we’re a done deal on paper. We get married at the beginning of July, just after my twenty-fifth birthday next year, Harry.”

Draco’s eyes were glistening, and Harry broke out in a huge grin, but he kept quiet, unsure if he would be accused of interrupting again.

“Well? Aren’t you going to get excited?”

It took everything in him not to hex him. “I’m so happy for you, Draco.”

“This is all thanks to you, Potter.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s all thanks to your father treating you like cattle, or something you said.”

“Not that part, what I mean is, I couldn’t have fallen in love with someone like Noah, if I hadn’t fallen in love with you first. Yeah sure, we would have married, and we would have been civil to the other – Noah’s so damn nice, it’s annoying sometimes – but we wouldn’t have been over the moon for the other.”

“Draco that’s nice, but you—”

“—no.”

“You didn’t know what I was going to say.”

“Something foolish. I’m going to finish what I have to say, and then you’re just going to kiss me and say nothing, got it?”

Harry nodded.

“You want to belong; I want to be understood. We both want to be loved for who we are. It’s what everyone wants really, and people say they do, but they don’t actually. I could love you, because when I’m with you, I love myself. I can love myself, because you allow me to be authentically me. Sometimes you want to hex the pants off me, and I make you go ‘round the twist, but you never ask me to be anything except me; good, bad, ugly. That’s really special, Hare. Hardly anyone like that exists anymore.”

Harry pulled him into a kiss, like he demanded. “Wait, we _can_ still do this, right?”

“Take your lips off of mine again, and I’ll hex you, Potter.”

They celebrated the news, and the first day at the flat with some not-sex.


	16. Brat Homeostatis and Master Tamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 22, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
>  **Artist:** Mock doesn't know, but if anyone does, please let me know and I will link and give creds! This was the pic that inspired Jasper though!

Speaking of weddings, the other thing that happened over the summer, was Harry turning twenty-four, which meant the timeline for when he would reach the age of majority was fast approaching, but Charlie had not asked Severus for Harry’s hand yet. Everyone knew it would happen, but Charlie refused to even bring it up until he made master tamer, which he had not.

The problem was, Harry _had_ to marry by twenty-five, or they would lose the Prince name, a very old law made by a Prince long ago, so airtight no one had been able to change the rule. Not to mention Prince family rules were important to both Harry and his father. Family was something Harry thought he’d lost forever, getting it back meant everything, learning about Prince family values made him proud. He wanted to carry on the rules and traditions.

For the first bit of September, Harry stayed at home with Father more often than the flat. It had got lonely there since Draco and Noah began staying in their room at the manor more often. Not only was it a bit of a weird new thing (it’s not like they didn’t have a whole bunch of sleepovers at the flat all year), but they now had a wedding to plan between Draco’s internship schedule. Draco and Harry eventually decided they needed to come up with a schedule of their own. Draco also demanded Harry be his ‘best whatever,’ and they would need to meet with the wedding planner together.

“I think you’re supposed to do that with Noah,” Harry told him.

“Potter let me ask you, when you and Charlie marry, will he be doing a bunch of wedding planning?”

Oh. Oooooh, yeah no. Charlie was all about the dragons. Harry couldn’t picture Charlie planning a wedding, the thought was damn hilarious though, and it give him inspiration for a note. “I’m thinking not.”

“Noah will fix anything, and he can negotiate a property deal like nobody’s business, but weddings? No. I asked him about flowers the other day. I made it easy hydrangeas, or water lilies, and he said, ‘hydrangeas? That one ‘a yer different British words, darlin’?’ Adorable, but not helpful.”

“Merlin.”

“Plus, like your dragon tamer, Noah’s going to be away for work again in October, so he won’t be here.”

Harry started to worry, ‘cause yeah, he was going to be planning the wedding without a dragon tamer. “Well, you’re going to help me too, yeah?”

“Of course. I’m going to be your best whatever. Elton will help us too, as my other best whatever, and yours.”

“Why do you keep calling it that?”

“We’re more than just each other’s best men.”

Oh, well. That was kind of sweet. Draco had his moments. After they sorted that bit, they also decided on spending every second and third week of the month at the flat, Draco staying at Prince Manor with Harry and Severus when Noah was away. During that last year of school for Harry, and the first out of Draco’s two-year long internship for business school, Harry and Draco intuitively spent more time together, and it was more like the first year they lived in the flat together.

Charlie was busier than he’d ever been, and they missed each other a great deal. Yes they were both adults who understood it was what Charlie needed to do to make requirements, but this time around, it hurt to be apart. Something had happened when Harry stayed in Romania. Both Harry and Charlie could subsist on their own, but it was almost physically ailing to be apart. They both admitted via letters to being more agitated. Apparently even Healer Margot had commented to Charlie about it. “Go see Harry,” she said. “Even if it’s just for a few hours.”

Charlie wanted to do that, but his only hesitation was the money it cost to buy daytrip portkeys – it was astronomical! But there were times they both _needed_ it and he wasn’t a fool, so he did. He would storm into the flat every now and then, a dragon tamer on a mission to see his mate. When Charlie was like this, Harry knew to let himself be taken. Charlie wouldn’t ask, and wouldn’t speak. He’d simply toss Harry over his shoulder, “bye Hare,” Elton would say, “please make sure he can still sit down with us afterward,” Draco would comment, and cart him off to the bedroom.

Charlie would undress them both down to their shorts, and then spank Harry soundly (no he didn’t need a reason, but if Harry wanted him to go looking he was sure he could find one) and then engage in heavy frottage, until they both felt right with the world again. “Harry, I need you with me,” Charlie would say, and Harry could feel the pain coming straight from Charlie’s dragon heart.”

“I know, Char. I know. I’ll come for reading break, okay?”

Charlie would nod. There was never much speaking during those times. They would lie together until Charlie had to go back. Draco would smirk at them both when Charlie would walk through the kitchen, smiling, totally renewed. “Merlin what it’s going to be like when the two of you can fuck.”

Harry would stare at Charlie, mesmerized by the thought.

“Charlie? You won’t forget about us too?” Elton said, with his large puppy eyes.

Charlie picked the thin boy up in his large dragon tamer arms, and Elton wrapped his legs around Charlie’s massive torso. “Never, love.” Charlie kissed him. 

“Hey, me too!” Draco complained.

Charlie set Elton down. “You tried to limit the fun I could have spanking, Harry,” he said, but he was already pulling Draco into his arms.

“I say a lot of things you don’t listen to. Did you this time?”

“Not a chance. I’ll spank Harry, and you lot for that matter, as much as I please.”

Draco smiled for a brief second, but Harry caught it, then he was back to being Draco again. “Bossy, ruddy, Toppy, dragon tamers,” Draco said with his patented scowl.

Charlie gave his arse a firm whack. “The only way you love me.” Charlie kissed Draco, and then Harry one more time, before he was gone.

Harry was somehow less busy with school than he was with wedding planning. A hospital was a hospital, sure, but where Harry was now, was a bit of a snooze compared to the dragon tamer’s hospital. Sewing up Mrs. Pott’s sliced index finger from a gardening accident, was nowhere near the excitement of trying to puzzle together how you were going grow Tamer Swartz’s shattered ribcage back before he died of pulmonary distress.

Noah was busy too. They were opening an office in Wizarding London. Noah would still have to travel, but it would keep him closer to Draco more of the time. The set-up part was a lot of work though, and Noah had to manage this on top of travelling for work.

He would come home to the flat in a similar way as Charlie did. Noah’s way was different, but he was no less a force. Noah would charge in after a day of setting up the new office and walk by them in the kitchen. Noah was normally the epitome of politeness and sunshine, but on these days he needed to satisfy the raw part of him.

On some days it was Draco. Noah would stalk by, on a mission. When he realized no one had come with him, he’d pop his head back into the kitchen. “Dray? What’s the hold up, darlin’?”

“Sorry, love,” he said as got up and followed his husband-to-be off to the bedroom, where El and Harry would hear distinct spanking sounds coming from – everyone in the flat knew what that sounded like – followed by silence. Draco would return looking supremely wrecked in the best way, and very uncomfortable on the hard-wooden chairs of the flat. “Why have we never thought to get pillows for these things?”

Actually, they had several times, but no one ever followed through. Brats would never admit to it, but sitting on your spanked bottom _and_ feeling it was a painful comfort.

Other times, Noah would stalk into the kitchen and lift Elton out of his seat. “C’mere, kitten. You’ve got a date over my knee,” he said abducting him to the bedroom. If any top took you away somewhere to spank you, they planned on a lot more than that, but naturally, spanking was a big part of it.

Noah would return Elton to Harry and Draco, setting him in Draco’s lap, and leaving to do yet more work. “I got a spanking, Dray,” El would say.

“Did you now, darling love? You want I should kiss it better?”

El would smile. “If you want, but you know what? Spanking feels like a kiss better on its own, doesn’t it?”

“It most certainly does not,” Draco said, but for prosperity only. All three brats knew the truth of El’s words.

Other times still, Noah would come home, and demand for both Draco and Elton at the same time.

Harry had a bit of a different relationship with Noah, and it was special in its own way. Noah would notice when Harry was missing Charlie. “Come. Sit here,” Noah would demand. Being _made_ to was what Harry was all about, even if he had to fight being made to – he was complicated.

Harry would pout. “But Noah, I’m in the middle of something.”

“It will be there for you I’m done with you, darlin’.” In other words, he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Harry would storm over to Noah (Merlin, was Harry a toddler?) and pout… like a toddler, as Noah pulled him into his solid lap. Harry relaxed immediately, and the feelings he hadn’t known he was feeling would come to the surface, and Noah would carry them away for him with his hand carding through his hair, and sweet kisses to his crown.

Sometimes Harry would fall asleep, other times Harry would simply relax and allow himself to be soothed.

Noah spanked Harry too, and acted as a substitute disciplinarian when Charlie couldn’t. “Hare? I know Charlie told you no late nights this week.”

Charlie had, but he hadn’t set a bedtime, so Harry had taken advantage of this little fact. “It’s fine, Noah. I’m getting more than enough sleep.”

But the whole house knew that a Harry who was truly fine, didn’t argue quite, so snarkily. Snark gave a brat away more than any other sign. “It’s like that is it?” Noah said. He got up and yanked Harry out of his seat.

“Wait, no. Oh, I see. Yeah, _yes_. Sleep. I remember now. What time works for you?” Harry said.

“Sorry, doodlebug. Too late.”

Like Charlie, Noah always spanked a bare bottom. If you argued too much, he knew you needed more of a spanking, so it was always better to just submit to your fate. And boy could Noah spank! He made his point that when he was laying down the law, sass will not be tolerated.

Harry did have this back and forth energy with Noah, but they hadn’t taken it further than a kiss on the lips here and there. Harry didn’t know if it would, but maybe…? Whatever would be, Harry loved what they had for now, and if more came, well then it did, if it didn’t, Harry was happy.

Then, Elton. Elton began seeing someone back in August. Draco liked to pretend he wasn’t, and frankly, so did Harry. Draco lived in denial about the whole thing, and if Ellie even mentioned it, Draco threw a huge fit, so El just didn’t, and they pretended like it wasn’t a thing happening. In most cases Harry would disagree that it was the healthy route. From time to time, Harry would wonder if they should all talk about it, but for now, with all Draco had going on, Harry knew he couldn’t deal with that too, and it had to be shelved. Harry understood this, and so did the other members of the Flat Family. _For now._ Someone would make them all face reality at some point.

Essentially though, it was a Team Brat reunion, which was always lots of fun, but brats out of balance weren’t a good thing. Lack of balance led to trouble, but coming off the latest scheme from the summer, there was only so far Team brat would go. _For now._

Elton had been dealt with for the summer too, since he’d been a huge part of Draco’s scheme, by both Charlie and Noah, who had made it memorable for him. They were always a bit gentler with El, but El didn’t need the same as Harry and Draco did to make an impression.

As Charlie often reminded Harry, he was expected to keep himself in check, and so was everyone at the flat. It was always your choice to behave, or not. They all knew this to be true, but it was in a brat’s nature to push. If there wasn’t a wall you couldn’t go past, you did. 

Some of the house rules were for _good_ reason, meaning they affected the well-being of an individual in the Flat Family, or the family as a whole. Those kinds of matters were dealt with more seriously. Others existed to create _that feeling_ , but were taken no less seriously. There was an order that needed to be, and a _kind_ of respect for it, or the exchange didn’t work. This was the category of rules for brats vs. rules for tops, which were different and depended entirely on said Top as to which rule applied. Still, woe-be-tide you if you broke said rules. Those rules were just as important for hitting that place inside of brat _and_ Top.

In between all of that, there was fun, and the just because kinds of discipline, which went a long way to the energy created in the flat. All of it existed to maintain Brat, Top homeostasis. Without the Top side of the reaction there to balance the brat side, things went a bit out of whack. It didn’t take long for Harry, Draco and Elton to feel the sincere lack of Top in their lives.

~**~

Harry wrote to Charlie. _When we get married, are you going to help plan the wedding?_

Charlie’s answer was clever and to the point. _I tame dragons, Potter. Unless you want to get married on a dragon, I suggest you enlist the help of your Malfoy. Though we will be able to afford the services of a proper wedding planner; I don’t see why either of us have to live through that headache._

Harry laughed. The problem was, Draco fired his wedding planner, Harry wouldn’t put it past Draco to fire theirs as well. Charlie had also asked another question. _Draga, could you run the number by me for your surgery apprenticeship?_

Why would Charlie ask a question like… oh. Oh hell no. Right. Assuming all went to plan, they would be married while he was doing his apprenticeship, which meant _Charlie_ was going to pay for it. Mr. I-want-and-need-to-provide-for-you Weasley. But Harry knew it was bloody well expensive. “Fecking, Charles Weasley,” Harry said out loud. What was he supposed to do about this?

Now, there were a few things here.

First, Charlie wasn’t insulted about much, but he was whenever Harry insinuated Charlie couldn’t provide for him. Harry understood this now that he had come to know his dragon tamer better. It was, in part because of his childhood, he’d grown a yearning to provide; to know _he_ could do it. The other part, was because he was _the_ alpha dragon, and it was his role to protect and provide for his family – it was in the bloody dragon tamers oath.

Harry didn’t mind this, loved it even. It was part of what made them work – Charlie wanted to provide, and Harry enjoyed being provided for.

It was a lot of money spent on Harry, and Harry did feel a small amount of guilt over this. However, it was smaller all the time. The year in Romania had gone a long way to Harry thinking about Charlie’s money, as _their_ money. He still had his vault keys, and his allowance every month that came from Charlie’s wages, and was free to use his allowance if he liked while he was back in the Flat. Besides, if Charlie was going to insist on being the provider, it was expected that Harry would not be cut off from money to realize his dreams too. By promising to provide for Harry, he also promised to provide for his needs, which included his passions.

But, _but_ (and two), as a brat, you got the inkling like you wanted to circumvent rules, or in the least test them, y’know, just to make sure your Top was serious. Plus, oh the feeling – especially when it was a _big_ rule. Yes, it was playing with fire. Yes you risked your arse, hurting your top, among other such risks… but the temptation was too great sometimes.

Besides, Harry wouldn’t go too far. No he wouldn’t. _Just_ enough. Yeah, just enough.

Harry got an idea.

He gave him the number, and then wrote, _my father’s already paying for that, Charlie. He’s quite happy about it. I think you’d better let him._

Charlie caught onto him quick, but was not pleased. Just because you wanted to be a brat, didn’t mean your top was going to let you, especially when you danced around big issues. _We’re not arguing about this. You know my rules, Brat._

Hmmm, that was good, but Harry wanted a bit more. Besides, another thing happened in this dangerous game, it often began in fun, but you were always at risk of having your ego getting in on things, and when that happened, you wanted to see if you _could_ win. In reality, you didn't want to.

Maybe Harry didn’t want to be a surgeon anymore. Being a Healer was just fine. He gave that a shot in his return note.

He got back, _Bullox, Potter. Send me that kind of rubbish again, and I will pay for the daytrip portkey to come deal with you properly. You know the deal. Now are you done? Or do I need to come there? Forever Yours, Charlie._

All right. Okay yeah he needed to stop before he got into real trouble. Harry had got a _taste_ of what he needed. He needed to push, and he needed Charlie to make a wall for him he couldn’t climb. There was something about the whole process that completed the circle inside him. To keep the feeling _happening_ , Harry was trying to figure out how he could push, without pushing over.

As much as it was that, it was real too. He knew Charlie was serious, not liking when Harry tried to fuck around with that rule, and that particular spanking would not be worth it. He’d taken this one as far as it could go, without getting his arse scalped, but he could find something else.

Then again, maybe he _needed_ dealing with, maybe he wanted to go too far. _Merlin, what I am saying?_ But it was true. Things were stressful for Harry. Wedding planning with Draco sucked – yes they would be hiring a wedding planner for the Prince-Weasley wedding – school was busy even if not as intense as working in a dragon tamer’s hospital, and he was worried about his dragon tamer, and their own situation. Was he going to get that Master Tamer position?

It seemed like stress infested your mind, things you may not have been previously worried about, grew there like a pestiferous weed. But while Harry’s bratness was adored by Charlie, it was understood that it was poor behavior. There were better ways to go about getting a spanking than being a fucking brat, and Harry knew this well.

He knew he could always get some of that need met with the discipline offered through the Prince method, of Sunday discipline. It helped, but it was nothing like the dance Harry had with Charlie.

Harry thought long and hard about it before he answered. _I’m done, for now. Still with you, Harry._

Charlie was quick to respond, and Harry could see the dragon tamer smirking as he wrote. _I see. Behave yourself, brat. I’m coming soon. Forever Yours, Charlie._

~**~

It was October when Harry’s father began to get concerned about Charlie. “Harry, I still haven’t got anything from Charlie, have you underlined the importance for him?”

Father knew he had, Father himself had, but even Father was hoping there was something he’d missed. “I have, Papa. He won’t come to you until he’s made master tamer.”

“Won’t he let me review his vaults? Perhaps he’s got enough saved to make the minimum. I know he’ll make master tamer in time. It’s within my power to make such a concession.” Father was rooting for them in every way. “Plus, there’s what you’ll make as a Healer, and then _surgeon_ … or is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Harry looked to his hands and then up to his father again. He’d wondered if his father noticed. _There wasn’t a lot Father missed. Usually only if he was looking the other way on purpose._ “We won’t be using my earnings, Papa. Charlie wants to be the provider.”

Severus nodded. He kept his face unreadable. “Not uncommon. Tricky though.”

“Did you know?”

“Not exactly, but when you didn’t make a single withdrawal from your account the whole time you were away, yet managed to stay fed and clothed, I put two and two together.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention it.” Harry bit his lip and adjusted the sleeve of his sweater. “I just, well it seems rather silly now. It suddenly doesn’t seem as big of a deal, I suppose?’

“I understand. You were worried about what I would think. I am quite traditional, Harry, I don’t have issue with it. My only concern is making requirements. The Prince rules are clear. I have some ideas though – whether your intended will agree with them or not is another matter – but I have been contemplating for this instance. Nothing to be done about that for now, I do come bearing some good news. We have the whole of your twenty-fifth year. I was looking deep into the records, and a concession was made for your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Leroy Prince, who was married the day before his twenty-sixth birthday.”

It wasn’t a lot of time, but it was more time, and it did make Harry feel better.

Things remained stressful though. Charlie couldn’t write, or visit, as much, and when he did, Harry could tell he wasn’t in the best of moods. Harry wasn’t either if he was being honest. Hence, all their letters during that time seemed to contain some sort of disagreement about something, however minor.

Charlie and Harry had fought more then, than they had during the course of their seven-and-a-half-year relationship. It was only bickering really – you don’t fight a dragon tamer, you will lose – but bicker they did, and Harry seemed to continue to want to push him.

Draco was in a similar state, and Elton seemed to go along with whatever Draco did. As Harry had gotten to know Elton, Harry realized that while yes, some of it was that he did a lot of what Draco wanted, Elton could be as bratty as Draco if in his own way. Draco and Elton enabled each other, which was not always a good thing.

But while they were a family together, it was understood that Charlie was Harry’s top, and Noah was for Draco and El. When Harry was getting truly out of sorts, it was Charlie who he answered to.

For instance, Charlie wrote him a whole letter, which Harry and Draco both agreed was more a letter-lecture, about Harry’s spending habits, just because Harry, Draco, and El had thrown a few parties. Draco was in the partying mood with his upcoming nuptials, and Noah was surprisingly lenient in that area, so long as Draco had all the work for his internship done.

Ron, had also begun coming to the flat more often, since Hermione had begun her apprenticeship in one of the Wizarding libraries, abroad. The pair had always visited the flat regularly enough, but not enough for them to be considered a barnacle like Elton. With Hermione away, Ron had the time they would have spent doing the couple thing, to hang out at the flat, so he joined them, and it was like the old days when they would throw ragers at Gryffindor tower, before they’d been caught.

Harry was a lot smarter about it. They only threw one a week, so he based his apprenticing schedule around it. He never went over his drink limit, and he maintained his commitment to spending time at the manor with his father – the first week and last week of every month.

The trouble came in that Harry had been spending so much, he’d had to dip into his allowance from Charlie. Charlie watched that stuff a lot more carefully than Father did. Charlie knew Harry was usually conservative, but he wanted to make sure Harry had enough, and if it wasn’t, Harry knew Charlie would add more when he knew his hospital bill at the end of each month. When Charlie had approached him about it via letter, genuinely concerned he hadn’t provided Harry with enough, Harry couldn’t lie. He’d written back an awkward and sheepish response letter fessing up to his spending spree. Charlie wasn’t happy. He was so beyond not happy, Harry didn’t have a word for it.

The return letter included a lecture on the other things Charlie knew usually fell to the wayside for Harry when Harry was like this – because Charlie knew Harry, and Harry never spent money like this.

_Harry, I swear to Merlin. You’re lucky I can’t come there, and I can’t bring you here, but if you think I’m going to let you burn through money like that, you don’t know me very well. I’d also better not find out you’re burning the candle at both ends to get your work done._

“Yeeeeesh mate,” Draco said reading over his shoulder as usual. “He’s pissed.” Draco knew what it felt like to get such a lecture from _your_ Top. Sure, Charlie could get Draco to behave somewhat, Charlie could do that with just about anyone, but no one had the same effect on Draco Noah did. When _your_ Top was that annoyed with you, it was a punch in the gut, especially when you knew better.

But Harry decided to be insulted, since he _had_ been _mostly_ responsible, except for maybe the spending thing, which he had fessed up for. He had been spending a lot. Like, a lot, _a lot._ But still. “Sure I’ve spent more, than usual, but it’s not like I do it all the time.”

“Yeah,” Draco said, forever in support of him.

“Yeah,” El said.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “My brother’s just being a prat. Forget that guy.”

Harry could throw a fit, but he could not ‘forget that guy.’ Especially when stupid, pirate owls kept pecking at him for an answer. _All right. I hear you. Even though you’re being totally unfair. I haven’t done anything, yet I’ve gotten the lecture as if I have._

He got back: _I am a bit rougher around the edges than usual, which means it’s not the time to be a fucking brat. I’ve watched your patterns a long time, _Draga_ ; I know you. Now behave yourself and lose the attitude. Why don’t you have a chat with your father? Next I hear from you, I expect you will have. Forever Yours, Charlie._

“Why phrase it like a question, if it isn’t?” Harry complained to his counsel, Draco, Elton, and Ron, which Father sometimes referred to as the counsel of fools, since it seemed like they got up to a lot of foolish trouble in his opinion.

“Yeah, I totally agree. Noah’s always doing that. But maybe you should sit this one out. Let him cool off,” Draco said.

Harry knew that if even Draco of all people was implying he should back out, he should. “Fuck that. I’m in, I’m so in. It’s my money to spend on whatever I want.”

Both Ron and Draco looked at him bugged-eyed, because that was so not how Harry and Charlie worked. Like, _way_ so not how they worked. Harry was asking for it. “I’ll put in for you this time, Potter,” Draco said. “Someone needs to save your arse.”

“Well I’ve got work to do here, I’m not going to speak to my father. Charlie can stuff it.” Of course he would have to send the ruddy bird back with something though, so he penned a quick one.

_I will be busy apprenticing this week. I’ll see my father at the weekend, and we’ll talk then._

“He is going to kick your arse, Potter,” Draco said.

“What? He wants me to talk to my father, I will. He didn’t say when.”

“You know he means immediately. It’s Charlie. Tamer of dragons. King of do it right when I fucking say. Or did you just meet him?”

Harry knew Draco was right, but for some reason, it was the hill he wanted to die on. Maybe literally. However, Draco was one to talk, because Draco had his own thing going. While Draco completed his internship, taking photography jobs was foreboden. Draco was allowed to take photos of friends, and whatever the heck else he wanted, but no _jobs_. Noah made this rule because the temptation for Draco was just too great. Plus, he really didn’t know when to stop. One a weekend might have been fine, but what was one more, and one more? It would just spiral to hell, and Noah was firm on a total number of zero _jobs._

But couldn’t he do a _project?_ Draco had wondered aloud one day.

“Such a bad idea, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“El, what do you think?”

Elton was fairly well behaved. The only rule he really needed was: Do not enable Draco’s schemes, which was nearly impossible for him to resist. He did try though. Sometimes. “Noah won’t like it.”

“Noah, Shmoah. It’s not a job, I’m not getting paid. Anthony Goldstein is a friend, and they need pictures for his sister’s, son’s bar mitzvah.”

“Can you still say that about the Chauncy’s storefront ad?” Harry asked.

“Also not getting paid. A _project._ ” Harry wasn’t sure Draco knew what project meant. “Besides, Noah knows, and he’s all right with it.”

“Okay, well you need help?” Elton said.

Harry was suspicious though, something wasn’t right there, but Harry had his own problems. Jack showed up again, but this time the letter was addressed to _Noah_. Harry tried to take the letter from him in the usual way, but the bird nearly bit his hand off. “Bloody, cunting, Bird!”

“Harry, language,” Noah scolded coming into the kitchen.

Harry cowed a bit. Right. Noah and his clean mouth rules. At least Charlie didn’t have that rule, but Charlie also wasn’t going to save him from Noah. “Don’t look at me. I’m a potty-mouthed dragon tamer, Harry. We swear. If Noah’s telling you not to, that’s between you and him,” Charlie had said. It had been on their last night in the flat in the summer, before everyone had to leave. He behaved himself that night – Charlie was there – but he figured he’d try again another time when Charlie wasn’t there.

As it were, Harry eventually lost that argument with Noah, and ended up over Noah’s large, cowboy knees. “Told you Potter,” Draco had said, unhelpfully. Draco competed with Charlie for dirtiest mouth, Harry did wonder how Draco managed with that one.

Harry knew Noah wasn’t kidding about the soap either, he was quick to an apology on that one. “Sorry,” Harry said. “Charlie’s bird has a letter for you.”

“For me? Wonder what it could be about?”

But neither of them truly did wonder; it was clearly about Harry, and Harry was already feeling chagrined. When Noah opened the letter, Harry tried to stand on his tip toes and see, but Noah kept the letter from his view. “Oh. Oh I see. Hmmmm,” he hummed. He looked to Harry. “I have to take you to your father. Will you come with me peacefully? I don’t want to have to carry you, but I will.”

As much as Harry, Draco, and even Elton had Brat solidarity, Charlie and Noah had _Top_ solidarity. “Noah, please don’t.” Noah was fucking strong. Sure not Charlie strong, but wizard-cowboy-strong was pretty damn strong.

“Sorry, doodlebug. C’mon.”

“Ugh! Ruddy, lousy tops,” Harry said, but he went with Noah, who didn’t take him personally, but did take his hand like he was a little kid, brought him to the apparition point, and dropped him at the manor.

“I’ll be back to pick you up after dinner.”

“I can make my way home, Noah.”

Noah crossed his arms, and raised a brow. Whoa. How did Draco ever think the man was a Hufflepuff? Not that a Hufflepuff couldn’t be a Top, Cedric might have made a decent Top with some maturity, but Noah had the kind of magnality that only a Gryffindor could have. “I can explain it over my knee, or you can just so as you’re told. You’re in trouble, in case you hadn’t figured.”

Merlin that accent. It did wonderful things to Harry, especially when Noah talked like that. Non-sexual things, but that didn’t change how electrifying it was for Harry. _And that’s why Charlie sent, Noah._ But still, Uuuuuuggggh!

Still pouting, Harry stormed into the house. He found his father with Lucius. It was growing close to three months into their courtship, and his father had finally allowed more than kissing, a little detail about his father’s love life he never needed to know, but Draco had somehow found out – also on the didn’t need to know list – and informed him. Currently, they were cuddled up on the couch by the fire, near a table with tea that had been abandoned. Harry guessed they might have been in the middle of something that was developing into _more_ than cuddling, but they must have heard Harry storming in the door, and had arranged themselves more modestly.

“Harry?” Father said. “Is it Sunday, already?”

“No, still Monday. I can go if you’re busy,” Harry said even though he knew what his father’s response would be, but his father didn’t get the chance to say it first.

“Nonsense, Harry. Come sit. I’ll have our tea refreshed,” Lucius said, as he was calling for the house elf.

Harry didn’t miss his father smiling at Lucius jumping into care for his son like that. The scene itself was enough to relax Harry, and take the edge off, picturing him and Charlie with their kids. Oh right, _Charlie._ Ruddy, bossy, Charlie. That’s why he was here.

Harry didn’t sit though. Instead he crossed his arms, and kicked at the floor. “Charlie said I’m supposed to come talk to you, or whatever,” he told his father. “I don’t know why, and it’s not important, and it can wait until the weekend.”

His father shook his head. “No it can’t. Sit.”

Harry finally sat, and new tea came, and his father and Lucius sat up ready to listen to whatever he had to say. Even Harry didn’t know what he was going to say, until he said it; everything came pouring out until he was in tears. “He’s not going to make Master Tamer, Papa and we won’t get married, and I’ll have to marry some other bloke, and I miss Charlie, and everything is horrible.” Harry wiped at his face trying to get rid of the angry tears.

“Oh, child,” Severus said.

“Severus, may I?” Lucius interrupted.

Harry was surprised when his father nodded. That was big. That meant his father trusted Lucius a great deal. “Spying was hardest, not because of what Voldemort might have, and did do to me, but because of what it cost my family. There’s a high cost to Charlie’s job, isn’t there, son?”

Harry sniffled, and nodded. “Yeah, sometimes. Overall, I understand. It’s in his soul to do this.”

“Of course. As was it in mine. Make no mistake, I loved my family, but I also loved being a spy. We are responsible to those we love, but we also need purpose to give us fulfillment, or we die inside. In some ways it’s lose-lose, because we can’t give our all to our families without our purpose, yet our purpose sometimes takes us away from our families.”

Wow, Lucius got it. That was exactly how Harry felt inside. Charlie’s job was a hard one. It often took him away from things, from Harry. Harry’d had to experience the disappointment more than once of Charlie cancelling on coming to see him, or an important event for his job. It was just how it was, and Harry was okay with it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard sometimes, when he really just wanted to talk to Charlie, or snuggle up in his arms, or hell, have Charlie spank the daylights out of him.

“I loved Narcissa, but we did not belong together like I do with your father, or like you do with Charlie. You understand purpose, and you support his. You will make it, but Harry, you’ve got to talk to us. To someone that isn’t my often well-meaning, but bratty son, or _the_ Weasley.” Lucius had picked up Severus’s name for Ron. Oh Merlin, they’re already becoming like each other.

“I feel guilty. I’ve been through enough therapy to know my feelings are okay, I’ve said as much to Charlie, but I still have these feelings and wish I didn’t.”

“You’re human. The best we can do is find a way through such confusion.”

Harry nodded. And though the thing still existed, would always exist, he felt better. His father looked proud of Lucius. “Lucius is right Harry, and might I add, spying was never my purpose. It was something I happened to be good at, which I did in a failed attempt to keep you and my family safe. _That_ bit was part of my purpose. Your mother was, as good to me about it as you are to Charlie, but she always let me know. Always.”

The three of them talked the afternoon away and Harry felt a world better. When they heard the doorbell the door, Harry knew Noah had returned to pick him up. “Maybe I’ll come early this weekend,” Harry told his father.

“And miss the event of the century?”

“I think I’d better cool it on parties.”

Harry headed toward the door, when he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. “Charlie...?”

Charlie smiled. He was a little beat up, and he had an eye patch, but there was also something very regal about him. It was a thing that had begun happening, as Charlie grew more into the kind of man he was becoming. Over the time since he’d begun working toward the Master Tamer position, he grew more confident, more powerful, he was becoming even more of a force, and though he would always be rough, and raw, something of him was more polished. Just when Harry didn’t think the man could get anymore incredible, he seemed to break through yet another barrier of incredible.

Harry burst into tears, and then attacked him forcing him out to the porch. “You dragon taming lunatic! Not telling me you were coming, making Noah bring me here, telling me off!” Harry gave at Charlie, trying to bludgeon him to death, but it was like giving stone a beating. Harry knew Charlie didn’t have any trouble dodging an assault from a mere human - wizard or no — but he let Harry whack him as much as he needed to, until finally Harry collapsed into his arms, the tears coming hard.

Charlie embraced him. “I know, Draga, I know.”

Charlie scooped him up from under his knees and brought him to the porch swing, sitting down, settling Harry in his lap. He ran his large fingers through Harry’s hair until he calmed down. “How long are you here?” Harry said.

“I’m sorry my heart, I only have a few hours. I’ve got three tamers in field tonight, and a class early morning.”

Harry nodded.

“You needed me though, so I am here. I know a brat who needs attention.”

Harry bit his lip. Yeah, he’d thrown a pretty massive tantrum. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand why you did, but it’s not going to save your arse my paddle.”

Harry knew that. “You came all this way just to spank me?”

“That, and wring you out a bit, but mostly to do this. I’ve missed you.”

Harry snuggled in further enjoying the smell of him. Charlie always smelled a little of dragon, which was surprisingly sweet, today there was also fresh air, and dirt. “What happened to your eye?”

“Zozza, but I made the bond with her, and Healer Margot assures me it will grow back by Friday. I listened to my favorite healer and went straight to hospital; got there in plenty of time for her to save it.”

“You made the bond, so quickly? But she had two children, how could that have been easier than Shokar?”

“Each time I make a bond, my dragon magic grows stronger, I can feel dragons better all the time. Plus, Shokar herself, and the experience I gained in bonding with her was helpful.”

“You consulted with her?”

“I did. I said to myself, what would Harry do?”

Harry smiled at him and sat up. “Let me see that eye, Tamer Weasely.”

“Oi, Potter. Leave it alone.”

“Not on your life.”

Charlie was in charge of all the everything, but when Harry went into healer mode, he knew to submit himself to Harry’s tortures. “Looks like it’s healing nicely. Healer Margot did a very nice job. Lots of liver for you for the vitamin A.”

“She said the same, and I’ve been eating my liver, Mum.” Charlie pulled Harry to him, their lips met, and Harry inhaled him. “What else ails you, love?”

Harry took his father and Lucius’s advice. “I’m worried about you making Master Tamer. I hate that I am, but I know it’s not certain.”

“Nothing in life is, except you and me. We’ll find a way, _Draga_. For now, I’m just going to give it all I’ve got, which means I need you to do your part. You need to obey me.”

“Are we at that part already?”

“We are. I want to get that part over with, so I can enjoy a couple hours with you.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy … y’know…”

“I’ll never deny that. But you don’t. See? Just thinking of you, Potter. C’mon, up now.”

Harry stood, trying not to complain and let Charlie undo his trousers, and shuck everything down, so he was bare to the world. “Does it have to be here?” Harry whined.

“Just as good a place as any.”

“You know what I mean – the neighbors.”

“This manor is a ridiculous fifty-eight acres. There’s nobody around.” Charlie went right on flipping Harry over his knee. “Besides, I’m sure people know for miles what a brat you are. They will applaud me.”

Harry was able to roll his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend, since said boyfriend could not see him. It was never a good idea to roll your eyes at any top, let alone _your_ top when you were over their knee. “My father and Lucius are inside.”

“Then they’re about to get a show if they fancy to look out the window. You want to get shirty with me, you take your chances.” Ugh! “Tell me my dear, which part of my letters were you confused with? The part about your frivolous spending, or the part where I so kindly warned you to shape up, so you didn’t end up here?”

“None of it,” Harry replied, glumly. “I was just being a fucking brat. I missed you, and I didn’t like the lecture, even though yeah, I needed it.”

“You needed it. I know how it goes with you lot. You were a breath away from a spiral. You don’t spend money like that. I know you, Draga.”

“I got a bit caught up in it. It’s been a nice distraction from everything.”

“Not a good distraction love, not one I’m allowing. Understood?”

“Yes, Charlie.”

“I didn’t much appreciate the attitude either, but you knew that.”

Harry sighed. “I did.”

“Merlin Harry, what a tantrum.”

Harry laughed a bit at himself. “Yeah, even Draco was warning me, and if Draco’s warning me... I didn’t listen to him either, but you were right, talking to my father helped.”

“I’m glad for it.”

“So glad you think I don’t need a spanking?”

“Nice try, Potter. I’m your consequence for such nonsense. Brace yourself.”

All that could be heard across the manor’s fifty-eight acres, was the sound of Charlie’s hand on Harry’s arse. Harry was always okay for the first bit of a spanking by this point – he’d had a few of them – but then the burn would build, and that’s when he would squirm, and squirm he did, attempting to escape out from under the dragon tamer’s hand. “Okay, I get it. I got it, Charlie!”

Charlie pressed his hand down enough, it felt like a giant paper weight. “We’re not near done, love.”

Charlie’s hand spanked faster, and louder. “That _hurts_ , Charlie.”

“Supposed to.”

Was it possible to pout _during_ a spanking? Because that’s what Harry was doing. He was annoyed at himself for ending up here, over Charlie’s knee, bare arse in the air, having it smacked. When he felt the dreaded tap of wood, Harry tensed a bit. He’d felt the thing enough by this point to know how much it stung. They had learned it was really the only thing Harry _dreaded_ which was why it was such an effective punishment, and thus deterrent. The think about spanking in general, it had to hurt. If it didn’t hurt, it didn’t work. Charlie always seemed to know the exact amount Harry needed, and Harry had a strong feeling he needed a lot.

But do brats like Harry admit all of this out loud, and accept the spanking genially? No, no they do not. “I’m sure that’s not necessary.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“Doesn’t my opinion count for anything?”

“I love your opinion, for many a thing, but discipline and punishment are my domain, and you’ve earned yourself a date with this.”

Charlie started in, two solid whacks to each cheek, alternating, without breaks, for a good, long while. It was one of those spankings that didn’t just heat your arse, but your whole body. And it hurt. Like, _bloody well_ hurt. You always at least tried to make out like it wasn’t hurting at all. Hissing, sharp inhales of breath, but no cursing and, or kicking until you really couldn’t stand it anymore.

Eventually Harry had to kick, and move his legs in effort to find some ease in the maddening intensity. Charlie wasn’t easing up anytime soon though, and another feeling began to kick in, the one every brat feels at some point, the feeling like it’s _almost_ too much. That’s the point Charlie increased the intensity, but slowed his pace, and Harry _really_ started to holler. That one change, changed the spanking, and it was that can’t handle intensity that had him fighting to escape the bite of the paddle.

Tears stung his eyes, but he wasn’t crying, the bite of the paddle was making his eyes water. “Fucking, hell, Charlie!”

“Are you ready to behave yourself?” Charlie said, ceasing with the infernal paddling at long last.

“Yes, yes! Please, yes. I promise.”

Charlie ran a hand over his tender backside that was sore to the touch. The severity of a spanking wasn’t always _what you did_ but what you _needed._ Now that it was over, Harry could admit, _Fuck I needed that._ Somehow Charlie always knew exactly what he would need. “Good Merlin, Harry. I think I’d better pull these back up,” Charlie said, helping him pull his pant over his sensitive bottom, and next his jeans, which he was ditching as soon as he got home.

Charlie settled him back up to snuggling, and Harry luxuriated in the sensation in his arse that was still resonating throughout his whole body. “See something you like?” Harry said.

“When we’re married, I’m giving up dragon taming, Potter. I’ll be too busy with my cock in your arse for much else.”

 _That_ post-spanking was the best shiver, which went straight to his cock. The same cock that had been asleep moments ago, through the entirety of the spanking. Yeah. Harry’s cock was a complicated bloke. Harry was too shy to flirt back. “You’re so confident.”

“I am.”

This Charlie sounded a lot different than the one from the summer. “You know, you look rather fetching, with that eye patch, Char,” Harry said.

Charlie was breathing low and slow. “Noted. I’ll have to keep it for another time.”

“You’re _really_ horny, aren’t you?”

Charlie nodded. Harry couldn’t help smiling. It felt nice to be that desired. Charlie yanked him in for a kiss. “I’m horny, but I’m also spanking drunk. That was amazing, Draga.” As much as Harry got feels out of _being_ spanked, Charlie got similar, if different feels from spank _ing_.

“It’s starting to sound like my misbehavior was a good thing,” Harry said.

“Not on your life, _Draga._ You’re to behave yourself, understood?”

Harry nodded into his neck. “I will Charlie, but I need you, just for a little bit. Soon.”

Charlie nodded. “I want you to come home to me on your break.”

“Was going to anyway,” Harry said, with ample amounts of cheek.

Charlie rubbed his nose against Harry’s, and sighed. “It feels good to be here with you. My heart was aching for you. One more week then, and you’re all mine. For now, delight me. Tell me all about your naughty, _expensive_ parties.”

So Harry did, making his dragon tamer roar with laughter as he ran his large hand through Harry’s hair, and they cuddled close, the sun setting on another Autumn day.

~**~

Harry went back to Romania for a week, and it _did_ feel like home. He could feel the transition happening already. The flat would always be a beloved place, it still held new memories, but soon the years there would be only that, memories – Harry could feel it in the air.

When Harry arrived home via port-key, Charlie was there to greet him, but he wasn’t alone. Somebody was sitting on his shoulder. “Tell me you do not have a dragon living our house, Charles Weasley – Merlin, have my window pillows been flame broiled?” Thankfully they were not ones he’d made.

Charlie winced, and looked very sheepish. “He’s very tiny.” He was, about the size of four of Charlie’s fingers. “He isn’t much trouble at all. He won’t grow much bigger than this, only to about the size of a chihuahua.”

“Is he the reason you’re scratched to hell?”

“Maybe.”

“Charlie!”

“He’s only a baby. He’ll be much better behaved when he gets a bit older. I can leave him with Norberta when we’re away until he can take care of himself – she’s expecting you know. Her kin will hatch any day now.”

Harry did remember that from a letter. “But otherwise he’ll live, _has been_ living here?”

“Please?”

He was a giant, burly dragon tamer, with the expression of a little boy asking his mum for a puppy. Charlie was going to be the death of him with that look. Harry couldn’t say no. “All right, what’s his name?”

The little blighter’s name was Jasper, since Charlie got to name him. He was orphaned and found Charlie one day. “Did he find you, or did you find him?” Harry said, his hand on his hip.

“A bit of both I think. I don’t know what happened to his mother. In any case, he’s a miniature, green, Catalan, so believe it or not the same family as Shokar, but these ones stay tiny.”

He was absolutely darling, especially with how much he seemed to adore Charlie, but there was smoke rising out of his nose. “What did he just set on fire?”

[ ](https://imgur.com/k16UdkH)

“The flowers I had picked for you. He’s still learning.” Harry saw the charred remains of flowers on the kitchen table.

Charlie’s face looked so pathetic, Harry had to forgive him, and laughed. Of course the story had gone that the little guy was sick when he was found, and Charlie nominated himself to be his caretaker, until he was better, only in that time, Charlie had grown attached. “When he’s older, he’ll want to leave anyway. Won’t you, Jazzy?”

The tiny dragon purred into Charlie’s neck, with no such intentions of leaving his alpha dragon daddy, ever. “Right.” Harry didn’t believe it for a second.

“Here, he’s curious about you. I’ve been telling him about my Harry,” Charlie said moving Jasper from his shoulder to Harry’s.

The dragon was delighted to make Harry’s acquaintance. After spreading his little wings, and stretching, he made a home on Harry’s shoulder, and went to sleep. Harry fell in love, immediately.

Harry also learned how much busier Charlie was, he didn’t see a lot of him during the day but snuggling up to him at night was worth the trip.

~**~

When he was back at the flat, Harry realized he and Charlie hadn’t been able to talk much about serious things like, would they be getting married, and weren’t they going to award that position yet? There seemed to be an unspoken understanding not to talk about it, in fact. It was close, and neither of them wanted to think about it too much.

Draco’s issues ended up being a good distraction for him. There was more going on aside from wedding planning and photography ‘projects’. “I need you to sit with me, while I get wasted, Potter.” Ever since the time Harry’d cut his hand open, Draco was a lot less apt to pressure him into drinking with him. “El gave me some news today. His parents have signed a contract, he’s set to be married.”

“What? Do you know to who?”

“Wouldn’t even tell me who, and get this, El says he _loves_ him.”

That must have hurt. It was also the problem with not talking about things. It meant harsh surprises. “Where is Elton now?” Harry could only imagine what kind of an argument that had been, he was shocked the flat wasn’t destroyed.

“I told him it was better if he left.” Draco’s eyes seethed.

Right. “Shall I grab you a beer then?”

Harry looked after Draco, while he drank his face off, _not_ partaking. When Noah found them both, Draco was crying into Harry’s shoulder, while Harry also cried, but silently. Noah slid in between the pair, kissed both their heads, and gave them his strongest energy while they cried, and came up with worst case scenarios. “I’ll bet whatever arsehole he’s been forced to marry’s gonna ban him from us,” Draco said.

“Draco, mind yourself. Merlin, you haven’t met the guy, maybe he’s all right,” Noah said.

“If he’s so all right, why hasn’t El brought him round?” Harry countered.

“Probably because you two would eat the poor cowboy alive,” Noah said.

“Fair,” Draco said. “We would, wouldn’t we, Hare?”

“Yeah!”

“All right, enough you two. I think it’s order-a-pizza night. Draco needs to sober up.”

It was only a week, before Draco couldn’t stand it anymore, and said Elton could come back. Elton said he would on the condition they didn’t talk about his husband-to-be. Draco didn’t like it, even though he agreed, but not before he asked, “he’s all right with you being here?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know about me?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s all right with—”

“—no more questions, Dray.” It wasn’t often Elton told Draco no.

Draco didn’t like that either, but he respected it. Elton curled into Draco like he always did, and they went over which color napkins Draco would have at his wedding.

But overall, Harry was doing okay, until November hit. Charlie thought for sure they were going to choose by end of October, but October had come and gone with no decision, which spoke of how tough competition was. Harry was stressed. He did reach out to his father in a Sunday discipline session. “Prince strap,” Harry demanded when he strode in the door.

His father crossed his arms. “I don’t think so, Potter. Sit.”

Harry did, crossing _his_ arms, pouting like a child. “I need something strong.”

“Discipline is not an excuse to beat on someone, or to request someone beat on you.” This was _exactly_ the reason Top-type people handed out discipline. Not that a brat was prone to discipline others excessively, it was just the opposite in fact, brats were more likely to give too little discipline to others. But when it came to self-punishment, brats were _overly_ harsh, which is why they weren’t allowed to punish themselves. “You need something that’s _right_.”

Father seemed to know what he needed. He did spank him, but there was no strap involved. Only his hand, which is not to say it didn’t hurt, a hand could be used to give quite the spanking when you put your mind to it. And Severus did. Harry felt a world better after, and they chatted. “Harry, I know what you both want, and I know the uncertainty of it not happening is hard, but you can’t let it tear you up inside. If it’s not this, it’s going to be another thing.”

Harry knew that. Life was always going to test him. Falling apart never did anybody, any good, especially Harry.

Harry had felt good after that. He didn’t know any more about Charlie’s job than he had when he walked into Father’s office, but it was out of his control really, worrying about it wasn’t going to do anything, but cause him more problems, and so he let it go.

The first week of November came, and Charlie announced he would be coming for a visit. He made reservations, “we didn’t celebrate seven years, love. I know it was months ago, but I want to celebrate us,” and he arrived to pick Harry up.

But when he arrived, Harry wasn’t ready.

Harry had got caught up in wedding planning with Draco, and they were _right_ in the middle of deciding on who was to play at the Malfoy-Eastcastle wedding. “Can we do it tomorrow?”

Harry heard the dragon tamer’s boots click over to where he was at the table, his large frame dwarfing Harry, as Charlie put a menacing arm on either side of Harry, his hands pressed flat onto the table. “I’m taking you out, Harry. I’m sure Elton and Draco can handle such a decision, until you return.”

Harry got annoyed. “Well what if I don’t want to? Haven’t you ever thought to ask me what I want?” He might have snapped that at him. “Overbearing Cottonhead!” That may have been a bit far. Even Draco looked at him like he might be suicidal.

Thing was, Charlie did _know_ what Harry wanted, and part of what Harry wanted was for Charlie to be the take charge presence he was, grab Harry by the hand, and pull him to where he would go. Harry was just, in a mood.

“There’s no need for the performance.”

“Performance? Because I don’t want to go somewhere?”

“No, because of how you’re behaving.” Charlie was calm.

Well now, now Harry just felt like having a row. “And another thing, I should get to pay once in a while for dinner. As a matter of fact, look at that I do.”

“Forget it, Potter. We’re not even going there. Do you fancy having your pants pulled down for a spanking, because I’m a breath away from doing just that.”

That might have stopped Harry once upon a time, but this Harry was more daring. “Then I’m never going out for dinner again!”

“Oh yes you are. Get your coat, we’re leaving.”

“You can’t make me.”

“You know I can.”

He really could. Charlie wasn’t afraid to carry him there and tie him to the chair if need be. To save himself that embarrassment, Harry got his coat, and went with Charlie to the place he’d picked. It was beautiful, and there was even champagne waiting for them. Jack was waiting with a note attached to him, looking totally put out he had to be there. When they sat, Charlie took Harry by the hands. “Dear Heart, what ails you?”

Harry broke down with tears. “Just having a moment. I’m sorry. I am happy to see you.”

Harry crying caused silent tears to trickle down Charlie’s cheeks. Charlie only liked Harry’s tears when he spanked him, but not at any other time. “A moment where you saw me, and that upset you, because we’re swimming in a little too much uncertainty these days?”

Harry nodded, watching Charlie cry making him cry some more. “It really was just a moment.”

“Regardless, I think I can make you feel better,” Charlie said reaching across to wipe tears from Harry, as well as his own. “Open the letter.”

Harry sniffled, but for once, Jack allowed him to take the note without promise of a treat. Harry opened the letter.

_To the most important person in my life, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are currently looking at Dragon Sanctuary Romania’s newest Master Tamer. Henceforth, I shall be known as Master Charles Gideon Weasley._

Harry thought his heart would pound out of his chest. “You did it?”

“Of course, I did. Told you I would, didn’t I?”

“That’s a load of waffle. You were worried sometimes too.”

“It was _really_ hard!”

Harry laughed. “I suppose it was bound to have some doubtful moments.”

“I have something else.” Charlie leaned his head back and whistled. Out from the back of the restaurant trotted a baby dragon, who was excited to meet Harry like the dragon already knew who Harry was.

“Is that Norberta’s baby girl?”

“Yep. Harry Potter, allow me to introduce you to Gykira.”

Gykira ran up to Harry, cooing at him, hopping up and down much like Norberta had when she was little. Harry noticed there was a little box around her neck. “Come here, sweetheart,” Charlie said. Charlie opened the box and took out the ring inside. “I have spoken to your father, and he says we may officially court.”

“You’ve asked him already?”

“Yes. Yesterday.” Charlie took his hand and put the ring on it. It was beautiful, but very something Charlie would pick. It wasn’t overly fancy, but that’s what made it, so gorgeous. White gold, framing a continuous design carved into the center strip. It was made to look like a Celtic weave pattern, that made impressions of dragon’s heads all the way along. In behind the pattern, it almost seemed to glow blue. “There is no other ring like that one. It was forged in Vipertooth fire.”

“Chyghess?”

Charlie nodded.

“How hard did he fight you on that one?”

“He was willing to do it for a tub of mayonnaise.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “In truth, I think he was happy to do it. I’m pretty sure he fancies you.”

“He does not,” Harry laughed.

“It was also forged by a Master dragon tramer, with his dragon magic.”

“You made this, Charlie?”

He nodded.

“I love it so much, and I’ll treasure it forever. I just wish I had something like this to give you.” Harry knew Charlie’s rules well though, even if he’d been arguing them about an hour ago. He wasn’t actually sore about them anymore; he just had the inkling to be a fucking brat about it now and then.

“That can be arranged.” Charlie reached into the box and pulled out the matching ring to Harry’s. It was thicker to suit Charlie’s much larger finger, but in all other ways it was the same. He handed it to Harry.

Harry immediately slipped it on Charlie’s finger. As much he belonged to Charlie, Charlie belonged to him. “So, Father said yes?” Harry was a bit surprised they could sort it all out without Harry hearing something about it. Prince law did dictate Harry was not allowed to be part of the proceedings, but he thought he’d hear about it from them since Charlie’s conditions were bound to strike up some controversy with his father. His father may be fine with Charlie being their sole provider, but there were other details to sort out regarding Harry’s wages and inheritance – all the stuff that gave Harry a headache.

Charlie bit his lip. “To this, yes. As you know there’s still the marriage contract to settle, but I’m sure we’ll sort that out.”

Harry looked around and realized there was no one else in the restaurant. “Did you rent this whole place out?”

“Sure did. How else would I have been able to bring a dragon into a restaurant?”

“How did you… can we afford this?”

Charlie laughed. “We can, well not every day, but for this. And it turns out, I can afford you on my Master Tamer’s wage alone.”

Harry knew he was only teasing about the ‘affording him’ part, but he knew what a big deal it was to Charlie to have finally made it to such a wage.

“How did you pull that off?”

“I am a good negotiator, Potter, in case you hadn’t noticed. But as it turned out, I didn’t have to negotiate. They were willing to pay me whatever I wanted to keep me. Apparently a few places have their eye on me. I began getting letters as soon as word got ‘round and it travels fast.”

“That’s great Charlie, this is one of my favourite nights.”

“Me too, though I could have done without being called a cottonhead.”

Harry had said that. “I’m sorry, Char. How can I make it up to you?”

“Be with me forever?”

“With pleasure.”


	17. Negotiations, Family Days and Ceremonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 24, 2020  
> __________________
> 
> **Artist:** This_ape_writes
> 
>  **Links** : [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)

Meanwhile, Father and Charlie were driving Harry insane. They had begun negotiations, and the problem was they were both fantastic negotiators. Harry had made his father promise he would not use Slytherin strategies on Charlie, Charlie was pissed Harry had done that. “Thanks. You’ve now made me appear weak in front of your father. Do you think I can’t handle a little Slytherin? Dragons, Potter, _dragons_. That’s what I do for a living, I’m sure I can handle your father.”

In other words, Harry had insulted his alpha husband to be. Charlie very much acted like a dragon, and thought like one too. Telling the alpha dragon you’d told his adversary to be weaker for him, and not use all that was available, was good as telling him you didn’t see him as alpha. In truth, Severus wasn’t Charlie’s adversary, Severus loved Charlie like a son, but this was about Harry and in this they were two sides on the same coin. Both wanted what they felt best for Harry, and the future family that would come out of it, but both had very different ideas of what that would be.

“For the love of Merlin, I know you tackle dragons all day, but I wasn’t thinking like that. I’m sorry. I’ll fix it.”

“No, _I’ll_ fix it. You stay out of this like you’re supposed to.”

“Believe me, I’m going to. You two are on your own.”

“I hope you’re not getting shirty with me, Potter.”

It was clear he had been, Charlie was giving him the chance to apologize. “I’m sorry. I fucked up and I’m sorry. I was trying to help, but I shouldn’t have done.”

Charlie gave him a firm kiss. “Behave yourself. I think we need going over the rules, so you’re reminded of who’s in charge around here.

Harry wanted to remind him that he wasn’t a dragon, but that would be a waste of breath, and a sassy comment that was liable to get him into trouble at this juncture.

His father was no better. “I understand him wanting to be the provider, but he’s taken it to a whole other level. He doesn’t want any of it, not a single cent. Can you believe that? I can’t allow that, Harry. This fortune has been created by and contributed to from Princes for generations. What does he think I should do with it? Burn it all? No. I won’t. My grandchildren will have something to draw from.”

But the two could not reach an agreement, and every meeting, was one the pair of them stormed out of.

Harry could approach one or the other and beg one of them to just give in, but that would mean asking one of them to give up their values for him.

Charlie _needed_ to be their sole provider, and all that came with that. It was something Charlie took pride in and was at the core of his values and beliefs. Asking Charlie to give that up would be asking Charlie not to be Charlie. It would eat at Charlie over time, it would eat at _them_. Harry wanted them as they were, because he loved who they were.

At the same time, he couldn’t ask it from his father either. Severus was proud of the Prince name and Prince ways. Having had no family, and then getting all the family he ever needed in his father, Harry understood the value in having family values, and why his father was so hard pressed to keep them. Severus had lost most of his family too, but together with Harry, they were rebuilding the Prince name. Charlie’s ideals weren’t wrong, but they did threaten the ones created by Prince forefathers.

After weeks of their failed negotiations, Harry reached his breaking point. “You two are on time out. If I could, I would solve this bloody, bleeding contract, but I can’t, so you two’d better start thinking like me, and sort it out. _I’m_ going out with Draco. C’mon Draco.”

Draco shrugged at Severus and Charlie and grabbed Harry’s hand, so he could be dragged out the door. Harry apparated them to the last place he was allowed to go, but he didn’t give any fucks at this point. “Charlie is going to be maaaa-aad. You sure you want to do this?”

“Charlie can suck eggs. I’m going in. You coming, or not?”

“Oh, I’m definitely coming. I just want to make sure you know the walloping you’re in for.”

Yeah, yeah. Harry knew being upset wasn’t license to break the rules, but that was tomorrow’s problem. The pair walked into the Hopping Pot.

The Hopping Pot was home to some of the shadiest characters, but there were also the guys and gals who frequented the place after quidditch. Harry walked straight up to the bar tender. “Drinks for everyone, compliments of the Boy Who Lived.” He slammed gold down on the counter. The whole bar cheered.

“Oh Harry, it’s like that is it?” Draco said. Harry was sticking it to both of the men in charge of his life. “I probably should stop you, Potter, but I’m not that person in your life. A second round of drinks for the place, from the Boy Who Lived’s mysterious companion!” The whole bar cheered again.

Drinks were flowing, neither mischief maker using their own money, because neither had their own money. Lots could have gone wrong that night. It had been ages since the war ended, but as Father and Charlie often reminded him, he was ‘Harry Potter’ and someone might be out there plotting. Harry didn’t think they were wrong, but he was careful and nothing ever happened.

Thankfully nothing happened that night either, except for a good time. Harry and Draco put on a great show on the bar top. People bought them drinks in return for their generosity, and entertainment. “I dunno why Charlie said I can’t come here,” Harry drunkenly said to Draco. “This place is fantastic. We should do this every Friday.”

“Every Friday,” Draco agreed.

Eventually the bar closed, and they stumbled back to their flat in town, not wanting to apparate drunk and pay a fine like the last time.

In the morning, which came too soon, there were four sets of eyes on the pile that was Harry, and Draco. “Uh, Hare? You’d better wake up,” Draco said, as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

“No, you don’t Malfoy,” Noah said, picking him up. Harry’s not sure he’d ever heard Noah call him Malfoy before. Fuck. Noah must be pissed.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Draco said, but he was too weak to fight.

Noah lifted Draco over his shoulder much to Draco’s dismay, and carried him away, and out the door.

_Dammit, divide and conquer._

Lucius crossed his arms at Harry, and Harry got a bit of a taste of what Lucius might be like as a stepfather. “Your father and Charlie will be dealing with you, but I was worried for you too, Harry. You won’t do this again.”

“No, sir,” Harry said.

Lucius gave Father a quick kiss before he followed Noah and Draco to the manor.

He was left alone with Charlie and Father, who one, looked to be friends again, and two, were in agreement: Harry should be restricted for the rest of his life. They spent a good portion of the morning going up one side of him and down the other regarding his safety, but only because they hadn’t figured out how much money he’d spent. Problem was, Harry didn’t know either. He’d lost track after round five, and when he ran out of gold from his coin purse, he began giving promissory notes.

He admitted to this, which set off another round of firm lecture.

He was also littered with bruises and cuts on his arms and legs, from who knows what – er, well probably falling off the bar top might explain at least some of them – which nobody liked much either. Harry’s issue with motor sensory when drunk to the nth degree had been responsible for that.

Eventually, Severus took pity on Harry’s hungover state. Father ran a hand through his hair, and pressed a kiss to his crown. “I think you are suitably chastised for now. In any case, there are going to be changes financially anyway, which means this is best for you and your husband-to-be to deal with.”

Harry cracked a smile. “Does that mean you two sorted it out?”

They both smiled with him. “We took your advice to think like Harry,” Father said. “It worked. Charlie, you’re the only one I trust to look after my son properly. I’m honored to have you as part of the family. I’ll get the paperwork together regarding what we discussed last night, and then we’ll have a Weasley wedding – Merlin spare me.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

Harry caught that Father was leaving, and that he would be alone with an angry dragon tamer. “Papa, don’t leave me.”

Severus laughed. “You’ll live.”

“You don’t love me, you never loved me!”

That just made Severus laugh harder, it couldn’t be further from the truth, and everyone knew it.

Father left, and now it was just him and Charlie. Harry could read from his body language just how angry he was, and therefore just how much trouble he was in, but instead of scolding him anymore, Charlie began undressing himself. “Your head clear enough for me to tell you the news?” Charlie said, softly.

“It is. Um, you’re not going to…?” _Spank the hell out of me._

“I’m too angry, yet Potter,” Charlie said. When Charlie was only in his white, cotton shorts, he slid into the bed with Harry, and snuggled him close. Charlie took a few moments to take Harry in, and because Harry’d learned to read his body language so well, he knew what he was thinking and feeling without him having to say it. _Fuck, Merlin Harry. I was so worried about you. I’m so glad you’re safe._ His anger was born from worry. “For some reason it feels real now. Even when I got my Master Tamer’s designation it hadn’t yet, but now it does. We’re really going to be married.”

“Do I get to know how many chattel you paid for me?” Harry teased.

Charlie smiled into his head. “I think you will be satisfied with the agreement we reached – it’s very Harry worthy.”

“Oh? I’ll be the judge of that.”

“We, as in you and I we, won’t have access to any of the Prince money after we are married.” None of that surprised Harry. He knew that would never be part of the deal. “We will live off of my earnings alone. Everything. If we can’t afford it, we make do, barring something life-threatening.”

Harry was surprised he’d conceded to that much. “I don’t _need_ a whole bunch of fancy things Charlie, but I am glad you put that clause in.” Charlie’s job was ever the more dangerous now and he wanted to be able to pay for, if something drastic happened to Charlie.

“We can afford some fanciness in our lives, but we don’t need it all the time. However, I realized it was pure foolishness not taking help if we truly needed it for something important.”

So far this whole thing was very Harry-worthy.

“We’ll use your earnings to contribute to the Prince fortune, which meets and satisfies the requirements there. Our children are allowed to use the Prince fortune as sort of a bank. It will continue to be passed down in this way. They can use a portion, as capital, for a business venture, or philanthropist-type venture when they come of age, which must be approved of by whoever’s in charge of the fortune at that time, but it must be paid back, with interest from their earnings. A very low interest, but enough so our children will maintain appreciation for the money they were allowed to borrow.”

“I really like that Charlie,” Harry said. It would teach their children good financial skills.

“You will have the same courtesy, and what I am about to say isn’t part of the contract, but you will have it approved by me first, before you request money from the Prince Fortune. We will pay back what you might borrow from my earnings. Your father will remain in charge of it all until he passes on.”

Charlie didn’t mention anything about him borrowing money, because he wouldn’t be.

“When that happens, I will be the one governing those decisions, and you in the event of my death,” Charlie said, and Harry picked up that he was a little unsure about that one. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Draga, it’s just that—”

“—you’re the alpha dragon in charge of everything? I expected no less,” Harry said. What was funny was Charlie worrying about it at all. “And Charlie, I am a fucking brat who spent Merlin knows how much money from both Prince and Charlie Weasley accounts, because I was upset. I definitely wouldn’t put me in charge of something like that.”

“I am not ready to be reminded of that. You’re in so much trouble, Potter.” Harry winced. “But that is the jist of the more challenging parts of the marriage contract, other than one final thing something it’s better your father explains to you. He’ll give it to you as a surprise at the wedding. So, are you going to be happy living off a dragon tamer’s wages, love?”

Even though it sloshed his stomach to do so, Harry turned around so he could face him. “I’m proud to Charlie.”

“Good, now husband of mine to be, time for your punishment.”

“Isn’t there anything in the contract that says Harry is a grown man and doesn’t _need_ to be spanked anymore?”

“Except for the fact that he so clearly does? C’mon, I’ll be kind to your head, and let you lie facedown with your hips on pillows, but you are getting a good strapping for this. I was so fucking worried about you, Harry. You’re never doing this again.”

Harry could feel the pain in Charlie. Harry had scared the unscareable man.

Charlie helped a groaning Harry up, and onto pillows. When his arse was up in the air, Charlie reached under the waistband of his shorts, and pulled them down. Harry felt the gooseflesh of his backside prickle. Every time Harry found himself in this predicament, he tried to explain to himself why he simultaneously loved, and hated it. Getting spanked, especially the strap, hurt. He did not like, or want it, yet he did. He craved the discipline of it. He loved knowing someone would take care of him in this way.

The thrill was not sexual. It was similar to arousal, which is why it could be confused for a sexual thing by someone who did not feel the same as him inside, and why it could easily turn that way if provoked. Harry did not feel any of the sexual bit now, just the thrill – both good and not so good. This was going to hurt, and Charlie would lecture, and having your pants pulled down for a spanking by your husband-to-be was embarrassing as hell. Being in this position meant he’d acted badly, and it was often, because he behaved in a way that could be deemed as childish.

That was definitely the case last night. He had thrown a tantrum, and that was never on.

Charlie didn’t bother with any words to begin. Harry had been lectured quite thoroughly that morning, he knew what he was being spanked for. Charlie wasn’t going easy on him, it didn’t take long for his ass to sting, and Charlie’s rhythm was as it always was, designed for most efficient smacking. His hand made heavy contact with his bare arse, and Harry fought to stay still. “Ow! Ow! Ah—ow! Okay, ouch!”

“Hold still,” Charlie told him, giving him no quarter.

Harry held onto the pillow and buried his face, maintaining good form, even through the hardest smacks. Charlie stopped a lot sooner than he expected, but he wasn’t complaining. “Brace yourself,” was all the warning he got before the strap landed for the first time.

It was true and sure, and Harry yelped. “Ahhhhhh!”

Charlie began talking. “Point number one, I didn’t think I was going to have to make a rule of it, but you’re to let me know when you’ll be back, or if you will when you’re out with friends. If you’re staying over somewhere, that’s fine, but I never want to have to wonder like that again. I will be sure to do the same. Am I clear?”

“Yes. You’re clear.”

“I’m going to be your husband very soon, I rather think a ‘sir’ is appropriate, don’t you?”

That. _Whoa._ Good sensation. However, Harry, instantly felt a bit cheeky and wanted to call him an alpha dragon again, but he thought better of it considering his current position. “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you. Eight.”

_Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_ _Thwap!_

Harry couldn’t help letting out cries for each whack of Charlie’s belt, and Harry already had real tears streaming, feeling awful he’d made Charlie worry.

“Point two, you know how I feel about excessive drinking. Your limit has been and always will be two drinks, my love. You’re getting double for that one. Sixteen.”

Harry sniffled. “Yes, sir.” He did know, and he’d said a big fuck you, by going off like he did. That rule had existed since before they were a them. “I’m really sorry.”

“I appreciate that, Draga.”

Sixteen, on top of eight were hard. Sitting was going to be a distant memory.

“Point three, I do want to recognize that other than a few select incidents you’re normally very good with our finances, and your father’s for that matter. But last night Harry, that you could go off like that’s a bit terrifying.”

Harry nodded into his pillow, crying. “I know.” Harry didn’t like it either.

“I know the intense negotiations with your father played a factor, but it doesn’t excuse the behavior. In future, I’m not going to allow you out when I know you’re upset like that. I don’t feel I can take away any access to our vaults, but you are going on restriction as punishment for this, and in my home, for my husband, that means no going out, other than to work, a bottom warming every night before bed, and an early bedtime. Final sixteen, my love.”

The last sixteen were the worst. They hurt, and he held the regret within him of what he’d done. He’d scared Charlie in a few ways, and he hated that.

When the strapping ended, Charlie laid beside him and rubbed his back. Charlie took care of his very smacked arse with some aloe, and carefully pulled Harry’s pants up for them. Harry cried a little more, as Charlie held him and rocked him, and Harry appreciated the freshness – he felt renewed. He’d behaved horribly, but Charlie had punished him, and now they could move on from it. In fact, Charlie let out a chuckle. “You’re such a fucking brat, Potter.”

“Potter… that reminds me, what last name are we taking?” Harry couldn’t imagine Charlie anything but a Weasley.

“Prince-Weasley,” Charlie said proudly.

“How did you manage that?”

“A lot of digging. Apparently, someone else in your family married a stubborn arse like me.”

Harry had something else to ask. Something that had been on his mind, but he didn’t know how to bring up. “Um, you see, so my father… Sundays… did you talk about the Sunday night thing?”

Charlie smiled at him, and pushed his hair back. “ _Draga Inima,_ of course we did. I’m going to do things a bit differently than your father did, but you will be taken care of, you will _always_ be taken care of.”

~**~

Not long after, Father came down with the flu, and Lucius was beside himself. An overenthusiastic worry that came from having a wife die of a mysterious illness – a case still never solved. He refused to leave Prince manor, and set up a twenty-four hour vigil.

It happened to be on a week Harry was staying at the manor, and Lucius demanded Harry stay home to look after his father. Severus forbid it until he saw how distraught Lucius was. “Harry, do you mind terribly? If we use the potion on the fourth shelf in my potion’s laboratory, I will get better faster.” Harry didn’t. His mentor was good about days off for this kind of thing. Besides, Harry’d learned so much at the dragon tamers hospital, he was acting more as a healer at this new hospital, rather than an apprentice healer. He’d been teaching others.

“What is this?” Harry said taking a whiff, when he brought it up for his father.

Father had to get through a fit of coughing before he could answer, with Lucius there, eyes wide, wondering if he was about to take his last breath. Harry gave it to him and he drank it down, first. “Something I’ve been working on. It’s specifically for flus, but without the side effects of the other formulations.”

“Do you mean to say you’ve just experimented on yourself, Sev?” Lucius said. He was furious.

“Nothing bad will happen. The worst that will, is that it won’t work.” But of course, he began another coughing fit, which Lucius blamed on Father’s experimental potion.

“Don’t just stand there, Potter, do something,” Lucius said.

“I’ll go make some soup, _you_ should come with me,” Harry said. His father needed to rest, but he could tell Father was concerned over Lucius’s concern.

“I’ll do no such thing. I’m staying riii—”

“—go, Lu.”

Lucius scowled at Father, doing a bang-on imitation of Draco, but there was something in Father’s eyes Lucius chose not to mess with. He actually bit his lip. He also pouted, as he stormed out of the room. “I’m on it, Papa.”

“Thank you, Emmy. I know he means well, but I need some rest.”

“Rest. Let the potion work. I’ll assure him you’re not on your way to meet Merlin.”

Harry went down to the kitchen where Lucius was leaning against the window frame with his arms crossed. “I apologize for losing my temper,” Lucius said, surprising the hell out of Harry, when he heard Harry walk into the room.

There had been a change in Lucius since he began dating Father. Harry and Draco noticed it. He was calmer, and his actions were more measured. “I understand. He’ll be all right, sir. Promise.”

“I know you’re right, I just can’t lose him,” Lucius said.

“C’mon. We’ll make him something nice to eat for when he wakes up, he’ll like that.” Harry tugged Lucius away from the window.

“Make?”

Oh right. It was like Draco when they had first moved in together. He didn’t even know how to make toast. “Yes, make. Take off your robes, and roll up your sleeves. I’ll teach you how to make biscuits, and we’ll make soup with bone broth from the freezer.” Father always had some of that on hand.

Harry had fun making biscuits with Lucius. Like any task the man took on, he approached it with genuine interest, trying to figure out the pattern, so he could _potentially_ circumvent a step here, or a step there, but also to understand how the action worked. Lucius was really beautiful when he engaged in this process, and he could see something of what Father found endearing about him. Once again, he proved him and Draco to be similar.

The only difference was, when Harry had shown Draco to make biscuits, he quickly decided he was not a baker, and that he would forever pay someone else to make him biscuits even though he’d done a good job. Draco liked cooking, but he did not like baking.

Lucius enjoyed baking. It seemed to relax him. Harry was surprised that he hadn’t minded getting his hands dirty, or that his shirt was full of flour – even though they had worn aprons – and when they had the biscuits baking in the oven, he was already dreaming up more things he could make for Father. “Would you be opposed to teaching me how to make pancakes, Emeryson? Your father mentioned he fancies them.”

Harry nodded. “We’ll make them tomorrow morning.”

“You’re a good lad, son. I’ve never mentioned, but I’m grateful my son’s had you. Draco is a good person, but it’s hard for some to see. I’ve noticed that this part of him is more prominent since you two paired up.”

Harry smiled. Because Draco was so wild, and often obnoxious, people saw that rather than his truly beautiful qualities. To create beauty, you had to have beauty. Draco was good at creating beauty, but sometimes you did have to look closely, past the other qualities that were a bit louder, and more difficult. “I am grateful for your son. I have many places I belong now, but when I was figuring it all out, he made sure I knew my worth, so I could belong anywhere at all.” If a Malfoy knew anything, it was worth, and Draco had drilled that into Harry with the same kind of love Harry gave to Draco. _Authentic love begets more authentic love._ “No matter who loves you, if you don’t know your own worth you cannot love or be loved. If you can’t love or be loved, you can’t belong.”

Lucius smiled. “I’m proud my son could give you all that. I know what you mean. I understood this when I first met your father.”

Later, they brought the soup and biscuits up to Father. Harry knew deference when he saw it, and Lucius was practicing it now to the highest degree. It’s what you did when you knew you’d misbehaved, and you might be in trouble. “I apologize for earlier, Severus. I behaved poorly.”

“Did you apologize to my son?”

“He did, Father. And then I showed him how to make biscuits.”

Father smiled; Lucius relaxed. “Right then, let’s have a go at these biscuits.”

The next day, Harry did show Lucius how to make pancakes, and then let Lucius take them up to his father with the promise that Harry would come up and run diagnostic spells on Father. Harry wanted to make more of his father’s new potion, since it seemed to be working nicely. Under his father’s tutelage, he’d become quite the potions maker without realizing it. His father didn’t allow just anyone into his potions laboratory, but he felt totally comfortable explaining the potion to Harry, and having Harry make him more.

Harry was nowhere near Father’s level of skill, but there was quite a bit he could manage now.

When he came up with the potion, he paused at the door when he heard a distinct peal of laughter. Harry knew his father’s laugh, so he knew it could only be Lucius, even though he’d never heard Lucius laugh like that before. It was a bit of a giggle, actually, but with some of that raw Malfoy spirit behind it, once again, like Draco.

_No wonder the two butt heads, they’re virtually clones._

He heard his father’s deep voice. “That’s better, Lu. No more tantrums. You’re lucky I’m still too weak to spank you.”

 _Merlin!_ Harry was going to have to bleach his ears.

“What we listening to?” Draco said, suddenly beside him.

“Shhhhh, Draco. I’ve accidently chanced upon a private moment. I was trying to bring potion to Father.”

Draco rolled his eyes, and pishawed. “Seriously, Potter. I don’t know how you get by in life without ‘chancing’ upon private moments on purpose.” Draco put his ear to the door, and then chuckled quietly. “I don’t think Uncle Sev is sick anymore. Pretty sure they’re playing a game of hide the—”

“— _Draco!_ ” Harry whisper-yelled.

“They have sex, Hare. It’s no big deal.”

“What you doin’ here?”

“Noah left, and I was lonely. I’m staying here with you.”

“No, El?”

Draco shook his head, not giving away more.

“All right. Well I’m free for the rest of the day anyway. Not-sex in my room?”

“Took you long enough, Potter. Let’s go.”

After a few magnificent rounds, and the pair had eased some of the constant, low-level ache in their nether regions, Draco laid cuddled into Harry, like they always had back when they began this adventure in the astronomy tower at school. “I’m going to regret asking this, but—”

“—yes, my father’s a huge fucking brat, Hare. I thought that was obvious?”

“How did you know what I was going to ask?”

“Because I know you.”

“It’s just hard to picture. Lucius seems so authoritative.”

“He is. Just like you and I both are. Just because we choose to have the relationship we do, it doesn’t mean we can’t harness forchismo.”

“Forchismo? Portmanteau of fortitude and machismo?”

“Yep.”

That made sense to Harry. At the hospital, he was already becoming a force. They wanted him to head their orthopedics ward once he graduated, but he had to turn them down, since he already had the job he wanted upcoming. “Your father has disciplined you though. Do we do that?” Harry had never _disciplined_ anyone. Yeah, sure. He, Draco and El had done some spanking stuff together when they were ‘Top-less’, but it wasn’t the same.

“He has, and when he does he’s been good at it. But neither of my parents were good disciplinarians, Hare. Consistency is the key there. My parents were horribly inconsistent. And they didn’t have a _feel_ for it. This isn’t to say ones like us couldn’t, I think there are varying degrees of _us_ types. I don’t have a problem with Ellie.”

Harry had never seen how Draco dealt with Elton, only because it didn’t come up a lot – Elton was the good boy type – but Draco had shared with Harry that he had. When they did get into trouble, it was together, and Noah dealt with them.

“And I’ve never had any issues spanking your arse, Potter.”

He hadn’t, it just wasn’t the same deal as with Charlie, or Noah, so Harry’d always put it in a different category. It wasn’t disciplinary, more, relaxation and fun. “Guess there are a shite ton of kinds of er, you know, on the tree.”

Draco laughed. “It’s fucking adorable you still can’t say the word spanking.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Yeah, but I said it.” For some reason _that_ reduced them to giggles. “I fucking love you, Wendy Lady.”

“Love you too, Peter.”

“Should we go see if our Dads are done doing it? I want to find out if Uncle Sev scalped his arse.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Harry had no urge to know such things, but he did want to give Father his potion. He might be ‘better’, but that didn’t mean he was one hundred percent. “C’mon then. Let’s get dressed.” Harry gave a mighty whack to Draco’s bare arse.

“Fuck you, pestiferous twat!”

When Draco tired of chasing Harry around the room, in an attempt to hex him, they went out of the room together, holding hands.

~**~

Charlie worked as a master tamer for a month and a half before they had the official ceremony. Everyone went, including Jasper, who sat proud on his daddy’s shoulder, playfully trying to gnaw Charlie’s ear off.

Charlie was given the long, navy blue jacket, with the gold buttons, that were forged in dragon’s fire, they gave only to master tamers; Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. Watching him move, Charlie was more regal than ever before. His boots clicked with more purpose, and his frame was so large now, Harry was surprised he still fit through doors. His Weasley-red hair was brushed soft – Harry had brushed it for him – and tied back, with the gold buttons of his new jacket glinting in the winter sunlight. Harry was proud of him, and proud to call him his mate. _I can’t wait to call him, husband._ Harry loved reminding himself of that, at least several times a day, as he twisted the ring on his wedding finger, and _felt_ Charlie, whose magic was in the ring. It was like reaching out to touch his essence.

Since Master Brasset was the one to nominate him, he was also the one to award him with the designation. Charlie was the youngest to make Master Tamer in dragon taming history, even outdoing Master Brasset himself. “I knew once I set eyes on this boy, he was going to bring great things to our dragon kin. I am proud to be presenting him with this honor.”

Charlie’s full name was added magically, by Master Brasset – as it had to be done by a master tamer, with their dragon magic – to both the giant book of dragon tamers, and the wall in the great hall, which was at the center of the sanctuary. Charlie took a knee, and repledged the dragon tamer’s oath, under his new title.

_“I, Master Charles Gideon Weasley, do thee pledge my honor to the protection of my dragon kin. I will exercise confidence and compassion in my decisions. I will faithfully observe dragon law, and above all else, rule with my dragon heart forward. I am a force for good. I am a force for Merlin. I will set a new standard, and rise to the challenges that step onto my path.”_

Harry got chills watching Charlie say the oath all dragon tamers had committed to memory. Each word was filled with promise, and carried the weight of duty, with the ring of truth only a dragon heart could bring. Not for the first time, Harry couldn’t believe this magnificent being was his.

Charlie cut open his finger, and allowed some blood to drip into the Chalice. The Chalice was forged with dragon’s fire, and Norberta had offered some of her blood for the ceremony, proud of her Charlie for making the Master Tamer position. Charlie had raised her, but he had become like an older brother to her. Charlie drank the mixture, which held some other ingredients, plus a little wine, and there was a blue flash of light that surrounded Charlie momentarily, and then was gone.

“It’s official. You’ve now renewed your pledge to the lives of dragons and our kind. Congratulations Master Weasley.”

“Thank you Master Brasset. Harry, love, would you come up here?” Charlie had not told him about this part, but like all Charlie adventures, Harry jumped on the broom, and hung onto Charlie tight. Charlie took his hand. “I wouldn’t feel right thanking everyone for this honor, without my mate by my side. He made it possible. He’s put up with me, long patches of time away from him, and general patching up of my wounds, plus my surly dragon way of being. You’ve got to be a certain kind of individual to mate with insane people like us. This honor is just as much his as it is mine. Will you take the oath, _Draga_?”

Harry was so touched. He would be allowed to do such a thing?

Charlie leaned toward Harry’s ear. “This is how we propose in dragon land, my heart. I know I already have a ring on your finger, but we need to make you officially dragon kin, too.”

There was no question, Harry wanted to do it, and all that came with it. He nodded with tears in his eyes.

“All right you two, kneel,” Master Brasset said.

They both knelt, and Charlie took both his hands. Harry took the oath, including all of his names. “I, Emersyn Severus James Prince, soon to be Emersyn Severus James Prince-Weasley…”

Another chalice was provided, with more of Norberta’s blood, and Harry added his, going through the ritual of drinking it and having the light surround him as it had Charlie. They both stood. “You will be considered dragon kin from this day forward, Harry Potter,” Master Brasset said.

Charlie pulled Harry in for a fantastic kiss, and everyone applauded them, while all the dragon tamers and master tamers letting out loud ‘whoops’ and whistles.

A large feast in Charlie’s honor followed; everyone from the community attended, all tamers and master tamers, and other members of their family. Charlie was subsequently stolen from Harry by the other master tamers, for some kind of ridiculous hazing ritual. “We’ll return him to you safe and sound, Harry,” Master Brasset promised him, winking.

Harry took Jazz from him, and sat with his father, Lucius, Draco, Noah, Elton, and the Weasleys plus Hermione. “Merlin, I still can’t believe you two have a dragon in the house,” Father said. “Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” Father was delighted by the little troublemaker though.

“I can’t believe we have one living in the house, and I of all people should have known it was inevitable.”

Jasper was learning how to fly. He spread his wings, and circled around Severus’s head, before landing on his shoulder, sweetly. No one could resist the little guy, and Father was pleased he seemed to have been chosen. “You behave yourself for Grampa Severus,” Harry said. Jazz liked to chew ears, and scratch at skin. Harry didn’t know how much his words would do, the little guy only really obeyed Charlie, because well, everyone did.

_At least he’d stopped setting things on fire, for the most part._

Hours later, Charlie was returned to him, his hair soaking wet, and skin cold, but clothes completely dry.” “What in Merlin’s name…?” Harry said.

“Master tamer nonsense,” Charlie said, but his eyes were smiling. “They make you strip down, starkers, and swim across Lake Draconis, and then they tattoo you.”

“But that lake is _cold_.”

“You have no idea. My prick is numb.”

Harry laughed. “It’s also far.” To get to the other side of the lake was quite the distance.

“And feels a lot farther with it that cold. I’m just glad it hasn’t iced over.” Charlie pulled Harry into his lap. “Now get to warming me up, will you?” Charlie rubbed noses with him.

[ ](https://imgur.com/XRHnK9w)

“You’re ridiculous, Char.” Harry kissed him. “But also,” Harry took out his wand, and murmured a drying spell Father taught him the time he and Ron fell in the small lake at Hogwarts having a two-man quidditch practice. “You’re going to catch your death leaving your hair like that. You forget you’re a wizard?”

“Sorry, love. I’m caught up in the excitement.” Charlie was so happy he was _giddy_. The dragon tamer was generally a happy man; tonight he was on a whole other level of happy. Harry would always remember him in this moment, until the end of time.

“Where’s the tattoo?”

Charlie pulled his jacket aside, and then his shirt. Over his left pec, was a square of white gauze. “A magical tattoo. The master tamer’s insignia.” Charlie had a few tattoos, including the one he took when he became a dragon tamer.

“Did anyone think to use an antiseptic spell?”

“Course not. We’re the barbaric sorts.”

Harry wanted to scold him, but couldn’t bring himself to in the midst of Charlie’s party. He’d check on it later.

Harry didn’t get long with him though, until Charlie was stolen again. People wanting to congratulate him on his new role, and pledge their allegiance to the new master tamer. Charlie was so humble about things, more than Harry’d ever realized, but that night, he got another onion layer of just what an honor Charlie had achieved. He was as good as Queen’s counsel, or like a knight of the round table.

Even Stuart had turned up – on his own, he was still with Peiter, but it was best he didn’t come – and Charlie’s eyes lit up. Harry knew how much Charlie missed Stuart. He watched from afar as Charlie held both his hands, and then he leaned in slow, when Stuart leaned in too, Charlie went for it, and kissed Stuart solidly. Then Charlie grabbed the back of his head and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you,” Harry saw Charlie mouth.

Stuart and Charlie didn’t get long before Charlie was stolen by yet another dragon tamer, wanting to congratulate him. Stuart caught sight of Harry. “Stuart!” Harry said. “How are you?”

“I’m good Harry. Yes, I’m still with Peiter,” Stuart said. Dragon tamers. They could read you too well sometimes. “I had to come congratulate Charlie on his special night. I also see other congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Stuart. You know, there is always room for you with us.” Stuart was beautiful, and he fit. Harry could see the three of them together at some point.

“You’re a good sort, Harry. I’ll keep that in mind. Until then, I know you’ll take good care of him.” Stuart gave him a strong dragon tamer’s hug, and he was gone.

There were far too many people this time, to host in their small home by the forest, but most had opted to go straight home after the party anyway. Everyone left Romania that night, except for Harry who would stay for a few days. Charlie grabbed him. “Save me, Harry Potter,” he said winking. “Let’s get out of here.”

Charlie apparated them home. He usually preferred walking, so it spoke to how badly he wanted to be in their home together, and to have Harry all to himself. After Charlie told Jasper to go lie down – Jasper liked to sleep in closets, or under the kitchen table, when he wasn’t darting under their bed – Charlie began removing Harry’s dress robes slowly. “ _Draga_ , fuck I want you,” he said between sensual kisses to Harry’s lips.

“I want you too. More than I have words to tell you.” Harry fingered the gold buttons on his master tamer jacket. “I love how this jacket looks on you, Char. It suits you.” Like his other jacket, it was woven with spells to protect against dragon’s fire.

Charlie removed it and hung it in the closet, and Harry noticed Charlie smiling at it, just before he turned his attention back to Harry. He was left in his long-sleeved, white dress shirt, and black cotton trousers. Harry was feeling a little adventurous after such a prominent night. He pushed on Charlie’s chest, ushering him toward their bed. Of course, Harry didn’t possess enough strength to push the dragon tamer anywhere, but Charlie allowed himself to be pushed, and he sat on the bed. “May I remove your boots, Master Dragon Tamer?”

Charlie smiled. “You may, Squire Brat.”

Harry laughed, but got down and worked on the first boot, pulling it off, putting it to the side, and massaging along the large calve, to his socked foot. Harry pulled that off too, revealing Charlie’s large foot, and his masculine toes. He went to work on the next one, Charlie watching on.

When Charlie’s feet were bare, suddenly, Harry was yanked up on the bed in a move so smooth and fast, Harry didn’t know what was happening until he was molded against his large dragon tamer. Then, his dress shirt, was unbuttoned, and foisted from his body. Harry took the opportunity to lift Charlie’s over his head – both were tossed to the floor. Harry inspected the bandage over Charlie’s new tattoo, and took a peak under it. “How does it feel?”

“Bit sore, but fine.”

“Looks all right for now. I’ll take care of it in the morning.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Charlie was already onto other things, like Harry’s nipples. Charlie seemed to forever have a fascination with Harry’s nipples, and his lips were on them, sucking, licking, and making Harry pant. Charlie reached for the waistband of Harry’s trousers, and undid the button, finally yanking them from his body, leaving him in only a black pair of shorts. “Merlin, Harry.” Charlie had to smoosh his face into the pillow beside Harry’s head. “How much longer is it?”

“You were the one who decided to negotiate a longer courtship with my father. I would have married you on my birthday.”

“I am an idiot and a fool.”

“No, but perhaps a bit of a masochist.”

In an attempt to be romantic, Charlie decided to extend the official courtship, and that they would have a Spring wedding, since so long as they married _before_ Harry’s twenty-sixth birthday, all would be well with the Prince rules. Harry would move back to Romania well before then, since his job at the dragon tamer hospital would start in September, just after his twenty-fifth birthday. Harry didn’t care much about the actual wedding, he wanted to call Charlie husband, he wanted to appease the Prince rules, but other than that, Harry would marry Charlie in their front yard tomorrow, and ride off into the sunset on a dragon.

But Charlie had got caught up in the idea of giving Harry some kind of _‘normal’_ since nothing about their lives was ever going to be.

“Well, time for bed I think,” Charlie said, and just as he did there were little footsteps followed by a churring sound that resembled a cry.

Harry peaked over the bed, and sure enough, Jasper had come to find them. The dragon spoke to Charlie in dragon. Harry had wondered how Jasper knew any dragon at all since it didn’t sound like he’d met his mother. Charlie explained that ‘Dragon’ was a magic language that was to an extent, instinctive. Dragons learned it over time as they experienced the world, and from their mothers and sires. Jasper hadn’t been able to learn it from his mother, so it came to him from the world, and from Charlie.

“Awww, you scared, Jazzy?” It sounded a bit absurd that a dragon could be scared, but he _was_ just a baby. “C’mon up then.”

He leapt up, using his wings, to land at the end of the large bed, and curl up. “What happened?”

“He heard something, but didn’t know what it was,” Charlie said. “It’s happened before. It’s usually just the house creaking, or something outside.”

“Poor, baby. He doesn’t want to come over here?”

“He’s still not fireproof,” Charlie said, sheepishly. “I taught him to sleep over there.”

“What else did he light on fire? _Charlie,_ ” Harry said when Charlie went quiet.

“Almost my hair. He’s getting better,” Charlie defended.

“Merlin, spare me.” Harry thought he might be starting to sound like his father sometimes.

Charlie yanked Harry to him tighter. “Never fear, my love. You’ve got a _Master_ Tamer beside you. I’ll make sure he doesn’t set you on fire.”

“All right just do me a favor and maybe don’t mention this to Father. He’ll have kittens. A dragon in bed with us might be more than he can take.”

~**~

Unfortunately, Charlie’s new position meant more work, and more responsibility, not less. It was going to be the first Christmas Harry and Charlie spent apart since they had been together. “I’m sorry, _Draga_ , I just can’t get to you.”

And it was Harry’s last one before he came of age, and moved to Romania. Both Harry and Charlie thought Harry should spend it with his father. “We’ll have all the other Christmas’s after that, my love.”

It was true, but it was still hard for them.

Meanwhile, Draco took on more _’projects’_ and Harry saw it for what it was, Draco _wanted_ to get caught. He was sloppy about it. He even left photos on the damn table, ones Noah could easily find. “It’s like he doesn’t even pay attention anymore,” Draco muttered to himself one day.

Noah had been horrendously busy too. The new office was now in place, but there was a lot to be done in a new office, apparently, and there never seemed to be an end to Noah’s pile of work. Noah hadn’t been staying at the flat as often, so Draco had been joining Harry at Prince manor. “I hate it, Harry. Hate it. His father works him too hard, and Noah does whatever his father tells him.” Noah was a bit of a Daddy’s boy, oddly. He was so authoritative, and Toppy, but he had a level of respect and obedience for his father that was a bit over the top as far as Draco was concerned.

“It’s not like Noah _has_ to work. The Malfoy fortune is enough for the two of us forever, but Father probably put it in his contract for him to work this much, probably just wants more money.” Draco hadn’t said something like that about his father in a while. Besides, they both knew Noah loved what he did, and he’d be bored as hell staying home all the time.

Harry knew Draco was off, in many ways, but brat solidarity said you didn’t rat your fellow brat out. Draco wasn’t going to ask though, and Harry wasn’t going to watch him spiral when he knew it was a simple matter of a spanking. He even consulted with Charlie on the matter.

 _Yes, love. I know how you might feel about it, but wouldn’t you want Draco to do the same for you? You always feel better after a good smacking._ Harry could see the dragon tamer’s smug face as he wrote that.

Charlie was right though. As much as he fought it, somehow that’s what he was asking for when he got out of sorts and acted out. Harry’s not sure he’ll ever be able to fully explain it to himself, let alone another person, but spanking did help him faster than any other thing. Did he want a brat comrade to rat him out though? No… but yes. He’d be annoyed about it, but not mad really. Ugh. This was hard, but in the end, Harry decided to go to Noah.

On one of his days off, he apparated to the Eastcastle London office. The office was large, and beautiful, and overlooked the entire city. It was a wizarding location, apart from the muggle shops, and office buildings – no muggle access. When Harry was walking into the reception, he bumped into Elton. “El?”

“Oh, Harry. Hi.”

“What you doin’ here?”

“Noah. I needed him to bend an ear about Dray.”

Made sense. “Things aren’t going too well, eh?”

Elton shook his head. “Not really. Was going to head to the flat later today, just on a break.” Elton was interning at a wizarding office across town.

“That would be a good idea. Draco’s really out of sorts. It’s why I’m here actually.”

“I think that’s a good idea too,” El said, and it made Harry feel better about what he was doing. El was part of the brat crew no matter who he married, and if two of them agreed, Harry was emboldened. “See you later, Hare.”

Noah’s receptionist let him into Noah’s office. Noah looked good dressed up as he was. He was still all cowboy, wearing his brown, cowboy hat, but he was dressed up in a pair of khaki pants and a soft blue button-up shirt, under a dark brown leather sport coat. He was clean-shaven, and for the first time, Harry wanted to do more than just kiss. He also had the strongest urge to call him, sir. “Harry, what are you doin’ here, cowboy?”

“Um, I’m here about Draco.”

Noah’s concern was immediate. “Sure, honey. Have a seat.”

Harry started in about how many projects Draco was getting involved in, and how out of sorts he was, and that he felt Draco might be _asking_ for a spanking in his own Draco way. Noah scrubbed a hand over his face, and Harry knew, something was wrong. “Let’s see, where do I start with this one?” Noah said. “First, Draco is not allowed to do, what’s he calling them?”

“ _Projects._ ”

Noah nodded. “He asked about taking photos for his friend’s nephew’s bar mitzvah, and a storefront ad, also for a friend, and I said yes, but that was it. If he’s doing more they are unauthorized. Second, I’ve been avoiding Dray.”

“What? Is everything okay?”

Noah looked torn up about it. “I’ve been working on a wedding surprise for him, but you know what he’s like.”

Yes, Harry did. Draco was the naturally suspicious sort, and Noah was no match for a Slytherin in that department. Noah would break like licorice, he already was, and he’d be telling Draco whatever he was up to. Harry didn’t even bother to ask why he was told, nor did he want to know. The less information he knew, the better. It had never been hard for Draco to get information out of Harry. In fact, Harry already knew too much.

“It’s no excuse though. Draco’s my number one priority. I’ll be there for when he gets home today.”

Noah got Harry to say for coffee, and Harry did feel better about everything when he left. That evening, Draco came in the door in the worst mood. “I _hate_ my boss, and I’m going to hex him. He’s an incompetent fool.”

Draco looked like he was an inch away from destroying the kitchen. Harry was already apprehensive about when Draco _would_ find out about that Harry had gone to see Noah, but now he was thinking maybe he’d stay with Papa. He didn’t get time to think about it. Noah came in, still dressed from work. It was like the perfect storm. Draco was in no mood, except for to be a fucking brat. “You. Don’t you have work to do?” Draco said. Yes he was being accusatory.

“I can see I’ve got lotsa work t’do around here, darlin’.”

Draco pulled out his wand. “Don’t you dare Noah, William.”

Noah wasn’t afraid though, he didn’t even bother to pull out his wand, just bowed over enough get his shoulder in on Draco’s torso and lifted him over it. Draco didn’t even attempt to hex him. He did kick and scream. “You let me go, you giant prat!”

Harry laughed as Draco was carried out of the room. It wasn’t even a good insult. Harry decided to let them have the place to themselves, knowing Draco was in good hands. Elton had promised to come by as well, and would likely arrive soon. It could be the three of them. Harry went to stay with Papa.

Lucius was there of course, he was there more often than not lately, and Harry wondered what they would do when they married. He couldn’t see either giving up their homes. However, bits of Lucius were showing up at the manor, and staying. It reminded Harry of what they did when Harry’d first moved into his father’s quarters at Hogwarts – left little bits of him out to say that yes he was part of the home. Harry smiled at Lucius’s slippers under the couch.

“Oh Harry?” Father said. “You there? We’re having tea in the kitchen.”

Harry entered the kitchen, both men sitting with tea in front of them. They both looked like such Dads. Lucius was in nothing but a long-sleeved white blouse, with a thick collar, several of the buttons open to reveal his bare chest, black trousers, and his long hair – so platinum blonde it was almost white – free and flowing. Lucius was a lot freer and flowing these days. Father was in a black turtleneck sweater, and black slacks, his silky, black hair brushed flat.

“You’re just in time, son. We’re having an important _family_ discussion. Lucius has requested permission to become an Auror.”

 _Request permission?_ Ah. _Oh._ Harry got what his father was doing. This was how he was letting him know what sort of relationship they had. Harry was kind of fascinated by it, if he was being honest. He hadn’t had to ask Charlie if he could become a healer, but not only were they not as serious then, Harry’s and Charlie’s relationship was a bit different. He definitely had to ask permission for other things.

Lucius was a lot softer with Father. He was still every bit the powerful Lucius Malfoy he’d always been, but there was something open about him that wasn’t there before. He bit his lip now, with a vulnerability Harry was seeing for the first time. “You know I’m not one to stop people from pursuing their passions, but I have Draco to consider,” Papa said.

“It wouldn’t be a full-time position,” Lucius said. “Just a job here, and a job there. I’ll only accept the ones your father allows, I’ll definitely be available for Draco and I’ll only accept them at all _after_ we marry. I understand the rules of the courtship.”

 _Wow._ Even Lucius was being so, _open_ about it. And rules of the courtship? Harry had never thought to ask about those. Hopefully Draco knew, and he could inquire later. “What do you think, Harry? Good idea, or bad idea?” Father asked him.

“I think the part-time thing sounds doable. Draco’s busy these days, and he’s getting married soon, which I know you will have considered, but I’m just saying that’s my reasoning too.”

Father gave a firm nod. “All right, Lu. You may take the job, _after_ we marry. Understood?”

Lucius nodded, taking a sip of his tea. “Thank you, Severus.”

Huh, his father was so _strict_ with Lucius, but Lucius seemed _better_ for it. Harry’s mind was alive with theories, and questions. Also, in comparison to the way Father handled Lucius, he was quite soft with Harry. Harry always thought his father rather strict, and he was, but now he saw he wasn’t as strict as he could be.

“Are you staying the night?” Father asked.

“Yes, Papa. If that’s all right?” Harry couldn’t help but feel he was intruding at times, even though his father always assured him he never was an intrusion. Still, these days, he didn’t feel he fit anywhere. This was not to say he felt unloved, or that he didn’t belong. His home was where Charlie was now, and the feeling was another sign it was time he moved to Romania.

“Child. Of course, it’s all right. Anytime, remember? Forever,” Papa said like he could tell what the thoughts on the tip of Harry’s brain were.

The next day, he went home to a smiling Draco, who was soft, and pliant. He looked a world better, and Harry was glad he’d sought out Noah. “Are you going to hex me?” Harry asked.

“No. I’d do the same for you.”

Harry pulled Draco out of the chair he was sitting in, sat down, and placed Draco on his lap. There was no expiry, or limit on after spanking cuddles. “Did you know our Dads have some kind of courtship rules?”

“Old news, Potter. You didn’t read them?”

“Of course not. I respect people’s privacy, you prat.”

“Before I tell you, you have to understand something about my father – he’s even more of a fucking brat than I am. He needs a firm hand, like Charlie-level firm.”

Harry wondered what that said about him, but he was too interested to find out about Team Dad, to go off on that tangent.

“Uncle Sev knows Father well, he wanted to begin laying down the structure of their relationship during the courtship. Father is supposed to get permission on big decisions. Like, he doesn’t have to ask about going out with friends for tea, but he’s not allowed to—”

“—take on a new job?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that he’d have to ask about. Is Father taking on a new job?”

“Part time, as an Auror. After their wedding though.”

Draco nodded. “That too. He’s not allowed to do anything that will pull time away from the family until _after_ the courtship is over – in other words, when they’re married.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Harry now understood the exchange he saw a little better. “What about after the wedding?”

“Father is still accountable to Uncle Sev. More so, even. You must know how strict your father is. He’s bound to be that much more with a lover. If you ask me, my father needs it.”

Huh. So fucking interesting.

“Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“For now.”

“Meanwhile, my husband-to-be is hiding something from me, and I won’t rest until I find out what it is.”

“Good Merlin, Draco. Can’t you just ask him?”

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Just let him bloody-well surprise you for once.”

“Surprise me? What do you know, Potter?”

Fuck. No wonder Slytherins told him nothing. He was so bad at this. “He has a wedding surprise for you. I don’t know what, but that’s why he’s been avoiding you.”

Did this deter Draco? No. No it did not. He was ever more intrigued. “A wedding surprise you say? Hmmmm, I _will_ get to the bottom of this, Potter. Don’t tell him you know I suspect something.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.”

 _Merlin._ July needed to get here fast.


	18. Healer Prince-Weasley, Stepdad Lucius, Flat Not-Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 26, 2020  
> _________________
> 
> My friend and yours, Bacarra_Noir said, "Mock, I have needs. I need to see Lucius spank Harry." 
> 
> Also my friend and yours, Andi4 said, "#Mockcharactersspank should be A Thing."
> 
> Good point, Mock characters DO spank. All of them at some point and for some reason. It's part of their charm and what I live to write. Combine that with, YES Mock needs to see Lucius spank Harry too, my muse was alive with it. So that is going to come in the _next_ chapter. 
> 
> For this one, other things. If TPE is in you, you will get what's talked about in this chapter with no explanation. If it's not, I'm not sure what you'll think. Either way, I think people will find things to enjoy if you've made it this far. Are you still playing Pestiferous Where's Waldo?

Harry heard them, the distinct click of the Charlie’s dragon tamer’s boots. Harry stashed his romance novel under the pillow and tugged his study books out. It was spring, his apprenticeship was officially complete, all he had left were qualifying exams, which he figured he had down. But tell that to his husband-to-be. Charlie wouldn’t hear of him slacking off. _Your father paid good money, Draga._ Father had. Just to write the exam alone was a ridiculous amount of gold, forget about what the apprenticeship itself had cost.

Harry would see Charlie’s point, but Harry felt he knew everything backward and forward, and that Charlie was going overboard with the study schedule he had devised for Harry. Harry was nearly twenty-five, that’s _age of majority_ in case anyone wanted to know, and Harry could decide himself what and when he needed to study thank you very much.

The only reason he’d bothered to toss the romance novel under the pillow, was because Charlie didn’t get it, and would be cross with him. Yeah, that’s why. The door was open, Charlie leaned against the door frame, crossing his massive arms. He wore his regular, brown-leather, dragon tamer’s jacket. His hair was tied back and twisted into a low bun. His eyes were drawn into thin lines – could he see out of slits that small? – and he was analyzing Harry.

 _Merlin dammit._ The reading the body language thing. Marrying a dragon tamer was going to be bad for his arse, unless he behaved himself. _Why can’t I just behave myself?_ It was Charlie’s fault, Charlie brought out the brat in him; always had. “Hey, Char.” Charming. Harry would go with charming.

“You have books in front of you, but you’re not studying,” Charlie devised.

“Fine I’m not.” It was hard to lie to the dragon tamer at the best of times. If Charlie was going to figure him out, he was going into full pout mode. “Do I get points for telling the truth?”

“What other option did you have, exactly?”

Ugh. Harry was not good at this. You’d think after all the years hanging around Slytherins, but noooooo. “No other option, but I don’t want a spanking.”

“If you didn’t want a spanking, then why didn’t you do as you were told?”

Life’s eternal question. Well, for one’s like Harry anyway. “Well you see, I meant to Char, but—”

“—move the books.” Charlie came into the room, no he didn’t close the door, but he did start removing his jacket.

“Charlie please, I’m sorry.” But Harry did start moving the books, because like it or not, he was getting a spanking, and the more you stalled with Charlie, the more spanking he thought you needed.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I am not pleased to find out my instructions weren’t followed. Pull down your trousers, and your pants.” Charlie sat on the bed.

Harry obeyed, some good sense returning to him. When his bottom was bared, Charlie pulled Harry over his lap. Charlie began in spanking Harry in earnest, and before he ever began the lecture portion, Harry’s arse was stinging. “What did I say would happen, if I were to catch you not following my instructions?”

“I don’t want to say it!”

“All right then. I’ll smack this for a bit and see if you change your mind about that.”

“That isn’t faaaair-ow! Charlie, bleeding, hell!”

Charlie cared not for his complaints, and continued, for long enough, he finally did get through to Harry, and what he got through to him, was that Harry needed to start talking. “Okay. Okay! You said that,” Harry took a breath, Charlie paused the spanking, “you said that if you had to come deal with me over this, I’d be studying on a warm bottom.”

“I knew your memory was excellent. And I mean what I say don’t I?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What were you doing instead of studying, pray tell?”

“Under the pillow,” Harry said. The gig was up.

Charlie reached under the pillow to retrieve Harry’s dirty, romance novel. Charlie laughed. “This is priceless, _Draga._ I find it ironic you were just reading about the part where the Pirate King spanks the naughty stowaway. Perhaps you were missing my hand on your arse?”

“I was not! Ow!”

Charlie spanked him until Harry was sure sitting wasn’t going to be fun, and then he stood Harry up. “Ten minutes in the corner with you, love. You won’t be needing those,” Charlie said when Harry reached for his clothes.

Harry only _just_ managed not to complain about being sent to the corner with a sore, red, bottom. He didn’t like it. He put his hands on his head and stared at the _boring_ corner, while Charlie did things behind him.

“What you doin’ back there?”

“You’ll see, and people in corners don’t talk.”

Yeah, Harry knew that.

The ten minutes seemed to stretch on forever, but eventually they were up. “All right, bratty boy. Come over here.”

When Harry turned around, he saw Charlie had set up his books at the desk – the one he rarely used. Studying at the flat was done in the kitchen. Draco and Harry did _other_ things at that desk. It almost looked out of character set up for its actual use. The hard, wooden chair, did not look comfortable for his stinging arse. On the desk with his books there was what looked like a test. “Char?”

“I was able to procure some practice tests for you. I’m invested in you doing well, because I know you’ll want to, despite your current attitude. Sit.” Harry sat, and had been right, it was not pleasant, but, and _ugh_ , Harry knew already it would help him focus. “Read me question number one.”

“What are the ingredients for dragon burn potion? Easy. Horehound, calendula, st. John’s wort flowers, burdock, loosestrife, and draconis resina.”

“Wrong.”

“What?”

Charlie opened his medicinal potions book, and flipped to Dragon burn potion. Fuck. He had at least half of the ingredients wrong. How could that be? They must have changed the ingredients! Must be it.

“Read the next question.”

They went through a series of ten questions and Harry quickly found out he did not know the information as well as he thought. Yeah he could stitch a person up like no tomorrow, and he could generally find answers to stuff he’d encountered on a daily basis, but some things he hadn’t since the beginning of his apprenticeship, yet like all exams, they were going to expect he know every, silly little detail.

_I really need to study._

“Stand up. Hands on the desk.”

“ _Charlie,_ ” Harry whined, but he obeyed.

Charlie freshened the spanking, so that any comfort Harry was beginning to feel was entirely erased.

“Sit.” Harry sat. _Ouch._ “I have another couple of boys in the flat to take care of. While I do, you’re going to go through the first practice exam. I will be back periodically to make true on my promise.”

“You really, don’t need to do that.”

“What was that?”

“Er, nothing, sir. But Charlie, don’t I get a kiss?” Harry hadn’t meant to sound so whiny, but he did. He was in a mood.

Charlie smiled. “C’mere baby dragon.” Charlie pulled Harry out of the merciless chair and into his arms. Harry wrapped his legs around the dragon tamers thick torso, and Charlie pressed his lips to Harry’s and then his tongue into his mouth. They were both panting by the end of the kiss, especially since, while spanking leaned far more to _non-sexual_ arousal for Harry, humiliation-type punishment (like standing in the corner) combined with spanking turned him on like wildfire.

Humiliation kink had to be the most frustrating kink in the entire universe. You didn’t want it, but you did, you avoided it, yet you were drawn to it, you said no to it, yet you craved it and wanted to be made to do such things, because being _made_ to, combined with all of the aforementioned just… _wow._

So Harry was a combination of fucking horny, and wanting to behave, and wanting to relive the experience again so he could continue to revel in the feeling.

Harry smiled down at Charlie, and Charlie back up at him. “Fuck, I missed you, Hare,” Charlie said.

“Me too. I’ll behave myself now.”

“You’d better. That doesn’t buy you out of what you still have coming.”

And Harry wouldn’t want it to. Of course, you don’t _say_ that. “Oooh!”

“Behave, _Draga_.”

Charlie placed Harry back down on his sore, bare, bottom, and he was told to get to work, while Charlie went on a Draco and Elton hunt. Harry could hear those spankings across the flat, and then was treated to several more rounds of bottom warmings, while he studied.

Oddly, and Harry might never figure it out as long as he lived, as much as his arse did hurt, and he was not apt to disregard his husband-to-be anytime soon, he felt calmer as he studied, and more focused. When Charlie released him from his study hours, and told him to get dressed, Harry felt serene, and taken care of.

~**~

When Harry wrote the exam, he felt confident. The study schedule Charlie made for him paid off – so much less overwhelming then trying to come up with one himself – and he was sure he passed, but he would have to wait for the owl to arrive to tell him whether he had, or not.

He’d already learned the lesson of what will be, will be, a few times by now, and while Harry was never going to profess to be perfect at it, he felt good enough these days to practice the art of letting go. He didn’t stress about his results, and turned his attention to helping Draco plan his wedding.

Draco was a wound-up ball of stress. He’d fallen into the perfectionist trap and was going over every detail with a fine-toothed-comb. On top of everything, Draco was annoyed. He still hadn’t found out what Noah was hiding. His annoyance was less about Noah hiding a surprise, as it was that it looked like Noah – supposedly a _Gryffindor_ – was going to have outsmarted him, a Slytherin.

“It’s ridiculous. I could end it all now you know. If I asked Noah, he’d tell me, but that’s still him winning because I’ve had to ask.” Draco was stuck in that loop.

“ _Or_ you could simply enjoy the surprise. It’s probably really good.”

“But then what else will he deem to surprise me with?”

“Probably _more_ good shite.”

“But he’ll know he bested me. That’s never good, Potter.”

“That’s what _you_ would think. Noah’s not like that. He’s just going to be tickled pink – as he likes to say – that he surprised you with something that’s most likely going to make you happy.” This was Noah they were talking about. He lived to see Draco smile. Harry had every faith it was going to be one helluva good surprise.

“Elton doesn’t think so, Elton thinks I should look into it, every nook and cranny. That’s what Slytherins do, Harry. I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go Slytherin on this one. Oh, but somewhat good news, Elton’s finally conceded to bring his fiancé to the wedding.”

“You want Elton’s fiancé at the wedding? I thought you intended on hexing him six ways to Sunday on sight?”

“I do,” Draco smiled. “What better wedding present than that?”

“Merlin, Draco.”

“Don’t you ‘Merlin Draco’ me. You’re going to help me. Don’t think you’re getting out of this. I’ve a whole plan, which I’ve outlined in detail. Now that you’re on break from everything, you’ve got nothing better to do than help me plot this man’s demise.”

“Don’t we have to finish planning your wedding?”

“Wedding shmedding. Besides, that’s all done. There are more important things to figure out, like hexing Elton’s fiancé, and then what we’ll do with the body,” he said rolling out a scroll, which did have a detailed plan outlined on it.

“All right, fine.” Harry knew Draco would have to get it out of his system somehow, and that he wouldn’t actually murder someone, but if Harry didn’t agree, he was never going to hear the end of it.

“Here’s what we’ll do…”

It was Harry’s week to go to the manor, and thankfully Draco opted to stay at the flat with El, Harry wanted to vent about Draco to his father. He loved Draco with all his heart, but Draco drove him ‘round the twist sometimes, and Draco knew it too.

When Harry arrived at the manor, there was no sign of Father, but Lucius was on the sofa, and he was… crying? It was so out of place for Harry to see, Harry thought he must be imagining things. He also felt he was trampling on a private moment, so he carefully tried to leave without Lucius hearing him, but Lucius was an ex-double-spy in one of the most challenging wars of wizard-kind, plus he’d been asked to be an Auror. He’d probably heard Harry apparate in, or some kind of ward alerted him.

“Harry? You don’t have to leave,” Lucius said, sniffling. “Your father will return soon.”

Merlin, this was going to be awkward, wasn’t it? Harry had been getting closer to Lucius. The more time he spent at the manor, meant the more time spent with his new stepfather, but he’d never encountered a crying Lucius before. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, or well I am for now. Your father and I had a disagreement, and I was horrible; my jealousy rearing its ugly head. He’ll be back in a bit to deal with me properly, but he had to clean up my mess.”

Lucius was so forthcoming, it intrigued Harry. “You feel comfortable enough to tell me all of that?”

“Shouldn’t I?”

“Isn’t it a bit, embarrassing?”

“That I get a spanking when I misbehave? Definitely. But while there are times, I get embarrassed, I’m not ashamed of it. I’ve waited my whole life for a relationship like the one I have with your father, and I think it’s beautiful and special. I’m equal parts proud of it.” The polished Malfoy in Lucius shined through, as if he was discussing an award he’d won. “Embarrassing doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it.”

Harry sat slowly. “I suppose, I would think, because I’m well, one of your children?” Like with Severus, Lucius took up the mantle of stepfather immediately. He’d called Harry ‘son’ from the start. It didn’t matter that an official wedding hadn’t taken place. It was clear Lucius saw this second marriage as a do-over. He’d been working hard to repair things with Draco – they’d even recently started seeing Dorine together, and apart – and Lucius always made a point of chatting with Harry when he came by the manor. Harry felt like one of Lucius’s own even though it had never been said with words.

Actions were louder than words, anyway.

“We all have consequence in life, Em. Should I hide mine from you? Or wouldn’t you rather me lead by example and show you I have them, and that I’m willing to face them?”

 _Has Lucius always been this way? Or has being with Father had this much of an effect on him?_ Harry didn’t know, but it was nice. “The latter. I just didn’t expect it. It’s nothing we hide at the flat, but we know it’s not everyone.”

“True, but I think it’s safe to say it’s our inner circle at least. If we can’t talk about it with our own kind, who can we? Further, I think it’s important the older chat with the younger about it. It’s only been roughly a year with your father, and I feel like a whole new person, a better person. Even if I royally fuck up sometimes.”

Huh. Yeah. All of that made sense.

“Harry, I’m going to share something with you, I’m pretty sure Draco doesn’t know, though you are welcome to tell him. Your father and I have an arranged marriage.”

“You do? But I thought you drew up the courtship proposal?”

“I did. As you know I was pursuing your father aggressively. When your father approached me to tell me he would like to go ahead with the courtship, he rejected my proposal entirely.”

“Oh, well.” Harry was a bit shocked, but not surprised. That was such a ‘his father’ move.

“With the clarity of hindsight, I see that I was trying to have control over a situation that didn’t make sense for me to control, not if I wanted the style of relationship I have with your father. Or well, not if I wanted it to work anyway.”

Harry understood that right away. In order to have a power exchange type relationship, the balance had to be shifted in a certain way. People outside to the situation usually viewed it as ‘unfair’, and Harry could see why they did, but if only they could feel what Harry felt inside, they would know how pleasant it felt to give up control like that.

It wasn’t discriminatory at all to have such a shift in power balance – one person with all the power to make rules and decisions, with the other obeying that order – when you could trust the person entirely. Trust had never been a huge hang up of Harry’s, even after all he’d gone through in the earlier part of his life. The reason being, he trusted himself unquestionably, well most of the time – no one was perfect – but he had a strong enough sense of trust in himself, he felt comfortable trusting others, and giving himself over to Charlie had been easy.

Lucius didn’t trust anyone, or anything, which meant he did not trust himself. Harry could see what a huge issue this would be for him. It explained a lot about the manipulative side of him – he and Draco shared this, but Draco to a far less degree – and why he would be the sort to attempt ‘topping from the bottom’.

Harry had never thought to tell Charlie what he should be doing with him, not because he was an opinion-less-pushover – it was clear Harry was not – but because it was easy for him to trust Charlie. Charlie knew what was best for him _better_ than Harry knew for himself. Harry had always had unequivocal faith in this fact. Of course by this point, Charlie had proven himself over and over, but the original moment Harry gave this over to him – the very first time Charlie spanked him – Harry had to take a leap of faith. But there was more to it. Harry had to _trust_ that he was making the right decision. If Harry could not have that much trust in his own decisions, it would not be a mantle he could have given over easily.

Did Harry have moments he wanted to hex the pants off Charlie, and did he disagree with what Charlie told him what was best? Yes, there were moments, but because he had that strong thread of faith in both his ability to choose who was right for him, Harry obeyed Charlie even in those times of disagreement, and of course it would come out that Charlie was right. _He's so good at looking after me._

Which yes, might seem like a conundrum; knowing _who_ was right for you, but not always _what._ But that was just it, Harry trusted he knew his strengths and his weaknesses. He knew he had the ability to choose right for himself when it was down to it, but in everyday things, he knew he struggled. Charlie excelled in that area, Harry knew Charlie was the one to keep him on a healthy path.

And it was more than care of brats and keeping them from spiraling. There was the never ending desire to feel _that feeling_ which made ones like Harry and Charlie feel fulfilled in love. That required the imbalance, which extended outside of the realm of rules for 'X' reason. It was a dance of authority and deference, and the roles of each individual kept this feeling alive.

“Your father pointed out that the tradition of both our lines to negotiate marriage contracts with an elder of the submissive partner. He said if I wanted to engage in a full marriage with him, I would have to decide if I could trust an elder of mine enough to do such a thing for me with him. He also made it clear that a brat dictating what he wants, did not make sense to him, because while brats know a lot of things about themselves, they do not always know what is best for them.”

Harry knew the truth of that.

“Part of the crux is giving yourself over to a Top who’s worthy, you let them lead even when you fucking hate it _trusting_ they have your best interest in mind. That’s part of what creates the magic, the _feeling_.”

Yeah. _The feeling._ Harry knew that feeling well. It was the spice of his life.

“Thing is, while I don’t trust many, I do trust your father. I also have an uncle in Paris who I felt I could trust enough to negotiate the courtship, and the marriage for me. Even still, Harry, it was really fucking scary for someone like me. My arranged marriage with Narcissa had turned out all right. I loved her with all my heart, but we were never quite right, both of us too submissive to get total fulfillment. But your father made it clear that if I were to agree, I would have zero say in the proceedings, and I would sign off blind. In Wizarding UK, when you’re past the age of majority, you have to sign off, on someone signing off for you. Of course, I at least had the luxury of rejecting the whole thing. Your father was still willing to date, but he would not marry me, and I wanted him to be mine. I’m a highly possessive creature,” Lucius said, proud of that fact.

“Clearly you said yes, then. Did you like what they decided?”

“At first? No. I threw a huge fit the night Severus left me to read the rules of the courtship, and then eventual marriage. He was not pleased with my tantrum.”

“Father does not like tantrums.”

“He does not. But the truth is, if I knew what I needed, I could provide what your father gives me for myself; I wouldn’t need your father to do it for me. But I don’t know. Your father’s known me most of my life, and he knows what I need. I may not always like it, I may want to hex the life out of him at times, but in the end I will obey him, even when I don’t like it, because as it turns out, I do trust him rather a lot. He has made good decisions for me.”

“Is that part of the marriage contract?”

“It is, but it’s more than that. What we have now is the something I always wanted but had no idea how to get it. Severus did. All the decisions he makes for us, are to that end.”

“He makes all the decisions?”

“The big ones, I don’t have to ask him every little thing. I’m still my own person, with opinions, and he hears them and indulges me where appropriate. But he does all the hard work, which is why it’s his role to make the rules, and my role to obey them. I’ve come to see that’s how it works. We are equal, but not the same.”

Harry understood that. It was like that for him and Charlie.

“Even when your father schemed to make you and I friends, and I was trying to woo him, there were rules. Mostly because he wanted to take things slow, but it also set a precedence, _he_ would be in charge. Not me.”

Harry could imagine that was probably a good precedent to set with a Malfoy. He had one and Draco could really take over if you let him. Noah had seen through him the first night, and had done that as well.

_Though come to think of it, so had Charlie with him…_

“What about that day with the ring?”

“Me being a fucking brat, and your father knowing how anxiously possessive I am, and having a bit of soft spot for me in some things. Doesn’t Charlie for you?”

Oh, yeah. Harry could think of a few things he could get away with. Not much, but a few. Harry nodded, and was completely fucking fascinated. It was like too many questions were entering his head at once, and all the words were jumbling together.

“It sounds crazy, but it’s not really that much different than you and Charlie. You two happened organically, you engaged because it worked for you. He’s got that amazing ability to read body language and figures out what you need based on what your actions tell him. Severus has honed his Malfoy skills over years of practice with me. He knows me better than I know myself. I chose well,” Lucius said, winking. “You and I both did.”

Harry smiled, and made the snap decision to embrace the gift Lucius was giving him. How lucky was he to have such an opportunity? An adult, a parental figure he could relate to. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk to his father, but sometimes you needed the opinion and comradery of a brat. Father was no brat. “Did he do the thing where he said, ‘do not go anywhere Potter’ in his detention voice?”

Lucius nodded. “Except replace ‘Potter’ with ‘Malfoy’.”

“You have my sympathies,” Harry said. “He’s probably going to roast you alive.”

By the time Father did arrive home, Harry and Lucius had quite a good conversation going, and Harry felt like, that feeling of never quite being able to explain this need to himself, or others was gone for a little while. There were still no words to explain it, but between the two of them, they didn’t need words, and oh what a special bit of grace it was. Just a feeling of knowing between them; automatic understanding, never having to explain yourself in full. It was just like how it was with Charlie, and Noah, and Draco, and El, even Father.

“What sorcery is this?” Father said crossing his arms. Lucius got quiet, he looked ready to cry again. “Oh Lu, come on now. We’ll sort it out, you know we do.”

“I know, but I’m sorry.” Lucius really was upset he’d behaved poorly, which had little to do with the spanking he was going to get. The spanking would be a relief at this point. “Did things go well?”

“They did not.” Lucius winced, Father sat behind him on the couch, and pulled Lucius to his chest. It was easy to see Lucius felt better immediately. Yeah he was still in trouble, but he would feel loved first and foremost. “Did this one tell you what he did?” Father asked.

“Something about jealousy?”

“Do you want to tell him, or should I?” Father said.

“I’ll tell him. I hexed the gardener.”

Harry burst out laughing. Oh but Merlin the two were alike – Harry thought of Draco’s plan to hex Elton’s fiancé.

“The gardener _was_ making eyes at you, Sev.” Lucius was clearly still a bit sore about it. “I could have behaved better, that’s still true.”

“Yes he was making eyes at me,” Papa said. He ran fingers through Lucius’s hair. “But yes, you could have conducted yourself better.”

“Is the gardener, okay?” Harry asked.

“That’s where I was, checking on him. He’s fine, but he’s not coming back, and I have to find a new one.”

Father liked that gardener; Lucius cowed a little.

“No Draco tonight?” Father asked.

“No. I need a bit of a Draco vacation. Sorry.”

“What’s he done?” Lucius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Nothing yet, but he wants to hex Elton’s fiancé at the wedding, and I’ve had to hear him drone and on and one about his plans.” Harry was sort of hoping one of the Dad’s would give Draco a talking to about it, but when neither Dad batted an eyelash, Harry knew they were in on whatever was going on. _Ruddy, Slytherins._ “I don’t want to know.”

“Trust us when we say it’s really better you didn’t,” Father said.

“Agreed. Does Charlie know?” Harry rather liked the idea that he would be surprised along with Draco, and maybe Charlie.

They both laugh. “Charlie is like the King of the Gryffindors. We can’t tell him. He’d run straight to Draco. If telling Noah could have been avoided, we would have. He’s _beside_ himself, and is probably never going to surprise Draco again,” Lucius said. “I’ve had to do a lot of Noah coaching.”

Harry might never understand Slytherins, but they understood each other, and that was all that mattered.

Father stood and pulled Lucius up with him. “All right, Luch. It’s time. Harry, since you’re here do you mind starting dinner? We won’t be long, and then Lucius will take over for you.”

Once upon a time, Severus would have never asked such a thing of Harry – starting dinner without him – because of his past upbringing with the Dursleys, but thankfully old wounds healed with time, and Harry’s had. Harry was glad he didn’t have to hold onto such patterns and could be more than all right with doing something as simple as starting dinner on his own. In fact, he revelled in the feeling of being released from such trauma.

Harry did think it was interesting that it would be Lucius helping him. Harry might ask Lucius about that in the spirit of their new connection.

“Is it really that time?” Lucius said. “But I was enjoying our conversation with Harry.”

When Father turned to go, Lucius winked at Harry. Right. Harry knew that one well. You both wanted, and didn’t want to be taken care of. Complaining about it seemed to be the way to deal with that indecision, so your Top could choose for you, which was an odd comfort. “Come along, Lucius.”

When the endearments stopped, and even one of your full names was used, you got going pretty quickly after that. Lucius hurried after Father.

Harry started dinner, chopping vegetables, and meat. It wasn’t long before the Dads rejoined him. Lucius looked a world better, and things felt settled between them. “Will you show Lucius what you’re doing, Harry? And then let him take over? I’m going to take a shower.”

“Yes, Papa.” When his father was gone, Harry was too curious not to ask. “Was he hard on you?”

“Yes. He always is. It’s what I need.”

Harry nodded. “What’s with the dinner thing?”

“A bit of deference. Something he’s found swings the power imbalance _for me_ , since I’m always on about house elves doing menial tasks. But also for him because he enjoys being waited on. Do you know what I mean?”

Harry did; he nodded. Very, _very_ , much.

“We discovered it when you showed me how to bake the biscuits actually. Now you sit, and instruct me, and I’ll do my best not to burn anything and earn myself another spanking.” Lucius winked at him.

When Father came down from his shower, Lucius had an apron on, and his sleeves rolled up, showing off his fit biceps. His long platinum blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Lucius had already learned some tricks at the stovetop, Harry noticed as he lifted the pan off the element, and single-handedly flipped the noodles. “Cooking lessons,” he said. “Your father taught me some things.”

“Lucius excels at anything he puts his mind to,” Papa said. Harry could tell how proud he was. Lucius looked back at Father like he hung the moon.

“You two sit, I’ll serve up,” Lucius said, still bossy as ever. It was hard to explain. Lucius was still Lucius, but calmer, and perhaps a bit softer. If Harry were to try to put words to it, he would say that he felt freer to be himself.

Lucius did not burn anything. He made a lovely stir-fry, which was so delicious that, _rats_ , now Harry wished the Malfoy Prat was with them. But speak of the devil, and he shall appear, or something else really muggle.

Draco stormed into the kitchen. “There you are, Potter. Run away from me, will you?”

“You said you wanted to stay with El.”

“Until he had to leave. He’s not allowed to stay the night, remember? Then I was by my lonesome.”

“Draco, sit,” Lucius said. “I’ll get you a plate.”

“What the bleedin’ hell is going on in here? What’s the muggle show you’re always on about, Potter? Leave it to Beaver?”

“Just sit down, Draco,” Harry said, regretting his wish for Draco to be there.

“Fine.” Draco sat. “But why are _you_ serving us? Where are the house elves?”

“I’m the house elf for tonight.”

That stunned Draco into silence. Lucius put a plate of stir-fry in front of Draco. Draco dug in. “Wow, this is delicious!” Draco said. Lucius beamed. “Naturally a Malfoy excels at everything, isn’t that right, Father?”

“Naturally,” Lucius agreed.

“Wait, if we’re going to have a family dinner like this, I want a picture for the wall,” Father said. “Do you have one of your cameras here, Draco?”

“Of course. _Accio_ Draco’s camera number five.”

Draco got a beautiful shot of the four of them, and once it was developed, and framed, it went on _the wall_ which was an extension of the one Father and Harry had begun when it was just the two of them. There were dinners before that one, and there would be many more after, but that was the one where they all could agree they felt most like a nuclear family for the first time. It had been a thing building for some time, but they’d finally reached the tipping point.

Later, Draco and Harry had a conversation only they could have. “Did your dad spank my dad? He didn’t seem comfortable, yet I know he was enjoying himself.”

“Yep.”

“What _happened_ here tonight, Potter?”

Harry shrugged. “Magic. Did you know our dads have an arranged marriage?”

“What? No I did not. Ugh, I’m slipping, _slipping_ Potter. I didn’t even bother to look at the signature on the contract, I just assumed. You never assume!”

“Focus. It’s interesting, don’t you think?”

“A bit, but now something else makes sense about _my_ marriage contract. I've been too busy to put any real amount of thought into it.”

“Oh?”

“A recent addendum. We are inheriting the Malfoy fortune early.”

“Does that mean your father—”

“—is moving to Prince Manor? Yes. At least that’s what I think.”

Hmmmmm. It was like the old saying goes – you were at risk of marrying your father. Harry was marrying his father in Charlie, wasn’t he? Some differences, yes, but lots of similarities. “Wait a minute, your father said if a wizard is the age of majority, they have to sign off on someone negotiating their marriage contract. That means Noah signed off.”

“Nope. Different rules in America. Noah’s the heir, he was obligated to wait for his father to choose or give his blessing. Clint wasn’t giving his blessing, he was always going to choose for Noah. Noah’s his favorite.”

Wow, there was a lot to this marriage contract nonsense. Harry was glad he didn’t have to deal with it, and that his was over. “Are there any weird things in yours?” Harry had never thought to ask.

“Not really. Father did a good job, actually. He was always going to make me the submissive partner, because I am, so that’s in there. Noah only points it out when I’m horrible. But we do have to have our first child within three years.”

Did Harry have that? Harry hadn’t even bothered to look at his though his father had given him a copy. Harry wanted a bunch of kids, but not right away. Maybe he should have read it over?

Draco laughed at him. “Calm down Potter. Your father is incredibly lenient with you, if you want my opinion, and so not a Charlie thing to do. Clint on the other hand is a traditional old bastard, and it was one of his non-negotiables. I don’t mind. I’ll have plenty of time to get my photography business going, and I’m looking forward to having kids with Noah.”

Picturing Draco with kids was weird, and too much for him tonight. Just yesterday, he was falling in love with Charlie, and they were counting down the days until they could finally get married. Now, everything was here, plus a bunch more tumbling at them. It seemed time had sped up to meet his original wish, but suddenly, Harry didn’t want time to move. “Do you remember when you thought I’d forget about you? I understand how you felt now.”

“Oh, Potter don’t.”

“It’s the feeling of change, because this moment’s soon going to be gone forever. We may well forget it. We’ll have new ones, and we’ll keep others, but we might forget this one.”

“Stop being absurd.”

Harry pulled Draco to him. “You won’t forget me, Peter, will you, before Spring-cleaning time comes?”

A tear trickled down Draco’s cheek. “Never say goodbye.”

“Never.”

~**~

Then it happened, on a sunny day in June, shortly after Draco’s birthday. The owl arrived from the Ministry of Health. It was a small letter, and that worried Harry. _Shouldn’t it be bigger?_

“Give it here, Potter, I’ll open it for you,” Draco said.

Harry pulled it just out of his grasp. “Hang on. I should do it with my father here, and Charlie and everyone, shouldn’t I?”

“What if you failed?”

“Thanks, prat.”

Draco laughed. “I’m only saying that, because there’s no way on Merlin’s green Earth you failed. C’mon then, let’s gather everyone.”

Harry put in a rare floo call to Charlie. Technically, it wasn’t against the rules, Harry calling from the flat, or the manor, and they did use it for some cases, such as what Harry was about to floo him for, but Owl mail made more sense for them with neither Charlie or Harry near a floo that often. Plus, Charlie thought their owling romantic, and has he said, “I’m pants at romantic Potter. I try, but I know it’s not my strong point. I’m good at letters, and I keep all of yours, even the ones where you’re a super brat.”

Harry disagreed with that part about Charlie not being romantic. Sure, Charlie wasn’t romantic in the traditional sense, but he was romantic in the way Harry loved. He did agree that the letters were romantic though, and so they did that more often.

But for this, it required a floo call. Things seemed to be working out in Harry’s favor, Charlie was actually home when he floo’d. “Wait for me, Potter. I’ll be there tonight.”

He would meet them all at Prince Manor where everyone gathered. Charlie arrived by bike. This time he was dressed in his master tamer coat, which Harry loved. He had his green rucksack, which meant he would be staying for a bit.

Harry ran out to him and jumped, trusting Charlie to catch him in his arms. Harry wrapped his leg around Charlie’s torso. It didn’t seem to matter how many times they did this ritual, Harry felt like it was the first time.

“You ready for one of the biggest moments of your life, _Draga_?”

“Now I am.” Charlie being there gave him a kind of strength no one else could.

Father, Lucius, Noah, Draco and El were inside. This was who could make it on such short notice.

His father’s eyes shined at him. He was casual in his pale blue shirt, with khaki shorts, his brown slippers making him look like such a dad. His hair was a bit shorter after a recent cut. Lucius hated it, and so his father was in the current process of growing it out again. “I want it back, Sev,” Lucius demanded.

“That doesn’t seem like a very polite way to ask,” Father scolded.

Lucius scowled. “I wasn’t asking.” Father gave him a look that said he’d better lose the attitude. _Quickly._ Lucius seemed to know exactly how far he could push Father. “Please, Sev?”

Harry already knew Father couldn’t resist when Lucius’s eyes softened like that. He pulled him close and rubbed noses with him. “All right, all right. I’m sorry for cutting it, Brat.”

Lucius was dressed up some, because he usually did, but less so for him. Black slacks, a short-sleeved white button-up – that highlighted the curve of his biceps – with a black vest overtop. He leaned against the countertop on his forearms, Father rested a hand on his back.

Harry looked out at everyone, his father, stepfather, Draco, Noah, Elton, and Charlie. He felt like he was going to pass out. “Oh no you don’t, Draga,” Charlie said recognizing how he was feeling and pulling him into his capable arms. “Breathe. Would you like me to open it for you?”

Harry nodded and handed it to Charlie. Charlie used his wand to tear open the envelope and reached in to pull the letter out while maintain his firm grip on Harry. He smiled, frowned so briefly no one but Harry noticed it and then was smiling again bright as his Weasley hair. “You’re a healer love, you passed _with_ distinction.”

Everyone let out yahoos and yips.

“I knew I’d have cause for this,” Lucius said placing a chocolate cake down he’d baked. _Congratulations Healer Prince-Weasley_ was carefully written on it.

“What would you have done with the cake if it was a rejection?” Draco had the gull to ask.

Lucius whacked his arse. “ _Draco._ ”

Draco laughed.

They celebrated, and ate cake, and called Harry Healer Prince-Weasley all night. Charlie and Harry stayed at the manor that night, and Harry accosted him once everyone left. “What was the frown about?”

“You saw that did you? Can’t get away with anything from you.”

“ _Weasley_.”

To Harry’s utter heartbreak, Charlie started crying his terrible silent cry. “Your Blue Coat Ceremony is at the beginning of August, I won’t be able to come. I'll be gone on a Dragon hunt. I have to go. It’s my first as a master tamer, and I’m the lead. I’ve been racking my brain with how to postpone it, but it just can’t be. Not for this dragon.”

Harry could handle Charlie not coming to his ceremony, but he could not handle Charlie crying. It was the worst thing in the world, Harry was sure. “Char, it’s fine. Would I have wanted you there? Of course. But, Draco will take lovely photos, and I’ll have everyone else there.”

Charlie nodded, but he didn’t stop crying. “I love what I do, but I hate it for this.”

“Please don’t cry, Char. I’m not upset. Really. I understand.” Harry did.

“You’re coming home to me soon after, yeah? I’m back for end of August.”

“I am.” Harry was more excited about moving to Romania with Charlie for good, than about that the ceremony.

“I will make this up to you. _Promise._ ”

“You don’t have to, but if you need to, I know you will.”

Charlie wiped at his tears. “I will make it special.” That promise seemed to make him feel somewhat better, but it was still eating at Charlie, Harry could tell, and probably would until he did whatever thing he would do to make up for it.

The next morning, Lucius made them all a large breakfast. Harry had got used to how affectionate Father and Lucius were now. They hadn’t been at first with all Father’s rules, but over the year they’d grown more so. Charlie commented when they went for a stroll along Prince grounds. “They’re kind of adorable. They look so in love.”

“They’re happy.”

“Lucius though, what a brat. He really likes to ride the edge, eh?”

Harry would probably notice that in different way than he did. “He really does, and it gets him into a lot of trouble.”

Speaking of, when they returned, Harry could hear Father loud and clear with his detention voice from the kitchen. “If you don’t lose the attitude right now, I’m going to spank you, and put you straight to bed.”

Harry couldn’t see Lucius, but he had gotten enough sense of the man to know his jaw would be tight, his eyes pouting. Lucius’s ego was too great a master sometimes. Harry fully expected a retort, but it never came _this time._

“Better,” Father said. “If you want to go out with your friends, don’t hex the gardener.” Lucius was still on restriction for that.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, stifling giggles. “Do you think we sound like that?” Harry whispered.

“Likely.”

Lucius’s behavior was catching, and Harry felt mischievous. Charlie caught on that he was about to do something, but not what. Harry gave Charlie’s arse a mighty _whack_ before he took off up the stairs. “You’re dead, Potter!”

He really would be. No matter how hard Harry tried, Charlie _would_ catch him, and he _would_ spank him until he kicked and hollered, and all would be right with the world.

~**~

Noah and Draco were getting married in five days, but before that was moving day. They had to be out of the flat by end of day June thirtieth. There was chaos, chaos everywhere. Lucius had been slowly moving out of Malfoy Manor, so Noah and Draco could move in. There was no rush there, but Father felt if he didn’t set some kind of deadline it would never get done, so Lucius hired a magical moving company to deal with what he had left to bring to Prince Manor for the same day.

Once he had them set to work with instructions, Lucius, along with Father and some house elves came to help the Flat Family clean the flat.

Charlie had a couple of days off, and came to help. Plus, some of his stuff had gathered there over the years for him to move out. Even Ron, came to help out for a bit, feeling like he was going to miss the place too. Noah had the next few weeks off for the wedding and subsequent honeymoon, so he was there, shrinking stuff with his wand, putting it into boxes and then helping transport it to either Malfoy, or Prince Manor.

There was a lot of yelling, spells flying around, and general confusion. Draco and El were easily distracted by literally anything. “Hare, Hare, c’mere! Remember this?” They’d find something and have to reminisce for a few minutes, but they were on a time budget and couldn’t afford to waste much of it. Which meant a lot of Tops and Fathers telling them off.

“Dray, if you two don’t stop goofin’ off, and start packing, I’m comin’ in there to knock both yer head together,” Noah shouted up to them.

Draco came out of his room to glare at Noah.

“I know you’re not giving me, sass, cowboy.” There were times you didn’t mess with Noah.

“No,” Draco whined. “We’ll pack.” But it was only twenty minutes before they’d found the next thing and they were getting told off again.

Harry was packing his room, at the moment, Charlie was digging through the closet, shrinking things and then putting them into boxes. “I knew I’d left this paddle here,” Charlie said excited.

Harry’s arse cheeks clenched. He knew his husband-to-be too well. “Which one is that, love?”

“Come over here, Potter.”

“Char! We have to pack.”

“This will only take a moment.”

Observe. Harry was not in trouble, they were not goofing around, nor were they engaged in anything sexual or otherwise. They didn’t need to be. It was further understood that if your Top said, “come over here, Potter,” you went without (much) sass, and followed instruction.

Why?

Because that’s how it worked. It was a respect thing, respect for the law between you two which said he made the rules – or in this case gave the instructions – and you obeyed no matter what they were. It was another thing that had to exist, for all the other stuff to work; a general respect for his authority.

Plus, after dragons, and of course Harry himself, it was spanking Harry’s arse that Charlie loved most. Though sometimes Charlie thought maybe spanking Harry’s arse was his favorite even before dragons. Harry couldn’t deny him if he wanted too, he loved giving Charlie the things that mad him happy. Besides, when you weren’t being spanked, you spent a great deal of time wondering when you _would_ get spanked with a sort of giddy anticipation. Part of you hoped for it, the other part of you thought that part of you was a lunatic. Both parts felt excitement surround the potential event. When you reached that inevitable point in time, your gut bubbled with prospect, joy, and the thrill of dread. It was one helluva feeling. The best.

None of that equalled not complaining.

Harry saw which paddle he had his hands on. It actually wasn’t a bad one. Nothing like the painful dragon paddle. Still, it stung if you gave enough swing, and Charlie always did. When Harry got close enough, Charlie yanked him over. “Char-ar-lieee,” Harry moaned.

Charlie was smiling like a loon. He tugged Harry’s trousers and pants down, and turned Harry to face the wall. “Stick it out, Potter.”

Harry obeyed. Charlie began smacking. Harry was taken through a myriad of sensations. Pain at the top of the list – Charlie was making sure he felt it – but most of the whacks were at a nice, buildable pace. Harry would have to hiss and attempt to relax for some of the smacks, but then he could let go into the just-this-side-of-stingy sensation. Charlie would go faster and Harry would bite his lip and cry out, then Charlie would slow down, increasing the intensity and Harry would alternate between tensing and relaxing.

When Charlie’d had enough fun, Harry’s arse was pleasantly hot, with the kind of mild soreness Harry lived for. “Missed this one,” Charlie said shrinking it and putting it into a box, as Harry pulled up his trousers and pants.

“That’s a nice one,” Harry agreed.

Harry had a box full of stuff, his bed, which they were going to sell – he had one at the manor already, and in Romania – clothes, and desk, he carried the box down to head to the apparition point and ran it over to Prince manor. When he got back, he decided to check on Draco and Elton. They were actually sorting through the stuff under Draco’s bed being productive. “Noah spanked us, Harry,” Elton told him.

“Did he, bunny?” Harry said pulling Elton into his arms for a quick hug.

“It’s not our fault,” Draco said. “There are so many memories. Like look at this.” Draco held up a set of three wooden spoons, and yanked two hula hoops from under the bed. “Remember that time we invented Awesome Snitch Fireball?”

Did he? Of course, he did. They’d got in so much trouble from Noah seeing as they almost burned the flat down lighting snitches on fire, and batting them through hula hoops they spelled to suspend in the air. No the emergency water they kept nearby did not qualify as sufficient safety precaution. “I remember him using those on our bare arses.”

“There you go, only remembering the negative. That was a great day, wasn’t it, El?”

El laughed. “Noah looked like a thundercloud.”

Draco scowled at them both. “You two don’t get it. It’s the end of an era. We’ll make new kinds of memories, but not like these ones.”

Draco was right, and it actually added to the ever-growing pit in Harry’s stomach. He wanted to move onto his life with Charlie, but he didn’t want these years to end. He was going to miss them. El sniffled, tears streaming down his face. “Aww, Ellie. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Draco said.

El shook his head. “You didn’t. Been sad all day. It’s a sad day.”

Draco wouldn’t stand for Elton crying, even if it meant getting in trouble. “Hey El, watch this.”

Draco exited the room. “Hey Noah! Come see what I found!”

“Draaaay! What did I _just_ tell you?”

Draco ran back into the room, slamming the door shut before the cowboy could get up the stairs. Draco was laughing manically, which sent Elton into hysterics. “Quickly, Potter. Hand me that wrench, or do you fancy _another_ spanking – a real one this time?” Of course Draco had heard the one Charlie had given him. Sometimes Harry felt like Draco had super sonic spanking hearing.

Shite! Harry handed him the wrench, Draco used his wand to charm it and keep the knob twisted to shut. But that was no match for Noah who knew the spell he’d have to use to undo whatever the hell Draco did. Noah busted in, grabbed Draco and had his already red arse bared before Harry or Elton could do anything to help. Noah began smacking away hard, as Draco yelped and shrieked – the drama queen he was – and Elton giggled hysterically with Harry.

“Next time, I’m splitting y’all up. In fact, Harry come.”

“Me?”

“Charlie was looking for you anyway. El, you’re with me. Draco,” Noah said to forestall his complaining. “Before I hear about it, I will return him when I see boxes packed.”

“You can’t confiscate Elton, he’s a person.”

Noah could, and he was. Elton kept laughing. “Boxes packed, Dray.” He waited for an answer.

Draco was fresh out of sass for the moment. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Ron, who popped in and out with boxes, shook his head at them all. He was used to them, and entertained by them even if he wasn't quite the same as them in such ways.

Harry was sent to find Charlie, but on the way, he bumped into Lucius scrubbing a floor on his hands and knees. He was seething, and muttering things. Father leaned around the doorframe from where he was cleaning and winked at Harry.

Recently, Draco in all his cheeky glory, had begun to refer to Severus as Father Sev. He’d always been Uncle Sev to Draco, but with their upcoming union, Draco picked something else he found more fitting. Harry thought he should have something else to call Lucius. They had been getting close awhile now, and it felt wrong to call him Lucius, so Harry had always gone with _sir._ Lucius didn’t mind _sir,_ sometimes it was good for your health to call an elder by sir, but he needed something less formal.

Harry couldn’t decide, so he went with not using any moniker. “Problem?”

“Your father. He won’t allow me to use magic, which is ridiculous. I don’t see the point other than his own perverse pleasure.” Knowing his father, probably, but also, he knew his father felt Lucius needed to learn a little more humility. “Plus, the _elves_ are allowed magic.” It was quite the sight to see the posh man on his hands and knees. “Pestiferous, bloody sadists.”

But as much as he complained, he was doing as told. “Do you want help, sir?”

“Am I _allowed_ help, Severus?” Lucius said none too generously toward the kitchen.

“If your stepson would like to help you, he may.”

“I’d love help, Em. Otherwise, I’m going to be here all day. Not that anyone cares,” he said, also toward the kitchen. Father did not take the bait.

Harry got down on his hands and knees and took a cloth from the bucket. Together they worked on all the floors in the flat, chatting, and laughing, and complaining about ruddy tops. Which speaking of, Charlie chanced upon them at one point, and it was a good thing Harry was helping Lucius.

“There you are, Potter. I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m helping, Dad,” Harry said. It just came out. When it did, he knew it was right. It didn’t mean he was replacing Lucius for James. James would remain Dad too, but when he did talk about _Dad_ in reference to James, that would always be clear. If he really had to differentiate, he could say stepdad, but for all the time, that was cumbersome.

Harry and Lucius had a less formal relationship, and Dad fit.

“Right then,” Charlie said. “I’m going to take a box to Prince Manor. Be back, shortly.” Charlie kissed Harry’s lips and was gone.

Lucius smiled, and Harry knew why. “I love it. I am honored.”

When Charlie got back, Harry worked on the living room with him, packing up the couch, and the coffee table into a box. Draco came down from his room with a box destined for Malfoy manor. “I still can’t believe you’re going to live with the Dads for over six weeks. You sure you don’t want to move in with us?”

As appealing as it was, Harry was sure. “You’re going to be gone on your honeymoon for part of that time, and when you get back, you’ll want to have some newlywed time.”

Draco was letting nostalgia get the best of him today. He was going to have his belt off, and so was Noah, and they’d be doing it all over Malfoy manor. “All right fine but let me give you some tips on living with Father.”

“I’ll be fine, Draco. I’ve stayed over plenty with your father there.”

Draco shook his head. “Things are different now. After what you told me you called him today, he’ll feel even more possessive of you.”

In a self-conscious fit, Harry had run to Draco to make sure what he did had been okay. Yeah Lucius had said so, but still. He needed Draco’s reassurances.

“Plus, this time it will feel more permanent with you there a few weeks rather than here and there. Trust me, he gets weird about certain things; he will spank you.”

“He’ll spank me?”

“Uh, yeah, Potter. Why wouldn’t he?”

Harry didn’t have an answer for that, and had the sudden urge to learn everything that would keep him in Lucius’s good graces. “Teach me your ways, Malfoy.”

“There isn’t much he spanks for, but on the things he does he’s firm. If you worry him, you’re in for it. He’s also big on propriety, being ‘proper’ is one of his things,” Draco said shaking his head. “A real stickler about it. Igggh, the amount of times my arse has felt a wooden spoon over that one. Oh yeah, he’s also really fond of wooden spoons.”

Harry pishawed. “None of that stuff’s bound to come up in a few weeks. I’ll be fine.”

“There are other things too, those are just the big ones, and that stuff comes up more than you’d think. Be careful.”

Harry laughed at him, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be careful.”

“You think I’m ridiculous now, but when you’re arse over tea kettle, over his knee, you’ll wish you’d listened to me.” Draco left to bring his box – about the only one he’d finally managed to pack – over to Malfoy Manor.

Hours later, they _finally_ reached a point where all their possessions were sorted, shrunk and packed, and moved to either Prince, or Malfoy manor, and the Dads had done a good job cleaning the place. “We’ll see you at home, Harry,” his father said. “We’ll take these last boxes for you.”

“Thanks, Papa.”

Ron had left a couple hours ago. His furniture shop was up and running now, and he had a piece to finish for Mrs. Applebee. All that was left was the Flat Family; Harry, Charlie, Noah, Draco, and Elton. Charlie had his arms around Harry, Harry pulled into him with his back against the dragon tamer’s large torso. Noah had a grip on his two, holding Elton’s hand, Draco leaned into his left side, with one of his strong arms around him.

Even though it was about eight in the evening, the summer sun hadn’t completely set yet, and warm sun was still coming in the window, lighting up the dark apartment. The pit in Harry’s stomach was the size of a crater now, and while he knew they would always be a family, saying goodbye to this portion of their lives was hard.

Harry could tell everyone was feeling it too.

Leave it to Draco to the rescue to break up such a horrid feeling. Draco avoided such feelings at all cost, and Harry didn’t blame him. “Hey Potter, remember that spot we found in your closet that day?”

Harry and Draco had been goofing around as usual, when they discovered a panel that seemed to be a secret place for hiding things. Nothing was hidden there at the time, but Harry and Draco were both sure whoever created it, had with that purpose in mind, and Harry, Draco, and El had used it time to time. But that was years ago, and they hadn’t had need for it in a long while.

Harry nodded. “I do.”

“Everyone follow me,” Draco said.

They all walked through the bare apartment toward where Harry’s room was, for the last time. He was hit with a heavy wave of nostalgia, and flashes of memories haunted Harry in a fond way. He remembered nights of them all cuddled up on the couch together, he saw them all seated at the table for flat family dinners, and he heard the echoes of laughter of the five of them filling up the place.

That wasn’t all of course. Other sounds filled the flat. It wasn’t unusual to come home to the ringing smacks of someone being spanked up in one of the bedrooms. Harry saw visions of someone flipped over a knee, a bannister, a chair, a couch and having their bare bottom spanked red, kicking and squirming. Visions of other days came to mind, and he could see either himself or a brat comrade spending time looking at a corner or a wall as Noah, or Charlie sat vigil.

Harry remembered parties they had, and all the Christmas holidays spent with loved ones coming by, gorging on sweets and some wine – but not too much or Charlie’d kill him. There were lazy days, and rainy days. Study hours, and late-night chats when you couldn’t sleep. Lying in bed on Sundays on top of someone or several someones, talking about life as the sun came up.

Harry was proud of the family they’d become there. It was one of a kind, and the flat years would always be special and well-remembered for all of them, but they were over now.

When they got to the closet, Draco pulled the panel free, uncovering the hollowed spot. “I noticed there were initials in here,” Draco said using his wand to light up the space, and sure enough, there were five sets of initials on one side. “I like to imagine this flat used to hold another family like us, and that the magic of this place that created them, was transferred to us, so we could become a family.”

“Wow, Dray. That’s really sweet,” Noah said.

Draco beamed. “Let’s add ours to the other side, and leave magic for the next someones who will live here.”

They all liked that, and pulled out their wands, adding their initials to the other side of the wall, all the initials making a cozy family circle. “Wait,” Harry said, before Draco put the panel back.

Harry ran into the ensuite bathroom where he’d left something and brought it to add to the space behind the panel. It was the holder with all their toothbrushes; one each for Harry, Charlie, Elton, and Noah, but two for Draco, because he was always extra. Harry always refreshed the toothbrushes every six months for them all – as recommended by the Wizarding dental association – and the holder held the most recent ones. It was the tradition he’d kept alive since he could remember moving into the flat. He was going to leave it in the bathroom, as proof they had been there, but this was a better place.

Harry added the toothbrush holder, with all six toothbrushes under the space where they’d magically carved their initials. Charlie used his dragon magic, to add a final preservation spell over the whole thing, he said would last for as long as the flat existed.

Draco replaced the panel. Their energy would always inhabit the place, and the new creaks and cracks would be from their presence imprinted in time, but they had also left their physical mark.

“I guess this is it,” Charlie said. They all knew not to say goodbye.

They took a last sweep of the place together, chatting about some of their favorite memories and when it was time to go, they had the last group hug they would have in the flat, ever. Father had taken the wards down, so when they parted, they were able to apparate away to separate homes, directly from the living room of the flat, for the first time.

Charlie would be leaving the next day, but he would be back in five for the wedding. Both were feeling a little morose after leaving the flat for the last time, but it felt nice to sit at the kitchen table with the Dads and drink tea. A good cup of tea could cure any ailment.

Lucius was leaned against Father, curled up to him as he liked to be. Harry had never thought the man to be such an affectionate sort, and was sure that he hadn’t been in past, but that it had always lived in him, and he felt free to bring it out now that he was with Father. Now that he felt more like himself.

Father had a hand rested over Lucius’s against his chest.

“I think you two should get married before we do,” Harry said.

“ _Harry_ ,” Severus warned, because they had already been over this.

“I know, I know. You have this idea that you should wait until I’m married off, but I come to the age of majority at the end of next month, I’m moving away in six weeks, and our wedding is set for spring of the coming year. I know you’re waiting in effort to prove that I come first, but it’s a bit moot at this point Papa, you already have many times over. I know it in my soul, and it would make me so happy to see you two hitched up.”

Father twisted his lips – he hated when Gryffindors made so much sense – but he couldn’t argue Harry with rational points. Harry already knew they were planning on a small, intimate ceremony, and there was no reason they couldn’t do so sometime after Draco and Noah’s. “What do you think, Luci-Lu, you want to get married sooner rather than later?”

“You know I do, but if it needs being said, I’d marry you anywhere at any time,” he said looking up at Father like he hung the moon, like he always did.

“Well you know, now that I’m master tamer, I can perform wedding ceremonies,” Charlie said. “There are a few ceremonial type things we’re legally allowed to perform.”

“Draco and Noah don’t leave for their honeymoon until a week after the wedding,” Harry said.

“And I’ve got the time off just before I leave on that hunt,” Charlie added, which they all knew was a rarity.

Everyone looked to Father though, because ultimately, it would be his decision. “Oh, all right then, you’ve convinced me. A small ceremony here the Saturday following Draco and Noah’s wedding. Merlin spare me,” Father said like he was put out with all of them, but Harry knew he was delighted.


	19. Like it Always is, Like Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar 2, 2020  
> _________________
> 
> Funny story. I had a whole plan for how to write the Lucius Harry spanking. By this point in my life, I've written oooooh, about a bajillion spankings, so I was all, 'this won't take me long at all.' 
> 
> Off I went to write the spanking I had planned out, but no, no way, the characters had their own idea. What _eventually_ happens, is how the characters wanted it. I had absolutely no control. I hardly ever do, and I know that makes me sound crazy, but I have very little control. Unless I make someone do something they don't want to, and then it's just, never good. 
> 
> So yeah, you WILL have the spanking, it's written, but it won't come this chapter like I thought it would.
> 
> But then it still wasn't right on its own, and it wanted to be weaved into the body of what I'd already written. I learned once again to trust my writer's intuition. It fit perfectly even though yes it took some construction to make it seamless. *wipes brow*
> 
> On a complete side note, got the Blue Light Blocking glasses and they TOTALLY work. My eye strain is gone. Like gone, and I've been really bad about looking at screens to finish this story. I know. I need to keep up my other good habits as well, and I am in general, I've just been doing extra in getting this done. 
> 
> We've got some lovely art for this story! I'm just figuring on where I want to put it all. This ape writes did us some SUPER lovely pieces I'm really excited about. <3 Lucky, lucky Mock.

Harry enjoyed watching Draco and Noah fall in love. Some days he was still shocked that they had, with how abhorrent Draco was at first. It was clear Noah had made a choice to love Draco, and Draco – however unlikely – had been pulled into Noah’s magic.

The American cowboy was forever full of sunshine, which brightened the dark cloud that was Draco Malfoy. Ever since Harry could remember, Draco had been a bit melancholy, and seemed to partner with mostly melancholy things, but there was nothing melancholy about Noah. Draco tried to resist him, but soon enough, Draco’s scowls were forced, and more often, Harry saw Draco’s full belly laugh, something even Harry could rarely elicit from his churlish friend. Smiles and laughs made Draco relax from the inside, which showed up on the outside; Noah brought Draco’s beauty to the surface.

Noah had impressed Draco early on. A Malfoy could not resist intelligence and power. It didn’t hurt that Noah was incredibly good looking. “My husband-to-be has a fantastic arse,” Draco often told Harry, when Noah was out of earshot. Noah was the conservative sort and would have scolded Draco for a comment like that.

Harry had to agree though, and Noah wore the best pair of jeans for showing it off.

Draco liked that Noah was handy. Draco’s usual protocol for breaking something was to throw it away and get a new one. If it was something like a door hinge come loose, he complained about it until Harry called the landlord to get someone in to fix it. The first thing Noah had fixed, was the loose step coming up into the flat. Not long after that, the kitchen drain was clogged. “Harry. Harry!”

“What?” Harry snapped. He had been trying to study.

“How many times do I have to complain about this before you’ll get the landlord on it?” Draco had El sat on the counter beside the sink – he was munching on one of Draco’s expensive biscuits – as Draco fiddled with the tap.

“You have the ability to floo call him, just as much as I do, Draco.” But that was not the way Draco worked.

“Hey darlin’, why don’t you let me take a look?” Noah asked.

“Really?” Draco said.

“Yeah. Let me grab my tools.”

“Tools?” Harry, Draco, and Elton looked at each other mystified.

Turned out, Noah had been fixing a lot of stuff around the flat, ever since he began coming around, but neither Harry nor Draco had noticed. He’d brought his tool box, and left it in Draco’s room, which Draco hadn’t noticed either, since he slept with Harry most nights, and when Noah did stay the night, they were busy doing things that had Draco’s attention focused on Noah and not the innocuous box tucked under the bed amongst all the other crap they shoved under there.

Noah got under the sink, and worked on the clogged drain for near an hour using a combination of tools, and ‘fix-it’ spells. Draco and Elton watched on with fascination. Harry couldn’t help admire the view as well. Noah’s large biceps flexed and pulsed as he worked, and his white cotton shirt rode up his belly, revealing hard abs. “There, all fixed, sweetheart,” Noah said showing Draco by running the tap and watching the water slide down easy.

Draco was impressed, which meant more work for Noah. Like the day the coffee pot broke. “Ugh, Draco. We need a new one,” Harry told him. Coffee was something not to be fucked with in their home. Harry and Draco subsisted on coffee; it was their lifeforce. Harry bought the food more often, but Draco was their buyer of stuff, like new coffee machines, so Harry expected him to remedy this situation, quickly.

Draco came over to take a look. “I’m on it.” Draco gathered up the coffee machine and took it over to Noah who Harry knew was doing work on the couch. Harry could hear their interaction. “Noah…”

“Awww, did your coffee machine break, darlin’?”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Sometimes Draco got shy around Noah, something that if Harry had not seen with his own eyes, he would never have believed it. 

“Give it here. I’ll get it fixed up for yah.” The man absolutely loved fixing things for Draco, and Draco was experiencing a new kind of magic when the item would be returned to him good as new. _It seemed to bring with it a message._ Pretty soon, poor Noah seemed to forever be fixing things – they were hard on the place, and their stuff – but he didn’t mind. He was happy to do it; it was the first spark of love between them.

Draco really didn’t _need_ business school to teach him business. Noah had learned early on that Draco had a natural talent for all things business. Not that Noah was a slouch, he’d got the Draco seal of approval in the area of business after all, but Draco was gifted. Draco could always bring in two to three times what Noah could with a tweak here and a tweak there. The difference was, Noah enjoyed business ventures, Draco did not. He loved helping Noah, but he didn’t prefer to do it unless it was photography related.

“If you’re not too busy honey, would you mind coachin’ me through somethin’?” Noah would ask Draco.

With most people, Draco lived for moments like this where he had one up on them, and could lord over them, but not with Noah. Noah was incredibly special to Draco, like Charlie was to Harry. “Sure, Baby,” he’d say softly, and then snuggle up in his lap to help him with whatever he needed. Noah was one of the few people Draco would coach with careful, kindness, sort of like Draco did Elton.

Speaking of Elton. “El? Would you come over here? Don’t worry Baby, El and I rule at this together. You go work on this piece; we’ll have a strategy for you about this bit by morning.” Draco and Elton did work well as one unit, often operating like they had one brain. This was not something that could be seen at first glance, but when you got to know the pair, Elton was Draco’s quieter, sweeter, twin.

Noah was the force Draco couldn’t tear down. He was soft with Draco, sure, but Draco quickly learned that when Noah was opposed, he was opposed and like Charlie, there was nothing you could do about it. It was sometime after the first time Noah spanked Draco – the last ever male model photoshoot he did – which is about the time brats test. Naturally, Draco wanted to see how far he could push Noah.

Harry was writing back to Charlie, who had just sent him one of his famous, _Potter, you’d better not be burning the candle at both ends,_ speeches. That time, Harry was not so wound up that he couldn’t take it for the warning it was, and was penning down all the ways in which he would pull up his socks. “Merlin,” Draco said reading over Harry’s shoulder as usual. “I’m glad Noah knows I’m the sort to be left to my own devices.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes so hard, because what a load of codswallop.

Like that had been an odd bit of foreshadowing, the next day Noah had a few things to say to Draco over breakfast. “I thought I told you no more late nights, Draco?” Noah said peering at him. “Those are bags under your eyes, sweetheart.”

Noah may not be as gruff as Charlie in the way he said things to Draco, but Harry knew a displeased Top when he heard one. Even Harry sat up taller at the breakfast table, ready to list off the things he had for Charlie. Not Draco though. Harry could tell Draco was somewhat embarrassed by being taken to task in front of Harry and Elton (who had dropped by for breakfast), especially with all his talk the day before, so Draco did what a Draco does best, and was a complete fucking brat. “And I told you, Malfoys don’t need sleep like others do.”

Harry would have been over Charlie’s knee so fast, squealing and apologizing, but Noah had different ways. “This one does, am I clear?”

Harry felt the thunder just as sure as Draco did, and it was nice to have with Charlie not there to give out that kind of energy. Draco could barely speak. His eyes stopped scowling, and he gave a small nod.

“Good,” Noah said, getting up to kiss Draco’s lips. “What time did Charlie tell you to be in bed, Harry?”

“Ten.” Harry winced. He really had not been good about it and his bedtime was back.

“Same for you, Dray. You can sleep with Harry, you’ll like that.”

Even El spoke up. “Me too, Mr. Noah, sir?”

“You too, sweetheart. You’ve probably been up with him, haven’t you, kitten?” Elton nodded. “To bed with you too, then.”

“How will you know if I’ve done it?” El asked. He couldn’t sleepover anymore, and would be sleeping at home. This was Elton’s soft way of being a brat.

“I’ll ask Mr. Bear.”

Elton’s eyes went wide. “You’re friends with Mr. Bear?”

“I am. You’d best behave yourself, Ellie.”

Elton nodded, seriously. But Harry was sure he had muttered under his breath. "Pestiferous bear."

When Noah left, Draco used his wand to throw the table at the wall. “Fucking, cunting, hell, Potter. What was that?”

“Which part?”

“For starters, the part where you should have lied about what Charlie said, and the part about him giving me a bedtime like I’m some little kid.”

Harry shrugged. Harry was used to it by now, and while he was often appalled in much the same way Draco was – though he’d never throw a table – he eventually could admit it was for his own good. “I don’t think lying to Noah would be in either of our best interests. He can ask Charlie.”

“I suppose you’re right, but still, this is fucking stupid. There has to be a way around this.” Draco was off in his head, scheming.

“First we need to figure out how to fix this table, don’t think it’s fixable,” Harry pointed out.

“I always think best while I shop, anyway. C’mon you two, we’ve got to replace the table.”

Draco decided on _not_ obeying Noah. He would then tell him what he thought about his stupid bedtime. “He caught me off guard, that was all. I’ll explain it for him in words the American cowboy can understand.”

Harry, on the other hand, was in bed at ten on the nose. He knew Charlie would check.

Draco knew Noah would too, but he dared him to. “I’m ready for him this time,” he claimed.

Noah returned two days later. Draco’s eyes were no better. “Dray, did you go to bed like I asked?”

Harry sat back and watched. Finally it was his turn to be on the watching side of things, while Draco got wrung out, versus the other way ‘round. The first thing Harry noticed was that Draco wasn’t as haughty as he had been, he was stubborn enough to persevere. “I did not. I told you, Malfoys don’t need sleep. Besides, ten o’clock is a ridiculous bedtime meant for children, and Harry.”

Noah displeased was like the sun being hidden by a dark cloud. “I know I made myself clear.”

Draco crossed his arms. “This has nothing to do with clear, and everything to do with I disagree and I’m not doing it.”

“That so?”

_Uh-oh._

“It’s so,” Draco said with steel eyes.

“Let’s see about that.” Noah grabbed Draco by the wrist.

“You wouldn’t?” Draco said.

Noah would though.

Noah was a lot stronger than Draco. All Draco had was his wand over Noah, which he couldn’t access at the moment seeing as it was in the same robe sleeve Noah had him by. Noah swung a kitchen chair out, and yanked Draco over his lap flipping up his robes, casual as you please. Draco fought him. “Let me go, you brute!”

“Just as soon as I make a point.” Noah didn’t seem to have any trouble holding Draco in position, despite how squirmy he was, and all his hollering and threats. “You ready to calm down and take your spanking properly? I can do this all day.”

Noah had been spanking Draco for some time. Yeah it was over his trousers, but from the sound, Harry knew the smacks hurt, nonetheless. To hear the spanking hadn’t even _started_ was always disappointing. “That wasn’t the spanking?”

“First, your pants aren’t pulled down, you know I give discipline and punishment on a bare bottom.”

Merlin that did things to Harry. His tummy did a swoop, and he imagined all the times Charlie said such things to him. Harry was certain Tops underlined shite like that just to embarrass the hell out of their brats and give them all the feels.

“Second, you haven’t calmed down enough so a spanking would do you any good.”

Draco still thought he could negotiate. “Okay, I feel you. I’ll go to bed at whatever time it was you said. Now will you please let me up?”

“I am going to let you up, but only so you can take your robes off, and your pants down, so we can do this properly.”

“But I said I would,” Draco said, his lip wobbling.

Noah didn’t falter. “I appreciate that. You’re still getting a spanking for disobeying me, in the brattiest way you could muster, I might add.”

“This isn’t fair!” Draco said, but he allowed Noah to stand him up. He refused to participate, so Noah removed Draco’s robes for him.

Harry had to admire the way Noah was no nonsense when he shucked both Draco’s trousers and pants down. It was also clear by now that if Noah meant to give you privacy, he would, but Draco wasn’t going to get that luxury today. Harry also had the sneaking suspicion that this was a bit of a warning for Harry too – ruddy Top solidarity!

Draco went back over Noah’s lap. Draco’s arse was already a dark pink shade even with his trousers protecting him. That didn’t stop Noah using a decent amount of intensity when he smacked down on Draco’s bare bottom, and Harry couldn’t help looking up to spy the handprints he left, overlaying handprint over handprint. Draco did try to put his hand back, but Noah caught it. “Noah, please. I’m sorry!”

“The next time I tell you to do something, you obey me, y’hear?”

“Fine you win!”

“I want a yes, sir darlin’.”

“Over my dead—ow! Ah! Owwwwkay! Ow! Yes, sir. Yes, _sir!_ ”

Harry had to stifle a laugh.

“What time’s your bedtime?”

“Ten.”

“Ten, what?”

“You can’t be seriou—ow, sir! Ten, sir.”

“Thank you.” _smack! smack! smack! smack!_ Noah really didn’t take kindly to outright defiance, and Draco knew about it when Noah was done. “Nose in that corner, ten minutes. No, you leave those down.”

Draco had to shuffle his way to the corner, and he was not about to test his cowboy on anything at the moment, knowing he’d be back over his knees. Noah helped him, by guiding his nose into the corner, and showing Draco where to put his hands behind his head and interlaced. Draco was left there, with his pants down, _very_ red bottom on display, to think about his punishment, and how he would behave in future.

The whole thing was arousing for Harry, both sexually, and non-sexually. Harry couldn’t stop picturing himself in the same scenario. It was humiliating, but man was it hot. It was also what someone like Draco _needed_. When the ten minutes were up, Noah called Draco over. “All right, pull’em up, and c’mere, darlin’.”

Knowing Draco as he did, Harry expected a massive tantrum. Instead, Draco pulled up his clothes – gingerly – and ran to Noah. He hadn’t cried during the spanking, but now tears were streaming down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so freaking sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Harry also knew how much Draco liked apologizing, about zero, but it seemed to come easily when it was for Noah.

“’Course. Now will you be a good boy for me?”

“Aye, Captain.”

Noah rolled his eyes above Draco; Harry couldn’t stop beaming.

The next time Noah told Draco to do something he didn’t want to do, he began a protest, but when Noah gave him the thundercloud eyes, Draco muttered a _yes, sir,_ and he obeyed him. Harry doubted Draco would ever become an angel, but Draco knew Noah was the wall he couldn’t climb, and he came to depend on that.

Harry had watched them grow and evolve in a myriad of ways; the love that formed between them was deep and real. Harry noticed when Noah would return from work after long absences, Draco would get uncharacteristically shy, and Noah would search the room with his eyes until they landed on Draco, and then hold his arms open for him, so Draco could jump into them.

They could often be found lounging in the grass at the park on sunny days or curled up on the sofa on rainy ones. They would stare into each other’s eyes, like they knew a beautiful secret about the world. When Harry returned from his year long apprenticeship in Romania, and Noah returned from America, Harry noticed how much closer they had grown than when he’d left.

Yes he’d seen something of it when he’d come home to visit, and when they came for Christmas, but it was really apparent now in their inside jokes, and the way they moved together. It wasn’t that Harry and Draco stopped having inside jokes, but Draco and Noah were building a new library full.

Harry was still a helpful Draco expert for Noah. One day Noah arrived home in a panic. “Harry, I need your help. Draco’s gonna jerk a knot in my tail.”

Whatever that meant, it didn’t sound good. “Yeah, mate?”

“I’m supposed to take Draco to Hawksworth, and this is all I know,” he said gesturing to the clothes he was wearing. Noah didn’t look bad, but he was wearing too much jean, and too much plaid for Draco’s liking. “He pitched a fit last time I showed up like this.”

“Oh yeah, Draco’s gonna have kittens.”

“Whatever that means. Can you help me?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“If it helps, he bought me a whole bunch of clothes, I have no idea what to do with. They’re in the closet in the spare bedroom.”

“You go shower, I’ll figure out the clothing situation.”

When Draco found them, Harry had Noah in black slacks, a white turtleneck sweater, with black blazer. He narrowed his eyes Noah. “You’re all wrong.” Draco stormed past to the bedroom, and returned with Noah’s white cowboy hat. He put it on Noah’s head. “C’mon let’s go.”

Harry smiled, pleased, as they went off. Draco had really learned to love Noah for Noah.

“What you smiling on about, Potter?” Draco asked. The wedding was in four days, and they were up late, yet again, this time at Malfoy manor, making last minute revisions to the wedding plans.

“You. You and Noah. It’s quite the love story,” Harry admitted.

Draco smirked. “All stories about Malfoys are amazing stories, but you’re forgetting someone.”

“Elton?”

Draco nodded. “He’s always been part of our love story. Now c’mon Harry. We need to figure out the seating arrangement. There’s still something not quite right about it.”

~**~

Living back at home in Prince Manor, things got interesting.

For one, another love story was taking place. Father and Lucius were fucking adorable. Harry came down in the morning, his first morning with Charlie gone back to Romania, to see Lucius bringing Father his coffee, by reaching round him from behind, and planting a kiss on his cheek as he set it before him. He whispered something in Father’s ear that made him smile, but then in Malfoy style, ruined his own moment. “I hate your hair like this,” he said and walked back to the stovetop where he had things cooking.

“Merlin, Lucius,” Father said as he fanned out the paper.

Harry took that opportunity walk in. “Good morning,” Harry said.

“There he is. Harry, tell your dad that hair cannot grow back any faster than the rate at which my body allows. He’s driving me ‘round the twist.”

“And I have said, we are wizards who do not have to wait for such things. A potion, a spell.”

“And I have told you, I’m letting it grow back naturally, as I would like to enjoy the cut thank you very much.”

Harry smiled. They were super ridiculous, and it gave him the best feeling. “Coffee, Harry?” Dad offered.

“Please. Can I help you with anything, Dad?”

“Set the table? And please convince your father to do something about his atrocious hair before my son’s wedding. There are pictures to think about Severus.”

Severus looked above his paper to wink at Harry. _Slytherin hijinx._ Sometimes it was big, and sometimes it was small. Harry didn’t always fully understand them, but they understood each other and that was all that mattered. For this one though, he didn’t mind playing along. “I don’t know, Dad. I think he looks rather fetching with shorter hair, and it makes more sense for him – no hair in his potions.”

Harry received a glare he was sure would have frightened Voldemort himself. Harry was also reminded that while he might have a little Slytherin in him, he was not a Slytherin, and could not keep the air of indifference toward their intense responses the Slytherin members of his family seemed to be able to. “We will buy him a hairnet. Don’t you start, young man. Shouldn’t you be setting the table?”

Harry jumped to set the table. Lucius was annoyed at the pair of them until halfway through breakfast. As much as Father couldn’t resist Lucius, Lucius couldn’t resist Father. All it took was for Father to smile at him a certain way, and compliment the delicious breakfast he’d made them, and Lucius relaxed, biting his lip in a shy way. They were so lost for each other, Harry couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to get together.

Leading up to Noah and Draco’s wedding, Harry had stayed out late a few nights over at Malfoy manor, and Harry was soon to discover that _Dad_ was not so fond of such a social calendar.

Harry, Ron, and Elton had put together a bit of a stag party at the mansion for Draco, on the night Noah’s American friends had abducted Noah, and brought him back to America for the night to have him a stag.

They invited a bunch of friends from Draco and El’s business school, some from Hogwarts, and some others that they’d collected along the way. Even Hermione came. She was one of the crew, and home from her apprenticeship for the summer.

The night had been a riot, and yes Harry had stuck to his two-drink limit – even though it had been months since the last time, he wasn’t reliving _that_ scene anytime soon. He arrived home the next day, having stayed up for most of the night. He was exhausted.

Lucius was in the kitchen, where Harry was getting used to seeing him, the lights hurting his eyes at too early in the morning without any sleep. Lucius looked to be starting breakfast, but there was something about his body language that alerted Harry to that he might have a bee in his bonnet about something (as Noah liked to say). Harry didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Are you just getting in now, Em?”

“Um, yeah. Draco’s stag at theirs. Remember?”

“Your father doesn’t recall you telling him you’d be out all night,” Lucius said as he fiddled with the stovetop.

“Right. I didn’t say I would be, only that it was happening. Is he upset with me?”

“Not as much, no.”

Harry stared at him for a bit as he melted butter in the pan. Yep. He was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed, even if he didn’t _sound_ so exactly. Though on second thought, if Harry played back his voice, he was a lot more reserved, perhaps a bit short. “Are _you_ upset with me?”

Lucius turned to face him for a full five second count before he said anything. “Yes.” Then he turned back to the stove.

Huh. Harry had not expected this though a memory surfaced, something Draco was saying about his father. _“He’ll feel more possessive of you… he gets weird about certain things… he will spank you.”_ Harry bit his lip. “Um, Dad? I’m sorry. Do you think I should have told you, or Father?”

“Yes, I would think so,” he said, as he poured a bowl of sliced, boiled potatoes from the night before into the pan. “You stay out late often, without telling anyone where you are, or how long you’ll be. I’m not fond of it.”

“Right. Well I’m just not used to it, you see.” He definitely had to tell Charlie where he was going and what he was up to, or Charlie would tear apart the Earth looking for him, but Draco never cared other than if he needed him for something, and Noah didn’t have those kinds of rules with Harry. Elton hadn’t been around in the evenings for some time, though he did like to know where Harry would go and when he’d get back in the very early days. In any case, it wasn’t an all the time habit.

“I want to know what time you plan on coming home, next time you go out.”

“Is it really necessary? My father doesn’t seem worried about it.”

Lucius tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear, and oh shite. He did the same thing Draco did with his eyes when he was hurt. But why would that hurt his feelings?

Just then, Father glided into the kitchen. He didn’t wear his robes around the house as often these days, but Harry would always see them floating in his wake. It only took him seconds to assess the situation going on in the kitchen, his response was amusement.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do about it. Draco was different when he was put out with Harry, confronting Harry, telling him off, and moving on. Maybe he should leave and let Lucius cool off? “Well, I’m going to go have a lie down I’ll—”

“—no. You need to eat something,” Lucius said, as he handed a cup of coffee to Father. “Set the table please.”

 _Whoa._ “Yes, sir.” Harry glanced at his father on the way to grab the plates, Father was smiling into his coffee.

Harry wasn’t ignored through breakfast, but by the end, Harry could tell Lucius was still unhappy with him. “You’re doing the dishes, I’m going to have a shower.” Lucius stalked off.

“Papa, what the bloody hell, happened?”

Father was laughing at him, quite unhelpfully. “He’s mad at you.”

“That I know. Why don’t you seem mad at me?”

“Because, I am not mad at you.” Harry crossed his arms at him. “All right, all right I’m sorry. Don’t I get to have any fun?”

“I need you to make sense of that for me, so I can fix it.” Lucius in a huff was a puzzle Harry didn’t know how to solve, and he really didn’t like the feeling of _Dad_ being put out with him, and it was stressing him out actually.

Father got up to refresh his coffee and brought the pot over to refill Harry’s. “This might take a while.”

Harry held the warm mug in both hands. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“I knew you were at Draco and Noah’s. I figured you’d likely stayed the night.”

“You didn’t say as much to, Dad?”

“I did, but that did not satisfy him. If it helps, he’s not super happy with me either, for saying that. He was a spy you know.”

“So were you.”

“Lucius and I are two very different people. As such, we have entirely different opinions, on the same topic, even having been through the same experiences – our perceptions and interpretations are at times from different angles. It’s what makes us so complimentary.”

“Oh hell, I get it. He was worried about me last night,” Harry devised immediately feeling like a heel.

“Dreadfully so.”

“Then why didn’t you floo? Stop by?”

“Because rationally, he knew you were likely all right, and he didn’t want to crash the party, or your fun, he just wanted to _know_ that’s what you were doing, and thought you should have said.”

“He was really that worried about me?”

Father nodded. “Remember too, when he was a spy, who he was working to protect more often than not.”

Harry scrubbed a hand over his face. “Right, me.” This wasn’t the first time it had come up, but this was new context for it. “He’s going to have a built-in pattern of neurosis about me.” That part was like Draco. It was hard to undo an idea from Draco’s brain once it was there. “How do I fix it?”

“I’ve assumed you’ve already apologized, and agreed to let him know next time. Now you wait. Lucius takes a little time to process his feelings.”

“Erm, well, I did the first bit, but not the second.”

“Oh. Ah. Oh, Emmy.”

“What?”

“He’s a little more upset than I expected him to be, and now I see why. You are planning to tell him next time, aren’t you? _Harry._ ”

“Well, I didn’t have to tell, Draco.”

“Draco is not your stepfather.”

“But it doesn’t bother _you._ ”

“No, but this isn’t between you and me. And I should tell you, I think he’s conflicted. If you were Draco, he would have demanded you tell him, without question, he’s trying to figure out how to say it to you, since you two have a different relationship.”

“Don’t you make the rules though?”

“Between Lucius and me. For our children we both make the rules. And yes, yes, I know, you two are grown men now, but what have I always promised you and Draco?”

“…we’re never too old to spank…”

“Right, so tell him you will respect his wishes in future.”

“But, couldn’t you talk to him? Make him see it’s unnecessary?”

It was at that point Papa turned from friendly counsellor, to _Father_ , and his voice had slight notes of displeasure. “I will have mercy on you for never having had to deal with two parents, with different opinions, but that’s not how it works. If something is important enough for Lucius to make a rule about it, you’re going to have to observe it. Am I understood?”

Harry twisted his lips, but he’d always been quick to obey his father. “Yes, sir.”

Papa softened again. “Merlin, Harry. It’s not a huge inconvenience to inform someone of your plans.”

Yeah. Harry was kind of being a brat about it, but he was a brat and that’s how they could be.

Later, after he’d done the dishes, and after he’d thought about it, he realized if that had been Father or Charlie, even Noah who’d asked him to do something as simple as ‘let them know you’d be out for the night’ he would have done so without question. His head had gone to that Lucius was the brat in the relationship, which is why he equated him to Draco, which was not fair, or right.

While Lucius was a brat in general, to Harry he was _Dad_ and he deserved respect as such. When Harry and Charlie had children, he would still expect their children to obey him on the issues that were important to him. Charlie would likely make most of the house rules, but Harry knew he would have ones particular to him, he’d want their children to observe.

When Lucius returned, Harry approached him this time. “Dad? I get it now. I’m sorry I worried you. I’ll let you know in future, all right?”

Lucius nodded, adjusting his hair again. His eyes still weren’t quite right. “I’d appreciate that, son.”

Harry tilted his head. “Why are you still upset?”

Lucius shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll get over it.”

Harry knew what it was. Lucius was still learning how to talk about the things he felt without shouting about them. He was carefully keeping a lid on it, because that’s what he wanted to do. Harry had been the one to fuck up here, so Harry took the mantle. “I was also disrespectful. I did need Father to point it out to me, and get the ball of thought rolling, but I came to my own realization that your rules are just as important as his rules.”

Lucius finally smiled for the first time that morning. “Thank you, Emersyn. I know you’re turning twenty-five at the end of the month, but old habits die hard. I was worried,” he said as he reached out to adjust Harry’s hair.

“That was an insensitive thing for me to say considering. Besides, I know the rules in this family. Never too old spank. Not that I’m trying to give you ideas.”

“Not an idea you’re giving me. Ask Draco.”

“He warned me. Something about wooden spoons?”

“Yes, and if I ever have to worry like that about you again, I’ll show you what he was talking about.”

Lucius wasn’t kidding either. He’d finally let out the thing he wanted to say all morning, Harry could tell. “Yes, sir.”

“Now tell me,” Lucius said putting an arm around Harry. “Did my other son survive his stag party?”

~**~

It was the night before the wedding, and Draco was alone with Harry. Everything was done, and they were having a chat, after an amazing round of not-sex, probably their last. Draco laid on Harry’s chest, just like he used to, all the way back in time in the Astronomy tower when they were kids. “I know it’s not for long, but we’re going to be different now,” Draco blurted out.

“You’re crazy, Draco.”

“But we are. No more not-sex.”

“We knew that,” Harry said. “What we’re moving onto is better.”

“Yeah, but you _know_ how much I hate last times for things, Potter.”

“I know,” Harry said.

“We’re going to change.”

Harry knew that was true, too. “We will; we have, but there will be new memories Draco. Just think, you’ll get to show me the ropes, since you’ll learn sex first.”

Truly Charlie would ‘teach’ Harry first if there was any teaching to be had, but Draco liked to think he was the expert at everything. “You’re right. I will.” That seemed to brighten his mood.

“You nervous?”

“I’m a Malfoy, we don’t get nervous.” Harry had to hold the eye roll. “Besides, benefits both of us being newbies. It’s not like anyone will know the difference.”

Harry laughed. “Do you know your father was cross with me yesterday?” Harry told him the story.

“See? He gets weird about things. I wouldn’t worry about it too much though.”

“Not worry? What about all your cryptic little warnings?”

“I was just having you on. Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“He will spank, but he’s not quick to, like Father Sev. Ugh. Father can be talked, ‘round.”

“Even still, I’d better go,” Harry said moving to grab his clothes. The scolding was too fresh for Harry to be a fucking brat about it just now. “I’ll be by first thing in the morning.”

Draco watched him while he got dressed. “Hare, do you remember when we started?”

“I’ll never forget it, Malfoy. Skinny, teenaged you, strutting out the boy’s shower like he owned the bloody place.”

Draco laughed. “Yeah. I was even more of a cocky little shite. What if you’d never said yes? Ever think about that?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, why not? Do not give me the ‘things happen as they’re supposed’ to nonsense, Potter.”

Harry did believe that though, at least some of the time. He didn’t think that explained all things – no thing, explained all things – but for this one he did. Only Gryffindors were prone to such fun and fancy. Instead he went with logic, which is what a Slytherin liked best. “We were horny teenagers, what other way could that have gone?”

“Good point. All right, give us a kiss then, and I’ll see you tomorrow, Hare.”

Harry slid his hand firmly up the back of Draco’s neck, and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow, and as far as this moment was concerned, there wouldn’t be. Harry poured love into the kiss, like he always did, but he was more cognizant about doing so just now hoping to tell Draco without words that it was okay to leave this moment where it was, and that everything would be all right. Sometimes it was scary to leave any particular moment, especially when that moment was so good you wanted to hang onto it forever.

But individual moments were much easier to let go of, knowing there were still similar ones to be had. With such big events on the horizon, this wasn’t letting go of just one moment, it was letting go of a collection of moments, releasing them into the wind of forever to either be forgotten, or remembered, but never to be returned to you.

When Harry pulled away after the kiss, he knew Draco understood what he had said without Harry ever having to say it. Draco nodded.

“Dad?” Harry said when he came in, expecting Lucius to have waited up for him.

“He’s been spanked and put to bed. He’s a wreck about tomorrow. I promised him I would stay up and wait for you,” Father said. Father sat by the fire with his book, and Harry noticed his hair was a lot longer than it had been when he left.

“Surely, he’s happy about that?” Harry said.

“Yes. He was very happy about the hair.” The look in Father’s eyes said just how happy, perhaps rated R happy, and while Draco seemed to want to know about their parents’ sex life, Harry was fine living in denial about it. “How was Draco?”

“Draco is fine. Too fine. Do you think Dad would mind if I missed breakfast to go over even earlier than planned?”

Father winced. “I think you’d better at least show him you’ve eaten something.”

“I’ll do that, Papa.”

“All right, to bed with you too. Big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Harry made sure to hug his father – he would miss hugging him when he moved away – and popped off to bed.

~**~

When Harry arrived Draco was running around, yelling at everybody. “Draco? Where’s Elton? We can take some of this off your hands, you shouldn’t have to do all this work on your wedding day.” Harry didn’t add that if only he’d been happy enough with even one wedding planner, he would have had way less work on his plate.

Draco looked around, and then dragged Harry into the nearest empty bedroom. “I was told this morning Elton isn’t coming to the wedding.”

“Oh Draco. Draco I’m so sorry.”

“Pull yourself together, Potter. I’m not concerned over this news.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Elton will be at the wedding.”

Harry was confused.

“Elton is the wedding surprise.” Draco smiled triumphantly, since he considered the mystery finally solved.

It did make a lot of sense, if Harry were to put the clues together, and knowing Father and Dad had been involved. Harry still didn’t want to know until it was public knowledge, leaving Slytherins to their Slytherining. “Okay, then why are we alone in a room about it?”

“Because, I’m not going to let them know, I know. I’m going to play this up.”

“Oh, I see, get them back for doing this to you?”

“Not get them back. That’s not how it works. Look, I don’t have time to explain it all to you, but this was a well-executed Slytherin plan, which means there is no way Noah pulled this off. In fact, the pain and suffering he’s put himself through in the process tells me that he was Slytherined into this.”

“Aren’t you mad no one consulted you, and you thought you’d lost Elton forever? You’ve seemed pretty upset at times.”

Draco laughed. “Good Merlin, Potter. No. There’s a huge difference between upset, and suffering. Upset is how you get in a moment when you are responding to an action done by another, which is really only a response to something that lives inside you. Suffering, is what you do to yourself if you tell yourself enough stories as to why you should stay upset. Everyone gets upset now and then, it’s not the end of the world. Suffering is self-inflicted.”

“Dorine?” Harry asked.

“Yes. She did teach me that. Besides, I’ve never truly thought I’d lost El forever. I told you, if there had been a fiancé, I was going to take him out of the picture. Elton is mine. I wasn’t going to lose him no matter what anyone thought.”

Right. Harry was reminded of the possessiveness of a Malfoy. Harry had known this from the beginning.

“Besides, no one was trying to do anything bad to me, this was a Slytherin act of good. The most important thing here is that I wasn’t bested by a Gryffindor.”

“Is that all that matters to you about this whole thing?”

“Yes, well that and that I’m right. I’m still not one hundred percent certain, but you should see Noah today, it’s hilarious. He’s definitely putting himself through some suffering over it thinking I’m all torn up.”

“If only he knew you thought that.”

“I’m a Slytherin, Harry. _Slytherin._ This is what we do. We live for it.”

“Which means if Noah is marrying you both, he’s going to have his hands full.” Poor Noah.

“That’s the beauty of all this, I have confidence he can. You know I’ve tested him, and I keep testing him. He never bows. This kind of thing is simply not his ‘rodeo’, as he’s so fond of saying. Anyway, new plan. I’m going to show them they can’t best me. I am the best at subterfuge, and they will know right in the middle of the wedding. It will be brilliant. Best wedding gift ever.”

“I mean, our fathers would have had to play many parts in this, as I’m sure you’ve figured, and I’m pretty sure they’re somewhat better than you; ex-spies remember? Not to rain on your parade though.”

“Which is why it’s going to be, so amazing when I reveal that I’ve figured them out. They’ll realize they’re rusty, and to make way for a new champion.”

“Good, Merlin.”

“Now, don’t you dare tell anyone that I know.”

“I want to stay out of Slytherin nonsense!” Harry said.

“Good Potter, that’s good. Now come along, we’ve got shite to do.”

~**~

The ceremony took place at Malfoy Manor, as per Malfoy tradition. The manor was huge with its own ballroom, which would be set up later for dancing, but currently it was set up for the ceremony. It was beautifully decorated with flowers everywhere, and magical dancing lights in the ceiling. Guests came in from all over the world.

Noah wore white dress robes, and his shaggy hair was tied back, but Draco _allowed_ him to wear his cowboy hat, and boots, without, as Noah would say, pitching a fit about it. Noah planned on doing it regardless. Draco looked beautiful in the black-green Malfoy colors, with delicate silver embroidery sewn over the top of his robes. Draco wore tall, Italian made wizard’s boots, and sported a walking stick like his father’s, with a sharp snake head topper.

As Lucius walked Draco down the isle, Charlie tried to slip into line beside Harry (Charlie was a groomsman along with Ron), inconspicuously, but there was no way Draco hadn’t seen. He simply chose to ignore Charlie in favor of Noah. “Draco’s going to murder you later,” Harry said under his breath. “In the very least a hexing.”

Draco suspected Charlie might be late – it was hard for their resident dragon tamer to make it anywhere, let alone on time these days, his new position meant more work, and more responsibility. But Draco had specified that when he did show up, he’d better bloody-well _not_ be wearing his _fecking_ dragon tamer’s garb.

Of course Charlie was. “It was either wear this, or miss the ceremony, and I wanted to see them say I do. I’ll change afterward.”

Despite his heavy workload, Charlie was on air these days. As he put it, not only did he have the position of his dreams, but he was marrying the man of his dreams. Years of work and stress had paid off. Charlie reached out to grab Harry’s hand and squeezed. Harry let the feel of Charlie wash over him; he had been missing Charlie. It was only a few days this time, and Charlie would be staying for the whole week while they prepared for the second wedding that summer, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Harry wanted to be where Charlie was now.

Harry and Charlie watched Noah and Draco say their vows together, and like Draco expected, just before they were pronounced husband, and husband, the door at the back busted open theatrically, and of course, it was Elton, accompanied by his parents just behind him. The crowd gasped – also theatrically.

Elton was dressed similarly to Draco, but in his family colors of blue and silver, and he ran down the isle. “Dray!”

Harry waited for Draco to make _his_ big announcement, the one where he told him he was the best, and had figured everything out, but it didn’t happen yet. Something had come over Draco, and he watched Elton instead – Elton running up to him with pure, unadulterated joy. – with the oddest look on his face.

Harry was reminded of the times Elton was happy, and Draco couldn’t stop watching him. “It’s like he’s pure happiness itself, Hare,” Draco would say to him. “I don’t know how the fuck something so pure and happy came to me, but I’d be content to sit and watch him be like that forever.”

That was a big thing for someone like Draco to say. Draco had the burning need to figure out all of life’s secrets, but he never sought to figure out Elton, just enjoy every moment he could with him. Of course, as was the Malfoy way, Draco wanted to ‘bottle up the butterfly’, and keep El for himself. But as a guardian of such a thing, Draco would make it so the pure happiness shining out of Elton never dimmed.

He did it with small things. “If Elton says he wants the crusts cut off his sandwiches you’d better fucking cut them off, Potter.”

And with bigger. “Look, I’ll take the fall for this one. Elton breaking the lamp was a total accident. I keep saying, how much could a lamp cost? But Uncle Sev totally overreacts about this one. I’m telling Uncle Sev I did it again, and you’d better not tell him otherwise, Potter.”

And bigger still. “Potter. Come.” Suddenly Harry was dragged and apparated to Hogsmeade. “I have located the idiot who stole Elton’s _secret_ teddy bear from his backpack, and you’re going to help me murder him.”

“How about we just get the bear back?”

“And hex him.”

“Fine. Hex him, but nothing permanently damaging, Draco.”

“Yes, Mum.”

But most shocking of all, Draco did it when it would cost him his ego. Like now. Harry knew Draco wasn’t going to be able to go through with his big reveal, not with Elton shining at him like that.

Puffing, Elton grabbed hold of Draco’s arm, he had something tucked under his other arm. “Guess what, Dray? I’m the surprise, and you’re my fiancé! And Noah too! You, you didn't know, did you Dray?”

Draco stared at him for the longest time, until he had a tear trickling silently down his face to wipe away. He was smiling. “Totally surprised me, love, didn’t suspect a bloody thing.”

Elton nodded. “I knew we would. Noah didn’t like it so much, but I _really_ wanted to surprise you, Dray, because you’re always doing such nice things for me. And I knew it would really impress you if we pulled it off. It was hard though, and we had to be extra sneaky on account you’re so brilliant.”

As much as Draco thought the world of Elton, multiply that by infinity and that’s what Elton felt for Draco. “I’m totally impressed. You did a very good job. How did you convince your parents, though?”

Elton smiled, and looked to Noah, who nodded. Elton handed Draco the book he had under his arm. Harry got closer, so he could see. It was a photo album. Harry recognized a Malfoy image when he saw one. Draco had a unique, candid style, and an eye for capturing beauty, which was something you could only do if you had beauty within yourself. As much as Draco denied it, his photos gave him away.

There were some he hadn’t taken of course, ones other people took – Charlie, Harry, Noah – of Draco with Noah, or Elton, or Noah and Elton. There was one in particular, which _was_ one of Draco’s. Draco liked to place his camera up in places he thought he might get a photo, set to go off at times he knew the lighting was perfect (in his opinion, or course). He’d captured a beautiful picture of Noah reading to both Draco and Noah, from _Harry’s_ copy of Peter Pan. The herculean man was in the middle, with a boy on either side, an arm around each of them, but Elton and Draco always had to be touching someway when they were near the other. Elton’s leg was across Noah’s lap, reaching to Draco, who had his hand possessively on his thigh, and Elton holding onto his _secret_ bear. Everyone was smiling; it was clear how happy the three were, and how much they belonged together.

Draco’s photography had struck again.

“We used this book to get my parents to agree. They wanted me to be happy with the right person, and this showed them I had not one, but two persons who would do anything for me. Was my idea, but Noah helped me put it together. Most of these are yours Dray, so really, it was the three of us, like it always is, like forever,” Elton said.

Poor Noah looked a bit green even though things were clearly going well. Draco took pity on him. “We get to, all three of us, get married?” It was still hard for Draco to believe even though he’d figured it out. He needed Noah to say it, because Noah was that person in his life, the one who made things real.

Noah nodded. “Elton’s ours now, and we’re his,” Noah said. “Well, we still need to do the ‘I do’ parts and such, but after that.”

“What we waiting for then?” Draco said. Both Noah and Draco grabbed one of Elton’s hands, and they redid the vows, and they said I do, and they all got married.


	20. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 5, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> The cover art was done by **Nadia Polyakova** , which will also appear in the last chapter with a different inscription. It's a gorgeous piece and I am so happy with how it turned out. She made my vision real, better than. 
> 
> And then my friend and yours **This_ape_writes** , also known as **ArtsyApe** did THE MOST amazing pieces of little scenes throughout the fic. I am so blessed. Like, ArtsyApe created some things Mock REALLY wanted to see. I didn't even tell them what I wanted, they just read my damn mind. 
> 
> If you go [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/) there is more about all the artists I use for my works and my publishing company, and where to find them. 
> 
> Last, my [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/03/05/artsy-apes-art/) today will feature ArtsyApe. I am just so thrilled about the works they gifted me. I am so appreciative, and I love that they were so inspired to draw these characters. Go there to see a special pic of Little!Dean with Michael! 
> 
> Last, last. A thank you to LizardWhisperer, who has been my media support again. She tells me how to do things like put art into my fics so it looks right. Thank you my friend. 
> 
> All right, now onto the spanking!

No one saw the newly married trio for days after the wedding, and Harry couldn’t blame them. No one was likely to see Harry and Charlie for days either, especially with the way a dragon liked to hoard his gold. Harry knew he’d be hoarded away somewhere.

With the newlywed trio otherwise occupied, it meant Harry, Father, Lucius and Charlie began putting together the small ceremony that would take place in the yard at Prince manor on Saturday. Lucius had already been married at Malfoy manor once, he was glad Father and his uncle hadn’t picked the manor as the location again.

There wasn’t a lot to do for it. Having both already been married, neither man wanted much. Father would take Lucius on a honeymoon, but he was firm that they wouldn’t go until they had Harry moved to Romania, and Dad was in total support of that.

When, _finally_ , Draco emerged from their sex-cave, he lazily made his way into the kitchen having come through the floo from Malfoy manor, still in his pajamas, and demanded someone make him coffee. “Draco, I’ve spoiled you, and I know it, but that ends. Get yourself coffee, and bring the pot over to refill the others’,” Lucius said in a calm yet firm way.

Even Draco could see he was not to be trifled with. “I didn’t mean a person, I mean like a house elf.”

Lucius was up, his black housecoat with the red-satin-lined, arm-cuffs shifting with him, as he descended on Draco.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I mean like employee, _employee_. I’m sorry, I’ll get the coffee.”

Lucius didn’t spank him like he was going to, but he was thoroughly lectured while he poured coffee for everyone. “Just because we employee house elves, this does not mean they are here to serve our every fancy…”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry.”

Harry and Charlie tried not to laugh, but Draco was such a prat sometimes, it was fun to see him get told off, when he got away with so much.

After breakfast, Charlie and Harry went for a walk. Charlie was sporting a beard this time, and Harry thought it was rather fetching, even if it did scratch his face a bit when they kissed. “I ache to be with you _Draga._ I miss you so every day. Have you been behaving yourself?”

“Of course, I have, I’m an angel.”

“Right, Potter. And I’m Merlin himself. Have you given any thought to our wedding?”

“Some, though I’ll be honest, I was pretty much just going to leave it up to Draco. Why don’t we elope? It will save money.”

“I don’t think so, my heart. This wedding is about the only normal thing I can give you, and I’ve got a lot of money set aside for it. I want you, or Draco as the case may be, to spend it all.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to argue. Charlie looked so happy about it. Harry didn’t mind one way or the other; wedding, no wedding, so long as it ended with Harry as Charlie’s husband, that was good with him. “All right, a big ass wedding. I suppose in Romania?”

“I was thinking at Prince Manor. We could fit a lot of people here, and we don’t have to worry about the venue not being available.”

Harry laughed. “All right, here it is. Weird question, did you put children into our marriage contract?”

Charlie’s eyes narrowed at him. “You didn’t read it? I knew there was something I ought to spank you for.” Charlie turned him and gave him a solid whack, which almost felt good after not having felt his hand since they moved from the flat. _Almost._ “There is nothing about when, just that I wanted them. I remember you said you wanted seven.”

Harry nodded. “At least. But I don’t want to start a family right away.”

“Good. Neither do I. I want to enjoy you to myself for a bit, speaking of which.” Charlie pulled Harry to him solidly and kissed him. “Let’s go find somewhere to make out on this beautiful day.”

There were plenty of places like that on the fifty-eight acres of land. Charlie settled for under the large weeping willow, where he yanked Harry’s t-shirt off, and pulled off his own leather vest. Charlie spent some time sucking little hickeys into his skin, and rubbing Harry down in all the places he could. They kissed, and pressed the skin of their chests together, sweat making them slip and slide against each other.

“I don’t mind if you have sex with Noah, while you, you know, wait for me,” Harry said when they took a break to snuggle together, and stare up at the sky, through the wispy branches of the willow tree.

“I would like to have sex with Noah,” Charlie admitted. “But I’m not going to until much later in time.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“I’m going to wait until the wedding now. I can wait that long, Potter.”

“I appreciate the sweetness of your gesture, Char, but I think that’s a bad idea. You’re not just regular people. I know what you dragon taming lot are like.” Harry really did. He understood dragon tamers in a way many people didn’t after having tended to them day after day in hospital. Something he was itching to get back to. His hands missed sewing up challenging injuries, and the constant adrenaline of time being against you. As much as Harry didn’t like when he couldn’t save, or fix, knowing that he could was thrilling.

Charlie ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “I can do it. Don’t worry, I’ll still wank, Potter. I’m not a purist.”

“Is there no talking you out of it?”

“None.”

“What about my poor arse on our wedding night? Think of that.”

“You’ve an arse of steel, with all the spankings you walk yourself into. I’m not worried. Speaking of spanking.”

 _Shite!_ Rule number five, never play close to any topic that could remind a spanker of spanking, or you will get spanked. Harry jumped up. “No. No way, Weasley.”

Charlie smiled an evil smile. “Never a good idea to run from a predator, Hare.” Charlie was up, and Harry couldn’t help marvelling at the full force of him. Harry loved staring at him with all his giant muscles, and his long hair loose.

Charlie had several new markings on him Harry had never seen before, and most recent tattoo, the insignia of master tamers stood proud over his dragon’s heart. Harry laughed, as Charlie began to circle, much like he did a dragon. “You’re not spanking me!”

“I’ll spank you if I want to, love.”

Harry knew the truth of that. Still, he tried to see if he could get one over on the dragon tamer. When Charlie lunged in, Harry jumped high as he could, _just_ missing Charlie’s reach, and he was able to run to the other side of the tree, but Charlie’d already hopped from one tree branch to another, and was there to trap Harry in his embrace which was a vice grip. “Now, let’s see what one of these tree branches feels like on your arse, shall we?”

_Bloody, spank-happy, dragon tamers._

Tree branches, cut into switches using crafty spells from wands really fucking hurt if anyone wanted to know. Harry couldn’t help being simultaneously pouty about the lines he could feel on his arse, and content. _The eternal spankee’s conundrum, eh Hare?_

When Harry was well-kissed, and well-spanked, the pair lay under the tree, with the grass pressing against their bare backs, and the hot sun hitting various bits of their skin through the trees. “I’ve made you a present for your birthday, you’ll have to wait until you get home to see it,” Charlie said. He felt awful he was going to miss Harry’s twenty-fifth birthday as well as his Blue Coat Ceremony.

“No hints?”

“It’s made of wood.”

“That could be virtually anything.”

Charlie laughed. “Speaking of home, Jazzy misses you too, and asked where his mummy was.”

“He did not!”

“He did. Of course, that’s my translation from dragon. He considers me his sire, and in his little baby dragon mind, he understands you’re my mate, which means, to him, you’re his adoptive mum.”

“All right, that’s fucking adorable. I can be his mum, but don’t tell Draco. He’ll have more fun than he should with that one.”

“No telling, Draco.”

Harry knew this was Charlie’s roundabout way of bringing up the topic, _again_ of Harry being away from him. The dragon tamer must not be coping well with it, but of course, he thought of Harry, and Harry’s need to be with family a little longer. They both knew it didn’t make sense for Harry to move home yet anyway. Father wouldn’t allow him to go on any dragon hunts until they were married, which is the point Father felt he had no more say over it – apparently it was even in the marriage contract – and Charlie didn’t like him home by himself.

Harry being at his family home made the most sense, logically, but that didn’t mean the math worked in Charlie’s dragon heart. No one knew how the pull between a dragon tamer and his mate worked, just that it was there. Less was known as to what to do about it, other than follow a dragon tamer’s instincts. “Is there anything I can do about this?” Harry said putting his hand over Charlie’s heart.

“Just, stay close to me, while I’m here, yeah?”

“Of course, Char.”

They stayed like they were in the sunshine, until they were called in for lunch.

~**~

The ceremony for the Dads was small, and private. Just Harry, Draco, Noah, Elton, and of course Charlie to perform the ceremony.

They did don their fancy dress-robes though – this was still a Lucius Malfoy wedding – and they had a reservation at Hawksworth, the fanciest restaurant in the wizarding world, for after. Harry helped his father get ready. He brushed out his, once again, long hair until all the knots were gone, and it shone like silk. He handed his father the pieces of his complicated dress robes, so he could put them on. When they were done, Father looked sharp.

“You ready for this, Papa?”

“More than. I feel I’ve waited too long already. You were right to push me, son. I’m a very happy man.”

There was a small area on the large Prince property, with a pond, lily pads scattered everywhere over it, and frogs hopping around singing their frog songs. The sun was a bit too hot for their attire, but they all looked fabulous – thankfully the restaurant would be air conditioned with air conditioning spells.

Draco walked his father down the isle, and had somehow convinced Lucius to wear flowers in his hair, and spell his fancy dress-robes pink. The look suited his almost white-blonde hair. Truly, Lucius could pull off any look, but this one made him look fresh.

Charlie, wearing his navy-blue master dragon tamers coat with the gold buttons, handed them the rings he’d made for them as a wedding gift, which had been Harry’s idea, and Charlie made sure to underline would be from them both. They’d asked about it ahead of time, everyone liked the idea.

Draco had his camera at the ready, and he got some fabulous photos.

“As this wedding has a dragon tamer presiding over it, I would like to bless the union with dragon magic. I’ll ask the couple to kneel and face each other.”

Both smiled, and got down on their knees, but not before Harry put the quilted blanket out, he’d made for them. He’d been working on it awhile, off and on, since he figured out the courtship meant they would marry at some point. It was a family patchwork quilt with squares to signify important events, or people in their lives. Some squares were still blank, so he could add new events.

Lucius and Severus held hands as Charlie swirled his wand over them, covering them in a spiral of blue dragon magic, and said words in the ancient dragon language. “That roughly translates to, _I bless this union with my dragon heart, on and on across time, across the universe._ Now, this would be the time to say anything that comes to your heart about the other.”

“Lucius, you have my whole heart, all of it. I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take part in your care now, until I cease to exist. I love looking after you, and watching you bloom into your most authentic self. I vow to always prove worthy of your trust.”

“Severus, I vow to honor and obey you ‘till the end. Really. You love me as is, the good, the bad, and the downright horrible. I can’t think of a better man to spend the rest of my years with.”

They said their ‘I dos’, and Charlie pronounced them husband and husband, and the magical blue light, gathered and flew off as a dragon. Father pulled Lucius up, and kissed him firmly, Lucius melting into the kiss. Both smiled at the other in a way that said _finally_ , and while Harry knew that Father would always love his mum and dad, Lily and James, something was so right about his father and Lucius, that Harry was glad they got to be a them, if not the circumstances under which it could be. They were meant to be.

They had dinner and a lovely cake at Hawksworth. Everyone said some nice words for the happy couple, and Charlie and Harry stayed at Malfoy manor for the evening to give the newlyweds a night to themselves. Charlie brought all his gear, and said his goodbyes to Harry’s parents, since he would be leaving the next morning, Sunday morning. Draco, Noah, and Elton would leave for their honeymoon on Monday.

The flat family was reunited for a night, and it felt nice. It hadn’t been long since they’d all moved from the flat, but they were missing it already. Elton climbed into Noah’s lap, with his bear, and everyone knew he’d be out like a light in moments – it had been a big day.

Draco was busy flipping through the travel brochures Noah had provided Draco with. “Are you sure Ellie and I are going to like this place? There seems to be an awful lot of sun,” Draco said scowling at what was in front of him.

Draco had picked everything else to do with their wedding, Noah wanted to put together the honeymoon. “I’m sure. You think I’m fixin’ to get double hexed?” Noah carded his hand through Elton’s hair, as his eyes closed.

“All right fine. I trust you.”

“Speaking of, have you packed yet, darlin’?”

“I’ll be packed. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“ _Dray,_ mind yourself. You’re lucky Elton’s too cozy here, or I’d be up to swat you for that.”

Draco seemed happy to get away with murder for the time being, even though he was poking on purpose. Brats were prone to that sort of thing, being almost disrespectful enough to earn a spanking, walking the line, and seeing if they could get away with a little backchat.

Meanwhile, Charlie had pulled Harry’s socks off, and was massaging his feet. “My last chance to pamper you, my love. I leave early tomorrow.”

Harry and Charlie had a room to themselves. It was hard to say exactly how they knew it was a night to split off, and how they knew it was a night to sleep all five of them together, but somehow they did know, and they followed that feeling. Harry slept tucked into Charlie.

It was the quiet, crack of dawn, when Charlie got up to leave, the sun already warm. Harry made him coffee, and insisted they make him some breakfast before he left. This was going to be a long hunt. It was bad enough when it was only letters, but now they wouldn’t have that. _Just a few weeks,_ Harry told himself.

There was something about this early in the morning, that was a lot like very late at night, and you felt like you were the only two people in the world alive. Harry had a hard time eating when he was riding that kind of feeling. It had mixed with it the these-moments-are-slipping-away anxiety and nostalgia both Harry and Draco hated. He knew he’d see Charlie again, but he didn’t want him to go.

“Gets harder every time, doesn’t it, _Draga_?” Charlie said.

Harry and Charlie stood by his bike, Harry’s smaller hands in Charlie’s larger ones. “Yeah.” Harry sniffled and wiped a tear away.

“Oh, my heart. Next I come, it will be to take you away. Enjoy your last days here, all right?”

“Okay, Char. I’ll be missing you though.”

“Likewise,” Charlie said in his strong Weasley accent. He leaned down to kiss Harry one more time. “And as always, _behave_ yourself.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry smiled to himself as Charlie hopped onto his flying bike, and rode off into the sky.

~**~

The next night, Draco put in an emergency floo call to Harry. “Potter, I need you to get over here immediately.” That was all he said and then he left the floo.

Harry’d known Draco awhile now. That could mean an actual emergency, or it could mean a Draco emergency, which was an emergency to him, but a non-emergency to everyone else. _Ugh! Malfoy._ But Harry would go.

He found Dad in the parlour reading. Harry might be crazy, but he thought maybe the marriage had relaxed Lucius even more. Lucius had been able to subsist at a supreme level of uncertainty as a spy, but now, he seemed to seek more certainty, locking down Father in marriage brought him great certainty, and therefore the relaxed poise Harry saw.

“Hey, Dad? Heading over to help Draco. Shouldn’t be out too late.”

Dad’s long legs were splayed out on the ottoman. Even though it was evening time, he was still dressed in his daytime clothes, with a cup of tea beside him. Lucius looked up from his book. “Let’s say midnight, shall we?”

Was Lucius giving him a curfew? “Yeah, somewhere around there.” Harry didn’t even know how long Draco needed him, but now he wanted to stay out ‘till whenever he wanted on principle.

“Home by midnight, Em. I’d like to go to bed sometime tonight.”

“You don’t have to wait up for me.”

Lucius gave him a look that made Harry swallow, reminding him that yes, this was the kind of man who could stand up to the likes of Voldemort if need be. “I’d rather not argue about it, Emeryson. Be home by midnight, please.”

Harry wasn’t about to argue about it, but the brat in him was annoyed. He couldn’t place why, because Harry knew if it was his father or Charlie who had said such a thing, it would be a ‘yes sir’, unless he wanted to be spanked and put to bed. Harry had the feeling he was on his way to that now. “Fine. Midnight.”

When Harry stepped through the floo, he was grabbed by Draco who dragged him up to the room he shared with Noah and El. “I need your help. I was supposed to pack, ‘or else’,” Draco said with air quotes like it wasn’t a real threat, when both Harry and Draco knew Draco being spanked for disobeying Noah’s explicit directive was a very real thing.

Draco opened the door to the bedroom, inside was El, decidedly not packing. “Where’s Noah?”

“Distracted.”

“Draco, what did you do?”

“I may have told him, I might have seen a cat on the roof. We needed a distraction, didn’t you hear me the first time?”

“Why haven’t you been packing, El?”

“Dray wasn’t.”

“We all know the things Draco is, or isn’t doing aren’t necessarily what one should be doing. I don’t know how _I’m_ going to help you, Malfoy. I don’t know what you want to bring.”

“I’ll choose something, hand it to you, and you’ll fold it, and put it in the travel trunk.”

“What about him?” Harry said referring to El.

“El doesn’t need to pack. I’ll do it for him. He can relax.”

“You mean _we’ll_ do it for him.”

“Potaytoe, potawtoe, Potter.”

Eventually Noah did come to check on them. He was wet, and full of dirt having climbed around on the roof all night. “Can’t find the cat, darlin’,” Noah said. He looked upset about it. “Hi Harry.”

“That’s okay, love. Maybe he found his own way off. Look, Harry’s helping me pack.”

Noah narrowed his eyes at Elton. “El? I know I told you to get off your bum, and pack too.”

Elton shrugged. “Dray said I didn’t have to.”

“Do we listen to Dray, or to me in this house?” Noah said giving him no quarter, crooking a finger at him.

“Yoooou,” Elton whined, slinging himself off the bed.

“Come with me little one, we’re having a chat about that. You two, keep packing.” Noah held out his hand, and took Elton with him.

“Noah’s got his hands full with you two.” They soon heard the sound of spanking ring from the room next door.

Meanwhile, packing was not going well. Draco decided nothing he’d packed was good enough, so he took everything out and started again. “No, no this will never do,” he’d tisk at other clothes, and then, “I have nothing to wear!” through the multiple mountains of clothes surrounding them. Eventually there was less Draco was putting in the suitcase and more on the floor, when Noah returned with Elton.

“I got a spanking, Harry. I’m supposed to listen to Noah.”

“You always were, bunny,” Harry said gathering Elton in for a hug. “Why don’t you go choose some clothes you’d like, and I’ll help you put them in the trunk, huh?” Harry couldn’t believe he was the responsible one tonight. Elton liked that idea though and got to work.

It took forever, but they were finally done coming up close to midnight. “I’d better head out,” Harry said.

“What’s the rush, Potter? We’re done. Come have a beer with Ellie and me. We leave tomorrow for two weeks, Hare. _Two._ We’re going to miss you horribly.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing, Dad told me to be home by midnight, latest.”

“Father gave you a curfew? That’s hilarious.”

“Even still.”

“I didn’t mean it was hilarious you had a curfew, I mean it was hilarious Father gave one. You’re fine. He’s easy to talk ‘round. He won’t actually spank you.”

Draco’s cryptic warnings the last day in the flat still hadn’t left Harry, even though Draco claimed to be having him on. _Mostly._ The mostly was suspect. “You said he’s not quick to spank, but he would. He seemed pretty serious.”

“That’s just your Gryffindor sensibilities kicking in. Stay, have one beer, get home before one, and you’ll be fine.”

That convinced Harry, and he stayed. He’d make sure he was in by twelve thirty. Dad couldn’t be upset about a half hour, could he?

They were about done their beer, when Noah came in, he looked concerned. “Harry, were you supposed to go home at midnight?”

Harry winced, and then he glared at Draco. The problem was, Draco hadn’t actually done anything wrong, well, that was currently being discovered, Harry had chosen to listen to Draco. Like Elton, he would be the one in trouble.

“Yeah, Noah. I’m on my way out.”

“Yeeesh, sorry, mate,” Draco said when Noah left in real contemplation. “But don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine. Just explain the situation to him and tell him it won’t happen again. I’m sure he’ll let it go. No big deal.”

Harry wasn’t so sure, but he said his goodbyes to everyone, wishing them a happy honeymoon and then went home to face Dad.

An interesting feeling pooled in his gut he hadn’t felt in a while. It was that of intense chagrin. It wasn’t that he didn’t regret his actions when he was in trouble with his father, or Charlie, or Noah, but he had honestly had the delusion he would avoid a spanking from Lucius all together, because he really didn’t want one from _Dad_. With Dad, he’d wanted to show him how important he was by observing his rules, like he had been. Especially with how hurt Dad had been the other morning. He didn’t want Dad to think Harry didn’t love him. There was this emotional component to it Harry belabored over.

When Harry stepped out the floo, Lucius was waiting on the sofa, and by the look on his face, he was not pleased. Lucius was wearing his long, black housecoat, with red silk trim around the cuffs. He stood on long legs, and crossed his arms over his chest, his long, platinum blonde hair loose and flowing over his shoulders.

Harry and Lucius had been building a relationship that allowed for some familiarity, in some ways, more so than with Father who always kept a firm line between parent and child. Father was always good counsel of course, and there was room for jokes, but it was clear he was _Father_. It was special and important for Harry to have that.

With Lucius, they had a little more familiarity, but Harry was reminded now they were not friends.

Lucius was _Dad_ , and Dad was owed a certain level of respect – Harry knew this. Dad was pissed that he had been disobeyed. Harry had also been getting to know the softer side of Lucius, he’d forgotten that this side of him, the guy who was also one of the most formidable spies in the wizarding world, lived within him. No, he wasn’t quite that level of terrifying currently, but it was enough that Harry’s stomach dropped several feet, as he realized that he was in trouble.

“There you are. You’d better have a good reason for showing up late, with no word.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not _that_ late. It’s not yet one.”

“Because I asked after you.”

“Draco said you wouldn’t mind if I was a few minutes past.”

“Merlin, Harry. Did you really just say, _Draco said_? He’ll sell you the moon to get what he wants. You know that.”

Ugh, yeah he did, and there he had been judging Elton for the very same thing, hours ago. “I’m sorry.”

“I wonder how much you are? You do realize you stormed out of here in a fit, yes?”

Harry remembered. “Yes, but I’ve always been that way about curfews. I’ve also been good about it ‘till now. This is my first offense really.” Harry had been observing it carefully, still that did not give one licence to blow off a rule now and then, as Charlie had to remind both Harry and Draco multiple times. To brats, this made perfect sense of course.

“I do not appreciate the fit, nor what was clearly you blowing off my rules.” His arms were still very crossed. “That you’ve supposedly always been this way about curfews, doesn’t excuse your behavior.”

Harry didn’t like _Dad_ being mad at him, but most especially that he’d let him down. It felt awful. He also felt alike a little kid, having acted very childishly, and he didn’t quite know what to do about it. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise. Can you please stop being put out with me? I don’t like it, much.”

Lucius bit his lip, and tucked the long strand of hair behind his ear. He became softer again, losing some of his thunderous edge. “Pestiferous, boy,” he sighed. Lucius pulled Harry to him. “I should be spanking you, but I’m going to let it go this time, and hold you to your promise.”

Harry nodded into his chest. “Yes. I Promise.”

When Harry was on his way to bed, he felt like he’d missed trouble by the skin of his teeth, and it was catching. _Huh, maybe there was something to the way Draco did things?_

But when he was on his way to breakfast the next morning, he stopped that line of thinking right-quick. “ _Mister Prince,_ can I see you in my office for a moment?” Father said in his detention voice, walking past him, toward his office, where Harry was expected to follow. No he wasn't wearing his robes, yes Harry could still see them anyway.

 _Shite._ “Coming, sir.”

“Sit,” Father said when got there.

Harry sat, feeling all the dread he had last night, returned tenfold.

“You should have gotten a good spanking last night for your behaviour, and I have half a mind to take you over my knee right now. The only reason I’m not is because Dad begged me not to.”

“He could have, but he chose not to.”

“He didn’t, because he’s got a misplaced soft-spot for you. He reasoned that you weren’t _that_ late, and still before the hour, and that you’d been good about it thus far.” Oh, now Harry saw where his father was going. Those had been Harry’s words. “You know damn well that if it were my rule, you’d be spanked for being _any_ amount late, on principle. You were appealing to where you knew he could be manipulated, like another certain boy I know.”

“Don’t you Slytherins pride yourselves in that sort of thing?”

“Not the time, Harry. As things are, you’re lucky, my hands are tied. Not just because of Lucius’s request, but you and I already have established roles; I know if I tell you to obey Lucius, you will, but then it will be only because of me. It’s up to Lucius to do that with you, but I wasn’t letting this go without letting you know how disappointed I am, so you would at least think about your behavior with your stepfather.”

Ugh, which was Harry’s kryptonite. Now he’d just subconsciously want a spanking.

Father took a deep breath. “All right. I’ve had my say.”

“That was worse than a spanking.”

“You are not going to turn into Draco, my fine feathered, friend.”

After getting the wringing out of his life, the three had breakfast together. Harry resolved to obey his dad, which included but was not limited to Dad’s curfews.

Harry was good about the rule for a solid week and a half. In that time he’d gone out with Ron and Hermione, and other friends from school. He wrote to Charlie, but as was the way it was when he was on hunts, Charlie couldn’t always write back. Harry missed him dreadfully.

It was a Wednesday when Father announced he would be going away to a Potions conference for Friday, and would return Tuesday. Lucius worried in the sweet way he always worried about his father. “I want you to floo home every night, Severus.”

“You know I do.”

“Must you stay the whole time? Four days seems an awfully long time for a Potions conference.”

“I suppose I don’t _have_ to, but I want to. How will I miss you if I don’t go away now and then?”

Lucius scowled.

“Oh come now, you’ll get to spend some time with your stepson.”

“True,” he said smiling over to Harry. “Will you be home at all?”

“I can make time for you, Dad.” Harry had been going out a lot, trying to get visiting in before he moved away. “Draco’s home Sunday, and he wanted me by, but that’s it.”

“Okay, we’ll make plans.”

“You can go out with your friends too, Luci-Lu,” Father said, brushing the strand of hair off his face that always seemed to fall there when it was loose.

“I know Severus, but I really should be here in case,” he glanced briefly up to Harry. “In case I’m needed.”

Father looked at him in an endearing way. “Will I be able to talk you out of it?”

Lucius shook his head and smiled. Harry was touched his stepfather cared so much.

While Father was away, Harry and Lucius did things like bake muffins, and play chess (Lucius showed him some moves he couldn’t wait to try on Ron) and drank tea on the porch chatting about everything. It was becoming common for Harry and Dad to have heart-to-hearts. “Are you missing, Charlie?”

“Dreadfully, so. It’s hard sometimes, but he’s said I’m to come with him on hunts in future; when we’re married.”

“Oh, I know. Your father is fighting his every instinct, telling him to squirrel you away somewhere, and I have half a mind to help him.”

Harry laughed. “You two.”

“We could do it,” Lucius said.

“I know you could.”

“Just make sure you write home often.”

“Yes, Dad. You know, you’re a lot more sensitive than you used to be, is that part from being with my father, do you think?”

Lucius nodded. “In a way. It was always there for me, but I expressed it with anger and shouting. I would still, but your father won’t let me. It’s a good change though, Harry. Things are so much better with Draco, and I like to think things are good with you and I.”

“’Course they are.”

Lucius played with the rim of his teacup. “I should have disciplined you the other night for breaking my rule.”

“And being a fucking brat?”

“And being a fucking brat, yes.”

“I know. Father was furious with me. I behaved like a prat. Why didn’t you?”

“Honestly? First time spanking jitters, played a factor.”

“That’s a thing?”

“It is. The other thing was, I wanted to make sure I wasn’t over reacting, like I’m prone to – that was more of it for me. Harry, you’re really important to me. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“You won’t. You’re doing a good job. Even I can admit I totally deserved it the other night. I never should have listened to Draco of all people.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. Will you ever learn?” Lucius smiled.

“He’s just so convincing.”

“Well try. I’m not holding back next time, Emersyn. I want us to be friends, but I’m still one of your parents, and that’s a role I take seriously. I make a rule, I expect to be obeyed. Got it?” There was a small bit of thunder behind his voice, the kind that made Harry’s stomach swoop just a bit.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Lucius said with a sigh. “Okay, enough of that unpleasantness. Let’s talk about your birthday. I want to have a party for you here this year, since it might be the last one for a while, and it’s your big year.”

Harry hung out with Dad right up until Sunday night, on which he tried to convince him to go out. “It’s sweet you want to be around just in case, but really, go out. I won’t get up to trouble.”

“I’m fine, Emmy. Go. Be home by midnight, please.”

“I will.” Harry snatched one of the biscuits from the jar – all homemade by Lucius – and left to floo over to the manor.

All three actually had suntans, which was a bit weird to see on Draco, but it suited him and Draco proceed to tell Harry way too much about their sex life. “Don’t worry, Potter, once your belt is off, we’ll show you everything.”

“I’m not worried.”

“I think we should begin working out a plan to have Charlie marry you sooner.”

“If you want to start a pissing contest with a dragon tamer, you be my guest. I’m staying out of it.” Harry was fine with what he and Charlie had planned.

“Well c’mon, let’s get out of here, Potter. I need a breather from these two. Love them, I do, but I’ve missed _you_.” Harry and Draco had resolved to always make time for just the two of them.

They headed into Hogsmeade, and to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, which was thankfully non-alcoholic, so they could enjoy a few if they wanted. Whenever Harry was away from Draco, Harry realized how much he missed Draco. It didn’t matter that it was Draco he seemed to get into the most trouble with.

They got into reminiscing, which was always a bad idea for the pair. They were horribly nostalgic, and especially when Harry would be moving to Romania, another big change in their lives. They bumped into Ron, who was there with a friend of his from when he used to work at the print shop, and they told them to pull up a chair.

The night was good, and the butterbeer was flowing, and despite it being non-alcoholic, it had a way of relaxing you, which Harry always swore was a magical element never advertised, and the more you drank, the more relaxed you got.

When Harry noticed the time, his heart began beating in his throat. “Fuck.”

“What’s the matter, mate?” Draco said.

“I’ve totally missed curfew. Dad is going to have my hide,” Harry said. It was more than that though, he’d _promised_. Now he’d let Dad down, and Harry didn’t know if he could face that.

“Didn’t you say you talked him out of it last time? Just do it again, Potter. You’ll be fine,” Draco advised.

“Look, I’d better go.”

Draco waved his hand at him in a shooing motion. “Catch up with you later, mate.”

Harry apparated straight home, and as expected, Lucius was beside himself with worry. “Harry, Merlin. No one knew where you two were. I was just about to contact your father.”

Oh shite. Yeah, they’d just sort of left, Draco claiming he was age of majority, and didn’t have to let everyone know every little thing about him. Harry thought it was just common courtesy, and besides that, it didn’t matter how old you were around their family, and Draco knew that. Still, he hadn’t gone in search of Noah himself, and he probably should have. “I know, I’m sorry. We went to the Three Broomsticks and bumped into Ron. We got to talking, and I completely lost track of time.”

Lucius went from ‘thank Merlin you’re not dead in a ditch,’ to ‘you’re in so much trouble,’ in a heartbeat. His eyes narrowed, and Harry was reminded of who this man was. Yes, he was soft, caring _Dad_ , but he was also not to be trifled with. “You’re to go upstairs and change into your sleep clothes, and then meet me in the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry got moving quickly.

When he made it down to the kitchen, Lucius was waiting there for him, still feeling like a thundercloud of disappointment. The man’s regality shined through, and where Harry had missed it before, he saw austerity. Lucius did have that solid thread, but it was often shrouded by his reactiveness.

When Harry saw the wooden spoon on the counter, he knew how disappointed Lucius was. “I really am sorry.”

“And I appreciate that. I am still spanking you. I even believe you didn’t decide to shirk off on purpose, but you also didn’t make it important enough to be mindful.”

“You’re right, and I’m not trying to get out of the spanking, I deserve it, even though I’m not looking forward to that spoon.”

“Come over here.” Lucius pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat in it. “I will admit you’re very hard to spank, because you’re so regretful. Draco fights to the bitter end, but you’re going to feel the wrath of my spoon on your bare bottom, young man.”

Harry groaned. “Yes, sir.”

Often Father would ask Harry to pull down his clothes for a spanking, but this didn’t seem to be Lucius’s way. Harry felt Lucius’s posh fingers at the waistband of his sleep pants, before they were swiftly tugged down, and his bottom was bared. Harry let himself be guided over his lap.

“I don’t like worrying if you’ll come home, or not,” Lucius said starting in with sharp slaps. Harry was already wincing a bit, which was rare for the him being such a seasoned spankee. That meant this was not going to be fun. Not that punishment spanking ever was. “Not even a word to Noah. At least I can trust he’ll be taken care of similarly, once Noah gets to him.”

Dad kept a steady pace on his backside, and there was something so proper about it – like Lucius was, Harry supposed – and Harry did his best to balance himself, his hands touching the ground as he faced it, and scrunched his eyes at each sharp _and proper_ slap. “I may not be your father, but I am to be obeyed as such, and I am happy to spank it into your backside whenever you need reminding.”

“Yes, sir!”

Harry took the spanking well – he thought – for the first bit, but as time passed, it got harder to remain stoic. Having the same hand – very adept hand – spanking you over and over for a long time, got to even the most experienced of spankees, which Harry was. Harry was trying to take it with good form, but he was struggling to keep quiet, having to chew his lip to keep anything from coming out. Dad spanked hard, and he was very good at it. Harry began to feel very sorry for himself, realizing they hadn’t even got to the spoon yet, the one Harry knew would be coming. “Dad? Ow, Dad! That really hurts. Mmmph. Ah!” His bottom burned.

“Good. I hope it will drive home to you that your behavior was poor, and that I will not tolerate you breaking my rules any more than your father would his.”

Oh, Harry got it all right. The burn on the skin of his arse was tender by this point and the smacks were fast, and hard, and stingy. Plus, for some reason, that Dad had to do this to him made it that much more embarrassing. He hadn’t wanted to earn a spanking from Dad. That he did made him very disappointed in himself, and he eventually started crying, softly.

He cried, and he squirmed over Dad’s lap, giving off little groans of misery that was this spanking, when it got especially stingy. Dad may not be as quick to spank as Father was, but he was good at it. Maybe too good at it, and Harry was hard-pressed to earn another one. Harry clenched his jaw, hissed, breathed in, and then out, unable to remain quiet any longer, succumbing to the complaining he promised himself he wouldn’t do. “Daaaa-aaaad! I don’t want to be spanked anymore. Owww! I’ve – ah – ow! Learned my lesson.”

Lucius kept right on spanking.

It wasn’t even that Lucius was spanking harder than a spanking from his father, or Charlie, or Noah. Pain-wise, he would say, Dad was on par as a spanker for intensity. It was more about where it hit upon _inside_ of Harry. Dad’s spanks seemed to shoot right into the core of him, and that made it worse somehow. Harry didn’t know if it was the cadence doing it, or the rhythm, or just that Harry _knew_ it was that _Dad_ had been brought to spanking him, but without thinking, he reached his hand back to cover his bare arse, something he hadn’t done in a while. “Move your hand, Emmy. We’re not finished yet.”

“No!”

Dad did it for him, holding it in his strong grip, spanking away again.

Finally, he got a break, but Harry knew what was coming. He felt the wood tap on his tender arse, and he couldn’t help clenching a bit. “We’ll finish up with this. But before I do, remind me, why have I had to spank you?”

For some unknown reason, these sorts of questions during a spanking often poked at that brat inside of a brat, and you wanted to respond with snark like, _’because you’re mean!’_ But that would only signal to your spanker that clearly you needed more treatment, as you weren’t ready to behave yourself. Harry did feel some of that rise up, but he had reached a point he just wanted to behave for Dad. “I missed curfew, sir, because I,” _sniff_ “because I didn’t bother to watch the time.”

“That sums it up, nicely. Thank you, my boy.”

Harry did not like the wooden spoon; he did not like it one bit. Lucius made good work with it, alternating cheeks with crisp whacks that popped off his tender arse cheeks. Harry was kicking, and putting up so much fuss, he was doing a fantastic imitation of Draco.

When Lucius put the spoon down, Harry was crying pretty good. He never wanted to let Dad down again. Lucius rubbed his back, until Harry calmed some. “It’s all right, you’re all right. It’s over now.”

“I know, but you stayed home for me and everything, and I just, I couldn’t even watch the time.”

Lucius pulled him up to stand between his long legs, helping him readjust his sleep trousers. “That’s my job. I am here as a parent for you. It’s my pleasure to do so, and not something you’re to feel bad about, but,” Lucius gave his arse a final crisp whack, “you’re going to behave yourself, and follow my rules. And for future, tell someone where you’re going, especially when it’s your paranoid, ex-spy, Dad that’s going to worry after you.”

Through watery eyes, Harry smiled. “Yes, Dad. With a spanking like that, I’m never to misbehave again. You’re too good at that, you know?”

“I like to think I can do the things I set my mind to.” He gave Harry a wink. “Now, I think there’s a bit of protocol to this, yes?”

Lucius stood and pulled Harry into a solid embrace. Harry squeezed him back. “I’m sorry. Dreadfully sorry, Dad. I won’t do it again. I mean that. I really don’t want you to worry like that.”

Lucius chuckled a very fond chuckle. “Oh, I’m sure you will, I even understand why, but it won’t buy you out of the consequences.”

Harry squeezed him tighter. “I would expect no less.”

~**~

Lucius did have a party for Harry. Like with Draco’s twenty-fifth back in June, they had a catered event, this time at Prince Manor, and Harry had all his friends. The only Weasley who couldn’t attend was his favorite one, but he’d somehow managed to get an owl to Harry.

Jack showed, and neither parent was letting him in. Lucius had learned the hard way not to try to take notes from Jack. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them, and let Jack in, handing him a treat, so he’d let go his missive. Even after all this time, the bird only responded to Charlie. Harry had a precarious relationship with him.

_To my love,_

_I haven’t much time, but I wanted to wish you the happiest of birthdays. When I lay my head to sleep at night, I think about you, and being curled up in our bed together. We’ve got the dragon in the time expected, but it’s a good two weeks back. Soon, Draga Inima._

_Forever yours,_

_Charlie_

Harry hugged the letter. “Something good?” Dad said placing a mug of coffee in front of him.

“A happy birthday from Charlie.” Harry would smile all day from that alone. But the letter also reminded him there was a lot to do. He moved in two weeks, his Blue Coat Ceremony was at the end of this week, and then he’d have a wedding to plan.

“We have something we’d like to give you now, Harry,” Father said. Lucius looked anxious, like he might puke. “We have a few gifts to give you, but this one is special.”

“No, stop. Cancel the gift, I can’t do it Sev. We didn’t ask.”

Father twisted his lips at him. “I told you, I know my son. He’ll love the surprise.”

“He made me do it, Harry.”

“Are you saying you didn’t want what we did, Lu?”

“Well, no. I did want it, but I don’t want Harry angry with me.”

“Then I’m giving it to him.”

Lucius balled his hand into a gentle fist, as he watched on, nervously. Harry took the gift from his father, and opened it. Inside was a framed certification. “You, adopted me?” he said to Lucius.

“See? It was stupid. He’s an adult. He didn’t want to be adopted by me.”

Father pulled Lucius to him, and into his lap. “I will spank you right here if that’s what you need. Or you can calm yourself and let Harry decide if he’s displeased with us, or not.”

Lucius nodded, while biting his lip with worry.

Harry was still marvelling over that Lucius would want to do such a thing. Harry didn’t care that he was twenty-five now, he was suddenly just a little boy in a cupboard, with no parents, and no one to love him. This meant a great deal to Harry. Father was right, this had been a fantastic surprise. “Dad, I love it. I’m really touched. This was a good surprise. I’m not upset with either of you, not in the least.”

Father let Lucius up so Harry could hug him. “I should have trusted your father.”

“I understand why you were anxious. It’s a big deal. Father, will you adopt Draco?”

“Yes. It was something we wanted to wait until after we were married to do, but since that date got moved up, we moved this one up too, and the timing with your birthday was nice.”

“Well I really love it, and it’s the best gift I’ll get today. Now I’ve got more than one real parent,” Harry said, glancing over to the certificate that was now on the table.

“I was before,” Lucius insisted. “I’ve always taken care of you, at any rate.”

That was true. Their relationship had grown and shifted from what it was, over the past year, but Lucius had always been looking out for him.

“I think the important thing to observe here, is that I was correct,” Father said, flirting with his new husband.

“Yes, yes, didn’t I say so?”

“No one can be told they’re right too many times, most certainly not me,” he said.

Harry parted from Lucius and picked up the frame again. “I’m going to put this upstairs and get ready.” He left his _two_ parents to rub noses, and he’s pretty sure he heard the sound of a crisp swap behind him.

The party was nice if hectic, but Harry had got to do a proper catch up with Hermione, someone it had been hard to connect with over the years. They did write to each other, and when she was in town, they’d have a long chat over coffee, or a butterbeer. “I can’t believe you’re moving away,” she said. “But I’m happy for you, Harry. You got everything you’ve ever wanted, everything I hoped you’d get.”

“And you, ‘Mione. I’m glad you did too.” Hermione wanted to wait for everything. Her apprenticeship was longer than Harry’s, in part due to the way it was set up – it didn’t begin until after the schooling portion – and hers was less condensed than the healer one. Her and Ron did plan to marry eventually though.

“So, do I get to come see dragons next summer?”

“Name the date you want to come. Maybe Charlie will even let Ron come along if he behaves himself.” There was little chance of Ron behaving himself, but Charlie let Draco come, and he was worse; Harry was sure Ron would be allowed.

Speaking of dragon tamers, two appeared at his party by way of portkey. One, who reminded him so much of Charlie it made Harry’s heartache. Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon Prewett appeared together – by way of portkey – and they had a little Jasper on Gideon’s shoulder. “Harry, someone was upset it was yer birthday, and they weren’t here with yah. Poor little thing was cryin’, and we couldn’t bear it.”

Jazz caught sight of Harry and flew over to him, landing on Harry’s shoulder, and crying into his neck. “Aww, Jazzy. I’m sorry, love,” Harry said never sure how much the dragon understood. He usually had Charlie to translate. “Was he really that upset about it?”

“He was. Charlie talks about you to him often. He was asking about yah, and we tried to explain about birthdays. He caught on that it was important, and he wanted to be with his mummy,” Gideon said.

Harry blushed. “His _secret_ mummy. Poor baby. Is he still upset?”

“He’s all right now, but you have a companion for the rest of the evening I’m afraid,” Fabian said.

“That’s fine with me. Is he still setting things on fire?” Not that he was going to get a straight answer about something like that out of a dragon tamer.

“He’s just a baby, Harry. He’s bound to have the odd accident.”

“Mmmmhmmm, ‘odd’ accident, eh? You be a good boy now, Jazzy, and I’ll take you to see Grampa Sev, and Grampa Lu. Thanks for bringing him guys, have some cake and food.”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Gideon said. Both gave Harry birthday hugs and they went off to mingle and eat.

Jazz was proud to be with Harry, and he sat up tall, his wings tucked away to say so. Harry laughed. “You guarding me in Daddy’s place?” He didn’t answer, but that’s totally what he was doing. Charlie must have taught him that too. Harry was glad to have a bit of Charlie here with him. He looked out at the party, everyone he loved was there, and these were some of the last moments he would have as the Harry who lived here. He would move in two weeks, and he would miss this, but it was time now.

At the end of the night, it was Harry, Father, Dad, and Draco eating cake in the kitchen. Fabian and Gideon took Jazz home. “What’s he saying?” Harry asked when Jasper began speaking in dragon to the pair as they were trying to collect him for home.

“He’s now concerned about who will look after you without Charlie here. I think he thought you were with Charlie.”

“You told him I could look after myself, yeah?”

They both winced. “We told him your sire – your father – would look after you. He’ll understand that better.”

Harry would really like to know why the tiny dragon thought Harry needed protecting – though the reason was probably named Charlie – but it was too damn adorable to argue with. “He could stay.” They winced again. “He is still lighting stuff on fire, isn’t he?”

“Look, it’s just best he comes with us.”

“Bloody dragon tamers,” Harry said when they were gone.

Noah had left to put a cranky Elton to bed. “I don’t _want_ to go to bed, Noah,” Elton said. He actually stomped his foot.

“I know, sweetheart, but it’s time. Say goodnight to Harry.”

“G-Goonight, Harry,” he whined. Harry gave him a nice hug.

“Dray? Are you staying the night, or coming home?” Noah asked.

“I think I’ll stay the night with Harry, if that’s all right with you?”

“Right, darlin’. We’ll see you tomorrow.” They left through the floo.

Draco had his camera out all night, and it was still around his neck. He took it off, and set it up like he often did, so it would go off on its own, and catch whatever moment it happened to. He helped himself to more chocolate cake. Lucius ate cake too, while Father sipped his tea. “You don’t want midnight cake, Papa?”

“I have eaten my fill of that sugary confection, though it was a very nice cake.” As much as Father did like a piece of cake, he wasn’t one to overindulge like the other three. “We’re going to bed soon, Lu.”

Lucius nodded, still eating cake. He had made the cake, which had been his most ambitious baking feat yet, since it had been a rather large cake. He still had a shy way of being with Father, especially when Father told him to do something, or that they would be doing something. He argued less, but that did not mean he never argued. “Did you have a nice birthday, Harry?” Lucius asked.

“Was a great birthday. Thanks for putting this on. I’ll never forget it.”

“Not with my brilliant photos you won’t. I’m going to make you an album, once again proving I am the best at gift giving.”

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry said.

“Don’t be sore about it, Potter. I like the gifts you give me, mine are just better.”

Later, Harry and Draco laid in bed together, chatting as they did. “Do you want to see it?” Draco asked.

“See what?”

“My cock, Potter. What else would I mean?”

“Anything but that. Merlin Draco.”

“Don’t Merlin Draco me. You must be curious after all these years. I definitely want to see yours.”

“It’s not the top thing on my mind, no.”

“Don’t deny it. Are you shy about it?”

Was he? Oh no. He was going to see Charlie’s cock pretty soon, and Harry hadn’t even seen his own in nine years. Maybe he should? Better to practice such things with Draco. “All right Malfoy. Let’s see this wonder.”

Draco stood up on the bed, and pulled down his trousers. “Behold!”

Harry was used to seeing the belt there. He figured Draco probably did have a nice cock, but he wasn’t prepared for the thick, long thing that sat, _erect_ and curled up Draco’s belly. It was pale like the rest of him, but every bit as supercilious as he was. Okay, Draco’s cock was pretty, and magnificent. Just looking at it, gave Harry a pooling feeling in his groin.

“Problem, Potter?”

“Yeah, all right, I do. I think you’d better put that away.”

Draco did, bum-dropped down onto the bed, and got under the covers. “Don’t worry, love. We’re going to have fun very soon. I have a whole plan. We’ll have you married up by end of summer.”

“Charlie’s going to spank you.”

“No he won’t.”

“You do remember Charlie right? Really tall, large dragon tamer guy, who likes to spank, _especially_ when bratty boys act in brat-like ways?”

Draco pishawed. “I’m above brat-like behavior now, Hare. I’m married. I’ll have a civil conversation. Charlie appreciates that.”

“Noah had to spank you just the other day for your sassy mouth.”

“Some people don’t appreciate a sense of humor.”

Harry yawned. Draco would never stop being a brat. “Well, I tried to save your arse.”

Draco yawned, and cuddled up to Harry. “Think in the morning Father will make us pancakes? He’s improved your recipe considerably.”

“Yes, Draco. He will.”

“Okay, well you ask him. I don’t want to get accused of treating him like a house elf. That was not a fun spanking.”

“That’s because you did treat him like a house elf.”

“Again, no sense of humor around here.”

“Goodnight, Peter.”

“Goodnight, Wendy Lady.”


	21. Moving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 8, 2020  
> ________________________
> 
> I wrote this chapter, before I added the Lucius discipline/spanking scenes, and back when I wrote it, my muse was all, "Mock, it's been too long without writing discipline/spanking." 
> 
> Hence, this chapter is full of the kind I like, *in fiction* (and perhaps some RL), which is to say there are some things in here that people are not going to like for real life, probably. See, in my Mocky little world view, it's about feelings. I write to elicit feelings. I will write whatever elicits those feelings, and in fiction there is a freedom we don't always have access to in real life. I got the feels I wanted writing this, hence it's not "wrong" to me. Y'know? I don't know if that will make sense. 
> 
> Anyway, here we go. Second to last chapter. 
> 
> Go [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/03/06/nadia-polyakova-art/) to see a sneak peek of the banner I will post at the very end of the story ;)

All of Harry’s possessions were shrunk and fit into five boxes, and then shrunk again to fit in his pack, which then fit onto the back of Charlie’s motorbike, Charlie had attached a rack to for the occasion. There was a lot Harry didn’t need to bring. He would always have a room at Prince Manor, and so it made sense for some items to stay. Plus, he already had a lot of stuff in Romania, like furniture, and some clothes.

Charlie had arrived the night before. He’d slept enough to be okay for the ride over, but he had not showered, and he was so focused on getting to Harry, hadn’t even freshened himself with a cleaning spell. It unfortunately prevented their usual reunion hug, where Harry would run and jump at Charlie. Harry got within a few feet of him and came to a screeching halt. “Charles Weasley, Merlin. Upstairs and in the shower _now_.”

Charlie wasn’t the sort you told what to do though, especially after a dragon hunt. Charlie narrowed his eyes, and Harry thought he might be a breath away from at least a swat. “Fine, but you’re coming with me.”

Harry couldn’t go in the shower with him, that would break their rule about Harry seeing Charlie, instead, Harry waited on the bed for him, while Charlie showered. Charlie returned, his long hair wet, and loose, surrounding his large and mostly naked frame, which was only covered by his white, cotton pants. Charlie was very growly, and turned Harry sideways for a few sharp smacks over his sleep trousers. _Ah there it was._ “Talk to me like that, will you?” Charlie said pouncing on him and staring into his eyes with an intensity only the dragon tamer could.

This was one of Harry’s favorite things about Charlie. In just a few swats, a look, some firm words, Harry’s belly was alive with _that_ feeling, and he couldn’t help, but smile, even though Charlie was very serious. “I’m sorry, but you smelled like dragon dung, love.”

Charlie softened, marginally. He rubbed noses with Harry. “I needed to be near you, _Draga._ ” Charlie pressed his lips to Harry’s and the feel of Charlie’s hot breath made Harry’s body curl up toward Charlie’s of its own accord. Things got heated for a bit. Charlie kissing Harry, his tongue sliding into Harry’s mouth, and biting at his lips hard enough to bruise, but then other kisses soft, and sweet.

“I have to stop,” he finally said. “Or I’m going to take this off you,” Charlie said tugging at Harry’s belt.

But Harry was really fucking turned on, and he didn’t want to stop. “I’m twenty-five now, you know. We’re engaged. We’re _going_ to be married, I don’t mind if you—”

“—I’m going to stop you right there, Potter. Not only have I signed a contract that says I will wait until our wedding—”

“—that’s in the contra—”

“—yes, which you might want to think about reading. But even if it weren’t, I’m not going to let you. I know it’s important to you, even if you have a fit of passion now and then.”

Harry twisted his lips. “I dunno. I made it to twenty-five, we could get married tomorrow – invite a dragon tamer over, do some vows for Merlin’s sake – I think it’s because some people have chastity fetishes.”

Charlie smirked. “I won’t deny the appeal knowing you’re chaste, because of the wedding date I picked now.” Fuck that turned Harry on more. “Regardless of where your theories lead you, no sex for us until our wedding night.”

“ _Charlie!_ ” Harry whined.

Charlie laughed. “Yes, Potter?”

“You’re totally unfair.”

“I’ve never, so long as we’ve been together, promised fair.” Yes, Harry knew that. _Smarmy, Bastard._ “Don’t pout. It’s not much longer.”

As usual, Harry couldn’t stay mad at his dragon tamer. “All right. But I doth protest, just so you know.”

“Noted. Are you packed? I want to leave after lunch.”

“Yes.” Draco might be able to walk those sorts of lines with Noah, but Harry could not with Charlie.

Dad made them a nice breakfast in the morning; Noah, Elton and Draco turned up. “So, Charlie. As I’m a married man now, I was wondering if we could hold counsel about a _family_ matter,” Draco said.

Charlie knew brattery a million miles away. He leaned across the table to Draco. Draco flinched. “I’ve just returned from a dragon hunt, and I’ve not spent nearly enough time with Harry to calm me down, which means my patience is thin, my lad. Perhaps we should shelve whatever nonsense you’ve got up your sleeve until I’m less likely to spank you on sight, hmmm?”

Draco was haughty about it, but not foolish. “It can wait.”

“I thought as much.”

“He is not in a good mood,” Draco whispered to Harry, when Charlie was distracted talking to Father. “You sure you want to leave with him today? Maybe get him to stay a couple of days, or however long it will take him to return to his normal Charlie-level of whatever he is.”

Draco just wanted them to stay long enough he could enact his plan. “There is zero chance of that happening Draco. Whatever it is you have planned, save it for another time. Or never.”

When it was time for Harry to go, shockingly, or maybe not so shockingly, it was his father who broke down. “You can’t have my son, Weasley. I’ve changed my mind.” Father wasn’t kidding.

Normal Charlie would have said something calm, and diffusing, but post-dragon-hunt-Charlie was not as rational, especially not with threat of keeping his mate, who he needed to spend time with to cool down. “You cannot change your mind, Severus.”

“Let’s see about that,” Severus said, putting on the same face he must have used when he was with Voldemort, as a spy for Dumbledore.

Dad and Harry looked at each other, nodding. Lucius stepped in to diffuse Father. “Sev?” Lucius put a tentative hand on Father’s arm. “Come now, it’s time to let Harry go.”

Father nodded at Lucius, and then burst into tears, which made Harry suddenly not want to leave either. Harry was also making a rule that the Tops in his life were absolutely, under no circumstances, allowed to cry, because it wasn’t right, and it made Harry break into a million pieces. Harry went to his father. “I’m sorry son, I know you have to go, but I don’t want you to go.”

Harry squeezed Father tight and cried with him. “Papa, I love you. You’re a good, Papa.”

Severus kissed his cheek. “You’re a good, son.”

Eventually Draco pulled on Harry. “C’mon, Potter. It’s time to go.” Draco noticed Charlie wasn’t right, and Harry needed to look after him. Charlie was struggling, and it only took one look to him for Harry to understand. Rationally, Charlie knew Harry needed his moment with his father, but whatever it was that made his dragon heart ache for Harry was doing that now, and Charlie _needed_ him. It was hard to fight the powers that were at work with whatever that was, and while Charlie was doing it, sorta, they were coming up near the expiry.

“You’ll come visit lots, yeah?” he said to Father.

“Lots,” Father promised.

Harry said goodbye to Lucius next. They were embraced in a hug when Harry said, “please take care of him.”

“You know I will. Remember you promised to write.”

“I remember, Dad.”

Next was Noah. “Gonna miss you, Doodlebug. You best behave, y’hear?”

Harry smiled, and hugged the large cowboy tight. “Don’t I always?”

“Not answering that,” Noah said. He smiled. They all knew the answer was a resounding no.

Ellie looked worried. He had his bear with him, which he didn’t always have out, but he did now. He was crying silently. “Harry, I don’t really want you to go either, but Dray says you have to live with the dragons, now. Do you think I could come see the dragons? I’d be very good.”

El didn’t get the chance to see the dragons last he was there. “Of course you can, bunny. Anytime you want.”

“Okay. I have to ask Noah, but I think he’d say yes if Charlie would look after me, don’t you?”

“He would.” Harry kissed his crown, and the crown of Mr. Bear.

Last was Draco. “Don’t, Potter. I don’t want a sad whatever the fuck this is. And it’s ridiculous for the record; we’re wizards. We have money and magic. I’ll portkey to see you as I please. Perhaps I’ll even buy an entire condo block in Romania at the dragon sanctuary, and stay there when I want. What I won’t do is cry.”

But Draco’s face was red, like he was holding back from crying. Not Harry, Harry was a sobbing mess by this point, and he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. This was Charlie’s cue. He slung Harry over his shoulder. “We will see you all very soon,” Charlie said in a way that was polite, but Harry could tell was strained. He wasn’t doing well, and Harry upset probably didn’t help.

Charlie stood Harry by his bike, as the family watched on; Papa with his arm around Lucius, Noah with an arm around Draco and Elton, Elton squeezing Mr. Bear, Draco with his arms crossed. Charlie wiped Harry’s tears with his thumb, helped Harry into his jacket, and then lifted him onto the back of the bike, loaded up with Harry’s stuff. Harry latched himself around the back of Charlie, as Charlie started the bike up, only releasing one arm to wave as they lifted into the sky.

Harry cried into Charlie’s back, halfway to Romania. But once he stopped, it was out of him, and he was okay, and he felt ready to start his life with Charlie.

~**~

When they arrived, the sun was hot, and Harry found he wanted to remove his jacket immediately. He did, leaving himself in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As soon as he set eyes on their home, he felt good, and right. “I’m here,” Harry said.

“You are,” Charlie said, but he was hesitant.

Harry leaned back and appraised his husband-to-be. All the rest of the time, it was Charlie’s job to look after Harry. That was how they worked for as long as they’d been together. But when Charlie was like this, it was Harry’s job to soothe him. Sometimes soothing meant a cuddle, other times Charlie needed to own Harry in any way he could, but right now, Charlie needed to assert dominance in a big way. _I can just feel it._

It’s not something Charlie ever had a problem doing, swooping in and making it known he was the alpha dragon in their relationship, but with Harry crying, Charlie was tentative. This did not erase Charlie’s need for it. Harry would have to do something about it.

But you don’t tell someone to go ahead and be dominant. That’s the very opposite of dominant. No. Harry had to pull it out of him, and he was just the brat to do it.

 _Hmmmm, what’s the very last thing Charlie would want right now?_ It came to Harry.

“Well, guess I’ll put my stuff in and go say hi to everyone. Maybe Healer Margot needs a volunteer for the week.” Harry made move to grab his stuff, but he could feel Charlie’s eyes burning into the back of him.

“You can put your stuff in, but you’re not going anywhere, Potter,” Charlie said.

That was pretty good, but that wasn’t going to do it. Harry’s heart was racing. Doing this kind of thing with Charlie was electrifying. Harry grabbed his pack, and began walking toward the house. Charlie could tell something was up. “What you playing at, Potter?”

Harry continued on into the house and set his pack down on the floor, inhaling the scent of home, and dragon tamer, who was close behind him. Harry was about to have the life spanked out of him, which could be fun, if he could avoid the dragon paddle – though that was not guaranteed, with the pair of them, anything was on. “C’mon Char. Let me go say hi. I’ll be back for dinner.”

Charlie glared. “I told you no. March your little tookus into the bedroom.”

“What for? I’ve got a very busy social calendar.”

“The only thing on your social calendar right now, is you getting your arse in the bedroom, so I can spank it.”

“Forget it.”

“Harry, I’m in no mood.”

“You want me in the bedroom, you can carry me there yourself, otherwise, I’m going out.”

“Not a problem.” Charlie threw Harry over his shoulder for the second time that day, and carried him off to the bedroom.

Harry put up a fuss of course. His legs were trapped in the dragon tamer’s vice grip, but he could pound on his back. “Put me down!”

“I warned you.”

Harry was deposited on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Charlie shouldn’t have let him go. Soon as Charlie turned around, Harry was shooting off the bed. Charlie was quick though. “Potter!”

For the next twenty minutes, Harry put up the best fight he knew how, and made it good for his dragon tamer. It wasn’t a fake one either. Charlie would be able to tell, and that wouldn’t resolve the feeling inside Charlie – Harry just knew.

By the end, they were both naked, Harry down to his chastity belt, and Charlie down to his pants, Harry’s arse was a likely a bright shade of red, probably with some fine looking bruises he would admire in the mirror later (Draco, El and Harry always liked to show off and admire their post-spanking marks), and they were both panting on their backs on the bed.

Most importantly, Charlie was less raw, which was the only way to describe it really, because he was still himself in those moments, he just had other layers peeled away like curtains, the only part left, the one that ran on instinct. A the layers of Charlie were back now, and he could smile. “You did all of that on purpose, _Draga_ , for me.”

It hadn’t been a question, but harry answered anyway. “I did.”

“Thank you. How did I ever get so lucky?” Charlie pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“The same way I got lucky?”

“You live here now.” Charlie was excited.

“I do.”

“Let’s celebrate. We should go get Jazz, though. He’ll be pissed if he finds out we’ve been here too long without him. He was excited Mum was coming home, you see.”

“And what exactly does a baby dragon do when he’s angry, Charles Weasley?”

Charlie was suddenly very sheepish. “Don’t worry about it, love. He’s only a baby.”

“So, I keep hearing.”

For the first few days Harry was home, Jasper wouldn’t leave his side, wanting to do a good job protecting him, according to Charlie. “Right. I knew there was something I’d been meaning to ask you. Why does he think I need protecting?” Harry crossed his arms.

Charlie slung the dishtowel over his shoulder, and pretended to be very busy washing dishes. Harry put a hand on his hip, boring green eyes into him, and waited. “I might have given him the impression that it’s something I do for you, and he tends to want to do as I do,” Charlie finally admitted.

Harry beamed. Charlie was so fucking adorable sometimes. “It’s no secret you do that,” Harry said taking Charlie’s wrists in to his hands.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can take care of yourself.”

“You just think you do a better job.”

“Yes.”

Harry burst out laughing. “You do, Char. You really do.”

“Then why are you laughing?” Charlie scowled.

“I love you’ve got a little shadow who makes you have to fess up to things.”

Charlie smirked in a fond way. “You’re not mad?”

“Would you stop if I was?”

“No.”

“Then what good would being mad do? Besides, I’m not and I wasn’t. I like it, Char. It’s nice.”

They were really enjoying the other. It was their first days living together, since Harry had done his fifth-year apprenticeship in Romania. Charlie was able to get some time away from work, which he’d planned just for Harry, in part to make up for missing his Blue Coat Ceremony, but also to make his moving in special. “Surprise, you get me at your beck and call for the rest of the summer.”

“Really?”

Charlie nodded. “I was going to take you away, but I decided on a staycation, since I thought you’d like to, you know, be _home_ with me.”

Charlie knew Harry. “That’s the best thing, Char.” Charlie had been insanely busy, and Harry missed just being with him. He had been looking forward to being in their home with him and being a little family.

So, Charlie cooked for him, and did things like bring him his coffee in the morning, and they went grocery shopping together – the mundane sorts of things other people might take for granted living in the same vicinity as each other – and overall pampered him, while they enjoyed _finally_ , at long last, not being long-distance.

Harry loved everything about it, but especially the mornings, where they’d sit on _their_ porch together, and feel the heat of the sun as it rose, drinking coffee in silence, resting against each other. Jazz would play on the grass out front, flying in and out to check on them and show them both things he’d found, he’d then hide around the house as if it were his dragon’s gold.

Charlie and Harry wandered around the sanctuary where Harry caught up with friends, he hadn’t seen in some time. Everyone was excited he’d moved back, and Harry slid into the comfort of the place, like a favourite t-shirt.

“Get dressed, Potter. We’re going out,” Charlie demanded one night.

Harry was a little annoyed at Jazz, who had been chewing on one of his pillows, and then decided to set it on fire. “Jasper, look what you did,” Harry said as if he was talking to an infant, madly patting out the fire, so the whole place didn’t catch. Thankfully, the damage wasn’t so bad, just a charred corner.

Jasper came over to investigate what he’d done, and probably wondered why his mum seemed to be upset. Surely not at him? No, not at him. Mum was never mad at him. At Dad yes, but at him no. At least, this is what Harry was sure went on in the baby dragon’s mind, and if so, Jazz wasn’t wrong. “Yes, you did that, you little blighter,” Harry said still using his baby-talk-tone. It was very hard to be mad at the little guy. Instead, Charlie got it. “Charlie, if he ruins another one of my pillows, I’m going to be cross at you.”

“Me? Why me?” he said, tugging the pillow out of Harry’s hand, attempting to soften him with his gorgeous cornflower blue eyes.

It was totally working if anyone wanted to know, but Harry did his best to remain firm. “Because he’s just a baby, and you’re the only dragon tamer I see around here. A Master tamer no less.”

Charlie tossed the pillow to the floor, where Jazz hopped on it, and curled up, deciding they must be giving it to him, and so this was his pillow now. It was. Harry wouldn’t have the heart to take it from the baby dragon, even if it was one of his favorites. “I will watch him better, _Draga._ I shan’t like you cross with me. Now go change into what’s on the bed. We’re going out.”

Harry eyed him suspiciously, he was up to something, but it was likely a good thing, so Harry did as instructed. On the bed was what he’d wear to the hospital – a set of scrubs, and his pale blue healer’s coat. Charlie joined him, donning his navy-blue master tamer’s jacket and tall boots, things Harry hadn’t seen him wear in a whole week.

Charlie brushed his long hair out, and then tied it into a low bun, while Harry dressed, and brushed his own hair, leaving it loose. When they were ready to go, Charlie called to Jazz in dragon, and Jazz obeyed immediately, flying up to sit on his daddy’s shoulder.

Together they walked all the way to the Great Hall in the middle of the sanctuary. Yes they could have apparated, but they liked to walk to places for the exercise. When they got inside, Harry was met with a giant chorus of, _surprise!_ Everyone was inside. All of their Romanian and dragon tamer friends, many from the hospital staff, including healer Margot. It was a party, just for Harry. Charlie had planned the whole thing start to finish, the dinner the invites, everything, and paid for it all. He’d had help of course, but he’d put it all together, somehow, between how busy he was.

Another surprise waited for Harry at the back of the room. “Papa! Dad!” His father, Lucius, Draco, Elton, and Noah were there too, so were Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“We weren’t going to miss your special party,” Molly said.

After dinner was served, Charlie got up to give a speech. “I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate my love. He’s earned his healer’s degree, _with_ distinction, and I wanted to make sure he’s been properly celebrated. To Healer Prince-Weasley. May your stitches sew true!”

“Hear, hear!” The crowd said after Charlie.

Not long after that, Healer Margot, and some other healers from the hospital Harry recognized came up to him. “We’d like to steal him away a moment, if you don’t mind, Master Weasley,” Healer Margot said.

“He’s all yours,” Charlie said.

“Hey, don’t I get any say in this?” Harry said.

“No,” Charlie and Healer Margot answered at the same time.

Draco took that opportunity. “This works well for me Harry. I’ve a matter to discuss with your life partner.”

_Dear Merlin._

“All right, Draco. What you up to?” Charlie said as Healer Margot dragged Harry off.

She brought him to another room that was another hallway over from the great hall in the same building. “Us dragon tamer healers have a tradition too, though we’re not so barbaric as they are. We use antiseptic spells.”

The healers of the dragon tamers hospital all got a tattoo as well. The caduceus, staff of Hermes, but with dragon wings, and dragon heads, instead of snake ones. “All right then,” Harry said, even though is father might kill him for getting a tattoo. “You’re not going to make me swim lake draconis naked are you?”

Healer Margot rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of dragon tamers. “Definitely, not.”

When Harry returned – thankfully it did not take as much time to get a magical tattoo as it did a muggle one – Draco had the look of a person who had just been spanked recently. When you’d just been spanked, you tended toward subdued, since you were calm, but depending on the reason you had been spanked, you were either content, or brooding. Draco was brooding. He clearly still disagreed with Charlie, but he wasn’t going to dare rile him again.

“Sorry Potter, I tired to get him to move up the wedding date. The man won’t budge. He’s impossible!” Draco said. Then he smiled. “But he did hire me. I am your wedding planner and I’ve a hefty budget to work with. I’ve got so many ideas. I’d better go start planning.”

“Wait. Draco. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Can’t think of a thing.”

“Me!”

Draco frowned, and then he laughed. “You? I don’t need you, Potter. That’s a good one though. C’mon El. We need to speak with Father. I think he knows someone who does art with bushes.”

_Merlin._

Later, in bed that night, Harry inquired with Charlie. “How much money did you give Draco to spend?”

“I told him he could have whatever he needed. Money is no object.”

“Charlie! That means very different things to you than it will to Draco.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got my eye on him. I want you to have everything a wedding should have.”

“Char, I’ve already got everything,” Harry said. Harry stared at his well-meaning, but foolish husband-to-be.

“Right, well, now you’ll have a bit more. Sorry, love. We’re having a big fancy wedding and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Harry laughed. “You’re ridiculous. I loved tonight. Maybe you should miss things more often if they end in parties like that.”

Charlie smiled. “I’m glad you liked it. But I resolve not to miss any more things. You’re with me now, that should make things easier.”

“With your job, I wouldn’t be surprised if you missed the wedding,” Harry laughed.

“I know, I know. It does take me away from you without me wanting it too. I do think it will be easier now though.”

“Definitely, easier,” Harry said snuggling down into the dragon tamer’s large chest. “Char? I don’t say it often, but I love you.”

“That I have never doubted. I don’t need words for that, I feel your love every day in a million different ways; words aren’t always necessary. Can you feel mine?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

“Good. And I’m about to show you I love you some more,” Charlie said, descending on him.

The Summer before their wedding came to a close, and in the two weeks Harry’d been there, it became home again, and it would be his home now for many years to come.

~**~

“Yes, and I told you Tamer Anton, that needs a full two weeks,” Harry told the headstrong dragon tamer. From the counter, Jazz peered at the man, studying his peculiar behavior, though Jazz was getting used to dragon tamers cross with Harry and it not meaning he would need protection. Charlie had to explain it to the baby dragon in detail, before Harry could bring Jazzy to work with him.

It was November, and Jazz had grown some. He was about the size of a young rabbit now, but much more well-behaved, and he understood Harry better now. Not as well as he understood Charlie, but better than before. “Yes, tell your mother he’s crazy,” the dragon tamer told the young dragon, but since he spoke in human and not dragon, Harry knew the words were meant for him.

“Merlin.” Harry already knew he wasn’t Tamer Anton’s favorite. It was nothing personal, and Harry didn’t take offence, but he just preferred Healer McKinnon. “I’m sorry, Tamer Anton. Two weeks, not a moment before, or that foot won’t last you another season.”

“I can’t believe this!” he said getting up, _not_ using the cane Harry’d recommended, and limping toward the door on principle, seeing as he could have easily apparated away, especially considering his condition.

Thankfully, Charlie busted in. He allowed the other tamer to pass him, but then strode in like he owned the place, his navy-blue master tamer’s coat hanging off one shoulder, a large gash bleeding all over the place on the bare arm. “How on Earth, Char? I thought you were in class today?”

“We had a field training exercise. Now d’you mind? Or do you fancy me bleedin’ all over the floor Healer Prince?” Charlie was the only one who called him Healer Prince. The rest called him Healer Weasley. They knew him as Healer Prince-Weasley, but it was far too cumbersome to say, in moments of utter disaster, which there were a lot of around the hospital, and since he belonged to Master Weasley, naturally, everyone had long dropped the ‘Prince’. It didn’t matter to Harry one way, or the other.

Harry had gone his whole life by a name that wasn’t legally his, yet it was his. The names he went by in each circle he frequented had meaning to them and were special in that way. Harry liked the names he gathered along the way, and the various ways they’d come about. Being Healer Weasley was just as special to him as when his inner circle called him ‘Potter’.

Harry scowled at Charlie, while he cleaned him up, and began stitching the gash. Harry was mostly just glad he’d actually come to hospital. Other times, Charlie would put a net on something this small, with the spell Harry’d taught him – well small in terms of dragon tamer land injuries – and continued working, and then bring the injury home to demand his healer, almost husband fix it.

Jazz was excited to see his sire, and watched intently, as Harry patched him up. “There, you overbearing, ox.”

Charlie pulled him in with his good arm for a kiss that left Harry seeing stars. “Thank you, love. See you at home.”

_Bloody, charming dragon tamers._

Even without Draco around, there was still plenty of cause for Harry to earn himself spankings; this was, of course, aside from the spankings Charlie gave him for looking too spankable, or the all-time favourite of Charlie’s, “you breathed love, and therefore you shall be spanked.”

See, the odd thing about being a person who leaned toward the brat persuasion, is when _you_ got snarky, it meant it was time to be spanked, and your Top knew this even when you denied it. With other, non-brat people, even Top people, your snarkiness mostly meant you were having a bad day, and that was it. Brats were wired differently inside though, and therefore the solution was different.

Harry came home one day from a long day of work, and he was moody. Charlie wasn’t doing anything other than relaxing after his equally long, and probably a lot more arduous day, and Harry let him have it. “How hard is it _not_ to put your feet on the coffee table? Mother of Merlin.” Harry kicked off his shoes and stormed over to the kitchen. “And nope, dinner not even started. Guess I’ll do it.”

Harry was like a Tasmanian Devil, spinning around the place, finding something wrong with everything. Meanwhile, Harry could feel Charlie’s eyes on him, watching Harry with all the calmness in the world. Charlie got up, leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and kept watching Harry. “Are you done with your tantrum?” Charlie asked.

That was the other thing. When brats went off, it was a tantrum, not that a brat was going to admit to that in the heat of it. “I am not having a tantrum, Char.”

“Well, let me know when you’re ready for your spanking, and then I was going to take you out for dinner tonight. We’ve both had a long week, and I thought we could both use the break.”

Uh-oh. Yeah that did sound more like Charlie. He was very good about starting dinner when he got home, no matter how tired he was. He would never assume he could leave it for Harry to do.

Did that mean Harry was going to admit defeat so easily? No, no it did not. “I don’t need a spanking, Char. Is that your answer to everything?”

He was amused. “A lot of things with you, yes.”

Harry crossed his arms. “I assure you that is not the case this time.”

“Unfortunately for you my brat, I determine these things without your help, though I do appreciate your input.”

“Charlie!”

“Come here, you’ll feel better.”

“No!”

“So that’s how it is, eh? All right. Go stare at a wall, preferably the one in our bedroom, ten minutes.”

Harry _hated_ staring at walls. “Okay, fine. You can spank me. No need for _that_.”

“I am going to spank you with or without your permission, and you are going to have some time to calm down. Go before I have to make you.”

Harry tightened his jaw in defiance, but he went. He knew well Charlie’s tolerance for brats who didn’t obey him. He would get a pre-spanking to the spanking he was going to get. Still, complaining was allowed, _to a point._ There was always an amount of deference you had with your Top no matter what. That’s how it all worked. Without deference, or a level of submission, there was no feeling of ‘Top’. Without being able to give yourself over and subject yourself to Top Rule, it wasn’t real, and leaned more to pretend. But Charlie and Harry were _real_ and therefore, a line of respect for that role always existed you _mostly_ didn’t cross. Except for when you forgot all about self-preservation.

“I hate you!” Harry said as he stormed to the bedroom.

Charlie was all right with that for instance, whereas another Top might not be. It entertained Charlie, because he knew it couldn’t be further from the truth, and he instead used it to gauge just where Harry was at. “People looking at walls, don’t talk,” was the reply he got, casual as you please.

_How infuriating!_

But Harry stood, looking at the wall, his hands on his head as per proper protocol. You didn’t want to be caught _not_ following protocol. “Well, what if I have something to say about this?”

Charlie didn’t mind a little, _initial_ chatter when he sent you to the corner – because corner or wall, that’s what this was – as it amused him, but he didn’t take kindly to continued defiance. Everyone knew that, Draco being the most notorious offender of that rule. “Getting real close to losing your trousers and pants, Hare.”

Harry was quiet after that. Losing trousers and pants was embarrassing as hell, even with no one in the room, but Charlie. Draco was known for often losing his trousers and pants in the corner, in the least having them pulled down, but Harry _usually_ , wisely buttoned up after a mere mention. The bonus being, he’d still gotten a bit of the thrill of it in the warning and that was enough for him. Instead he focused on doing what he was supposed to be doing, which was calming down. Now that he was, calming that is, he was seeing all kinds of things he didn’t while he was on his rampage.

Like the fact that Charlie hadn’t been wearing his _boots_ while placing his feet on the coffee table, which was the specific issue Harry’d taken up with him. His feet were naked, and clean, which Harry had said was all right with him.

Also, Charlie was showered, and dressed a little nicer than usual, which is what he did when he took Harry out. If Harry had just taken a couple breaths, he would have seen all of that and known they’d be going out for dinner. Okay yeah, he’d thrown a tantrum, and a good one. But the corner time was enough, he didn’t _need_ a spanking too, did he?

“Come here my brat,” Charlie said after what must have been ten minutes, even if it felt like a century.

“Charlie I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off like that, but—”

“—but you need a spanking and don’t know how to ask for one,” Charlie said already unbuttoning Harry’s trousers.

“That’s not what I was going to say. I don’t. I don’t need a spanking. No one _needs_ a spanking,” Harry said, which was the cry of brats everywhere.

Charlie shucked his trousers and pants down paying him no mind. It was a dance they’d been through many a time and Charlie was happy for Harry to get it out of his system, but he would be getting the spanking despite it. “Oh yes you do my love, or you’ll be stomping around here again in no time. Hands on the wall.”

“Oooooh!”

Charlie spanked hard from the start, the burn building up quickly, Harry trying not to pull his arse away from Charlie’s proficient spanking hand, but it was hard when it hurt so much. “What a tantrum, _Draga._ ”

“I’m sorry I just-ow! Ah-mmmhmm-ah! Fuck-ouch! needed. I don’t kn-ooOow! what I needed.”

“You needed this.”

Harry’s eyes watered from the pain, even if he didn’t cry. Charlie seemed to go on spanking him forever, and eventually he did have to bend his knees some, and move just the smallest amount on his feet, so that Charlie wouldn’t mention it. He would always notice, but he allowed some leeway, unlike Father who would start over if you were too, what he considered, disobedient during a spanking.

Charlie had limits too, but they were different.

When Charlie was done, Harry’s ass stung, and he really wanted to rub it, so he did reach back, risking looking like a little boy in doing so, but he just didn’t care, _much._ Charlie squeezed him tight, and Harry noticed how much better he did feel other than his smarting arse. “Now go get ready, snarky, sassy boy. We’re going for dinner. We have reservations.”

Harry will always remember that dinner vividly. The chairs were hard, and his arse was tender. He tried to time the squirming he needed to do to give his arse relief with what he was doing movement-wise, trying not to make it obvious, but Charlie knew, and was amused. “Problem, Potter?”

“No problem at all, _Weasley._ ” Harry smiled and relaxed into the sensation that was being taken care of.

There were other times, when Harry was just a fucking brat. Harry had been home on one of his days off, but Charlie had to work. Draco floo-called him. “Potter come home for the day, I’ll send you a port-key.”

“We can’t afford it this month, Draco.” In addition to the wedding, there were a lot of bills this month with Christmas upcoming and Charlie’d warned Harry they needed to cut back on expenses. Of course, there was some money set aside for emergencies, but this was not an emergency, and he would see Draco soon for Christmas anyway.

“I said _I_ would send the port-key.”

But that wasn’t the rule, and Harry knew it. Charlie would spank him for that. But maybe he could be home before Charlie got home, and Charlie would be none the wiser…? “All right, but I’ve got to be back here by no later than four.” Jazz was old enough to be left on his own now, but he still had the odd fire accident, so Harry left him outside. Jazz liked to fly around the sanctuary, exploring, anyway.

Wasn’t it just Harry’s luck that Charlie’d come home early that day with an injury? It was big enough Charlie’d had to go to hospital for it, but he was released for home. When Harry returned home, after a day of galivanting with Draco and Elton – Draco and El had both begged off work, which was actually the last year of their internships to hang out with Harry, so long as Noah didn’t find out, they were in the clear – Charlie was waiting in the kitchen. When Harry saw the state of him, Harry felt like the worst person. Charlie had been crying for some time. His eyes were red, and his face was wet, his hair was a mess. His expression was a strange mix of hard like stone, but soft with feeling. When Charlie looked up at Harry, there was a bit of anger. “Where were you?”

Charlie was like this, and Harry had been off with Draco and Elton figuring out how to play Fire Snitch safely. “I went to visit with Draco and El for the day.”

Charlie nodded. “Jazz came home, and I asked him where you’d gone. He said he didn’t know, but that he saw you disappear when you touched something – he wasn’t sure what it was. I figured you’d gone somewhere with a portkey, but I wasn’t sure where. Though I did get in touch with Noah, and when he hadn’t seen you, my mind went kind of wild.”

“Charlie I’m sor—”

“—no. No, no. I’m not finished yet,” he said with all the calmness in the world. “Before I spoke to Jazz, I tore the place apart looking for you, because you usually leave a note. I thought something had happened to you. Come here.”

Trying not to cry himself – because watching the large dragon tamer cry was terrible – Harry made his way over, and Charlie pulled Harry to him in a vise grip. Harry could feel Charlie shake with more tears, which made all of it worse. Charlie should be yelling at him, spanking the hell out of him, giving him the lecture of a century; instead, Charlie loved him so much, he just needed to be with him first.

The rest would come later, Harry knew. Except the yelling. The dragon tamer didn’t yell much, he didn’t need to.

Finally, Harry did break down, and through sobs he spoke. “I should have left a note, in case you did come home. I didn’t because, yeah, well you weren’t supposed to know, okay? I was using a port-key Draco gave me, and I know that’s not allowed. But it would have been better to take the punishment for that, than this. I hate that I put you through this.”

Charlie wouldn’t be happy about the port-key thing, it was highly disrespectful, considering Harry knew how much that kind of thing meant to Charlie – Charlie would never fuck with something that was a _need_ for Harry – but he could have come home to a stern lecture and a spanking, which would have been better than this.

“We were thinking about hiding the port-key thing, I never thought ahead to what if you came home early. I’m so fucking sorry, Char. Can you ever forgive me?”

Charlie leaned back, and thank fuck, stopped crying. “Hare, of course I can forgive you, and you’re in really big trouble, eventually, but right now I just want to be with you.”

That was Charlie, for better or worse. He needed to feel Harry with all of his being, especially after the day he’d had looking all over the place for him. Love always came first for Charlie, and that was the Weasley in him.

Charlie did give him the spanking of his life, and he was put on restriction for two weeks, but Harry didn’t complain feeling he’d got off easy for that one. Harry could barely forgive himself when he made Charlie cry like that.

Harry was still learning about Charlie. You could know things about a person, but it wasn’t until you _experienced_ them that you really _got_ it.

Harry was still his bratty-self, and Charlie enjoyed that dance between them, but Harry was more cognizant of what went over the line after that. Because if going for _that_ feeling was what it was all about, nothing killed it faster than hurting your Top in a real way. Harry was not for that.

~**~

Life at the dragon sanctuary was a different sort of life in general. It was a raw and intuitive sort of place. You learned about people by experiencing them. Harry learned that most dragon tamers had the sort of relationship Charlie and Harry had, which meant Charlie was even less concerned with telling him off with others around than he had been previously, and if Harry wasn’t careful, Harry could get a swat, or even a set of swats with an audience. Harry wouldn’t put it past Charlie to take him over his knee if he pushed, which is why he did not.

No one thought much of it, except maybe sometimes that Charlie should have spanked Harry harder, and properly. Dragon tamers didn’t take kindly to sass, or brattiness, or general disobedience. Once, Harry thought to test Charlie thinking he’d get away with it while they were out in public, but boy had he been wrong.

They had bumped into Master Brasset while they were out on a dragon sanctuary stroll. Harry loved Master Brasset, but had also been looking forward to getting to the place they were going. When Harry felt the two had chatted long enough, Harry _rudely_ interrupted in an attempt to hurry Charlie along, which had earned him a warning look. “I know, Hare. Sorry. Just a moment longer.”

The conversation had turned work-related, and yes Harry knew it was Charlie’s responsibility, but that didn’t stop him whining some more thinking it would be worth it to be pulled away for a spanking, just so the conversation could be over. But instead of pulling him away, Charlie dealt with him on the spot. “Just a moment, Master Brasset.” Charlie turned Harry to the side, and landed three sharp swats to his arse like a recalcitrant child.

And sure maybe he had been acting that way, but still. Harry burned with embarrassment, and fuck his stupid cock for getting turned on. Charlie didn’t stop there, when he _finally_ was done talking to Master Brasset, Charlie made comment. “All right then, we’ll do that, and now I must go. This one needs to be spanked.”

If Harry thought he’d get sympathy from Master Brasset, he was wrong. Master Brasset’s body language suggested that he agreed with Charlie, and understood. Plus he added. "I understand pestiferous, brats."

Charlie did cart him off for a real spanking, and lecture about proper behavior when one is speaking to another’s colleague. Harry learned to really watch himself during those times.

Then there was Healer Benedict. His name was actually Spencer, but at the hospital they tended to go by last names. Harry knew they were going to be good friends when Benedict began calling him Potter. It was something only his inner circle called him now, and the first time Benedict called him that when they were on lunch together, it felt right. Like Harry, Benedict was new hospital staff, having just graduated from another healer’s university, same year as Harry.

Benedict was trouble. Possibly more than Draco, but the jury was still out on that. Either way, Harry had to be careful, because like Draco, Benedict tended to pull Harry into things. Harry knew Draco and Benedict were going to get on famously.

Everything about his physique was medium, except his eyes. He was a medium height, with medium length brown hair, and a medium build, but his eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue. He came off as the cool sort of person who always skipped class, and partied like a maniac, which Harry knew couldn’t have been the case with him being a healer.

Harry was soon to find out that Benedict, had a Tamer Xanthus Bryce, and suddenly everything about Benedict made sense. Harry had met Tamer Bryce back when he’d done his apprenticeship, but they hadn’t interacted much, since Tamer Bryce preferred Healer McKinnon, a fellow Scot. Benedict had been around, having done his sixth year at the dragon tamer hospital, but Harry and Benedict hadn’t got the chance to really know each other, nor had he put it together that Benedict and Xanthus were an item until Harry and Benedict both began work together.

Xanthus and Benedict were married now, and since Xanthus’s mate was on staff, Harry had seen Xanthus storm in, much in the same way Charlie did for him, and demand Benedict see him. “All right, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Benedict would say, too loud. That was not the way you talked to your dragon tamer husband; in front of everyone, no less. It wasn’t how etiquette with your alpha dragon worked.

“It’s like that is it?” Xanthus said.

Harry heard that line often at home, and knew what Benedict was in for.

He did too. Benedict would wink at Harry, before heading in to patch up his annoyed mate, and at some point the sounds of discipline would fill the air. In each instance, when Xanthus would leave, Benedict was chasing after him for just one more kiss, and Xanthus lovingly obliging. The tall, Scottish man gone completely soft for his bratty husband. He had long red hair like Charlie did, with green eyes. Harry would wonder if that’s what he and Charlie looked like after one of their infamous bickering matches. He hoped they did.

With so many similarities, the pair became fast friends.

Overall, Charlie liked Benedict – he could never resist a brat – but sometimes Charlie cringed when they went out together, since that’s when Harry’s brat seemed to turn on. “I want you in the house by midnight, Hare.”

“A curfew? I don’t need a curfew.”

“Like it or not, you have one.”

Under normal circumstances, Harry said a ‘yes, sir’ and was on his way. But tonight, he and Benedict were planning on a fun night, they didn’t need curfews cramping their style. “Well, and you just get to stay out whenever you want?” Except Charlie never did. He was always home as soon as he could get away from work. When he did go out with friends, it was a quick beer – though more often it was a butterbeer – and then home to Harry.

“What time would you like me home by?”

Dammit. Harry wasn’t prepared for that. “Nine o’clock,” Harry said. It had to be something ridiculously early, since Charlie was home reasonably early.

“Wow, you are a strict one, but if that is what you wish, my love. I can do that for you, barring any work obligations, which I will let you know about.”

Double dammit. Damn Charlie and his earnest desire to love and respect Harry and Harry was asking something that wasn’t even a thing for him. But did Harry stop there? No. “Right then, glad that’s settled.” Except it did not end how he wanted it to, Harry leaving the house with no curfew, and for the briefest of moments Harry thought Charlie would be as terrible as he was, and tell him to be home by nine, but of course, Charlie wasn’t. Harry knew he was acting like a child, trying to get his way, and he went right on behaving that way.

Why Charlie didn’t spank him and put him straight to bed that night, he’ll never know.

“Come kiss me before you go, Brat.”

Harry did, because he might be pouty over having been given a curfew, but he would never say no to kissing Charlie.

When he met up with Benedict, Benedict was in as much of a snit, as Harry was. “What’s up, mate?” Harry asked as he ordered them a couple of butterbeers.

“Xan. Can you believe he give me a curfew? Then we got into a fight.”

“Yeah, same for me.”

The pair sat in silence. It was clear neither of them liked being at odds with their dragon tamer. On another night, Harry could totally see them blowing off curfew, but after chatting about it, the nature of the fights they’d had, wouldn’t have a fun bratty feel to it, it would be the kind of disrespect that went too far and neither were on for that.

“Another night then,” Benedict said, and they both went home early.

Charlie had waited up for him of course. Harry stood at the door a moment to catch a glimpse of him reading his book, Jazz curled up by his head on the top of the armchair, Charlie’s legs stretched out on the ottoman Charlie paid Ron to make for them, so he didn’t annoy Harry with putting his feet up on the table. Even though he had done as Harry asked, and taken his boots off, they’d realized that Harry just didn’t care for it full stop.

That made Harry think about all the ways Charlie accommodated him. Charlie was a gruff dragon tamer, they weren’t polished and poise unless they had to be. In his home, while Charlie was clean, he did things like not use coasters, and hang his tamer’s jacket over the couch instead of on the hook that Harry had passively aggressively muttered about, until Charlie reminded him he wouldn’t be offended if Harry made some requests.

Harry did, and Harry had a list of them; don’t walk in with muddy boots, don’t let the baby dragon chew on the furniture, don’t chew your food so loudly…and more. Harry’d blurted them out, and he thought Charlie would be hurt, but he wasn’t. “I will do better love.”

“You waiting up for me, Char?” Harry removed his boots.

“Always. You’re back early.”

“Neither one of us could go through with our dastardly plan to blow off curfew,” Harry told him climbing into his lap, and rubbing a bare foot against Charlie’s.

“A good move, or it would have been my dragon paddle. You were such a brat before you left, I’m not sure I shouldn’t spank you now.”

“I’m too cute to spank.”

“Not a thing in my world, Potter. You’re damn cute, but I’d say more too cute _not_ to spank. I’m not going to though, because you’ve mended your ways. But next time I get backchat like that, I’m just spanking you and putting you to bed.”

“Fair. And I rescind my request for you to be home by nine. I was just being spiteful.”

“I knew you were, but I would have done it if that’s what you wanted.”

“I know you would have, Char. Char? What you readin’?”

“A love story.” It was things like him reading love stories that did make Charlie a romantic, despite his claims that he didn’t know how to be a proper romantic. Harry was never disappointed in that department.

“Read it to me?”

“I will, but I warn you, there are dragons in it.”

“That’s the best kind of love story.” Harry pressed himself into Charlie, breathing in the scent of him, and letting his deep voice wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock on [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-mock)
> 
> Mock's [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com)


	22. Across the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 11, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> This chapter ended up so long (15K) that I put the Epilogue as a separate chapter. Hence, still one more chapter to go!
> 
> Chapter 24 is just an appendix, for things and stuff that I will continue adding to. 
> 
> We are lucky enough to have **Artsy Ape's** magical art again. She drew this before seeing the chapter, and I was so excited to see what her imagination would dream up. I only gave her one small tip off. You'll see what it is. 
> 
> The gorgeous banner was done by **Nadia Polyakova.**
> 
> For more on both of them go [HERE](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/artists/)
> 
> Hence, still one more real chapter to go, but you can enjoy this one for now. 
> 
> Last, there WILL be a sequel and time stamps. 
> 
> The sequel will be a continuation from here, and adventures in their very not normal life. 
> 
> Time stamps will be family-oriented with everyone’s children who you will get to meet in the epilogue.
> 
> Last, last, yes I legit ripped a whole line from the song Across the Universe written by the Beatles. (Specifically John, credited to John and Paul), but I needed it!

The wedding went from far away, to around the corner. Thankfully, Draco was planning the wedding, and Harry didn’t have to do much. Harry had no idea how to plan a traditional wedding. But there were still appointments Harry and Charlie had to attend, like robe fittings. Charlie’s face was all twisted up, and it was easy to tell he didn’t like what he was wearing. Harry wasn’t sure he liked it much either. The robes were wrong, somehow, but Harry couldn’t place why. It wasn’t that Charlie looked bad, Charlie looked good in, or out of anything, but they didn’t suit him. “Love, why don’t you try another look?” Harry suggested.

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that. They’re just not you, plus, your face is scrunched up like you stepped in dragon dung.”

“I’m that obvious, am I?” Charlie sighed. “I don’t love them, but they’re traditional. Nothing about our lives is going to be remotely normal, or sane, or traditional, because of what I do for a living, but I can give you this the proper way, so I’m going to.”

Charlie was adamant about it. The thing was, traditional, normal, sane; none of the was Charlie, nor was it Charlie and Harry. In fact, Charlie was never concerned about any of those things, but suddenly he was. “Does this have to do with you missing my Blue Coat Ceremony?” Harry asked one night in bed, which is where they often talked about things.

“That, and the birthdays I’ve missed, and Christmases, and for the things I’m likely to miss in future.”

“Char. I know this is part of your job – of _you_. It’s never upset me.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been disappointed.”

“Of course. I want you with me for things, but it’s momentary. I don’t hold any resentment. Nothing like that. I’m happy with our life the way it is. Please know that, Char.”

“I suppose it’s more about me then, Hare. I accept I’m going to miss things. I’m going to miss things in our kid’s lives too. And maybe it is stupid, but I feel like if we’ve had an amazing wedding it will say something.”

Charlie wanted Harry to have an amazing courtship too. Sometimes he took Harry out for fancy dinners, and other times, he made Harry something fancy at home. He’d tell Harry he’d be home to take him on a walk, and show up with flowers, ones that often ended up eaten by Jazz who thought they must be for him. It was adorable when Charlie would knock on the door, and Harry would answer, and he’d be standing there with a bouquet he’d picked on the way home.

The large dragon tamer would look like a schoolboy, rocking forward on his toes, and then to his heels, a tad shy, which was juxtaposition to the bold confidence burning through him. Charlie’s hair was tied in a messy ponytail, that trailed down his massive deltoid, and over his right pec. “Is Harry allowed out? I want to take him to see the stars.”

Only Charlie could do that. “Dunno, better ask my boyfriend. He’s not super fond of me out late with strange men.”

“Get your arse out here, Brat.”

Chyghess was not forthcoming with handing out rides, but Shokar was. The beautiful red Catalian was happy to take the dragon tamer, and his mate. Harry liked hearing her talk; her voice was like crystals. She would get low as she could, so Harry could climb her scales. Once Harry was on the back of her, Charlie would show off for Harry, doing some fancy trick to flip his way onto the dragon. “Isn’t he beautiful, Charlie’s mate?” Shokar would admire him.

The bond Shokar and Charlie ended up forming was deep. “He really is,” Harry agreed.

Charlie would also do things like set up the muggle record player Arthur gave him, that was magically tinkered with, on their porch and pull Harry outside, to dance with him. Charlie didn’t care if it was rain, sun, or snow. He’d put rock ballads on his muggle record player, and drag Harry out for a dance, swinging him around, singing to him and nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry would laugh. “You’re mad, Char.”

“Mad about you.”

On another day, he pulled Harry out for a picnic under one of their trees in the yard, and carved their initials into his with his magic: C.W. + H.P.

“Does that stand for Potter, or Prince?”

“Either, or. Both.”

Some of the dragon tamer’s attempts at romance did end up as spectacular fails that Harry loved anyway. Like the time Charlie did the whole rose petals on the bed thing. He’d also lit some candles. The plan was they’d do some heavy making out, in between Charlie feeding him some chocolate covered strawberries. Charlie carried him into their bedroom bridal style, when they got there, Jazz had eaten at least half the rose petals – the dragon had a thing for eating flowers – and was rolling around the petals left on the bed.

The little blighter had got to strawberries as well and was probably going to be sick later. Chocolate and dragons did not mix. “Pestiferous dragon!” Charlie roared.

Jasper didn’t like Charlie cross at him, he jumped up from his rolling, his tail swished and knocked over one of the candles on the windowsill, which was more of a concern for all the wax it spilled, since Charlie caught it in time to blow it out.

Jazz looked at them, totally confused. _Didn’t you set this up for me?_

Harry started laughing his arse off. “C’mon Jazzy, let’s play.”

Harry started rolling around in the rose petals with the little dragon, and Charlie soon joined. It wasn’t ‘romantic’, but the three had a grand time rolling in flower petals. It was less fun looking after the sick dragon later, but that was always going to be a good memory for Harry.

Then there was the night, Charlie tried to serenade Harry from outside their bedroom window. It began fantastic – Charlie had a nice voice – but Charlie, who usually paid attention to everything, was so focused on Harry, he stepped in a ground-wasp’s nest. Poor Charlie was stung fifteen times, and Harry spent the night as he healer, giving him potions, and helping soothe his husband-to-be until the potion did its work.

But Charlie never stopped trying to do things for Harry, wanting him to feel special during their courtship, which Charlie felt was his responsibility.

During all this, Harry heard from his parents. Sometimes Papa wrote, and sometimes Dad did. Other times still, he got a letter that was written by one, but on behalf of both. Dad had begun working for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. They used code in their letters. Dad went on like he was a florist, but Harry knew him well enough to translate him. Not all of it was work-related though.

_Emersyn,_

_Your father is driving me crazy. I’ve made friends at work, and he thinks I’m too irresponsible to judge for myself when I should be home. I tried having friends over instead, and he actually kicked them out when it came up to my curfew. He told me if I didn’t want to suffer the embarrassment of having him tell my friends it was time to leave, then I should do it myself. The nerve._

Harry was greatly entertained by them. But all of this stuff going on, led to time zipping by, and they were well into February, only weeks away from the wedding.

Draco was a nightmare, but he was also good at planning weddings, and Charlie had said Draco’s favorite words: “Spare no expense.”

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t believe Charlie when he said they had the money for it, it’s just that he didn’t want to see Charlie’s hard-earned money go to a ridiculously over-priced wedding cake. “No, I don’t care that it’s I the shape of a dragon, Draco.”

Thankfully Harry was able to stop some of Draco’s foolish spending, but he couldn’t stop all of it, and unfortunately the dragon-shaped rose bush, which had been enlarged to the size of an actual dragon, made it into the wedding.

The week before the wedding, Harry and Charlie went to stay at Prince Manor, where the wedding would take place. Watching all the chaos, Harry had sudden inspiration. “Please can we elope? I want to be your husband, but I don’t care for all this wedding nonsense.”

“But we have a magician.” Charlie laughed. He was enjoying Draco’s ridiculousness.

“We’re all magicians, we’re bloody wizards!”

“And, is that a dragon-shaped rose bush?”

“Don’t get me started on that.”

Charlie dragged him to their room at the manor, gave him a spanking to calm Harry down, and kissed him thoroughly for hours. Harry did feel better as he drifted off in his almost husband’s arms. Charlie was able to calm him down as usual.

But early morning on their wedding, Charlie received an emergency floo call.

“Harry, I am sorry about this, love, but I have to go out, someone royally fucked up and now Tamer Rodney’s in with a dragon only I have experience with. We’ll just be pulling him out, and then I’ll portkey straight back here.”

It was the sort of life or death situation, Charlie couldn’t ignore. Harry agreed Charlie had to go, but Harry had a bad feeling. The feeling in Harry’s gut wouldn’t go. He didn’t want to believe there would be no wedding, but that’s what his sixth sense was telling him. _Don’t be right, don’t be right._ But he kissed Charlie goodbye, trying to maintain optimism. “Hurry back.” Charlie apparated to the Ministry where there would be an emergency portkey waiting for him.

Even Severus was concerned, and wouldn’t give Harry false bolstering. He was too quiet.

“The guests are arriving Harry, what do you want me to tell them?” Draco said.

“Just seat them, we’ll go as planned until we hear word.” _If they heard word._ Harry knew there was every chance they wouldn’t hear anything. Sometimes it just wasn’t possible. They waited, and waited, and waited. The time Charlie’s portkey was set to arrive back came and went, with no Charlie.

The thing was, Harry didn’t even feel sorry for himself, he didn’t care as much for the wedding as he did being married to Charlie – that had always been clear. It was Charlie that was going to be devastated. He wanted to give Harry this day, and it wasn’t going to happen.

Eventually they had to tell the guests that Charlie wasn’t coming, and Harry sat on the steps in his very expensive wedding robes, watching everyone trickle out. His father sat down beside him. “You know what I’m proudest of you for? Your heart. It’s just like your mother’s. Such compassion. Anyone else would have hated me for what I did, you turned it around and made us a family. Charlie’s life isn’t an easy one, but you’re truly happy, so long as he is. This is only killing you because you’re worried about him.”

Harry nodded, crying. “He’s going to be so upset he missed it.”

His father held him, rocking him, being the comfort, he’d become. Severus was Harry’s biggest wish when he was a little boy, and how lucky was he to have that here with him now?

Instead of Charlie, Healer Margot floo called. “Harry, you need to come to hospital.”

“Charlie—”

“—is okay, but unconscious. He said it was important for me to get you here.”

Harry looked to his father. “I have an idea. I’ll get you there, son.”

~**~

Severus apparated them there, all of them; Dad, Draco, Noah, and Elton, like he had when Charlie had been injured by Shokar. Other than a few nasty cuts, Charlie was okay, but he’d hit his head, and ended up losing consciousness shortly after they brought him into hospital.

Charlie woke up three days after their wedding. Healer Margot refused to let him back at work until everything was sorted with Charlie. But she did let Harry volunteer and patch up a few dragon tamers who couldn’t afford as much care. He spent the rest of his time looking after Charlie.

When Charlie finally woke up, Harry was just replacing his IV bag. “Harry,” he said, sitting up too quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Whoa, easy.”

“I’m fine. I can go. We can get married.”

Harry had thought for days about how he’d break the news and he’d still come up with nothing, so he took a deep breath. “The wedding was three days ago, Char. Look it’s fine. We’ll figure out a way to make the requirements. Father already has some ideas—”

“—I missed our wedding?” Charlie was angry. Harry seldom saw the dragon tamer lose his cool. It was vital that he didn’t. “Aren’t you upset with me?”

“No, Char, I—”

“—don’t you dare tell me no. I can tell you’re disappointed.” If there was anything on Earth Charlie hated, it was disappointing Harry.

“I’m a little disappointed, but only because I just want to be your husband. I’ve never cared about the wedding, Charlie – you know that. We have to, so we will, but it doesn’t matter, I just want to be with you!” Harry shouted.

“Well you should. You should care about a lot of things you don’t. You’re never going to have a normal life, you’re just going to have this one, with one disappointment after another. I missed your graduation for Merlin’s sake!”

“You more than made up for it. I don’t care about the day.”

“I do. I care. I care that you have to settle for less because I am, what I am. You know what, I quit. I quit dragon taming.”

“You don’t mean that.” Harry knew Charlie was just really fucking upset. He could understand that. Harry had meant what he said about weddings. It was mostly a formality, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a sad thing to have missed. Harry felt some heartache about it, but it wasn’t more important than the pair of them. Charlie would see that too, once he was done being furious with himself.

“I do. I quit.”

“If you quit, we can’t get married anyway. You won’t make the requirements.”

“I know.”

“Charlie.” Harry reached out to grab his hand. Charlie snatched it back, which moved the IV in his arm. “Let me fix that.”

“Stop it. Don’t touch me.” Charlie ripped the IV out of his arm, and from there he lost it. He threw the IV stand itself against the wall, which smashed and broke, he began throwing chairs and anything else that wasn’t nailed down.

“Charlie, stop it.”

“No. No, no, no!” He threw the chair at the window, which shattered into a million pieces. He crumbled to the ground, knelt by the bed, crying into the mattress. Like usual, when Charlie cried, it was like watching all the light go out of the world, and this time it was so much worse. Harry had no idea what to do about his pain, but it didn’t look like Charlie wanted Harry there anyway.

Harry’s father ran into the room, along with Healer Margot, and a large male nurse. “Harry?” his father said.

“I’m all right.” Physically he meant.

“Harry, you need to leave,” Charlie said.

“But—”

“—leave!”

Severus rushed over to help Charlie up, he turned to Harry and signaled for him to go wait outside. Harry did, but he felt numb. None of this could be happening. He thought Charlie would wake up, and they’d figure out a way like they always did. Charlie was always so strong, and positive. Nothing ever seemed too great for him to manage. Harry’d never seen Charlie so hopeless before, and it was terrifying.

When Harry’s father came out, things didn’t seem to have improved. “Harry, why don’t you go home? Find out where Draco is, do whatever it is you do together. I’m going to stay here and talk to him. He’s calmed down, but he’s still beside himself.”

“Father, I really don’t care about the wedding. I’ll get married in the yard – I just want to be with him.” Harry was crying.

“I know. I’ll talk sense into his foolish head. I promise. Now go. Eat. Rest. Don’t come back until you do.”

Harry couldn’t go home, so he went to the flat Noah, Draco and Elton were staying. Draco did help in the way he does, but Harry still felt like his whole world was falling apart. As a healer, he knew Charlie’s reaction to what happened was normal and from all the work with Dorine, he knew Charlie had to go through it, but it meant they might lose the Prince name if Charlie needed a lot of time. At this point, Harry didn’t care about names, Charlie was Harry’s concern, but once again, if Charlie failed him there, Harry knew that could ruin them. The two events of that nature stacked together would be crushing.

Severus sent his Patronus the next day, telling Harry he could return. Gone was his fearless, _I can to anything_ Charlie, and in its place was the lifeless version. Harry would rather have his anger than this. “Char?”

“I told Severus not to let you come here.”

“Why? So you could sit here and wallow? You won’t let me wallow Charlie, I’m not letting you.”

“I get my three days.” Charlie was adamant about three days. That’s all you got before you picked up and moved on.

“Fine, three days.” Harry left him, but three days later, Charlie was no different. Charlie stared out the window, devoid of his usual fire for life. He could leave the hospital now, but he stayed. It was a first for the dragon tamer, maybe any dragon tamer; who were notorious for leaving the hospital prematurely. No one knew how to handle that, so they let him stay.

“I can’t get over it, Harry. I’m sorry. I just want to go back in time and show up. We had so many beautiful things picked out for you, it was going to be perfect. I just wanted to give you something perfect,” Charlie said, the silent tears streaming down his face.

“I know, Char. I know. When will you get it through your dunderheaded skull? I only need you – that’s what perfection is to me.”

Harry could see Charlie was trying to smile, but it was like his smile was broken; it just wouldn’t work properly. Then his eyes looked up, and went wide. “Mum?”

Harry turned ‘round to stare into the eyes of the mother of the dragon tamer, Molly Weasley. She may not have inherited the dragon magic, but right now she had the kind of fire in her eyes of someone who had, and all of it was focused on her son number two, who was actually her son number one. Everyone knew Charlie was her favorite despite the nonsense she spewed about not having a favorite.

Charlie was something he seldom was – terrified. Sure, he got scared, everyone does, you can’t be brave, if you’re not scared, but _terrified_ is an altogether, different matter. “Harry dear, do you mind if I speak to my son alone for a bit?”

“No ma’am. I’ll uh, that is I’ve got some patients to see.”

“It’s Mum, dear. You’ll be my son-in-law very soon.”

Harry smiled at her. “Yes, Mum.”

Harry returned hours later, just as Molly was exiting the room. She smiled satisfied, her eyes twinkled. “Come here, love.” She pulled Harry to her, and kissed his head. “Things are going to work out, give it time.”

Harry nodded, but he couldn’t help thinking there wasn’t much time to be had. When Harry entered the room, Charlie was staring out the window again, but from his side profile, Harry could already see that the sparkle that made him Charlie was back, and burning brightly. When he turned his head and set eyes on Harry, it all died away, the flame extinguished, and that it seemed to be Harry having that effect on him, crushed Harry. Still, he beckoned Harry over. “Was it nice talking to Mum?” Harry asked.

“Depends on what you mean by nice, she kind of laid into me, but she made a lot of sense, and it was just what I needed.”

Harry understood that much of it. He had a lot of those kinds of chats with his father. The only thing contradictory, was Charlie’s body language that seemed to belay sorrow and it was definitely sorrow about Harry. Harry couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, letting them quietly stream down his face.

Charlie took his hand. “Oh _Draga_ , look, I’m going to make this right. I will. Do you trust me?”

Harry nodded not trusting his voice.

“Then I’m going to ask something unfair. I need three more days alone. I can’t figure this out with you here.”

That was unfair, and it was hard, but Harry trusted Charlie implicitly. “Whatever you need,” Harry said in a watery voice.

“I want you to stay with Draco, Elton, and Noah, or your father and Lucius, understand?”

“I will.” Harry sniffled.

Charlie gave a weak smile, and even that was something promising. “Come here.” But Charlie didn’t wait, he yanked Harry forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s with granite sweetness. Harry took it with him.

When he returned three days later, the bed was empty, but his father was waiting, settled in a chair like he’d been there some time. His father had on what Harry called his spy mask, and he wasn’t giving anything away. “Come with me, son,” Severus said, taking his hand, and apparating them away.

They ended up on the front door of Harry and Charlie’s little house by the forest’s edge. People were everywhere in the front yard. All the dragon tamers, and their families, running around setting up for a party. Harry spotted several Weasleys, including Molly of course, who waved at him. Harry didn’t have time to chat with anyone, he was forcefully pulled by Draco into the house. “Come along then Potter. _Quickly._ We don’t have time for your lollygagging.”

Harry scowled at him, but allowed himself to be pulled inside his own house. Elton was there. He’d brought Mr. Bear, who was dressed in dress robes. “Hiya, Harry. We’re gonna dress you.”

Harry smiled. He had a feeling what was going on, though he didn’t know how this was possible in only three days. He let himself be pulled into yet another adventure with his husband. On the large, four poster bed Charlie built, was a white outfit. It wasn’t robes exactly, but it wasn’t a suit either. The first piece that went on flowed down to his feet like a robe would, but was fitted on top to allow the long, one-piece coat to slide over it. The effect was regal, the way the bottom of the topcoat split on the right side, to allow the piece underneath to billow over his legs. The neck was high, and the seams cut sharply to make the middle part of the garment, covering his torso look like a vest with long sleeves attached.

As Draco worked on sliding him into the outfit, Elton stuffed his feet into his pair of tall dragon tamer’s boots, and then began brushing his hair into a ponytail. Harry choked when Draco sprayed him with cologne. “Oi, Malfoy!”

“You smell like a bloody hospital. You will not ruin this outfit with your ronk smell, it’s Valenciata.”

Harry didn’t know what a Valenciata was, or how Draco had got it here, but he did know that only Draco could know his fit so well. “Thank you, Draco.”

“Was the least I could do for your pathetic husband. He’s lost for you, you know,” Draco said brushing invisible dirt away with, and adjusting his vipertooth necklace so it was showing, and hanging down at his chest.

“He’s not my husband. Not yet.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Formality.”

Harry was dragged some more, this time to the front yard where all the commotion was. Instead of an aisle, flowers, twigs, and pine were spread around in a large circle, so huge, Harry was sure it could fit a dragon. Magic was used to light up the spring sky, with shimmer that bounced and arced in a dome within the circle.

Little girls and boys were inside spreading petals from a variety of flowers in white, and purple, yellow, and green. Ginny Weasley whipped by on her broom, “hiya Harry!” and carried on letting snitches go, and using her wand to make them behave, and fly only above the dome, dipping in and out.

Harry spied Luna, and Neville putting out meats and cut fruit. Ron and Hermione looked to be setting up punch bowls and cups. In fact, many of Harry’s friends were here, mixed in with the entire community of dragon tamers, and their families. Everyone was dressed in garb you would see dragon tamer families in, whether they were in one, or not. Jazz was around too. Rolling around in the flower petals, a thing he now found delightful since the time on the bed, and jumping into the air to chase the kids around. Harry saw Alex down there too, and he waved at her.

Draco popped a flower crown on his head. “Draco, I’m not wearing a flower crown.”

“You are. Charlie’s going to wear one too, if it’ll make you feel better, and if that still doesn’t help, you’re the bride Potter. Deal with it.”

Harry was in too good of a mood to argue with him, so he left the crown alone. The only ones who were dressed up, were Draco, Elton, Noah, Lucius, and Severus. Harry knew right away that wasn’t Charlie’s work, but Draco’s. “Yes he wanted us to be less dressed up too, but Father and I agreed that we should be dressed properly for your wedding Harry. He can kiss my arse.”

“Kiss no, but he might spank it.”

Draco shrugged. “C’mon, Ellie. We’ll find a place with the best view. Good luck, Potter.” Draco pulled Harry in for a long kiss, letting his tongue slide in. When he pulled away, he leaned to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Second star to the right, and straight on ‘till morning.”

Yes, Draco and Harry’s roads had diverged, but they would always travel together.

When Draco left him, Severus walked up to Harry. “I believe it’s customary for the father to give away the bride, or second groom, whatever you kids are calling it nowadays.”

Harry laughed. “All I really care about is being called Charlie’s husband.”

“Do you like?”

“I love it. Did Charlie do all this?”

Severus nodded. “He did.”

“Speaking of my husband to be, where is he?”

“You’ll see, but this time, he will be here. You should have seen him, he’s shut down this whole place for this event, with the exception of the hospital. No one is allowed to tame a dragon, even thinking about taming dragons is off limits today.”

That sent Harry into a fit of laughter. “Only, my Charlie.”

Severus looked to the sky a moment. “I think we’re ready, are you?”

“Father I feel like, like I belong in this moment.”

“Well then, come along.” His father held the crook of his elbow out to him, and pointed his wand to what looked like a muggle record player.

“ _Have you ever climbed a mountain? Have you ever crossed a sea? Take a look around the corner, and listen to, your heartbeat._ ”

Harry laughed some more – there was no shortage of laughter today. “Muggle rock music?”

“You sure you don’t want me to help you skip this one? The next wedding could be a simple elopement in Italy.” His father winked, they kept walking toward the big dome.

“ _This is the time for yourself to be freeeee, you’ve got to follow your heart. This is the time, in your life, and it’s never too late…_ ”

Everyone was gathered round in a large circle, in the mystical dome, snitches buzzing around, and in the center, was Master Brasset, dressed in his Master Tamer dress uniform. “Hello Charlie’s Harry. You ready to marry the boy?”

“If he ever gets here,” Harry said.

“Look up.”

When Harry looked up, he saw a familiar flash of copper. Both Charlie and Chyghess showing off, the beautiful dragon twisting and turning in the sky, trying to set the clouds on fire with his breath. When Chyghess came in for landing, his wings created a gust of wind that had everyone reaching for their hats.

The cloddish dragon, set his clawed feet down. “Yes, yes. I’m sure this is all very interesting for you. I’m a dragon. Look your fill.”

“That’s enough, Chyghess,” Charlie said as the large tail swung up to Charlie. Charlie jumped on, with flawless execution, using the tail like a surfboard, to carry him to the ground. Charlie looked like Harry’s Charlie again.

He was dressed in his Master Tamer dress uniform, like Master Brasset. The fine jacket was long, a deep navy blue, with large silver buttons Harry knew were forged with dragon’s fire. The buttons lined the coat in a diagonal fashion toward the left side, with the jacket splitting open at the waist, revealing his black cotton pants underneath Harry know are made from top grade wool, and is weaved with spells to make them fire retardant. The jacket was lined with silver two inches down the cuffs, and around the high neck, with high shoulders. There was more beautiful metal work in a diagonal fashion across the left breast. The inside of the jacket was lined with a satin silver material.

He wore his high, solid black boots, the ones that clicked when he walked, and his hair was loose obviously having taken it down, _after_ he’d done his usual fight with Chyghess, which Charlie assured him had gotten easier. Charlie looked a mix of regal, and dangerous.

“ _Draga Inima,_ you like?” Charlie took both Harry’s hands, joining him in front of Master Brasset.

“I love it. I’m glad you missed our wedding the first round, this is so much more _us_.”

Charlie spun him around. “You look beautiful. Draco wouldn’t let me see. I told him the general idea I wanted, and he told me to get lost and that he was on it.” Charlie polished the vipertooth with his thumb, and reached inside his jacket to reveal his matching one. “Why are you wearing a flower crown though?”

“Good grief, Draco!” Harry heard his laughter as Harry took it off and threw it toward Draco. Draco ducked, and Elton caught it. Draco reached out to snatch it from him, and place it on Elton’s head. It suited him much better.

“All right you two, it’s time to make you husbands. If you’ll both kneel before me, and hold hands.”

There was a blanket for them to kneel on. They were in the middle, surrounded by all of their closest friends and family members. Master Brasset went through the standard dragon tamer blessing in dragon, and when they got vows, Charlie went first.

“ _Limitless undying love that shines upon me like a million suns it calls me on and on across the universe._ ” Charlie reached to move Harry’s hair behind his ear. “It is said that the dragon gods make someone special for every dragon tamer, and when they look upon that person, they know, because it is written in the stars, and the stars hold all the secrets to the universe. I, Charles Gideon Weasley, do thee pledge my honor to the protection of my husband. I will exercise confidence and compassion in my decisions. I will faithfully observe his law, no feet on the coffee table,” he winked and everyone laughed, “and above all else, rule with my dragon heart forward.” Charlie took Harry’s hand and put it over his dragon heart. “I am yours, Harry.”

By this point, Harry was the one to cry in a terrible, heartbreaking way, but not because his heart was broken, because he was filled with such love; he didn’t think he could feel so much.

“Harry, is there anything you’d like to say?” Master Brasset, prompted.

“I… I’m horribly unprepared. That was terribly romantic for someone who claims to be pants at it.”

“Even a broken clock gets it right twice a day. Here, _Draga_ ,” Charlie said handing Harry his handkerchief.

Harry took it and wiped at his face, as he looked into Charlie’s cornflower blue eyes that were pooling with wetness, and if Charlie started crying, Harry was going to go from the current mess he was, to falling apart. “I’ve got something. I haven’t bothered to read the marriage contract, because I don’t need to. For me, it doesn’t matter what it does, or doesn’t say in there, because I have absolute faith in you. You lead and I follow, totally devoted, even if I’m a brat sometimes.” Charlie raised his brow. “A lot of the time.” The crowd laughed. “But that’s the way I want it, forever. I know your heart, which means I know I can have absolute faith in you. I am yours, Char.”

Charlie smiled, loving every word. “Nice try getting out of reading the marriage contract, Potter, but as your husband, I’m going to get strict about that.”

“You know I will if you make me, Char.” Everyone awed. “Is he my husband now? Can we call each other husbands Master Brasset?”

“Just the ‘I dos’ to go, and then it’s official.”

So, they said ‘I do’ and Master Brasset pronounced them husband and husband, the moment Harry felt like he’d been waiting his whole life for, and then Charlie put a strong hand at his low back, tilting him off balance, and kissing Harry with all the fire of his dragon heart. “We’re husbands,” he said when he pulled away.

[ ](https://imgur.com/40XLR2H)

Harry had to get his bearings from a kiss like that. “We are.”

They ate, they drank, they danced – there was a lot more muggle rock music, in which Charlie sang Harry all a lot of the Scorpions – and then it was evening. The entire time, Chyghess was well-behaved, for Chyghess, and he entertained the children, telling stories, having great fun pretending like he was a wise old sort, when most of the time he was just a giant brat.

They did the traditional wizard’s dance – Charlie had to have some bit of traditional in their now, non-traditional wedding – where, as many people who could fit, formed two long lines. The dancers bowed to their counterparts across the way. Being the wedding couple, Charlie and Harry were the first couple, with Charlie the lead of course. Harry was never so glad for Draco’s dance lessons as he was now.

Charlie took Harry’s hand, and turned him under his arm. Then they stepped back in line and turned to the second couple, which happened to be Father and Dad and they clapped hands, Harry with Lucius, and Charlie with Severus, in time to the ancient style music that was probably written when this dance was. Apparently, Mr. Weasley could get all kinds of wizarding music onto records, somehow, that could be played on a magically tampered with, muggle record player.

Next, both couples danced forward and back together, to meet up with their partner again, and then Charlie and Harry spun rosettes down the line to the places Dad and Father had been standing, ready to start the whole thing again, all down the line.

The whole dance was meant to tell a courtship story, and was often done at wizard weddings. They had done a version of it at Draco, Noah and Elton’s wedding.

It took some time to get through the line, but when it was done, Harry’s father asked him for a dance. Severus slipped a necklace over Harry’s head, one that held a Gringott’s key and then whirled him onto the floor. His father was a formidable dancer, much better than Harry would ever be. “Harry, there was one item leftover Charlie and I had a tough time deciding on, both because it was hard to make it fit into either sets of our parameters, but also because of its significance. That key is for James Potter’s vaults.”

Harry stopped dancing to look at the key. James had always been a bit of an enigma to him. For the first years of his life, Harry thought James was the man who sired him. Even though it turned out he wasn’t, he still carried his name and forever would in some way, if not legally. He and Severus had always referred to him as ‘Dad’ in their conversations about him, and still did even with having another Dad now. Harry hadn’t known his dad, but he carried love for him anyway, and it meant a great deal for him to have something of his. “Wow.”

“There are stipulations, of course, and I can gladly say you can take it up with your husband if you are opposed.”

“A lot of good that will do me,” Harry said. When Charlie decided something, it was decided.

“Thankfully, I think you’ll like what’s been decided. There’s enough there to build and get your out-patient hospital started, _after_ you finish your surgeon’s apprenticeship of course.”

“Really? Charlie’s going to allow that?”

“He already has, all the paperwork’s done. I must say, I rather think James would have liked that,” Father said, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, Emmy. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.”

“It’s harder for you to talk about him, isn’t it?” Harry had noted this awhile back.

Father nodded. “Points to Gryffindor. I think because with your mother, I get to see her in your eyes whenever I look at you. It brings me comfort. I have nothing of James, except a few pictures. But what would Dorine say?”

“Talk it through,” Harry said. They had adopted it as their motto, even if they weren’t perfect at it.

“Talk it through. I’m going to make it a point to tell you more about him. I’ll write it down first if I have to.”

“I’d like that, Papa.”

Father wiped at his eyes. “James was a brat like Lucius, and he was special to me. I miss him is all.”

“That’s okay, Papa. I miss him too, even though I didn’t know him, and you know what? Yeah. I’m going to open my hospital, and I’ll call it the Lily, and Potter Memorial for them.”

Father liked that.

The party would continue, but it was time for Charlie and Harry to go. Charlie took Harry’s hand. “Time to say goodnight to everyone. You have a date with my giant cock.”

“Char!” But Harry laughed. Both had been waiting a long time.

Charlie helped Harry onto Chyghess. “Oh, is it that time already, Master? Time to do your bidding, I see.”

“He’s not pleased carting us around?” Harry asked, though he wasn’t surprised.

“It’s not his favorite thing, but I stressed the importance of it being a vipertooth at the wedding and as much he denies it, he’s a romantic at heart, aren’t you Chyghess?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now can we get this over with? I’ve got better things to do than taxi you around all night.”

_Merlin._

“I told you if I planned the wedding, it would be on a dragon – this is pretty close,” Charlie said when they were up in the sky, Harry’s arms wrapped securely around his husband.

“You did. Charlie, really I loved it. I don’t know how you managed, but you did, and it was everything.”

“We’re not done yet.”

At Charlie’s command, Chyghess flew them to a tiny little cottage in the middle of nowhere. It reminded Harry of the days in Charlie’s old flat. “Thank you, Chyghess,” Charlie said.

“It’s not like I had a choice. I keep trying to tell you, Harry, he works me into the ground.”

“I’d say he works for it. Was that a new slice I noticed across his shoulder?” Charlie had taken his jacket off through dinner. The cut was being held together by magic, but Harry wanted to see to it at some point. He knew Charlie wouldn’t allow it during the wedding.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about. I think it’s high time I left, unless Master wishes I do more of his bidding?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “We’re fine, Chyghess. We can apparate home from here.”

“Well then, I shall be off. Remember Harry Potter I still think you’d taste good with mayonnaise.” In a heavy flap of wings, he was gone, and he and Charlie were alone.

Charlie didn’t hide the hunger in his eyes. He pulled Harry into the small cottage, and removed his jacket straight away.

“That cut really needs seeing to Charlie,” Harry said.

“It can wait.” Charlie worked on removing his boots next.

“No, no really. I’m sure I can find something in here to—”

“Harry, clothes _off_.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to take off first. _How did Draco put this thing on?_

“Boots, Hare. Start with the boots.”

Right. Boots. Harry sat on a chair and began pulling off the boots, as he noticed the cabin was a one room cabin, with a cozy looking bed in the same room as the kitchen table. He caught sight of his _husband_ in nothing but black trousers, his rippled abs looking like they were three layers deep. The scars and seared skin enhanced how menacing he was. Harry’s cock attempted to get hard in its confines, and Harry realized, he’d finally get to please the poor bugger.

Charlie caught him staring. “We’re going to have to work on your obedience, Potter. I said get undressed, not oogle at me.” Charlie came over to help him.

“I’m still Potter?”

Charlie unbuttoned the topcoat, and pulled it over Harry’s head. “You’re stalling. You know that’s one of the many things I call you, regardless of your legal name, Mr. Prince-Weasley.”

Yeah. He was stalling, and he wasn’t sure why. He wanted this. _Badly._

Charlie made quick work of Harry’s wedding outfit, until he was in nothing, but his white, cotton shorts, and vipertooth necklace. Harry loved the way Charlie’s long hair fell to his mid-back, and framed his body.

Charlie turned his head up, and kissed him, hotly. Harry was panting when he pulled away, and then he was succinctly flipped around, and guided toward the bed with a hefty swat to his arse.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Because I wanted to, now are you going to get on the bed, or do you need more of that?”

“I’m going, I’m going. You don’t waste any time,” Harry grumbled. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex, he’d been waiting for this day, nine years long, but he was fucking nervous.

Charlie prowled over top of him. “You are about to learn the needs of a riled-up dragon tamer. I can’t begin to tell you how bad I want you Harry.”

“I want you too, really I do. It’s just been awhile.”

“Hopefully never. I paid for a virgin.”

Harry whacked him for that one. “You arse.”

Charlie laughed. “You looked beautiful today,” Charlie said. “And the wedding turned out nice, but all I could think about was this.”

Charlie ran his hand over Harry’s still caged cock, but the point was he could. Wait, how was he doing that? Charlie could read the question in his eyes. “Dragon magic, love. I told you I could break the chastity spell. I made special request to be the one to do it.”

Of course, he did. “But you didn’t say anything. Where’s your wand?”

“This is rather new. I thought it would be fun way to tell you this way. I can do some wordless, wandless magic now.”

That was, really fucking cool, but as amazing as it was, all of Harry’s attention was on the hand ghosting over the part of the belt, where his cock lived. He couldn’t directly feel it, but just _knowing_ what Charlie was doing had his crotch tingling. Charlie’s lips were on his again, and that’s all Harry knew for a long time, while Charlie played with the rim of Harry’s shorts, and stuck his hand down, to grab his ass cheek.

It was at some point during this adventure, he heard a soft ‘click’. Charlie pulled away his shorts, revealing the chastity belt, the _open_ chastity belt.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Harry appreciated Charlie’s immovable jaw, a solid thing adding a sense of power to his face. Then, Charlie reached between Harry’s nether cheeks.

After so long with only himself to tug on the small plug, the sensation felt all the more intimate with Charlie doing it. Charlie was gentle, as he pulled it free, and Harry bit his lip.

Harry hung onto Charlie for dear life, like he often did, as Charlie pulled him from one adventure to the next. This was no different; Harry let Charlie lead him through this like with anything else.

When Charlie had the plug out, he leaned into kiss Harry’s neck, as he moved his hand down to push the belt off. Harry got an instant, raging boner. _Finally,_ his cock said to him like it was its own person. Harry gasped at the feeling, remembering how that yes, mmmmmmhhh, it felt fucking good to have your cock released into the wild. Charlie continued to kiss, suck, and bite as he simultaneously divested Harry of the belt, hucking it onto the floor, and then positioning himself over top of Harry.

Never missing a step, Charlie then worked on his own shorts, pushing them down and off, until Harry could feel the velvet-soft skin of both their cocks touching. Harry had never seen Charlie’s cock, but it felt as large as he imagined it to be, matching the presence of his dragon tamer.

“I don’t think, I’m going to last long, husband mine,” Charlie said.

“I’m not bound to either.” Just this was making Harry’s cock leak.

Charlie’s eyes sparkled, and then he flipped Harry over. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do this,” Charlie said spreading Harry’s cheeks.

“You and your fascination with my ar—ooooh! Merlin, oh my, mmmmmm, _Charlie_ …”

Harry had to crush the blankets in his hands to handle all the sensation. Charlie had a fucking talented tongue. Charlie lapped into the crack of his arse, sticking his tongue into the hole, and sucking, reaching under Harry to cup his balls. “Fuck, mmmmmmmhh!” All Harry could do, was moan and take it, but that was just fine with him.

There was something so dirty about having Charlie’s mouth on him there, and it was _Charlie,_ did he mention? Harry was lucky enough to marry his greatest fantasy, and here he was having his way with Harry’s arse. “Char-Charlie, this is going to make me come.”

“No you don’t, Potter. Wait for me,” Charlie said popping his mouth off, and then sticking a finger, slowly, inside, but not enough to reach his prostate. “Accio, lube,” Charlie said without having to use his wand.

Apparently, the place was stocked. Charlie flipped him again, so he could look into Harry’s eyes, as he worked him open using lube, and his giant dragon tamer fingers. “What is this place?” Harry asked trying to take his mind off of what Charlie was doing to him, so he wouldn’t come before Charlie did.

“This cabin belongs to Master Brasset and his husband. They insisted we honeymoon here for a week,” Charlie told him, while he worked on opening Harry’s arse.

“I really get you all to myself for a week?” The last time he had Charlie all to himself was for a couple of weeks at Christmas time.

“Longer. It’s a week here, and then I’ve got some other stuff planned. But point is, we get four weeks. Master Brasset said if he even hears wind of me around, I don’t want to know the trouble I’ll be in.”

Harry laughed. “And that would stop you?”

“No, but there’s still no chance ‘a that. I’ll be busy doing you. I may never go back.” Charlie slid two fingers in and spent time pressing them in and out, as Harry threw his head back, moaning, and panting.

“Just want you in me,” Harry moaned.

“As you wish, my love.”

In a move only Charlie could manage, he slid himself into Harry and then paused. “It’s so hard to hold back, I just want to pound into you, Draga.”

“I won’t break.”

“No. Not this time, but your arse is going to be a little sore by the end of this week.”

“At least it will be for a different reason.”

Charlie laughed. “Oh Harry, so much to learn. Your arse is going to be redder than Shokar’s scales when I’m done with yah.” He rolled Harry to the side and laid down a hefty swat to his arse.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You know I don’t need a reason.” Harry pouted. “Pouting will get you nowhere.”

Truly, Harry knew it was his fate. Didn’t mean he’d never try to get out of a spanking – that was half the fun.

As a lover, Charlie was just as raw as he was with everything else. Harry could tell Charlie was holding back, with it being Harry’s first time, but that wasn’t going to last long. And neither did either of them the first time. Charlie pumped into him with gentle intensity, their eyes boring into the other’s. Harry wrapped his legs around Charlie’s thick torso, and pulled Charlie as close as he could.

Charlie gripped Harry’s cock with his meaty hand, still wet with lube and tugged on Harry’s cock in the best way. That, plus Charlie pumping into him was too many sensations to hold back anymore. When Harry came, it felt like all his years of blue balls built up at once. Easily the best orgasm of his life. Charlie wasn’t long after, releasing into Harry, with a beautiful moan of passion.

In between rounds, they laid together, naked, Charlie drawing circles on his stomach. Harry set eyes on Charlie’s cock. It was _huge._ Harry couldn’t believe that had fit inside him. Charlie’s cock was at least eleven inches, easily. He was uncut, and had a large mushroomed head that poked through his foreskin. It was a thing of beauty.

Harry reached down to touch it, and Charlie bit his bottom lip, inhaling as Harry ran a lazy finger along the front. “You have a magnificent, prick.”

“That’s a compliment you don’t get every day. Yours is pretty magnificent too, have you looked?”

Right. He hadn’t seen his cock in nine years. He was afraid to look to be honest. He’d been assured by his father over and over that the spells and device were safe, and conducive to long term wear, but naturally, Harry pictured his prick getting wrinkled and shriveled up, turning green and a myriad of other horribleness. This was also even though he’d seen, with his eyes, that Draco’s was totally fine, and being a healer, he knew all about how well the chastity spells worked. It was just irrationality, but sue him, this was his prick being talked about.

He looked down. It was totally normal, and there was nothing wrong with it. Huh, it was actually quite nice. He might call it _pretty._ Of course nowhere near the size of his dragon tamer’s, but he liked that too. Harry’s cock curved nicely, and looked just as smooth as it did when he was sixteen.

“Did you see the quilt, Draga?”

Harry looked down at the quilt. It was a family patchwork quilt, each square telling a story about his life, no, his and Charlie’s lives. “This is Marso’s work,” Harry recognized immediately. “But how? You only had three days?”

“This she began when I became Master Tamer. I asked her if she would. I tried to pay her, but she wouldn’t hear of it, and wanted to do it as a wedding gift.”

“That’s magic all its own – getting you not to pay for something, and allow a gift.”

“That’s easy, it’s because it was for you and she refused to do it otherwise.” Charlie twisted his lips and Harry laughed.

There was plenty of squares for Harry to add, he noticed, and he couldn’t wait to add ones for the family they created someday. Harry got warm at the thought of his and Charlie’s babies. “Yes, and our children can add as well.” Harry ran his hand over one square with a necklace sewn on it, meant to represent their Vipertooth necklaces.

“Yes. And now, I need you again.”

Harry learned that night, Charlie’s refractory period was ridiculously fast. Charlie took him seven more times, before Harry conked out hard, and he was awoken the next morning to his husband sucking his cock to livelihood, before he took him yet again. “I think it’s safe to say I’m not a virgin anymore,” Harry said after another glorious round.

“Nope. I made sure of it, and I’m nowhere near done with you. We haven’t even done any fun stuff yet.”

“Merlin, Charlie.”

“You best learn to keep up, Draga. We dragon tamers require lots of sex.”

Oddly, or maybe not so oddly, that made Harry’s heart full. Charlie had that little boy glint to his eyes, which was always made Harry fall in love with him just a little bit more. “Not complaining, but Charlie, I need food.”

“Right, so do I. I’ll make you breakfast.”

The cabin was stocked with some food, but Charlie informed him that they would be doing a little hunting. “Hunting? This is a very interesting honeymoon,” Harry commented. He loved it though, he loved anything Charlie and this was very Charlie.

Charlie kissed his lips. Charlie’s eyes were lit up with happiness, a stark difference from the discouraged Charlie in the hospital the past week and some; Harry was relieved – he hoped never to see Charlie like that ever again. Charlie got up, not bothering to dress as he began rummaging for breakfast ingredients. There was an ice box, but the cabin had no electricity. Thankfully, they were wizards, and could keep the ice box cooler a lot longer by way of spells.

“Am I allowed to help?” Harry asked, lazily making his way over to the kitchen.

“Not today, I want to look after my new husband. You’re not allowed to dress yet either, I’m going to fuck you over this counter, and maybe even have you sit on my cock while I feed you.”

Harry laughed, sitting his bare ass on a wooden chair. He could still feel that one Charlie handprint – it had been a bloody hard smack – which was a pleasant sort of feeling, if sore. He marvelled at Charlie like he was a freaking teenager again. It didn’t seem to matter if he was taming dragons, or cooking breakfast, he moved like he was dancing, and it didn’t take long for Harry to have breakfast before him. The cabin had a fireplace, which Charlie used to cook the eggs and not burn his cock off.

It gave Harry the chance to stare at Charlie’s arse, which was round like a peach, and like everything else about him, large, which allowed him the power to spring, and jump like he did off rocks, and trees. In fact, staring at Charlie for so long inspired some very dirty thoughts, things Harry wanted to do to Charlie.

Charlie did make Harry sit on his cock through breakfast, as they took turns feeding each other, and laughing when food fell on them, and the floor. Eventually, Charlie couldn’t hold back, and dishes were tossed onto the counter by way of magic, and Harry was tossed over the table, where Charlie didn’t hold back, fucking into him with wild abandon.

Harry searched for something to hold onto with his hands, but he couldn’t seem to find the edge of the table. It felt a lot like how it did to live with Charlie, tossed from one adventure to the next, with nothing to hold onto except Charlie himself. Eventually, Charlie and Harry’s hands found each other, and that was all the security they needed.

Later, Harry used some of his famous courage to approach Charlie, and then sink down to kneel before his cock. He looked up, so he could see how wide Charlie’s eyes were, before he engulfed as much of the large thing that was Charlie’s cock into his mouth. Harry knew he was sloppy, it was his first time after all, but none of that seemed to matter to Charlie. Charlie was already a vocal lover, and he was more so, during the afternoon cock suck Harry gave him.

“I’ll get better,” Harry said after feeling a bit self-conscious no matter how much Charlie seemed to love it.

Charlie yanked him up into his lap. “Fuck that attitude, Potter. Just the fact it’s you does things to me. I loved it, and now I’m going to do this to you.”

Charlie flipped him over his knee and without warning began spanking the fuck out of him. “Ah! Ow! Charlie! This isn’t fair!”

“Never promised fair, _Draga_ ,” Charlie reminded him. Yes, yes. It was about a particular headspace, and that headspace needed an imbalance by default. “I did promise you a permanently red arse, and this one’s way too white.”

All right then. Harry never promised he wouldn’t fight. Harry was able to flip away from Charlie, only because he wasn’t expecting it. They were both shocked he’d been able to, which made Harry laugh, but Charlie was unimpressed. “You get back here, Potter. I’m not done.”

“Naw, don’t think I will.”

“At least now I have a legit reason to spank you – naw is not a word.” Charlie hated ‘naw’ and ‘nah’.

Harry knew his freedom would be short-lived, but he enjoyed it while he could, jumping over the bed, using it for protection. “Now, Charlie. Wouldn’t you rather bend me over the bed to fuck my arse, instead of spank it?”

“I’m going to do both,” he said crossing his arms over his barrel chest. Then he smiled in a way that looked dangerous for Harry. “Accio, paddle.”

“You brought that thing? Charlie!”

“You have a choice, my love. Come take your spanking like a good boy, and I’ll only use this, twenty times. Make me catch you, which we both know I will, and it’s fifty.”

“Fifty? Why so many more?”

“Incentive to behave.”

Harry had a mind to make Charlie catch him, and some other day he might, but for now, he gave in. “All right, all right, I submit to your totally unfair ultimatum.”

“Over the bed,” Charlie said. “You can learn rule number one as my husband.”

“How unfair you are?”

Charlie laid a nice handprint down for that bit of cheekiness. “How I like spanking you, a lot, and I will be much nicer if you obey me. Honestly, running away from me, ruining all my fun. You didn’t really think I’d take kindly to that, did you?”

Harry laughed. “No, but you should have seen your face. Worth it.”

“Let’s see if it was.”

It wasn’t. Harry was vowing never to run off like that again, even though they both knew he would. Brats were always regretful after the fact, yet it always seemed like a good idea at the time. Harry was rubbing his arse like mad, even as Charlie kissed him afterward. “Merlin’s beard, Harry. This is too much, I need you again.”

Harry also learned just how much spanking didn’t _just_ arouse his husband in the non-sexual way, but also the sexual one. He’d known it verbally, but verbal communication was inadequate form of expression. Experiencing his husband’s desire made much more of an imprint. Charlie fucked into him with wild abandon, until he was coming inside his arse again. “Fuck I love you, _draga inima_. I love you so much it hurts.”

Harry smiled. “We’re husbands now,” Harry said for the one millionth time. He couldn’t wait to say it a million more.

Charlie nodded. “I love that, even though I’m still likely to refer to you as my Harry.”

“Well I am, like you’re my Charlie. I may not be a dragon tamer, but the dragon has seeped into me by osmosis. We’re a dragon family now.”

Charlie lit up from the inside. “We are.”

Charlie kissed him again ‘till he was dizzy, and Harry was the happiest he’d ever been.

~**~

Most of their days were spent making up for lost time, fucking in every corner of the cabin, and even outside the cabin. By day four, every muscle in Harry’s body was sore, but he had no regrets. “There now, now you’re a proper dragon tamer’s husband. I intend on keeping you marked like this all the time.”

There weren’t any mirrors in the small cabin, but Harry could see the marks all over his body fine. Various bites and redness and bruises. Especially on his arse, which Charlie had not stopped spanking if anyone wanted to know. Harry was proud of the marks he’d left on Charlie too. Some very visible, where anyone would see them, but Charlie was as proud as Harry was, to wear them and held no shame over it. “Let them feast their eyes,” Charlie said. “They will know how my husband loves me, and makes love to me.”

Harry also learned a little bit more about his kinks.

Harry knew some things, but there was knowing it inside you, and talking about it _theoretically_ and then there was experiencing it. From experiencing life with Charlie and the way they did things, Harry knew there were some interesting things that turned him on, and Charlie, dragon tamer that he was, had learned Harry like he learned all his dragons.

It was a bit after lunch. Harry couldn’t tell _you_ why, let alone himself, but he was suddenly feeling that bratty feeling of mulishness that reared its ugly head at times. “C’mon love, get dressed. I want to take you on a walk,” Charlie said.

“And what if I don’t want to go for a walk? Maybe I don’t. Maybe I’d like to have a moment's peace without bloody dragon tamers assaulting me.” In a different household, with a different pair, that sentence would mean one thing, but in the Prince-Weasley home, it meant another. Harry loved for Charlie to be his demanding-self, pulling him this way, or that. It was in Harry’s wedding vows, and he was serious about every word. But when Harry got like this, Charlie knew that could only mean one thing.

“It’s like that is it?”

“Ugh. Between you and Xan, always saying that. Yes, it’s like that. I want to stay right here. I’m not going on any walks with you.”

Charlie was amused, but he had a different idea. “We’ll stay right here, all right, but I think lippy little brats could use some corner time, before they have tantrums.”

Harry knew he hadn’t crossed the line yet. He was getting close to it though. Also, did he mention how much he hated corner time? “I don’t need bloody corner time.” The problem was, the mere mention of it lit his now free penis up like a firecracker.

Harry had _strong_ discipline kink, and wasn’t that inconvenient?

“I think you do, and what I say goes. Ten minutes, now Potter.”

Mulish, or not, Harry wouldn’t disobey Charlie when he talked like that; however, Harry thought maybe he detected a slightly playful edge. Something new was brewing. Harry stomped over to the corner, and assumed position, which was hands on his head, and by Merlin, standing there like that pushed his sexual arousal up another notch.

Thinking about how he must look, a naughty boy in a corner, Charlie watching on, gave him all the feels, in every nook and cranny of his body. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself back there,” Harry said.

“Oh? Brattiness from the corner I see. Okay then.”

Fuck.

Charlie came over and pulled down his white-cotton pants, which was the only item of clothing he was wearing. Forget that most of their days in the cabin had been spent naked, doing the most deviant of acts to the other, suddenly, Harry standing there with his pants at half-mast was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him.

Charlie knew exactly what he was doing. The prat. He continued. “There, now you’re a naughty boy with your pants down, in a corner. How does that feel?” Charlie’s voice got very husky.

“G-Go-terrible.”

“Goterrible? That’s a new one.”

Harry couldn’t see his smarmy face, but he knew his husband was smiling behind him. “I’m fucking turned on, all right?”

“Yes, I know.”

_Prat!_

Harry stood in silence, trying not to give him any more satisfaction, but Charlie wasn’t done torturing him. He felt a hand – a lubed hand – run over his hard cock. “I think it’s time for your spanking, love,” Charlie said into his ear.

“Fuck, Char. Please stick your cock in me.”

“Cock? Who said anything about a cock? I meant what I said, you’re getting a spanking. Do you know why?”

Ugh. “Do I have to say it?”

“Yes.”

“Because naughty, snappish boys get spankings.” He was going to come soon if Charlie kept doing that, while getting him to talk like this, but that was the point.

“They do. Come.”

Charlie made him walk over to a chair with his pants around the top of this thighs, and somehow nothing made you feel more naked than wearing a pair of pants around your thighs, your bum and cock hanging out the top. Charlie flipped Harry over his thickly, muscled thighs, but spread them some, and slipped Harry’s leaking cock between them. “Please, Char.”

“I don’t think so. You’re a sassy boy, talking to me like that, and you’re getting a good spanking.”

There was something about _the way_ Charlie was choosing his words, that was making Harry want to start fucking his thighs. Charlie began spanking him. They were sharp, spanks, and with all that his arse had already been spanked, it didn’t take long for Harry to feel the pain of it. The difference was in the cadence.

See, there were different _kinds_ of spankings. For Harry, they needed to hurt, there was just no two ways about that, but while this one did hurt, it was kind of a nice hurt, since Charlie was using a slower cadence. “Spread your thighs, _Draga_ ,” Charlie said.

Harry felt cool lube being massaged into his crack, and then Charlie’s finger dipped inside, pumping in and out, in and out. Harry panted, and moaned. “Merlin, fuck that’s good, Char.”

Charlie began spanking and lecturing again. But instead of feeling punished, Harry felt the tingly sensations of humiliation and turned the fuck on at the same time. Charlie was serious. That’s what made this good for Harry. Harry wasn’t into the role plaything, or the fake sexy spanking thing; it just wasn’t him. It had to be real.

“When I tell you to get dressed, you get dressed.”

“Ow! Yes, sir.”

Charlie stopped spanking him again, to slip a finger up his arse again. “Lookit it that. Maybe this is how I get you to behave. Bent over my knee, being fucked with my finger. It’s all yes, sirs.”

Charlie kept up, scolding him, spanking him, fucking him with his fingers, and putting some nice pressure on his cock between his legs. All of it was too much eventually, and Harry came hard, making a mess of Charlie’s thighs. Charlie took Harry’s pants the rest of the way off, threw him over the counter, and fucked into him, bringing himself to a quick orgasm in Harry’s arse. “And that my love, is how we have fun with our kink,” Charlie said, with a wink. He whacked Harry hard. “Now get dressed.”

“I dunno, with incentive like that, maybe I’ll start misbehaving more.” That was the hardest he’d come yet, and he’d had some pretty damn good orgasms.

“That was called misbehaving just enough for fun, you know how I deal with true disobedience, my love.”

Harry did. “All right, all right. I’m getting dressed.” Harry went in for a kiss. “But that was fucking amazing, just so you know, and I want more of that.”

“As you wish, my love. I loved it too. I was so fucking turned on – and sliding my cock between your spanked arse cheeks, there’s nothing better. Absolutely nothing.”

Finally, on day five, they emerged from the cabin for real purposes. After Charlie woke him, by sliding his cock inside, and fucking him awake, he smacked his arse and told him to get dressed. “Wear what’s in that bag there, Potter.”

Harry had seen the two packs, but hadn’t investigated. They barely wore clothes while there were there, so he’d been getting by on the white cotton pants and t-shirts Charlie threw his way when he deemed it necessary for Harry to wear clothes. Still, he was not surprised to find the bag contained all of Harry’s dragon taming, hunting gear. “Are we hunting a dragon, Charles Weasley?”

“Of course, love. Wouldn’t be a dragon tamer’s honeymoon without it.”

Harry had been waiting for this. He’d always wanted to go on a hunt with Charlie, but his father wasn’t for it. “When you come of age, your crazy dragon tamer can take you on all the hunts he wants, but until then, the answer is a no from me. I can’t fathom it right now, Harry. I’m sorry.”

Charlie promised him they would go once they were married; Harry should have known it would have been included in the dragon tamer’s honeymoon package. “What kind of dragon, we hunting?” Harry said beginning to dress in his gear, feeling his sore arse even through the flannel trousers.

“A Norwegian Ridgeback like Norberta. Should only take us a few days, and I can tame him at the same time.” Charlie had tamed so many ridgebacks by this point, he considered it easy, even though it was not. _I suppose to him it is, though._ “This is a good one to learn on. You won’t be able to tame her in the same way I can without the right magic, but you can make a connection, which I can foster, and you can, for lack of a better term, ‘grow’ some of the magic in you. The hunt part is the bit I want you to learn this time ‘round anyway. That way you can come with us if we go on longer hunts. Now that you’re officially mine, I don’t think I’m going to be able to go without you for that long.”

Harry liked the thought of that. He’d missed some of the more perilous aspects of life, which there had been very little of since Father reclaimed his parental rights. All of that had been right for the time, and had worked for then, but Harry was a full adult now. He could embark on more serious journeys with his husband.

“This is our last morning here. We’ll sleep under the stars from this point forward. Someone will come to take the rest of our stuff back, including the quilt while we are gone,” Charlie said when he could see the questions in Harry’s eyes.

The cabin was on a cliffside, so Charlie and Harry had to apparate to the first point, which was densely packed forest. They walked from there, packs on their backs. “When we get to the spot I’ve got in mind, we’ll set up a small camp, I’ll fuck you, and then we’ll eat.”

“Good thing you’ve got your priorities straight,” Harry joked.

Sex in the tent was fun though. Their bodies entwined together, sweat dripping off them, making them slide against the other easily. Harry loved having Charlie over top of him, and looking up at the massive man from where he was underneath him, having Charlie’s long hair, curtain around him.

By day they’d leave camp and search for the ridgeback, and by night they’d make love, or fuck as the case may be, multiple times. The dragon tamer was insatiable, and Harry was sure he’d had enough sex in the six days to make up for all nine years of missing out.

Harry was getting quite comfortable with sex, and though he _preferred_ having Charlie take him, and being dwarfed by the giant man, he wanted to give the other way a try. “Char? Could I, um, you know, have a go at you?”

“Fuck, you’re adorable. Of course, you can stick your cock up my arse, _Draga_.”

Harry blushed. “I don’t think I want to like, all the time, or anything, I just want to try it.”

“Don’t say that, ‘till you try it, my love. How do you want me?”

Fuck. Harry hadn’t thought that far ahead. He bit his lip. Charlie smiled, and laid back on their makeshift camping bed. He was already down to his white, cotton pants. “I think I want to look into your eyes,” Harry said. No he wasn’t a dominant lover, that was Charlie’s job, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do this.

“Okay. I’ll stay like this then. Shall I spread my legs for you?”

That would be helpful. “Yeah, and take your pants off too.”

It was clear Charlie was enjoying how adorable he thought he was. Charlie removed his pants, and spread his legs obscenely. Harry could see the crack of his arse where his hole was, and his balls hung down in a way that turned Harry on. “I’d appreciate some lube, Potter,” Charlie prompted him.

Oh right. Harry forgot he was a wizard momentarily (he could hear Draco in his ear) and fished the lube out of the pack by hand. He squeezed some onto his fingers, and approached Charlie. “Okay, I’m going to do it now.”

“I can see that, love. Sometime today would be nice though.” Charlie pillowed his hands behind his head.

Charlie’s teasing made Harry all the more determined. _I’ll show him._ Harry circled a wet finger around his hole, and by the way Charlie spread his legs wider still, Harry figured he like that, so he circled some more, and then dared to dip inside Charlie’s channel. The skin inside was smooth, and slippery at the same time. “Mmmmmm, I like that, _draga._ ”

That bolstered Harry further still. Once he felt Charlie was open enough to one finger, he slipped another inside. “Yeah, Hare… yeah…”

“You like that?”

“Fuck. ‘Course I do.”

Harry was being careful, because he’d never done this before, but he got the impression the dragon tamer wanted something rougher. Harry moved his fingers faster, and eventually added another. His own cock was hard, and leaking. Charlie was a sight to behold, writhing on his fingers, head thrown back, and making the best sounds.

Harry removed his fingers, and Charlie’s eyes popped open. “You’d better be replacing those with your cock, husband.”

“You’re so, bossy,” Harry said climbing up him.

“Have you just met me?” Charlie’s eyes smirked.

All Harry’s nerves went away. The interplay between him and Charlie made him comfortable. Harry lined up his cock with Charlie’s hole, and it slid in nicely and mmmmm, yeah it did feel rather nice. Using Charlie’s massive chest, he braced himself, and began fucking Charlie not feeling like he had to be all that nice anymore. Charlie was enjoying the fuck out of what Harry was doing. Harry like the feeling of pumping into him. It was exhilarating in a different way.

He was glad he chose this way, looking at Charlie. He loved seeing how his actions affected him. With his free hand, Harry griped Charlie’s cock, like Charlie had done to Harry, and as he pumped into Charlie, he fisted him. “Oh. Merlin, Hare. I’m gonna come…” Charlie came all over Harry’s hand. Harry couldn’t help staring at him in awe; he was so beautiful when he came.

“C’mon, Harry. Fuck me hard. I want to see you come now.”

Right. Harry’d got distracted watching Charlie, as per usual. Harry obeyed, and began fucking his husband, hard as he could. He was panting as his orgasm built, and then, “mmmmmm….ahh yeah, oh yeah, Char… mmmmm…”

“Fuck you’re gorgeous my darling.” Charlie pulled him in for a kiss. “You enjoyed that.”

Harry bit his lip, and nodded.

“Good, so did I.”

After breakfast the next morning, and Charlie fucking him on all fours in the grass, they struck out again. Charlie had been coaching him on how they would start the process. In between all the sex, he’d gone over the spells he’d been teaching Harry on and off for years.

Harry didn’t have use for them in his life as of yet. They were specific spells for dragon taming, and ones he needed Charlie to help him use anyway. “Once we form this bond, you will have something to akin to dragon magic in you. It won’t be quite the same as what I have, but it’s a seed of it. It can bloom to more if you want it to by taming more dragons with me. Either way, it will be enough for you to share this bond.”

To make the bond itself, Harry was to use the Legeilimens spell, which he had learned from his father. Harry had never become a proficient Legeilimens like his father, but he knew enough to use the spell. He and Charlie had practiced some together during the winter months. Harry had to bind his spell with Charlie’s dragon version.

They had to be quiet now, Charlie sensing with his dragon heart, the dragon was in the area. When finally the saw the dragon, it was a whole new experience for Harry. The dragons Charlie took him to see in past, were tamed. This one was not. It was wild, and Harry imagined, very likely to eat him. Of course, he didn’t think that would happen with Charlie here. Charlie was good at judging someone’s reediness to start. “Besides, if all goes to hell, Potter, I’ve tamed many Ridgebacks,” Charlie told him the other morning. Charlie was confident in his abilities with this particular dragon.

Still, Harry’s heart was pounding out of his chest. He was excited though. He’d always wanted to at least try it. This was Charlie’s world. He wanted to experience it. “And what if I suck at dragon taming? What then?” Harry’d asked the other morning. Harry wondered how he would go on hunts with Charlie if he wasn’t a good dragon tamer.

“Aside from the fact that you’re Harry Potter, and you seem to have a knack for these sorts of things – you and my brother did fight a troll in your first year, me love – if you really can’t tame dragons, you can work as the camp chef.”

“Charlie!” Harry whacked him.

Charlie laughed. “I’m kidding, _Draga._ If you can’t then you shall wait in my tent for me doing as you please, ready for me to take you as I please.”

That was no joke. Harry learned quickly the sexual prowess of a dragon tamer for his mate. _How on Earth had the man made it this long without removing my belt?_ Harry would never know.

Harry was ready though. He wanted to do this.

Normal protocol was to sedate the dragon, which required several dragon tamers, and very powerful dragon magic – so always at least one Master Tamer – but they were going to tame the dragon on sight.

Charlie signalled to Harry that he was going to go right, and Harry would come in from the left. Charlie, forever the showoff, leapt off a rock, and flipped on scene. The dragon did not take kindly to having its peace disturbed, by the little hopping man. ‘Little’ only to the dragon though.

The dragon tried to snap at Charlie, but Charlie was quick and spun out of its reach. From there it was a decent dance between dragon tamer and dragon. The downside to the forest was less room to move, but that made it harder for the dragon to go anywhere. Some dragons lived in caves, some deep underground, and others like this one lived in magical forests.

Finally, Charlie had opportunity. “ _Legeilimens draconis!_ ”

Harry watched as Charlie locked minds with the large creature. Charlie was a lot stronger now than he had been the very first time he’d seen Charlie do this with Chyghess. Before, he could see the struggle in Charlie, but now, he was a honed machine, and it was the dragon struggling. “Now, Hare!”

Harry didn’t have a fancy move – though maybe he could learn one? – but he ran out to do his part. He put all his force behind the spell. “ _Legeilimens!_ ” Harry’s magic joined to Charlie’s which was no easy feat. You had to be precise, even with how still Charlie was holding the dragon for him.

As soon as Harry’s magic joined to Charlie’s, Harry was blown away with the strength of it. It was like holding something that weighed a ton with your mind. Harry fought hard, with all the strength he had. He knew Charlie was taking as much as he could, which meant Charlie would still be the alpha in the bond, but if Harry could bear what Charlie gave him, he could be the beta.

It seemed to take forever, and Harry thought he was going to lose it. If that happened, it was over for today. Harry only had enough strength for the one time. He was really getting an understanding of just how strong Charlie was during this experience. Charlie could form multiple bonds in a day if need be, or facilitate them when new tamers.

How was Charlie not totally exhausted every day? Harry was going to sleep for a week after this.

But then it happened.

It felt like the clouds parting to reveal the sun, and the heavy weight suddenly lifting, as you busted through stone, all at once. When everything began moving again, was when Harry realized everything had been frozen for the briefest of seconds. _Hello, Emersyn,_ the dragon said, but not out loud. Harry wasn’t sure he would be able to understand this dragon if he spoke – the dragon suddenly felt like a he – since Ridgebacks didn’t speak human even if they understood it, but he could hear the dragon in his mind.

Harry collapsed, tired.

“Oh no you don’t, Potter,” Charlie said, making his way over to him, and sliding himself underneath Harry.

“I’m tired, Char,” Harry said. “But I’m all right. Can I sleep?”

“You can sleep, _Draga._ ”

Harry did, and he had a dream he was flying on the back of a giant dragon across the sky.

When Harry woke up, they were home. Charlie was wrapped around him, they were both naked. “Char?”

“There you are, welcome back.”

“What happened?”

“You’ve been out for several hours. We made the bond with Kilgarrah though, and you did so fabulously, my love. But then you were exhausted. I got Kilgarrah to meet us back at our camp, and apparated us there. Then we rode Kilgarrah back. He’s a lovely dragon, and he’s excited to get to know you. How do you feel?”

“That was something else. I feel good though really good, actually.”

“That’s the dragon magic. You’ve got some in you now. Gives you an extra edge.”

“I see, so does that mean you’re going to be less protective? Call off your Jasper guard?”

Now that the dragon was reaching a year old, Charlie had him on full, round the clock Harry watch.

“I said some, not nearly enough for that, Potter. Besides. Looking after you is my job. It’s a full-time job at that.”

“Is it now? What about you? I’ve lost track of the times I’ve sewn this one finger on alone.”

“You do as you’re told, Potter, or you can go straight over my knee, and that will not end in fun times.”

“What does spanking me have to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with everything.”

“That’s something I’ve never asked… how did you know?”

“That you need a good smacking now and then?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“I had my suspicions, but I took a chance that night at your birthday all those years ago. When you responded as you did, I knew from your body language, and then you were done for.”

Harry liked this line of ‘spanking talk’ and didn’t want it to end. Could he toe the line without ending up over his husband’s knee? Maybe his new abilities could help him in that area?

Before he could finish that line of thinking, he was flipped in toward Charlie’s chest, and Charlie was spanking him hard enough to wipe such ideas from his mind. “Ow! Ooooow, Char! What gives?”

“I see the mischief dancing in your eyes. Not today, my brat. Today you’re going to behave yourself.”

“What’s the fun in that?” You know what? Harry was a brat, and proud of it. Maybe he needed to let his brat flow. Can’t let Charlie have it too easy. “Is that Jazz at the window?” Jazz was told to stay with his uncles for the week while they were at the cabin. Jazz was old enough to be left to roam free, and head back to where he needed to be, but both Harry and Charlie knew he’d come check on the house.

When Charlie went to look, Harry slipped out from his grasp, and ran out the bedroom naked. “Potter! What have I told you about starting pissing contests with dragon tamers? You’re in so much trouble.”

But Harry was ever so glad he’d started a pissing contest with a dragon tamer so very long ago, and he would until forever, and oh shite, is that the dragon paddle? Maybe Draco was still ‘round the sanctuary someplace, and they could apparate to Mexico.

Harry only got as far as their front porch, where Charlie caught him of course, easily. Charlie pulled Harry to him, both of them starkers, their hard cocks touching, and kissed his lips, Charlie’s long hair like a curtain down his back. “You’re going to pay for that, my love.”

Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. He was flipped over Charlie’s naked, muscled thighs, right there on the porch, spanked thoroughly where anyone could see if they chanced by, and then sat on Charlie’s cock, where they made love again, under the stars.

[ ](https://imgur.com/uVZ8Dll)

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used: 
> 
> Across the Universe: [SCORPION VERSION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESSiufFTxJQ&list=PLdOXY5H_vz_t5FaDs9h2RMNbxqZ48NVZ8&index=4&t=0s)
> 
> Follow your Heart: [Walk down the aisle song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMui4IVW0BM&list=PLdOXY5H_vz_t5FaDs9h2RMNbxqZ48NVZ8&index=1)
> 
> They totally danced to these songs: 
> 
> [Rhythm of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFAf_29KYTs&list=PLdOXY5H_vz_t5FaDs9h2RMNbxqZ48NVZ8&index=4)
> 
> [No One Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VwbyBGbqPY)
> 
> Mock on [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-mock)
> 
> Mock's [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com)


	23. Epilogue: The Prince-Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 15, 2020
> 
> ________________________
> 
> Please read this A/N, even if you are not an A/N reader. If you do not you will have questions, explained by this A/N:
> 
> I am pretty vague in this epilogue on purpose. I don't want to give too much away, and I prefer to develop more details about new characters, as I grow and develop with them. Giving too much at this juncture is, I feel, unwise from a writing perspective. Just because any one person is not mentioned in this scene, does not mean they are not around in the story ;) 
> 
> That said, this is a nice little look-in to get an idea of what you can expect. The sequel will be a Charlie, Harry and crew (Draco, Elton, Noah, Severus, Lucius) adventure, sans kids. 
> 
> The kids will come in as Time Stamps that tell a story... I think. 
> 
> A short Lucius/Severus bit will come eventually, so we can see from their POV about their marriage contract, etc... 
> 
> Three bits you will need to know/remember: 
> 
> 1) They have moved into a much larger home by this point. It's never mentioned, but I think it will be easy to gather they have -- their cozy, but tiny home on the edge of the forest would not meet the needs of this many children. 
> 
> 2) This story is not an MPreg story. I don't know why my muse wanted to go this way, we all know I've written MPreg, hell I love me some MPreg, but I've got a different system going for this world. 
> 
> It's a surrogate system, and, it's not explained here, but Severus had a hand magically and with some potions to have the children inherit _both_ Harry's and Charlie's traits. All of this will be shown in an upcoming Time Stamp or future story. 
> 
> 3) Remember that wizards live longer. Even Severus and Lucius are still considered young. They aren't even half-way to their life expectancy yet!
> 
>   
> Go here: [Crying Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342096/chapters/54230437)
> 
> And here: [Dragon Paddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342096/chapters/54445333)
> 
> For new art added from **Artsy Ape**
> 
> Last, some words from Mock, here in my [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/03/15/a-spoonful-of-hope/)

~Way, way, way, way into the future ~

“Daddy! _Dad-day!_ ” As Harry came in the door from work, the two littlest ones, the twins, Grace and Claire came running up to him. They look to have just had their baths, long, red Weasley hair wet and running down the back of their soft, lilac nightgowns. “Papa says you’re going to sew his finger back on. Can we watch? We never get to watch.”

They were approaching four, with lots of older _Weasley_ siblings to fill their heads with stories. “Papa had better not be missing his finger, he was supposed to come to hospital with that,” Harry said, lifting Gracie to him. She held her bear, the one Uncle Elton gave to her. Not _the_ Mr. Bear, but another version just for her. Claire got a stuffed bunny.

The girls giggled. “Papa’s in trouble,” Claire said. That was funny to them of course, because no one was allowed to be cross at Papa, _except_ Daddy and even when Daddy was, he had to be careful. You had to always respect the alpha dragon.

 _Harry’s_ Papa came running down the stairs, a flurry of long black robes. “There you two are, Merlin. Come here troublemakers.”

Claire and Grace were sweet as pie, but they could get up to mischief if you didn’t watch them close enough. “But we want to see, Grampa. Trenton says it's fun to watch Daddy put Papa’s finger back on.”

“Where is _Papa_?” Harry asked his father.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Charlie came storming in from out back. “Potter, there you are. It’s about time. This, sew it back on. Now.” He handed Harry the alleged finger, which was wrapped in a cloth. Harry could see the glow of blue magic around it, keeping it ‘fresh’ until it got to Harry.

The twins cheered. “He’s going to do it!”

“I don’t think so,” Father said gathering Gracie. “You’re too little for that sort of thing.”

“But Grampa, we’re big ‘nuf. We are.”

Harry knew Grampa would break like licorice. “I’m fine with it, Father if you are.” Yes they were Harry and Charlie’s girls, and Charlie was more than likely fine with it, but Harry still wouldn’t blatantly contradict his father; neither would Charlie out of respect.

Grampa Sev could not resist the two sets of pleading eyes. Especially when they explained about their older brother Trent. “Trent said he saw Daddy heal a _ghastly_ burn when he was even littler than us.”

Harry was going to be having a talk with Trenton, and what he told his little sisters.

“Oh all right,” Harry’s Father said. Grace and Claire had both Grampas Sev and Lu, wrapped around their little fingers.

“Come to the kitchen. You sit in a chair,” Harry said to his recalcitrant husband.

“Watch it, Hare,” Charlie warned.

“Papa’s going to spank Daddy,” Grace whispered to Grampa.

“I want to sit in Papa’s lap,” Claire shouted, squirming down from Harry and climbing into Papa’s lap, who did sit in the chair as told.

“You sit still, my lamb, all right?” Charlie said to her. He was gentle with them by far in comparison to the rest of their children, but he still had his role as Father, and maintained stern the countenance they depended on him for. All of their children seemed to appreciate this.

“Yes, Papa.”

“What in Merlin’s name is going on in here?” Dad stormed in, his long blonde hair, loose and swishing. He did not like what he saw. His baby Claire in Charlie’s lap, about to have his finger sewn back on, while Grampa Severus held his baby Grace and watched on. Dad was super protective of the twins.

“Grampa Sev, said we could, Grampa Lu,” Claire told him.

“He did, did he?” Dad’s eyes narrowed at Father. _Can one see out of slits that small?_

“These are Weasley children, Lu,” Father reasoned out loud. “Besides, Trenton saw a much ghastlier injury being looked after, I was told.” Gracie giggled.

“Fine, but you’re not sitting in his lap like that, little miss. Merlin,” Dad said, snatching Claire away.

“If I don’t get my finger sewn on soon—”

“—I’m doing it,” Harry said, pulling out his kit, and beginning to work on said finger.

The girls watched fascinated, as Harry used a combination of stitching and spells. “We’re going to be healers when we get bigger,” Gracie told the Grampas on her and her sister’s behalf, and just as Harry was finishing up, Gideon jr., stormed into the house.

Gideon Charles Jr. was their first born, and he was exactly like his father. He was named for Charlie’s Uncle, who Charlie was still close to. He’d inherited the dragon magic and was planning to go to dragon taming school when he graduated, per their permission, which would be given; stopping a dragon tamer from dragon taming was like stopping a tree being a tree. Gideon wanted to be just like his father and strived to impress him, even if Gideon and Charlie could have extraordinary disagreements – which Gideon did not win. He was also considered ‘the heir’ which only meant that someday, when Harry and Charlie passed, he would be in charge of things, and he took this role seriously. It meant he was more mature than most sixteen-year-olds. However, he was in fact sixteen, and therefore prone to sixteen-year-old behavior at times. “There you are, Father. Master Brasset has chosen me and Finlay for the next junior dragon hunt. I just need your permission, sir.”

Charlie tested out his finger, freshly sewn back on. Harry had put a bandage on it. “Gideon. You know it’s a no from me. You’re not ready.”

“But it’s _Master Brasset_ , sir. He seems to think I am.” Gideon ran a hand through his long, Weasley-red hair, frustrated. The red hair was a strong genetic trait, especially with Harry’s DNA to pass on from his mother. Most of their children got Harry’s green eyes though, except Gideon, who was almost a carbon copy of Charlie. “Master Bryce said Finlay could go.”

“I understand,” Charlie said calm and measured. “But I am not Finlay’s father. I’m yours. I’m sorry, but it’s still, no.”

Harry knew Gideon was trying not to cry. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his father, which was his own idea. Charlie never stopped himself crying when he needed to, though Harry still wished he would. Gideon took a breath and turned out of the kitchen, which was considered a Gideon tantrum, since Gideon didn’t throw tantrums. Harry knew he’d regret his behavior later.

Charlie looked to Harry. He hated being at odds with any of their children, but most especially Gideon. “I’ll talk to him,” Harry promised. “Where are our other children?”

“In the yard with Lily,” Charlie said.

“Lily couldn’t talk sense into you, coming to hospital?”

Charlie yanked Harry to his lap. “Come kiss me hello. That’s much better than scolding me.”

“Ewww!” Trent squealed as he entered the kitchen. “Don’t come in here Sev. They’re snogging again.”

“Ewww!” Severus said, even though he hadn’t seen anything. Trenton was eight, Severus was five.

“We are not,” Harry said. “Where’s your sister? And why are you trampling in here with dirty shoes?”

Lily came in after them. “There you are. Little blighters. Come back here, and take your shoes off like you’re supposed to.” Lily just turned fourteen, but she was stern and no nonsense like Charlie and was not to be trifled with. Charlie was sure she was going to be a dragon tamer too. Lily was a favorite of his Father’s. She was the reason he’d learned how to braid hair being his first _granddaughter_ , and she taught Grampa Severus all about playing tea party when she was a little girl. They had remained good friends, and Lily often went over to visit both Grandfathers for grown-up tea.

The pair marched straight back to the door at their sister’s direction.

“We want to see you sew on Papa’s finger,” Trent said taking off his shoes. Trent was a typical Weasley Firestarter, with his quaff of red hair, and freckles. He had green eyes like Harry, and for some reason, their children tended to get Harry’s nose, which was like his mother’s. Trenton was their child most likely to open a joke shop, like his Weasley uncles, but Harry could also see him riding dragons. His magic hadn’t shown up yet, as he was only eight, but Charlie suspected he would have it.

“Sorry, pal. You missed it,” Harry told him.

“That’s not fair. We wanted to see,” Trent complained.

“I’ll lose something else soon enough,” Charlie told him.

“C’n I see it, Papa?” Little Severus asked tugging on Charlie’s jacket. Harry stood up, so Severus could climb up on Charlie. Charlie looked five times bigger with the tiny dark-haired boy in his lap. Severus was just five, and the only one of their children to get the jet-black hair _with_ green eyes, which was why Charlie called him mini-Potter sometimes, but Harry could see his father too.

Severus investigated the bandaged finger. “It’s gonna be okay, Papa?”

“Yes, my boy. Daddy took good care of Papa.”

Severus kissed it. “It’ll be all better now, okay?”

Charlie smiled, with a full heart. “It will be now. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Severus, deciding he’d done all he could, climbed down again. “C’mon Trent let’s find John.”

“Don’t pester him,” Harry called after them.

“I’ll go see about them, Daddy,” Lily said. “And spank them if need be.”

“Thank you, Lil.”

She was gone in a swish of red hair.

“Where’s Gid?” Arthur said, coming into the kitchen. Arthur was one of their two adopted children. Arthur could be a Malfoy, with how blonde his hair was, his blue eyes with fair skin. Arthur was three when they adopted him and his brother Jonathan who was only just born – that was a busy year – his name happened to be Arthur which worked. They had been planning on naming one of their sons Arthur. He was big on family, he didn’t like anyone at odds with anyone even if both Harry and Charlie had explained to him many times it was part of being in a family, and that all would make up and be well.

“Upstairs being positively furious with me,” Charlie said.

“I told him you’d say no, but he was sure he could convince you, sir. I’ll go upstairs and talk to him.”

“Thanks, Art,” Harry said. “I’ll be up in a minute, or two.”

“What is all the commotion about?” Jonathan asked walking into the kitchen. Jonathan was blonde like his older brother, but he was the only one who went for a bit of a shorter look, his hair only long on top. “Oh hey, Dad. You’re home. Have you already sewn, Father’s finger back on?”

Charlie showed it off. “Yep, good as new.”

Lily returned holding Severus who squirmed down, and joined Trent who now looked to have a… frog? “Where on Earth did you get that, Trenton?” Harry said.

“He was on the windowsill. Can we keep him? We’ve already named him and everything. Look, it’s Frog Weasley. He likes it here.”

“You’re not keeping a frog to live inside,” Charlie said. “But he can stay for tea. Find him a box to live in, something with air, and you can look at him until bedtime, then he goes back outside.”

“We get a frog, Trenny?” Severus said following after him to the cupboard.

“We want to see too,” Gracie said climbing down Grampa Severus.

“Yeah,” Claire said, leaving Grampa Lu.

“Okay, all right,” Grampa Severus said. “I will help you. Merlin, Weasley children.” They were Princes when they were well-behaved, and Weasleys when they were chaos.

It was getting chaotic in their kitchen, but they hadn’t seen commotion yet. In the door poured Draco, Noah, Elton, and all six of their boys. They were all dressed up, like they were about to be in a photo. “What the devil, Potter? Why are none of your offspring dressed properly? I said blue and white, _blue and white!_ ”

“What you on about, Malfoy?”

“Oi! It’s family picture day,” Draco said showing him the camera around his neck as if that would make it more so. “Didn’t you get my owl?”

“Why would you send an owl?”

Draco and Family lived in Romania most of the time now, though they still went to Malfoy manor for a month here and a couple weeks there. Harry saw Draco often, and he could have told Harry about this at anytime.

“So you could stick in on the fridge.”

“Did someone get an owl note they forgot to give, Daddy?” Charlie asked. Everyone went quiet.

Grace and Claire started giggling.

“Gracie?” Charlie said.

“We did, Papa. We wanted to give it to you on your berfday.”

“Merlin, Potter. Your children are out of control,” he said, scooping Gracie up. “Come with me little lass, you’re helping me set up. Get everyone outside.”

“We won’t be wearing blue and white!” Harry called after him, but he was gone already. Harry set about to assemble the crew, but that was all he was doing. Finding blue and white for eight children and getting them into it? Forget it.

“Abraxas, and I will get Gideon and Art,” Lily said.

“I don’t think so, young lady. Take your little brothers outside,” Charlie said. Lily was his first little girl, and Charlie was extra protective of her, even though she was likely to be as fierce as he was. She was very much a Papa’s girl though.

She bit her lip. “Yes, Papa.”

Harry looked at Charlie, and Charlie pulled him close. “She wanted to do a lot more than find her brothers,” Charlie said in Harry’s ear. Charlie, forever the master of reading body language, was not good for teenage romances.

“Here,” Noah said to Abraxas, handing him little, two-year-old, Archie. Once again, the Tops were in sync and working together, Noah able to pick up on Charlie’s cues after so many years of them knowing each other. “You can look after your brother.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ellie had hold of Leith’s hand. He passed him off to Clinton Jr. “Take your brother outside, all right, Clinton?”

“Yes, Papa.”

Noah was Daddy, keeping in with his southern American heritage. Ellie liked Papa, and Draco had gone with Father of course, since he liked the formality of it, even if he wasn’t the strictest one of the three.

“Jonathan, you go with them, and help your sister,” Harry told him.

“Why is this family so crazy?” Jonathan said, but did as bid.

“We’ll head out too,” Father said to Harry. “And bring children with us.”

Harry decided he would head up to see what became of Gideon and Arthur. Harry knocked on the door to their bedroom. “It’s Dad, can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Gideon was on his back, on the bed, with red eyes. Arthur looked to having been trying to console him, to no avail. “Uncle Dray’s here. We’re taking family photos. Why don’t you go freshen up, Art? And head downstairs.”

“Can’t you get Father to let him go?” Art tried.

“Arthur Weasley,” Harry said in his ‘do you want a spanking?’ voice. Harry and Charlie always maintained a united front. Their children knew that.

“All right, I’m going.”

When he was gone, Harry looked to Gideon. He reminded Harry so much of Charlie when he was younger. Harry met Charlie when he was in his twenties, and Gideon was only sixteen, but he was starting to grow into _that_ Charlie, the one Harry’d met. “I’m sorry, love. I know how badly you want to go. We’re mean parents.”

“No, you’re not really. I know that, but I am upset,” he said sitting up.

“Look, I know your father well, and being wrong about things when it comes to all things dragon is not something I’d bet on. If he says you’re not ready, you’re not ready, my dear boy.”

“I know you’re right, I just wanted him to think I was ready.” A tear fell straight from his eye to the bed.

Gideon was a lot more level-headed than most teens; like Charlie that way. He’d hear Harry on this, but he was still a teen, and was having a moment. “At least you aren’t likely to have to wait as long as I had to. Did you know your grampa Sev wouldn’t let me go until I was out of the house _and_ married?”

“Really?”

“Yep. I was already living on my own with your father, and he still wouldn’t let me go.”

“I suppose I’m not surprised. He is rather strict. You couldn’t have just, gone by then? How was he to know?”

“Well aside from it being in the marriage contract, and the fact that there was no way your father was going to take me somewhere against Grampa Sev’s wishes, I respected that he said no. I have always respected my father.”

It wasn’t just a respect thing for Harry. It was, and still was one of Harry’s hang ups he’d always have to some degree. “It’s not a bad thing, Hare. It’s just your thing, like I have my money thing. You’re more apt to jump to your father’s orders on something,” Charlie said.

“I jump to yours as well,” Harry said.

“You do, but with your father there’s an edge of expediency.”

“It’s not like I’ve never disobeyed him,” Harry still wasn’t sure.

“You have Hare, but when you were younger, less so as you’ve got older. Getting told off by him breaks you in a way it never has with me.” That made Harry tear up. “Oh _draga_ , this conversation wasn’t meant to make you cry.”

They were only having it at all, because of something Draco had said to Harry, and Harry wanted to see if Charlie had noticed the same thing. “No. I know. It’s just shite from my past that never seems to go away.”

“I know, my love. And you know what? Sod it. It doesn’t bother me, and you don’t have to let it bother you. I think it’s really endearing the relationship you have with your father, no matter how it was wrought.”

Harry nodded into Charlie’s chest. The truth was, he had a bit more hero worship for his father than he knew as ‘normal’. And yeah, yeah, what is normal anyway? But it _was_ more than most, and it was because his father had shown up to save him.

No he wasn’t a little boy anymore when Severus arrived, but the little boy inside of him had been there anyway, and would always remember that Papa had come to finally save him, and never let the bad guys get him again.

It was odd to Harry that this bit still lived him, however small. He didn’t have anything else this strong leftover from his past. The children knew it too on a subconscious level, even if they didn’t know what it was exactly. They just knew if Grampa Severus was around, Dad would check in with him on things, and if he said ‘no’, Dad ended up telling them ‘no’ too.

Even with Papa. If Grampa Severus spoke up before he’d made a decision, all eyes awaited what Gramap Sev would say, knowing it would weigh heavily into their father’s final decision. Charlie had final say in their home of course, but Charlie knew how much Severus’s opinion meant to Harry. Not, in the least, taking Severus’s words into consideration would upset Harry. It wasn’t really an issue anyway, since Charlie and Severus saw eye to eye on most things, and both appreciated the counsel of the other. Charlie had been known to sway Severus’s opinion, which made him Merlin in the eyes of their children.

“Besides, you’ve no idea the spanking I would have got,” Harry added, winking at Gideon.

That made Gideon smile. “I do respect yours and Father’s decision, Dad. I’m being a baby. Father’s not going to let me go any year soon with me acting like this.” He began furiously wiping at his tears.

“Hey now, Gid. While it is true, we need to see a particular level of maturity from you before you can go dragon hunting, you’re allowed a moment, or several, and not a baby for taking them. C’mere.” Harry pulled Gideon to him. He was already so tall.

“Thanks, Dad. I think I’ve had enough moments though. I’m not going this year. I accept that.”

Harry kissed his head, missing for a moment when he was a little boy, watching Charlie teach him how to flip off logs; he was growing up too fast. Harry fixed his hair. “Now go wash your face and get downstairs.”

“Yes, sir. Is there really a family photo?”

“Unfortunately. Sorry. You know Uncle Dray will not be stopped.”

Harry was almost afraid to head out into the yard, what he found was chaos. Jasper had flown home with his little son – whom he was very proud of – and they were rolling around on the grass, showing off for the little ones. “Daddy look, the dragons came home,” Gracie said.

“Daddy,” Severus whined reaching up at him.

Harry put him on his hip. Severus wasn’t that much older than his twin sisters, but Trenton was such a ball of energy, he tended to tire Severus out quickly. “I know, love. Time for bed soon. We’ll take this picture and Daddy will lay with you.” It was getting closer to eight now. Lots of little children should be in bed. _Draco and his great ideas._ Though Harry did always appreciate the family photos – every family got a copy, and everyone hung them on their family picture walls.

Harry walked over to Draco. “Need help?”

“What I need is for someone to carrel this lot.”

“I’ll do it,” Charlie said. “But you’ve got exactly two minutes. I’d rather tame a fire breathing beast than try to hold this lot’s attention any longer than that.”

“I can do it in two,” Draco said.

Charlie used his powerful, dragon tamer’s voice to get everyone’s attention. “I want everyone here, two lines. Someone older grab someone younger. Do it now.”

Charlie grabbed Harry and ran a hand through Sev’s hair. Miraculously, everyone lined up in a reasonably organized fashion. Gideon saddled over to stand beside his father. Charlie put an arm around him, and Gid relaxed. Draco had the timer set. “We’ll get three, maybe four. Hang onto to your little person until I say we’re done.”

Draco counted them down each time, and they got the three photos, but that was pushing it, there wouldn’t be a fourth. “You think you got anything good?” Harry asked.

“Eh, I’ll wizardshop it if need be.”

“Father, Scorp and I want to meet up with friends,” Lucius jr. said. As per wizarding tradition, he was Dad’s namesake. “Can we go now?”

Scorp was a year away, from getting his apparating licence, but Luc, had his and could take them around.

“Ask, Daddy. Tell him it’s fine with me.”

“I’m sorry, Father. I behaved poorly. I understand your decision,” Harry heard Gideon saying to Charlie.

Charlie pat his back. “You’re a good boy, Gid. Thank you.” The pair hated being at odds. “I understand why you would be upset. Besides, I want your first hunt to be with me.”

“Really?” That was a good as an invitation from Merlin himself.

“Yes. Can you wait for that?”

“I can, sir.”

“Good. Study up, and we’ll make time to practice the spells I taught you.”

Pure worshiped shined in Gideon’s eyes, and in Charlie’s for that matter. Harry remembered how excited Charlie had been for Gideon to be born. Of course, Charlie had been excited about each of their children, but Gideon was their first. Your first child made you parents, and it was something you couldn’t help remembering.

Harry smiled at them both.

“Hey Gid, Daddy said we could go. You, and Arthur wanna come?” Scorpius asked.

Charlie answered for him. “My children are in for the night. Next time.”

“I’ll put these two to bed,” Father said, from behind Harry.

“Thanks, Papa.” Harry kissed each of their crowns. “Night my little, crumpets.”

“Grampa Sev. Will you tell us a story?” Gracie asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll tell you about the time your dad blew up a cauldron in my classroom.”

They laughed thinking that was brilliant. Harry rolled his eyes as Grampa carted them off.

Dad had ended up with little Archie, who was a mini-Draco, with his tuft of neat, platinum blonde hair. “I’m going to put him down upstairs,” Dad told him.

They often ended up with extra children, or losing children to Draco’s house as the case may be. “What’d’you think, Sev? Time for bed for you too?”

Severus responded with a whine. “I want to sleep with you, Daddy.”

Harry couldn’t say no. Charlie could, but Harry felt confident he could sneak the one child in. “Where do you think you’re going with that, Potter?” Charlie said, figuring out what he was up to.

“He wants to sleep with us.”

“So do a lot of children. He needs to sleep in his own bed.”

“Fine, you say no to him then.” Harry liked he could do that. Charlie didn’t mind being the bad cop.

Charlie brushed a hand through Sev’s hair. “Why don’t you want to sleep in your bed, young man?”

Severus reached for him, and then curled into Papa. “Papa, I need you to keep me safe,” he said looking up to Charlie with startling green eyes, looking too much like Harry.

Charlie was done for. “Just because you’re my mini-Potter, doesn’t mean you get to persuade me with that look you clearly inherited from him. How would you like your own dragon?”

“Char…” Harry was going to kill him.

“I’d like that, Papa.”

Charlie whistled for Jasper. “Hare, get everyone sorted and then come up.”

“Yes, Char. I need to kick Draco out, too.” There wasn’t really a kicking anyone out, but he could try.

Draco was running around looking for children. “You missing an Archie? Dad has him. He’s staying here,” Harry told him.

“Oh thank fuck. He’s been doing the accidental magic thing, and I thought he was, er, misplaced again. Found him on the top of the cupboard the other day, scared the life out of all of us.” Draco was holding Leith by the hand in addition to all his camera equipment. Harry remembered when Draco would cart a baby Lucius around to photoshoots, Lucius hanging off his hip, his camera slung around his neck. “Where’s Braxie?”

“Possibly somewhere trying to hit on my daughter, or the other way ‘round. Charlie stopped them earlier.”

“She could only be so lucky. Can I leave the rest of this lot here? I already lost Archie, and Gideon took Clinton went up with Jonathan. Besides you have both parents for some reason. I want at least one by morning, Potter.”

The dads helped them both out a lot, but the often gravitated to Harry and Charlie’s since they had more children, and less adults.

“Yes, yes. You want me to take Leith too?”

“No, he’s going to help Father, aren’t you, son?”

“I’m gonna help with the picture, Un-Uncle Harry.”

“Right then. Well I bid you two goodnight. I’m shutting this place down.”

“Potter, wait.” Draco pulled Harry in for a sweet kiss, pausing for a moment to smile at him afterward. “See you in the morning.”

Harry went around and shooed children to bed, and told teenagers they were in the house for the night. Their home had the odd mix of Charlie strictness, with some of that Weasley wildness that made for a nice balance Harry liked. He knew no one would leave if he told them they were in for the night, and that they would go to bed – their children did not like either parent cross with them, but most especially Charlie – and Harry could do such things trusting the older ones would find their way. Besides, Charlie would get up and check later, and you didn’t want Papa to find you out of bed when you weren’t supposed to be.

“How many do you have, Harry?” Noah asked. He had Elton’s hand.

“I think only two.” Sometimes all the teens gathered there as well. “Draco took, Leith.”

“Well I’m taking Braxus home, if I can find him.”

“Come with me. I think they all went up to Gideon and Arthur’s room.”

Sure enough, he found four teens. Lily and Abraxas sitting just a little too close. “Abraxas,” Noah said in a tone Harry knew well. It meant, _come here now._

Abraxas jumped up. “See you, Lily,” he said.

Even Elton looked ready to give him a talking to. Noah frog-marched their son out, and Harry was left with three Prince-Weasleys. “What you lot doin’?” Harry asked.

“Just hanging out, Dad,” Arthur said.

Teenagers. Hanging out could mean anything. “Well, Papa says it’s an early night for everyone. I want you three in bed by ten.” Charlie didn’t say the words, and he didn’t have to. Harry could read his husband. Sometimes Charlie felt the need to bring everyone to order, that they needed extra care, and more sleep. Harry trusted he knew them. After all, Charlie was used to reading the largest beasts on Earth. He could read their children; he knew when they needed more.

“Yes, Daddy,” Lily said.

“Yes, sir,” the boys said.

Harry stopped into Jonathan’s room, where they had the drawer pulled out to the trundle bed. It was also bunk beds for when other siblings, or cousins stayed. Harry would call Jonathan his responsible child. He was the one who wanted to read to _you_ when he was little, rather than have you read to him. Both Clint, and Johnathan were in pajamas, and lying in bed with books. The hair on the top of Jonathan’s head flopped when he sat up for Harry. “Can we keep reading, Dad? Or do we need to go to sleep? Giddy said we could read for a bit.”

Charlie would tell them to go to sleep. “Yeah that’s fine. One more hour, and then lights out.”

Harry kissed them both. He remembered when Clinton was born. Clint Senior was so excited to get his namesake, and Noah was excited to present him with Clinton jr. Whereas Lucius was, well, Lucius, and Scorpius was all Draco, Clint looked a lot like Noah. He even had Noah’s casual, Southern mannerisms. The English accent threw everybody off though, especially when they went back to America. Everyone expected, ‘y’alls’ but they got, ‘mate’.

“Can you ask Grampa Lu to make pancakes tomorrow?” Clint asked.

“Yep. I know he’d love to.”

On the way he collected Trent, who still had Frog Weasley. “All right, time for Frog Weasley to go outside.”

“Do I have to?”

“You do. Papa says. C’mon. We’ll give him a nice send off.”

They wished Frog Weasley a fond farewell. Harry helped Trenton get his teeth brushed, admiring his freckle-faced, troublemaker. Trent didn’t mean to cause trouble, he was just curious, and excited about life, and trouble seemed to happen around him. “We’ve to be quiet when we go in the bedroom. Papa is putting Severus to sleep.

There was still enough light coming in the bedroom for Trenton to put his pajamas on. It was June, and the days were long, but the sun was starting to set. Trenton was still smiling when he climbed into bed. He was such a happy boy. Yes, he could see why he often reminded people of Fred, or George, but something of him reminded Harry of Ron. “Night my special boy,” Harry said kissing his crown.

“Night, Daddy,” he said, quietly.

Harry’s heart caught in this throat when he saw the picture his large dragon tamer made squished onto the small bed curled around their tiny son, Jasper and mini-Jazz were curled up at the end of the bed together, but Harry knew they’d be standing guard at the slightest noise that seemed suspicious. Sev was out, but Charlie’s eyes popped open. “Everyone in order?” Charlie asked, softly.

“They’re in Weasley order, but I know you’ll get up to check.”

Charlie gave a grunt, which Harry knew meant he would. Charlie slipped out from behind Severus, tucking him in and kissing his head. He went over to Trenton to say goodnight, and Harry heard quiet giggles come from him in response to whatever Charlie had said to him.

Charlie took his hand and they headed to their bedroom. “Is mini-Jazz going to set our child’s bed on fire?” Harry asked when they got there, and the door was shut.

“’Course not. Jazz is watching him properly as only another dragon can.”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Jazz’s sort of dragon was particularly interesting in how much ‘sire’ participation happened. Mama dragon had particular skills she taught her babe, but when baby was with sire, she was off doing what she wanted, even looking for a new sire for more children. Jasper’s species was polyamorous.

Charlie began undressing Harry, beginning with his t-shirt. Harry was proud of where his body had come. He was a skinny kid, even well into his twenties, back when he and Charlie married. It’s not that he didn’t like his body then, but after all the dragon taming adventures he’d been on, Harry’d put on some nice size, his muscles were full, and strong, and he liked what his hard work had got him. He still wasn’t anywhere close to Charlie, who could still easily throw him over his shoulder if need be.

Charlie ran a finger down Harry’s shoulder, and then dragged it back up, and under Harry’s chin, turning his face up, kissing his lips slowly at first, and then more passionately. It didn’t take long for them to be naked, in their bed. With so many children, being caught in the act of love, was normal, and their kids learned quickly that Daddy and Papa had special time together and to find an older sibling during those times. It was the way of large families.

Still, Charlie was quick to get his cock into Harry, the insatiable dragon tamer _needing_ his husband.

After both were satisfied a few times over, they laid together, on their backs, in the large bed Charlie had built them all those years ago. “I want another one,” Charlie said.

Harry laughed. “What if it’s twins again?”

“Then we’ll have ten. I’m a Weasley, love, it’s what we do. Besides, we need a little Molly.” Harry smiled at the thought of that. “What about you?”

Harry thought about all their children; they did have the loveliest children. “I’ll have as many as you want. What made you think of it tonight though?”

“Laying with Severus. I want another one of him as well. A little green-eyed, dark-haired cuddle-bug like you.”

“You’re adorable, Char. I love that.”

“You all right with me taking Gid hunting if he’s ready next year?”

Harry sat up a bit, and put his hand on Charlie’s strong chest. “If you say he’s ready, I know he’s ready.”

“Thank you for your faith in me, _Draga._ ” Charlie kissed him, and then got up and put on some sleep trousers. “I should go make sure everyone is where they’re supposed to be.”

Harry laid there thinking who they might get for their surrogate this time. They had a few by this point, and any one of them would love to again for them, providing they were available. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. “Harry? This one wants Papa for a moment,” Father said.

Father was there with Claire. “Gracie’s fast asleep in their room.”

“Oh sweet girl, come here,” Harry said taking her into bed with him. She was crying, and looked so small with such a long curtain of hair. “Was this one sleeping with you?”

Papa looked a bit sheepish. “Grace went to sleep so well, but this one—”

“—finagled her way into your bed?” The children were good at that, some more than others.

“Yes. She is clearly the Slytherin.”

Papa was probably right about that. “You go to sleep, Papa. We’ve got her.”

“All right, son. See you in the morning.”

“P.S. Tell Dad the boys want pancakes.” Harry kissed his girl’s crown, and rocked her. “What’s the matter, love?”

“I h-had a bad dream, and I, I need Papa.”

Harry didn’t take offense. Charlie is the first person he’d pick too if he had a bad dream. “He’ll be back, soon.”

Charlie came in the room, saw Claire, and pressed his brows together in concern. “She had a bad dream, only Papa can solve.”

Charlie took her in his giant arms, and Harry thought about what it must be like to be so tiny in the big, safe arms. “Aww, what’s the trouble, me darling?” he said, his accent Weasley-thick.

“Papa, I just needed you. I was scared.”

“Right. Well, Papa’s at your service. You can close your eyes now, and not fear.”

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

“Sev is going to be very put out with us if he finds his sister had slept here and he didn’t,” Harry reminded him. Lots of children liked to find their way into their bed. Even the bigger ones.

Charlie nodded. “I’m going to give this one to Jazz. Want to come with me?”

Of course, their children would be looked after by a dragon. Harry put his sleep trousers on. When they got there, Harry pulled the covers back, so Charlie could lay Claire beside her brother. She curled into him. He whispered something to her, and she nodded as he kissed her once more. Then Charlie had a quiet conversation in dragon with Jazz, who Harry learned later said he was proud to watch over his sire’s offspring.

Charlie pulled Harry into the kitchen, and made them tea. It was hard to get moments alone, so Charlie invented them. They were soon visited by Lily. “What you doing out of bed, my girl?” Charlie said.

“I came to get some water. I was asleep and woke up totally parched.” Lily helped herself to water, but it was clear she had something on her mind. “Papa, would you consider allowing me to date Abraxas? It’s not like we can do anything.”

Prince tradition. Harry’s father had been clear when he and Charlie negotiated the marriage contract, their children would all follow the four Prince tenants, and they would wear Chasity. The chastity bit was the same for Noah, Draco, and Elton’s children. All parents involved negotiated similar things.

No they couldn’t do anything, but this was Charlie’s little girl, and as unfair as that was, it was hard for him to help his expression. He didn’t like the idea, even though he very much did like Abraxas. Abraxas could be arrogant as a Malfoy, but he was much more like Noah, with enough Elton to make him someone Harry would approve of for their daughter.

“Besides, you know I can pin him to the ground. You taught me that.”

Charlie had. His girls would know how to fight. Harry saw the Ginny in her, and, he liked to imagine, his mum with a little bit of Father thrown in. Charlie wasn’t the only one teaching her defensive moves and magic. “Do you have to date boys? Can’t you stay my little girl forever?”

“Could I, I would for you, Papa.” Lily loved her papa so much.

“What does Grampa Severus say?” Charlie knew they talked.

Harry already knew his father was oddly open about dating, while he was strict with other things. “He approves of Abraxas.”

“I see. I suppose, _unfortunately,_ I can’t find reason not to.” Lily laughed at him. “I guess I have to let you grow up, but there will be rules young lady, and I want to talk with Uncle Noah first.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she said running over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He squeezed her tight. She came to hug Harry too. “Daddy, make sure he doesn’t feed Braxie to a dragon, yeah?”

“I’ll make sure.”

When she left, Harry noticed Charlie had silent tears running down his cheeks. “No, _no_. There’s a ban on you crying, Char. You know this.”

“I want five more. They’re all going to grow up and leave us, Hare, we need to replenish the stocks.”

“That is what children do.” Harry sipped his tea.

“At least _you_ can never leave me.”

“Nor have I tried, if you'll remember.”

“Even _if_ you tried.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his husband. “Got it, Alpha Dragon.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me Potter. I’ll take you over my knee right here.”

He would. “I’m sorry, Char. You’re not to be teased tonight, are you?”

“Our daughter wants to date boys. Didn’t you hear?”

“You could have said no.”

“Not with good conscience. She’s a good girl. I’m going to have a chat with him though.”

Harry laughed. “Shall we go to bed, love, before we’re needed again?”

“We’d better.”

When they went up to their room, all of the Prince-Weasley children, and a Malfoy-Eastcastle one, had somehow ended up there, including two dragons who were flying around the room. “What in Merlin’s name…?” Charlie said which brought all the chaos to a screeching halt.

“Papa!” Gracie yelled running and jumping as he caught her.

“Daddy, we don’t want to sleep in there,” Severus said, tugging at Harry’s pant leg until Harry lifted him up.

“Gid?” Charlie said, raising his eyebrows.

The tall, gruff teenager rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, embarrassed that yeah, he’d come in here to sleep with his parents too.

“Lily?” Harry said.

“I saw everyone piling into here and I didn’t want to be the only one left out.”

Everyone started talking at once again, explaining why _they_ needed to be the ones to stay. Harry looked at Charlie – they were totally outnumbered and could have a mutiny on their hands. Yes, Charlie could send them all back to bed, but no one would get any sleep if he did.

“All right, all right _just_ for tonight. Everyone’s sleeping in their own beds tomorrow night, and that’s final.”

They knew he was serious, but they weren’t concerned for the time being, excited to stay. Charlie made their bed even larger – it was already pretty large – but now it had to fit a total of eleven. Harry began accioing pillows and more blankets. Everyone climbed in. Severus curled into Harry, and Charlie had twins glommed onto him, plus a Trenton who was a big time Papa’s boy when he wasn’t busy making trouble. Jonathan curled up to his big sis, and Gideon had Clinton. Arthur had got a prized spot next to Harry and curled in the back of him. The only child missing was Archie, and Harry knew he was likely in with the Grampas.

“ _Nox,_ Charlie said turning out the lights.

Harry reached across for his hand. “You still want more?” Harry whispered.

“Definitely.”

“Are we getting more brothers or more sisters?” Severus asked.

“I want more brothers,” Trenton said. Of course, their children assumed there would be more than one child in question.

“We want more sisters!” Gracie said.

A cacophony of arguing took place over how many of which they were getting until Charlie interrupted. “Oi. Oi! No one’s getting anything tonight, but a spanking if they don’t go to sleep, right now. That includes you, Potter.”

And so they all slept, comforted by the fact the large dragon tamer would take care of them all.

END, FOR NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last piece of this story, to follow will be an appendix of things I will continuously add to.
> 
> This is one of my most favorite stories I've ever written. It poured out of me like water from a paper cup. I am so happy many of you came on this journey with me and I thank you ever so much. You are all wonderful. 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Charlie is Mock's perfect Top. 😍😍😍 If he could come off the pages, throw me over his shoulder and spank the life out of me, that would be great!
> 
> Thank you again to the wonderful artists as well. You two really helped make this story real for me. ❤️😘💕
> 
> Much Love from Mock to all of you. A LOT more coming from this writing machine, let me tell you. ❤️💜💛💚💙💕💖
> 
> Mock on [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss-mock)


	24. Appendix: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appendix of things and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 16, 2020  
> _______________
> 
> Sorry, this really is just an appendix. Nothing much to see here.
> 
> For now, it will just help with some of the children. 
> 
> You will look at some of the ages and be like, _really_ Mock, really?! That's a lot so close. Who would DO that? 
> 
> A Weasley would ;) 
> 
> Also, will make for some fun story telling later. 
> 
> I will add as more children come (yes there are even more!) and some other things I think might be handy to have here.

**Prince-Weasley Children Names and Ages as of this Epilogue**

Name First and middle : Age

Gideon Charles - 16  
Arthur George - 15, Adopted at 3  
Lily Anne - 14  
Jonathan Fredrick - 11, Adopted at birth  
Trenton Fabian - 8  
Severus James - 5  
Grace Charlotte - 3 and a half  
Claire Freya - 3 and a half

**Malfoy-EastCastle Children Names and Age as of this Epilogue**

Name First and middle : Age

Lucius Noah - 18  
Scorpius Draco - 16  
Abraxas Elton - 14  
Clinton, Brooks - 12  
Leith, Charles - 6  
Archie (Archibald), William - 2

*Note, they did not include Elton's surname too. That would have been far too cumbersome. Elton was more than all right with this, and so were his parents, excited (after all) for him to take the Malfoy name.

**Author's Note:**

> Places to find Mock: 
> 
> [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/mockingbird_publications/)
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therealmissmock)
> 
> [MY BLOG](http://dmockingbirds.com/blog/)


End file.
